Miraculous Ladybug: Esperanza en Paris
by sonrais777
Summary: Situado después de Volpina. Marinette tendrá preguntas que responder acerca de aquel libro que Adrien tenía y de las nuevas amenazas que vienen, y Adrien se dará cuenta que hay más aparte de la máscara de Ladybug. Nuevas amenazas y compañeros, pero listos para proteger Paris y lo que aman.
1. El nuevo estudiante

**MLB: Esperanza en Paris.**

 **Notas: La historia está situada después del episodio de Volpina y obvio Origins, donde Marinette aprenderá del poder de los Miraculous, además Adrien empezara sentir confusión ante sus sentimientos por su amada Ladybug y por su amiga Marinette. Los akumas se vuelven más peligrosos pero no estarán solos, dos nuevos héroes se suman a sus filas aunque esto pueda generar ciertos roces entre el equipo.**

Capítulo 1.

El nuevo estudiante.

Marinette estaba sentada sobre aquel tatami viendo como aquel hombrecito de extravagante camisa hawaiana le miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Ammmm, no sé qué decir, bueno tengo tantas preguntas que no sé qué hacer y mi cabeza puede llegar a explotar y…- la risa del maestro la calla y este la mira no sabiendo si enternecerse por la actitud de la chica o divertirse.

\- Todas tus preguntas te serán respondidas Ladybug.

-Pero ¿cómo sabe quién soy yo?

\- Fui yo quien te dio a Tikki. Yo soy el maestro Fu, también soy el guardián de los miraculous.

-¿Guardián? Existe un guardián para los miraculous, entonces usted nos dio a mí y a Chat Noir nuestros miraculous.

-Exacto, los aretes de Ladybug, de la creación y el anillo de Chat Noir, el de la destrucción. Ambos objetos por el paso de los años han sido dados a personas que son completamente dignas, ambos siempre juntos, combatiendo cualquier amenaza que se presente junto con otros portadores de miraculous.

-¿Pero por qué yo? Quiero decir, soy una chica normal, algo torpe…

-Porque pude ver dentro de ti, eres más de lo que crees Ladybug, la jovencita que tengo ahora frente a mi puede pensar que no es completamente digna pero en cada pelea y en cada situación has salido adelante y superado incluso mis expectativas. Nunca te infravalores. Y Tikki cree lo mismo que yo. – dijoj volteando a ver a la kwami que miraba a su portadora y amiga.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Marinette eres sorprendente, amable, decidida, genial, tierna y valiente, y aún me quedo corta en todo lo que te define, en lo que te hace ser tú.

-Aww Tikki.- abrazo con delicadeza a la kwami que igual abrazo como pudo el rostro de su portadora.

-Ahora debemos hablar de este libro.- Interrumpió el maestro Fu.- Este libro habla de los portadores que ha habido a lo largo de los siglos, desde el antiguo Egipto hasta sus últimos portadores. –decía hojeando el libro.

-Incluso esta Volpina…pero no le entiendo nada.

-Está cifrado, solo el guardian puede decifrar el libro.- dijo una criaturita verde que se puso frente a Marinette que grito de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Wayzz! – Tikki volo hasta su viejo amigo.- Marinette, él es Wayzz, es un kwami como nosotros.

-Oh, un placer, awww se ve tan lindo.-dijo enternecida tomando entre sus manos al kwami.- O sea que…usted puede…-no quería parecer grosera pero la imagen del anciano transformándose le parecía algo graciosa.

-Oh, eso fue hace años, pero ya no estoy en edad para hacerlo, mi espalda me mataría... Pero prosigamos.- Todos pusieron atención al libro.- Cada vez que el mal acechaba los miraculous eran dados a diferentes portadores, pero los más poderosos y que otorgaban el equilibrio del mundo eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, siempre juntos, a veces peleando contra enemigos y otra veces contra quienes debieron ser aliados.-dijo mostrando una imagen de un Hawk Moth.- Este libro en las manos equivocadas pueden traer problemas a ustedes, es una suerte que los hallas encontrado.

\- Pero…porque Adrien tenía ese libro.- se preguntó Marinette no sabiendo qué pensar, más el maestro miro a la tortuga.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Agreste Adrien estaba pensando en lo ocurrido con Volpina, miraba fotos de Ladybug y de él publicadas en el Ladybug por lo sucedido con Volpina, obviamente le sería un poco difícil volver a ver a Lila de la misma forma, pero lo que más le impresionó fue cómo su lady estuvo a punto de entregar su miraculous por él, momento, por él!

\- No lo puedo creer, Ladybug estuvo a punto de entregar su miraculous por mí. Eso fue…fue muy peligroso.

-Yo pensé que estarías feliz.

-¡Lo estoy! Digo…ella casi se sacrifica por mí y fue tan romántico, pero a la vez estoy un poco…no lo sé. ¿Acaso le gusta Adrien? No, ella lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera…no?

-Mira chico, estas hecho un lío. Mejor deja de pensar en Ladybug y concéntrate en darme de comer! Mírame! Soy una radiografía! Estoy que me muero!- Plagg cayó dramáticamente en el escritorio.

-No seas dramático Plagg, si te comiste un pedazo grande hace poco.

-No he comido nada en una hora! Así que levanta tu trasero de esa silla y tráeme queso!

-Eres imposible, pero está bien pero no juegues con mi computadora.- Adrien se levantó para ir por el apestoso queso de su kwami pero una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios.- Ladybug es fantástica.

Al otro día en la escuela Marinette llego casi a tiempo a la escuela, empezó a correr por las escaleras cuando sintió que resbaló, ya casi iba a sentir el impacto cuando siente como dos brazos la toman de la cadera y al voltear ve a un chico castaño.

-Estas bien?

-Yo…ah, s-si, muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, mi trabajo es salvar a chicas guapas.-dijo el chico guiñándole y eso provoco una risita en Marinette que no pudo evitar pensar en Chat.

-Bu-bueno debo irme o se me hará tarde. Gracias de nuevo.- Marinette dio unos pasos y al voltear vio al chico que aún seguía mirándola y que le dedico una bella sonrisa, se sonrojo un poco y se dirigió a su salón, entro al salón donde saludo a Alya y Nino, y a Adrien lo saludo como pudo por su tartamudeo, gracias al cielo Alya intervino antes de que pasara a peor su amiga. Adrien sonrió ante lo peculiar que era su amiga, vio a Lila entrar pero cuando este le quiso saludar ella avanzó más rápido a su asiento. La maestra entro y todos se acomodaron en su lugar.

\- Buenos días, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno. Pasa por favor.- al salón entró un chico alto, de cabello castaño y unos ojos azules, vestía unos jeans, camiseta azul con blanco y una chaqueta negra.- Se llama Claude Le Blanc. Claude ¿podrías hablarnos un poco de ti?

-Por supuesto.- vio a Marinette y Claude le saludo, ella le respondió el saludo y eso hizo que Alya mirara a su amiga y además Adrien mirara de reojo atrás a Marinette.- Pues, me llamo Claude Le Blanc, tengo 16 años, nací en Nisa pero a los cinco años mi familia se mudó a América, Nueva York…- de inmediato Chloe interrumpió interesada.

\- Oh Nueva York! Yo he estado allí muchas veces, mi papá me lleva cada vacación. Y

¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- era obvio que el interés iba más allá.

-Mi padre es médico cirujano, dirige ahora el pabellón de neurología y mi madre era vendedora de bienes raíces pero ahora disfruta ser ama de casa.- y lo decía casi entre comillas ya que tenían sirvientes para hacer la limpieza, pero agradecía el tiempo de calidad que pasaba con él.- Volvimos a Francia por el trabajo de mi padre. Me gusta patinar, el parkour, el baloncesto, y también las artes marciales. Soy malo en matemática así que ténganme paciencia.- dijo provocando las risas de algunos.

-Muy bien Claude, hay un lugar a lado de Ivan y Lila, puedes elegir.

-Podrías sentarte aquí.- dijo Lila mirando igualmente interesada al chico nuevo. Claude no lo pensó, subió las escaleras y se sentó a lado de Ivan que quedaba atrás de Marinette.

-Puedo?- Ivan solo se movió un poco.-Wow! Esa playera es de los Rompe Cráneos, que genial!

-Los conoces?

-Obvio, después de Jagged Stone son mi banda favorita.

-Muy bien, silencio por favor, podrán hablar después del receso. Marinette…- la maestra vio a la ojiazul.- Como presidenta de la clase podrías darle un tour por la escuela a Claude?

-Claro no hay problema.- dijo la chica que volteo a ver a Claude que le dedico una sonrisas y otro guiño haciendola reír un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Adrien que sintió algo acido instalarse en su estómago.

Después del interrogatorio de Alya sobre cómo conoció al chico y unas cuantas llamadas de atención, Marinette se disponía a mostrarle la escuela a Claude.

-Muy bien Claude, vamos, te muestro la escuela.

-Será un placer…-mas entonces Marinette casi es tirada por Chloe que se puso frente al chico.

-Yo con mucho gusto te puedo mostrar la escuela, me llamo Chloe Bourgeois y soy la hermosísima hija del alcalde. Y en el trayecto te puedo dar permiso de tomarme la mano.

-En realidad…-cuando iba a replicar ahora es Lila quien empuja a Chloe.

-Si no deseas ir con ella yo te puedo ayudar, también soy nueva y me llamo Lila. Y tal ve podamos apoyarnos mutuamente…

-Yo le daré ese tour!-se levantó Chloe hecha una furia contra Lila.

-Oh que graciosa, tú y tu sirvienta van a darle ese tour?- mientras discutían Claude dio unos pasos atrás, la escena no era muy grata para quienes aún estaban en el salón, Claude tomo la mano de Marinette que se sonrojo al instante y se acercó a su oído para susurrar.- Mejor vámonos antes de que haya daños colaterales.- casi jalo a Marinette a la puerta y eso no pasó desapercibido para Alya que casi gritaba por la suerte de su amiga y Adrien.

-Hacen hasta linda pareja.- murmuro la morena que no supo que esas palabras hacían que esa acidez en el estómago de Adrien aumentara. Ya afuera Marinette le mostraba la escuela a Claude.

-Por allá está la oficina del director y por esta zona están los casilleros, ven te mostraré la biblio…pero que haces?- preguntó la pobre viendo cómo el chico parecía olfatearla.

-Lo siento, pero me gusta tu perfume, hueles como a vainilla, me gustan las cosas dulces.

-Gracias?

-Sabes Marinette, te agradezco que me muestres la escuela, es algo difícil iniciar en un nuevo lugar.

-No te preocupes, y si tienes algún problema puedes decirme, con gusto te ayudare Claude.

-Eres un ángel sabías?-dice colocando su mano en su hombro, no muy lejos Adrien y Nino miraban la escena sentados en una banca.

-Marinette sí que tiene suerte. Se nota que ese chico está interesado en ella.- dijo Nino a su amigo hasta que notó su ceño fruncido.- Viejo estas bien?

-Yo? Oh si claro, estoy bien, voy a…comprar un zumo ya vuelvo.- se levantó intentando apartar la imagen de esos dos, pero por qué se comportaba así? Marinette era una chica dulce y tierna que hasta llegó a conquistar a su amigo Nino y a Nathaniel, una chica tan linda como ella atraería la atención de cualquiera…-Linda? Pero en qué pienso? Yo solo amo a Ladybug. –volteo a verlos reír, por qué con otros hablaba de forma normal y no con él? No era justo, era su amiga también.- No me cae bien ese chico.- Plagg salio de la chaqueta y se ríe.

-No estarás celoso chico?

-Celos? Obvio no, Mari es mi amiga. Por qué debería estar celoso?

-Porque tienes una cara que dice que deseas darle un cataclismo al chico nuevo.- dijo riéndose de su portador que le hizo una mala cara.

-Jaja, que gracioso.- en ese momento se topa con alguien, una chica que irremediablemente cae al suelo.- Lo siento estas bien?-le tendió la mano.

-Sí, gracias.- la chica aceptó su ayuda y recogió una hoja blanca y la guardo, la chica tenía el cabello rizado y de color miel hasta media espalda, un tanto despeinado, vestía una camiseta amarilla sin mangas, una falda de mezclilla con unos leggings negros que le llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla, unas valerinas negras y una chaqueta café algo grande para ella escondiendo su figura.

-Lo siento, fui muy torpe.

-No, yo…estaba distraída.

-Soy Adrien.

-Juliet. Lo siento debo irme.- la chica le sonríe detrás de aquella mata de cabello que intento hacer detrás. Pero entonces una explosión hace que todos se pongan alerta, cerca de la escuela un chico había sido akumatizado debido a que su recital de piano fue un desastre para poder entrar a un conservatorio, las teclas estaban resbaladizas y estaba seguro que lo habían saboteado y buscaba al culpable. El akuma vestía casi de negro y en su pecho se veían dibujadas de blanco unas notas musicales, y en su brazo derecho tenía un teclado integrado que le permitía tocar cada tecla y de esta salía una nota musical que tenía diferentes efectos.

-Yo el Musician hare pagar a todos por mi humillación!

Todos se fueron a esconder, una nota provoco una explosión, Claude siente como Marinette lo coloca en una esquina.

-No te muevas iré por ayuda.

-Marinette! –pero la vio alejarse y desaparecer en quién sabe dónde, Claude salió y vio a unas calles de allí al akuma, se acercó más y notó como una parte de la estructura de un edificio iba a caer sobre unas personas que se escondían tras un auto. Este miro corrió hacia ellos y antes de que cayera los sujeto y los quito antes de que eso pasase. –Corran! Escóndanse en otro lado!- los civiles huyeron y al voltear ve al Musician case frente a él.

-TU! Te pareces a él! Y eso me enoja! Toma esto!- le lanzo una nota musical y Claude la esquivo.

-No sé de qué hablas pero si me conocieras verías que soy un encanto.- salto por encima del auto y antes de esquivar otro ataque del akuma un yoyo sujeta el brazo del akuma.

-Corre! Busca refugio!-miro asombrado a la chica de traje rojo moteado que empezó a alejar al akuma de él. En poco llegó un chico con un traje negro y ayudó a la chica a derrotar al akuma para devolverlo a la normalidad. Había escuchado de ellos pero verlos en persona era alucinante! Apenas noto a Alya cerca de él que había podido grabar una parte de la pelea antes de que los héroes de Paris alejaran más al akuma y desaparecieran. Claude intento seguirlos pero todo había terminado, ya se iba cuando vio a un anciano con una camisa hawaiana que al parecer estuvo cerca y tropezó con algo, aunque no había visto qué ya que todo volvió a la normalidad gracias a unos rayos rojos.-Disculpe, está bien?-le ayudo y le tendió su bastón.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Gusta que le ayude en algo más?

-No, gracias, eres un buen chico.

-Está seguro? Bueno, entonces con permiso.

Claude se marchó sin ver la sonrisa del anciano, al llegar se encontró con una preocupada Marinette y como pudo la calmo poniendo su mano en su cabeza, vaya que le parecía pequeña, ese día conoció a Alya que le pidió su testimonio y ambos se desvivieron por adular a Ladybug y saber un poco sobre Chat Noir. Al salir de la escuela fue directo a su casa donde saludó a su madre y fue directo a su cuarto. Fue un gran día, había conocido a una heroína de frente y había hecho amigos, más entonces algo llamó su atención, una cajita que no estaba allí antes a lado de su cama. La abrió y vio un brazalete de lo que parecía era una cola de zorro.

En casa de Marinette la chica se tiró cansada mientras que Tikki empezó a comer sus galletitas.

\- Hoy hiciste un nuevo amigo.

-Sí, Claude es un chico gracioso, incluso me recuerda un poco a Chat Noir pero Chat.

-Y creo que le agradaste.

-Yo? Cómo crees? Bueno Tikki, mejor come bien porque hoy toca patrullar con Chat y sabes cómo se pone cuando llegamos tarde.

-Te refieres a lo meloso o a lo bromista? Admite que te encanta.

-Pues sí, eso lo hace ser como es. Pero a mí me gusta Adrien.

Marinette se prepara para darse un baño, mira su reflejo en el espejo, las palabras del maestro Fu siguen en su cabeza pero ella siente que en realidad no era como Ladybug, suspiro al pensar que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de una máscara, un personaje, no de la verdadera chica. Después de ese baño, cenó con sus padres y se puso a hacer unos bocetos. Era hora de patrullar.

-Tikki Transfórmame. –salió directo hacia la torre Eiffel a su encuentro con Chat Noir.

…

 **OK! Acepto tomatazos, críticas! Pero no tan crueles. TwT, es mi primer trabajo de esta serie que me atrapó por completo. Si dejan review estaré saltando como loca. Pero eso sí, esta historia será un poquito larga, no sé cuánto. Pero les prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Hasta luego! Y si tienen Camembert ahí se huelen! XD**


	2. Vulpine

**No pensé que en verdad leyeran mi trabajo y menos que me dejaran review tan rápido, lo admito salte de alegría y me peque con la cama. Pero gracias a su apoyo actualicé más rápido. Espero que sea de su agrado, tal vez vaya un poco rápido pero verán cómo todo seguirá un curso más moderado…rayos tengo nervios, bueno creo que estaré bien, creo. Disfruten!**

…..

Capítulo 2

Vulpine.

Los gritos se escucharon por toda la casa de los Le Blanc y una guitarra yacía rota en las manos del chico que no paraba de intentar de atinarle a esa cosita cabezona con forma de zorrito en su recamara.

-¡Chico te tienes que calmar!-esquivo otro golpe.

-¡Un alienígena! Llamen al área 51! ¡A la policía! ¡Quien sea!-golpeo una pelota de basquetball y esta revoto de la pared hacia su cara tirándolo al suelo. El kwami se puso frente a él.

-No soy un alien, soy un kwami y me llamo Sain.

-Y eso con que se come?

-Pues déjame te lo explico. Soy un kwami que te permite convertirte en un superhéroe para pelear contra los malos, que en este caso es Hawk Moth.

-Un héroe…como Ladybug y Chat Noir? –el kwami hizo una mueca.

-No me compares con ese gato pulguiento. Yo soy mejor.-se cruzó de bracitos y hasta le dio risa al chico.

-Ok, siento mucho lo de hace un momento pero que una cosita cabezona como tú aparezca de la nada espantaría a cualquiera.

-No soy una cosa, soy un kwami y me llamo Sain, apréndete bien mi nombre. Y no aparecí de la nada, el collar que te pusiste es un miraculous, un objeto en el que albergaba y que me liberaste apenas te pusi… ¿¡dónde está el miraculous!?

-¿Esta cosita? Pensé que era pulsera.

-Bueno como sea. El chiste es que cuando te lo pusiste me liberaste y ahora soy tu kwami, has sido elegido para proteger a todos de los akumas y formar equipo con Ladybug y el gato ese.-dijo con desprecio Sain.

-¿Es en serio? ¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Hacer equipo con Ladybug y Chat Noir, los héroes de Paris es alucinante!

-¡Claude!-se escuchó desde abajo la voz de su madre.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fueron esos gritos?

-¡N-nada mamá! Solo…estaba escuchando música.

-La cena estará lista en unos momentos.

-Bajare en un rato.- cerró la puerta y vio su cuarto hecho un desastre.- …Creo tener pegamento seca rápido por aquí. Y dime Sain, ¿tengo poderes? ¿Habilidades? ¿O qué hago?

-Calma, pues en primera tienes las mismas habilidades físicas que Ladybug y Chat…Noir. Fuerza y agilidad además de ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?-el kwami fue rápido y quito a su nuevo portador de la ventana.

-Pero pensé que…

-¡ESO ES CUANDO TE TRANSFORMAS! ¡NO SEAS ANIMAL! –el kwami se calma.- Bueno prosigo. Pero tienes habilidades que ellos no, un escudo que te protege del daño de otros y la habilidad de crear ilusiones que le llamamos Ilusoire Fire.

-Que original…-dijo el chico sonriendo de lado.

-¿¡Me dejas seguir!? Ajum, lo sabrás mejor cuando te transformes y para eso tendrás que decir Sain Transfórmame pero ahora no…me muero de hambre.-Sain se echa en la almohada del chico.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Necesito alimentarme para tener energías y estar encerrado tanto tiempo hace que este débil.

-Y…que comen las criatu, digo, los kwamis.

-Eso depende, cada quien tiene sus gustos, a mí me gustan las cosas saladas.

-Saladas…-Claude empezó a buscar en su cajón y encontró una bolsa de papas fritas.- Lo siento esto es todo lo que tengo, pero mira, voy a cenar, intentaré subirte algo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo abriendo la bolsa.

-Son papas, solo que cortadas, freídas y sazonadas. –el pequeño apenas comió una y metió la cabeza en la bolsa.- ¿Sain?

-Esto es el cielo! Como puede existir algo tan delicioso! ESTOY EN EL PARAISO!

Claude se rió y bajo a cenar, la cena fue tranquila y comió con su madre contenta de escuchar a su hijo, al regresar vio la bolsa en la cama y a Sain en la almohada.

-Oye no dejes migajas. Y bien…a qué hora jugamos al héroe?- Sain se levantó y eructo.- ¡Uff! Hasta aquí llegó.

-Cuando quieres chico, ya te dije qué decir, Sain Transfórmame.

-Entonces ¡Sain transfórmame! – el kwami fue absorbido por la pulsera y un traje anaranjado con detalles blancos en el pecho y piernas, un mechón de su cabello se amarro simulando la cola de un zorro y una pulsera con picos en ambas manos terminaron la transformación.- Wow, me veo genial, mírame nada más. –Se miró en el espejo y notó tras su espalda un escudo mediano, se dirigió a su ventana.- Hora de practicar cómo ser héroe.- fue a la ventana y gritó de emoción por la altura que alcanzó.

Mientras tanto Chat había llegado a la torre, espero a su lady impaciente aunque la verdad era que había llegado un momento más temprano sólo para poder prepararse mentalmente.

-Muy bien, hoy es la noche, le dirás que la amas, que es la chica de tu vida. No debes fallar.

\- ¿En qué no debes fallar?-Ladybug apareció detrás.

-Yo…en decirte que esta noche luces purrrfecta mi lady.

-Vamos Chat no juegues.

-Yo nunca juego. Eres la chica más perfecta que puede pisar la faz de la tierra.- de repente vio la cara de Ladybug, ella bajo la mirada triste.- Mi lady?

-Chat, no soy como crees. No soy perfecta.-se sentó en la viga de la torre y sus dedos se instalaron en su máscara.- Tras esta máscara no soy la Ladybug que tú piensas. Soy solo una chica normal, tímida, torpe que solo por esta máscara soy admirada.

-Claro que no mi lady tu…

-Chat, no me conoces, amas a una superheroina, si de verdad me conocieras ni siquiera te fijarías en mí, soy una idealización de lo que crees que en verdad soy.

-Pero mi lady…

-Vamos a patrullar, yo sur y tu norte. Nos vemos gatito.-antes de poder decir algo Ladybug se alejó con su yoyo. Chat Noir la miró irse y suspiró, sintió tristeza de ver como su lady parecía menospreciarse a sí misma pero a la vez… ¿tenía razón? ¿Él se había enamorado de una imagen que en realidad no existe?

Ladybug suspiró, sintió que no debió decirle eso a Chat. Pero ella le había dicho la verdad, que no era tan perfecta como él creía y como todo ser humano tenía sus defectos. El solo recordar la cara que puso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, Chat Noir era demasiado importante para ella, no podía imaginarse ser Ladybug sin ese gato negro a lado suyo. Mas entonces algo capto su atención, en un campo de futbol había un chico vestido de naranja dando saltos, corriendo por las gradas y lanzando lo que parecía ser un bumerang, no, un escudo que atrapó sin problemas. El chico grito de emoción.

\- Y la salva! El nuevo héroe de Paris atrapa su escudo y salva a la chica! Gracias, gracias querido público. Ahora…- su escudo incremento de tamaño casi quedando a su misma altura, este tuvo que alzarlo un poco ya que tropezó con este y no escucho la risa de Ladybug.- Bien siguiente en la lista… Ilusoire Fire…-una luz frente a él apareció, pero no tomaba forma, se concentró y de esta luz salió una copia de él.-Ya veo, o sea que debo pensar mis ilusiones.-toco su ilusión y la atravesó, segundos después ésta desaparece.- Cool…

Ladybug miraba al chico, ¿sería acaso un nuevo akuma? Pero al verlo realizar aquellas acciones le pareció gracioso, y no parecía buscar a alguien sino todo lo contrario, practicaba. Lo miró un momento más al ver cómo lanzó el escudo de nuevo como bumerang y lo atrapó en el aire con gran agilidad. Ladybug saltó con precaución y se puso tras de él.

\- Hola.

-Waa!-se hace hacia atrás.- Ladybug! No lo puedo creer.-se sintió apenado de haberse asustado y se aclaró la garganta, se sintió tonto de repente y le sonrió intentando no gritar como una loca fangirl.

-Quien eres tú?- preguntó Ladybug, debía tener precaución, hacía poco Volpina le había engañado pero había algo en ese chico que no le parecía peligroso.

-Yo? Yo soy…soy…Vulpine. Y soy un nuevo héroe de Paris, un placer.-su voz se había moderado e hizo una reverencia a Ladybug que se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Mmmmm…- le miro sospechosa.- Dime, ¿qué poderes tienes? Y ¿cuál es tu Miraculous?-preguntó desconfiada ya que la última vez le hizo casi las mismas preguntas a Volpina.

-Mi poder es crear ilusiones y tengo este escudo, soy ágil, fuerte y mi miraculous es esta pulsera. Mi kwami se llama Sain, un recién adicto a las papas fritas un tanto gritón.-eso último para su sorpresa hizo reír a Ladybug. Este se acercó y le toco la cabeza.- Soy tu fan, no uno loco pero te admiro, y agradezco mucho que salves Paris cada vez que aparece un akuma- este le acaricio la cabeza, era tan chiquita…de alguna forma ambos sintieron un deja vu. Pero el chico intentaba calmar su actitud y no ponerse como un loco fanático ya que de verdad tenía deseos hasta de tener un mechón de su cabello. Ladybug le mira divertida.

-Lo siento, mi actitud precavida es porque no hace mucho tuvimos una "compañera" pero en realidad era un akuma.

-Ouch, lo siento. Pero ¿cómo sabes que no soy un akuma?-le miro alzando las cejas y acercando su rostro al de ella, Ladybug lo hizo atrás empujando su frente con su dedo tal como hacía con Chat.

-Pues porque un akuma no se la pasa practicando como tú y además porque me dijiste el nombre de tu kwami y su comida favorita.

-Jeje, ¿entonces creo que estoy dentro? Ya sabes, dentro, dentro del equipo de héroes.-notó como Ladybug parecía aguantar la risa.- Ok, disculpa mi actitud, soy nuevo en esto y estoy un poco emocionado.

-¿Solo un poco?- Vulpine le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le miro con grandes ojos.-Pues…debo hablar con Chat Noir, y estabas practicando, me pondría triste si sales lastimado.

-Si es por proteger a mi familia, mis amigos y Paris, soy capaz de todo.-la decisión del joven hizo que ella se sintiera más calmada, esta saco su comunicador y este lo miro asombrado, ¿su escudo también tenía uno de esos integrado?

-Chat.

-Ladybug, ¿paso algo? Normalmente no me llamas en las patrullas.

-Lo sé pero…¿puedes dirigirte al campo de futbol? Al parecer tenemos un nuevo compañero.- Vulpine se pegó a Ladybug.

-Hola!-saludo exageradamente y casi pegando su cara con la de Ladybug cosa que a Chat no le gusto para nada.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Es un nuevo héroe, pero te explicaré todo apenas llegues.

-¿Qué otras cositas puedes hacer con tu yoyo?-preguntó Vulpine muy cerca de la chica para gusto de Chat.

-Oye, no te pegues tanto a mi lady, voy para allá.- Chat corto la comunicación y se dirigió a rastrear a su lady, ¿quién era ese para pegarse así a su bichito? Al llegar vio a su lady y al chico de antifaz naranja hablar en las gradas, hablando animadamente, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.- Ya vine.

-Oh Chat.-ambos se levantaron.

-Este es Vulpine, un nuevo héroe.

-Hola, un gusto.-le extendió la mano pero Chat no la tomó.

-Aja…mi lady podemos hablar un momento a so-las.- recalco la palabra y tomó a su lady de los hombros y mirando de mala gana al chico que tampoco le gusto la mirada del gatito.-¿Cómo puedes confiar en ese? ¿Segura que no es un chico akumatizado como Lila?

-Chat, hable con él, y me dijo cosas como su miraculous y su kwami. Además no es malo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ese tipo no me da buena espina.

-Chat, confía en mí, y se llama Vulpine. Ven vamos.- regresaron con Vulpine que se cruzó de brazos como Chat al estar uno frente al otro.- Vulpine, Chat Noir te quiere dar la bienvenida.

-Ah, sí, bienvenido.-dijo de lo más desinteresado ganándose un ceño fruncido de su lady.

-Ya, que cálida bienvenida.- ambos se miraron como queriendo ver quien ganaba y Vulpine entonces es alertado por un ruido peculiar.

-Que rayos.

-Oh no.-Ladybug se acerca a él y le coloca su mano en el hombro.- Cuando utilizas tu habilidad tu tiempo es limitado, solo tienes unos minutos para volver a la normalidad.- le dijo Ladybug.

-En serio? Ok, eso no me lo dijeron.-dijo alarmado, no quería volver a la normalidad e irse a pie a casa, ¿qué tan lejos estaba? Lo averiguaría en un momento.- Pues entonces, nos vemos Ladybug, y te invito ese helado de fresa con chocolate después. Adiós.- dijo sacando esa sonrisa coqueta, el zorro se fue dejando a Ladybug y Chat Noir miro a ese chico como queriéndole lanzar el bastón más entonces mira a Ladybug.

-¿Qué helado?

-Oh, me preguntó sobre cuál era mi sabor de helado favorito.

-¿Y a mí por qué no me dices esas cosas?-pregunto molesto a lo que Ladybug puso sus brazos en sus caderas mirándolo molesta.

-Porque nunca me preguntaste. ¡Y no veo por qué de tu actitud!

-¡No me gusta ese tipo!

-Chat…¿estas celoso?

-¿Moi? ¿Celoso de ese pulgoso? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera conozco esa palabra, bichito.

-No soy tu bichito y estas hoy de humor gatito, mejor terminamos la ronda, no ha pasado nada después de todo, te veré luego.

-¡Espera!-tomo el brazo de Ladybug antes de que se marchara.- Hay algo…que he querido preguntarte.- tomó aire y miró aquellos ojos azul cielo que lo volvían loco.- Cuando pasó lo de Volpina, ibas a entregar tus aretes sin dudarlo para salvar a…ese chico. Quisiera saber si tu…-no puede completar la pregunta cuando la mano de Ladybug se posa sobre su mejilla y le sonríe, ella sabía a lo que se refería.

-Chat, si tú hubieses estado en la misma situación no dudaría en entregar mi miraculous para salvarte.

-Pero ese chico… ¿es especial?-noto cómo Ladybug cambió su expresión, debajo de la máscara la pobre se había sonrojado.

-Oh Chat que cosas dices, mira la hora, debemos regresar, mañana es día de escuela, debo levantarme temprano, adiós.-dijo atropelladamente y gracias a su yoyo salió de allí dejando a un Chat más confundido.

Cuando llego a su Claude estaba eufórico, aunque al ver su cuarto tuvo que "arreglar" parte de lo que se rompió, algunas cositas que si su madre viera cómo había quedado el cuarto le castigaría por dos meses sin salir.

-Debo admitirlo, estuve a punto de pedirle su autógrafo pero supe comportarme como un caballero.- dijo Claude orgulloso.

-Aja.-Sain le miro y rodó los ojos.-Al menos no hiciste tanto el ridículo, pero lo que te dijo Ladybug es verdad, si usas Ilusoire Fire sólo tendrás unos minutos para después volver a la normalidad y no querrás que nadie sepa tu identidad.-dijo Sain que ahora estaba en el cajón del chico devorando otra bolsa de papas.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado, me pregunto si Chat Noir y Ladybug conocen sus identidades.

-Tendrías que preguntarles. Por mí, buenas noches.-dijo escondiendo su cabecita en el cajón.

-Buenas no…¡AH!-había despegado sin querer la guitarra que estaba pegando.

En casa de Marinette la joven deshizo su transformación y se tumbó en su cama.

-Marinette.

-No hables Tikki, hoy no fue buena noche, todo por culpa de Chat.

\- Pero Marinette no puedes culpar a Chat, en parte. Lo que me alegra es que ahora tenemos un nuevo compañero, pude sentir la energía de Sain, hace mucho no lo hacía.

-Oh si, el nombre del kwami de Vulpine.

-Sí, Sain es un kwami algo impaciente pero es un kwami que ha guiado por buen camino a sus elegidos.

-Entiendo, bueno, en parte me alegro, aunque…uyyy! Aún sigo enojada por lo de Chat.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque…Chat es mi compañero, cuando pregunto lo de Volpina obvio hubiese hecho lo mismo, al igual que hubiese hecho lo mismo que con Alya. Pero creo que él lo ve diferente, tal vez sospeche de mis sentimientos por Adrien, no es la primera vez que intento protegerlo.

-Marinette…-Tikki observo a su portadora.

-Tengo miedo. Miedo de que si sabe quién soy se desilusione, o de que si sabe que me gusta alguien nuestra relación pudiese cambiar, y no deseo eso Tikki.

-Oh Marinette.- la kwami abrazo la cabeza de su portadora, sabía que había sentimientos hacia Chat Noir, pero mientras Adrien estuviese de por medio Marinette no podría aclararlos.-Será mejor que duermas, veras que mañana tu mente se aclarará y te sentirás mejor.

-Tienes razón Tikki. Tal vez una buena noche de sueño es lo que me hace falta.

Al llegar Adrien se dejó caer en su cama y grito frustrado, esa noche fue desastre con letras mayúsculas, y todavía ese chico aparecía.

-Hacía mucho que el kwami del zorro no aparecía, me sorprendí al sentir su energía.-dijo mientras comía un pedazo de camembert.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-tomo a su kwami sin mucha delicadeza.- Entonces en realidad es uno de nosotros.

-Bueno, por así decirlo, y no aprietes tan fuerte.-cuando al fin se sintió libre suspiro.- Eso sí, Sain no me tiene en alta estima.

-¿Quién?

-El kwami del zorro, no me tiene gran cariño ya que Tikki siempre me prefirió.

-Te refieres al kwami de Ladybug, ¿no?

-Exacto, por eso cada vez que nos veíamos le daba rabia verme, al pobre nunca le pusieron sus vacunas.

-Ah, pero no sólo él me molesta…sino yo.-se levantó de la cama y fue a la ventana.- Plagg, ¿crees que mi visión por Ladybug es errónea?

-Oh bueno, pareces disco rayado hablando siempre de Laduybug, pero déjame decirte algo, tú cambias mucho cuando te transformas, así que sí. Pero yo no sé nada de mujeres, sólo sé de camembert, brie, cheddar, ellos son mi único amor.

Adrien suspiro, ese gato glotón no pensaba más que en queso, pero podría intentar saber más de su lady, aunque esa noche averiguo algo de ella, que le gusta el helado de fresa con chocolate y… ¿¡se levanta temprano para ir a la escuela!?

-¿¡Ladybug va a la escuela!?-grito espantando a Plagg que casi tira su preciado queso.- Ella dijo que mañana había escuela, ¿cómo diría eso sino fuese a una escuela?

-Tal vez lo decía por ti chico, y ¿no deberías dormir? Decías que Ladybug tendría como cinco mil años.

-Pero piénsalo, ella dijo que era una chica común, que tal si en realidad su kwami… Plagg, ¿qué edad tienes?-dijo mirando fijamente al gato negro que daba mordidas a su queso.

-Muchos como para decirte que he probado los diferentes tipos de queso desde los inicios de los tiempos, y adoro vivir en este tiempo.

\- Entonces ha habido otros Chat Noir y Ladybug.

-Claro que sí. ¿Te imaginas un humano de esa edad?

-Plagg, ¿por qué no me dijiste algo así antes?

-Nunca preguntaste.- Adrien le miro y tomo su queso para lanzarlo por la ventana.

-NOOOOO! ¡Mi tesoro!

-Te lo mereces.- se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa.- Entonces Ladybug debe tener mi edad, está decidido, averiguaré más de Ladybug y no dejaré que ese zorro se meta entre ambos. Le voy a demostrar quién es Chat Noir.

-¡Un asesino de quesos!-lloriqueo Plagg mirando el camembert en el pavimento.

….

 **Lo sé, no hubo mucho en este capítulo pero el siguiente tendrá acción, y de la buena, me cae bien Claude y es verdad, es un Chat Noir en su forma civil. Intentaré tomar un ritmo, espero poder actualizar a la semana dos o tres veces, ante todo, les agradezco a los que han leído esta historia y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimo e inspiración. XD**


	3. Fuego en la trinchera

**En serio quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, no paro de leerlos, gracias, casi lloro de la emoción. Y como venía prometiendo, esta vez sí hay pelea, espero les guste, gracias.**

…..

Capítulo 3.

Fuego en la trinchera.

Tikki dormía plácidamente cuando el sonido del despertador la obligó a levantarse, debía despertar a su portadora o se le haría tarde para la escuela tal y como era su costumbre.

-Marine… ¿Marinette?-vio a la chica de las coletas levantarse con gran flojera y Tikki le miro extraña.

-Buenos días Tikki.

-¿Pasa algo hoy y todavía no lo sé? ¿Acaso Adrien cumple años hoy?-recibió una risa de parte de su portadora que la tomo entre sus manos.

-No pero me gustaría ir a hablar con el maestro Fu hoy, después de clases, tengo preguntas por Vulpine y si de casualidad habrá nuevos héroes. No deseo que pase lo mismo que con Volpina.

-Es una buena idea, pero por ahora enfócate en arreglarte y desayunar, aprovecha esta mañana que rara vez lo haces.

Tienes razón. Hay que aprovechar.- dijo estirándose por completo y abriendo la escotilla para bajar a desayunar.

Adrien no pudo dormir mucho anoche, despertaba en sueños con imágenes acerca de Ladybug y su posible identidad, aunque el peor sueño de todos fue cuando su lady se destransformaba frente a él y se mostraba al gorila, despertó gritando esa noche. Adrien bostezó y eso hizo que Natalie le mirara atenta en el desayuno.

\- La agenda del día del hoy.

-Gracias Nata…-un nuevo bostezo.

-Si no se siente bien podemos dejar las clase de chino para otro día.

-No, estoy bien, es sólo que no dormí mucho anoche.

-Hablaré con su padre para que decida qué es lo mejor, por ahora debe ir a la escuela.

-Gracias Natalie.- el trayecto a la escuela fue silencioso como siempre, el gorila se estacionó frente a la escuela y Adrien bajó del auto donde se llevó una sorpresa de ver a Nino hablando con el chico nuevo.

-Adrien.-se acercó a Nino sonriendo cómo podía. Pero las risas de Alya y Marinette lograron sacarle una sonrisa sincera.- Hey chicas.-Nino les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.- Oigan chicas no quieren acompañarnos a tomar un helado después de clases, algo así como una bienvenida a Claude.

-Claro, iremos, y ¿tu Adrien?- preguntó Alya mirando al chico con una sonrisa.- Vas a venir, ¿cierto?

-Claro, mis clases de chino fueron canceladas así que podré ir con ustedes.

-Que bien, ¿eso no te alegra Marinette?

-Eh, si, si, claro, salir después de clases, a comer un congelado, digo, helado.- su rostro se había congelado con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces queda decidido.- dijo Nino y Claude se acerca a Marinette donde pone su mano en su cabeza.

-¿Te han dicho lo adorable que eres?-Marinette hizo un mohín y se quitó la mano de la cabeza.

-Claude, no hagas eso.

-Pero es que eres tan pequeña.

-No soy pequeña.-Adrien miró a Claude y frunció el ceño.

-Para mí si lo eres, eres tan pequeña y tierna.- Claude iba a tomar de nuevo la cabeza de la chica pero Adrien lo tomo de la muñeca.

-Marinette no es pequeña, y si no le gusta no deberías hacerle eso.-le dijo mirándolo molesto y Claude retiro la mano con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo. Pero es inevitable, Marinette es súper linda.-se justificó el castaño.- Dan ganas hasta de abrazarla y vestirla como una muñeca.-Marinette rodó los ojos, en serio le recordaba a Chat.

-Mejor vamos a clases.- dijo Alya tomando a su amiga del brazo alejándola de los chicos.-Esto puede ser una oportunidad, podrás tomar un helado a lado de tu amado Adrien.

-Oh Alya, estoy tan emocionada, pero también tan nerviosa, qué tal si algo pasa, me tropiezo con él, le tiro el helado encima, terminara odiándome por toda la vida.

-Tranquila, no pasara nada, sólo debes ser tú y no habrá problema.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Animo Marinette, tal vez sea hoy el día en que Adrien se dé cuenta de la linda chica que eres.- Marinette sonríe.

-Alya eres la mejor amiga que existe en el mundo.-ambas fueron al salón y los chicos entraron después. Adrien sonrió a las chicas antes de sentarse y suspiro, aún tenía sueño.

-Viejo, te ves cansado.

-Estoy bien Nino, sólo tuve una noche difícil.-un sonido hace que todos volteen a ver a Alya que saca su celular.

-No me lo puedo creer, hay un ataque justo ahora en el centro, un pirómano está quemando todo, debo ir para poder ver a Ladybug. Cúbreme Marinette.- Alya salió corriendo del salón y Marinette salió igual.

-¡Alya espera!-no dudo y fue al baño de niñas-Me gustaría que Alya al menos pensara un poco más en su seguridad.

-Para eso está Ladybug, para cuidar y proteger, ¿no?

-Exacto, Tikki, Transfórmame.- apenas se transformó y se fue directo tras Alya saliendo por la ventana de baño de niñas.

-¡Lo están pasando justo ahora en las noticias!-grito Max que miraba su celular y todos se juntaron para ver al akuma, una mujer con un traje de circo que con una antorcha empezaba a quemar todo a su paso. Adrien salió del salón y fue al baño de hombres.

-Plagg debemos ir allá y rápido. Plagg Transfórmame.- Chat Noir salió por la ventana del baño de la escuela. Mientras que Claude se escondió en el cuarto del conserje.

-Ok, esté es mi primer akuma, ¿crees que estoy listo Sain?

-Nadie nace listo para nada Claude, pero te dire, estoy seguro que puedes patearle el trasero.-aquello le sacó una gran sonrisa a Claude.

-Entonces Sain, es hora de actuar, Sain Transfórmame.-el traje del chico apareció, se pasó la mano por el rostro apareciendo el antifaz y el adorno de lado de su cabello, chocó los puños y los brazaletes con picos aparecieron igual adoptando al final una pose de ataque.

Si algo sabía Marinette era que Alya podía ser muy impulsiva cuando se trataba de Ladybug, así que debía terminar con aquello rápido antes de que alguien saliese lastimado.

El akuma había sido formado por una mujer del circo que venía a la ciudad, había escuchado que su acto iba a ser removido, la traga fuego, ahora respondiendo con el nombre de Flamigera empezó a quemar todo a su paso sin saber que la verdadera razón de tal acto de su jefe era para otorgarle un acto más seguro por su salud. Una mariposa se forma en el rostro de la mujer.

-Flamigera, demuéstrales a todos tu poder y a cambio dame los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Por supuesto Hawk Moth. Tendrás tus miraculous y yo mi espectáculo.- iba a soplar a la antorcha cuando su mano es atrapada por el hilo del yoyo y cae arrodillada al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho pero el espectáculo termino.

-Grrrr! No lo creó. El espectáculo apenas comienza Ladybug. Este día Flamigera será quien brille y tu arderas junto con la ciudad.- sopló la antorcha hacia Ladybug que tuvo que esquivar la llamarada, se escondió detrás de un auto que apenas soportó el ataque quedando casi derretido.- ¡Prepárate para pasar por el aro de fuego!- movió la antorcha formando un enorme círculo que fue directo a Ladybug pero Chat Noir se interpuso con su bastón deshaciendo el ataque.

-Llegue justo a tiempo mi lady.

-En realidad te tardaste.

-¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! Hoy ustedes caerán ante mi espectáculo y sus miraculous serán míos.

-Lo siento pero el espectáculo quedo cancelado, a nadie le gusto.- Chat corre hacia Flamigera pero la antorcha en la mano del akuma se alarga y Chat tuvo que agacharse para esquivarlo, ambos empezaron a pelear con sus bastones hasta que Chat Noir retrocede debido a que el akuma sopló de nuevo a su antorcha cerca de su rostro.

-Espero mi lady que tengas algo planeado porque las cosas aquí se están poniendo demasiado calientes.

-En la antorcha se debe encontrar el akuma, solo debemos quitárselo.-pero la risa de Flamigera hace que levanten la guardia.

\- ¡Y ahora como acto especial las bolas de fuego!-sopló y decenas de esferas llameantes fueron contra ellos pero de la nada frente ellos aparece Vulpine con su escudo.

-¡Atrás de mí!- ambos se pusieron tras Vulpine, su escudo creció a su altura y los impactos de las bolas de fuego fueron dando a ellos que los hacía retroceder sintiéndose como si estos en realidad fueran balas de cañón, al terminar el escudo vuelve a la normalidad y Vulpine mira al akuma con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Estoy que ardo, baby!

-Oye no seas presumido.- le dijo Chat Noir al zorro.

-¡Pero quién eres tú! No estas invitado a este espectáculo.

-Me llamo Vulpine, y ¿no le han dicho que es peligroso jugar con fuego?

-Grrr.- la mariposa volvió a formarse en el rostro de Flamigera.

-¡No importa quién sea, consigue los miraculous ahora!

-¡Nadie cancelará mi espectáculo!¡No otra vez!-todos los héroes corrieron hacia el akuma para atacarla.

A unas calles de allí en una librería una chica que intentaba ver más allá de su cabello rizado miraba los artículos en venta, miró un conjunto de plumas que tenían en la punta tiernas figuritas de animales y tomó el paquete. Se dirigió a pagar en caja y una niña vio con grandes ojos las plumas que se había comprado, el paquete se resbaló de sus manos y al alzar la vista observó a la pequeña mirando las plumas fijamente. Sonrió y se puso de cuclillas para ver a la niña de cara, se hizo el cabello a un lado dejando ver sus grandes ojos de color grises.

-¿Quieres una? Te la regalo.-le extendió una pluma que tenía por punta un conejito y la niña la tomó con una sonrisa. Pero entonces una gran explosión se escucha fuera de la tienda y al salir ve a los tres héroes en el suelo.

-Miauch, esto cada vez se pone gatastrófico.

-Chat no es hora de tus chistes, ¡ah!-los tres se levantan antes de recibir otra bola de fuego, los civiles empezaron a correr, la chica intentó ir de nuevo a la librería pero entonces escucha la vocecita de la niña.

-¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!-la pequeña se emociona de ver a sus héroes y va hacia ellos, pero mira entonces a la villana y se queda petrificada.

-Es hora de acabar con ustedes.-la flama de la antorcha se hizo más grande y esta ve las llamas se transformaron en una marea de fuego que empezó a cubrir la calle. La niña miraba con grandes ojos cómo aquellas llamas se expandían por la calle hasta que siente cómo la alzan. Una mata de cabello le tapa la visión pero no a quién la tenía en brazos corriendo, el aire empezó a faltarle y más al sentir las piernas de la niña entre sus costillas golpeando, y entonces tropezó, miró atrás y cubrió con su cuerpo a la pequeña cerrando los ojos esperando el fuego, pero no sucedió, al abrir los ojos un chico de naranja estaba protegiéndolas con un gran escudo y en los costados Ladybug y Chat Noir daban vueltos a su yoyo y bastón dispersando el fuego. Cuando el fuego paró la pequeña sonrió.

-¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!- Ladybug le sonrió a la niña al igual que Chat.

-Vulpine, llévatelas a un lugar seguro.-pidió Ladybug a su nuevo compañero.- Chat y yo nos encargamos del akuma.

\- Ladybug, estoy a sus órdenes.-dijo haciendo un saludo militar y tomo a la chica de la cintura.-Sujétense bien.-Vulpine las cargo y de un par de saltos llegaron a los tejados, corrió y al fin las dejó encima de una azotea no muy lejos de allí.- Aquí estarán seguras.- se acerca a la pequeña.- ¿Estás bien pequeña? ¿No te paso nada?-luego volteo a ver a la chica, se acercó de más intentando verla mejor, la pobre era un manojo de nervios.

-Ah…yo…-de repente las manos de Vulpine se posan en su rostro y hacen hacia atrás todo su cabello, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca abierta no sabiendo qué palabra articular.

-Jeje, parece ser que tú también estás bien.- le dijo Vulpine con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.-Bueno, el deber llama, un placer de haber salvado a una pequeña dama y una hermosa señorita.-se coloca en la orilla del techo.- Una cosa, eres bonita, no escondas tu rostro.-eso provocó que ella se sonrojara más y después de guiñarles se lanza hacia abajo en un clavado. La joven se acercó y vio cómo el chico de traje de zorro empezó a correr por los techos.

-¡Bu-buena suerte!- grito sin saber si le escuchó o no pero se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza si la hubiese escuchado.

Mientras en la pelea ambos héroes aún no podían acercarse y tomar esa antorcha. Entonces Vulpine aparece aterrizando a lado de Chat Noir.

-Siento la demora.

-No importa, ya me estoy hartando de esto.-dice Ladybug.- ¡Lucky Charm!- cayó en manos de Ladybug un dulce de leche.-¿Y qué voy a hacer con esto?

-No lo sé, ¿matarla con tu dulzura?-dijo Vulpine sumamente confundido.

Ladybug miró a todos lados, un hidrante, Vulpine y los labios del akuma.

-Tengo una idea, Chat Noir. Necesito una distracción y Vulpine, ¿crees poder ayudarme con ella?

-Entiendo mi lady.-dijo Chat Noir sonriendo y mirando hacia donde iban los ojos de Ladybug.

-¡El último acto comienza! ¡Bolas de fuego!- se colocaron tras de Vulpine y el escudo soportando el ataque como antes, los héroes estaban tras el escudo que los cubría por completo, entonces Chat Noir y Ladybug salen de detrás saltando los edificios para atacar por arriba.- ¡Eso no funcionará!- soplo la antorcha hacia arriba y el fuego atravesó a los héroes de Paris que se desvanecieron en un humo naranja.- ¿¡QUE!?

-¡Cataclism!- Chat Noir rompió el hidrante y Flamigera se alejó por el agua que empezó a inundar la calle.

-¡Ustedes…!-su último soplo no fue posible ya que Ladybug lanzó el dulce de leche en su boca provocando que este se pegara en sus dientes y Ladybug con su yoyo atrapara la antorcha que cayó al agua apagándose y cayendo Ladybug encima partiéndola.

\- Se acabó el espectáculo, ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.-la mariposa negra salió volando.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!-atrapó la mariposa.- ¡Te tengo! Adiós pequeña mariposa.- lanzó al aire la envoltura donde había estado el dulce.- ¡Miraculous Ladubug!-las pequeñas catarinas aparecieron reconstruyendo todo, al final la mujer akumatizada volvió a la normalidad y ambos héroes chocaron puños.

-/Bien hecho/

-Uff, ¿así son todas las peleas?-preguntó Vulpine.

-Unas son más complicadas.-dijo Chat Noir.- Y…hiciste muy buen trabajo.-dijo Chat torciendo un poco la boca.

-Gracias.- dijo Vulpine sorprendido pero estaba feliz que Chat Noir lo reconociera.

-Pero mi lady sigue siendo mía.-sonrió triunfante Chat Noir cuando entonces aparece la niña qué habían salvado y atrás la ojigris que se hacía a un lado el cabello para ver mejor a los tres héroes.

-¡Zorro!-se lanzó prácticamente a abrazarle.

-Creo que ya tienes una admiradora.-le dice Ladybug a Vulpine que tiene una sonrisa temblorosa intentando no echarse a llorar.

-¡Mi hija!-una mujer apareció y la niña corrió a sus brazos.- Gracias, no sé cómo pagárselos.

-No fue nada.- comenzó Ladybug.- La verdad es que debería agradecerle a esa chica, ella fue quien primero salvo a su hija.

-¿Cuál chica?-al voltear todos ven que ya no se encontraba.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Pero qué equipo!-Alya había grabado casi todo y se acercaba a los héroes.- Ladybug, Chat Noir, tengo un montón de preguntas pero también quiero saber, ¿quién es el nuevo héroe que los acompaña?

-Me llamo Vulpine y yo…-el sonido de los aretes de Ladybug la alertan y enseguida el de Chat Noir y Vulpine.

-Lo siento, pero las entrevistas para después.-los tres se fueron rápidamente por diferentes direcciones pero llegaron a la escuela. Para suerte de los tres la maestra había llegado tarde por los disturbios generados, no tuvieron que dar explicaciones a ninguno de sus compañeros. Aunque Marinette aún tenia el pendiente de ir después de clases a ver al maestro Fu, y preguntarle si habría más héroes además de Vulpine…su celular suena y como puede lo oculta de la maestra, un mensaje de Alya.

 _Alya: Marinette llegaré para el segundo periodo, tengo un súper material que mostrarte. Y hay un nuevo héroe! Luego te pido los apuntes, Nino, Claude y Adrien se morirán con esto._

Lo había olvidado, tenía que ir a comer helado con los chicos…y Adrien.

-Marinette.-la vocecita de Tikki la saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿No querías y a hablaar con el maestro Fu?

-Lo sé, pero iremos después de comer ese helado.-la pequeña kwami roja no dijo nada, después de todo su portadora estaría cerca del chico que le gustaba.

-Está bien, disfruta tu momento, te lo mereces.-Marinette sonrió.

-Tikki eres la mejor.-le dijo acariciando su cabecita.

Mientras en las calles de Paris Juliet caminaba hacia su casa, le había dado miedo al ver a la señora ir por su hija y sus pies se movieron o más rápido posible para salir de allí. Al llegar entró y un enorme bulldog le impedía abrir por completo la puerta.

-Wilson…-entro como pudo y acarició al perro que apenas y movió la cabeza.

-¿Juliet?-una mujer de cabello negro casi cano y corto se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.- Oh, pensé que algo te había pasado, escuché las noticias y me asusté.

-No pasa nada abuela. La verdad…no pasó nada, estaba a calles de distancia.-le sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues me alegro. Ven, tengo eclairs y leche que puedes endulzarcon miel para acompañar.

-Bien, voy a…a mi cuarto primero. No tardo.-subió a su recamara y se dejó caer en la cama, su cara aún se veía roja y más al recordar a ese chico de naranja.- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Fui salvada por un superhéroe y… ¿me dijo bonita? ¿Soy bonita?-se levantó rápidamente.- No, calma, pffft! Qué cosas, aunque…se veía genial, tan guapo.-se miró al espejo de su tocador y se descubrió su rostro con sus manos.-¿En serio soy bonita?

-¿Juliet?

-¡Aaah!-la chica se tropezó con un librero y un par de libros cayeron en su cabeza.-Me asustaste abuela.

-Lo siento. Vi que te mirabas al espejo.

-Bueno yo…pensé que sería bueno un cambio, ya sabes, como mañana empiezo en esa nueva escuela…-se levantó y se sentó en el tocador, su abuela se puso atrás de ella y empezó a cepillar ese cabello enmarañado.

-Eso es bueno, un cambio puede ser positivo.- dejó el cepillo a un lado y tomó una liga para hacerle una coleta de lado a su nieta y dejando que mostrara su rostro.- Te ves preciosa.- le dio un abrazo por detrás viéndose ambas por el espejo del tocador.

-Gracias abuela.

-Saldré a con la vecina, me pasará una receta de pastel de chocolate, tal vez puedas intentar hornearla luego.

-Claro, diviértete, yo bajo enseguida a comer.-la abuela se fue y entró el gran perro al cuarto de la chica.- ¿Cómo me veo Wilson? Nada mal verdad.-el animal miro a su dueña y ladeo la cabeza.- Jeje, creo que podría ponerme algo…-empezó a buscar entre los cajones de su tocador, alguna liga, adorno, pero ninguna le convencía, entonces notó una cajita negra con toques rojos encima de su tocador.- ¿Será de la abuela?- Al abrirlo vio una encantadora peineta dorada que no dudo en ponerse en su coleta.-Es tan bonita…-más de repente una lucecita de color amarilla sale de ese adorno, ella retrocede cayéndose de su asiento y hasta el perro miró a esa lucecita de la que aparecía bostezando una criaturita cabezona, de cuerpo amarillo, y en su cabeza había una línea negra y un punto simulando como si tuviese una especie de sombrero y tenía una especie de antenitas arriba.

-Ha pasado tanto…-se estira por completo y ve a la chica.

-Hola, me llamo Breezy.-lo miraba con grandes ojos.-¿Hola?-la chica ahora abría la boca pero ningún sonido salía.- Oye chica, ¿al menos respiras?

-Tu…qué…

-Soy una kwami. Pero chica habla, reacciona, di algo.

-Algo me dice que…estoy teniendo una clase de sueño…-la kwami le mira y suspira.

-Chica, esto será largo y tendido.-entonces de repente repara en la presencia del perro y este empieza a ladrar para intentar atrapar esa cosita amarilla voladora.-AAAAH! ¡Sálvenme de esa bestia babosa!

-¡Wilson espera! Eso no se come….quizás, como quiera ¡no te la metas en el hocico!

Se levantó pero ante la carrera la kwami tiró una botellita del tocador que hizo resbalar a la chica y terminando siendo pisoteada por su propio perro. Un inicio demasiado particular.

-ODIO LA BABA!

-Mis riñones…

Un helado en grupo, el reconocimiento de un nuevo héroe y la aparición de una kwami sería el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

…

 **Con la kwami de la abeja tenía pensado usar Beeb, pero he visto el mismo nombre en varios fics y mejor decidí ponerle así, además suena como Tiki. Espero les guste este kwami porque le traerá dolores de cabeza a su portadora. Gracias por leer hasta aquí este fic, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y si hay review harán que me vuelva loca de la felicidad. Gracias. XD**


	4. Dulce como la miel

**Gracias! No pensé que muchos me seguirían, me dan ganas de llorar…gracias, y seguiré con la historia, sus reviews son importantes, me inspiran a seguir thank you!**

….

Capítulo 4.

Tan dulce como la miel.

De nuevo volvían a la misma rutina, Marinette corría en su cuarto preparándose para ir a la escuela como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¡Tikki debiste despertarme!

-Lo intenté pero estabas tan feliz con tus sueños que no me hacías caso.- la kwami se reía.

-¿Mis sueños? Bueno no recuerdo lo que soñé…

-Pues te diré que hablas dormida.

-Y…¿qué dije?-preguntó curiosa deteniendo su carrera.

-Pues…dijiste el nombre de Chat Noir.

-Tikki entonces no fue sueño fue una pesadilla.

-¡Marinette!¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!-la voz de su madre la regresó a la realidad.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Debo correr!-dijo la peliazul poniéndose su chaqueta y bajando con Tikki ahora en su bolso.

-Marinette, recuerda lo que te dijo el maestro Fu ayer.

-Lo sé, apenas ayer lo visité y me dio la noticia que alguien más va a aparecer.

-Exacto, un nuevo héroe, espero ver cómo será.

-Yo también.

-¡Marinette!

-¡Ya voy mamá!-Tikki se escondió en el bolso y Marinette bajó casi cayéndose de las escaleras.

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar a los salones, afuera Juliet miró la escuela y se sintió intimidada.

-Vamos Juliet, tú puedes.-se dijo a sí misma cuando de su mochila sale la kwami.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un manojo de nervios andante?-vio como la chica la ignoro.

-Oye, chica, ¿en serio crees que no soy real?

-Eres un producto de mi imaginación, de una forma u otra causado por la impresión de ayer y la presión de entrar en la escuela. Es imposible que seas real.

-Un producto de tu imaginación al que le trajiste un frasco de mermelada en la mochila.

-Lo hice para callar a mi imaginación que me hizo sacar todo lo del refrigerador en un momento en que mi cordura se tambaleó.

-Eres muy rarita.-Juliet iba a entrar cuando choca con una chica de coletas y caen. El timbre del colegio se escucha anunciando la entrada y Marinette se toma la cabeza y ve a la chica de cabellos rizados hacer lo mismo.

-/Lo siento yo…/-ambas intentaban hablar al mismo tiempo.- /Fue mi culpa/-se miran y Marinette ríe un poco mientras que Juliet bajo la vista apenada.

-Perdón, se me hizo tarde. Soy Marinette.

-Ju-Juliet…-ambas se dieron las manos.-Creo que se te está haciendo tarde…

-¡Es cierto! Adiós.- Marinette entro al salón y Juliet entró a la escuela.

Marinette se escabulló como pudo pasando enfrente de Adrien y Nino y llegando a su asiento sin muchos problemas. A Adrien le parecía gracioso ver cómo Marinette se las apañaba para entrar al salón sin ser vista por la maestra.

-Y yo que pensé que tu racha de venir temprano apenas iniciaba.-le dijo Alya.- ¿Te quedaste dormida?

-Pu-pues algo así.- dijo deseando encogerse en su asiento cuando la maestra llamo la atención de todos.

-Bien chicos, antes de iniciar clases tengo la noticia que tendremos otro nuevo alumno con nosotros.-todos empezaron a murmurar entre sí.- Pasa por favor.-la puerta se abre y con la cabeza algo agachada entra Juliet evitando mirar de más a sus compañeros, Adrien de inmediato reconoce a la chica y Claude se inclina un poco más adelante comprobando que se trataba de la misma chica de ayer.- Su nombre es Juliet Decrois. ¿Podrías hablarnos un poco de ti?

-Bu-bueno…mi nombre es…-su voz era muy queda.

-¡No escuchamos atrás!-gritó Lila desde su asiento haciendo que Juliet se sonrojara aún más de la pena.

-Mi nombre es Juliet Decrois, tengo 15 años, vivía en Amiens hace poco, ammm…

-¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer?-preguntó la maestra para poder ayudar a la pobre chica.

-Pues me gusta leer, y también me gusta cocinar, de preferencia postres.

-Otra que va para panadera.-dijo Chloe despectivamente.

-¡Chloe!-la maestra le llamó la atención y Marinette le miró como deseando arrancarle esa sonrisita que tenía.-¿Y a qué se dedican tus padres?- la joven pareció tensarse más y se mordió el labio, parecía querer escapar de allí pero al fin alza la cabeza mirando a sus compañeros y tomando aire.

-Vivo con mi abuela, mi abuela es veterinaria y su clínica está justo a lado de nuestra casa, tengo un hermano mayor que se quedó a vivir en Amiens, está casado y trabaja como ingeniero de sistemas.-después de decir eso vuelve a agachar la cabeza apenada.

-Bien, puedes tomar asiento, hay un lugar arriba. Si no entiendes nada puedes alzar la mano.

-Gracias…-no se atrevía a ver a ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros, por lo que no vio cuando Chloe le puso el pie y la pobre cayó.

-Ups, lo siento mucho.-dijo Chloe riendo junto con Sabrina. Adrien se levantó de su asiento pero Marinette ya estaba con Juliet.

-Chloe ya basta, déjala en paz.-miró a Juliet y le dedico una sincera sonrisa.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-si, gracias.

-Si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo y con Alya, con gusto de ayudaremos en lo que sea.-dijo señalando a la morena que no dudo en saludar a la chica.

-Gracias.-dijo Juliet al fin sonriendo, tomó su mochila y subió hasta donde estaba Lila, le saludó pero Lila la ignoró olímpicamente.

-Bien, sigamos con la clase.- dijo la maestra viendo con desaprobación a Chloe y a Sabrina, esta última se escondió tras un libro pero Chloe volteo la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.-Bien, hoy vamos a ver el tema de ayer de la página 57, por favor abran sus libros y después podrán pasar al pizarrón para resolver algunos problemas. ¿Quién se ofrece como voluntario? Adrien, Max…-vio la mano de la chica alzada.- Y Juliet, ¿conoces el tema?

-Lo he visto.

-Bien, puedes pasar a resolver el primero.-Juliet pasó evitando acercarse demasiado al asiento de Chloe, al pasar miró el problema y empezó a resolver el problema con un método totalmente diferente a cómo lo mostraba el libro y obtuvo la respuesta correcta.

-Muy bien, ¿quién te enseño a resolver así los problemas?

-En…un campamento de matemáticas.

-¡Ja! Tenemos aquí una nerd.

-¡Chloe!-la maestra se acercó a la rubia.- Una más y te irás al despacho del director, y no me importa si llamas a tu padre o no.-Chloe decidió callarse pero le lanzó una mirada envenenada a la chica. Alya se acercó a Marinette para susurrar a su oído.

-Creo que puede haber problemas.

-Y conociendo a Chloe no habrá duda.-Juliet pasó a su lugar y sintió que la miraban, al voltear se topa con Claude que no dejaba de mirarla y ella acelera el pasó y se sienta ocultándose tras su libro.

Las clases pasaron sin contratiempos, Juliet apenas oyó el timbre casi sale disparada del salón cuando siente una mano que le detiene el hombro. Al voltear ve a Marinette y se calma.

-Hola Juliet, nos conocimos esta mañana ¿recuerdas?

-Si, te llamas Marinette, esto…gracias por ayudarme hoy.

-No te preocupes, y no le hagas caso a Chloe, no a muchos le cae bien.-consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Juliet.- Te daré un tour por la escuela, y si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme a mí y a Alya, somos las delegadas de la clase.

-Marinette.- la voz de Adrien la paralizó.- Disculpen chicas pero me gustaría preguntar, ¿me puedes enseñar el método que usaste para resolver el problema? Se me hace más fácil que el que nos muestran en el libro.-en eso Max se acerca.

-Si a mí también me interesa.

-Y a mí.- Rose se acercó con Juleka y varios igual, Juliet sonrió tímida al ver que varios de sus compañeros se acercaron.

-Cla-claro, pu-puedo hacerlo.-se sentó en un asiento y Adrien le pasó una hoja blanca y una pluma.-Verán, para problemas sencillos como estos se necesita hacer esto…y después esto…

Mientras atrás Lila miraba la escena y frunció el ceño, la nueva estaba captando la atención solo por conocer ciertas cositas, miró a Claude que iba hacia el grupo cuando ella le detiene tomando su brazo.

-Oye Claude, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy?

-Oh, claro, no hay problema, pero necesito tomar apuntes de eso.-se zafa de Lila y la chica mira a Juliet de malas. Pero entonces siente la mano de alguien y al voltear ve a Marinette.

-Lila, no nos conocemos mucho, pero ¿no quieres acercarte?-Lila miro sorprendida a Marinette, no muchos querían hablar con ella después de enterarse de la verdad de la supuesta amistad con Ladybug, la italiana la mira sorprendida pero la sonrisa de Marinette la desarmo.

-Bueno, puede ayudarme, aunque no es que necesite ayuda.

Marinette quería empezar de cero con Lila, puede ser que fuese una mentirosa pero no deseaba que Lila volviese a ser Volpina, si no podía ser amiga de Ladybug podía ser la de Marinette. Chloe en cambio al ver cómo se juntaban los de la clase se fue con Sabrina fuera del salón.

-¿Cómo se atreve esa? Por su culpa me regañaron, pero le voy a hacer saber su lugar a esa campesina.

Cuando Juliet terminó de explicar todos le agradecieron, se sintió mejor, más confiada de estar entre tantas personas, Marinette ahora estaba dispuesta a darle ese tour.

-Gracias por la ayuda Juliet, incluso a mí me sirvió. Ven, te mostraré la escuela. Espero te guste estar aquí.-sin que nadie se diese cuenta una kwami llegó a su portadora y se escondió entre la gran chaqueta que usaba. Al salir del salón quedando vacío y Chloe entró seguida de Sabrina que escondía algo, Claude observó eso y al entrar al salón vio a Chloe con una botella de jugo de arándanos y a Sabrina sosteniendo la mochila de Juliet.

-Eso le enseñara su lugar. ¡Ábrela más!-le gritó a Sabrina. Pero entonces escuchan una risa y ven a Claude con su celular grabando todo.

-Yo que ustedes no haría eso.

-¡Claude!- Chloe casi tira la botella de jugo.- Esto…jaja, no es lo que crees, solo íbamos a dejarle esto como ofrenda de paz.

-Aja, pues puedes dejar tu ofrenda de paz en el escritorio, sino este video terminará en manos de la maestra.-Chloe gruño, no quería quedar mal con el chico, dejó la botella en el escritorio y se fue del salón con Sabrina. Sain entonces sale de debajo de la chaqueta de Claude.

-Muy buena esa Claude, esa chica no me da buena espina.

-Ni a mí, además entre los nuevos hay que ayudarse y que le hagan eso a una chica tan linda me da rabia.

-Ajá, y ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Primero decirle a Juliet que mejor guarde sus cosas en los casilleros, y segunda presentarme como es debido y darle las gracias por la ayuda con esos problemas.

-Esas son tres cosas.-dijo el kwami rodando los ojos.

Juliet había quedado encantada con la escuela y más aún con la biblioteca, Marinette intentaba hacerle platica a Juliet pero la joven a veces se agachaba apenada y daba respuestas cortas apenas llegando a la biblioteca y viendo la cantidad de libros y títulos que había.

-Te gustan mucho los libros.-comentó Marinette y al fin Juliet le miro y asintió.

-Me gustan mucho, yo…no tenía amigos en mi anterior escuela, bueno uno, pero estaba mucho tiempo sola, por eso me gustan los libros.-desvió la mirada pero Marinette le coloca la mano en el hombro y Juliet la mira sorprendida.

-Puedes considerarme a mí una amiga. Bienvenida seas Juliet.-se ganó una gran sonrisa de parte de Juliet, en eso Rose se acerca.

-Disculpa Marinette pero ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

-Claro, en seguida vuelvo Juliet.

-No hay problema…-al irse Marinette, Juliet empezó a caminar por la biblioteca y entonces siente algo en la parte de enfrente de su chaqueta viendo a Breezy.

-Te ves contenta, para ser tu primer día no te ha ido nada mal.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? No lo puedo creer, debería estar en un manicomio.

-Te dije que soy real, pero eso sí, cuídate de esa rubiecita oxigenada, casi salgo y le arranco el pelo.-Breezy bufo frustrada y eso le saco una risa a Juliet.

-Bueno, para ser un producto de mi imaginación no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Mientras tanto…

En la televisora de Paris un concurso de canto estaba llevándose a cabo, los jueces eran Jagged Stone, XY, y la nueva cantante del momento Rosalind, una pelirroja de ojos azules con un vestuario que simulaba una rosa. Cada juez escuchaba a los participantes y al final le tocaba el turno a una chica de nombre Clarisse, necesitaba al menos 25 de los 30 puntos que daban los jueces para pasar a la siguiente ronda. El presentador Alec, presentaba a los tres de los cuales dos sólo pasarían.

-Y hemos escuchado a Clarisse, que sueña con ser una cantante como nuestros aquí presentes pero ¿lograra superar la puntuación de los demás?-la puntuación apareció, 24, la joven quedó con la boca abierta.- Y se ha decido, lo sentimos chica pero fuiste la de menor puntaje, por lo que Alexis y Ruby ¡pasan a la ronda final!

La chica salió a los vestidores indignada por el resultado aún con el micrófono en mano.

-No es justo, yo soy mejor que ellos, ¡soy mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que están allí!

La gran ventana se abre y Hawk Moth sonríe ante su nueva víctima oscureciendo la mariposa.

-Es horrible que no sepan apreciar el talento de una estrella.-la mariposa voló y se instaló en el micrófono.- Opereta te doy el poder de vengarte de quienes te despreciaron, y a cambio me darás los miraculous que tanto quiero.

-Como ordenes Hawk Moth.-se oscureció por completo y apareció con su piel pálida, el cabello azul oscuro y un vestido y botas rojas y una gargantilla negra.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la escuela un grupo de alumnos veían el programa y Rose aún estaba con Marinette y Juliet.

-¡Oh! Alexis gano, estoy segura que él será el vencedor.-dijo Rose viendo el programa, ambos concursantes estaban felices cuando de repente una voz interrumpe el programa.

-¡Ha habido un cambio en los resultados!-dijo la akuma.- ¡YO! Soy la auténtica y única ganadora.-los tres jueces se levantaron.

-Pero ¿quién eres tú para decir eso?-exclamó Rosalind viendo a la chica.

-Me llamo Opereta, y soy mucho mejor que ustedes cantantes de quinta.-empezó a cantar unas notas en el micrófono y los presentes quedaron hipnotizados por ella.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Jagged Stone.-No soy nada, tu eres la mejor.

-¡Tu voz es hermosa!-exclamo XY y con él todos los demás presentes.

-JAJAJAJA! Primero Paris, luego el mundo. Regresaré por ustedes y mi próximamente enorme club de fans.-del micrófono sobresalía un cable, esta lo estiro y como un látigo golpeo la cámara, la villana se marchó de allí y todos quedaron con la boca abierta, Marinette salió de la biblioteca y Juliet sintió de repente cómo le jalaban el cabello.

-Auch…-salió al baño de niñas y comprobó que no había nadie.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Debemos ir y ayudar, esa chica ha sido akumatizada, o sea, tienes que transformarte.

-¿¡QUE!? Oye, yo no sé qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezcas, me contaste muchas cosas ayer sobre poderes, transformaciones, pero eso no significa que deba hacer lo que tú me digas, no existes en todo caso, no eres real y déjame sola, ¡auch!-le volvió a jalar el cabello.

-¿Sientes eso? Entonces soy real y la gente que esté afuera con ese akuma también así que has lo que te digo o muchas personas pueden salir lastimadas.-dijo cruzando sus bracitos y estando de frente a la chica, ¿quién diría que un kwami pudiese ser tan intimidante?

En el centro de Paris las personas estaban siendo hipnotizadas por Opereta, la akuma reía y en los tejados llegó Ladybug seguida de Chat Noir y de Vulpine.

-Me encontré con el zorrito de camino.- dijo Chat señalando a Vulpine.

-Oye, ¿cómo que me encontraste?

-No discutan.-los separó Ladybug.- El akuma debe estar en su micrófono, no lo suelta y no veo ningún otro objeto.

-Entonces vamos a por el.- dijo Vulpine y este bajó de la azotea, Chat Noir se colocó justo en la otra azotea esperando el momento del ataque.

-Oye, la desafinada, ¿no te sabes otra canción?

-¿Cómo que desafinada? Te voy a demostrar quién está desafinado.- iba a cantar cuando entonces aparecen Ladybug y Chat Noir desde arriba pero Opereta grita en el micrófono y por la honda de sonido son lanzados chocando contra los edificios.-Buen intento héroes de pacotilla, pero cuando termine con ustedes no quedaran ni para el recuerdo.-dijo sacando de nuevo el cable y dándole vueltas.

Cerca de allí una figura saltaba por las azoteas, se detuvo, tenía un traje completamente amarillo, un cinturón negro dividido en tres que caía de lado en su cintura donde había una especie de bastón negro amarrado, la división de sus guantes negros se marcaban con dos líneas negras, su antifaz era amarillo y tenía un sombrero amarillo con negro como si fuera la cabeza de Breezy, una raya negra y un punto en el centro, incluso los rizos de su cabello estaban mejor peinados. Suspiró.

-¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto? Y ¿qué voy a hacer con esto?-dijo tomando aquel objeto en su cintura.- Parece una cerbatana, genial…

Un gran disturbio la sacó de sus pensamientos y fue a ver, allí vio a Ladybug peleando contra la akuma, atrás Chat Noir intentó atacar pero la akuma lo atrapó tomándolo de la cintura con el cable y lanzándolo contra Ladybug. Vulpine lanzó su escudo y fue cuando de nuevo una nota alta sacudió a los héroes.

-Jajajajaja, un último réquiem para los héroes. Y cuando estén inconscientes tomaré sus miraculous.

Una nota extremadamente fuerte sonó, para horror de los héroes atrás de ellos estaban las personas hipnotizadas, autos y objetos empezaron a caer por la onda de sonido que empezó a lanzarles de todo, tomaban a la gente y la ponían en un lugar seguro o al menos lo más alejado posible de lo que caía. Una aterrada Juliet miraba todo desde arriba y observó como un auto iba directo a Ladybug que intentaba poner a salvo a una pareja que empujó a un lado siendo atrapados por Vulpine.

-¡LADYBUG!-gritó Chat Noir yendo hacia su lady.- ¡Cataclysm!-el auto se deshizo salvando a su lady pero detrás venía un autobús, ambos se cubrieron y…nada. Al abrir los ojos vieron al autobús pegado con alguna especie de sustancia dorada entre dos faroles.

-¿Qué es esto?-se acercó Ladybug y Opereta gritó frustrada.

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!-una esfera dorada se estrelló en su boca callandola.

Frente a ellos cayó Juliet con la cerbatana en mano dando la espalda a los héroes. Apretó más la cerbatana mirando a Opereta.

-Un mensaje de tus patrocinadores, me mandaron a callar los aullidos que estás soltando. Deberías considerar otra carrera querida.-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante ganándose un tic nervioso por parte del akuma que se quitó de la boca la miel como si fuera cinta adhesiva. Ladybug miró a la nueva heroína y recordó lo que le dijo el maestro Fu.

-El otro compañero…-el anillo de Chat Noir le puso de nuevo alerta.

-Ah, bichito, será mejor que acabemos con esto.

-Tienes razón Chat. ¡Lucky Charm!-Ladybug atrapó una bocina.-¿Una bocina?

-¿Vas a dar un concierto mi lady?-entonces Ladybug miró alrededor, la cerbatana, el micrófono de la que sobresalía el cable debajo de éste.

-Algo así minou, Chat, Vulpine, necesitamos conectar ese cable. ¡Por favor! Necesito tu ayuda igual.-le dijo a la abeja que alzó su pulgar a Ladybug sin voltear y sonrió.

-Bien, hey zorrito, ¿crees poder darme una mano?

-No una, varias, y no me llames zorrito, minou.

-Oye, sólo my lady puede decirme así. Pero ya discutiremos luego, mi tiempo se acaba.

-Bien, ¡adelante!

Ambos héroes se lanzaron contra la akuma, Vulpine invocó su Ilusiore Fire de la cual aparecieron varios Chat Noir y Vulpine que rodearon a la akuma. Ésta empezó a golpear las ilusiones que se desvanecían con un humo naranja, pero el verdadero Chat tomó el cable del micrófono y lo lanzó hacia su lady que lo conectó hacia la bocina y le subió todo el volumen, todas las ilusiones se desvanecieron y Vulpine estaba encima de un farol con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Esto es todo? Acabare con ustedes.- Opereta cantó su nota alta pero ésta vez el efecto pasó del cable a la bocina que Ladybug sostenía.

-No lo creo.-sonrió Ladybug que antepuso la bocina y la onda de sonido fue contra Opereta que la lanzó hacia atrás, justo a media calle Juliet le espera.

-¡Honey Drop!-lanzó un beso al aire de donde una esfera de miel se forma.- ¡Expandir!

La esfera creció volviéndose enorme y Opereta rebotó yendo de nuevo hacia los tres héroes donde Vulpine en el aire le quitó el micrófono que lanzó a Chat Noir y éste golpeo con su bastón que cayó roto a pies de Ladybug saliendo la mariposa.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeña mariposa. ¡Yo te libero del mal!-atrapó la mariposa.- Te tengo.-soltó a la mariposa blanca.- Adiós pequeña mariposa ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Todo lo destruido volvió a reconstruirse y las personas salieron de aquel hechizo, Chat Noir y Ladybug chocaron puños.

-/Bien hecho/

-Hey, ¿quién me da esos cinco?-preguntó Vulpine que alzó ambas manos y los héroes la chocaron con su nuevo compañero.

-Y ahora, ¿quién es la nueva?-preguntó Chat Noir pero al voltear se dieron cuenta que la heroína había desaparecido. Pero el anillo le daba aviso que su transformación terminaría pronto.-Oh, lo siento my lady, pero debo marcharme.-le da un beso en el dorso de la mano que ésta vez Ladybug no puede rechazar a tiempo y se marcha.- ¡Miausta luego!-aquello provocó una pequeña risa en Ladybug.

-Yo también me marcho.-dijo Vulpine que igual escucho su alarma.- Sino me vuelvo una calabaza. Hasta luego.-al irse Ladybug se ríe a lo bajo.

-Yo igual, hora de marcharme.-volteó donde antes había estado la nueva chica, no le había visto la cara pero aun así sonrió.-Es bueno que no estamos solos.-se marchó de allí.

La escuela había terminado, todos se estaban yendo y ahora Alya llamaba la atención por las geniales imágenes de una nueva heroína en Paris.

-La han llamado Queen Bee, qué rabia que no pude estar allí esta vez, cuando llegué en mi bicicleta todo había terminado.

-Queen Bee, mientras no sea como la que tenemos en clase…-susurra Claude a Marinette señalando a Chloe, Marinette se ríe un poco y Adrien arqueó la ceja ya que no había escuchado lo que le dijo.

-¿Adrien?-Nino vio a su amigo desviar la vista de repente pero no entendía por qué.

-Debo irme, el gorila me está esperando.-dijo yéndose, pero antes volteó a ver a Marinette que seguía a lado de Claude y eso hizo que apretara la correa de su mochila.

Todos estaban yéndose a casa, Claude miraba por su celular las noticias y las fotos de los tres héroes era lo que le llamaba la atención ya que de la nueva chica, Queen Bee, sólo había un par de fotos en las que no se veía bien la imagen.

-Creo que el equipo se hace más grande. Oye Sain, ¿conoces a la abejita?

-Conozco al kwami, pero créeme, no es muy agradable.

-¿Es en serio? Pues espero que la chica sea agradable…-estaba tan distraído que no se fijó en la banca frente a él, cayó irremediablemente y se sujetó la cabeza, rodó hacia el suelo, se había golpeado la cara y se cubrió la nariz. Entonces frente a él, un pañuelo.

-¿Te hiciste daño?-Juliet estaba frente a él preocupada y Claude miro esos ojos grisáceos que le asemejaron a un paisaje helado de invierno. La chica le retiró la mano que tenía en la cara y colocó en su nariz el pañuelo, Claude se había quedado congelado.-Veo que sólo fue el golpe, nada grave.-le sonrió dulcemente y eso hizo que él se sonrojara tomando el pañuelo en su cara, ella se levantó para irse.

-Espera tu pañuelo…

-Quédatelo, no importa, tú lo necesitas más que yo.-le sonrió tímida y se fue de allí dejando a Claude con un ligero sonrojo.

-Oye, Claude, ¡Claude!-la voz de su kwami le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Ah, claro, nos vamos.- salió de la escuela y miró el pañuelo, sonrió y lo guardó.-Hasta mañana, linda.

Juliet iba en el autobús y miraba su celular, el transporte iba casi vacío y Breezy se asomó de su mochila.

-Muy buen trabajo.

-Gracias yo…la verdad tuve miedo, pero al ver cómo peleaban…-su mirada parecía iluminarse.

-Chica, tienes espíritu, aunque no lo parezca, Queen Bee llegó y está para quedarse.

-Me hubiese gustado un nombre más tierno.

-A mí me encanta.

-A ti te queda como anillo al dedo.-la chica se rió y bajó del transporte, al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que un ancianito de camisa hawaiana estaba sentado cerca de la salida donde ella bajó y sonrió.

-Tenía mis dudas con Breezy, pero usted tenía razón maestro. Harán buen equipo.-dijo Wayzz que estaba en la maleta de su maestro.

-Al igual que con el zorro, se complementan. Son perfectos.-dijo el maestro viendo desde la ventana a la chica caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…..

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado, para el próximo capítulo habrá una sorpresa para nuestros héroes, un poco de romance y humor, un spoiler, mar, arena y bikinis. Hasta la próxima. XD**

 **Respuestas.**

 **LeisureDoll –** Gracias por leer mi historia y de que te gustara. Muchas gracias XD

 **Veilchens –** Gracias por su aportación, me ha servido de mucho tu consejo y ahora controlo mejor los tiempos. Claude en sí es una versión civil de Chat Noir, y Juliet si puede ser un poco peor que Marinette, pero ya verás cuanto cambia con el antifaz.

 **Sweet.14** -Amo la pizza, gracias XD

 **Minicataclims –** Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero te guste lo que viene adelante.

 **NelmUnicorn –** Gracias por seguirme, espero que te siga gustando la historia a ti y a muchos.

 **Nacex96 –** Que bueno que te gustara, espero que lo que sigue más adelante igual guste a todos. Y Breezy le dará dolores de cabeza a su portadora.

 **Valentina –** Gracias por leer esta historia.

 **Gracias por animarme, seguiré actualizando tal como el tiempo me lo permita. Así que hasta pronto y ahí nos leemos. X3**


	5. Marsella

**Y lo prometido es deuda. Gracias en serio por sus reviews, me dan ánimo de seguir escribiendo más rápido. Y espero les guste, no acepto tomatazos solo pizzas XD Y…una disculpa por no poder subir el capítulo desde antes pero por alguna razón la página no deseaba cargar el capítulo.**

….

Capítulo 5.

Marsella.

Ese día los estudiantes de la clase de la señorita Bustier estaban contentos, ¿por qué? Porque gracias a las calificaciones de los estudiantes en los últimos exámenes habían logrado ganar un premio. Y el anhelado premio era nada más que un viaje a Marsella para todo el grupo, un fin de semana lejos de los problemas. Todos parecían felices, incluso Marinette, aunque no había sido así al principio. Marinette estaba dispuesta a no ir al viaje de grupo preocupada de que algún akuma apareciera en su ausencia, pero al mencionárselo al maestro este la tranquilizó y le dijo que podía irse tranquila, y aunque quiso quedarse él le dijo que debía disfrutar de su vida y no sumirse tanto en la responsabilidad de ser Ladybug. Al final se había reunido con Chat Noir y Vulpine en la torre y ambos dijeron que tenían asuntos ese fin de semana que no podían posponerse más. Al final serían como unas vacaciones para los héroes. Y Queen Bee, aún no tenían un contacto del todo directo, la veían en batalla pero nunca fuera de ella, desaparecía después de las peleas y ni qué decir de las rondas nocturnas, no iba.

Todos estaban hablando con sus compañeros de asiento en el autobús, bueno, la mayoría, algunos no estuvieron tan de acuerdo con sus compañeros de asiento; pero incluso la linda Marinette estaba con Lila y parecía que se llevaban bien…espera, ¿linda? Esa palabra estaba dentro de su cabeza últimamente cada vez que pensaba en Marinette, Adrien sonrió a su amiga que reía con Lila, era tan dulce, gentil, linda, no, no, ¡no! Marinette era linda pero estaba Ladybug, desde aquella noche había intentado acercarse a su lady más, no podían revelar su identidad pero no significaba que no podían saber ciertas cositas de ellos como sus gustos, color favorito, la vida personal estaba estrictamente prohibida. Disfrutaba esos momentos, suspiró enamorado, pero entonces el zorro intervenía, no era mal sujeto pero lo sacaba de quicio como Claude, que tampoco no era malo, pero de alguna forma le molestaba esas muestras de cariño exageradas que iban a Marinette, eso le hacía enojar y Plagg se divertía a costillas suyas. Volteó a ver a su compañera de asiento, Juliet estaba leyendo un libro y Adrien intentó ver de qué trataba.

-¿Eh?-la pobre sintió la mirada del rubio y se cohibió enseguida.

-Lo siento, es que te ves tan concentrada en el libro.

-Oh, bueno, es una novela de misterio.-dijo con voz queda.

-¿Y de qué trata?

-Bueno, es sobre un detective que intenta averiguar quién asesinó a su compañero y detenerlo antes de que vuelva a atacar.

-Suena interesante, platícame más.-ambos empezaron a hablar de novelas, pero eran vistos por Marinette que se lamentaba un poco de no haber quedado con Adrien y por Claude que también se lamentaba un poco por no quedar con Juliet, le parecía una chica agradable, y deseaba conocerla más pero en cada intento la chica parecía correr, era tímida, y eso le encantaba.

-Vaya Marinette.-dijo Lila mirando la libreta de bocetos de ella.- Tus diseños son muy lindos.

-Gracias Lila.-intentar ser amiga de Lila no era fácil, después de lo sucedido muchos dejaron de hablar con ella, Marinette era de las pocas personas que hablaban con ella con una sonrisa.

-Aunque claro, eso me recuerda cuando posé para una revista en Italia, había bocetos enormes de los vestidos que deseaban que modelara.-las mentiras de Lila eran el problema más grande a tratar.

-Oh…-frunció un poco el ceño pero al final le sonrió.- Apuesto que debiste haber salido bien en las fotos. Y dime Lila, ¿extrañas Italia?

-No, estoy acostumbrada a viajar por todo el mundo.-miró a Marinette por un momento y suspiro.- Bueno…a veces.-Marinette expandió su sonrisa, esta vez sabía que le hablaba con la verdad.

Al llegar a Marsella el autobús se detuvo en un hotel cerca de la playa.

-Todos tomen su equipaje y bajen del autobús.-pidió la maestra, todos se levantaron y al abrir el compartimiento de Adrien un fuerte olor a queso inundó el lugar, todos se quejaron y abrieron las ventanas no importando el aire acondicionado.

-¡Algo se acaba de morir aquí!-exclamó Claude y Adrien tapándose la nariz miró de mala gana a Plagg.

-Con razón estabas tan calladito.-susurró y cerró su equipaje antes de que alguien lo viera. Al bajar la maestra tomó aire como todos los demás.

-Tranquilos, lo más probable es que el aire acondicionado del autobús tuviese una avería, como sea, las habitaciones ya están separadas, tendrán que elegir pareja, en el caso de los chicos tres de ustedes estarán juntos.

-Marinette, definitivamente te quedas conmigo.-le dijo Alya alejándola de Lila, la chica no le caía bien debido a que tuvo que pedir disculpas por el falso reportaje.

-E-Está bien. Nos vemos luego Lila.

-Nos vemos en la playa Marinette.

Todos se instalaron en sus habitaciones, los cuartos de los chicos estaban en un piso diferente, todos empezaron a sacar su ropa para salir a la playa, Marinette había planeado cada mínimo detalle en su traje de baño, era un traje de dos piezas de color rosa con holanes, se puso encima una chaqueta roja de mangas hasta el codo y parecía con el traje de baño que traía una faldita.

-Marinette yo me quedo en el cuarto.-le dijo Tikki a su amiga asomándose por el bolso.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, y si deseo salir a la playa puedo fácilmente salir.

-Es que no me gusta dejarte sola.

-No te preocupes Marinette, recuerda que soy tu kwami, el kwami de Ladybug.-Marinette sonrió.

-Está bien pero cuídate.

Alya salió del baño con un traje de baño de una pieza de color ocre y un conjunto parecido al de su amiga sólo que con un short de mezclilla. Ambas salieron del cuarto y en la entrada del hotel vieron a Nino y éste les saludo.

-Hola chicas, ¿vamos a la playa?

-Y ¿Dónde está Adrien?-preguntó Marinette no viendo al rubio allí.

-Una de las condiciones que le pusieron para venir es que debía tomar en línea sus clases de chino, no lo veremos por la playa durante las siguientes dos horas.-contestó el moreno y eso desilusionó un poco a Marinette.

-Bueno, lo veremos después, ¡en todo caso vamos a divertirnos!-gritó Alya jalando a ambos a la playa.

Mientras tanto en la playa Claude estaba jugando un partido de volleyball de playa contra Kim, Claude estaba haciendo equipo con Alyx y por momentos parecía que jugaban entre ellos.

-Voy por algo de agua.-salió de la cancha improvisada y miró a Rose que fue la desafortunada que estaba del lado de Kim, le hizo una señal y cuando ella salió de la cancha Kim y Alyx siguieron jugando.-Esos dos se toman las cosas demasiado en serio.

-Yo creo que es porque se gustan y aún no lo saben, son perfectos el uno para el otro. Mejor regreso con Juleka, nos vemos Claude.

Claude estía con una chaqueta blanca de manga corta y un traje de baño color azul, suspiró y vio a Marinette, Alya y Nino hablar cerca del agua, vaya que se veían lindas ambas, habían dejado sus chaquetas en una sombrilla.

-Mari se ve muy linda con ese bikini.-Sain salió de la chaqueta.

-Oye Claude, yo no quiero nadar.

-Sain, te pueden ver. Y debiste haberte quedado en el hotel entonces.

-Pero te dije que deseaba broncearme, así que me si me disculpas me voy.-el kwami salió de la ropa de Claude y desapareció, el castaño no supo por dónde se fue, lo buscó con la mirada pero de la nada siente como aprisionan su brazo.

-Hola Claude, ¿no quisieras irte a nadar un rato conmigo?-Chloe lo había atrapado, cuando Adrien no estaba cerca Claude era su segundo objetivo, llevaba un bikini de color negro y se le pegaba demasiado al brazo.

-Eh…creo que me olvide la crema bronceadora en mi cuarto voy por ella.-logró escapar de allí rápidamente antes de que Chloe pusiera sus garras encima.

Adrien terminó con la odiosa sesión de estudio, apagó su tableta y salió de su habitación como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Vistiendo su traje de baño verde y una camiseta blanca.

-Oye ¿por qué la prisa?-se quejó Plagg con su portador.

-Plagg, lo siento, pero quiero ir a la playa y divertirme con los demás.

-Aja, y así veras y también a tu amiga en su traje de baño.

-¡Plagg! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas gato pervertido?

-¿Yo soy el pervertido? Pero si tienes la cara totalmente roja.

-Es por las cosas que dices.-reclamó sin mucho éxito ganándose sólo una mirada divertida por parte de Plagg.

-Cómo sea, a mí no me interesa ir a la playa, me quedaré en el cuarto con mi adorado Camembert. Diviértete.

Adrien suspiró frustrado, ¿cómo Plagg podía decir esas cosas de la dulce Marinette? Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, pero entonces nota la presencia de Chloe, en un rápido movimiento digno de Chat Noir tomó una sombrilla y se ocultó tras de ella, Chloe era seguida por Sabrina y entonces la escuchó gritar, Lila tenía a Claude del brazo y ahora ambas parecían discutir.

-Lo siento por él pero así me quita un peso de encima.-entonces los vio, estaban en el agua, se acercó a ellos que apenas se acercaban en la orilla y se congeló, Marinette salía del agua justo detrás de Alya y Nino, que miró el lindo bikini y las suaves y exquisitas curvas de su amiga de donde bajaban pequeñas gotas de agua, no sabía que Mari fuese tan atractiva, su cuerpo parecía estar perfectamente bien trabajado y…oh por Dios, ¿esos eran abdominales? Su estómago no era por completo plano, esos músculos estaban allí aunque no se notaran del todo. Sintió caliente la cara que no reaccionó cuando Nino le empezó a mover por los hombros.

-Viejo, ¿estás bien? ¡Adrien!

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien.

-Adrien tienes la cara roja.-la inocente Marinette, preocupada por todos.

-Yo…estoy algo asoleado, voy por algo para enfriarme, ¡enseguida regreso!-se retiró y suspiró intentando calmarse.- Tal vez Plagg no esta tan mal…

Claude había logrado escaparse de ambas chicas, aprovechó un momento de su discusión para escapar.

-Ser tan atractivo debería estar prohibido.-entonces la vio, sentada bajo una sombrilla Juliet estaba leyendo un libro. Se acercó a ella, la chica vestía con una ropa holgada, un short de tela y una camiseta aguamarina.-Hola Juliet, ¿qué hace una chica tan linda apartada de los demás?

-¡Ah!-la chica casi le da un ataque al ver a Claude.-Ammm, nada.-desvió la vista a alguna parte de su libro.

-Y ¿no has ido a nadar?-la vio encogerse de hombros, le parecía adorable.

-No me gusta nadar.-se abrazó de su piernas y Claude se sentó a lado de ella mirando sus expresiones.

-¿Le…tienes miedo al agua?

-No es eso…no me gusta la playa.

-Ya veo…pero sabes, muchos se están divirtiendo, incluso Nath, está con Rose y Juleka.-la chica bajó la mirada.- No te gustaría entonces ir por un helado, yo invito.-Juliet al fin le miró, pasaron segundos de indecisión cuando le mostró una sonrisa a Claude.

-Me encantari…-un líquido cae sobre ella y deja caer su libro. Al voltear Lila, en un bikini blanco, tenía un vaso en la mano.

-Oh lo siento tanto, me tropecé en la arena y te empape. ¿No te paso nada?-se agachó mirando a Juliet.

-N-No…no pasó nada. Voy a limpiarme.-rápidamente se levantó y tomó su toalla para irse a lavar a las regaderas.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.-Lila parecía arrepentida y Claude se rasca la cabeza frustrado.

-No pasa nada.

-Oye, que tal si vamos por unos helados, yo te invito, ya nos alcanzará Juliet luego.

-Ok…-Lila le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de allí, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios sin que el chico se diese cuenta, solo un kwami que estaba tomando el sol se dio cuenta de eso y rodó los ojos.

-El chico aún le falta mucho por aprender.

Marinette estaba embobada viendo a Adrien golpear esa pelota de playa, desde que el chico se había quitado la camiseta dejando al descubierto su bien formada anatomía, Marinette sentía que el aire faltaba a sus pulmones de a momentos, era claro que Adrien cuidaba bien su cuerpo, esos músculos ligeramente marcados y esa sonrisa brillante. Podía morir feliz en ese momento. Ni siquiera quitó su expresión cuando la pelota le rebotó en la cabeza.

-Marinette, ¡concéntrate!-Alya le tomó por los brazos.

-Es tan perfecto.-Alya bufó a la actitud de su amiga.

-Amiga tienes que reaccionar.

-Eh, ah, lo siento Alya, es que Adrien es tan…

-Perfecto, tú lo dijiste, pero estamos jugando, y no sabemos cuándo vas a tener otra oportunidad de estar así con Adrien.

-Tienes razón.

-ADRICHOOO!-antes de poder reaccionar Chloe entraba al agua y abrazaba a Adrien.- Te he estado buscando, quisiera caminar por la playa contigo, así que vamos.-intentó jalarlo y Marinette se acercó.

-Chloe, sino te das cuenta estamos jugando.

-Por favor, ¿qué tiene de divertido ese tonto jueguito? Verdad, Adrien.

-Pues Chloe yo estoy…

-No digas nada más. Ven vamos.

-Chloe déjalo, es obvio que no quiere estar contigo.

-¿Y contigo si? Y por cierto, que traje de baño tan infantil.-Alya intervino antes de que su amiga se le lanzara encima a la rubia.

-Ya basta Chloe, será mejor que te vayas o…-Nino agarraba a su novia de los hombros aunque le pobre estaba sonrojado por tener así a su novia. Pero entonces algo captó la atención de todos, las voces de las chicas gritando.

Nathaniel estaba en el suelo agarrándose la cara y viendo con rabia a tres chicos mayores que habían estado molestando a Juleka y a Rose. Ambas se agacharon para ayudar a su amigo.

-Malditos…

-No estábamos hablando contigo niño, sino con tus amigas.-dijo uno de los chicos, el que le había pegado. Nath se iba a levantar pero Rose y Juleka se lo impiden, no querían que su amigo se viese envuelto en una pelea. Marinette llegó y al ver aquella escena se acercó y se puso entre sus amigos y esos chicos.

-¡Oigan dejen en paz a mis amigos! ¡No queremos problemas!-uno de los chicos sonrió de lado y colocó su mano en el hombro de Marinette.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí.-en ese momento Marinette lo iba a empujar pero ve cómo Adrien aparece tomando al chico del brazo y empujándolo hacia sus amigos.

-No te atrevas a tocarla con tus sucias manos.- Marinette se sonrojó enseguida, ¿Adrien la estaba defendiendo?, no podía creerlo.

-Te acabas de meter en un problema niño bonito.-en ese momento Claude estaba con Lila comiendo ese helado, no veía a Juliet por ningún lado pero la escena que ahora se formaba no le gusto para nada.

-Lila sostén mi helado.

-¡Claude espera!-el castaño de inmediato se puso junto a Adrien sonriendo de lado.

-¿Necesitas apoyo?

-¿Con estos? Lo dudo pero gracias.-sonrió como Chat Noir.

Juliet se había quitado la ropa holgada, salió de las regaderas mostrando un bikini rojo con girasoles amarillos, estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

-Odio esto.-su kwami salió estaba oculta entre su cabello y asomó su cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, que te tiraran refresco encima fue de lo peor, y yo estando cómoda en la toalla. Te lo juro, lo hizo a propósito.

-Estoy segura que fue un accidente.

-Y yo que los cerdos vuelan. Aunque sirvió para que al fin mostrarás el bikini que compraste.

-El que me obligaste a comprar. Me da vergüenza vestir con esto.

-Chica, tienes curvas, no las desaproveches.-pero entonces notan el revuelo que hay en la playa, Max pasa cerca de ella.

-Max, ¿qué pasa?

-Unos chicos empezaron a molestar a las chicas y ahora Adrien y Claude están a punto de enfrentarse con esos mastodontes, debo buscar a Kim.-salió corriendo y Juliet se alarma.

-No puede ser si la señorita Bustier se entera de seguro los castigara a ambos.

-¡Olvídate eso! ¿Crees que sería capaz de regresarnos a todos? ¡Yo quiero mi día de playa!

-Breezy…-le miró acusadora pero se esconde tras un puesto de tablas.- Hay que ayudarlos.

-Sólo di las palabras mágicas.

Claude fue empujado y Adrien lo atrapó a punto de caer, el castaño se frotó los ojos.

-Claude…

-El tipo ese me tiró arena en los ojos.-de repente Adrien es tomado del brazo.

-Ahora tú niño bonito.

-ADRIEN!-gritó con horror Marinette pero Adrien se movió empujando al chico y haciéndolo tropezar, cuando otro quiso atraparle Claude le tacleó pero el tercero lo quitó de encima de su compañero al igual que a Adrien, cuando iba a golpear a Adrien, Nathaniel también se le lanza encima pero no es rival para el tipo y cae al suelo.

-Ustedes mocosos me sacan de quicio.-iba a golpear a Adrien pero entonces una figura aparece y lo lanza hacia el agua. Todos quedaron asombrados de ver a frente a ellos a la heroína Queen Bee aparecer en escena. Incluso Marinette se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Fresquito? ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?

-¡Madre mía pero si es Queen Bee!-gritó Alya que ahora tenía su celular en manos, ¿de dónde lo había sacado? Marinette no podía creer aquello, miró a la abeja, era la primera vez que la veía bien. Queen se acercó a sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-miró el rostro de Nathaniel que aún tenía la marca del golpe y miró a aquellos bravucones que ayudaban a salir del agua a su amigo.

-Detesto a los chicos abusivos. Que esto sea una pequeña lección para que no olviden no abusar de otros.-tomó su cerbatana y disparó un proyectil que se deshizo en el aire formando una nube de polen que empezó a hacer estornudar a los chicos sin parar. Se fueron corriendo aun estornudando y de inmediato se vio asediada por Alya y sus compañeros de clase.

-Queen Bee, la nueva heroína y compañera de batallas de Ladybug y Chat Noir en Paris, tengo un montón de preguntas, ¿por qué desapareces después de cada pelea? ¿y qué haces aquí en Marsella? ¿qué tan amiga eres de Ladybug?

-Ah…tranquila, venía en una misión secreta aquí en Marsella, no sólo tengo responsabilidades en Paris. Pero al ver la escena me pareció correcto intervenir.-se impresionó ella misma de la seguridad de sus palabras, incluso se veía calmada, demasiado adulta.

-¿Qué clase de misión?

-Una secreta como dije, si te digo no sería secreto.- se acercó a Nathaniel y para sorpresa de todos le dio un beso en la mejilla donde le golpearon.- Fuiste muy valiente chico, una recompensa. Bien, hora de irme. Y por cierto, sigo tu Ladyblog, eres genial.-le dijo a Alya y sin más saltó lejos de los chicos y desapareció. Marinette se quedó viendo por donde había desaparecido pero Alya la saca de su asombro.

-Marinette, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Lo grabe todo! Soy la primera en tener una imagen de Queen Bee y que todavía me dirigiera unas palabras. ¡Incluso dijo que sigue mi blog!

-Ah, ¡AH SI! Que increíble ¿no?-dijo intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

-Necesito publicar esto ahora mismo, enseguida vuelvo.-Marinette se acercó a los chicos.

-¿Están bien?

-Si, estamos bien.-respondió Adrien y se acercó a Nathaniel ya que fue el pelirrojo quien se llevó un golpe.-Nath, ¿qué tal tú?

-Estoy bien... n-no pasó nada.-dijo sonrojado por ese beso.

-Ah Adrien, ah…-Marinette llamó la atención de Adrien, no sabía cómo empezar.- Lo que pasó hace rato…gracias también por protegerme de esos chicos…-se detiene al sentir la mano de Adrien en su hombro.

-Yo nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciese daño Marinette.

Marinette sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, la mirada de ambos estaba conectada y parecía que nada podía arruinar ese momento.

-ADRIEEEEEN!-corrección, Chloe era una experta en arruinar momentos, se lanzó a brazos del rubio.-No me puedo creer que esos bárbaros te lastimaron.

-No me pasó nada Chloe…

-Y todo por culpa de la incompetente de Marinette.

-¿Perdón?- esta vez fue Marinette la que reaccionó.- Y según tú ¿por qué fue mi culpa?

-Si tú no te hubieses querido quedar con mi Adrien y después hacerte pasar por la defensora de todos Adrien no hubiese estado aquí, sino que hubiese estado conmigo en esa caminata como yo quería.

-¿O sea que todo es culpa mía?-Marinette estaba que rechinaba los dientes cuando Adrien hace a un lado a Chloe.

-Chloe, estás siendo ridícula, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó hoy. Y si estoy con Marinette, Nino y Alya es porque quiero estar con ellos. Vámonos Marinette.-la tomó del hombro y se fue con Marinette que ahora caminaba con la cara totalmente roja dejando a Chloe hacer su acostumbrado berrinche.

Juliet salió de un montón de sombrillas y suspiró, se dirigía al hotel, había tenido demasiadas emociones para ese día. Entonces vio a Claude, el chico estaba disculpándose con Lila y ésta parecía preocupada por el tomándole el rostro como verificando que no tuviese ninguna herida.

-Parece que al final fue por su helado.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡Y te invitó a ti primero!-la kwami parecía querer desintegrarlos con la mirada.

-Está bien Breezy, Claude es un chico algo...

-Mujeriego, ojo alegre, don juan, coqueto.-Breezy volteo a ver a su portadora que recogió su libro, parecía un poco triste.- Oye, vamos a refrescarnos. Tengo ganas de un buen chapuzón.

-Jeje, ok, pero sólo un ratito.

-Deberíamos avisar a los del hotel al menos para que esos tipos sean expulsados de aquí.-exclamaba Lila molesta.

-Al final estamos bien, no hay que llevar las cosas más lejos.-de nuevo había comprado los helados porque los anteriores se habían derretido por el calor.

-Yo recuerdo una vez que unos tipos se quisieron pasar conmigo, los del hotel los sacaron a patadas, mi familia es muy influyente y tan poderosa…-Claude estaba comiendo su helado dejando que Lila hablara, vio no muy lejos a Adrien y a Marinette sentados bajo una sombrilla, la pobre parecía tiesa como una tabla hasta cuando Adrien le pasa una soda y casi le estalla en la cara, ambos se pusieron a limpiar y algo pasa, Claude no puede verlo pero las manos de ambos se encuentran y de nuevo vuelven a sentarse esta vez los dos como tablas hasta que llegan Nino y Alya. Después miró a sus compañeros, Chloe estaba bronceándose y Sabrina a lado suyo, Kim molestaba a Alix y Max parecía intervenir entre ambos, Ivan y Mylene estaban haciendo una especie de castillo de arena, Rose, Juleka y Nathaniel estaban sentados igual bajo una sombrilla comiendo algo, y entonces, su rostro se coloreó de golpe, Juliet regresaba a la playa después de nadar, su cabello estaba completamente mojado y ese traje de baño…- ¿Claude? ¡Claude!- la voz de Lila le sacó de su trance.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ah!-había roto su cono de helado en las manos y miró apenado a Lila.- Creo que ni yo controlo mi fuerza. Voy a por otro…-volvió a la tienda de helados pero cuando volteó a buscar a Juliet ya no estaba y bajó los hombros derrotado.

Todo fue diversión después de eso y los chicos molestaban un poco a Nathaniel por aquel beso de la heroína, después de la cena todos se prepararon a dormir aunque Alya parecía más interesada en ver las reacciones de su blog.

-¡Mira esto Marinette! He tenido un montón de respuestas por el video. El momento sería más perfecto si Ladybug también apareciera.-Marinette se rió nerviosa.

-Bueno, quién sabe…-Marinette miró por la ventana y Tikki apareció al fin a su portadora.

-Alya se ve feliz. Debo admitir que hasta para mí fue una sorpresa.- Marinette sonrió a Tikki y le susurró.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Yo sí, pero te extrañe.- Marinette le da una galleta a Tikki.

-Yo igual. Pasaron muchas cosas hoy.-entonces algo las saca de su conversación, la heroína de amarillo estaba saltando los techos de los negocios cercanos a la playa alejándose del hotel.-Queen Bee...-miró a Alya y Marinette se estiró exageradamente.- Sabes Alya no tengo sueño, creo que iré a caminar por el hotel, ya sabes.

-Oh, y ¿no iras al piso de los muchachos para ver a Adrien?

-¡Alya!

-Jaja, sólo bromeo, te cubro si la maestra viene.

-Muchas gracias.-Marinette salió del cuarto y al no haber gente en el pasillo abrió la gran ventana de este.- Ahora si, Tikki Transfórmame.-la transformación fue rápida y salió en dirección de donde había visto a Queen Bee, llegó a la ciudad de Marsella, cuando creyó que había perdido a la chica notó una mancha amarilla justo en la Catedral de Marsella, su yoyo le ayudó a llegar donde estaba Queen Bee que veía el paisaje de la ciudad entera sentada.

-Bienvenida Ladybug.-la había visto venir desde donde estaba, así que al voltear a ver a Ladybug sonríe al ver su cara de sorpresa.- Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que me presente.-se levantó y extendió la mano.- Queen Bee, un placer.

-Ah…Ladybug. Aunque bueno, jeje, creo que ya sabes quién soy.

-Lo sé, pero los modales siempre son importantes. - Ladybug sonrió, la chica parecía seria y educada, muy diferente a como era Chat Noir y Vulpine. Ambas se sientan a ver el paisaje de Marsella.

-Es hermoso…por cierto Queen, me enteré de lo ocurrido hoy.

-Lo sé, y dime Bee, supongo que por eso viniste desde Paris. Tuve que inventarme lo de la misión secreta, la verdad vengo de paso, y la escena de hoy no pude pasarla por alto.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho, ayudaste a esos chicos.

-Hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho.-Ladybug sintió que esa chica era demasiado madura aun cuando ambas tuviesen la misma altura, incluso pensó por un momento que fuera mayor que ella.

-Queen Bee, gracias por ayudarnos con los akumas, me gustaría que te sientas bienvenida al equipo y conocieses a Chat Noir y a Vulpine. Siempre te vas antes de poder hablar.

-Jeje, bueno, digamos que soy algo tímida.

-Pues no lo pareces. Nos reunimos en la torre Eiffel casi todas las noches para poder patrullar, podrías venir también.

-Oh, claro, la verdad es que no sabía que hacían patrullas. Pero cuenta conmigo.-el paisaje de la ciudad era hipnotizante, podían quedarse allí un buen rato viendo la ciudad pero tenían su tiempo contado, Bee se levanta y se estira un poco.-Creo que mejor vuelvo, ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera. Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos Ladybug será en Eiffel. Hasta luego.-salta al vacío y toma impulso de la estructura y salta fuera de la vista de Ladybug.

-Hasta luego Queen Bee, será un placer trabajar contigo.

Ladybug salió igual de regreso al hotel, ambas heroínas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros esperando su siguiente encuentro, Paris los esperaba y los cuatro héroes estaban listos para lo que Hawk Moth pusiera en sus caminos.

 **Y….¿qué tal? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Golpes? …mejor lo último no. Como sea, espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que siguen esta historia. Au revoir.**


	6. Amor en el aire

**Uffff, bendito sea la aplicación de copy-paste, agradezco a Wolfmika que me enseñó esta forma de bajar los capítulos. Y sin más, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por seguirme y gracias por los reviews, en serio me animan a seguir y a inspirarme.**

…

Capítulo 6.

Amor en el aire.

El despertador no dejaba de sonar y Marinette terminó por apagar el aparato de un golpe. Tikki tuvo que esquivarla y suspirar viendo el reloj despertador.

-Marinette, tienes que levantarte.

-Tikki, hoy no hay escuela, quiero dormir…-su cara se cubrió con la almohada.

-Pero prometiste a Alya ir con ella al evento ¿recuerdas?

-¿Evento?-tardó unos momentos en recordar y levantarse rápidamente.- ¡El evento!- bajó de la cama y Tikki veía cómo su portadora iba de un lugar a otro en su cuarto.- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡AY!-terminó cayéndose al ponerse sus zapatos.

-Tú también estás emocionada.

-Por supuesto que sí.-tomó un boleto de su escritorio.- La exposición de novias de Paris, los mejores vestidos de los mejores diseñadores están allí, habrá mucho que pueda aprender y… ¡Podré tal vez encontrar el vestido perfecto para mi boda con Adrien! ¡El vestido perfecto para que ambos nos juremos amor eterno en el altar al fin casarnos y tener tres hermosos hijos! ¡Y el hámster! ¡No me puedo olvidar del hámster!

-Ah, Marinette, se te hará más tarde.

-¡AH! Es cierto…

-Y recuerda la razón principal por la que Alya irá, un vestido y un traje inspirados en los grandes Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Lo sé, admito que tengo ansias de ver ese vestido.

-Entonces vamos, o se te hará más tarde.-Tikki se escondió en su bolso y después de tomar unas galletas Marinette salió despidiéndose de sus padres.

Ese día Adrien se encontraba suspirando aburrido, Natalie estaba hablando con los encargados del evento al que lo habían obligado a ir.

-¿Y esa cara?-el kwami salió de entre su chaqueta.

-Estoy cansado Plagg, supuestamente iba a descansar el día de hoy, no a ser el representante de la línea Agreste, no me gustan esta clase de eventos.- Natalie se acerca a Adrien y Plagg logra esconderse.

-Ya ha sido todo arreglado, pasarás por la pasarela unas cuantas veces tal cómo se ha programado.-le pasó la tableta y Adrien suspiro.

-Que bien…-cuando Natalie se fue Adrien dejó la tableta a un lado.- Me gustaría que Ladybug estuviese aquí.

-Mira, Ladybug…-la voz de una mujer hizo que se levantara de su silla.

-¿Ladybug?-fue corriendo hacia donde había escuchado la voz y encontró a una mujer ocultando un vestido con una tela.-Ah…disculpe, me pareció escuchar algo de Ladybug.

-Oh.-la mujer tenía el cabello oscuro y unos bonitos ojos azules aunque no tan azules y perfectos como los de su lady.- Me refería al vestido. Este vestido está inspirado en Ladybug, cada detalle cuidadosamente hecho. Me llamó Cerise y yo diseñe este y el traje dedicado a Chat Noir.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Puedo verlos?

-Claro, puedes verlos, apenas empecé a ser reconocida como diseñadora, no sé si seré tan buena pero estoy feliz que estos dos estén aquí.

Destapó ambos diseños que se encontraban en maniquíes que tenían antifaces y Adrien quedó maravillado, el traje de Chat Noir casi parecía un traje normal de no ser por la solapa que tenía un corte hacia afuera casi como si fueran más afiladas las esquinas, dos claras huellas de gato como prendedores en las mangas, una corbata verde, un bastón en la mano del maniquí y por último un sombrero con orejas de gato. Pero el vestido de Ladybug fue lo que más captó su atención, era un vestido blanco con un escote en forma de corazón, una tela vaporosa rosa bajaba en la falta adornada por puntos blancos, la tela del vestido se cortaba en frente haciendo que las piernas del maniquí se viesen y el costado se cerraba a un corte más largo, un velo blanco con puntos completaba el juego en ese maniquí y incluso los colores del antifaz eran blanco con puntos rosas. Estaba encantado y se imaginó a Ladybug vistiendo ese hermoso vestido.

-Son geniales.

-Sí, lo hice pensando en Ladybug y Chat Noir, para mí sería un sueño saber su opinión.

-Pues si yo fuera Chat Noir estaría encantado de lucir tu traje.

La presencia de Natalie interrumpió el momento, Adrien se disculpó y se dirigió a prepararse cuando entonces escucha la voz de Cerise reclamando a un chico, éste parecía apenado.

-No entiendo ¿por qué quieres romper conmigo?

-Es lo mejor…espero que lo entiendas.

-No lo entiendo Daniel…yo en verdad te amo.

-Cerise…

-Sabes qué, déjalo…eres…eres…-se iba a quitar un anillo de su dedo pero al final no tuvo fuerzas y se marchó llorando.

-¡Cerise!-el chico suspiró frustrado y se fue. Adrien miró a la diseñadora irse cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, pero antes de hacer algo Natalie le apura y Adrien la sigue.

Las grandes ventanas se abren y Hawk Moth sonríe mientras las mariposas vuelan a su alrededor.

-Es horrible que te rompan el corazón, cuando solamente buscas el amor y comprensión de esa persona.-la mariposa se oscurece en la mano de Hawk Moth y sale volando a su víctima, la joven diseñadora miraba el anillo que tenía, lo iba a sacar de su dedo pero la mariposa entra en ésta.- Aphrodita, te concedo el poder de estar con la persona que amas pero a cambio quiero los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Lo haré.-una forma oscura envolvió a la chica por completo.

Mientras tanto Alya estaba con Marinette que no paraba de ver los diseños de vestidos de novias y damas de honor.

-Son preciosos, me gustaría un día diseñar un vestido de novia.

-Estoy segura que algún día lo harás, es más, estoy segura que tú diseñaras tu propio vestido de novia cuando te cases con Adrien.- el rostro de Marinette se volvió un foco rojo y Alya se rió a la reacción de su amiga.-Marinette calma, aún falta mucho para eso.

-Jeje, lo siento Alya pero de sólo imaginarlo… ¡ya sé!-Marinette se sentó en una de las bancas y sacó su libreta de diseños de su bolso, trazos iban y venían y Alya miraba a su amiga trabajar, arrancó algunas hojas y al final un hermoso vestido de novia se encontraba en la libreta de bocetos.

-Marinette, ¡es precioso!

-¿Te parece?

-¡Claro! Y cuando te vea en ese vestido más te vale que yo esté a lado tuyo como la madrina.

-Siempre Alya.-ambas se abrazaron y Alya abre los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh por…

-Hola chicas.-la voz de Adrien hace que se separen y Marinette queda con la boca abierta de ver a Adrien en un smoking blanco.

-Adr-Adri-Adrien…

-Me veo extraño, lo sé.

-¡NO! Digo, te ves genial, todo tú es hermoso, digo, le quedas genial al smoking, no, el smoking te queda genial…

-Ah, gracias.- Marinette a veces podía ser algo rara aunque muy graciosa.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Yo vengo para ver los trajes inspirados en Ladybug y Chat Noir y Marinette viene para tener inspiración y ver los vestidos.- Adrien mira la libreta de Marinette y mira el dibujo del vestido de novia.

-Es increíble, Marinette este vestido es precioso, de seguro te quedaría perfecto.

-Oh, ah, gracias Adrien.- Adrien le entrega la libreta.

-Bueno, debo irme, tengo que caminar con esto puesto en unos minutos, nos vemos.-se despide y Marinette siente las piernas como gelatina, Alya es quien la sostiene de los hombros.

-¿Lo has oído Marinette? Adrien te elogio por este vestido. ¿Marinette?-la pobre Marinette estaba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro mirando a donde se había ido Adrien.- Ya puedes empezar a gritar ya se fue.-y fue entonces que su amiga empezó a gritar y saltar de alegría.

-Adrien cinco minutos.-le dijo Natalie antes de irse, cuando lo hizo Plagg salió de su escondite bajo su traje.

-"Este vestido es hermoso Marinette, de seguro te quedaría perfecto" JAJAJAJA!-rió Plagg y Adrien lo miró de mala gana.-Parece que te gusta la chica tartamuda.

-No le digas así a Marinette, y fue solamente un cumplido.

-Si, y yo siempre le doy cumplidos a mi queso.

-Son cosas diferentes, así que escóndete y no apestes todo.

Marinette ya había dejado atrás su momento de euforia aunque aún seguía suspirando por las palabras de Adrien.

-Marinette, vamos, pronto pondrán los trajes dedicados a Ladybug y Chat Noir y quiero publicarlos en mi blog.

-Lo siento Alya, pero es que aún me parece que estoy soñando.-Alya le pellizca y Marinette grita.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para que vieras que no estas soñando. Adrien en verdad te elogió. Así que ven, vamos a ver los trajes.-se dirigieron hacia el espacio donde se presentarían los trajes, todos parecían emocionados, las cortinas se abren y todos ven con sorpresa que lo que estaba allí no eran los trajes de sus héroes favoritos, sino una mujer vestida de novia, la falda estaba terminada en picos, el cabello negro tenía un peinado alto, en las manos un ostentoso bouquet de flores púrpuras y un antifaz negro.

-El amor, el amor, todos deberían tener a su persona del sueño, su boda del sueño, ¡incluyendome!-todos veían asustados a la chica y Marinette aprovechó para esconderse tras uno de los puestos.- ¡Un dulce amor para todos!-las flores salieron flotando de su bouquet y las personas a las que le caía una flor, la flor desaparecía y esas personas se enamoraban de la persona más cercana.

-¡Tikki!

-A la orden Marinette.

-¡Tikki transfórmame!

Alya se encontraba grabando todo, intentando esconderse a lado de uno de los escenarios.

-Alya aquí en directo, estoy en el lugar de los hechos antes que Ladybug, ¡miren! Ha llegado.

-Ladybug, soy Aphrodita, entrégame tu miraculous.

-Sigue soñando, ¡te ordeno que liberes a estas personas de tu hechizo!

-No lo creo, ¡y no eres nadie para ordenarme qué hacer!-lanzó más flores del bouquet que resultaron ser flores explosivas, Ladybug las esquivó y deshizo unas en el aire gracias a su yoyo.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor.

-Ya lo veo. ¡Si desean que su amor prevalezca atrapen a Ladybug!-ordenó la akuma y todas las personas fueron en contra de Ladybug que empezó a esquivar como podía a las personas, llegó a lado de Alya en un arrastre y en seguida la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a la azotea.

Adrien se estaba quitando la corbata del smoking tras las cortinas cuando escucha a la gente gritar.

-Tus admiradoras están gritando.-dijo Plagg con un pedazo de queso en las manos que se estaba comiendo.

-No creo que sean mis admiradoras.-al abrir la cortina ve cómo la gente estaba huyendo de varias flores flotantes y las que eran tocadas se enamoraban de la persona próxima.- No lo puedo creer, Plagg...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Natalie y el Gorila llegaron con él.

-Adrien, tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

-Pero Natalie…-unas cuantas flores llegaron hacia ellos y el Gorila empujó a Adrien bajo una mesa para que las flores no le tocaran pero a ellos sí. Ambos adultos al momento de ser tocados se miraron el uno al otro, rieron y se abrazaron para después darse un beso que dejó a Adrien pasmado y asqueado a la vez.

-AGH! ¡Qué asco¡ Es la primera vez que no deseo comer nada.-Plagg que contempló la escena tomó a Adrien del rostro con sus manitas.- ¡Ya transfórmate hombre! ¡Hay que detener esta locura o nunca más volveré a comer mi amado queso! ¡PERO A LA DE YA!

-Tra-Tranquilo Plagg.- era la primera vez que veía a su kwami así de alterado.- ¡Plagg Transfórmame!-después de la transformación salió de allí y se apoyó en las vigas del techo para no ser tocado por ninguna flor. Vio a la akuma y la reconoció.- Cerise...-se acercó hacia la novia enloquecida.- ¿No sabe que es de mala suerte que vean a la novia antes de la boda miaudmuaselle?

-Mi boda será perfecta. Y ustedes no están invitados.-empezó a lanzarle varias flores explosivas y una de ellas logró sacarlo de equilibro y cuando iba a caer es atrapado por el yoyo de su querida Ladybug.

-¿Vienes a entregar un regalo a la novia?

-My lady, a la única novia a la que me gustaría dar algo sería a ti.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa coqueta y moviendo las cejas, Ladybug lo suelta y cae de cabeza.

-Ya quisieras chaton.-una mariposa se forma en el rostro de Aphrodita.

-Usa tus flores mi querida Aphrodita y deshazte de ellos, sino jamás podrás estar con tu amor.-obedeciendo las flores explosivas fueron contra los héroes que las esquivaban cómo podían, pero una de las flores los lanzó directamente a las puertas del lugar encontrándose en el exterior y las flores moradas de Aphrodita empezaron a flotar por toda Paris.

No muy lejos de allí Juliet estaba en una librería viendo los libros viejos en una repisa, afuera viéndola desde la ventana estaba Claude con una flor en la mano.

-Hola, Juliet, te vez preciosa hoy, ¿estás ocupada? No…no, eso no. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un zumo conmigo? No muerdo.-dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño pero al final bufó frustrado. Sain salió de su chaqueta moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Claude, ¿en serio? Deberías mejor irte por lo más sencillo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de invitar chicas?

-Tengo más años y experiencia que tú. Y además, ¿no muerdo? Jajajaja, la pobre terminará corriendo.

-Shhh, allí viene.

-Y allá vienen problemas.-Sain señaló a Sabrina y Claude se rió.

-Tranquilo, Sabrina sin Chloe es demasiado indefensa, y de seguro viene por algún pedido de ella.-no se dio cuenta que una flor caía encima de Sabrina que ya había lo había visto desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¡CLAUDE!-ella corrió y lo abrazó para sorpresa de él.- Estoy tan feliz de verte. ¿Esa flor es para mí? Eres un amor, caramelito.

-¿Eh? No la verdad…-la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza y en ese momento Claude se topó con la mirada de Juliet que les miró y se fue algo apenada e incómoda por la escena intima, Claude tenía ganas de gritar y no era el único, Sain estaba siendo aplastado por la chica. Ya un poco lejos Breezy salió de la chaqueta de su dueña.

-Te lo dije, todo un rompecorazones, debes tener cuidado con esa clase de chicos.-el celular de la chica suena.- ¿Y eso?

-Es una aplicación que puse para saber de las actualizaciones del blog de Alya, oh, al parecer ya había subido algo antes...

 _-Grabando en directo, Ladybug y Chat Noir están peleando intentando salvar Paris de una novia enloquecida, pero ¿dónde están los refuerzos cuando se les necesitan?_

Se quedó con la boca abierta y fue a un callejón rápidamente.

-Breezy, Transfórmame.- la kwami fue absorbida por el prendedor, sus dedos rozaron su rostro hacia arriba haciendo aparecer el antifaz, de allí pasó su mano a su cabello donde apareció el gorro y sus rizos adoptaron forma, el traje apareció extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente y al final adoptando una pose con el puño alzado a altura de su rostro y la otra mano extendida atrás.

Claude como pudo se escondió tras un árbol y vio a Sabrina correr buscándolo.

-¡Caramelito! ¿Dónde estás?-se fue de allí y al fin pudo respirar.

-Al fin se fue…-en eso ve a Queen Bee correr por los tejados y saltar con prisa.- Parece ser que algo pasa. Sain, Transfórmame.-el joven se transformó y salió del parque siguiendo a su nueva compañera de equipo.- ¿Problemas abejita?

-Sí, uno muy grande y con un vestido pomposo.-dijo sin mirarlo ya que ella se sonrojaba un poco al verle.

-¿Es broma?-al ver la seriedad de su rostro este se ríe.- No es broma, pero deberías sonreír más.

Ladybug y Chat Noir intentaban acercarse a Aphrodita pero no podían.

-Es muy difícil, y no logro saber dónde está su akuma.-dijo Ladybug.

-Yo sé dónde, en el anillo, en la mano en la que sostiene el ramo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-No eres la única que puede ubicar un akuma bichito.

-No soy tu bichito.-en ese momento una flor explosiva los lanza hacia atrás donde cada uno es atrapado por Vulpine y Queen Bee.

-Te tengo minino, aunque pensé que los gatos caían de pie.

-Muy gracioso zorro.-dijo de mala gana y los cuatro adoptaron una pose de pelea.

-El akuma está en el anillo, debemos quitárselo de alguna forma.-les dijo Ladybug a los recién llegados.

-¿Algún plan para quitárselo?-preguntó Bee viendo a la akuma más molesta.

-Ustedes…no están… INVITADOS A MI BODA!

-¿Cerise?-la akuma voltea a ver la nueva interrupción, su novio.

-Daniel…

-¡Lucky Charm!-invocó el Lucky Charm y para sorpresa de todos, un anillo fue lo que cayó en sus manos.- ¿Un anillo de compromiso? Pero qué voy a hacer…

-Ladybug, ese chico es el novio de ella.-le dijo Chat Noir y Ladybug miró el anillo, al novio y después el dedo de la akuma donde estaba el anillo a quitar.

-Ya sé que hacer…

-Cerise, ¿en verdad eres tú?

-Daniel…yo…-la mariposa morada vuelve a aparecer.

-¡No pierdas tiempo! ¡Tu deber es traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir!-la akuma se toma de la cabeza y mira a su novio.

-¡Vas a amarme aunque no quieras!-le lanza varias flores púrpura y Chat es quien interviene protegiendo al civil.

-¡CHAT!-Ladybug se acerca y entonces Vulpine y Queen Bee atacaron al akuma, Ladybug vio como una flor había tocado a Chat Noir.- ¿Chat Noir?-él parecía no reaccionar hasta que abre los ojos y le sonríe a su compañera.

-Tranquila bichito, ¿no creerás que unas florecitas podrían conmigo?

-Pero…te tocaron. Yo…-Chat Noir toma la mano de su lady.

-Si, pero yo ya estoy enamorado de ti, no creo poder estarlo más.-las mejillas de Ladybug se sonrojaron y eso no pasó desapercibido para Chat que lo vio aún bajo el antifaz de Ladybug.

-Todo esto es mi culpa…-dijo el chico que había salvado Chat.- Rompí con ella porque pensé que le estorbaría en su futuro, ella es hermosa y talentosa, y yo… quería que cumpliera sus sueños.- Chat fue quien le tomó del hombro.

-Ella te ama, y si ambos se quieren entonces podrán pasar cualquier obstáculo, estoy seguro que ella desea pasar el resto de su vida contigo pero no debes decidir por ella lo que es mejor para los dos.-el varón observó al héroe gatuno y Ladybug se impresionó de la seriedad y madurez de su compañero, era la primera vez que veía a Chat así, se acercó y se puso a su lado.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor.-dijo mostrándole el anillo de compromiso y él asintió.

Queen Bee fue arrojada por Aphrodita y Vulpine evitó que unas flores explosivas llegaran a su compañera.

-Odio las bodas.-dijo Bee que se levantaba tomándose la cabeza.

-¿En serio? Pensé que toda chica soñaba con la boda de su sueño.

-Bien, odio las bodas, pero no odiaría mi boda.-ambos tiene que moverse antes de recibir más flores del bouquet.

-¿Esas flores nunca se le terminan? Ilusoire…

-¡NO!- la voz de Ladybug sacó de balance a Vulpine.

-Pero que…

-Hora de cubrirnos. ¡Honey Drop!-dio aquel beso al aire y la pequeña gota apareció.- ¡Encierra!-la pequeña gota se expandió y atrapó a Aphrodita, la akuma empezó a golpear la burbuja y Ladybug fue con ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes tenerla así?

-No sé, pero es ella es fuerte…

-Intenta mantenerla así, Vulpine, necesito tu ayuda. Vamos a darle la boda que quiere.

-¿Me lo puedes explicar?

-Sólo ven.-después de explicar a Vulpine en secreto éste asiente y sonríe.

-¡Ilusoire Fire!-la calle entera empezó a verse envuelta en guirnaldas y lazos, en las paredes, rosas en el suelo, un enorme arco de rosas blancas y un tapete largo y de color rosa que cubría toda la calle.

-Perfecto.- dijo Ladybug y en ese momento para suerte de los héroes la burbuja revienta empujando a Bee que es atrapada por Vulpine. Iba a atacarlos a los dos pero Ladybug llamó su atención.- ¡Oye! Esa no es forma de comportarse en tu boda.-al voltear alrededor Aphrodita quedó impresionada por los detalles de la calle y en el arco se encontró a su novio nervioso pero con el anillo en mano.

-Daniel…-se acercó a él y el varón se arrodilla.

-Cerise, me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra si aceptases casarte conmigo.-le muestra el anillo y ella parecía querer llorar.

-Oh si, ¡sí!-el varón tomó la mano de su novia.

-Primero debo quitarte esto…-tomó el anillo donde estaba el akuma pero entonces la mariposa vuelve a aparecer en el rostro de ella.

-¡TONTA! ¡Es una trampa!- Aphrodita retira la mano pero el anillo ya no estaba en su dedo, Daniel lanzó el anillo a Ladybug y Aphrodita lanzó todo el bouquet a ella.

-¡Cataclysm!- Chat Noir se lanzó contra el bouquet que terminó por deshacerse antes de realizar cualquier efecto y Ladybug atrapó el anillo y lo rompió.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- la mariposa negra salió del objeto y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te liberó del mal!-atrapó el akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.-la mariposa blanca salió volando y a lado suyo el joven le entregó el anillo a Ladybug y ella lo lanzó al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-todo volvió a la normalidad, las personas volvieron a la normalidad aunque no sabían porque estaban abrazadas o tomadas de la mano de otra persona. Todos sonrieron al ver que los poderes de Ladybug actuar.

La diseñadora regresó a su estado y allí frente a ella estaba su novio.

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué paso?

-Cerise…lo siento mucho, pensé que alejándome de ti te hacía un favor, lo siento mi amor.

-Daniel, te amo, mi felicidad es contigo.-entonces el joven se arrodilla y de su pantalón saca una cajita y allí dentro un anillo.- Pensé que no podría hacer esto…pero Cerise, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¡Oh, Daniel!-le abraza y todos miran la escena sonriendo.

-/Bien hecho/-ambos héroes como costumbre chocaron puños.

-Amo los finales felices.-Ladybug casi quería llorar con la escena.

-Ellos serán muy felices my lady, te lo puedo asegurar.-el sonido de un miraculous les llama la atención y voltean a ver a Ladybug.

-Creo que debo irme.- el miraculous de Bee igual empieza a sonar.

-Lo siento, mi tiempo se acaba igual. Feliciten a los novios por mí.-la abeja se marcha primero no sin antes mirar a Vulpine e irse definitivamente. Chat se pone enfrente de su lady.

-Yo también tengo que volver. Pero antes que nada, my lady, espero que la próxima boda que presenciemos sea en donde seamos los protagonistas. Adiós.-se marcha y Ladybug sonríe de lado aunque no puede evitar suspirar.

Los trajes dedicados a Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron un éxito, Alya tomó las mejores fotografías de ambos trajes y Marinette veía todo desde atrás. Tikki se asomó del bolso mirando a su portadora.

-Marinette, ¿pasa algo?

-Me estaba preguntando en lo que pasó con el akuma. Cuando las flores tocaron a Chat Noir dijo que no le hicieron efecto porque ya estaba enamorado de mí.

-Y eso es bueno.

-Yo…no lo sé, me alegro que no le pasara nada a Chat, pero, tengo miedo que si se entera de cómo soy en realidad se desilusione de mí.

-Estoy segura que Chat en verdad te quiere, pero él debe también ver a Marinette, intenta ser más abierta con él.

-Tikki, no lo sé, si soy más abierta puedo ilusionarlo, y yo quiero a Adrien, aunque Chat…-Tikki observó las mejillas sonrosadas de su portadora, empezaba a darse cuenta que sí tenía sentimientos por Chat Noir y eso la hizo reír.

-No te preocupes Marinette, estoy segura que todo estará bien, y dime, ¿qué opinas de los trajes de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-Son perfectos…

-Lo mismo digo.-la voz de Adrien hace que cierre su bolso y lo mire.-Son preciosos, me pregunto si Ladybug y Chat Noir los podrían usar algún día.

-Su-Supongo que sí, si se les pregunta…-dijo con un claro nerviosismo y eso hizo sonreír a Adrien.

-Tienes razón, es más que seguro que aceptarían.

Ambos miraron los trajes y a la feliz pareja que anunciaba su compromiso, viendo reflejado en los maniquís a cada uno de ellos y a su compañero.


	7. Aquarius

**Gracias por los que me siguen y favoritos, en serio los aprecio como no tienen idea TwT. Espero lo disfruten y esperemos que pronto salgan la fecha para los especiales porque YA NOS URGEN!**

…

Capítulo 7.

Aquarius.

Una carrera contra reloj hacia la escuela, Ladybug intentaba por todos los medios llegar antes de que la campana que daba por terminada la hora del receso sonara, como pudo entró al baño de niñas y al no haber nadie se destransformó. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios para dirigirse a clases.

-Estuvo cerca.-le dice Tikki que de inmediato entró en el bolso de Marinette y empezó a comer una galleta.

-Lo sé, y después encontrarme con ese gatito en el árbol de camino…

-Pero llegaste a tiempo y eso es lo importante. Cada día equilibras más tus responsabilidades.

Entró al salón de clases y se sentó en su sitio tranquila cuando la campana sonó, la señorita Bustier entró y justo cuando la maestra iba a hablar casi de último segundo entró Juliet de forma atropellada y trastabillando.

-Si-siento el retraso…-bajó la mirada y se dirigió a su lugar donde su compañera de asiento siempre la ignoraba. La maestra suspiró y sonrió a sus alumnos.

-Bueno chicos, ésta vez harán equipos para hacer un proyecto especial de biología, tendrán que elegir a un animal y explicar en un reporte su hábitat, su forma de vida y todo lo referente a este, deseo ver un reporte completo y eso incluye imágenes, fotografías o dibujos. Voy a hacer los equipos. Alya, Chloe y Nathaniel serán el equipo uno.-un bufido se escuchó de labios de la morena.

-Esto será horrible.

-Tranquila Alya…-intentó calmarla Marinette.

-Adrien, Claude y Rose serán el equipo dos.-Adrien sólo pudo fruncir un poco el ceño y miró a Claude que lanzó un largo suspiro.

-¿No podría cambiar a Adrien con alguna chica? Mientras más chicas lindas mejor.-dijo Claude viendo hacia donde estaba Juliet escondida tras un libro pero Lila creyó que la estaba mirando a ella y le saludó, Claude desvió la vista para ver a la maestra que negó con la cabeza.

-Los equipos ya están seleccionados y antes de que usted también diga algo señorita Bourgeois, no, no se hará el cambio y no pueden cambiar a sus compañeros.-Chloe hizo su usual berrinche.-El equipo tres se conformará por Marinette, Lila y Juliet...-Alya se acercó a Marinette para susurrar.

-Creo que te tocará con la mitómana.

-Alya, no le digas así.

-Es la verdad, después de decir esa mentira sobre Ladybug tuve que borrar el video y disculparme por la falsa información, ¿sabes lo criticada que fui por eso por no confirmar mis fuentes? Y quién sabe en qué tanto más mintió cuando llego aquí.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero esa no es razón para que la trates así. Lila necesita de un buen amigo que no la juzgue.

-Marinette, a veces te pasas de buena.-Marinette sonrió a Alya que la abrazó pero no era la única que tenía problemas con los arreglos de compañero de equipo.

-Adrien, ¿qué te pasa?

-Ah, nada Nino, sólo que…creo que será difícil trabajar con Claude.

-Viejo, tal vez parezca que no se toma nada en serio pero dale una oportunidad, es buen chico después de todo.

-Tienes razón, creo que estoy siendo muy injusto.-volteó atrás para ver a Claude que igual parecía un poco contrariado por los equipos.

Todos salieron del salón de clases y Lila se acercó a Marinette, Alya se marchó para empezar el proyecto con Nathaniel, porque sabía que Chloe no haría nada.

-Bien Marinette, ¿de qué animal deseas hacer la investigación?

-No lo sé, pensaba que podríamos ir al zoológico y así darnos ideas.

-¡Buena idea! Podríamos divertirnos mientras tanto.-atrás de ella Juliet estaba acomodando sus cosas en su mochila y Lila topa con ella.- Oh, lo siento Juliet, no te vi.

-N-No hay problema…-dijo moviendo los hombros.

-Juliet, ¿tú qué opinas?-preguntó Marinette.

-Bueno…sería grato ir al zoológico y así poder ver a los animales.

-Entonces queda decidido, ¿a las tres en la entrada?

-Por mí perfecto, puedo mover mi cita con mi manicurista para mañana.

-E-Está bien.-dijo Juliet que se despidió sin voltear atrás, Lila igual se fue y Marinette suspiró.

-Me gustaría que Juliet fuese más abierta, parece aún asustada de todos.-Tikki asoma su cabecita del bolso.

-Dale tiempo Marinette, no todos se adaptan tan rápido. Y si es así estoy segura que tú podrás hacerla sentir bienvenida.-Marinette sonrió a Tikki y se encaminó fuera del salón.

Mientras tanto fuera de clases otros tenían problemas.

-Lo sé Natalie, pero éste proyecto vale un porcentaje de la calificación, no puedo posponerlo para otra ocasión, dile a mi padre que llegaré tarde.-colgó y suspiró, Claude estaba hablando con Rose y ambos reían.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-Plagg se asomó viendo a Adrien que parecía molesto.

-Me siento algo incómodo cuando estoy con él. No entiendo por qué.

-Bien…podría ser porque el chico en verdad te cae mal o porque estás celoso.

-¿Celoso? Y eso por qué.

-No sé, tú dime.-antes de responder vio como Marinette se despedía de Claude y Rose y éste le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica, Adrien frunció el ceño y la risa de Plagg hizo que lo metiera de vuelta a la chaqueta.-Mejor sigue comiendo tu apestoso queso.

En la entrada del zoológico Marinette estaba lista para poder dar su recorrido por el zoológico, Lila no tardó en aparecer y sonreírle.

-Disculpa la tardanza.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

-Bien, qué tal si empezamos.

-Pero falta Juliet. No podemos empezar sin ella.

-Ya nos alcanzará.-pero en ese momento ambas vieron llegar a la chica que venía corriendo desde la parada.

-Siento…la demora…estaba…-intentaba tomar aire pero Lila la interrumpió.

-Te demoraste, ya íbamos a empezar sin ti.-dijo con claro ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento yo…

-No importa, vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Marinette no aprobó el comportamiento de Lila, apenas ella acababa de llegar, sintió cómo la jaló al zoológico y Juliet tuvo que seguirlas, vieron desde los tigres hasta los perezosos, y notaron que algunos de sus compañeros habían tenido la misma idea que ellos, Nino y su equipo estaban con las panteras, aunque a Kim no le hizo mucha gracia, otros se dedicaban a ver qué animal era el que más les gustaba para poder hacer el reporte y al final las chicas se sentaron en una banca, bueno, al menos Lila y Marinette, Juliet permaneció de pie puesto que Lila había puesto su bolso para que no se sentara.

-Estoy exhausta, y aún no me convence hacer el reporte con alguno de los animales que hemos visto.- se quejó Lila.

-Pues debemos elegir, los demás ya eligieron qué animal utilizaran para sus reportes.

-Podriamos…-la voz queda de Juliet llamó la atención de Marinette.

-¿Qué propones Juliet?

-Amm, aún no visitamos el acuario, podríamos ir a ver…

-¿Y ver un montón de aburridos peces? Qué interesante…-dijo Lila siendo de lo más sarcástica, Juliet agachó la cabeza y Marinette se levanta.

-Podemos ir a ver, tal vez encontremos algo para hacer el reporte.-Juliet sonrió pero Lila rodó los ojos aburrida y no quedó de otra, al llegar el lugar les mostró los diferentes tipos de peces del lugar, pulpos, mantarrayas, tortugas y tiburones que asustaron a Marinette por su cercanía. Pronto llegaron a un ala del lugar en remodelación.

-¿Qué habrá por allí?-preguntó Marinette.

-Están remodelando…tal vez sea un nuevo hábitat.-respondió Juliet y Lila suspiró fastidiada.

-Cómo sea, podríamos ver qué es.

-Lila, está en remodelación, no podemos pasar.

-Vamos Mari, echemos un vistazo, no pasará nada.-justo cuando iba a pasar la línea de seguridad un hombre de cabello castaño y de lentes la detiene.

-Lo siento mucho, pero está prohibido pasar.-Lila le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no era nuestra intención…-Marinette intentó disculparse con el varón que las miraba con absuluta desaprobación pero entonces se enfocó en Juliet.

-¿Juliet?

-¡Marco!-la chica se acercó y el joven la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo.- Chicas, él es Marco Santorelli, es un biólogo marino que vivía en Amiens y amigo de mi hermano. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a asesorar el hábitat que pronto el acuario va a abrir. Pero es un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué animales van a tener aquí?-preguntó Marinette curiosa.

-Nada más y nada menos que animales árticos, los primeros residentes son unos pingüinos que llegaron hace poco, ¿quieren verlos?

-¡Pingüinos! ¡Claro!-gritó Marinette emocionada y las tres entraron al lugar, la temperatura bajó unos cuantos grados y se dirigieron a un cuarto donde por un enorme cristal podían ver a los pingüinos jugar y recorrer el espacio.- ¡Awww son tan monos!

-Sí, y esperamos que pronto estos chiquitines puedan tener terminado su hábitat por estos días. Por allí está la piscina donde nadan…-dijo llevándolas a un cuarto conectado al anterior.- Y tras ésta puerta metálica está su alimento, regulamos su temperatura gracias a este control junto a la puerta.- dijo abriendo una puerta con un pestillo de cerrojo, el lugar por dentro era un congelador.-El alcalde inaugurará el lugar, esperamos su presencia cuando sea así. Por ahora estamos dando folletos y llaveros como éste.- dice mostrando un llavero con forma de pingüino.

-¡Santorelli!-la voz de un hombre llama la atención de todos.- ¿Pero qué hacen estas niñas aquí?

-Disculpe señor Dupont, ella es la hermanita de mi amigo y sus amigas…

-Compañeras de clase.- corrigió Lila y Marinette la miró deseando corregirla.

-Bueno, no importa, debemos hablar, venga conmigo.

-Está bien señor, será mejor que se marchen, Juliet, saluda a tu abuela por mí.-vieron al joven marcharse y Juliet le miró preocupada.

-Espero que no le pase nada malo…-murmuró la chica y Marinette le tomó del hombro.

-Estoy segura que no será nada.- antes de poder decir algo Lila las separa a ambas y mira a Marinette ignorando a Juliet.

-Estoy cansada, ¿vamos por unas sodas?

-Claro.

-Yo…me quedaré un poco más para tomar algunas fotos.-les dijo Juliet.

-Está bien, te esperamos en la fuente de sodas.-le dijo Marinette antes de ser casi arrastrada por Lila.

-¡¿Cómo!? Esto no puede ser.

-Lo sentimos pero es la realidad, no podemos abrir el ala ártica hasta nuevo aviso.

-Pero los pingüinos ya están aquí, y aún faltan las focas y los osos…

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero el alcalde no puede venir a abrir el ala por cuestiones…laborales.

-Querrá decir que su agenda no toma en cuenta a estos pobres animales.

-Mira, trataremos de agilizar lo que podamos para acomodar a los animales pero no podemos recibirlos a todos por el momento.

-Estarán muy incomodos…no es justo.

-Intentaremos hacer lo posible para que no suceda, por ahora debemos esperar.

-No es justo…-salió sumamente enojado.

Las ventanas de aquella oscura habitación se abren dejando ver a las múltiples mariposas volando.

-La frustración y la ira son sentimientos que necesito para mi próxima víctima.-toma la mariposa que se oscurece.- Vuela pequeño akuma y busca a quién será la persona que me traiga los miraculous.-la risas de Hawk Moth se escucha mientras la mariposa vuela hacia su objetivo, Marco estaba furioso, y no notó a la mariposa que voló para instalarse en el llavero.-Aquarius, te doy el poder para que cumplas tu cometido pero a cambio quiero me des algo a cambio, los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Claro que sí.-su cuerpo se oscurece por completo.

Juliet estaba tomando las fotografías por su celular y Breezy sale de su escondite.

-Awww, son tan chiquitos y tiernitos.

-Lo sé, espero poder convencer a las chicas de hacer nuestro reporte de ellos.

-Estoy segura que Marinette aceptaría pero esa Lila, chica no me cae nada bien.

-Breezy, no digas eso.-de repente escucha a la gente gritar y sale a ver qué pasa, la gente huía y había agua en el suelo que le llegaba a los tobillos. Una risa hace que voltee hacia arriba donde encima de una ola de pie estaba un hombre vestido como buzo por completo y un arpón en la mano.- ¿MARCO?

-Todo Paris estará inundada por el agua, y entonces nada me va a detener. ¡NADA!-el nivel del agua del acuario empezó a aumentar y notó que algo la rozó, los peces salían de sus estanques.

-Ay no…

En la fuente de sodas Marinette se sentó con Lila a beber unas sodas, miró alrededor y suspiró.

-Juliet todavía no regresa.

-Déjala, ha de estar todavía tomando fotos.

-Lila, ¿por qué no te agrada Juliet? ¿Te hizo algo?

-¿Qué? Marinette, no es que no me agrade solo es que tan…sosa. ¿No te llega a incomodar un poco?

-Lila, Juliet es una buena chica y es muy amable, es tímida eso es todo, y podría igual ser tu amiga.

-¿Amiga de una chica como ella? No gracias, me da pena siquiera que me vean con ella.-Marinette empezó a molestarse por la actitud de Lila, debía buscar hacer amigos, no lo contrario.

-¡Chicas, hola!-la voz de Rose, al voltear ambas ven como Rose, Adrien y Claude se acercan a ellas.

-¿Cómo han estado chicas?-preguntó Adrien.

-Oh, ah…bien, estamos bien.-dijo como pudo Marinette y Lila notó los nervios de Marinette.

-Me alegro, ¿y ya eligieron sobre qué animal hacer su reporte?

-Oh pues…hace poco vimos unos pingüinos y…

-¡PINGUINOS!-gritó Rose.- Awwww les tengo un poco de envidia, no sabía que había pingüinos aquí.

-En realidad abrirán una nueva ala dentro de poco y Juliet conoce a alguien que trabaja allí.-explicó Marinette. Claude miró alrededor para ver si veía a la chica pero no fue así.

-Claude…-la voz de Lila tan cerca le dio un escalofrío.- ¿No quisieran tomar algo con nosotras?

-Eh…pues a eso veníamos, ¿Dónde está Juliet? ¿No hacían equipo con ella?-dijo Claude intentando dar un paso atrás de Lila, ella frunció el ceño, era otra razón de por qué no le agradaba Juliet.

-Está tomando fotos en el acuario.-dijo despectivamente Lila.

-Y… ¿us-ustedes que animal los eligió, digo, eligieron?-preguntó Marinette ante la cercanía de Adrien, pero antes de contestar los gritos hace que se levanten y la gente huía del acuario.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No sé pero creo que lo mejor sería que corriéramos.-dijo Marinette antes de tomar a Rose para ponerla en un lugar seguro, nada bueno podía salir de lo que fuera estaba pasando allí.- Quédate aquí Rose…-se fue atrás de unos arbustos y allí Tikki salió de su bolso.-Tikki Transfórmame.

No muy lejos Adrien se había adelantado y escondido antes que todos.

-Bueno Plagg, vamos a transformarnos.

-Qué asco, odio el pescado.

-¿Es en serio? Huele tan mal como tu apestoso queso.

-Soy un gato de gusto refinado.-Adrien soltó un bufido.

-Como sea, Plagg Transfórmame.

-¡Claude! ¿A dónde vas?-le exigió Lila al verlo ir al acuario.

-¡Juliet está en el acuario!

-¡Tal vez ya salió!

-Entonces me voy a asegurar…-corrió en dirección al acuario sin notar cómo Lila fruncía el ceño maldiciendo a la chica.

Al entrar todo era un caos, los tanques estaban a desbordar y los animales parecía que saldrían de los estanques en cualquier momento, el agua le llegaba ahora hasta las rodillas y estuvo seguro que sintió algo rozar sus piernas.

-Oh rayos…-Sain salió de entre su chaqueta.

-Chico, no pierdas tiempo mejor transfórmate.-Claude iba a decir algo cuando tiene que ocultarse tras un tanque, allí estaba la persona akumatizada que veía el agua desbordándose y riendo.

-Salgan mis pequeños, es hora de que Paris quede bajo el agua.

-¡MARCO!-la voz de Juliet hace que Claude voltee hacia su dirección, ella subía por la escalerilla de un tanque para estar a altura del akuma.- Por favor Marco, este no eres tú. Sea lo que sea debe tener arreglo. No puedes hacer esto.

-¿Arreglo? Claro que no lo tiene, y cuando termine aquí el alcalde será comida para los tiburones.-una gran ola envuelve a Juliet y la atrapa en una especie de esfera de agua.- Y tú ni nadie va a intervenir.-la joven intentaba moverse pero no podía y burbujas de aire salían de su boca.

-¡Sain Transfórmame!

Juliet no podía más, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse cuando entonces el escudo de Vulpine revienta la burbuja y es atrapada por el chico que no dejaba de ver al akuma mostrando sus dientes como si de verdad fuera un animal.

-Vul…-tose escupiendo algo de agua que tragó.

-Jajajaja, vaya que tenemos aquí uno de los héroes de Paris, me pregunto si puedes nadar. Una columna de agua se elevó y fue contra ellos pero entonces Ladybug se pone al frente y con su yoyo dispersa el agua. El akuma molesto tomó su arpón pero tiene que cubrirse cuando Chat Noir intenta golpearle con su bastón y casi cae de su ola.

-No dejaremos que salgas siquiera de aquí.-dijo Ladybug al akuma y volteó a ver a Vulpine.- Llévala a un lugar seguro.-no lo tiene que repetir, Vulpine de inmediato se lleva a Juliet fuera de allí y fuera del zoológico, la coloca con cuidado en la azotea donde la chica sigue tosiendo.

-¿Pero en qué pensabas?-le regañó Vulpine que con cuidado golpeó su espalda.-Te pudo haber ahogado. ¡Eso fue peligroso!

-Yo…-tosió por última vez y miró a Vulpine para apretar su brazo mirándolo a los ojos.- ¡Por favor! Ayúdenlo, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Por favor…-Vulpine se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de la chica tan clara y casi gritándole, era la primera vez que su voz era fuerte y clara. Este frunció el ceño y unió su frente con la de ella mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos.- se separó de ella y le sonrió.- Después de todo somos los héroes de Paris, los buenos nunca pierden preciosa.-tomó impulso y salta del edificio, Juliet queda completamente sonrojada y no es hasta que escucha a Breezy se asusta saliendo de su trance.

-¡Breezy! ¿Estás bien?

-Yo estoy bien, pero me preocupas tú.

-Estoy bien…vamos Breezy, tenemos que salvar a Marco. Breezy Transfórmame.

La pelea había empezado, Chat Noir se acercó con su bastón para golpear desde arriba, Aquarius lo empujó pero Chat alargó su bastón contra él y así tirarlo de su ola pero otra ola estaba lista para recibir al akuma y la anterior cayó contra Ladybug que saltó gracias a su yoyo e intentó quitar el arpón pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando el arpón fue directo a ella y se ensartó en el techo elevándolo hacia una de las vigas del techo. Ambos héroes tuvieron que dejar el suelo porque sino nadarían con los peces.

-Cómo detesto esto.-dijo Chat mirando el agua.

-¿No te gusta el agua chaton?

-Jaja, que graciosa, lo que no me gusta es lo que está abajo esperándonos.- dijo señalando el agua y Ladybug vio a un par de tiburones.

-Y yo que pensé que te gustaba el pescado.

-Como pescado pero no me gusta que ellos me coman a mí.-la risa del akuma los devuelve a su objetivo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Les asustan mis mascotas? Creo que ustedes servirían bien como aperitivos.

-No gracias.-dijo Chat y volteó a ver a Ladybug.- ¿Alguna idea?-Ladybug notó entonces el llavero en un costado, allí debía estar el akuma.

-Necesitamos quitarle ese llavero a como dé lugar.-de repente el agua empieza a subir formando columnas de agua que empiezan a hacer un remolino alrededor de ellos, ambos juntan sus espaldas y en poco ambos están encerrados en una burbuja de agua.

-Los tengo. Esperaré a que estén inconscientes para quitarles sus miraculous y con ustedes fuera de mi camino será fácil inundar toda la ciudad.-Ladybug empezó a golpear la burbuja que no se rompía por dentro, Chat intentaba hacer lo mismo, abrió la boca para invocar su Cataclysm pero el aire salió y se tapó la boca.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieren decir algo?- se burló el akuma. Ladybug intentó usar su yoyo pero vio como a Chat se le dificultaba aguantar la respiración, ambos no podían salir, los ojos de Chat Noir empezaron a cerrarse, le dolía el pecho por la falta de aire, Ladybug se acercó a su compañero, intentó que retuviera más el aire tapando su boca pero no podía. Chat empezó a ver todo negro, podía sentir las manos de su lady tomar su rostro y ver esos ojos azules mirarlo con algo cercano al pánico, ésta vez no lo lograría…sus labios sienten algo cálido, empieza a sentir entrar aire a sus pulmones y al abrir los ojos ve que Ladybug está pegada a él, besándolo, pasando su propio oxígeno a Chat, la tomó de los brazos, ambos compartiendo el aire en ese beso y cerrando los ojos. Un silbido rompe el momento y la burbuja se rompe dejando caer a ambos héroes y el escudo de Vulpine regresa a su dueño que cae enfrente de ambos.

-Siento la demora chicos, tuve que sellar el lugar desde afuera.-Ladybug tose un poco y siente la mano de Chat acariciar su mejilla.

-My lady, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien Chat, tú eres quien me preocupa.-ambos sonríen entre sí.

-Lamento arruinarles el momento tan íntimo pero estamos en medio de una pelea contra un akuma y este lugar empieza a llegar a tope.-abajo veían que el agua estaba a punto de alcanzarlos y Aquarius rió ante esto.

-Es demasiado tarde, ustedes ya no podrán hacerme nada. Mis mascotas se encargaran de ustedes.- era seguro que los tiburones por lo cerca que estaban saltarían para atraparlos pero entonces observaron que algo cambió, el agua ya no subía, empezó a bajar.- ¿Pero qué está pasando? ¡MI AGUAAAAAA!-el comunicador del yoyo de Ladybug empieza a sonar, para sorpresa suya ve a Queen Bee que le hablaba igual de su comunicador desde una habitación.

-Queen Bee…

-Una disculpa, fue algo difícil encontrar la válvula de emergencia del lugar.-se veía completamente empapada.

-Abriste la válvula que drena el agua de los tanques, muy lista Bee, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, aunque tuve unos problemas de camino al sótano.-dijo viendo atrás de ella una gran burbuja suya donde tenía encerrados a unas mantarrayas. Su peineta empieza a sonar.-Has tu magia Ladybug, tú puedes.-la comunicación se corta.

-Parece ser que tu suerte terminó.-dijo Ladybug al akuma.-¡Lucky Charm!-en las manos de Ladybug cae un cilindro de pegamento rápido.-¿Pegamento rápido?-comienza a mirar a todos lados, el arpón, las manos de Aquarius, la viga donde estaba parado, el escudo Vulpine y por último miró hacia donde antes había estado con los pingüinos.

-Lo tengo, ¡Chat Noir, Vulpine! Es hora de detener a este akuma.

-¿Necesita una distracción my lady? Soy el gato adecuado.-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hey, que no eres el único.-se quejó el zorro.- Tengo cuentas pendientes con éste.

-Necesito tu escudo Vulpine.-le pidió Ladybug que lo tomó.-ambos héroes listos corrieron hacia Aquarius, con una patada doble lo desestabilizaron, el akuma se apoya en la viga y lanza un golpe que termina por separar a ambos y enseguida Vulpine baja por la viga y queda tras el akuma que empezó a bloquear algunos de sus golpes. Ladybug miraba el nivel del agua que ya era muy bajo, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Vulpine!-el zorro se alejó del akuma.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-se mofó Vulpine y el akuma gruñó y tomó su arpón, al momento de disparar Vulpine se agachó insertándose el arpón en la pared, y al mismo tiempo Ladybug se acercó y regó el pegamento sobre las manos del akuma que ahora tenía pegado el arpón en sus manos, intentó quitarse el arpón pero estaba pegado a su traje.

-¡Ahora Chat Noir!-Chat estaba tras de Aquarius en otra viga.

-¡Cataclysm!-tocó la viga donde estaba el akuma que cayó, Ladybug lanzó el escudo de Vulpine en donde cayó, el zorro con sus brazaletes rompió la cuerda del arpón y Ladybug ató al akuma con su yoyo. Desde arriba empezó a dirigirlo hacia aquel espacio, bajó para entrar por ese pasillo y lo llevó pasando a lado de los pingüinos y por último abriendo el congelador donde abrió la puerta y el akuma fue arrastrado y encerrado. Ladybug bajó la temperatura del congelador y se recargó en la pared lanzando un gran suspiro. Chat Noir y Vulpine le dieron alcance.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Chat y Ladybug sonrió.

-Digamos que se está enfriando un poco. Y creo que ya es suficiente.- al abrir la puerta ven cómo Aquarius estaba casi congelado y temblando. Ladybug le quitó el llavero que tenía.

-My lady, no sabía que pudiese ser tan fría.

-Sólo cuando es necesario minou.-rompe el llavero y la mariposa sale.- Ya has hecho mucho daño pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal!-lanzó el yoyo atrapando al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.-soltó a la mariposa y lanzó al aire el pegamento.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-todo regresó a la normalidad, los tanques, los animales, todo el acuario regresó a lo que era antes y la persona regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Bien hecho.-Ladybug quería chocar puños pero se encontró con el rostro de Chat Noir muy cerca del suyo buscando un nuevo beso, ella lo esquiva dejando que se diera contra la puerta del congelador.- ¿¡Qué intentabas hacer!?

-¡Auch! Bueno…pensé en rememorar aquel beso.

-Chat, fue para no ahogarnos.- explicó y le dio la espalda a Chat Noir.- Y ni que fuera el primer beso que te doy.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?-Ladybug se dio cuenta de su error cuando los aretes empiezan a sonar.

-¡Oh, tengo que irme! ¡Les dejo el resto!-salió corriendo de allí y desapareciendo gracias a su yoyo, Vulpine había ayudado a salir del congelador a Marco y se acercó a Chat.

-O sea… ¿ya se han dado sus besitos?

-Sí, la próxima vez haaré que my lady me diga todo.-dijo con una gran sonrisa, no dejaría ir a su lady la próxima vez, el anillo empieza a sonar.-Nos vemos zorrito. Que todo esté bien.-Chat igual se marcha y en ese momento Juliet llegó.

-Marco.-fue hacia él y le abrazó, el joven le respondió el abrazo.-Me alegro que estés bien.

-Pues no recuerdo mucho, ¿hice algo malo?

-Mejor olvídalo.-voltea a ver a Vulpine.-Muchas gracias…ustedes son increíbles.

-No fue nada, cosas del oficio. Y bien, me marcho.

-Espera…-Juliet tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.- Gra-Gracias…-se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi siente que se desmaya por hacerlo. El héroe quedó estático unos segundos y un ligero sonrojo que ocultó la máscara se hizo presente pero sonrió ampliamente.

-Será siempre un placer ayudar a una hermosa chica, y más a ti. Hasta luego.- se marcha igual y al esconderse para quitar su transformación no puede evitar gritar de felicidad, aunque le pareció escuchar otro grito cerca de él, se reunió en poco con sus compañeros. Por alguna razón Adrien tenía una sonrisa igual de boba que él.

El reporte fue un éxito, se tomaron fotografías hasta con los pingüinos, y tras lo ocurrido la apertura se hizo sin ningún problema. Pero eso sí, esos besos nunca los olvidaría ninguno de los héroes.

…..

 **¡Beso! Kyaaa! Esperaba hacer un beso más emotivo pero obvio falta mucho para eso, además me pareció un poco injusto que Chat Noir no se hubiese enterado del primero. Soy mala. Como sea espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews, me animan mucho. XD**

 **Por cierto, el próximo capítulo tendrá unos toques terroríficos para nuestros héroes. Muajajajaja! Esperen y verán.**


	8. Terror Nocturno

**Y….es hora! Quise escribir de esto ya que nadie lo había escrito o al menos que yo no lo he encontrado, como sea, y eso que están en Paris…como sea! Empieza el capítulo! XD**

….

Capítulo 8.

Terror nocturno.

Durante las noches siguientes las patrullas ya no eran lo mismo, y todo gracias a cierto gato y cierta mariquita. Desde lo ocurrido en el acuario Ladybug intentaba no dar explicaciones a Chat y a estar más alerta a cualquier intento de besarla que no fuese en el dorso de su mano como siempre, otras veces cuando los cuatro se separaban a diferentes rumbos Chat de alguna forma hallaba una excusa para encontrarse con su lady en medio de la patrulla. Y esa noche no sería la excepción, Marinette lo sabía.

La noche en Paris empezó a caer, eran pasadas las siete de la noche y Marinette terminó con sus deberes de la escuela.

-Por fin, la señorita Mendeleiev a veces nos da tarea de más, y todo por culpa de Chloe que no quiso seguir el experimento. Estoy cansada Tikki.

-Ánimo Marinette, ya terminaste, puedes ir a cenar y dormir un rato antes de salir a patrullar.

-Esa es otra cosa que quisiera evitar, desde el beso Chat Noir ha estado tan insistente conmigo, y me ha preguntado por ese beso que no le he contado.-se recargó en su escritorio y suspiró cansada.-No quiero decirle Tikki, además creo que está suponiendo cosas que no son.

-Más bien parece que Chat se divierte con la situación, sólo debes ser sincera Marinette y contarle la verdad, él entenderá porque fueron esos besos.

-Tienes razón, intentaré decirle todo hoy.

-Otra cosa… ¿Chat Noir besa bien?-las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaron.

-¡Tikki!-la kwami de la buena suerte se rió de Marinette que ahora corría en su habitación intentando atrapar a su kwami, un juego muy divertido para ambas.

La noche llegó, Ladybug saltó por los tejados y en poco tiempo llegó a la Torre Eiffel donde los tres héroes le esperaban.

-Siento mucho la demora.-se disculpó ya que se había quedado dormida.

-Oh, my lady, luce esta noche hermosa. ¿Podría acompañar a esta linda dama toda la noche?

-Chat, no juegues, muy bien, vamos a repartir la patrulla.-pasó de Chat que se rió de la reacción de su lady.- Bien, tal como hemos hecho noches anteriores vamos a repartir territorio. Vulpine esta noche te toca ir al norte, Chat Noir te toca el este, Bee… ¿Bee?-la abeja parecía ver el paisaje distraída y después frunce el ceño y se toca la cabeza.- Bee, ¿estás bien?

-Lo siento, estoy creo que estoy un poco cansada, me toca el oeste ¿no es verdad? Podré estar un rato en Notre-Dame.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si no te sientes bien avísanos por el comunicador. Bien, al final yo voy al sur. Cualquier cosa o problema nos llamamos por los comunicadores.

-Otra noche lejos de ti bichito.-Ladybug ante la cercanía de Chat le pone el dedo en la frente para alejarlo y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Tienes trabajo gatito.

-Contaré los minutos para reunirnos.-le guiña un ojo y éste se marcha al igual que Vulpine, suspira y ve que Bee aún no se había ido.

-Vulpine me dijo lo que paso, deberías decirle si lo has besado anteriormente.

-¡¿Qué?!-se alarma Ladybubg y empieza a tartamudear.- E-E-Esa vez fue para liberarlo del poder de un akuma, un chico fue akumatizado en San Valentín y sólo el beso podía…-la risa de su compañera la detiene en su relato.

-No es a mí a quien debes contar esto primero. Nos vemos Ladybug.-la abeja se marchó.

-Tengo que hacerlo…sino Chat no me dejará en paz.-lanzó su yoyo y fue a patrullar.

Todos ponían atención en su patrulla, mirando las calles de Paris, los pocos ciudadanos que aún caminaban por las calles, los faroles se encendieron para que la ciudad pareciera estar viva aun cuando la mayoría de sus habitantes ya se habían ido a dormir. Todo parecía tranquilo cuando el comunicador de Ladybug sonó y Chat Noir apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Pasa algo Chat?

-Nada en especial my lady, sólo quería ver tu cara aun siendo por medio de los comunicadores.

-Chat…-suspira pesadamente.-Necesito decirte….necesitamos hablar sobre…-no sabía cómo responder a su compañero y menos con esa sonrisa burlona con la que él estaba en el comunicador.- Chat yo…-algo capta su atención, las luces de una de las calles empieza a fallar, como si una a una fuesen apagándose seguida de otra.- Algo pasa, iré a ver qué es.

-Ladybug espe…-la comunicación termina y Ladybug va a ver qué causaba esa falla eléctrica. Cayó en la calle y miró alrededor, las luces ahora tenues parpadeaban sin cesar, tener su yoyo en las manos era un gran consuelo en ese momento, algo se movió tras de ella, saltó y lanzó su yoyo que golpeó el suelo, no había nada atrás. Miró a todos lados, al voltear casi se lleva un susto de muerte y retrocede al ver una figura humanoide oscura, no se veía nada, excepto sus blancos ojos.- ¿Quién eres?-pensó que se trataba de un nuevo akuma pero la figura entonces retrocedió.- De seguro eres un nuevo akuma de Hawk Moth, no te dejare ir.-lanzó su yoyo y su sorpresa fue grande al ver cómo el yoyo atravesó la figura. Regresó el yoyo a su mano y antes de poder hacer algo más la figura empezó a moverse rápidamente lejos de ella.- ¡No!-empezó a seguirla, no era difícil ya que donde pasaba las luces de la ciudad fallaban, tomó su localizador.- ¡Chat! Estoy siguiendo a un akuma en este momento, va directo a tu zona.

-¿En serio? Ya pensaba que la noche era demasiado tranquila.-Chat Noir vio no muy lejos de él las luces de una calle fallar.-Creo que la lo ubique.-Chat corrió y envió un mensaje rápido a los demás.- Atención tenemos a un akuma por mi zona, vengan lo más rápido posible.-Pronto se adelantó al akuma y se sorprendió de ver que no tenía una forma exacta, más bien parecía como si fuese humo negro.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-se lanzó sobre de él con su bastón pero lo atravesó y Chat tosió al sentir ese humo entrar en sus pulmones, tenía un aroma desagradable.- ¿No te…han dicho que es malo fumar?-intentó bromear pero siguió tosiendo hasta que Ladybug llega y lanza su yoyo, la figura se vuelve a alejar.

-¡Chat! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te hizo algo?

-Yo…-un último ataque de voz al fin limpia su pecho.- Lo ataqué pero fue como si atravesara humo. No lo entiendo ¿qué clase de akuma es?

-Vamos a averiguarlo.-ambos héroes siguieron a aquella figura que parecía flotar en el suelo, al final ésta baja a lo que al principio pensaron era la estación del metro de Paris.-Bajemos Chat.

-Como tú digas.-en ese momento llegaron Vulpine y Queen Bee casi al mismo tiempo.

-Recibimos el mensaje gatito, ¿qué tipo de akuma es?-preguntó Vulpine que ya estaba tronando sus nudillos.

-Uno que no podemos tocar, es algo así como humo.

-¿Humo? ¿No será que no pudiste darle un simple golpe?

-Oye, yo sé lo que vi.-Ladybug se interpone entre ambos.

-Ya basta, tenemos trabajo que hacer, bajemos al metro antes de que el akuma se nos escape.

-Ladybug…esto no es el metro.-dijo Bee mirando las escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

-¿Si no es el metro entonces a dónde llevan estas escaleras?-preguntó Chat Noir.

-A las antiguas catacumbas bajo Paris.-respondió la abeja sin dejar de ver las oscuras escaleras.

-¿Es broma?-dijo Vulpine de repente.- Vaya, he escuchado historias…-Chat Noir sonríe y se acerca al zorro.

-¿Miedito?

-Ni de broma gatito.-dijo con su usual sonrisa.- Pero espero que no salgas tú corriendo de allí.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Chicos ya calma.-Ladybug intervino cansada de ellos.- No importa qué lugar sea, bajemos y terminemos con esto.

Los cuatro bajaron por las escaleras, no veían al principio nada, excepto Chat Noir, la ventaja de tener ojos de gato, pero entonces a llegar a mediación unas luces se encienden a los costados de ellos, todos se habían puesto a la defensiva pero al no pasar nada bajaron con cuidado. Todo parecía calmado, Ladybug miró el lugar cuando entonces ahoga un grito al estar cara a cara con un cráneo al principio de lo que era un túnel.

-Oh my lady, si tiene miedo puede sujetarse de mí, no me molestara.

-No tengo miedo. Me lleve una sorpresa fue todo.-miró aquel cráneo y después notó la placa que estaba encima de la entrada.- ¿Y esto?

-Advertencias.-contesto Queen Bee mirando la placa.- Se informa a los turistas que las catacumbas están abiertas a ciertas horas y el acceso al público sólo es en las zonas marcadas por los guías. Está prohibido ir más allá.

-Pues esperemos que el akuma se encuentre en la zona de turismo porque si no es así entonces tendremos un problema.-dijo Ladybug a su compañera.

-¿Por qué problema?-pregunto Chat Noir.

-Chat, son kilómetros y kilómetros nunca antes recorridos, incluso dicen que sobrepasa más allá de Paris. Las catacumbas no son un juego.-explicó Ladybug.

-Pero no me tenían a mí, yo puedo ver en la oscuridad, encontrar a ese akuma será fácil.-presumió Chat Noir y se adelantó a sus compañeros, todos le siguieron, el camino estaba iluminado de manera muy pobre por unas lámparas colgadas en los muros de piedra, caminaron hasta llegar al fondo donde una línea de policía prohibía la entrada más allá.- Síganme.- todos siguieron a Chat y las luces quedaron atrás, Ladybug y Bee de inmediato tomaron sus armas y en cada una lámpara venía integrada.

-Este lugar da algo de miedo.-dijo Ladybug al ver los huesos cuidadosamente apilados aunque bajo de sus pies sentía que pisaba más. Todos caminaron hasta llegar a una sala circular, en el lugar no había huesos pero sí había grafitis en la pared, latas y envoltorios de botanas.- Creo que no somos los únicos que vienen hasta acá. Parece ser que hacen muchas fiestas por aquí por la cantidad de comida y latas.

-Este lugar es un basurero.-dijo Vulpine y pateó unas latas a un lado.-Una cosa es segura, aquí hubo una gran fiesta y no me invitaron.- Queen Bee se detuvo en una placa en un costado del salón, al menos eso si lo habían respetado y no puesto grafiti en ésta.-Oye abejita, al menos podrías reírte conmigo.-la chica le parecía en su totalidad demasiado seria, aburrida a veces.

-Estaba leyendo. Hay algunos guías que se adentran más allá de los límites permitidos pero son zonas que estudian por mucho tiempo antes de poder traer a más gente, hace mucho tiempo un guía desapareció misteriosamente y nunca lo volvieron a ver, dicen que fue porque perturbó a los muertos. Por ello le pusieron una placa en su honor y como recordatorio para los que quieren ir más allá.-volteó a ver a sus compañeros y todos tenían una expresión que le dificultó saber si era miedo o sorpresa.

-¡B-Bien! Vamos a investigar el lugar.-dijo Ladybug intentando que su voz sonara normal.- Vamos a separarnos…

-¡Espera!-grito Vulpine y entonces este se aclaró la garganta.- Yo digo que vayamos juntos, para que podamos estar reunidos y pelear juntos sin problemas, por si acaso vemos al akuma.

-Vulpine, los pasillos son muy angostos, no cabríamos los cuatro.-explicó Ladybug.-Yo iré con Chat por ese camino y tú y Bee por el otro. Si ven algo llámenos por el comunicador. Vamos Chat.-Ladybug se adelanta y Chat pasa a lado de Vulpine.

-Cuidado con los fantasmas.-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa felina antes de irse tras su lady.

-Oye gato tu…-pero antes de decir algo siente la mano de su compañera en su hombro.

-Vulpine, debemos irnos.-ella se adelantó con la luz de su arma y Vulpine le siguió detrás.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos.- admitió Chat después de haber avanzado unos metros y ver las paredes llenas de huesos.

-Creo que Vulpine no es el único nervioso aquí.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está equivocada my lady, sólo pienso que este lugar es digno de una película de terror.

-Y todos sabemos quién es el primero en caer en las películas de terror.

-Los chicos guapos.-aseveró Chat y Ladybug le corrige.

-Los gatitos tontos.

-¿Qué? My lady no diga eso. Atrapamos al akuma y salimos de aquí, y además no debo estar asustado, los fantasmas no existen.

-Tienes razón, vamos Chat, hay camino que recorrer.-aun así Ladybug se sentía un poco nerviosa por estar en ese lugar pero no quería mostrarse asustada, Chat siguió a Ladybug cuando de repente siente un aire frío que se sitúa en su cuello, su cabello se eriza por completo y al voltear no ve nada.

-También hay corrientes de aire por aquí.-vuelve a adelantarse para quedar a lado de su lady y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.-Bueno my lady, mientras estamos aquí, los dos solos, podríamos seguir con aquella platica pendiente.-Ladybug se detiene y mira a Chat, aún en la oscuridad podía claramente esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

-Chat…-se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos antes de poder mirar a su compañero.- Debí decirte esto hace tiempo, Chat la verdad es que te bese antes cuando…

-My lady ¿no era sólo un akuma el que vimos?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Creo que estoy viendo mal.-dijo Chat mirando al final de ese pasillo, Ladybug al voltear e iluminar con la lámpara ve que hay tres figuras humanoides negras de espaldas que al ser iluminados voltean a ver a ambos héroes con aquellos ojos blancos. Dieron un paso atrás y las figuras fueron contra ellos, sus gritos se escucharon por aquel pasillo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-preguntó Vulpine y Bee volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, pensé escuchar algo.

-… Vulpine, yo también tengo miedo, pero si no atrapamos al akuma entonces cosas malas pueden pasar.

-¿Miedo? Yo no tengo miedo.-miro como su compañera le miraba.-Ok, solo un poco, pero admítelo, tú no pareces en realidad tan afectada estando entre un montón de huesos.

-Lo estoy…pero ya he visto antes a la muerte.-Vulpine mira como Bee parece encoger sus hombros y sigue avanzando.- Voy a intentar comunicarme con Ladybug.

-Bee…-de repente le pareció algo incómoda la situación.

-Qué raro…mi comunicador no funciona. Ladybug, Chat Noir…-la pantalla estaba negra.

-Ah…Bee.-Vulpine señala adelante con los ojos bien abiertos, ella ilumina el lugar y mira cómo frente a ellos habían varias figuras oscuras agazapadas en los muros, ellos no esperaron, su grito se escuchó tan agudo como el de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Corrían con todas sus fuerzas retrocediendo en sus propios pasos, pero parecía que ese pasillo ahora era infinito, no podían llegar a la sala donde anteriormente habían estado.

-¡Bee! ¡Vulpine! ¡Alguien responda!-gritó Ladybug con el comunicador que no funcionaba, Chat corría apoyándose con sus manos como todo buen gato, pero al final decidió tomar a su lady de la muñeca acelerando el paso, al llegar a una intersección él la empuja allí y las sombras pasan de largo.

-Nos salvamos, por poco…-intentaba recuperar el aliento y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, él la tenía atrapada entre él y la pared, un ligero sonrojo apareció en ambos y Chat sonrió.- Dime bichito, ¿te sentiste así cuando me besaste por primera vez?-Ladybug frunce el ceño y separa a Chat poniendo su mano en su pecho y empujándolo.

-No juegues y menos en estos momentos, no puedo saber qué pasa, nuestros comunicadores no funcionan, y además nuestras armas los traspasaron por completo.

-¿Y qué tal si en realidad son fantasmas?

-Chat, no bromees.

-Bichito, en realidad intento no bromear con esto.

-Pues entonces debemos salir de aquí, estamos en clara desventaja, debemos encontrar a los demás. Pero no entiendo…debimos haber llegado a ese salón desde hace rato, y este pasillo… ¿estaba cuando caminábamos por aquí?

-No lo sé…no lo vi.-Chat se sintió de repente inseguro.- Es como si todo hubiese cambiado.

-Chat, debemos salir de aquí rápido, no me gusta estar aquí.-de repente se sintió vigilada y no supo por qué hasta que le pareció ver algo tras de Chat Noir.- ¿Qué es eso?-se acercó al muro atrás de Chat, éste se hizo a un lado mirando lo que ella parecía querer ver, un montón de huesos y cráneos, miró uno en específico, pero nada.- Creí ver algo…

-Pues me alegro que no sea así.-ambos sonríen y cuando vuelven a ver el muro iluminado por la luz se ven ojos dentro de las cuencas de los cráneos que los miran fijamente, vuelven a gritar y salen corriendo de allí.

-¡LOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTEN! ¡LOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTEN!-intentó convencerse ella misma antes de querer llorar.

-¡GRITALO HASTA QUE TE LO CREAS TÚ!-la tomó de la mano gritando a todo pulmón.

Después de tanto correr llegaron a una sala, pero no era la misma a la que habían llegado primero, ésta se veía más vieja y tétrica, los huesos formaban columnas así como las paredes, el suelo tenía algunos huesos esparcidos, unos rotos otros enteros.

-My lady…este gato siente que ha dado dos de sus nueve vidas…-dijo Chat después de recuperar el aliento.

-Creo que ya estamos a salvo gatito…debemos encontrara a Vulpine y Bee y salir de… aquí…-a ella le costó un poco más recobrar el aliento.

-Déjamelo a mí, estoy ansioso de usar mi Cataclysm para abrir un agujero y salir de aquí.

-Tal vez mi Lucky Charm pueda ayudarnos a salir. ¡Lucky Charm!-lanzó el yoyo hacia arriba esperando el objeto a aparecer pero…no pasó nada.- ¿Qué? El Lucky Charm nunca me había fallado. ¡Lucky Charm!-volvió a intentarlo pero no pasó nada.- Chat…

-Espera, déjame intentarlo. ¡Cataclysm!-puso su mano contra el muro pero nada le pasó.-No lo entiendo…

-Quizás sea algo de este lugar. Chat hay que salir de aquí rápido con los demás.

-¿Dónde están cuando se le necesitan?-justo entonces los sonidos de los gritos de sus compañeros llegan a ellos desde un oscuro pasillo y al final todos chocan entre sí. Quedando unos encima de otros.-Olviden lo que dije…-todos se levantan y Vulpine mira por donde llegaron.

-Hemos corrido hasta el cansancio, pero ¿dónde estamos?

-No lo sabemos, tal vez sin pensar nos introdujimos más a las catacumbas.-dijo Ladybug.

-My lady, no puede ser, retrocedimos cuando vimos esas cosas, es imposible que entráramos más.-Bee se levantó y miró hacia aquel oscuro pasillo como si esperase que aparecieran de nuevo esas cosas, sintió de nuevo algo que le incomodó.

-Intentamos usar nuestras habilidades.-dijo Ladybug- Vulpine, Bee, ¿ustedes pueden usar sus poderes?

-Lo intentamos pero no pudimos.-contestó Vulpine.-Nunca pensé que terminaría así, soy demasiado guapo para morir.-dijo llevando su mano a su frente de forma teatral.

-Shhh…-le calló Bee.

-¿Por qué me callas? Déjame hacer testamento.

-Shhhh.- insistió de nuevo. Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Bee, las orejas de Chat se movieron.

-Algo viene.

Todos esperaron expectantes a lo que venía, Ladybug empezó a girar su yoyo, Chat y Vulpine tomaron sus armas, Queen Bee tomó su cerbatana pero activó la linterna e iluminó el pasillo, una figura se acercaba a la luz, todos sentían la adrenalina en su cuerpo y más en las piernas, cuando la figura se acercó pudieron ver huesos, un enorme cuerpo hecho por huesos, nadie respiró, nadie gritó, y esa cosa que tenía varios cráneos en su cuerpo abrieron la boca y unos gritos ensordecedores se escucharon antes de ir corriendo contra ellos, todos le esquivaron y atacaron, solo Bee mantenía la luz contra ese ser, las armas rompieron algunos huesos pero no lo hicieron caer, volvió a gritar y se dirigió contra Ladybug que enredó su yoyo en las piernas de este y se deslizó por debajo para hacerlo caer, Chat extendió su bastón golpeándolo en el pecho y el bastón atravesó el pecho, Vulpine fue el último en atacar, puesto que no quería caer lo obligaría, su escudo voló hacia las piernas y rompió gran parte de éstas haciéndolo al fin caer y no se movió.

-Bien hecho chicos.-felicitó Ladybug a los chicos que se acercaron a la heroína a chocar las manos pero un sonido hace que se volteen, se estaba moviendo, se retorcía en el suelo y al final esa cosa de huesos se levantó, pero esta vez parado de manos. Volvió a atacar pero esta vez a Bee que no esperó el ataque y fue a parar hasta el otro extremo del cuarto dejando todo a oscuras. Chat Noir atacó con su bastón como si se tratase de una espada pero uno de los cráneos atrapa su bastón entre su mandíbula y en esa distracción es golpeado quedando cerca de su compañera.

-¡Toma esto!-Vulpine lanzó su escudo que se quedó atorado entre los huesos a mediación encima, al querer recuperarlo es igualmente golpeado como sus compañeros. Ladybug iluminó esa figura, entonces miró alrededor, el escudo, el bastón de Chat que se había quedado entre la mandíbula de un cráneo, corrió entonces, su yoyo rompió el cráneo dejando libre el bastón que ella tomó, saltó y clavó más el escudo hacia dentro introduciendo el bastón y jalando para partir a la mitad a ese montón de huesos, al final extendió el bastón y éste terminó el trabajo partiendo la figura a la mitad y convirtiéndose en simples huesos nada más. Todos se levantaron y suspiraron aliviados.

-Eso fue increíble my lady.

-Gracias, ahora intentemos salir de aquí.-de repente una luz los ilumina.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- un hombre maduro les mira iluminando a los héroes con su linterna, todos se sienten aliviados.

-Bajamos a investigar señor y nos perdimos, ¿podría ayudarnos a salir?-pregunta Ladybug y el hombre se ríe divertido de la situación.

-Claro, no hay problema. Yo los guío.-todos siguieron al hombre por aquellos pasillos llenos de huesos, después de dar unas vueltas vieron las luces de la zona de turistas y éstos querían correr hacia allí.- Es una suerte que los encontrara, no muchos que entran tan profundo salen.

-¿Y usted por qué estaba allí?-preguntó Ladybug.

-Soy un guía, si me pagan bien llevo a turistas por estas zonas, bueno, pagaban bien.-dijo aguantando la risa.

-Muchas gracias, aunque es algo ilegal lo que hace.-susurra Chat Noir y el hombre se ríe.

-Pero ahora es mi trabajo ayudar a los que se pierden por aquí, claro, si los encuentro primero.

-¿Cómo se llama señor?-pregunta Ladybug mientras caminaban a la luz y sin ver que el hombre se detuvo quedando atrás.

-Conne de Luca…-Bee fue quien se detuvo y volteó a ver al hombre que se había quedado atrás de ellos.

-¿Conne de Luca?-preguntó asustada.

-Sí…-respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa que hizo que todos sintieran escalofríos.

-¿Bee? ¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Ladybug a su compañera que no quitó la vista de aquel hombre.

-Conne de Luca era un guía que se perdió en una expedición hasta lo profundo de las catacumbas, hay una placa en su honor, Luca es llamado "El santo protector de las catacumbas" y desapareció hace más de treinta años, es al mismo al que le pusieron la placa que vimos antes de adentrarnos a los pasillos, el mismo guía que desapareció y nunca más volvieron a ver.-todos voltearon a ver al hombre que no paró de sonreír.

-Ya están casi afuera, mejor váyanse, o ellos podrían atraparlos de nuevo.-atrás de él ven cómo algo se mueve entre la oscuridad y decenas de ojos blancos los miraron.

Todos corrieron afuera del lugar, pasaron la línea de seguridad saltando o arrastrándose, corrieron hasta llegar a las escaleras que los llevaría al mundo exterior y al fin fuera la luz de la luna los iluminó y…Marinette despertó en su habitación y miró el reloj, pasaban de las tres de la mañana y miró a Tikki dormir.

-Tikki…-la kwami roja despertó.

-Marinette…

-Tikki yo…

-Perdón Marinette.-respondió Tikki.- Pero no pude despertarte, estabas tan cansada que mejor te dejé dormir.

-¿Qué? Pero Tikki…

-¿Pasa algo Marinette?-Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada, vuelve a dormir.-acomodó a Tikki en la almohada y se volvió a acostar pero no durmió en lo que restó de la noche.

Al otro día en la escuela Marinette llegó bostezando y Alya la saludó.

-Cielos Marinette, ¿mala noche?

-Un mal sueño. Espero no dormir en clases.

-Tranquila, yo te cubro.-en ese momento Adrien llegó a la escuela y Nino le saludó.

-Viejo, te vez fatal, ¿qué paso?

-Tuve mala noche, eso es todo.-intentó justificarse.

-Bueno, parece ser que no fuiste el único, Marinette no deja de bostezar.-Adrien miró a Marinette y negó con la cabeza.

-Créeme, no creo que haya pasado una noche tan mala como la mía.-recordó cuando despertó, Plagg había apagado su despertador por error, no pudo dormir en lo que restó de la noche, al ingresar al salón Claude dormía en su lugar.

-Creo que no fuiste el único que paso mala noche.-bromeó Nino pero la verdad era que Sain no había querido despertar a su portador por venganza por no llevarle unas famosas papas fritas en bote que había visto en la televisión. A unas calles de la escuela Juliet bajó del autobús y bostezó, Breezy había intentado despertar a su portadora jalándole el cabello pero nunca reaccionó, al final despertó con el cabello amarrado en su respaldo, eso era lo que le molestaba, eso y no recordar cuando se transformó para ir a Eiffel.

Los cuatro fueron enviados con el director que les lanzó una advertencia a de no dormir en clases. Esa noche, asegurándose de estar despiertos se reunieron en la torre y todos se miraron entre sí. Hasta que Ladybug decide romper el silencio.

-Saben, tuve un sueño muy raro anoche, perdón por no venir a patrullar. Fue un sueño de las catacumbas.-Chat le miró fijamente.

-Yo tampoco vine, y tuve un sueño parecido.

-Ni yo…y soñé con fantasmas en las catacumbas…-dijo Vulpine y todos miraron a Bee que respondió.

-Yo igual…-todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Ladybug habla.

-C-Creo que debemos ir a patrullar. Esta noche qué tal si vamos en parejas.

-Es una fantástica idea my lady.

-Bien, yo voy con Chat esta noche al norte, ustedes van al sur.-Vulpine y Bee se miraron entre sí y asintieron.-Perfecto, vámonos gatito.-todos se fueron y Chat Noir corrió a lado de su lady.

-My lady…tenemos un tema pendiente.-dijo con una gran sonrisa felina y ella rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, pero podría ser mejor mañana.

-Trato hecho, sólo porque esta noche sólo necesito de la compañía de mi hermosa bichito.

-Chat…-iba a reclamarle pero suspira.- No digas nada.

No vieron nada esa noche, todos regresaron a sus casas a dormir rogando nunca volver a ver alguna cosa similar en sus vidas. Jamás olvidarían esa noche, y tal vez otros tampoco olvidarían a los héroes de la ciudad de la luz.

…..

 **Basado en una historia real, no sé si escribí bien el nombre del guía pero el apellido sí. Las catacumbas de Paris son un lugar terrorífico y visitado por millones turistas cada año, debajo de la gloriosa ciudad de la luz se encuentra estos oscuros pasadizos llenos de huesos humanos, el cementerio más grande del mundo y el más peligroso.**

 **Dejen sus reviews me alegran mucho el día y me dan super ánimos, gracias. XD**

 **Respuestas.**

 **Anilorak13 –** Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que te siga gustando.

 **ZarcortFan25** – En serio? Aww gracias es lo que intento hacer, que se sienta que estamos viendo un capítulo de la serie, porque urge la segunda temporada.

 **GreenieWindRunner** – Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo de miedo y gracias por seguirme. XD

 **Aidil** – Favoritos? Muchas gracias. XD

 **Valentina** – Gracias por seguir la historia, y saludos mil. XD

 **NelmUnicorn –** Gracias por estar al pendiente, y…una canción de Lorde, me pregunto cuál, como sea espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos y que bueno que te gusten los nuevos personajes. XD


	9. Pasarela

**Ok, ok…todos los derechos de autor son para el creador original y…todas esas cosas. Es obligatorio? Ni idea. En fin. Este capítulo es un poco más largo pero espero igual les guste. Trata más de nuestros personajes que del akuma en esta ocasión, quedan advertidos. Como sea…empezamos!**

….

Capítulo 9.

Pasarela.

El nuevo akuma había sido formado gracias a la hija del alcalde que había humillado a una pobre chica, los héroes de Paris terminaron exhaustos después de purificar al akuma.

-¿No es este el tercer akuma que busca venganza de Chloe Bourgeois?-preguntó Vulpine.

-Voto porque alguien le ponga un bozal a esa chica.-dijo Bee tan seria como siempre y Ladybug no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-No creo que eso sirva.-dijo Chat Noir que la imagen de ver a Chloe usar un bozal le pareció graciosa.

-Bien, todo terminado me retiro. Los veo después.-se despidió Ladybug de sus compañeros, llegó a su casa justo a tiempo para quitar la transformación-Fiuu, pensé que no llegaría.

-Has tenido una semana muy atareada Marinette, deberías descansar.

-Me gustaría, pero sabes Tikki me gustaría salir y dibujar algo.

-Opino que deberías descansar mejor.-dijo Tikki preocupada por su portadora.- Entre lo que son tus responsabilidades como Marinette y Ladybug pueden cansarte mucho.

-¿Podría dibujar al menos una boina?

-No, y es definitivo.-Marinette no pudo evitar reírse por lo protectora que era Tikki, pero tal vez tenía razón, un descanso no le vendría mal y esa noche no tenía que patrullar.

-Muy bien, tú ganas Tikki.-Marinette tenía ganas de hacer algunos diseños pero al parecer tendría que hacerle caso a Tikki por ese día. O eso pensaba hasta que su teléfono sonó.- ¿Alya?

-¡Marinette! ¡Necesito urgentemente ir a verte!

-¿Urgentemente? Claro, puedes venir.

-¡Perfecto! Estaré en cinco minutos.-colgó la morena y Marinette se rió un poco.

-Me pregunto qué viene a decirme, Alya parecía emocionada.

-Tal vez te viene a presumir las nuevas fotos que tomo de Ladybug.

-Quizás tengas razón.-dijo con sonriendo, pero no se imaginó jamás lo que su amiga le dijo apenas llegando.- ¡¿UN CONCURSO DE DISEÑO?!

-¡Exacto! La escuela organizara un concurso de diseño donde dos de los grandes modistas de Paris verán los diseños de los estudiantes de instituto y los ganadores podrán ganar una futura beca en una escuela de modas, una cena en un elegante restaurante con los acompañantes que quieras y sus diseños serán puestos en la siguiente línea de ropa.-explicó mostrándole el folleto.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Y uno de los modistas es nada más y nada que Gabriel Agreste!

-Amiga, tienes que ganar, no sólo por el nombre de la escuel, sino también por ti.-dijo tomándola de los hombros.- Y la temática es nada más y nada menos que unos trajes inspirado en los héroes de Paris.

-Espera, ¿qué?-Marinette puso los pies en la tierra.- ¿Esa es la temática?

-Sí, yo sé qué harás un excelente trabajo.

-Pues…

-Vamos Marinette, no debes dudar, además, Chloe también va a competir.

-¿Chloe? Pero si ella no sabe nada de diseño.

-Exacto, tú tienes una ventaja enorme, porque eres la mejor. Cuando te fuiste y dieron el anuncio del concurso Chloe presumió a todos que ella ganaría y cuando la maestra se fue confesó que pagaría a un profesional.

-¿Profesional? Alya no creo que pueda…

-Vamos Marinette, además así podrás estar cerca del padre de Adrien.-después de pensarlo un poco asintió.

-Lo haré. Así entonces… ¡Así entonces me conozca, le caiga bien, bendecirá mi relación con Adrien y será el suegro perfecto que ama a su nuera!

-Así se habla, aunque te estás adelantando un poco a las cosas. Como sea, yo seré tu fotógrafa profesional, así podremos tener imágenes de los diseños modelando y Chloe no podrá copiarte como la vez del bombín.

-Buena idea Alya. Así nos evitamos trampas de Chloe.

-Oh, mira la hora, debo llegar a casa para cuidar a mis hermanitos, la fecha del concurso está en el folleto, estoy segura que podrás ganar esa beca Marinette, adiós.-cuando Alya se va Tikki sale de su escondite y mira el folleto con Marinette.

-Te lo puedes creer Tikki, una beca para una de las escuelas de modas más prestigiosas, y los diseños serán reproducidos también.

-Es perfecto Marinette, pero por hoy, vas a descansar.

-Pero Tikki, necesito ponerme manos a la obra.

-Marinette, si estás descansada podrás trabajar mejor y tu mente estará clara.

-¿Eso se lo copiaste al maestro Fu?

-No, a Wayzz.-ambas se ríen y Tikki abraza la mejilla de Marinette.

-Tienes razón, te haré caso. Aparte mañana necesitaré ayuda de la clase, el folleto dice que necesito personas que modelen la ropa y enviar las fotos a la página oficial.-suspira con una gran sonrisa.-Mañana será un buen día, lo presiento.

Si Marinette creía que sería fácil estaba muy equivocada. Apenas pidió voluntarios para modelar la gran mayoría de la clase había desviado la mirada y no entendía la razón de aquello hasta que Alya le explicó que Chloe había amenazado a la mayoría con no ayudarla.

-¡Esa bruja!-apretó los dientes y se sentó en la banca del patio.- No puedo creer que Chloe juegue tan sucio.

-Lo sé amiga, pero debe haber alguien a quien ella aún no haya amenazado.

-Pues será difícil…-Alya intentó reconfortar a su amiga y eso lo veían Nino y Adrien.

-Viejo, Chloe sí que se pasó.

-Lo sé, voy a hablar con Marinette. Veré si puedo animarla.

-Y ¿por qué no ayudas a Marinette con el modelaje? ¿O es que Chloe también te amenazó?

-Chloe nunca me haría eso, pero no puedo, soy modelo y si mi padre se entera seguro que se enoja conmigo.-Adrien se acercó a Marinette y a Alya.- Marinette…-la pobre chica casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-Adr…Adria…Adrien, pero qué…

-Vine a ver cómo éstas, sé que lo que hizo Chloe fue muy deshonesto, pero estoy seguro que te irá bien, lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte por mi padre, pero para cualquier cosa que necesites estaré a tu lado.-las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de un tenue rosa.

-Gracias Adrien…

-¡Hey!-la voz de Claude hace que todos volteen a verle.

-Supe que una chica linda de coletas buscaba modelos, ¿qué tal nosotros?-Claude, Lila, Nathaniel y Juliet conformaron un pequeño grupo frente a Marinette y Adrien.

-¿A ustedes no los amenazo Chloe?-preguntó Alya.

-Chloe a mí no me puede amenazar con nada.-dijo Claude con una enorme sonrisa zorruna.

-Hmph, ¿Chloe amenazarme?-Lila hizo a un lado su cabello.- Mi familia tiene un estatus social intachable, si ella me amenaza sin duda se metería en serios problemas, mi padre puede incluso dejar de apoyar a su padre en las próximas elecciones si sabe que su hija me trata mal.

-Y-Yo…-Nathaniel desvió la vista un poco.- A mí me amenazó de sacarme del club de dibujo, pero… ¡no me importa! Marinette eres muy buena y necesitas nuestra ayuda…-dijo con un notorio sonrojo hacia Marinette, era obvio que aún tenía sentimientos por ella.

-Conmigo no se molestó en decirme algo.-dijo Juliet con voz queda. Adrien sonrió a Marinette.

-¿Ves? Muchos te apoyan Marinette, así que no te desanimes.-Marinette sonrió a Adrien y después a los demás.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, no saben lo que significa para mí.

No muy lejos Chloe miró la escena completa.

-Si esa hija de panaderos cree que me va a ganar esta muy equivocada.

-Pero Chloe, Marinette es muy buena, ¿cómo le vas a ganar?

-Es por eso que papá contrato a Jean Gildad, él trabaja como aprendiz de Pierre Duvois, el segundo diseñador que vendrá con el padre de Adrien a la demostración.-dijo mirándose las uñas y después miró al grupo de Marinette.

-Oh, Chloe, eres muy lista.

-¡Ya lo sé! Ella no tiene oportunidad de ganar. Vámonos Sabrina. Me reiré tanto de ver la cara de la boba Marinette cuando vea que yo gane, le restregaré el premio en la cara.-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa para después irse de allí.

-Muy bien, entonces me pondré manos a la obra, prometo no decepcionarlos.-dijo Marinette al grupo más animada por el apoyo y todos gritaron un gran "¡SI!". Marinette comenzó a trabajar, primero en los diseños, seleccionar quién llevaría cada uno, seleccionar las telas con todos fue un trabajo divertido, cortar, tomar medidas, los días iban pasando y Tikki apoyaba a Marinette recordándole sus comidas y sus horas de sueño y descanso. A fin llegó el día en que todos debían probarse las prendas para hacer los ajustes y todos no podían estar más emocionados.

-¿Por qué Ladybug?-y la emoción salió por la ventana, Lila miró el vestido que iba en honor de Ladybug como si fuera lo más abominable del mundo, un vestido de escote de corazón rojo con puntos negros que tenía detrás un moño y una tela vaporosa negra cubría el pecho hasta el cuello, sin mangas y venía con guantes incluidos.

-Te queda muy bien Lila, además Nathaniel llevará la ropa en honor a Queen Bee, Claude a Vulpine y Juliet a Chat Noir.

-Pues quiero que me lo cambies, no deseo nada con Ladybug.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Alya harta de la situación encara a Lila.

-Escucha bien, Marinette ha puesto toda su dedicación en ese hermoso vestido para que ahora digas que no quieres usarlo a un día del concurso, eres la modelo y dijiste que usarías lo que fuera que Marinette hiciera. ¿Es que vas a echarte para atrás?

-¿Y por qué no lo usas tú?

-Porque yo soy la que está tomando fotos.

-Oh, qué difícil, un click y listo.-dijo burlándose de Alya y la morena echaba chispas.

-Eres una…-Marinette interviene entre ambas.

-Tranquilas, Lila sólo serán unas fotos, te lo pido de favor.-vio como Lila rodó los ojos.

-Está bien…-al fin todo se calmó y Marinette fue a hablar con Alya, en ese momento Lila miró su teléfono y sonríe. El sonido del teléfono de Lila las distrae y miran a Lila que parecía discutir con alguien sobre algo, al final Lila sólo asiente con la cabeza y cuelga.-Marinette tengo que irme.

-¿Paso algo?

-Sí, mi padre me llevará a un evento de beneficencia mañana por lo que no puedo ayudarte.

-Oh, entiendo…

-Ya te compensaré de otra forma, pero debo irme. Suerte.-Lila salió justo cuando entraron los demás. Marinette se dejó caer en la silla.

-No puedo creerlo, a un día y nos hemos quedado sin una modelo.-Alya frunció el ceño, no se había tragado aquel cuento de la llamada, pero se acercó a Marinette con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Marinette, podremos hacer algo.

-Y… ¿si usas tú el vestido?-sugirió Juliet al ver a Marinette tan decaída.

-Es una buena idea, Marinette tú puedes usar tu vestido.

-¿Yo? No creo, yo, no sirvo para modelar yo…

-Marinette, te quedará perfecto, y no contamos con suficiente tiempo.-le recordó Alya a su amiga y al fin Marinette asintió decidida.

-Voy a hacerlo, y tampoco voy a dejar ganar a Chloe.

-Así se habla.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa la morena.

La noche cayó, Adrien ya se había puesto el pijama y se sentó cansado frente a su computador para ver las nuevas actualizaciones del Ladyblog.

-Espero que todo esto termine pronto.

-¿Por qué? Era divertido ver cómo esa niña mimada te hacía la vida imposible.

-Qué bueno que al fin entendió que no podía ser su modelo, gracias a que Natalie intervino.

-Bueno, cómo sea, fue divertido mientras duro. ¿Qué haces?-preguntó curioso viendo la pantalla del computador.

-Nino me dijo que pasaría por correo unas nuevas mezclas que hizo.-Adrien revisó su correo, no sólo tenía un correo de Nino sino también de Chloe y de Alya.-Chloe me envió algo…-al abrir un archivo adjunto vio que eran fotografías, Chloe modelaba los diseños que concursarían mañana, y debía admitir que los diseños eran muy buenos, pero Chloe en definitiva no serviría para modelo, cerró la ventana sin querer ver más.

-Jajaja, y aún te tortura.-se rió Plagg de su portador.

-Plagg…-eliminó el correo, después abrió el correo de Alya.- Oh, parece ser que son las fotografías que mandaron para el concurso

-¿Más fotos? Qué aburrido.-Plagg fue a por un pedazo de queso para comer.

Adrien abrió la carpeta adjunta y todos se veían muy bien, Juliet tenía una puesta una campera que tenía un estampado en el pecho de ojos verdes y la capucha con orejas de gato, bolsillos de cierre que eran nada más que mini bastones inspirados en el de Chat Noir y un cascabel como cierre medio, un short verde que apenas se veía, unas medias negras largas y hasta las zapatillas que tenía puestas tenían los toques metálicos que tenían los suyos al transformarse. Nathaniel fue una sorpresa, el chico vestía una camiseta sin mangas negra, una camisa de manga hasta el codo de color amarilla en donde las líneas negras de las mangas se marcaban antes de llegar al hombro, el cierre también estaba inspirado en la cerbatana de Queen Bee y una boina que parecía imitar el sombrero de la heroína pero invirtiendo los colores, una boina negra con rayas amarillas, unos pantalones café oscuro, y unos botines negros. Claude tenía puesta una camiseta naranja con un grabado que parecía que habían desgarrado la tela de un naranja más claro, tenía un chaleco blanco con adornos a los costados similares al que tenía en su cabello, jeans azules desgarrados de las rodillas y un brazalete blanco con picos en un brazo y en el otro una cinta de cuero naranja en la otra y unos tenis blancos con toques naranjas, cortesía todo de Marinette.

-Todos se ven increíbles, estoy seguro que Marinette podrá ganar.-al ver el otro grupo de fotos sus ojos se abrieron a la par.- ¿Ma-Marinette?-estaba sorprendido de ver a Marinette en aquel hermoso vestido que acompañaba con unas medias oscuras, unas zapatillas rojas y un bolso de costado que hacía referencia al yoyo de Ladybug. Miró las fotografías una tras otra admirando el buen trabajo de su compañera de clases, cuando terminó empezó a verlas de nuevo haciendo click en el ratón cada vez más rápido.

-Mejor imprímelas adicto, con la cara que tienes puedes darles mejor uso en otros cuartos.-dijo Plagg con una enorme sonrisa y su queso entre sus patita, Adrien de inmediato se sonrojó.

-¡PLAGG!-no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo.- Solo admiro el trabajo de Marinette, no tiene nada de malo.

-Aja, pero es la cuarta vez que veo que vez las fotos exclusivas de tu amiga.-Adrien le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es cierto, todos se ven muy bien, Marinette ganará sin dudar alguna. Voy a dormir.

-¿Y lo que te mando tu amigo?

-Lo veré mañana en la mañana.-Adrien apagó la computadora y el foco de su habitación, se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, Marinette se veía hermosa en aquel vestido, esos colores resaltaban el tono de su piel y sus ojos azules…tomó una almohada y se la puso sobre la cara.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Te quieres auto asfixiar?

-Me asfixio sólo de oler tu queso, no me hagas caso.-respondió a Plagg y le dio la espalda. No entendía por qué su corazón latía de esa forma.-A ti te gusta Ladybug…-susurró y lo repitió unas veces más antes de dormir.

El día al fin llegó, todos miraron ansiosos los modelos que los estudiantes presentaron, unos no tenían demasiada originalidad, otros parecían simples copias de los trajes, Chloe en cambio mostró "sus modelos" en maniquíes y en grandes fotografías como las que le envió a Adrien.

-¡Adrichoo! ¿Qué te parecen mis diseños? Son mejores que cualquiera de los de aquí.

-Pienso que son muy buenos Chloe, pero me dijiste que contrataste a alguien para hacerlos, no deberías decir que son tuyos.

-Pero YO los pague, así que son míos.-dijo con gran arrogancia, en ese momento Marinette y los demás entraron vistiendo gabardinas.-Mira eso, de seguro le da pena mostrar sus diseños, van a hacer el ridículo.

-Disculpe…-un joven de cabello rubio llamó la atención de Chloe.

-Oh, te dejo Adrien, tengo negocios que atender.-ella fue con el joven que Adrien identificó como el diseñador que Chloe contrato. Se acercó entonces a su amiga que se ubicó en una esquina del lugar.

-Hola Marinette, ¿dónde están tus diseños?

-¡Adrien! Ho-hola, ah, los d-diseños, en realidad, nos traen puestos, digo, los tenemos puestos, yo, no me hagas caso.

-¿En serio? Alya me envió las fotos que se tomaron, en realidad pienso que puedes ganar.

-¡¿Alya te envió las fotos?!-no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Yo…que pena.

-No deberías, y será mejor que se quiten esas gabardinas, confía en ti Marinette, ganarás.-la sonrisa de Adrien le aceleró el corazón y asintió. Adrien se fue y ella después miró a sus amigos.

\- Hora de mostrar lo que tenemos.-todos asintieron y se quitaron las gabardinas.

Natalie se encontraba hablando con el señor Damocles, tenía una tableta donde el señor Agreste hacía lujo de presencia, tal como la última vez, a lado de la asistente se encontraba un hombre con un traje azul, parecía tan mayor como Agreste, éste era Pierre Duvois, igualmente era diseñador y rival de Gabriel Agreste en la compañía de la moda. Todos veían los diseños de cada grupo, las expresiones de los hombres se veía tan seria que intimidaba a cualquiera. Cuando llegaron con Chloe ella hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-Hola señores, soy Chloe Bourgeois, habrán escuchado de mi padre el alcalde, éstos son mis diseños personales y como verán modelé en cada uno de ellos.

-Sus diseños son interesantes señorita Bourgeois.-dijo Agreste que miraba con atención los diseños. El otro diseñador frunció un poco el ceño.

-Sí, interesantes, dijo que usted hizo los diseños.-Duvois miró a Chloe de forma más dura.

-Ah, sí. Son de mi propia creación.-las exclamaciones de algunos llaman su atención, todos voltean y pueden ver que una pequeña multitud se ha aglomerado donde se encontraba Marinette.

-Natalie, vayamos a ver por allá.-ordenó Agreste y Natalie se dirigió a ese lugar con el otro diseñador, Chloe al sentirse ignorada siguió a los hombres.

-Oh señor Agreste, espero que mis diseños hayan sido de su agrado.

-Sabrá nuestro veredicto terminando esto.-dijo de forma seca. La gente les permitió paso gracias a que el director Damocles alzó la voz, y frente a ellos Marinette, Claude, Nathaniel y Juliet estaban modelando aquellos diseños, la gente incluso les pedían tomarse fotografías con ellos.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng.-le llamó la atención el director y ella se acercó.

-Si director.-se acercó al hombre un tanto intimidada.

-Señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng.-empezó Gabriel Agreste.- La recuerdo bien por el bombín que hizo. Natalie, muéstrame los diseños de ésta jovencita.-Natalie pasó por cada uno de los chicos inspeccionándolos de abajo hacia arriba, el señor Duvois hizo lo mismo mirando con ojos crítico y tocando la tela encima de los chicos.

-Debo decir que ha sido lo mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora.-dijo Duvois con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sus diseños son originales, se puede ver claramente la dedicación en cada prenda. Felicidades señorita, usted tiene posibilidad de ser la ganadora.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.-dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Iremos a ver los demás diseños, sabrá el resultado definitivo en unos minutos. Prosigamos con los demás.-cuando se fueron Marinette no cabía de alegría y todos se juntaron alrededor de la chica felicitándola por aquello.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Dos de los mejores diseñadores de todo Paris elogiaron mi trabajo!

-Sabíamos que lo lograrías.-le dijo Claude poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Marinette.- Felicidades pequeña.

-Mu-Muchas felicidades, de seguro ganas.-le dijo Nathaniel a Marinette y les dedico a todos una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

habría podido hacerlo de no ser por ustedes.

-¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!-gritó Chloe tras contemplar cómo habían elogiado el trabajo de Marinette.- Yo pagué a un profesional por el trabajo y mis diseños son mil veces mejores que lo que traen puesto.-Adrien que había visto todo se pone a lado de Marinette.

-Pues el dinero podrá comprar a cualquier diseñador que trabaje para ti, pero el talento de Mari y la decisión de los jueces es algo que no podrás comprar.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-gritó Chloe llamando la atención de algunas personas que veía la escena como desagradable.- ¡Voy a despedir a ese diseñador idiota! ¡¿Cómo pude perder con una hija de panadero?!

-Ya deja en paz a Marinette, perdiste, acéptalo.-dijo Alya poniéndose a lado de su amiga.

-Estás haciendo el ridículo.-le dijo Nathaniel y la rubia lanzó una mirada envenenada al pelirrojo.

-Me voy a encargar de que te saquen del club de dibujo Nathaniel ya verás.-le amenazó Chloe que se acercó a él pero Juliet se interpone antes.- Quítate de mi camino campesina.

-No te voy a dejar…que le hagas eso a Nathaniel.-le dijo mirándole a los ojos bajo aquella capucha de orejas de gato.

-¿Tú? Tú no puedes hacer nada, eres poca cosa.-le dijo con burla y Claude no dudo en ponerse delante de Juliet mirando enfadado a Chloe.

-Chloe ya basta.-intervino Adrien, Chloe en verdad se estaba pasando.- Nath tiene razón, estás haciendo el ridículo y mucha gente te está viendo, piensa un poco en la imagen que estás dando siendo la hija del alcalde.

-¡Y a mí que me importa!-en ese momento una risa se escucha y todos miran a Lila atrás de Chloe grabando todo con su celular.

-Oh, prosigue Chloe, ya quiero ver qué dicen las personas cuando vean esto publicado en internet.-Chloe se acerca a ella queriendo arrebatarle el teléfono pero Lila se lo impide.- Tu padre bien puede ser el alcalde pero no el presidente del país.-Chloe mira a Lila furiosa y se marcha siendo seguida por Sabrina.-No me agradezcan, lo hice con gusto.-dijo Lila peinando hacia atrás su cabello.

-Lila, pensé que no vendrías.-comentó Alya intentando esconder el sarcasmo en la frase.

-Oh, bueno, al final mi padre decidió que podía venir a ver el trabajo de mi amiga. Y debo decir que me alegro de haber venido. En serio siento no haber podido modelar Marinette.

-No importa Lila.-le dijo Marinette sonriendo.- Gracias por ayudarnos con Chloe.

-Te dije que te compensaría.-el sonido estridente del micrófono llama la atención de todos y el director Damocles tose un poco antes de volver a intentar hablar.-Es tu momento Mari.-le dijo para empujarla y que empezara a caminar al improvisado escenario donde Natalie ya no sostenía la tableta y el otro diseñador parecía molesto por algo.

-Bien, después de ver los diseños de cada uno de los participantes se ha llegado al veredicto final, el ganador es…-todos cruzaron los dedos y Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, Adrien sonrió al ver los gestos de su amiga.- La señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng.-todos los de la clase vitorearon a su compañera y Marinette subió al escenario para recoger un pequeño trofeo y un certificado de beca.- ¿Algunas palabras que quiera decir?

-Eh, ah…yo…pues…-se puso nerviosa pero al ver a todos sus amigos allí se calmó y se acercó al micrófono.-Pues quisiera darle las gracias a todos, y a quienes creyeron en mí. Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo incondicional.-dijo mirando a sus amigos y a Adrien, Marinette sonrió a todos…antes de que un largo pedazo de tela le arrebatara el premio.

-Este premio me pertenece querida. Le Modiste es el único genio de la moda.-dijo un joven de cabello rubio y antifaz negro, vestido con un extravagante traje azul de solapas negras y en la mano tenía unas tijeras. Todos empezaron a huir y Marinette corrió a esconderse al baño.

-Otro akuma.

-Al menos éste no lo provocó Chloe.-le dijo Tikki saliendo del bolso que tenía.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CHLOE BOURGEOIS?!

-Olvida lo que dije. Mejor transfórmate.

-Votaré por lo del bozal en la próxima reunión. ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

La gente empezó a salir de allí cómo podía, entre la multitud intentando salir, Adrien se separó de Natalie y fue a uno de los salones vacíos.

-Plagg, es hora.

-No otra vez, no he comido mi queso de la tarde.

-Te comiste un queso antes de venir aquí. Plagg Transfórmame.

Chloe al intentar escapar es atrapada por Le Modiste siendo enredada en una tela verde que mágicamente apareció. La hija del alcalde empezó a pedir ayuda.

-Ya cállate.-le puso una cinta en la boca para callarla.- ¿Te crees que puedes humillar a la gente así? Ésta vez voy a hacer mis diseños a MI estilo, y no al de una niña mimada que no sabe nada de moda. Y mi primer diseño será contigo.-unas tijeras gigantes aparecen y antes de acercarse a Chloe son rotas por el yoyo de Ladybug.

-No creo que el diseño salga bien. Así que baja las tijeras y a la chica.

-Ladybug, debo decir que esos colores no te van. Pero no te preocupes, déjame ayudarte.- un par de tijeras aparecen yendo en contra de Ladybug pero el bastón de Chat Noir se divide en dos haciendo que ambas quedaran en el suelo y el bastón regresó a su dueño uniéndose por sí solo.

-¿Estás de broma? Esos son los colores que mejor le van a mi lady, y más el negro.-se acercó más a su lady y ella rueda los ojos.

-Mejor concentrémonos minou.-ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y fueron contra el akuma.

En el momento que la gente salía Claude intentó buscar un lugar para transformarse cuando vio a Juliet, se detuvo y vio cómo la chica fue empujada por la multitud, pero antes de poder ir a ella ve cómo Nathaniel se acerca y le ayuda a levantarse.

-¿E-Estás bien?

-S-sí…gracias Nathaniel. Auch…-se quejó por el tobillo.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí.-la llevó afuera dejando que se apoyara en él y Claude mueve la cabeza para no ver más esa escena y va al cuarto del conserje.

-Sain, acabemos con esto rápido.-el kwami salió de su chaleco.

-Si o te podrían ganar a tu futura novia.-le dijo burlón y vio el ceño fruncido de su portador.-Uy qué delicado.

-¡Sain Transfórmame!

Afuera Juliet se dolió un poco el tobillo, Nathaniel la había dejado en una jardinera fuera y cuando él se fue ella se escondió metiéndose de lleno entre las plantas.

-Juliet, tu tobillo…-la kwami se acercó para ver a su portadora

-No importa, vamos, necesitan de nuestra ayuda. Breezy Transfórmame.

Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaron tijeras, agujas gigantes y telas, Ladybug aprovechó para atraer a Chloe aún envuelta y quitarle la cinta de la boca.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Se tardaron demasiado y estoy envuelta en un horrible verde que no me va!

-¿No le puedes volver a poner la cinta?-preguntó Chat Noir.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir, deberían dejarme trabajar, Chloe Bourgeois ha humillado por última vez.-varios rollos de tela aparecen y la tela se expande yendo contra ellos cuando el escudo de Vulpine rompe algunas telas y las esferas de Queen Bee pegan otras en el suelo. Ambos héroes aparecen frente a sus compañeros aunque Bee parece quejarse un poco.

-Qué bueno que llegaron.-dijo Ladybug.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Cuándo me van a sacar de aquí?! ¡Lady..!-una esfera choca en su boca tapándola.

-Lo siento.-dijo Bee intentando ocultar su sonrisa.- Fue sin querer.

-No importa.-le dijo Ladybug que dejó a un lado a Chloe que aún con ese parche en su boca no se mantenía callada.- Acabemos con esto. ¡Lucky Charm!-del Lucky Charm aparece una botellita de aceite de lavanda.-todos miran el objeto confundidos.

-Déjame adivina, aromaterapia.-dijo Vulpine y se ganó un golpe en el brazo de parte de Chat Noir.

-My lady, ¿tiene una idea de qué hacer con eso?-Ladybug miró a todos lados, la mano de Le Modiste y el bastón de Chat Noir eran su objetivo.

-Sólo necesito que me abran paso y Chat vienes conmigo.

-Miau, siempre my lady.

-¡Adelante!

Los cuatro héroes fueron contra Le Modiste que gracias las tijeras de su mano hizo aparecer más telas y agujas gigantes para inmovilizar a los héroes. Vulpine golpeaba con su escudo las armas punzocortantes mientras que Bee con sus esferas pegaba las telas al suelo o la pared. Ladybug usó su yoyo para inmovilizar el brazo del akuma donde tenía sus tijeras y al lanzar la botella de aceite Chat Noir la golpeó esparciendo el líquido en la mano del akuma que hizo que las tijeras se resbalaran, Ladybug rápidamente las rompió con su yoyo.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.-la mariposa negra voló y ella lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!-atrapó a la mariposa.-Te tengo, adiós pequeña mariposa.-la mariposa blanca voló lejos de allí.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-todo volvió a la normalidad y Chloe dejó de estar amarrada aunque le dolió quitarse lo que tenía pegado en la boca. El diseñador volvió a la normalidad Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron puños.

-/Bien hecho/

-Y esta vez no tuve que usar mi Cataclysm. Así que tenemos tiempo de sobra my lady.-dijo el gato con una amplia sonrisa que desaparece al escuchar los aretes de Ladybug.

-Tal vez tú no pero yo debo volar. Adiós.-Ladybug se va y Chat Noir suspira.

-Bueno, al menos podré aprovechar esta ve la transformación.-entonces notó a Vulpine irse sin decir nada.- Parece ser que no soy el único con prisas.- y entonces notó que Bee estaba evitando apoyarse en una de sus piernas.- Bee, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo un pequeño accidente antes de venir aquí. Nos vemos Chat.-dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse igual que sus compañeros.

Marinette respiró aliviada de ver a la gente volver a entrar al edificio y afuera vio como el joven que había sido akumatizado hablaba con su maestro el señor Duvois, el hombre le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le sonrió antes de irse de allí.

-Parece ser que todo se arregló.

-Eso es bueno.-la voz de Chat Noir hace que casi se caiga de la impresión pero Chat la sujeta de la cintura impidiendo que caiga.-Salvada, sería una pena que su hermoso vestido se ensuciara princesa.-le guiñó el ojo y Marinette se separó de él.

-Oh, gracias, pero qué hace el maravilloso Chat Noir aquí, pensé que ya no había peligro.-dijo con un tono de voz fingido.

-Ya no hay peligro, pero en realidad quería verte.

-¿A mí?-le miró confundida.

-Sí, he visto tus diseños y me encantaron, muchas gracias por el que hiciste en mi honor.

-Oh, no fue nada.-dijo sorprendida ya que no lo esperaba.-Me alegro que te gustara.-Chat Noir sonríe y se arrodilla besando el dorso de su mano que no pudo quitar a tiempo.

-Bueno, my princess, me retiro, el trabajo de un héroe nunca acaba. Pero sabes qué…la próxima me gustaría verte a ti con ese diseño mío, te verías purrfecta.-después de una última sonrisa él se marcha usando su bastón.

-Vaya gatito más coqueto.-dijo con una sonrisa y suspiró.-Mejor volvamos…

Fuera del lugar Claude se había quitado la transformación y buscó a Juliet, la encontró sentada en una jardinera y Nathaniel a lado de ella hablando y riendo. Apretó los puños e iba directo hacia ellos cuando Lila se interpone en su camino.

-¡Claude! Qué bueno ver que no te pasó nada.

-Ah, Lila…-no sabía qué hacer para quitársela de encima.

-Oh, mira, Juliet y Nathaniel, hacen linda pareja, son tan parecidos, ¿no crees?-dijo metiendo más el dedo en la herida.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué va! Son sólo amigos.-ve cómo Juliet se ríe y al levantarse Nathaniel le ayuda y ella se apoya en él que caballerosamente se ofrece a llevarla a su casa.

-Pues yo creo que hay una chispa allí. Por cierto…me encanta tu vestimenta, ¿sabías que me gustan los zorros?-le dijo encimándose más a él.

-Ah, pues sí, Marinette hizo un buen trabajo, si me discul…

-¿Te importaría acompañarme en lo que termina el evento? Me da miedo que vuelva a pasar algo, sólo hasta que vengan por mí, ¿sí?

-Pues…está bien.-terminó cediendo al final y Lila se colgó de su brazo.

Una futura promesa de la moda al fin se hace a conocer, una confusión en el corazón para cierto gato, la frustración de no poder estar con la persona amada y una nueva amistad forjándose entre dos personas iguales. Todo en un solo día y que puede afectar a muchos.

….

 **Me cae que no esperaba tantos reviews del último capítulo y…gracias TwT no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Me dan ganas de llorar. *se suena la nariz***

 **Como sea, el próximo capítulo tendrá unas cuantas sorpresitas. Éste villano fue más simple, lo sé, pero el próximo promete. Como sea, ahí nos leemos. XD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Fraulein Skye –** Creo que después de esa noche no volverán a decir que no existen los fantasmas. XD

 **ZarcortFan 25** – Muchas gracias por seguirme y me alegra saber que estoy entre tus historias favoritas, y me alegra saber que te gustan los personajes de Vulpine y Queen Bee XD Y en serio te deseo suerte en la historia que tú y tu amiga están escribiendo. Y a mí igual me gustaría ir a las catacumbas pero no tan adentro. Como sea, saludos a ti y Chanel y en serio amores mil.

 **GreenieWindRunner –** Estoy contenta de que te gustara XD Pero no dejes de lado la tarea, me sentiría culpable…un poquito. Espero te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos.

 **Aidil –** Estaban en las catacumbas? O todo fue un sueño? Tú que crees? Qué creen todos? Muajajajaja! XD

 **Valentina –** So sweet, gracias por seguirme, espero que la historia te siga gustando porque las sorpresas empezarán.. o eso creo, como sea, mil amor. XD


	10. Rosa con espinas

**No saben cómo me alegro al leer sus reviews, en serio, los reviews son alimento del escritor…no me acuerdo quién lo dijo pero lo vi escrito por ahí. En fin! Comencemos! XD**

…..

Capítulo 10.

Rosa con espinas.

El día en la escuela era lo más normal, en el receso cada quién tenía sus actividades, olvidándose de que aún les quedaban unas horas de clases. Después del receso todos volvieron al aula, Alya le mostró a Marinette las nuevas fotografías que había hecho a Ladybug cuando Marinette cae al suelo por culpa de alguien.

-Ten más cuidado dónde caminas.-le dijo Chloe con una gran y arrogante sonrisa.

-Ya déjala en paz Chloe.-Alya ayudó a Marinette.- Estás más insoportable que nunca.

-¿Perdón? Yo no tengo la culpa que la torpe de Marinette se caiga a cada momento.

-Pero si tú…

-Alya, déjala, no vale la pena.-le dijo Marinette y ambas fueron a sentarse a sus lugares.

-Marinette, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada?

-¿Y empezar otra pelea? La última vez me enviaron a la oficina del director, ha estado así desde el concurso.

-Es obvio que está muerta de la envidia porque tú ganaste.

-Se está desquitando, pero no le quiero dar el gusto de que me envíen con el director nuevamente.-Adrien escuchó a las chicas y miró de reojo a Chloe que se empolvaba la nariz con su estuche de maquillaje.

-Debo hablar con ella.-dijo Adrien y Nino resopló.

-Pues buena suerte. No creo que la tengas fácil viejo. Chloe es…una chica demasiado difícil.

-Aun así debo intentarlo, no me parece justo que se desquite con Marinette así.-Nino le sonrió.

-Tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo.-ambos chocaron puños y se rieron entre sí.

Lugares más atrás Claude se sentó en su lugar, atrás de él Nathaniel hacía un dibujo y Juliet ahora se encontraba sentada a lado del pelirrojo puesto que él tenía un lugar vacío a su lado. No sabía si alegrarse por la cercanía de la chica o enojarse porque ella estuviese sentada a lado de Nath. Ambos parecían respetar sus espacios, él dibujaba mientras ella leía algún libro, de vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían; y aquello era algo que lo ponía de muy mal humor, no entendía por qué la chica decidió cambiarse del lugar que estaba a lado de Lila, apretó el lápiz de su mano y se rompió.

-Rayos…-volteó a ver a Juliet que guardó su libro en la mochila.-Juliet, perdona, ¿puedes prestarme un lápiz o un lapicero?

-Claro…-dijo con su usual tono de voz tímido, la chica buscó en su mochila y sacó un estuche de madera, hizo un gesto al tacto, lo sentía pegajoso pero lo abrió y le dio un lapicero al chico.-Toma.

-Gracias, eres un encanto.-le guiño el ojo y Juliet ante ese gesto desvió la mirada. Tomó el lapicero y apenas con rozar los dedos de la chica sonrió y ella retiró su mano.-Te lo devuelvo después.

-Mmm…-no dijo nada más. Breezy tenía razón, Claude era un chico demasiado coqueto, aunque debía hablar con ella, otra vez, de no dejar pegajosas las cosas de su mochila.

En el hotel Le Grand Paris la estrella de rock Jagged Stone estaba molesto.

-¡No! Me niego, no podrá ser el día de hoy.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-le preguntó de forma tosca el director de la disquera.- ¿Qué es lo que no puede esperar para que ahora digas que no? Muchos llevan esperando que empieces a trabajar en ese disco con Rosalind y llevas posponiéndolo por días.

-Bob, no es por qué no quiera trabajar con…-intentó recordar el nombre.

-Rosalind, apréndete el nombre, es la que está peleando contigo el primer puesto de ventas y la mejor voz pop del momento.

-Bueno, ya no te enojes. Pero no es mi culpa.

-Entonces dime de quién.

-Es…Fang.-se dirige al cuarto donde el cocodrilo estaba envuelto en una sábana, una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una bolsa de agua caliente a un lado.- Mi Fang ha estado enfermo, y no me atrevo a dejar sólo a mi bebe.-dice poniéndose a lado de su mascota y abrazándolo.

-Y es por eso que Rosalind está aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Se hospedó en el hotel temporalmente para estar cerca y poder trabajar en el disco. Si tú no ibas a ella, ella iría a ti.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero no voy a dejar a Fang, dile que mañana podré verla, hoy viene el veterinario.

-¡Ya me harte! Yo no soy tu recadero, pídele a tu agente que lo haga, estoy harto. No eres el único que tiene una fecha que seguir para el disco.-dicho aquello se fue azotando la puerta.

-Algunos son demasiado susceptibles.-dijo Jagged y después miró a su agente.-Penny si viene…esa mujer, dile que no puedo atenderla, y será hasta mañana.

-Entendido. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, ¿a qué hora vendrá la veterinaria?

-Ya me ha dado la hora, vendrá lo más pronto posible.

-Eso espero.-voltea a ver a Fang y lo vuelve a abrazar.-Oh Fang, ¿quién es el bebe de papi? Tú lo eres, tú.-dijo viendo cómo el cocodrilo movía la cola gustoso.

Al salir de la escuela Marinette suspiró.

-Marinette, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Tikki a su amiga.

-Hoy fue un día cansado Tikki, Chloe cada vez está más pesada.

-Deberías intentar hablar con ella, ¿no es admiradora de Ladybug?

-Lo es pero no creo que me escuche.

-Quizás no a Marinette pero sí a Ladybug.

-Es una buena idea, Tikki no sé qué haría sin ti.-le rascó la cabecita a Tikki que se rió por el gesto. Entonces ve a Juliet, ella hablaba con una mujer de cabello corto, cuando Juliet nota la mirada de Marinette le saluda con la mano y la mujer le dice algo a lo que asiente y se acerca a Marinette.-Hola Juliet, ¿con quién estás hablando?

-Con mi abuela. Me dijo que ahora va a ir al hotel Le Grand Paris, y no lo vas a creer.-le dijo con clara emoción.- Va a ver a la mascota de Jagged Stone, la mayor estrella de rock.

-¡Oh, ya veo!

-Me dijo que puedo invitar a unos amigos, ¿qui-quieres venir?

-Wow, me encantaría.

-Genial, le diré a mi abuela.-en ese momento Claude "pasó" a lado de ellas y cuando Juliet se dio la vuelta chocó con el chico que la sujetó con cuidado de que no cayera.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Ah, sí, lo siento…

-No, fue mi culpa.-notó cómo ella desvió la mirada y él intentó buscar algún tema de conversación.-Y… ¿a dónde van chicas?-Marinette se adelantó a contestar.

-Vamos a ir al Le Grand Paris, la abuela de Juliet va a atender al cocodrilo de Jagged Stone.

-¿Es broma? ¡¿En serio?!-Claude se emocionó.- ¡Jagged Stone es lo máximo!-al ver lo emocionado que estaba le pareció divertido a ambas chicas.

-Ammm, ¿quieres venir?-le preguntó Juliet y Claude sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Juliet eres un ángel.-le sonrió coqueto y la chica desvió la vista.

-Vámonos…-dijo Juliet y Claude suspiró frustrado rascándose la cabeza, Marinette notó la actitud de Claude y le miró extrañada pero igual siguió a Juliet.

Enfrente del hotel Grand Paris, Adrien bajó de la limosina y suspiró.

-Espérame aquí.-le pidió al Gorila y empezó a caminar para entrar al lugar.

-No entiendo por qué debes hablar con una niña mimada como ella.-le dijo Plagg asomándose de su chaqueta.

-Es para que deje a un lado su actitud, y además para que deje en paz a Marinette.

-Oh, entonces es por eso, quieres que deje en paz a tu noviecita.

-Plagg, Mari no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga.

-Ajá, tu mejor amiga.-dijo con algo de sarcasmo y desviando la mirada.

-¿Y ese tono?-frunció el ceño mirando a Plagg.

-Pues…los mejores amigos se hablan de todo, y se conocen muy bien. Dime, tú ¿qué sabes de tu mejor amiga?

-Pues Mari es linda, amable, dulce con todos, no le gustan las injusticias y…bueno…-se quedó sin nada más que decir.

-Ajá, pero te faltó su color favorito, su comida preferida, las mismas cosas que le has estado preguntando a Ladybug durante días y nunca se las has hecho a tu "mejor" amiga.

-Plagg…no sabía que llegases a ser de momentos tan sabio.

-Me subestimas, pero esto es porque hoy me llené con el queso de la tarde.-eructa y Adrien se tapa la nariz.

-Plagg eres un cerdo.-su kwami podía oler a queso rancio pero tenía razón en lo que había dicho, no conocía del todo a Marinette y eso le hizo sentirse realmente mal. Llega a recepción y toma aire.-Hola, vine a ver a Chloe, soy su compañero de clases.

-¡ADRICHOO!-Chloe lo había visto desde las escaleras del hotel y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.-Adrien, pero ¿qué te trae aquí?

-Ho-Hola Chloe, la verdad es que vine para hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? Oh Adrien, no pensé que me extrañases tanto, si apenas nos acabamos de ver en la escuela.

-Ah…bueno, es que hubo cosas que no pude decirte en la escuela. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro que sí. Sabrina, hoy voy a estar a solas con Adrien, así que no te me aparezcas por el resto del día.-le dijo con su usual tono prepotente de voz y Sabrina asintió un tanto cabizbaja.

-Claro Chloe…-se marcha y Adrien se siente mal por la chica.

-Bien, sígueme, iremos al salón.-Adrien suspira, sabía que aquello sería demasiado cansado.

El ascensor se abrió y Marinette y los demás bajaron en aquel piso donde se alojaba Jagged Stone. En el tiempo que habían hablado con la abuela de Juliet se dieron cuenta lo dulce que era la mujer.

-Me alegra mucho que Juliet tenga tan buenos amigos en la escuela.-dijo la abuela a los chicos.-Después de esto iremos a merendar algo, pueden acompañarnos si gustan.

-Es muy amable.-contestó Marinette.-Será un placer poder ir con ustedes.

-Eh, sí, será todo un honor mi hermosa señora.-contestó Claude con una gran sonrisa, en serio que Marinette pensó que Claude tenía algo de Chat Noir en él. Tocaron a la puerta y la agente fue quien los recibió y reconoció a Marinette.

-Oh, Marinette, qué sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes.-Juliet y Claude miraron a Marinette.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Claude y Marinette asintió.

-Bueno, es que…digamos que en el pasado le hice unas gafas a Jagged Stone y…la portada de un disco.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¡Wow! Marinette, eres genial.-le dijo Claude y le acarició la cabeza.- Eres una cajita de monerías.

-Claude, no hagas eso.-le dijo Marinette quitando la mano del chico. Al pasar vieron al cantante abrazando a su cocodrilo y se levantó enseguida apenas vio a la mujer con el maletín.

-¡Oh, qué bueno que llegó! ¿Puede curar a mi Fang? ¡Dígame qué tiene!-la mujer lo hizo a un lado.

-Primero vamos a revisarlo.-se acercó al cocodrilo y de su maletín sacó un estetoscopio para poder escuchar el vientre del animal. Claude y Juliet miraron al cantante con deseos de pedirle su autógrafo.-Mmmm, ya veo.-se quita el aparato.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Es algo malo?-dijo alarmado el cantante y la mujer se puso unos guantes.

-En un momento le diré qué tiene. Juliet, pásame las pinzas.-la chica obedece dándole unas delgadas pinzas alargadas de su maletín que le sirven para abrirle la boca al animal, toma una lámpara e ilumina casi metiendo la cabeza en el hocico. Todos veían aquello asombrados.

-¿Tu abuela ha hecho esto antes?-preguntó Marinette a Juliet.

-Pues…ella perteneció a un grupo de salvamento de la vida salvaje, está acostumbrada a tratar con todo tipo de animales.-respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta y Jagged lanzó un bufido.

-¿Y ahora quién es? Penny sea quien sea no recibiré a nadie.-la agente va a la puerta y al abrir ve a la artista Rosalind, vistiendo un vestido largo de color rojo que simulaba a una rosa y su cabellera recogida tenía un broche dorado en forma de rosa, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas enormes gafas oscuras.

-Oh, señorita…

-Perdón pero quiero ver a Jagged Stone.-hablo en un tono serio.

-Lo siento mucho, pero en este momento el señor Stone no puede atenderla.

-No lo lamente, pero me urge hablar con él hoy mismo de ser posible, tenemos un compromiso que cumplir y no puede esperar más.-la mujer no era grosera ni prepotente pero era obvio que estaba molesta.

-Pues…vera intentaré…

-¡Penny!-gritó el artista desde adentro.- ¡Sea quién sea que ya se marché!

-Perdone pero…

-¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo con cualquiera que se atreva a venir a mi puerta! ¡Nada en este momento es más importante y yo…!-al abrir la puerta puede ver a la cantante con las mejillas rojas del coraje que sentía en ese momento, la mujer se quitó las gafas mirándolo con toda la rabia del mundo.

-¡Perfecto! Me largo de aquí.-la mujer se marchó ofendida.

-Señor…-Penny intentó hablar.

-Ah, lo sé, pero lo arreglaré luego...-dijo algo contrariado por la escena.

-Señor Stone.-le llamó la abuela de Juliet y éste corrió a ella.

-¿Se podrá curar mi Fang?-la actitud del hombre le parecía graciosa y por ello sonrió antes de contestar.

-Sí, se recuperará, sólo tiene una indigestión. Lo más probable es que comiera algo que le cayera mal. Juliet, dame mi maletín.-del maletín sacó un frasco y su contenido lo untó en la lengua del animal como si fuese melaza antes de quitarle las pinzas.-Le acabo de dar una medicina que le ayudará a arrojar lo que se comió, le daré otra medicina para después y verá cómo para mañana su cocodrilo estará como nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero qué pudo comer Fang para enfermarlo así? Solo come lo mejor.-en ese momento se escucha al animal regurgitar y Marinette, Juliet y Claude ponen una cara de asco al ver una matrícula de auto, una libreta y parte de una guitarra, todo semi digerido junto con otros alimentos.-Oh, eso explica dónde había quedado mi libreta de notas, una de mis guitarras y ya sé ahora por qué se enojó ese hombre en la calle... Fang travieso.-le dice a su mascota que baja la cabeza, después voltea a ver a la veterinaria.- Usted es asombrosa, ¿cómo puedo pagarle?

-Pues será lo acordado en mis honorarios, y si no es mucha molestia, mi nieta y sus amigos son fans de usted. Por cierto…-le da un frasco al cantante.- Dele esto antes de dormir, le sugiero que lo mezcle con salsa de carne, así no habrá problemas a que lo tome.

-No diga más. Muchas gracias por todo. Y sólo para ustedes, ¿quieren escuchar la nueva canción de mi próximo disco?-todos sonrieron ampliamente.

-Será un honor…-dijo Juliet ilusionada y Claude al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Es tan bonita…-murmuró el chico y Marinette le escuchó ahora entendiendo todo.

En ese momento la cantante arrojó toda su ropa en las maletas que estaban encima de la cama.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Ese…ese… ¡egocéntrico! ¿Cree que puede hacerme esto? ¿Qué no tengo otros compromisos? Pues que se busque a alguien más para su disco. ¡PORQUE YO NO!

Las ventanas de la oscura habitación se abren y las blancas mariposas vuelan.

-La ira y la decepción son sentimientos tan negativos y dolorosos.-la mariposa se oscureció en sus manos.- Vuela mi akuma, vuela hacia tu siguiente víctima.-la mariposa voló y entró directamente al broche de la artista.- Mi querida Rosette, te daré el poder que necesitas para que hagas lo que quieras con quien te ha lastimado, pero necesito que me des los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Será sencillo.-la oscuridad envuelve por completo a la mujer, su vestido rojo ahora era negro, su cabello era blanco y su piel verdosa.-Es hora mis pequeñitas.- se acercó a la ventana y de sus manos un polvo oscuro salió y voló hacia las jardineras del hotel.- Crezcan grandes, crezcan y cubran todo. Que nadie se escape.-la akuma rió mientras las plantas de las jardineras empezaron a crecer.

Adrien sentía en ese momento que estaba hablando con una pared, había intentado hacer entrar en razón a Chloe pero empezó a creer que aquello era una causa perdida. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del salón.

-Mira Chloe, sólo te digo que no es bueno lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo mal?-dijo mirando sus uñas y Adrien suspiró.

-Tú bien lo sabes, en la escuela por lo que pasó con lo del concurso, primero amenazaste a todos, después la escena que hiciste y ahora tratas mal a Marinette, te desquitas y te burlas de todos.

-Por favor, yo no hago eso.

-Claro que sí lo haces.-al fin la rubia mira a Adrien.- Mira Chloe, eres mi amiga, y te aprecio demasiado, pero debes entender que hay límites en todo lo que haces y te has estado pasando con Marinette.

-¿Por qué defiendes a Marinette? Ella es la que debería estar aquí entonces recibiendo tus regaños, yo no he hecho nada malo.

-No te estoy regañando ¿Y por qué Marinette debería estar aquí? Ella no ha hecho nada malo, tú sí.

-Ahora soy la mala de la historia, Adrien me desilusionas.-dijo haciéndose la ofendida.- Si vas a hablar de la hija de panaderos mejor cambiemos de tema o puedes irte.

-Chloe…-la chica se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a Adrien, él niega con la cabeza, aquello era un caso imposible. Se levantó y miró a Chloe una última vez.-Sólo piénsalo, Chloe. Te veo mañana en la escuela.-Adrien salió del salón y entró en el ascensor, Plagg salió de su escondite.

-Te lo dije, no sirvió de nada.

-Al menos lo intenté. Pero espero que Chloe entré en razón.-al salir del ascensor su sorpresa fue grande al ver las puertas y ventanas del lugar completamente bloqueadas con raíces y hierbas, algunas personas no sabían qué hacer y Adrien se ocultó en el cuarto de limpieza.-Creo que nuestro trabajo aún no termina aquí.

-No otra vez…

-Plagg, Transfórmame.

La canción de Jagged Stone llegó a su fin y todos aplaudieron al artista que hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, todo por mi público.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos.-dijo la abuela de Juliet.- Cualquier otra cosa tiene mi número.

-Por supuesto mi señora.-justo en el momento las ventanas de la habitación se rompen, todos quedan impresionados al ver que unas enormes ramas se extendían por el lugar y encima de una flor gigante la akuma entró a la habitación.

-Jagged Stone, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Pero quién eres tú…espera, tú eres…

-Ahora me llamo Rosette, y me encargare de escarmentarte cantante egocéntrico.-Marinette aprovechó la distracción de la akuma para lanzarle una lámpara que la akuma esquivó y todos salieron corriendo fuera del cuarto.-¡JAGGED STONE!

Todos fueron a las escaleras y empezaron a bajar algunos pisos, Claude entonces notó cómo Juliet ayudaba a su abuela, el chico regresó a sus pasos y fue con la señora.

-Venga, la ayudaré a bajar y ponerla en un lugar seguro.

-Muchas gracias…-dijo la mujer que aceptó su ayuda para apoyarse e ir más aprisa.

-Gracias Claude.-le agradeció Juliet y él asintió serio. Todos llegaron a uno de los salones del hotel y vieron las ventanas cubiertas de raíces, hojas y flores.

-Iré a buscar una salida, ahora vuelvo.-dijo Marinette y corrió a las escaleras, al ver que no había nadie abrió su bolso.-Vamos Tikki, hora de trabajar, ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

Fang que se quedó sólo en la habitación fue a buscar a su dueño y al tener la puerta abierta salió de allí explorando el lugar a sus anchas.

Todos en el salón estaban nerviosos, veían las plantas moviéndose en las ventanas, Juliet hablaba con su abuela y Claude tenía que escapar de allí tal como Marinette había hecho.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi buscar la salida?-se acercó a Juliet y suspiró.-Disculpen, pero…en seguida regreso, necesito…ir al baño. Es una urgencia.-la joven miró a Claude como si hubiese dicho lo más ridículo del mundo.

-Está bien, no nos moveremos de aquí.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!-salió del salón y de inmediato se golpeó la cabeza con su mano.- ¿Por qué mejor no dije que iba a buscar a Mari?- Sain aparece frente a su portador.

-Ni idea, pero en serio fue patético. Hasta a mí me dio pena.

-¡Y justo frente de Juliet y su abuela!¿ En qué pensaba?-se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y Sain rodó los ojos.

-Muy bien Romeo ya me cansé de tu drama, después te puedes lamentar todo lo que quieras pero ahora tenemos una akuma que detener.

-Tienes razón. Sain Transfórmame.

Ladybug volvió al cuarto de Jagged Stone pero el akuma no estaba, las ventanas rotas se encontraron cubiertas a totalidad de ramas y raíces que apenas rompía con su yoyo volvían a crecer.

-Es imposible salir de aquí.

-Lo mismo pienso, my lady.-Chat Noir se apoyó en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.-Estamos atrapados hasta que encontremos al akuma.

-Pero ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé. Si supiéramos lo que quiere…

-A Jagged Stone.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes bichito?

-Pues…la escuché gritar su nombre.-intentó justificarse.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces donde está Jagged Stone debe de estar el akuma.

-Esperemos que aún no lo haya encontrado. Vamos chaton, debemos encontrar al akuma antes de que ella encuentra a Jagged Stone.-salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al ascensor, cuál es su sorpresa al ver que dentro del ascensor estaba Chloe-¿Chloe? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-¡Ladybug!-no dudo en abrazar a su heroína favorita y eso a Ladybug le incomodó.- ¡Oh! No sabes por lo que he pasado. Primero el lugar se está volviendo una selva de lo más desagradable y después me rompí una uña por culpa de esas plantas.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que el lugar se está volviendo una selva?

-Pues sí, las plantas están creciendo y se están metiendo por cada rincón del hotel.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.-dijo Chat Noir a Ladybug.

-Tienes razón, sino detenemos al akuma las plantas cubrirán por completo todo.-el grito de Chloe los alertó y al voltear atrás de ellos ven a la akuma del otro lado del pasillo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero mira esto, y pensé que nunca aparecerían, Chat Noir y Ladybug, quitarles sus miraculous será cosa de niños.-extiende su mano y atrás de ella las plantas empiezan a inundar el pasillo, las ramas van contra ellos, ambos hacen girar sus armas que cortan las plantas.

-¿Qué decías florecita?-se burló Chat, la akuma les lanza unas vainas que apenas tocan el suelo destilan una especie de polen.

-¡No respires Chat Noir!-ambos aguantan la respiración pero entonces un enorme tallo golpea a Ladybug contra el ascensor donde Chloe se había ocultado.

-¡Ladybug!-las puertas del ascensor se cierran. Ladybug se levanta para tocar los botones del ascensor y detenerlo pero entonces se detiene de forma abrupta.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Chloe abrazándose de Ladybug y entonces nota una serie de ramas y hojas sobresalir de una esquina del ascensor.

-Estamos atrapadas...oh no, Chat Noir…-mientras tanto arriba Chat Noir esquivó los ataques de Rosette pero en cada movimiento le dificultaba aguantar el aire y Chat Noir comenzó a sentirse mareado, al final no pudo aguantar más.

-Jajajaja, parece que el gatito empieza a quedarse dormido.-la akuma se acerca a Chat que se sostiene con su bastón.

-Yo no…-cae al suelo y la mariposa morada aparece en el rostro de Rosette.

-Excelente trabajo, ahora toma su anillo.-ella se agacha y toma su mano para quitarle el anillo, pero entonces escucha un silbido y al voltear es golpeada por el escudo de Vulpine que regresa a su dueño.

-¡Chat Noir!-el zorro se acerca a su compañero y lo carga entre sus hombros.- Debo sacarte de aquí.-cuando Rosette se levanta grita furiosa y dirige sus ramas contra Vulpine que las esquiva, retrocede como puede y entonces nota una puertecilla de color blanco en la pared.-Ok gatito, no te enojes cuando despiertes.-abrió la puertecilla que daba a un conducto y puso a Chat allí antes de empujarlo.-¡Ilusoire Fire!-la ilusión de una llamarada hace que Rosette retroceda y aprovechó para después caer él por aquel ducto que los envió directo a la lavandería del edificio cayendo en un carro de ropa sucia. Ambos salen de ese carro tomando aire.

-¡Aquí apesta!-dijo Chat Noir quitándose unos calcetines del hombro

-La próxima vez que mi madre me diga que tire la ropa al cesto le haré caso.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Chat Noir. Vulpine tomó su escudo que lo encogió en su brazo y ahora parecía casi una portátil.

-En el sótano, zona de lavandería.

-¿El sótano? Debemos subir, Ladybug está arriba.

-Pues para llegar tendremos que podar algunas plantas.-su miraculous empieza a sonar.-Y nos tendremos que dar prisa.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Chat Noir! ¿Alguien nos escucha?-Ladybug golpeó la puerta del ascensor.

-Ladybug, para, nadie nos escucha.

-Bueno, al menos estoy intentando algo, estamos atrapadas en este ascensor. Así que ¿podrías no ser molesta y dejarme buscar una forma de salir de aquí?

-¿Yo? ¡Molesta! ¡Yo no soy molesta! Al menos yo no he estado gritando a la nada.-Ladybug se tapa los oídos por su voz tan aguda.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres un dolor en las muelas! ¿Podrías quedarte sentadita sin hacer ruido mientras intento sacarnos de aquí?

-¡Pues discúlpame por ser molesta! ¡Agh! ¿A quién le importa si salimos de aquí?-Chloe baja la vista y se sienta en el suelo.- Como quiera…no tengo a nadie que me espere afuera de aquí.-su tono de voz se volvió triste y Ladybug suspiró al ver la reacción de Chloe y se acercó a ella.

-Hey, no digas eso, hay quien te espera afuera, está tu padre, Sabrina y… y…-no se le ocurría nadie más.

-Todo esto es culpa de Marinette.-Ladybug frunce el ceño pero igual intenta mantener una sonrisa.

-A ver, no entiendo qué tiene que ver Marinette en todo esto, ¿acaso ella fue la que nos puso en este ascensor? ¿Ella es Rosette?

-No en esto, ella tiene la culpa de que yo no tenga amigos.

-Pero, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Pues, todos las prefieren antes que a mí, todos creen que es mejor que yo en todo y todo porque ella trata bien a los demás.

-Ah, bueno…-se rasca la nuca intentando saber qué decir.

-Pero eso no es todo, ella…ella siempre quiere hacerme a un lado, cómo el ser presidenta de la clase, yo siempre he sido la presidenta y ella me lo quitó, antes de eso puso a Sabrina, MI amiga, en mi contra, todos los de la clase la quieren y ahora Adrien, el chico que me gusta, vino a defenderla.

-¿Adrien vino a defendermmm… a Marinette?-ese error hubiera sido fatal pero al ver la cara de Chloe no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella.-Y ahora me dices todo esto por…

-Pues mi ídolo cree que soy molesta y un dolor de muelas.

-Hey, calma, bueno, no lo negare, puedes ser algo molesta, pero créeme que lo mismo me han dicho a mí. Y piensa un poco, tal vez si fueras un poco más amable con los demás podrías ver una gran diferencia.-le puso la mano en su hombro.

-Pues…puedo tratar.

-Bien, y además, te olvidas de algo. Es que ¿acaso tú y yo no somos amigas?-Chloe voltea a ver a Ladybug que le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿En serio?

-C-Claro, somos amigas.-Chloeal gritó de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras y abrazó a Ladybug.

-¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!

-¿Ladybug?-una voz femenina se escucha del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Bee? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí! Te sacaré de aquí espera un momento.-afuera de la puerta Juliet sonrió, se había separado de su abuela para "buscar a Marinette" pero tuvo una gran sorpresa de escuchar las voces de Ladybug y Chloe. Breezy voló a lado de su portadora.

-¿Ya las vas a sacar?

-Ya, no deseo prolongar la tortura. Te dije que eso de buscar a Marinette fue buena idea. Breezy, Transfórmame.-cuando se hubo transformado abrió las puertas del ascensor y vio que el ascensor se encontraba a mediación del piso de arriba y la otra mitad abajo lleno de ramas y tallos impidiendo que bajaran, unos tallos fueron contra ella y de inmediato los pegó con las esferas doradas impidiendo que se movieran más. Cuando salieron del ascensor Bee toco el hombro de Ladybug.-Debemos buscar al akuma, después te haces cargo de tu nueva amiga.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja intentando no reírse.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Cada palabra, pero luego hablamos, primero el trabajo.-el grito de Jagged Stone las hace correr hacia el salón donde lo habían dejado, al llegar miran cómo el cantante estaba atado con un tallo boca abajo y la akuma reía al tener a su presa.-Suéltalo planta sub-desarrollada.

-Lo soltare, justo encima de mi hermosa planta carnívora.

-¿En serio tienes una de esas?-preguntó el cantante.- Me gusta tu estilo pero ¿podrías dejar de ponerme boca abajo? Arruina mi peinado.-la akuma rompió las ventanas con sus plantas y ambos fueron hacia la azotea, ambas miraron por donde se había ido. La agente y la abuela de Juliet se acercaron a las heroínas.

-Quédense aquí.-pidió Ladybug a las mujeres.- Iremos a por él, vamos Bee.-la abeja asintió y en ese momento Fang entró y al ver a las heroínas irse el cocodrilo mueve la cabeza y se vuelve a ir.

En la parte de arriba Rosette se sentó en su gran flor y justo debajo de Jagged Stone una enorme planta carnívora abría sus tallos para engullir al cantante.

-Hora de comer querido.

-Wow, en serio es enorme. Pero de verdad ¿quieres que me coman?

-¿Tú que crees? Esto pondrá fin a tu enorme ego.

-Bien, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero de verdad siento mucho lo que pasó, verás el por qué no pude recibirte fue…

-¡No quiero tus excusas! Bon apetite mi pequeña.

-¡Honey Drop!-la gota fue directamente hacia la boca de la planta.- ¡Expande!-la tapó por completo y se reventó cómo chicle imposibilitando que la planta pudiese abrir su boca.

-Buen tiro.-le felicitó Ladybug.- Ahora vamos a por ella. Su akuma debe estar en su brochede cabello.-la puerta de la azotea se abre y Chat Noir y Vulpine llegaron algo cansados.

-Al fin…-dijo Chat Noir.-My lady, me alegro que se encuentre bien.-ambos se acercaron a las chicas que de inmediato se taparon la nariz.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-preguntó Ladybug.

-Huele como a calcetines sudados.-respondió Bee y ambos héroes tuercen la boca.

-/No vamos a hablar de ello/-respondieron al mismo tiempo pero entonces la alarma de Vulpine pone nervioso al chico.

-No me queda mucho tiempo así que cortemos ésta florecita.

-¡Lucky Charm!-del Lucky Charm salió para sorpresa de todos un juguete de goma.- ¿Esto es broma?

-Es un juguete para el zorrito de seguro.-bromeó Chat Noir y Vulpine le mira molesto.

-Otra de esas y verificaré si los gatos caen de pie.-la puerta de la azotea es azotada y Fang aparece gruñendo. Ladybug al ver el juguete y al cocodrilo sonrió.

-Lo tengo, chicos, adelante. Fang, ¿quieres esto?-le mostró el juguete al cocodrilo que movió la cola como un perro y sacó la lengua.- ¡Ve por él!-lo lanzó contra la akuma que lo atrapó.

-Pero qué es…-antes de que Rosette reaccionara Chat Noir fue contra ella.

-¡Cataclysm!-destruyó el tallo que tenía a Jagged Stone y aterrizó en brazos de Queen Bee que ya lo esperaba. Fang fue contra Rosette que sintió cómo su flor fue doblada por peso del animal, ella cayó al suelo y Vulpine saltó para tomar el broche de su cabello y lanzarlo contra el suelo rompiéndolo, el akuma salió volando del broche roto.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.-lanzó el yoyo.- ¡Yo te libro del mal!-atrapó al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.-la mariposa blanca salió volando y Ladybug lanzó el juguete de hule- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-todo volvió a la normalidad, las plantas desaparecieron y la cantante volvió a la normalidad.

-/Bien hecho/-chocaron puños los héroes y con Vulpine y Bee chocaron manos pero pronto la última alarma de Vulpine sonó.

-¡Debo irme, nos vemos!-el zorro se fue rápidamente a lo que Bee suspiró, no había chocado manos con él.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Rosalind poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué hago aquí?-ve entonces al cantante.-¿Jagged Stone?

-Sí, el mismo.- se acercó a la cantante.- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, pero cuando mi Fang enfermó no me importó nada más, fue mi culpa.

-¿Fang?-entonces ve al cocodrilo.-Awww, es una cosita hermosa.-dijo enternecida al ver al cocodrilo comportarse como un perro.- De haber sabido lo hubiese entendido, amo a los animales. Tengo montones.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Bien bella flor, será un placer trabajar contigo.-hizo una reverencia y Rosalind se ríe por su galantería. Los tres héroes sonríen por la escena.

Cuando Claude regresó al salón Juliet y Marinette le esperaban con la abuela de la chica sentadas en una mesa.

-Perdón la tardanza, pero después de que entré al baño unas plantas taparon la puerta y hasta ahora me di cuenta que ya no estaban.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Juliet.-Es...comprensible.-su abuela se ríe un poco y le señala una silla al chico.

-Está bien, muchos se asustaron por eso. Pues bien, les invitó el almuerzo, después de todo lo ocurrido estoy hambrienta.

-Y no la culpo, yo estoy igual.-dijo Marinette y un mesero se acerca a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, estoy para servirles, el especial de hoy es una ensalada al estilo…

-/¡NO!/-gritaron a la vez los tres adolescentes que al verse unos a los otros no pudieron evitar reírse, la abuela de la chica se unió a las risas, y Claude al ver a Juliet reír de esa forma no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

Lejos de allí Wayzz voló cerca de su maestro al verlo tan concentrado en una sección del libro que hablaba de un Hawk Moth.

-Maestro, ¿ha descifrado esa parte del libro?

-Sí, lo he hecho, pero debo descifrar todo lo demás.-dijo muy serio.

-¿Algo le molesta?

-Sí, voy a volver a revisar sino me he equivocado en la codificación.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque espero que lo que acabo de leer sea error mío.-dijo levantándose y mirando al Hawk Moth de la ilustración que parecía alguna clase de señor feudal rodeado de mariposas negras.

….

Qué habrá encontrado el maestro Fu? Pues no les diré, tendrán que esperar para saberlo. Jajaja! Como sea, para los siguientes capítulos Claude y Juliet tendrán un poco más de protagonismo. Y el próximo capítulo…bueno, digamos que será algo a la suerte. Ya entenderán. Como sea! Dejen Reviews, me encanta leerlos, y hasta la siguiente!

 **Respuestas:**

 **ZarcortFan 25 – Thank you! En serio gracias por el apoyo y saludos a ti y a Chanel. XD Y aún me estoy pensando lo del bozal…**

 **Aidil – Créeme que me los repase una y otra vez y al final a mí igual me gustó el resultado. Y en éste capítulo no hubo pero habrá más Nathliet o JuliNath, no sé cual queda mejor. Y muchos celos de Claude. XD**

 **Valentina – Gracias por seguirme, en serio vales mil, no sabes cómo me gusta que te siga gustando la historia :3**

 **1397L – Gracias, me los pensé mucho XD**

 **GreenieWindRunner – Gracias por tu comentario, y como dije arriba daré en los próximos capítulos más protagonismos a Claude y Juliet, y me alegro que te siga gustando la historia, y a lo que le sigue...**


	11. ¡Cambio!

**Me lancé una moneda y me impresionó que saliera este resultado…oh, no saben de qué hablo, pues ya lo verán! Como sea, empecemos!**

….

Capítulo 11.

¡Cambio!

La ciudad de Paris parecía tranquila en el centro cuando de repente unos gritos rompen la tranquilidad y caen al suelo los héroes de Paris después de haber sido lanzados a una distancia de tres calles.

-¿Todos bien?-preguntó Ladybug y todos se levantaron.

-Aún conservo mis nueve vidas my lady.

-Yo estoy bien.-contestó Vulpine y Bee sólo alzó el pulgar. Entonces frente a ellos un hombre que parecía más un mago de traje guinda con negro se ríe de ellos.

-Jajaja, ¿ya se rinden héroes de pacotilla?

-¡Eso nunca pasará!-dijo Ladybug y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Cómo quieran, van a sufrir más.-no tenían idea de cómo se había formado ese akuma pero no estarían dispuestos a dejarlo ir.

-Ya me harté de este tipo.-dijo Chat molesto.-Vulpine.

-Te sigo gatito.-ambos héroes lanzaron sus armas contra el akuma y le atacaron desde arriba, el akuma no se movió, extendió las manos y rozó las armas de los héroes.

-¡Cambio!-ahora las armas se dirigían contra los héroes, Chat fue golpeado por el escudo de Vulpine y Vulpine con el bastón de Chat Noir. Cuando cayeron Ladybug lanzó su yoyo para atraparlo y Bee fue contra él para golpearlo directamente.-¡Cambio!-el yoyo se enredó en Bee y cayó al suelo. El akuma se rió de los cuatro héroes.-No pueden tocarme, soy invencible. Y en poco tiempo me haré de sus miraculous.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos payaso!-gritó Chat Noir que fue con un ataque directo que el akuma esquivo y golpeó a Chat Noir que fue atrapado por sus compañeros. Una mariposa morada aparece en el rostro del akuma.

-Muy bien hecho Changer, ahora, has el cambio por los miraculous, tócalos y serán tuyos.

-Como orden Hawk Moth.-todos volvieron a juntarse.

-Tengo una idea, ataquémoslo todos juntos, no podrá hacer el cambio entonces.-sugirió Ladybug y todos asintieron.- Bien, ¡a por él!-todos corrieron contra el akuma.

-Oh, no todos a la vez…-saltaron y todos dieron una patada.- ¡Cambio!-una luz cegó a todos pero el golpe fue directo a un par de gemelos de sus mangas que se rompieron al intentar cubrirse del ataque, todos cayeron hacia atrás y vieron al akuma salir de los gemelos rotos. Ladybug se levantó.

-Bien, ya has hecho mucho daño pequeño…-Ladybug ya no tenía su yoyo, tenía en manos el bastón de Chat Noir.- ¿Ah?-entonces se dio cuenta…no tenía su traje de Ladybug, tenía el traje de Chat Noir.- ¡AH!

-My lady que…-todos se miraron, todos tenían los trajes cambiado.-¡NO!-Chat tenía puesto el traje de Ladybug y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado como cuando era Adrien.

-Oh por…-Bee no podía creer lo que veía y menos Vulpine, ambos tenían diferentes trajes como sus compañeros.

Todos los trajes tenían ligeras diferencias, Adrien con el traje de Ladybug no estaba despeinado, el traje en los brazos era completamente negro y el yoyo en vez de estar en un costado de la cadera ahora estaba detrás donde iría su bastón; Marinette en el traje de Chat Noir tenía unas botas largas que sobrepasaban las rodillas, los guantes era cortos, la chaqueta aún tenía el cascabel pero ya no tenía mangas sino una tela pegada a su piel y de color gris simulando las mangas, sus coletas tenían en vez de las cintas rojas unas cintas negras y su bastón se encontraba donde normalmente estaba el yoyo; Claude en el traje de Bee no tenía el gorro que ella siempre usaba y lo negro que simulaba unos guantes en el uniforme de su compañera ahora eran más cortos y tenía el negro en los pies simulando botas, el cinturón de tres líneas ahora era un cinturón de una línea y ajustado perfectamente; y por último Juliet con el traje de Vulpine, su cabello ya no estaba bien peinado sino que parecía algo rebelde, tenía orejas de zorro, los brazaletes de picos de su compañero habían desaparecido, y el escudo ahora estaba minimizado en su mano.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que vieron al akuma volar.

-¡Chat atrápalo!-le gritó Ladybug.

-¡Pe-Pero yo no sé usar esto!

-¡Lanza el yoyo!-gritó Vulpine.

-¡Se va, rápido!-esta vez fue Bee que perdió igual los estribos. Todos se juntaron con Chat Noir que no podía lanzar el yoyo y cuando se fijaron, el akuma se había ido.

\- … /¡NOOOOOOOO!/-gritaron todos a la vez y el sujeto del akuma volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Pero qué me paso?

-¡Busquen a esa mariposa!-gritó Ladybug y todos se fueron sin decirle nada al tipo, corrieron por los techos, revisaron cada calle cercana pero no vieron rastro de la mariposa, al final todos se juntaron en una azotea.

-My lady, yo no sé cómo usted usa esta cosa.-dijo señalando el yoyo.- Casi me caigo de un par de azoteas por usarlo.

-Pues bien gatito yo diría lo mismo de tu bastón, no sé cómo alargarlo a mi antojo.

-El amarillo no me va, el amarillo no me va.-decía Vulpine una y otra vez intentando calmarse. Las alarmas de los miraculous suenan y al final Bee es quien interviene cansada de ver así a sus compañeros.

-Cálmense, no podemos hacer mucho más, y el akuma no aparecerá, al menos no esta noche. Propongo que todos regresemos a nuestras casas y mañana sigamos con la búsqueda.-dijo con voz calmada.

-Tienes razón Bee…no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar, aunque esperemos que el akuma no haga de las suyas.-dijo Ladybug frustrada y la segunda alarma alerta a todos.-Mejor nos vamos.

-Sí, no quiero tener otro cambio frente a tanto público.-dijo Chat Noir y todos se fueron por su lado. Todos corrieron a sus casas pero las sorpresas aún no acababan.

Marinette llegó a su casa y la transformación terminó, aún tenía sus aretes, al menos eran un consuelo.

-Tikki, no puedo creerlo, lo que paso…-se paraliza al ver un gatito negro flotando.

-…Oh-oh.-dijo Plagg al estar frente a Marinette, ninguno dejó de mirarse.

-Tú…tú eres…

-Yo soy Plagg, el kwami de Chat Noir.

-Oh no…no, ¡no! ¿Y dónde está Tikki?

-Pues si es lo que creo de seguro está con mi portador.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede pasar esto…-Marinette empezó a dar vueltas en su cuarto y Plagg se puso a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Demasiado rosa para mi gusto-vio una chaqueta en la que la chica trabajaba, se metió bajo un sombrero ancho y entonces notó la pared de Marinette.-Wow, esto me da escalofríos.-dijo al ver todas las fotografías de Adrien.

-¡Ah!-se pone enfrente de Plagg.-Ah, esto es… ¡cosa de diseño! Yo amo diseñar y es…una gran inspiración.-dijo tartamudeando.

-Ajá, pues cómo sea…ah-cae dramáticamente en el escritorio.- Me muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh, pobrecito.-Marinette lo toma entre sus manos preocupada.-¿Chat Noir no te da de comer?-le acarició el mentón.- ¿Qué deseas comer?

-¿Tienes camembert?

-¿Camembert? Claro, espera.-bajó con Plagg a la cocina, sus padres dormían ya.-Por cierto, me llamo Marinette.- al llegar a la cocina puso a Plagg en su hombro y al abrir una alacena a Plagg le brillaron los ojitos al ver tantos quesos juntos.-Tenemos camembert, cantal, epoisse, morbier, fondu, picodon, gruyer, roquefor, brie, azul…-escucha unos leves sollozos y mira asustada a Plagg.- Oh, ¿éstas bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No…es que…así me imaginaba el cielo de los quesos.-abraza a Marinette de la mejilla.-Envidio a Tikki, yo quisiera ser tu kwami.

-¿Quieres un pedacito de cada uno?-los ojos de Plagg se abren más y ve a Marinette.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el chico te ama. Pero… ¡no le dejaré! ¡Cásate conmigo! ¡Viviremos en un palacio de queso! ¡Tú serás mi reina!-Marinette se rió con su propuesta, la verdad era que el pequeño gatito le parecía adorable pero se preguntó cómo la estaría pasando Tikki.

-…Oh.-no supo qué decir al ver a Tikki frente a él y Tikki al ver a Adrien estaba igual, Marinette se infartaría si supiese.

-Ah, hola, soy Tikki, soy la kwami de Ladybug.

-Ho-hola, yo soy…Chat Noir, bueno, soy Chat Noir obvio pero me llamo Adrien.

-Lo sé…-de inmediato empieza a corregirse.-Digo, eres famoso, todos te conocen.

-Oh, vaya, bueno, es un placer Tikki.

-Igualmente. Perdón que te moleste Adrien pero tengo hambre, ¿no tendrás unas galletas?

-¿Galletas? Oh, eso es lo que comes, lo siento, pero no tengo, me prohíben comer varias cosas por mi dieta de modelo.

-¿Hay gente en la cocina?

-Pues no, ya es tarde.

-Bien, iré a ver entonces. No te preocupes, nadie me verá.

-Espera, yo te acompaño.-Adrien nunca se había escabullido en su propia casa de noche, pero le parecía divertido, al pasar por el estudio de su padre Tikki sintió un leve escalofrío.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí…no es nada.-ambos bajaron a la cocina y allí pudo ver cómo Tikki entró y salió de cada uno de los estantes de la cocina hasta encontrar unas galletitas de avena que no dudo en abrir y empezar a comer. Adrien miró a la kwami, le parecía tan linda como su lady.

-Jeje, entonces la kwami de Ladybug come galletas. Qué envidia.- entonces una idea cruza su mente.-Tikki, si no es mucha molestia… ¿podría hacerte algunas preguntas sobre Ladybug?-Tikki le miró curiosa con sus grande ojos.-No me refiero a preguntarte su identidad pero…hay algunas cosas que me gustaría entender de ella y… ¿puedo?-la kwami dio una mordida a la galleta y después contestó.

-Contestaré lo que pueda. Pero no podré decirte todo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.-aquella sería una noche a la que sacaría provecho

Claude no sabía que decir, pensó que se encontraría con un malhumorado Sain pero fue una gran sorpresa de ver a una abejita frente a él.

-Ammm, hola.

-… ¡No me lo puedo creer!-la kwami se hizo para atrás, de todos los chicos que pudo haber elegido Sain tenía que ser a ese.- Me niego a compartir cuarto con un chico.-se cruzó de bracitos. Claude se sintió un poco ofendido por la actitud de la kwami pero igual intentó sonreír.

-Lo siento. Pero tal parece ser que nuestros compañeros se encuentran juntos así que mientras dura esto podríamos llevarnos bien.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y la kwami le miró.

-Pues si no hay de otra…está bien.-dijo resignada la kwami.

-Perfecto. En primera, hola, me llamo Claude.

-Breezy… ¿tienes mermelada?

-Claro, ven.-bajaron a la cocina, notó lo elegante y grande que era la casa del chico. Lo vio ir al refrigerador y sacar un frasco de mermelada.-Listo. Espero te guste o ¿prefieres de otro sabor?

-No está bien.-la kwami voló a los cajones de la cocina y consiguió una cuchara, aunque a Claude le pareció algo grande para la pequeña kwami, Breezy se acercó al frasco e intentó abrirlo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Yo puedo sola.-la tapa no cedía, Claude suspiró y tomó el frasco para abrirlo.

-Listo. Si tienes problemas sólo avisa, Sain se cuida la mayor del tiempo solo...

-¡Yo también sé cuidarme!-exclamó molesta.- Bueno…es que mi portadora también me cuida.

-¿Bee? Con lo fría que es me impresiona.-dijo en broma pero Breezy le miró furiosa y de inmediato le golpea la frente.- ¡Auch!

-¡Para que te lo sepas ella es la chica más amable y dulce del mundo, puede ser algo tímida pero eso se compensa con sus otras virtudes! Cuando se transforma se siente segura tras la máscara, pero…aún le falta saber cómo actuar con la gente, pero es muy madura, lista y muy buena persona.-dijo con la cuchara en sus manitas señalándolo. Al ver a la kwami así sonríe, en verdad quería a Bee.

-Lo siento. No quise molestarte.-toma la cucharita y la llena de mermelada para ofrecerla a Breezy.- Entonces ella te cuida.-Breezy come un poco de mermelada.

-Pues sí…ella me consiguió una cucharita para mí sola y me hizo una camita lejos de la bestia que tiene por perro.

-¿Tiene perro?

-Sí, una bestia babosa.-come un poco más de mermelada.- Me gusta más la mermelada que ella me hace.

-¿Ella hace mermeladas?-dijo sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto! Es una excelente cocinera.

-Oh ya veo…-no conocía a Bee de nada, y eso que eran compañeros y con quién solía formar parejas en las patrullas con más frecuencia, pero esa pequeñita le decía muchas cosas interesantes.- Oye, una duda, ¿por qué la mayoría de las veces que le hablo siento que ella no me mira a la cara?-Breezy deja de comer la mermelada.

-Pues…es tímida, y le caes bien, no sabe cómo llevarse bien contigo.-no iba a decir que le gustaba, y menos ahora que Breezy sabía que él era el chico coqueto del salón.

-¿Es eso? Bien, pues a la próxima ve intentaré conocerla mejor e invitarle un helado.-la kwami siguió comiendo mermelada, algo le decía que su portadora se volvería loca de felicidad con esa invitación.

En el cuarto de Juliet, Sain no sabía que hacer, frente a él estaba la chica de la que Claude estaba enamorado, tenía que pensar en algo ya que ella no dejaba de verlo. Juliet al ver la cara del kwami se ríe a lo bajo y lo toma entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, creo que te sorprendí.-le dijo en un tono dulce de voz.-Me llamo Juliet, un placer conocerte, tú obvio eres el kwami de Vulpine.

-Ah..sí, me llamo Sain, un gusto.-Juliet volvió a sonreír y Sain no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-Ammm, yo…

-¿Tienes hambre? Estuve transformada por mucho tiempo, debes estar cansado.

-Sí. Papitas. ¿Tienes?

-¿Papitas? Claro.-la chica lo llevó a la cocina. Al llegar a la modesta cocina ella abrió un estante alto y sacó dos bolsas de papas fritas.- ¿Lisas o rizadas?

-R-Rizadas.-no sabía por qué se sintió nervioso, pero la chica le parecía tierna y muy amable. Entonces notó la presencia del perro, los había estado siguiendo desde el cuarto.-Eso no me va a comer, ¿o sí?

-Oh, lo siento, es que Wilson es algo especial con mi kwami….bueno, él le gusta jugar con ella.-dijo algo apenada ya que Breezy siempre se enojaba por terminar babeada.-Pero si estás fuera de su alcance no te hará nada. Es ya un perro grande.

-Oh…-vio cómo la chica le abrió la bolsa y le puso algunas papas en un plato.- Yo podía abrirla solo.

-Lo siento, no sabía.-dijo de nuevo apenada, Sain al verla así su colita se esponjó.

-No, no pasa nada. Es que no te quiero molestar.

-Pero no es molestia. Y esta noche eres mi invitado.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Sain se sonrojó y rápidamente tomó una papa y empezó a comérsela, salió de la cocina para ver la casa, era chica, nada tan grande y ostentoso como la casa de Claude pero podía sentir allí una gran calidez. Miró unas fotografías y Juliet se acercó.

-Ésta es mi abuela.-dijo señalando una foto. Sain miró interesado a la familia de la chica.- El de aquí es mi hermano y está con su esposa.-le mostró la foto de un chico de cabello negro y rizado, aunque mejor acomodado que el de ella y una chica rubia a su lado.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son?-preguntó al ver la foto de un hombre de cabello lacio y oscuro con el mismo color de ojos que ella y una mujer con el cabello muy parecido al de Juliet pero más definido y suelto, ambos sonreían.

-Son mis padres.

-Oh, ¿ellos también viven aquí?-la chica movió los hombros.

-No, ellos murieron hace muchos años.-Sain dejó de comer y miró a la chica, su mirada le pareció demasiado melancólica pero ella después le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa más animada.

-Sain, ¿te gustaría hacer algo después de comer? ¿Dormir o tomar un baño?-la cola del zorrito se volvió a esponjar y se sonrojó de nuevo, escondió su cara detrás de la papa.

-¿Quieres una papita?

Todos durmieron esa noche esperando poder encontrar al akuma al siguiente día, pero las mañanas serían algo diferentes para ellos.

Marinette escuchó su despertador no quería levantarse pero entonces escucha a Plagg quejarse.

-¡Ah! ¿Este aparato cómo se apaga?

-Ah…tú eres…oh Plagg.-recordó la noche anterior y se obligó a levantarse al ver al kwami intentando apagar el despertador, aquello le provocó risa.-Ya basta, mira, se apaga de aquí.-presiona un botón y el despertador se calla. Marinette se estira y mira la hora.-Bueno, es temprano, te empacaré algo de queso para que lo comas mientras estoy en clases. Hoy debemos encontrar ese akuma.

-A mí no me importaría quedarme contigo.-se puso encima de la cabeza de Marinette y comenzó a ronronear.

-Eres adorable, pero Chat Noir te debe de extrañar y yo igual extraño a Tikki.

-Miau, tienes razón, además a él le quedan fatal los puntos.-Marinette se rió y abrió la escotilla para bajar.

-Dime, ¿te gustarían unos panecillos de quesos?

-Lo digo, te voy a extrañar.-dijo pegándose a su mejilla.

Adrien como siempre desayunó sólo y Tikki observó que Nathalie fue la única compañía momentánea del rubio ya que sólo le fue a dejar su horario y se marchó. Adrien suspiró y después Tikki salió de su escondite.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-Adrien al ver a Tikki sonríe más animado.

-Gracias, Plagg también me hace compañía.

-Adrien, si te molesta estar solo ¿por qué no le dices nada a tu padre?

-Él siempre está ocupado, nunca tiene tiempo para mí. Yo…no quiero molestarlo.

-Pues deberías entonces hablar con él. Pídele que al menos te acompañe una o dos veces en la mesa.

-Pero ya te dije que…

-Ningún padre está tan ocupado como para no estar un momento con su hijo. Inténtalo.-Adrien sonríe, su ánimo se elevó gracias a Tikki.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias.-le acarició la cabecita y Tikki se rió antes de ocultarse por la presencia de Nathalie que llegó.

-El auto espera.

-¡Claro!-se levantó de la mesa y tomó sus cosas para salir con una gran sonrisa a la escuela.

Claude llegó a la escuela bostezando, no porque estuviese cansado sino porque tuvo problemas con cierta kwami quisquillosa que no quiso dormir en el cajón que era de Sain, aunque debía de admitir que dormir entre restos de bolsas de papitas y migajas no serían tampoco su opción de dormir, debía de limpiar ese cajón.

-Espero que esto termine pronto…

-¿Te estás quejando de mi presencia?-dijo la pequeña debajo de su chaqueta

-¡No! Claro que no solo que…seguro que Bee te ha de extrañar mucho.-notó como la kwami bajó la cabecita.

-Yo también la extraño…-al verla así ésta acarició su cabecita y le sonrió.

-Hey, no te pongas triste, regresarás con Bee muy pronto, ya lo verás.-Breezy le miró parpadeando un par de veces.

-¡Claude!-Lila se acercó al castaño, él suspiró a lo bajo ya que la chica en verdad le cansaba.-Justo a quien quería ver, tengo dos entradas para el cine, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo esta tarde?

-Oh, Lila, pues…la verdad estaré muy ocupado y…

-Por favor, será divertido, y no tengo a nadie más a quien invitar.-dijo en un falso tono triste. Claude estuvo a punto de decir que sí cuando siente una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

-¡Auch!-miró en su chaqueta y vio a Breezy que le negó con la cabeza.-Yo lo siento pero no puedo, tengo una cuestión familiar que arreglar.

-Oh…está bien, ya buscaré a alguien más.-Lila se fue y Claude se toca el pecho donde la kwami le pellizco.- ¿Era necesario el pellizco?

-Sí, ibas a ceder. Te ibas a ir con tu novia.

-Lila no es mi novia, es una compañera de clases.-Breezy le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿No me crees? Pues para que te lo sepas tengo especial interés sólo por una chica.

-A si…-sintió curiosidad.

-Y llega justo a tiempo.-dijo Claude con una amplia sonrisa, Breezy se asoma y ve a Juliet saludar a unos compañeros.

-Es… ¿es la chica de cabello alborotado?

-¿No es linda? Se llama Juliet, es como un ángel caído del cielo.-dijo con una boba sonrisa en su rostro y Breezy se volvió a ocultar.

-Esto si no me lo esperaba…-susurro la kwami.

Juliet saludó a Rose y Juleka, al menos ya podía ver a la cara a algunos de sus compañeros, caminó y se topó con Claude.

-Buenos días Juliet, debo decir que hoy te ves encantadora.

-Oh…gracias. Hoy…te ves bien.-dijo un poco incómoda.-dentro de la mochila de la chica Sain se golpeó la frente.

-Sí…ah, Juliet, después de la escuela, ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado cerca de la torre Eiffel? La vista es tan preciosa como tú ¡Auch!-siente de nuevo un pellizco pero Juliet parece querer desaparecer dentro de su chaqueta.

-Ah, ¿estás bien?

-¡Sí! Solo fue…un calambre.

-Oh, pues deberías tener cuidado. Y…eres muy amable pero tengo cosas que hacer después de la escuela…lo siento.-dijo para después ir directo al salón de clases, ya allí Nathaniel aún no había llegado y Sain asoma su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste salir por el helado? Aunque la invitación en sí fue patética y cursi.

-Sain, no deberías decir eso. Es que Claude es…-intentó buscar las palabras correctas.- Un chico demasiado coqueto. No me gustan los chicos así, lo he visto con varias de mis compañeras y…no deseo ser otra chica más. Y después de la escuela debemos buscar al akuma, es urgente.-ella se queda callada un momento y suspira.- Además…no sé por qué me habla, no soy tan bonita como mis otras compañeras.-dijo desviando la vista.

-¿Estás ciega?-dijo Sain un poco enfadado.-Mira, eres una chica linda, y cualquier chico se volvería loco de tenerte como su novia, así que no vuelvas a decir eso de que no eres bonita porque es una completa mentira. Y eso te lo dice un kwami de más de cinco mil años y que si pudiera ser humano yo con gusto te invitaría a salir sin dudarlo.-a sus últimas palabras el kwami se sonrojó y se metió de lleno en la mochila no dejando que ella lo viera, pero hizo sonreír a Juliet.

-Sain…eres muy lindo, gracias.-abrió la mochila y tomó al kwami entre sus manos para darle un besito justo en la frente, cuando empezaron a llegar los demás de la clase ella lo escondió y Sain se cubrió la cara con sus manitas.

-Buenos días…-le saludo Nathaniel que se sentó a lado suyo.

-Buenos días Nath.

-Oye, tengo unos boletos que me regalaron para ir a ver una nueva exposición en el Louvre este sábado, ¿q-quisieras venir? Invitaré a Rose y Juleka también.

-Me encantaría.-respondió Juliet y Sain suspira desde la mochila.

-Chico, será mejor que empieces a saber moverte y rápido.

Todos entraron al salón cuando el timbre sonó y Alya felicitaba a Marinette por haber llegado temprano.

-Vaya Marinette, incluso llegaste primero que yo, ¿paso algo esta mañana?

-No, nada importante, sólo estoy cuidando un gatito y el gatito me despertó.

-¿Un gatito? ¿Ahora cuidas animales?

-Sólo por un rato, hasta que su dueño venga por él.-ambas se sientan en su lugar y la señorita Bustier empieza a tomar la asistencia. Pero antes de terminar con la lista unos gritos provenientes de afuera llama la atención de todos, de nuevo el mismo akuma de ayer volvía a aterrorizar a todos.

-Todos aléjense de las ventanas.-ordenó la maestra.-Quédense bajo sus pupitres y no se muevan.-pero contrario a todos Alya buscó salir del salón.

-Alya…-le llamó Marinette en voz baja.

-Shhh, Marinette, debo ir a grabar todo, Ladybug no tardará en aparecer.

-Pero Alya…-Alya salió del salón y Marinette se escabulló del salón para ir directo al baño. Plagg salió del bolso con un queso entre sus manitas.

-Tienes una amiga problemática.

-No es problemática sólo que…le encanta hacer este tipo de cosas. Como sea, Plagg, necesito transformarme, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?-Plagg se come el queso de un bocado.

-Es posible, hay que hacer la prueba.

-Bien…Plagg, ¡Transfórmame!

Adrien igual aprovechó para escabullirse del salón y se encerró en el cuarto del conserje. Tikki salió de su chaqueta.

-Necesito transformarme. Tikki…

-Di las palabras. Estoy segura que funcionará.

-Gracias Tikki. Tikki Transfórmame.

Mientras las personas corrían, Alya se escondía tras los autos para grabar al akuma.

-Alucinante, estoy en la escena antes que Ladybug. Pero esperemos que llegue pronto…-el bastón de Chat Noir fue lanzado y se partió en dos para golpear al akuma.

-¡Cambio!-el bastón regresó contra su dueño pero antes de golpearle fue tomado por su dueño.-¿Chat Noir?-Alya no podía creerlo.-Aquí en directo, Chat Noir o Ladybug usando el traje de Chat Noir...

-Oh, veo que la mariquita se ha transformado en gatita.-dijo con burla el akuma.

-Tienes razón, pero esta gatita está lista para mostrar las garras.-fue contra Changer golpeando con sus nuevas garras, el akuma le esquivó y después ella le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder, cuando iba a atacarle él la esquiva pero antes de golpearla un yoyo se enreda en su brazo.

-Nadie toca puede tocar a my lady mientras su caballero esté aquí.-jaló al akuma y lo alejó de Ladybug. Chat saltó y se puso a lado de ella.

-My lady debo decirlo, ese traje le queda mejor a usted que a mí.

-Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo. Tu kwami tiene razón, los puntos no te van.

-Ha-Hablaste con…

-Sí, pero después hablamos, primero hay que acabar con este akuma.-ella le sonrió juguetona y le guiño el ojo. El akuma se levantó enojado.

-¡Si creen que pueden contra mí están muy equivo…!-una esfera dorada le cierra la boca y caen junto a los héroes Vulpine y Queen Bee.

-Bee, debo admitirlo, esta cosa tiene su gracia.-dijo Vulpine con una gran sonrisa y con la cerbatana en mano. El akuma se arranca de la boca la esfera y mira a los cuatro héroes.

-¡Me haré de sus miraculous y nadie podrá detenerme!

-Ya hemos escuchado eso tantas veces que aburre.-dice Bee con una sonrisa de lado. Ladybug toma la mano de Chat que tenía el yoyo.

-Esta vez terminemos con esto rápidamente.-le dijo Ladybug y Chat asintió.

-Lo intentaré. ¡Lucky Charm!-lanzó el yoyo encima y del Lucky Charm salió una soga.- No tengo idea de qué hacer con esto.

-Vamos, atáquenme si se atreven.-dijo Changer y Ladybug recordó cómo al atacarlo al mismo tiempo fue que liberaron al akuma.

-Lo tengo, no podemos ir contra él por separado. Debemos hacerlo juntos.-ella tomó la soga y empezó a amarrar a todos de la cintura quedando Vulpine, Bee, Chat y por último Ladybug en ese orden. El plan es el siguiente…-mientras Changer empezó a impacientarse.

-¿Es que me tendrán así todo el día?-al fin todos encaran al akuma con una gran sonrisa. Lady bug le respondió.

-Por supuesto que no. Y ésta vez te derrotaremos…

-/JUNTOS/-dijeron todos antes de ir contra el akuma.

-¡Uno!-gritó Ladybug y todos a la vez le golpearon con el puño izquierdo.

-¡Dos!-esta vez fue Chat y todos a la vez golpearon con la derecha.

-¡Tres!-Bee gritó y todos patearon con la izquierda.

-¡Cuatro!- Vulpine gritó y fue una patada con la pierna derecha.

El akuma se cubrió pero el orden de los números cambió y cada vez que gritaba "Cambio" los trajes de los héroes cambiaron pero no dejaron de atacar, y cuando golpeaba a uno los demás de a lado lo sujetaban y de nuevo atacaban.

-¡DOS!-gritó Ladybug.

-¡Cambio!-los trajes volvieron al orden en que comenzaron y el golpe contra Changer lo hizo retroceder adolorido. La mariposa morada apareció en su rostro.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces Changer?! ¡Derrótalos y quítales sus miraculous!-pero antes de poder reaccionar todos fueron contra él, Vulpine y Ladybug dieron impulso a Bee y Chat que sujetaron de los brazos al akuma y Vulpine y Ladybug le quitaron sus gemelos y los rompieron haciendo que el akuma saliera volando.

-Mi hermosa gatita, ¿me permite?-preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

-Adelante bichito.

-Ya hiciste mucho daño bicho travieso.-dijo Chat Noir con el yoyo de Ladybug y lo lanzó.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!-lo atrapó y sonrió.- Te tengo.- suelta la mariposa blanca que se va volando.- Adiós mariposa.-tomó la soga y la lanzó al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-todo volvió a la normalidad, y cuando los envolvió el poder de Ladybug todos tenían sus trajes como debía ser y la persona akumatizada volvía a la normalidad.

-/Bien hecho/-esta vez en vez los cuatro chocaron puños en un círculo hecho por ellos mismos.

-Bien.-dijo Ladybug.- Todos regresamos a la normalidad.

-Oh my lady, debo admitirlo, usted se veía purrciosa como una linda gatita. ¿Podemos repetirlo?

-Dudo mucho que se pueda chaton.

-Genial, ya extrañaba éstos colores.-dijo Vulpine.- Sin ofender Bee pero el amarillo no me queda, en cambio a ti te queda espectacular.-Bee se sonroja un poco bajo el antifaz y desvía un poco la mirada.

-Gracias…aunque debo admitir que eso de tener orejas en la cabeza fue interesante.-todos hablaban cuando Alya salió de su escondite.

-¡Esto es una pasada! ¿Pueden darme una entrevista de lo que paso?

-Oh bueno…-Ladybug sonrió a su amiga.- Es una historia algo larga de contar pero la dejaremos para después.-dicho aquello todos se fueron por su lado.

Es noche la patrulla fue un poco diferente a la usual, claro, todos estaban felices de tener a sus kwamis con ellos pero verían que sus kwamis hicieron de la suya.

-Chat, toma.-le da un paquete circular envuelto en papel regalo azul y moño blanco.

-¿Qué es my lady?

-Es un queso para Plagg, el pobre me dijo que no lo alimentas bien, deberías cuidar mejor a tu kwami Chat.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo cuido bien a Plagg, pero él es tan tragón que es imposible tenerlo satisfecho.

-Pues a mí me pareció un gatito muy tierno.

-Me ofende my lady, ¿acaso no soy tierno?-se acercó más a su lady pero ella pone enfrente una cajita envuelta en un papel verde y con moño blanco.- ¿Y esto?

-Éste es para ti. Tikki me dijo que no comes muchos dulces porque no te dejan. Por eso pensé que te podría traer algunos de vez en cuando.-cuando Chat abrió la caja vio con grandes ojos varios éclairs de chocolate.- Yo los hice, espero te gusten.- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y tomó una mano de Ladybug.

-My lady, deberé planear la boda pronto.

-No te emociones.-retiró su mano.- Pero veo que te pareces mucho a tu kwami, él me propuso matrimonio también, son tal para cual.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?!-tendría que hablar con Plagg después, aunque no sabía si felicitarlo o regañarlo. Pero antes de decidirlo miró a Ladybug.

-Yo…quisiera agradecer un día a Tikki. Me convenció de hacer algo y resultó.

-Oh, bueno, pues puedes agradecerle con unas galletitas, le gustan las de chispas de chocolate.

-Compartimos gustos.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa y comió un éclair, mañana temprano desayunaría con su padre después de mucho tiempo.

Al otro lado de la torre Bee estaba sentada en una viga y Vulpine se sienta junto a ella.

-Bonita noche.

-Sí…es preciosa.

-Sabes, tu kwami me dijo que normalmente eres muy tímida y no sabes cómo llevarte con las personas.-ella se sonrojó.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues no puedo desmentir eso.

-Y también me dijo que te agrado.-Bee apretó sus labios, ¿en serio le dijo eso?

-Pues sí, eres mi compañero igual que Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Sí, pero tú y yo hacemos más patrullas juntos y me di cuenta que no te conozco, por eso… ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?-Bee al fin le mira y le parece que la luna brilla haciendo que los ojos azules de Vulpine se vean como dos zafiros, ella asiente lentamente.-Perfecto.-se levantó y Bee tuvo que ocultar aquella enorme sonrisa que se formó en su cara por unos segundos antes de levantarse igual.-Por cierto me gustaría poder probar una de tus famosas mermeladas.-dijo antes de ir donde Ladybug y Chat Noir y Bee asintió de nuevo para después taparse la boca con sus manos y acallar ese grito de emoción que quiso salir de su garganta.

-Oh…Vulpine, salúdame a Sain, fue un gusto tenerlo en mi casa, es muy lindo.

-Yo le aviso.

Al fin todos juntos chocaron puños y cada uno se fue a dirección diferente en las patrullas, todos con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando que la noche sea prometedora para todos.

…..

 **Fue un kwami-swap, al principio pensé en hacerlo pero con los portadores pero no convenía, al final ese fue el resultado. Y si! Fui feliz con el MariPlagg! Salte de felicidad por ese resultado! JAJAJAJA!**

 **En fin, dejen sus reviews, no acepto tomatazos solo pizzas. Y hasta la siguiente! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **1397L –** Gracias por el apoyo y habrá más de ésta pareja asi que gracias.

 **Gwen Mcbain –** Wow, un review tuyo es genial! Te admiro mucho y me gustan varias de tus historias. Y gracias, hago lo que puedo. XD

 **Fraulein Skye** – Gracias hago lo que puedo aunque el calor de por acá me calienta mucho la cabeza. Por eso tarde más en actualizar.

 **Aidil –** Habrá JuliNath y muchos celos de aquí en adelante y sí, sería interesante en la serie un rival de amores. XD Oh y de Chloe pues es mala, pero igual es cercano a un ser humano también…escribi eso?

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y sí, los chicos son malos para las escusas la mayoría de las veces. Gracias Chanel! Qué bueno que Bee te guste, y aún falta más por descubrir de este personaje. Como sea, saludos a ambos. XD

 **GreenieWindRunner –** Ufff! Es lo que intento hacer, que se sienta que vemos un capítulo de l serie. Y no, no fue mio el comic, pero ya tenía una idea de aquello, aunque cuando vi el comic hace poco me quede…wow, es casi lo mismo que tengo escrito, pero más sólido. Y me gusto. XD

 **Valentina –** Awww eres muy linda, gracias, aunque vamos casi a la mitad de la historia espero que puedas seguir disfrutando de ésta y sea de tu completo agrado todavía. Mil abrazos, sweet.


	12. La Proffeseur

**Gracias a los siguen ésta historia, en serio gracias de todo corazón. Estamos casi a la mitad de la historia y cosas como el romance, el misterio, y todo lo demás empezará a afectar a nuestros héroes. ¿Quieren romance? Pues…en éste capítulo no habrá, NO! ESPEREN! Tranquilos, tranquilos, pero no se apuren, estamos casi a la mitad y habrá próximamente más cosas. Como sea. Empezamos!**

….

Capítulo 12.

La Proffeseur

El nuevo akuma había sido un reto pata los héroes pero al final lograron detenerlo y purificar a la mariposa, lo malo fue que la hora de entrada del colegio ya había pasado. Todos corrían por su dirección y cada uno entró por la primera ventana que vieron. Lo peor era que la primera clase era con la estrictica señorita Mendeleiv. Todos salieron y corrieron hacia el salón de clases sin fijarse que terminaron chocando unos con otros. La puerta se abre y la maestra mira a todos con los brazos cruzados.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es la excusa ésta vez?-todos se levantan y Marinette fue la que comenzó.

-Ah, pues…tuve un problema con un señor y su perro que me pidió que se lo cuidara y…

-Yo…-Claude intentó pensar en algo.- El auto tuvo un problema y tuve que venir corriendo.

-Yo estuve ocupado con una sesión de fotos.-dijo Adrien intentando ser natural.

-Ammm…-Juliet parecía la más intimidada por la maestra.- Lo siento, me quede dormida.-dijo en voz baja y la maestra suspira molesta.

-Pasen a sus lugares Adrien y Claude, ustedes, Marinette y Juliet vayan a la oficina del director. ¡Ahora!-ambas con la cabeza baja fueron con el director y los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por ellas. La maestra entró al salón y cerró el aula.

-Bien, sigamos con la clase sin más interrupciones.-era obvio que estaba molesta y al voltear vio a Chloe pintándose los labios y la maestra le arrebata el labial.

-¡El aula no es un salón de belleza!

-Es un bálsamo labial, es muy diferente a un lápiz de labios.-se justificó Chloe pero la maestra frunce aún más el ceño.

-¿Eso me importa?-voltea con la demás clase y se acerca entre los lugares, ve a Kim con unos audífonos escondidos escuchando un partido de soccer, y se los arrebata.-Nada de música en mi clase.-Kim agacha la mirada, después se acerca a Nathaniel y esconde sus dibujos pero fue demasiado tarde.- ¿Otra vez dibujando? Por eso es que no aprueba mi clase.

-L-Lo siento…-se disculpó Nathaniel y después se acerca a Rose que tenía su celular en mano.

-¡Nada de celulares! ¿Es que no aprendió de la última vez?

-Disculpe señorita…

-¡Kim, Nathaniel, Chloe y Rose a la oficina del director!

-¡¿Qué?! Pero no es justo.-se quejó Chloe.

-¡Vayan a la oficina del director! Después yo les pondré un castigo a ustedes cuatro. ¡Ahora!-todos salen del salón y Nino se acerca a su amigo.

-Viejo, tuviste suerte, la maestra está desde ésta mañana de un humor horrible.

-Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de Marinette y Juliet.-dijo con algo de pena por ambas chicas y atrás de él Claude miró hacia la puerta y suspiró cabizbajo.

En la oficina del director el señor Damocles les había regañado pero después de escuchar las excusas de ambas chicas suspira.

-Muy bien, señorita Dupain-Cheng, no es la primera vez que tengo que llamarle la atención, pero hace mucho que no venía aquí, así que la dejaré ir con una advertencia. Y usted señorita Decrois es una buena estudiante, y no ha tenido problemas, por eso también le dejaré ir con una advertencia pero levántese temprano.

-Gracias señor.-dijo Marinette y Juliet bajó la mirada.

-Lo lamento señor.-dijo muy apenada por aquello y ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo al salir de la oficina, al darse cuenta de eso se ríen.

-No creo que nos dejen entrar al salón, ¿vamos por un zumo de la maquina?

-Sí, para pasar el rato.-Juliet ya no era tan tímida como antes, al menos no con todos y eso Marinette lo agradecía. Pero las voces de sus compañeros quejándose hacen que volteen a verlos.

-¿Pero qué paso? ¿Por qué todos están aquí?

-La señorita Mendeleiev nos mandó con el director.-respondió Kim y todos asintieron. Chloe se pone enfrente de todos de inmediato.

-¡Esto es ridículo! Sólo me ponía bálsamo labial, me duelen los labios. Cuando mi padre se entere de esto…

-No hará nada.-se quejó Nathaniel harto del tono de voz prepotente de Chloe.- Es una maestra y la señorita Mendeleiev no es cualquiera que se deja intimidar por alguien como tu padre.

-Mira chico tomate, hasta yo veo que la maestra se está desquitando con todos, porque nunca ha enviado a tantos a la dirección.

-No le digas tomate.-le defendió Juliet.

-Cómo sea campesina, voy a entrar y verán cómo arreglo esto.

-Chloe…-Marinette se puso frente a ella.- No hagas nada que perjudique a la maestra…

-Muévete Marinette, y ¿quién perjudica? Ella nos está perjudicando a nosotros.-Chloe entró a la oficina del director y Marinette suspiró tomando su cabeza. Nath tocó el hombro de Juliet.

-Gracias por…defenderme. Perdona que no pude hacer lo mismo…

-No pasa nada, yo…es que me enoja que se desquite así contigo.

-Eres muy gentil. Gracias…-ambos sonríen.

-Espero que Chloe no haga de las suyas.-dijo Marinnette mirando preocupada la puerta de la dirección.

Todos en clase tomaron apuntes de las explicaciones de la maestra con respecto a las fórmulas químicas y sus conversiones. Adrien miró hacia la puerta y suspiró, la maestra lo escuchó y volteó a verle.

-¿Le aburre mi clase?

-No, no, sólo estoy tomando apuntes.-la maestra frunció un poco el ceño y siguió con la explicación del pizarrón. Atrás Claude también miró a la puerta y luego a la maestra.

-Que injusto.- murmuró y después se alguien toca a la puerta. La maestra rueda los ojos fastidiada y al abrir se sorprende de ver al director Damocles.

-¿Pasa algo director?-el director se asoma y ve que apenas la mitad de la clase está presente.

-Nada solamente para avisarle que necesito que después de su clase venga a mi oficina para hablar de algo importante.

-Oh, estaré allí en la brevedad posible.-el director se retiró y la maestra cerró la puerta.-Prosigamos con la clase.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos salieron del salón y fueron al patio, Kim y Rose estaban alrededor de Chloe hablando, Adrien se acercó a Marinette que suspiró pesadamente sin notar la presencia de él.

-Marinette, ¿paso algo?

-Ah, pues…digamos que Chloe hablo con el director por lo ocurrido.-dijo un poco cabizbaja.- Espero que la señorita Mendeleiev no se meta en problemas por nuestra culpa.-Adrien mira que Marinette tenía la vista en el suelo y él le coloca la mano en el hombro haciendo que ella le vea.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, así que no debes preocuparte Marinette.-Marinette se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

-Gra-gracias Adrian, digo, Adrien.-dijo tartamudeando un poco.

-Por cierto, toma.-le da su libreta a Marinette.-Hoy vimos tema nuevo, si…quieres puedo explicártelo después.-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-¿T-tú me lo explicarás?-un leve sonrojo colorea sus mejillas.-¡Claro! Estaré encantada de enseñarte, no, que tú me enseñes, no…olvídalo.-Adrien sonrió, Marinette le parecía muy graciosa y estaría gustoso de explicarle el tema, en poco Nino y Alya se unieron a ellos.

Mientras que Juliet estaba hablando con Nathaniel en una banca, ambos sonreían y Claude al ver eso apretó sus puños y fue a paso firme hacia ellos.

-Hola Juliet.-saludó a la chica con una sonrisa zorruna y se sentó entre ambos chicos separándolos.- Tome algunos apuntes de la clase, como no pudiste entrar…-le da su libreta y Juliet la toma para mirar los apuntes.

-Oh, gracias, eres muy amable.

-No agradezcas, y si no entiendes nada del tema con mucho gusto te lo puedo explicar.

-¿Conversiones de fórmulas químicas?, no te preocupes.-le dijo con una sonrisa.- Yo conozco el tema.

-Oh…-dijo un poco decepcionado pero aun así no retiró su sonrisa.-Entiendo…

-Pero gracias.-Juliet le miró con una linda sonrisa.- Gracias por prestarme tus apuntes,-Claude amplió su sonrisa y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Más el encanto no duró mucho.

-¡Ajum!-Nathaniel mira de mala gana a Claude y éste se voltea a verle.

-¡Nath! ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?-pregunto con un falso tono de sorpresa.

-Antes que tú.-dijo Nathaniel viéndolo de mala gana.- Juliet, ¿podrías pasarme los apuntes después de que los copies?

-Claro Nath…-Claude interrumpe a Juliet.

-No es necesario, si quieres después te puedo prestar mi libreta y luego explicarte todo.

-Gracias.-dijo Nathaniel aun molesto.- Pero Juliet explica muy bien las cosas y si ella entiende el tema me gustaría que ella me lo explicara.-Claude encara a Nathaniel sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Pero yo con mucho gusto ofrezco mi ayuda.

-Está bien.-interrumpió Juliet sin notar la tensión entre ambos.- A mí no me importa explicar esto. La verdad es que es muy fácil…

-¿Fácil? ¿En serio?-preguntó Claude sorprendido ya que él le costó entenderlo.-Juliet, ¿eres una clase de genio como Max o algo así?

-Ah…yo…-bajó la vista apenada y se levantó.- ¡V-V-Voy a la biblioteca a copiar todo! T-Te devolveré la libreta lo más rápido posible.-sale corriendo a la biblioteca sin ver atrás.

Mientras, Chloe se reía y Marinette se acerca al grupo de Chloe que creció y preguntó acerca del por qué el director fue a ver a la maestra, Marinette fue seguida de Adrien, Nino y Alya.

-Chloe, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste al director?

-Le dije la verdad.-dijo sin ver a Marinette y Sabrina le pasó a Chloe un limador de uñas.-Le dije que era injusto que nos sacara por tonterías así, no por estar de mal humor la tiene que tomar contra nosotros.

-Chloe, puedes meter en problemas a la profesora, y admitámoslo. No todas las salidas fueron injustas.

-Oh Marinette, siempre la buena de Marinette, deberías agradecerme. Incluso le dije al director cómo fue que llegaron tarde y solo a ti y a la campesina no las dejo entrar.

-Aun así estoy segura que hasta exageraste la situación.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero en serio deberían agradecerme, incluso sería bueno que despidieran a la maestra y asignaran otro maestro más simpático.-Chloe se rió y Marinette negó con la cabeza.

En la oficina del director la maestra azotó las manos en el escritorio.

-¡¿Cómo dice?!

-Tranquila señorita Mendeleiev, entiendo que tal vez se encuentre últimamente presionada por la evaluación de maestros que se está haciendo. Pero eso no justifica que saque a casi a medio salón y lo envíe conmigo.

-Los alumnos cada día se vuelven más irrespetuosos, llegan tarde, hacen otras cosas en medio de la clase y después vienen las consecuencias de todo eso.

-Lo entiendo, pero tampoco es razón para mandar a tantos a la dirección, le sugiero que la próxima vez controle su carácter y les llame la atención.

-¿Y ya puedo retirarme?-el director asintió y la maestra salió de regreso al salón de clases donde cerró la puerta no sin antes ver molesta a los estudiantes.-Los estudiantes cada día se vuelven más irrespetuosos, no aprenden nada.-se sienta en su escritorio y se quita las gafas cansada.-Y no sé qué hacer…

Las ventanas se abren y las cientos de mariposas blancas vuelan alrededor de la figura entre las sombras.

-Una maestra decepcionada de sus estudiantes y que duda de sí misma, es una víctima perfecta para mi akuma.-la mariposa blanca se oscurece en su mano y la deja volar.-Vuela mi pequeño akuma, vuela hacia tu objetivo. El akuma entra por la ventana del salón de clases y se instala en las gafas de la maestra.-La Proffeseur, soy Hawk Moth, puedes formar a los estudiantes que siempre quisiste y tener control sobre ellos, solo necesito que a cambio me des los miraculous que tanto quiero.-la maestra sonrió y un aura oscura la cubrió por completo.

Marinette suspiró aún preocupada, temía que Chloe hubiese dicho algo que podría perjudicar a la señorita Mendeleiev, Alya al notar su preocupación tomó su hombro.

-Marinette, cálmate, verás que al final no pasara nada.

-Eso espero Alya, porque, aunque a veces la maestra puede ser algo…gruñona, es buena maestra después de todo.-Nino se ríe y mira a Marinette.

-En serio que ves lo bueno en todos.-de su bolsillo saca un paquete de mentas.- ¿Quieren una menta? Ya sabes, para pasar el mal rato.-de repente el salón de clases se abre y deja ver a la maestra Mendeleiev, su cabello peinado hacia arriba, la bata de laboratorio que siempre tenía abierta ahora estaba cerrada y era de color negro, unos largos guantes morados y sus gafas ahora eran gafas de laboratorio.

-Es hora de poner a los estudiantes en regla.

-¿Señorita Mendeleiev?-Marinette no podía creer lo que veía y menos los demás.

-Llámenme sólo La Proffeseur. Y todos ustedes van a ser re-educados.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?-gritó Chloe.- Cuando mi padre se entere de esto…-la akuma tocó sus gafas y un rayo salió de éstas paralizando a Chloe que se puso de pie automáticamente.- ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?!

-Dígame el símbolo del Cloro.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no sé eso.

-Entonces hora de su castigo señorita.-una banca aparece con hoja y lapiz y sienta a Chloe.- Escribirá todas las formulas científicas de la tabla periódica mil veces, y si dice una palabra más serán otras mil.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡AH!-su mano comenzó a moverse sola.

-Acaba de ganarse tres mil veces más.-Chloe no podía moverse, sólo su mano que escribía sola. La maestra se volteó con sus alumnos y el rayo atrapó a Kim.-Dígame el número atómico del magnesio.

-Aaaah… ¿tres?

-Error. ¡Castigado!-lo puso igual que a Chloe y todos empezaron a correr, Marinette tuvo que tomar a Alya del brazo ya que la joven reportera quería grabar todo. El director salió de su oficina para ser igual castigado por la se separaron, Claude se dirigió al segundo piso, pero Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino y Nathaniel fueron a la biblioteca donde Juliet al verlos entrar se levantó de su asiento dejando los apuntes a un lado.

-Debemos cerrar esta puerta.-dijo Nino y con Adrien y Nathaniel se apoyaron en la puerta. Las chicas empezaron a traer sillas, y alguns mesas para formar una barricada, afuera la akuma siguió atrapando a los alumnos.

-Hay que esperar a que Ladybug llegue.-dijo Alya confiada en que su heroína llegaría para salvarlos. Marinette miró alrededor, no era un buen lugar para transformarse y menos con tanta gente.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurre?-preguntó Juliet y como pudo se acercó a la puerta para mirar hacia el exterior.

-La señorita Mendeleiev ha sido akumatizada.-explicó Alya y Nathaniel le siguió.

-¡Y está castigando a todos los alumnos que no sepan responder a sus preguntas!

-Al menos por el momento podremos estar a salvo.-dijo Adrien más él estaba igual que Marinette, no podía transformarse. Los sonidos de la puerta al ser forzada pusieron alertas a todos que fueron a esconderse tras los libreros y Juliet se escondió bajo la mesa con Nathaniel, pronto la puerta cede y la akuma buscando a los alumnos.

-¡Salgan o serán castigados!-gritó y notó a los alumnos bajo la mesa, la mesa se volteó dejándolos al descubierto, miró a Nathaniel pero Juliet se interpuso en su campo de visión y el rayo dio a ella.

-Señorita Decrois, usted llegó tarde a mi clase.- Juliet se puso nerviosa y todos los demás como pudieron se escabulleron fuera de la biblioteca, Marinette quiso hacer algo pero debía transformarse si quería detener al akuma.-No la castigaré si responde a mi pregunta. Dígame el número atómico del Vanadio.

-23.-contestó de inmediato y después de un momento dejó de estar paralizada.

-Correcto.-la Proffeseur le da la espalda y se marcha. Apenas salió de la biblioteca el escudo de Vulpine le golpea.

-Las horas de clase terminaron.-dijo Vulpine desde el segundo piso que tomó su escudo de vuelta. La maestra se levanta y empieza a disparar rayos por sus gafas pero el zorro los esquiva como puede y cae de pie al patio de la escuela.

-Tú también mereces ser disciplinado…

-Adelante.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y fue contra ella.

Marinette se separó del grupo y fue a los casilleros, allí no había nadie y Tikki salió de su bolso.

-Tikki hay que hacer algo, o sino todos en la escuela serán castigados.

-Adelante Marinette pero ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

Adrien como pudo se metió en el cuarto del conserje, desde allí podía escuchar la pelea de Vulpine contra la Proffeseur.

-Hay que apurarnos Plagg, el zorrito no aguantará mucho solo.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta que coma otro trozo de queso?

-¡Plagg! No seas glotón. Ahora, Plagg, transfórmame.

Vulpine lanzó su escudo pero el rayo de las gafas arroja el escudo al suelo y antes de moverse otro le golpea.

-Bien, tu pregunta es la siguiente. Dime la fórmula química de la sal.

-¿Es broma?-dijo preocupado porque en verdad no sabía la respuesta.

-Tiene cinco segundos.

-Pues…-un yoyo envuelve a la maestra dejando cerca su mano de las gafas y Ladybug aparece.

-No más preguntas, no puede tratar así a las personas.

-Ladybug, tú también serás re-educada.-su mano alcanza las gafas y dispara un rayo que Ladybug tuvo que esquivar, salta y esquiva varios rayos, se apoya en el barandal del segundo piso pero un rayo casi le da y la hace perder el equilibrio y caer, la maestra se acerca a ella lista para disparar el rayo pero antes de poder hacerlo ella es salvada por Chat Noir que la quitó justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué harías sin mi bichito?-dijo cargándola al estilo nupcial y Ladybug baja de sus brazos.

-Eres demasiado presumido.

-Miau, su respuesta me desgarra.-Ladybug rueda los ojos pero ambos se separaran al ver un rayo que casi les da.

-¿Alguna idea?

-El akuma seguro está en sus gafas pero no sé cómo quitárselas.

-¡Oigan no se olviden de mí!-dijo Vulpine aún paralizado. Empiezan a esquivar los rayos pero uno da contra Chat Noir.

-Dígame el nombre del descubridor del elemento del Fósforo.

-¡Eso no lo sabe nadie ni con el libro en mano!

-Respuesta incorrecta.-una banca aparece y empieza a escribir de forma forzada.

-¡Chat Noir!

-Y ahora…-la maestra apuntó a Ladybug.

-¡ALTO!-Queen Bee aparece enfrente de la maestra.

-¿Bee?

-Intenta liberar a los demás, yo la distraigo.-susurró Bee y Ladybug asintió.

-Otra que será re-educada, no permitiré ninguna falta de respeto.

-En realidad vine a re-educarla a usted.-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.- La reto a contestar mis preguntas, si yo gano usted libera a todos y nos da sus gafas.

-¡Ja! ¿Y si yo gano?

-Entonces seremos sus estudiantes, todos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ladybug gritó, parece que la Proffeseur lo piensa pero al final sonríe.

-Trato.-ambas se dan su espacio.- Comienzo yo. Dime el número químico del Lantano.

-57. Siglas del Xenón.

-XE. Dime la fórmula molecular de la glucosa.

-C6H12O6. Nombre del descubridor del elemento Bromo.

-Anthoine Balard.-toca sus gafas y hace aparecer entre ambas una especie de pizarrón virtual.- Escriba la fórmula del ácido tartárico.-Bee lo escribe con sus dedos.

-C4H6O6.-dijo haciendo la fórmula. Todos quedaron impresionados y Ladybug logra alzar un poco el brazo de Chat.

-Chat Noir, usa tu Cataclysm.-dijo haciendo esfuerzo.

-Buena idea my lady. ¡Cataclysm!-Ladybug soltó el brazo de su compañero y el banco en que estaba sentado se deshizo.-Y ahora vamos por el akuma.

-Espera, creo que Bee está logrando vencerla sin ayuda.-dijo viendo a la akuma hacer una fórmula en el pizarrón y acertarla.

-Masa atómica del calcio.-preguntó la akuma.

-40,08.-respondió Bee.-Número atómico del Ununio.

-Ah…-la akuma tardó en responder.- 111. Punto de ebullición del Helio.

\- Menos 268,9. ¿Y su punto de fusión?

-Ah… ahhh… menos 268,7.

-Error.-dijo Bee.- Es menos 269,7. ¡Perdió!-la maestra retrocede.- Ahora cumpla con su palabra.

-Eso… ¡nunca! ¿Cómo puedes ser mejor que yo?

-Fui educada por maestros de la CERN de niña. Las matemáticas y la química son juegos de niños.

-¡Pues me niego! Y a ti te castigaré más que a los demás.-dijo furiosa por la humillción.

-¡Lucky Charm!-del Lucky Charm salió un embudo largo.- ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con esto?-preguntó Ladybug al ver lo flexible que era el embudo.

-¿Está segura que su poder funciona bien my lady?-empezó a buscar alrededor, el embudo y la boquilla larga y flexible, la cerbatana de Bee, una máquina de refrescos y cerca de ésta vio a los demás escondidos y vio las mentas de Nino que sobresalían de su pantalón.

-Lo tengo. Ven conmigo gatito vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento.-la primera alarma alerta a Chat Noir.

-Mientras sea rápido.

Bee saltó hacia atrás y sopló en la cerbatana unas veces para pegar a la akuma pero apenas tocaba sus gafas un pizarrón virtual interponía los golpes. Ladybug se acercó a sus amigos.

-Necesitaré esto.-dijo Ladybug quitándole las mentas a Nino, Chat Noir se acercó a la máquina de refrescos y antes de romperla con el bastón lo piensa y voltea a ver a los demás.

-¿De casualidad no tendrán cambio?-todos le miran confundidos pero sacan de su bolsillo las monedas y Chat Noir logra conseguir el refresco.

-¡Bee! ¡Dispara hacia acá!-grita Ladybug y Bee así lo hace, un par de disparos que logran su objetico en el embudo pero Bee es atrapada por un rayo. Ladybug pegó la boquilla del embudo con el refresco y tomó la menta.

-Hora de tu castigo…-dijo la akuma pero un silbido le llama la atención y al voltear ve a ambos héroes y Chat tira la menta por el embudo que cae en el interior del refresco. La reacción fue instantánea y el líquido fue contra la Professeur como si fuese un extintor.- ¡AGH! ¡No veo nada!-intentó quitarse la espuma y terminó por quitarse ella misma las gafas al no ver nada. Chat Noir pisa las gafas y se rompen dejando salir al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.-lanza el yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!-logra atrapar al akuma.-Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.-la mariposa blanca emprende vuelo y Ladybug lanza al aire el embudo.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-todos vuelven a la normalidad, y todo se arregla en la escuela. Bee yVulpine al fin pueden moverse y la maestra regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Qué me paso?-preguntó la maestra que tomó sus gafas del suelo y ambos héroes esperan a sus compañeros para chocar puños los cuatro juntos.

-/¡Bien hecho!/-dijeron a la vez.

Las ventanas del cuarto se cierran y Hawk Moth aprieta su bastón por la derrota.

-No importa si ganaron una batalla, yo al final ganaré ésta guerra y cuando eso pase sus miraculous serán míos.-entre las sombras Hawk Moth retira su transformación y se marcha dejando a Nooroo exhausto, el pequeño kwami se apoya en una mesita llena de fruta, debe alimentarse pero mira alrededor, el lugar lleno de sombras y al agudizar la vista notó lo que parecía una neblina oscura.

-Oh no…

Al otro día en la escuela todos en la clase hablaban entre ellos, cuando la puerta se abre dejando ver a la señorita Mendeleiev, todos se callan y se sientan en sus lugares.

-Buenos días clase.-dijo la maestra como si nada hubiese pasado.-Hoy haremos un experimento con los materiales que tienen en sus lugares y…-la mano de Marinette alzada capta su atención.- ¿Si señorita?-Marinette se pone de pie.

-Señorita Mendeleiev, en nombre de la clase queríamos disculparnos con usted, admitimos que a veces no sabemos comportarnos y a veces estamos en otras cosas, pero la apreciamos como profesora y…no la cambiaríamos por nada.-la maestra se sorprende y mira a todos los alumnos, tose un poco para adoptar su usual pose.

-Yo…también debo disculparme con ustedes, mi actitud de ayer no fue la más correcta.-algunos sonríen y la maestra suspira.- Por eso, solo por hoy, y lo repito, solo por hoy, vamos a hacer un experimento diferente que tenía preparado para final del año. Les voy a mostrar cómo hacer fuegos artificiales.-todos sonríen y empiezan a festejar, la maestra se voltea.-Voy a escribir la fórmula en el pizarrón así que anoten y los que faltaron ayer mañana volveremos a repasar l tema así que no falten.-dijo para después sin que nadie le viera, sonreír.

El experimento fue un éxito para todos, los fuegos artificiales y el recuerdo de los alumnos con la profesora sería algo que nunca olvidarían en ese día de escuela.

….

 **Ufff! Disculpen no haber escrito antes pero hace mucho calor aquí y mi cerebro no trabaja del todo bien. Como sea, les agradezco mucho a los que siguen ésta historia y a todos los que dejan reviews, en serio me animan mucho a escribir. Y el próximo capítulo habrá algo especial! Un par de sorpresitas XD, una pista? Pues…una de las sorpresas tiene algo que ver con la edad. Creo que con eso ya dije mucho, como sea! Un gustazo! Abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Gwen Mcbain –** En serio gracias, yo también admiro mucho tu trabajo. Y espero igual tus actualizaciones XD

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Lo sé! Plagg es genial! Oh pero Marisse es tan tierna, me encanta. Un abrazo a todos, Zarcort, Chanel y Marisse. XD

 **Frany H.Q. –** En serio? No sabía que tenía que tener doble letra, pero bueno, igual no pasa nada. XD

 _Sain:_ _No me vayas a cambiar el nombre a mitad de la historia!_

Tranquilo, no pasara. Y qué bueno que te agraden los kwamis, son tiernos pero…problemáticos. Como sea gracias por seguirme XD

 **1397L –** Es el poder del MariPlagg, hay que difundirlo!

 **Valentina** – Pues ahora no hubo mucho para reírse pero para la siguiente espero que saque unas cuantas risas por lo que va a pasar…no más spoilers.

Y por último al **Guest** que dejó review, gracias, y…en un día? Wow, me siento…halagada. En serio. Y actualizo una o dos veces a la semana, e igual puedes pasarte y leer algunas de mis otras historias, todas de Miraculous Ladybug!


	13. Edades

**Bien! Lo prometido es deuda! Este capítulo será un poquito más largo aunque…bueno para mí si es largo, como sea, les tengo una sorpresa, tal vez dos, pero espero que sean de su agrado. Y ante todo disculpen por no actualizar, hace tanto calor que mi cabeza ardía…como sea. Empecemos!**

…

Capítulo 13.

Edades.

Ese día Marinette dormía tranquilamente, ella se movió en su cómoda cama dentro de su mundo de sueños, al menos hasta que Tikki le habló.

-¡Marinette despierta!

-¡Aaaaah!- Marinette se levanta y mira el reloj.-¡No puede ser voy tarde!-dijo al ver la hora y se bajó de su cama para buscar su ropa y vestirse.-¡Tikki debiste despertarme! Llegaré tarde a la escuela y no puedo permitirme otro retardo esta semana.

-Marinette espera.

-¡Tendré que pedirle a Alya los apuntes y…!

-¡Marinette!

-¿Qué?-la kwami se pone frente a ella.

-Es sábado, no hay escuela.

-No hay… Tikki.-se deja caer en su diván aliviada.- ¿Entonces por qué me despertaste? Tuve patrulla con los chicos ayer…

-Lo sé, pero hoy prometiste cuidar de Manon.

-Manon, oh cielos lo olvidé por completo.- miró su reloj.- Al menos estaré justo a tiempo. Vamos a desayunar primero. Y, ¿crees que debería de llevarme las muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-Pues Manon las adora, estoy segura que le encantará que las lleves.

-Tienes razón, bien, vamos a desayunar y después nos vamos.-dijo antes de bajar a la cocina donde su madre dio unos sorbos a su té.

-Buenos días Marinette.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Recuerda que hoy vas a cuidar a Manon.

-Sí, por eso me desperté un poquito temprano.

-Por cierto, la señora Chamack llamó, al parecer una amiga de Manon se quedó con ella y sus padres no podrán recogerla hasta tarde, pidió de favor que si podías cuidarla.

-Oh, otra niña, claro, no hay problema. Nos divertiremos todas y podría incluso llevarlas al parque.-se acerca a su madre y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Juliet colocó la correa a su perro y con un bolso en su hombro se dispuso a pasear al enorme bulldog que apenas cruzó la puerta quiso echarse a correr.

-Wilson, para.-hizo fuerza como pudo y el animal le miro.- Vamos, es un paseo tranquilo.-le acarició la cabeza al animal y empezó el paseo, tras un faro del otro lado de la calle Claude había esperado a que saliera Juliet con una flor en mano.

-Chico, me das escalofríos. Ayer la seguiste después de la escuela sólo para saber dónde vive.

-Sain no exageres.

-¡Solo invítala a salir! ¿Es que es tan difícil?

-Lo haría pero…ella me evade y debo intentar lo que sea. Sain, Juliet en verdad me gusta mucho, es una chica dulce, linda y…es como un ángel.

-Si no te la pasaras alrededor de las chicas te creería.-dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no tengo la culpa.-se quejó ofendido por la cara de su kwami.

-Repite después de mí, "No puedo salir contigo porque ya me gusta otra chica". Cuando la rubia esa y la otra loca se te acerquen di esas palabras.

-Sain eso es grosero.-le regaño.

-Pero sirven. Y anda Romeo, que la chica se te va.-Claude voltea y alarmado empieza a correr. Si algo se había propuesto Sain sería en ayudar a su portador, después de todo Juliet le agradaba demasiado.

Marinette llegó a la casa de la señora Chamack con un bolso en mano donde tenía dentro los muñecos, la madre de Manon abre y sonríe al ver a Marinette.

-Buenos días señora Chamack.

-Buenos días Marinette, Manon está emocionada de que la cuides.

-¡Marinette!-la pequeña Manon apareció y corrió hacia su niñera favorita abrazándola de las piernas, Marinette acarició su cabeza. Justo detrás de Manon una niña de cabello rubio corto con una diadema con una enorme flor rosa, ojos azules, vistiendo un vestido azul y un suéter blanco miró a Marinette con los brazos cruzados.

-Ella es Charlotte.- le presentó la señora Chamack.- Sus padres llegaran hasta la tarde por ella, disculpa por este cambio de último momento.

-No pasa nada, mientras más seamos más podremos divertirnos.

-Gracias Marinette, Manon, pórtate bien con Marinette, te veré después.- madre e hija se abrazan y después de va. Marinette mira a Charlotte que no parecía feliz.

-Hola Charlotte, soy Marinette y te voy a cuidar mientras llegan tus padres, vas a ver lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir.-la niña tuerce la boca.

-No quiero, soy muy grande para que me cuiden.

-Oh…bueno.-del bolso saca el muñeco de Ladybug.-¿Pero no quieres jugar con nosotras?-Manon al ver la muñeca de Ladybug a tomarla.

-¡Los trajiste!

-Sí, y también traje a dos nuevos amigos.-dijo sacando otros dos muñecos de sus nuevos compañeros y Manon queda fascinada al verlos.-Hola Manon, yo soy Queen Bee, un placer. Y yo soy Vulpine ¿a que soy guapo?-dijo imitando un poco las voces de sus amigos.

-¿Trajiste también a Chat Noir?

-Claro, sabes que Ladybug no puede estar sin su gatito.-dijo igual sacando al felino y Manon lo tomó abrazándolo junto a la muñeca de Ladybug.

-¡Hmph!-Charlotte volteó su rostro.- Las muñecas son para bebés.-aquello hizo que Manon frunciera el ceño.

-¡No es cierto! No son para bebés.

-Claro que sí.-repitió Charlotte y Marinette las separa a ambas antes de que pase algo.

-Bueno niñas, que tal si vamos al parque, allí podremos jugar.

-¿Puedo llevarme yo a Ladybug y Chat Noir?-preguntó Manon y Marinette asintió.

-Claro, pero ten cuidado, tardaría en volver a hacer uno si se pierde.-Manon sonríe y las tres salen de la casa, Marinette miró a Charlotte que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y suspiró.

Un hueso de goma cae en el pasto y el perro de Juliet lo atrapa y empieza a babear y a morder su juguete, en una banca Juliet y Claude estaban sentados.

-Es una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado.-dijo Juliet.

-Sí, una enorme casualidad, no sabía que vivías por esa zona.-dijo Claude sonriendo.- Pero ya que me acuerdo dijiste cuando llegaste que tu abuela tenía una veterinaria.

-Ah, sí, lo dije.-Juliet se sintió un poco incomoda. Claude al verla se rascó un poco la nuca y tomó aire.

-Juliet…yo sé que no hablamos mucho. Pero…pero creo que eres una chica muy linda y quisiera conocerte un poco más.-ella voltea a verlo, parecía nervioso y de repente los ojos de ambos se encontraron.- Yo…quisiera ser tu amigo.-le ofreció la flor y Juliet tardó un poco en reaccionar pero la tomó sin apartar la mirada de esos bonitos ojos azules que no sabía que tenía.- ¿Qué me dices?- ella tardó en reaccionar y desvió la vista apenada.

-C-Claro, en realidad yo…pensé que ya éramos amigos.-Claude se ríe aliviado.

-¿En serio? Entonces solo necesitaba una confirmación.-la expresión de Claude le pareció tierna, tal vez se equivocó por completo con él. Un ladrido les llama la atención, ven al perro que deja el hueso de goma en el suelo y ambos ríen.

Marinette y las niñas llegaron al parque y Manon no había soltado para nada las muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Bien, llegamos, ¿qué quieren hacer primero?

-¡Vamos a jugar con Ladybug y Chat Noir!-dijo Manon y Marinette volteo a ver a Charlotte.

-¿Y tú a qué quieres jugar Charlotte?

-No quiero jugar con muñecas, quiero subir a los juegos.

-¡Pero quiero jugar con Ladybug y Chat Noir!-se quejó Manon y Charlotte se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres una bebé.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Marinette poniéndose entre ambas niñas.-Que tal si vamos a los columpios y después podremos jugar con las muñecas.

-Pero Marinette…-puso sus ojos de cachorrito y Marinette se sintió mal por eso pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-Y… Manon, ¿no quisieras columpiarte con Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-¿En serio? ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!

-Perfecto, vamos a los columpios.-las niñas corrieron a los columpios y Marinette las siguió, entonces nota por las jardineras a Juliet y a Claude, un perro tiró a Claude y era babeado por el animal.-Parece ser que Claude al fin pudo acercarse a Juliet. Se nota que le gusta.-Tikki se asoma de la bolsa.

-Marinette, ¿estás segura que podrás cuidar a ambas niñas?

-Podré hacerlo Tikki, además la señora Chamack cuenta conmigo. Y no la voy a decepcionar.

-Así se habla Marinette, además si puedes salvar Paris e ir a la escuela al mismo tiempo esto es pan comido.-Marinette sonrió a Tikki y fue a los columpios. Manon tenía bien agarrados a ambos muñecos y Charlotte frunció el ceño al ver eso y desvió la cara.

-Muy bien niñas, ¿les gustaría un zumo después?

-Yo lo quiero ahora.-dijo Charlotte bajando del columpio.

-Bien, Manon.-Manon fue con Marinette y en el camino a la máquina de sodas Manon jugaba con ambos muñecos.

\- "Chat Noir, debemos atrapar a Hawk Moth, así el mal perderá y nosotros ganaremos", "Claro que sí Ladybug, por ti lo que sea, y asi le haremos ¡pum! ¡pam! A Hawk Moth".-Marinette no pudo evitar reírse un poco y al llegar a la maquina Marinette tomo algo de cambio para meterlo a la máquina.

-Muy bien, Manon, Charlotte, ¿de qué quieren su zumo?

Marinette estaba tan distraída con ambas niñas que no se percató que cerca de allí había una sesión de fotos con Adrien, el chico se sentía cansado de tantas poses y sonrisas falsas.

-Alto.-dijo el fotógrafo y suspiró.- Adrien, necesito una mejor sonrisa, empezamos muy temprano, tomémonos un descanso.-Adrien agradecía ese descanso, se frotó el hombro sintiéndose tenso pero fue cuando algo captó su atención.

-"No te dejaremos ir villana, yo, Ladybug y Chat Noir te ganaremos".- Manon había sacado la muñeca de Lady Wi-fi y estaba jugando con las tres muñecas.- "Ya lo veremos, yo les ganaré a los dos, ¡Piu! ¡Piu! ¡Pam!" "Cuidado Chat Noir, no dejes que te toque"-Marinette escuchó a Manon de lo más divertida, le entregó el zumo a Charlotte y puso una moneda en la máquina cuando una voz conocida hace que tire el resto de las monedas.

-"Oh my lady, no se preocupe, este gato tiene nueve vidas"-volteó esperando a ver a Chat Noir pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Adrien.

-¿A-A-Adrien?

-Hola Marinette, estaba en una sesión y al verlas quise saludarlas. ¿Estás bien?-Marinette parecía más nerviosa de lo normal.

-Oh, ah, sí. Es qué…pensé que eras otra persona.- se rió nerviosa.

-No pasa nada.-se agacha a la altura de Manon y mira las muñecas, las mismas que tenía la Marionnettiste.-Son muñecas muy lindas, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?

-C-Con…¡claro! No le veo problema, ¿verdad?-respondió Marinette intentando no tartamudear.

-Está bien.-dijo Manon.- Pero yo quiero ser Ladybug, porque Ladybug siempre gana.-Marinette sonrió y vio a Charlotte que no decía nada.

-¿Y tú Charlotte?

-No me gustan las muñecas, yo los veo.-dijo con los brazos cruzados y Marinette suspiró.

-Bien, pero por favor no te separes de mí.

-¿Yo puedo ser Chat Noir?-preguntó Adrien y Manon asiente.

-¡Sip! Chat Noir es el novio de Ladybug por eso siempre están juntos.-Marinette abrió más los ojos.

-¿N-Novios?

-Sip, tú me dijiste que Ladybug no puede estar sin Chat Noir.-Adrien sonrió y miró a Marinette.

-Pues sí, ambos son compañeros y…

-Pues entonces son novios.

-No creo que sea así Manon…

-"Gracias por salvarme Chat Noir".-comenzó Manon al mover la muñeca de Ladybug.- "Y por eso te voy a dar un beso"

-"Oh my lady"-jugó Adrien que dejó salir su lado felino.- "Eso me parece purrfecto"-Manon se ríe un poco por ese chiste aunque Marinette lo mira un poco sorprendida, nunca había visto a Adrien actuar así.- "Con gusto aceptaré ese beso tuyo Ladybug"-ambas muñecas se acercan y…

-¡Esperen!-Marinette gritó y se tapó la boca. A las miradas de todos se ríe nerviosa.- Yo creo que ellos no tienen ese tipo de relación, parecen más bien amigos. Y por eso Chat Noir no puede besar a Ladybug.

-Pues yo creo que ambos se quieren.-dijo Manon y Adrien asintió sin querer y después vio a Marinette. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió la mano de Charlotte en la suya.

-¿Charlotte?-se agacha a la altura de la pequeña.- ¿Quieres jugar con ellos?

-No, quiero saber si él es tu novio.-Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de Marinette y se cayó de sentón.

-¡M-Mi-Mi no-novio!…-miró a Adrien que sonrió nervioso y ella de inmediato contestó.- ¡No! Digo, me encantaría pero ¡No! Digo, somos amigos, ¡somos muy amigos!-dijo entre el atropello de palabras y Charlotte miró a Adrien.

-¿No eres su novio?-Adrien se sintió incómodo, se rascó la nuca y al ver a Marinette un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

-Pues…somos amigos, ella es mi mejor amiga y…bueno, no digo que ser su novio no sería genial pero...-dijo intentando sonreír pero los nervios empezaron a ganar.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué es eso?-Charlotte señala donde Adrien se había tomado las fotos y el equipo aún seguía allí.

-Oh, eso es el equipo de fotografía…¿quieres ir a verlo?-dijo nervioso y se llevó a Charlotte a ver el equipo ya que se sonrojó de nuevo a la mirada de Marinette.

-¡Oye! ¡Te llevas a Chat Noir!-Manon fue con ellos y Marinette se quedó clavada en su sitio.

-¿Marinette?-Tikki se asomó de la bolsa.

-Tikki, creo que me voy a desmayar…

Adrien se llevó a las niñas a ver el equipo de fotografía, allí ambas parecían muy divertidas de ver las grandes luces, las cámaras y el demás equipo, la pequeña Charlotte observó la cámara encima del tri-pie y quiso tocarla.

-¡Hey!-el fotógrafo apareció frente a la pequeña.- Lo siento pequeña pero no puedes tocar esta cámara, es un equipo muy delicado para que una pequeña niña como tú lo toque.-Charlotte frunció el ceño.

-¡No soy pequeña!-gritó y el fotógrafo sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, mira, te dejaré tocar mi cámara cuando seas así de alta pequeñita, pero por ahora deberías ir a jugar con tus muñecas.-dijo poniendo su mano marcando en el aire una altura imaginaria. Charlote comenzó a hacer un puchero y Marinette se obligó a reaccionar al ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Charlotte?

-¡NO SOY PEQUEÑA!-al acercarse empujó sin querer el tri-pie de la cámara, todos miraron cómo caía pero Marinette se lanzó hacia la cámara para que no se dañara logrando atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo. Marinette suspiró aliviada y al voltear y ver a Charlotte vio que la pequeña estaba asustada y se echó a correr.

-¡Charlotte!-se levantó y le dio la cámara al fotógrafo antes de ir por ella. Adrien tomó la mano de Manon para seguirla.

-¡Marinette espera!

Charlotte se escondió tras unos arbustos y se puso a llorar, escondió su cara entre sus piernas.

-Yo no…soy pequeña…ya soy grande…

Las ventanas de aquella habitación se abren y las cientos de mariposas vuelan alrededor de aquella figura oscura.

-Ah, cuando uno es pequeño es difícil demostrar lo que somos capaces, la rabia y la incomprensión son sentimientos que pueden nublar la mente de cualquiera.*toma una mariposa y la oscurece dejándola volar.- Vuela ahora mi pequeño akuma y ve tras tu presa.-el akuma voló hasta el parque y ya allí se colocó encima de la diadema desapareciendo.-Mi pequeña Dísira, ¿quieres demostrar a todos que ya no eres una niña? Entonces puedes hacerlo, te daré el poder que necesitas para hacerlo pero a cambio necesito un favor, deseo las joyas de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Sus miraculous.

-Sí, tendrás tus joyas y nadie me dirá ¡que soy pequeña!- aquella oscuridad la envuelve por completo y ahora era más alta.

-¡Charlotte! ¡Charlotte!-Marinette buscó a Charlotte pero no había rastro de la pequeña.

-¡Charlotte! ¡Charlotte sal!-Adrien suspiró, volteó a ver a Marinette que parecía más preocupada por la pequeña.-¿Marinette?

-Debo seguir buscándola, es mi culpa, debí cuidarla mejor.

-Marinette no es cierto, no fue tu culpa.

-Sí lo fue, de haber puesto más atención yo…

-Lo de la cámara fue un accidente, ella se asustó, pero nadie aquí tuvo culpa.-coloca ambas manos en los hombros de Marinette.-La encontraremos, ya verás.-Marinette asintió, ambos se miraron a los ojos pero tuvieron que cortar el contacto visual cuando los gritos de las personas se escucharon cerca de ellos. Todos fueron a ver y se impresionaron de ver a una mujer de cabello rubia y largo, con un extravagante vestido negro y azul con un corte delante de la falda en V, las mangas que caían de sus brazos, un antifaz oscuro en forma de mariposa y una corona encima de su cabeza. Al disparar su rayo hacia los adultos éstos se volvían niños pequeños que corrían a esconderse.

-¿Quién es pequeño ahora?-se quedaron viendo a aquella villana y Manon se abrazó de Marinette. La akuma al ver a los tres sonríe de lado.-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una bebé. Es tan aburrido ser así de pequeña. Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.-Marinette tomó a Manon entre sus brazos y de la corona salió un rayo que todos esquivaron.

-¡Marinette corre!-Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y la jaló para correr. Mientras corrían la akuma frunció el ceño y las mangas de su vestido se movieron ligeramente permitiéndole ahora flotar en el aire.

-¡No me gusta jugar a ese juego!-Marinette volteó a ver a la akuma y se sorprendió al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-¿Charlotte?

Juliet recogió el juguete de goma cuando escuchó a ¿niños llorar?

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé…-respondió Claude, pensó en irse pero primero debía poner a salvo a Juliet.-Juliet deberías ir a un lugar seguro.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Yo…-no sabía qué decir cuando entonces ve a Adrien y Marinette correr hacia ellos.-¿Marinette? ¿Adrien?

-¡Corran!-les gritó Adrien y entonces ven atrás de ellos a la akuma que disparó un rayo que casi da a la pareja que corría y pasó de largo a ambos amigos.

-¡Ya no corran!-disparó otro rayo que iba directo hacia Claude.

-¡Cuidado!-Juliet empujó a Claude y éste cae de sentón al suelo.

-¡JULIET!-un extraño brillo púrpura la envuelve y después desaparece.- Ju…¿Juliet?

-¿Claude?-Juliet se levanta.- ¿Estás bien?-notó la cara de sorpresa del castaño.- ¿Por qué me miras así? Mi voz…-al levantarse sintió que todo era más pequeño y al verse bien casi quiere gritar.-¿Qué? ¿¡QUÉ PASO!?-había crecido, ahora su estatura sobrepasó la de Claude por una cabeza, su cabello era más largo y más definido y hasta su ropa había cambiado, vestía con una blusa roja de mangas hasta los codos, una falda negra y unas zapatillas deportivas. Claude tuvo que obligarse a reaccionar.

-Juliet, no importa lo que pasó tú…debes irte, ven, vamos a buscar un lugar donde puedas esconderte.-la tomó del brazo y ella como pudo tomó su bolso y el perro los siguió, ambos corrieron pero en un momento Claude ya no estaba con ella.

-¿Claude?-el chico se había escondido tras unos árboles y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Sain salió de su escondite.

-Chico, ¿qué esperas? ¡El akuma!

-Sain…-se quitó las manos de la cara mostrando un enorme sonrojo y una sonrisa boba.- Acabo de ver cómo será la futura madre de mis hijos.-el kwami gruñe y le golpe la frente.- ¡Auch!

-¡Déjate de tus ensoñaciones y transfórmate de una buena vez!

-Ok, tienes razón. Sain, Transfórmame.

Adrien, Marinette y Manon salieron del parque y se escondieron en un callejón tras unos botes de basura, Manon apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Marinette abraza a Manon con fuerza cuando siente cómo Adrien la abraza también con fuerza esperando que la akuma no los encuentre, aunque Marinette sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y el ritmo de su corazón aumentar en aquel momento que le pareció eterno. Cuando la akuma se fue Adrien pudo respirar, miró a Marinette y la tomó de los hombros.

-Voy a buscar ayuda, no se vayan a mover.

-Pe-pero Adrien…

-Tranquila Marinette, estaré bien.-le sonríe y después sale del escondite para ir a otro lugar a transformarse. Al fin oculto Plagg sale de su chaqueta.

-Oye apretaste tan fuerte a la chica que hasta yo lo sentí, casi me aplastas.

-Plagg, después te puedes quejar todo lo que quieras pero ahora hay que derrotar a esa akuma.

-Está bien pero me debes un buen trozo de queso.

-Como quieras. ¡Plagg Transfórmame!

Dísira siguió disparando su rayo a la gente de Paris, dependiendo los convertía en adultos o en niños. La akuma se ríe cuando escucha un silbido y esquiva a tiempo el escudo de Vulpine.

-Que enredo se ha hecho aquí, debería darte vergüenza.

-Tú no eres Chat Noir.

-Oh, lástimas mis sentimientos, mis compañeros no aún no llegan pero no tardarán para así podamos darte una paliza.

-Yo quiero las joyas de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¡Otras no me sirven! ¡Tú no me sirves!-comenzó a disparar su rayo, el zorro se movió de su lugar escalando algunos tejados y cubriéndose con su escudo. El rayo aumentó de potencia y Vulpine empezó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás cuando el bastón de Chat Noir aparece y distrae a la akuma de su objetivo.

-Llegué justo a tiempo para salvarte la cola zorrito.

-¿Salvarme? Tú te tardaste demasiado.

-Chat Noir.-le llamó el akuma.- Me llamo Dísira, y Hawk Moth me pidió tu joya, así que la tomare.

-Inténtalo si puedes pero éste gatito no te dará nada.-ambos héroes van contra de la akuma.

Marinette intentó inútilmente dejar a Manon pero la pequeña se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

-¡Por favor Manon! Debo ir a buscar ayuda.

-¡No quiero! Marinette eres mi niñera, no quiero que te vayas.

-No te pasará nada lo prometo.

-A mí no…a ti. No quiero que te pase nada.-Marinette se enterneció con Manon.

-Gracias por preocupartepero debo ir a buscar a Ladybug, ¿recuerdas que somos amigas?

-Pues sí pero…

-Te lo prometo Manon, no pasará nada.-Manon parecía al fin ceder, a Marinette no le gustó para nada dejar a Manon pero entonces captan los rayos de Dísira no muy lejos de ellas y Manon aprieta las muñecas de sus héroes con fuerza, Marinette se mueve para proteger a Manon.-No hay tiempo…-miró a la pequeña que tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo, la gente se aleja gritando y al final suspira.- Manon. ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

-¿Un secreto?

-Sí, un secreto, de esos que no le puedes decir a nadie no importando qué. Un secreto que no puedes decir por nada del mundo y si rompes la promesa te convertirás en una lagartija.

-¿Una lagartija?

-Bueno, lo último era broma, pero debes prometérmelo.

-Lo prometo, ni a mi mamá le diré.-Marinette sonríe y ambas juntas sus meñiques.

-Es una promesa.-llevó su mano a su bolso, lista para abrirlo y ver a Tikki. Justo en ese momento Chat Noir y Vulpine caen en el pavimento cerca de ellas, Dísira se acercó a ellos y entonces vio a Marinette y a Manon.

-Oh, aquí ésta la bebe de nuevo, bien, es hora de cambiar.-Marinette cubrió a Manon y dispara el rayo contra ellas.

-¡NO!-Chat Noir se movió y el rayo le tocó, pero Marinette siente cómo Chat las toma a las dos y salta hacia arriba en la azotea , al salir de ese callejón mira a Chat, su cuerpo se había cubierto de un brillo púrpura que se desvaneció mientras corría, Chat saltó entre las azoteas y Marinette no podía ahora quitar la vista de Chat, había crecido, por eso podía cargar fácilmente las dos, pero había cambiado, aún con ese antifaz negro sus rasgos eran más finos y su cuerpo era un poco más musculoso, su cabello estaba dividido dejando a cada lado mechones rebeldes y recogido con una pequeña colleta al final, incluso su uniforme sufrió leves cambios, el cuello de la chaqueta estaba alzado, el cascabel estaba más abajo dejando al descubierto el cuello y parte de su pecho, además que ahora tenía un cinturón donde su bastón se hallaba sujeto. Al llegar al famoso hotel de Le Grand Paris, Chat dejó a Marinette y a Manon.

-¿Están bien?-Marinette tardó en reaccionar y asentir, un leve sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas.

-S-sí, estamos bien, gracias… ¿Chat Noir?-el felino se miró bien y sonrió.

-Oh creo que cambié un poco.-miró a Marinette y tomó su mano.- Me alegro que ustedes no les haya pasado nada.-sonrió de forma coqueta y besa el dorso de su mano.- Bien, hay un akuma que detener y este gato está listo para mostrar las garras. Hasta pronto princess y pequeña señorita.-saltó de la azotea y se fue a donde su compañero. Marinette por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, casi por un momento vio todo en cámara lenta, hasta que Manon le llama la atención.

-¡Marinette!

-¿Qué? Oh, Manon, ven conmigo.-la llevó a uno de los salones del hotel y allí Marinette podía ver a lo lejos la pelea gracias a las grandes ventanas.- Quédate aquí. Iré por Ladybug.

-¿Y el secreto que me ibas a decir?-Marinette le sonríe y va al elevador.

-Mi secreto es que soy súper amiga de Ladybug.-Manon sonríe y la puerta del elevador se cierra. Ya dentro deja salir a Tikki.

-Tikki lo siento, estuve a punto de revelar mi identidad, yo…

-No importa Marinette, lo ibas a hacer para proteger a Manon, y eso no te hace menos, eso te hace una persona aún más increíble.-Marinette le sonríe y la toma entre sus manos.

-Gracias Tikki. Bien, vamos a ayudar al gatito y al zorro. ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

Manon miró hacia la pelea y justo entonces vio el yoyo de Ladybug y a la mismísima heroína ir hacia el lugar desde el techo del hotel.

-Marinette decía la verdad, ¡es súper amiga de Ladybug!-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazó a ambos muñecos.

Vulpine volvió a cubrir otro rayo y Chat Noir aún no volvía.

-Ya me empieza a doler el brazo.-otro rayo fue contra él y éste se movió.-¡Ilusoire Fire!-formó a sus compañeros de equipo que fueron contra la akuma pero ésta dispara un rayo y las ilusiones se disipan.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡Estás solo!

-Eso no es cierto.-responde una voz femenina y la akuma al voltear es golpeada por Queen Bee que cae al suelo frente a su compañero.-¿Estás bien Vulpine?-mira la expresión de su compañero, tenía la boca abierta, se acerca a él y coloca su mano bajo el mentón y la cierra.-Cierra la boca.-la heroína se había sonrojado un poco, pero había cambiado también, por suerte Breezy estuvo todo el rato en el bolso y no con ella como de costumbre.

-A ti… ¿te cambio?

-Fue un desafortunado accidente en el parque.-Vulpine miró a su compañera, el traje no había cambiado mucho, ya no tenía el sombrero de la cabeza, pero en sus muñecas había algo parecido a pelusa blanca, era como el pecho de las abejas y también adornaba la liga de su cabello donde iba la peineta, si algo estaba seguro Vulpine era que Bee era muy hermosa…se tuvo que golpear mentalmente por esa idea. Ambos al escuchar la risa de la akuma se ponen a la defensiva.

-Vaya, vaya, los voy a cambiar para que sean niños, ¡así ya no me darán problemas!-hizo un berrinche pero esquiva de nuevo el bastón de Chat Noir y cae con sus compañeros.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero ya volví.-mira a Bee y sonríe.- ¿Cambio de look?

-Algo así.-le respondió la chica con una sonrisa de lado y Vulpine frunce el ceño mirando a ambos.

-¡Me siento ignorado!

-Oh, lo sentimos zorrito, no puedes entrar al club, debes al menos ésta estatura.-le dijo Chat poniendo su mano a una estatura imaginaria y Vulpine le gruñe. La akuma mira al trío molesta, iba a dispararles pero la akuma retrocede y su pierna es atrapada por el yoyo de Ladybug y usada como soporte para que la heroína se una a sus compañeros

-Siento la demora.-dijo Ladybug a sus compañeros y se sorprendio de ver a Bee igual que Chat Noir.-Vaya, creo que me perdí demasiado de la fiesta.

-Oh, no se preocupe my lady.-dijo Chat Noir acercándose a Ladybug.-Te guardamos la mejor parte.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Quiero sus joyas!-grito la akuma haciendo un berrinche y todos miraron la escena divertidos.

-¿O qué? ¿La niña va a llorar?-se burló Bee y la akuma gritó para después ir contra ellos. La esquivaron todos. La marca de la mariposa morada aparece en el rostro de Dísira.

-¡Conviértelos en niños! ¡Así ellos no podrán ganarte!

-¡Sí! Los hare niños.-volvió a disparar sus rayos y todos se cubren quedando separados en cada esquina de lacalle.

-No deja de disparar.-se quejó Vulpine y Chat Noir intentó salir pero volvió a su escondite.

-Necesitamos quitarle esa corona, o esa niña mimada nos transformará en niños pequeños.

-Niños pequeños…-repitió Ladybug y sonrió.-Tengo una idea, todos síganme al parque y tengan cuidado de esos rayos.-todos asintieron y salieron, corriendo, todos fueron entre los tejados mientras la akuma los perseguía desde arriba.

-¡Vengan aquí!-gritó y disparó su rayo hacia los héroes que esquivaban los rayos, pero estando a punto de llegar un rayo toca a Ladybug y es transformada en una pequeña niña como de la edad de Manon.

-¿Ah?-era una pequeña adorable, el traje no sufrió cambios pero ahora tenía dos moños en sus coletas, antes de que otro rayo le golpeara Chat Noir tomó a su lady entre sus brazos.

-¿Ladybug? Vaya, eres demasiado adorable. Me dan ganas de abrazarte, bueno, abrazarte más.

-Chat, no pierdas tiempo, hay que ir al parque.-le dijo con una dulce vocecita que enterneció al felino.

-Como diga mi pequeña bichito.-Llegaron después que sus compañeros y ambos vieron a Ladybug como una niña.

-¿Estos es una broma?-preguntó Vulpine no creyendo lo que veía. Ladybug tomó su yoyo y lo lanzó hacia arriba.

-¡Lucky Charm!-cae en sus manos un montón de listones de colores con lunares.

-No creo que sea momento de jugar con eso.-respondió Bee y de repente un rayo cae en Vulpine y es transformado en un pequeño niño como Ladybug.

-¡No es justo!-gritó el zorrito, igual no cambió mucho, aunque las pulseras de picos que siempre traía desaparecieron. Todos se cubren y Bee toma a Vulpine en brazos evitando que otro rayo les toque y Chat hizo lo mismo con Ladybug, todos se escondieron tras los árboles.

-Bueno pequeña lady.-dijo Chat con Ladybug en sus brazos.- ¿Una idea de cómo vencerla?-Ladybug miró a todas partes, se enfocó en el carrusel y el control del juego, asintió y bajó de los brazos de Chat.

-Tengo un plan, Chat Noir, el carrusel.

-Entiendo, la mantendré ocupada. Bee, ¿me apoyas?-la abeja asintió y Ladybug vio a Vulpine.

-Vulpine, tú vienes conmigo.

-Entendido.-respondió el zorrito que aún seguía en brazos de Bee, la abeja lo abrazó una última vez antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

-Cuídate zorrito, nosotros los cubrimos.-le dijo Bee y el zorro asintió.

-¡Salgan para que les pueda quitar sus joyas!-gritó la akuma y Chat y Bee fueron contra la akuma, en ese momento tras de ellos Vulpine y Ladybug corrieron directo hacia el carrusel aunque la alarma del zorro empezó a sonar.

-¡Honey Drop!, ¡Encierra!-la akuma es encerrada en aquella burbuja y Chat Noir golpea la burbuja con su bastón lanzándola hacia arriba.

-¡Home Run!-mientras en el carrusel Ladybug y Vulpine atan los lazos hacia el centro del carrusel y a algunas de las figuras del juego. La burbuja cae y Dísira furiosa dispara su rayo aumentando la potencia y destruyendo la burbuja. Por la fuerza del impacto ambos héroes retroceden.

-Ustedes van a…

-¡Hola! ¡Akuma!-la vocecita de Ladybug llama su atención estando en el carrusel.- ¿Quieres mis pendientes? ¡Ven por ellos!-la akuma sonríe y va directo hacia Ladybug, pero la pequeña se agacha antes de que le toque y empieza a correr alrededor del carrusel y adentrándose en el juego.- Por aquí.

-Yo también estoy jugando.-salió Vulpine tras uno de los juegos y se esconde. Ambos pequeños se ríen de la akuma que no los puede atrapar y esquiva los lazos que no le dejan moverse.

-¡No me gusta este juego!-se quejó la akuma estando justo en el centro del juego, y Ladybug se sube a un caballo del juego y Vulpine a un barco pirata.

-Porque vas perdiendo.-le dijo con burla l pequeña.- ¡Ahora Chat Noir!

-¡Cataclysm!-el felino tocó el control del juego que se volvió loco, el juego empezó a funcionar y ambos niños se sujetaron con fuerza. Fue más rápido, cada vez más rápido y los lazos se fueron enredando alrededor de la akuma, al fin el control terminó se descompuso y el juego fue parando poco a poco, ambos niños bajaron mareados y cada uno de los héroes adulto tomó a su compañero.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…-se quejó Vulpine que se abrazó fuerte de Bee. Chat Noir se ríe un poco al ver a su lady así de mareada pero le pareció tierna, entra en el juego y Dísira estaba amarrada entre todos los lazos y muy mareada.

-Tomo prestado esto.-Chat le quitó la corona y la rompió en dos dejando salir el akuma.- Le toca my lady.

-S-sí…todo se mueve mucho…-se tomó la cabeza y pudo ver al akuma.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal!-lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.-la mariposa blanca voló fuera del juego.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-lanzó los lazos hacia arriba y todos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, comenzando con los héroes Chat Noir sonrió al tener a Ladybug en sus brazos y Bee se sonrojó al tener a Vulpine cargado como una princesa, pero termina riendo por la situación que le parecía graciosa, el zorro frunce el ceño y se baja de brazos de su compañera. La pequeña Charlotte vuelve a la normalidad y todos se reúnen para chocar puños.

-/Bien hecho/

-¿Dónde estoy?-Ladybug se acerca a Charlotte y le coloca su diadema.

-Tranquila, ya estás bien.-Chat toma a Charlotte entre sus brazos.

-Voy a llevarte con tu niñera y tu amiga, han de estar muy preocupadas por ti.-Charlotte asiente.- bueno my lady, me despido, debo entregar esta niña con una princesa.

-¿Una princesa?-pregunta Ladybug y éste se pone nervioso.

-Bu-bueno, my lady, no me malentienda, es solo…un apodo yo…-el sonido de su anillo nunca fue tan bueno oírlo.- Oh, debo darme prisa. Hasta luego bichito.-se marcha con la pequeña y Ladybug suspira.

-Mejor yo también me voy. Se cuidan.-se marcha rápido para llegar antes que aquel gatito. El sonido del miraculous del zorro suena de nuevo y éste se pone nervioso.

-Debo irme rápido.-corrió lejos de su compañera, ella igual debía destransformarse pero cuando Vulpine saltó encima del carrusel y poder salir corriendo su transformación terminó y él resbaló.

-¡Vulpine!-la abeja salta y lo atrapa, ambos cayeron entre los arbustos del lugar.- Te ten…-la chica queda muda, allí en sus brazos, estaba Claude, suelta al chico y éste se queja.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió…-Sain se pone enfrente de Claude.- ¿Sain?-se da cuenta que no tiene su traje y mira a Bee.- Bee, por favor…por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto yo…-pero antes de seguir hablando ella pone sus dedos en sus labios.

-Shhh, mis labios están sellados.-le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha dejando a un Claude confundido. Cuando ella se destransforma lejos de él suspira y se sienta en el pasto, Breezy se pone frente a su portadora preocupada.

-Juliet…

-Necesito pensar esto con calma. No quiero cometer un error.-Breezy abrazó la cabeza de su portadora.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy contigo.

Marinette, Manon y Charlotte estaban de nuevo en el parque, allí Charlotte estaba frente al fotógrafo.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención.-el fotógrafo se ríe.

-No hay problema, y perdón por haberte regañado pequeña señorita.

-Yo…-hace un puchero pero luego lo quita y sonríe.- Gracias, creo que ser pequeña no es malo.-dijo con una bonita sonrisa a todos.

-Hey, ¿qué tal si hacemos una sesión especial? Estas señoritas y la dulce jovencita que las acompaña-sugirió el fotógrafo. Y ambas niñas asintieron, Charlotte vio a Manon con las muñecas y ella sonríe y mira a Marinette.

-¡Marinette! Yo quiero las muñecas de Queen Bee y Vulpine, quiero jugar.

-Claro.-le da las muñecas y ambas niñas van con el fotógrafo, ella suspira aliviada que todo saliera bien cuando Adrien se acerca a ella.

-Marinette, creo que sé tú secreto.

-¡¿MI QUÉ?!-la pobre Marinette casi se cae.- Yo…yo no sé lo que estás hablando Adrien.

-Claro que lo sabes. Porque tu secreto es…-Marinette le mira con cara de espanto.- Que te gusta Chat Noir.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso no dejaste que Manon besara a los muñecos, creo que me siento un poco celoso de Chat Noir.

-¿Eh? No Adrien yo…bueno.-se pone un poco seria.- Pienso que Chat Noir es genial y que Ladybug no podría hacer mucho sin él, aunque a veces las personas lo olvidan.- Adrien se siente conmovido por las palabras de Marinette y al notar cómo la miraba ella se sonroja.- Pe-pero, bueno, lo admiro eso es todo y…

-¡Marinette! ¡Te estamos esperando!-le gritó Manon y Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette para ir con las niñas.

-No hay que dejarlas esperando Marinette.-ella se sonrojó y asintió, aunque no pudo evitar recordar a Chat Noir cuando la salvó a ella y Manon y su mano libre fue hacia su pecho.

Una sesión de fotos que fue un éxito, una identidad revelada, confusión en los corazones y una tarde que nadie olvidaría, habiendo crecido un poco sin darse cuenta.

…..

 **Y qué les pareció? Estuvo bien compensada la espera? Eso espero…como sea, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión, alguna sugerencia y demás. Nada de tomates, sólo pizzas, me gusta de todo menos la hawaiana, y… ¿qué pasara? ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes? Habrá más drama y celos para el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a los que me siguen y los que dejan reviews, Merci. Un abrazó y hasta la próxima!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Fraulein Skye –** Al principio no quería hacerlos chiquitos pero como se desarrolló la historia tuve que, pero le atinaste a los dos! XD *aplausos*Y gracias por tu review, me gusta tu trabajo.

 **Deidydbz –** Gracias, así deberíamos tener finales felices con los maestros.

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Jajajaja, gracias por seguirme, y sí, pensé en lo peor para un estudiante. Y en los próximos capítulos verán más aspectos de Juliet y Claude, así que no se lo pierdan. Y claro que Marisse es linda. Saludos a Zarcort, Chanel y Marisse.

 **Valentina –** Espero no te haya decepcionado, gracias por tu review XD

 **Anilorak13 –** Es el alimento del lector pero no hay que abusar XD Y si, tuve un profesor igualito a la señorita Mendeleiev, en realidad no creo que nadie haya faltado en tener uno así.


	14. Competencia

**Lo siento, el calor me derrite…me derrite…, éste capítulo no va a tener mucha acción, así que se los adelanto de antemano. Como sea, espero que aun así sea de su agrado, me base más esta vez en el shippeo, SHIPPEO!, eh… y ahora empecemos!**

…..

Capítulo 14.

Competencia.

El colegió festejaba uno de los eventos más importantes del año, el festival deportivo donde todos los grupos competían entre sí para ganar los preciados premios, el tercer lugar un punto extra para cada alumno en la materia de su preferencia; el segundo lugar un punto en la materia que quisieran y una comida pagada; y el anhelado primer lugar, un punto en la materia deseada y un viaje escolar al campo. Todos vestían la ropa deportiva del colegio, pantalones cortos rojos y una camiseta blanca. Todos animaban a sus deportistas dependiendo del evento al que competían y en ese momento la carrera de los cien metros se llevaba a cabo, todos animaron con ahínco a los competidores y en el grupo de Marinette animaron a Kim, él corrió más rápido al escuchar a sus compañeros y al final terminó en primer lugar. Todos se acercaron a felicitarlo.

-Kim eso fue genial.-le dijo Nino a Kim y todos se le unieron.

-Es cierto, fuiste el mejor.-le dijo Rose y Alyx le lanzó una toalla.

-Has mejorado pero aún te falta mucho para ganarme.-Kim le sonrió a Alyx y tomó la toalla que le lanzó.

-Cuando esto termine podemos tener otra carrera, he estado entrenando y te ganaré enana.-le respondió. Max se acercó a su amigo y a todos los demás llamando su atención.

-Si seguimos en esta racha con los siguientes eventos seguro que nuestras posibilidades de ganar aumentarán en un 13.8% para alcanzar el premio del tercer lugar.-Alya se le acerca a Max y le contradice.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ganaremos sin duda! Nuestro grupo tiene los mejores deportistas, tenemos a Kim, a Alyx, Adrien, Claude y no se te olvide que en el siguiente evento de fuerza Ivan está de nuestro lado.

-Eso es cierto.-les dijo Marinette.- Si damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo es seguro que lograremos estar entre los primeros lugares no debemos desanimarnos ni pensar de forma negativa, podremos todos juntos.-todos respondieron con un gran "SI".

-Buen discurso Marinette.-dijo Lila que se acercó a felicitarla.- Aunque debes admitir que no todos son…tan buenos como otros.-dijo señalando a Nathaniel y a Juliet.- Y no nos olvidemos de la reina del drama.-esta vez señaló a Chloe.

-Bueno con Chloe siempre hay problema, pero Nath y Juliet son un gran apoyo aunque no lo creas.

¿En qué? La lectura y el dibujo no son deportes.-Alya escuchó el tono despectivo de Lila y se acerca apretando los puños.

-Pues no deberías de criticarlos, porque hasta el momento tú no has participado en algún evento.

-Pero lo haré, estoy en voleibol con Mari y Alyx, así que más te vale estar grabando cuando ganemos.-Alya bufó y se alejó. Marinette suspiró al ver que Lila aún no se llevaba bien con Alya.

-Lila, no deberías decir esas cosas. Además, eso que dijiste fue grosero, Alya podría ser tu amiga si quisieras.- Adrien que estaba cerca escuchó a Marinette y sonrió.

-Ni de broma.-respondió Lila cruzándose de brazos.- Yo no quiero a una amiga obsesionada con Ladybug y su blog.

-Lila por favor…

-¡Oh! Ya va a jugar Claude, luego hablamos.-se aleja de Marinette y ésta suspira cansada. Adrien se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Marinette.

-Tranquila, dale tiempo, Lila no es mala persona, sólo necesita darse cuenta que puede hacer más amigos.-Marinette sonríe y después ve hacia donde Lila hablaba con Claude.

-Eso espero, estoy segura que Lila quiere más amigos, pero no sabe cómo.

-Lila tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga Marinette.-ambos sonríen entre sí y Adrien es llamado por Nino.

-Bueno, me toca, deséame suerte Marinette. La primera canasta va para ti.-Adrien se fue dejando a una Marinette sonrojada.

-¿La-La primera canasta?…-al principio permaneció estática pero después sonríe como boba y suspira. Adrien al darse cuenta lo que dijo se congela unos segundos pero al voltear y ver a Marinette que reaccionó a la mirada de Adrien, ella le saludó y el rubio sonrió de nuevo antes de ir al campo.

Entre tanto, Juliet intentaba animar a Nathaniel aunque a ella tampoco le hacía ilusión estar ahí.

-Tranquilo Nathaniel, estoy segura que te irá bien.

-No lo entiendes Juliet, siempre terminan pegándome en la cara, qué mala suerte tengo, de haber sabido que quedé en baloncesto mejor hubiera participado con Ivan en el evento de tirar la cuerda.

-No digas eso. Al menos tendrás a Adrien y a Claude contigo. A las demás nos toca participar en el evento de quemados y si te soy sincera en mi otra escuela mi propio equipo me lanzaba la bola.

-¡Qué tontos!

-Oh bueno, así podía escapar de deportes.-dijo con una sonrisa y tocó el hombro de pelirrojo.- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Te estaré animando.-Nathaniel sonríe a su amiga más confiado, pero ninguno notó cuando cierto castaño les observó con el ceño fruncido. Lila se pegó más a él llamando su atención.

-Claude, te estaré dando ánimos todo el tiempo, ¿me dedicaras alguna canasta?

-Oh…ah…-Lila se le pegó demasiado y no podía retroceder.- Pues veré que puedo hacer, pero la verdad…

-¡Gracias Claude! Eres el mejor.-le abrazó y Claude no sabía cómo responder a eso, aunque él no se fijó cuando Juliet pasó de lado con Nathaniel y desvió la mirada dolida.

Encima de todos ellos, sentados en un viga del lugar y observando el evento, cuatro kwamis miraron las reacciones de sus portadores y les echaban porras.

-Ya van a jugar Adrien y Claude.-Tikki miró todo con una galletita en mano, sentada entre Plagg y Sain y ambos se miraron fijamente, paarecía que echaban chispas.

-Oh, verás que Adrien podrá ganar sin problemas, ni siquiera el portador del zorro tendría que jugar.-dijo Plagg hinchándose su pechito de orgullo y con un pedacito de queso en su manita.

-¿Disculpa gato mugroso?-Sain se levantó con una papita en mano.- Pero Claude es un atleta nato, en cambio tu portador se ve demasiado enclenque.

-Pero cuando es Chat Noir le ha salvado el pellejo a tu Vulpine.

-Y mi Vulpine le ha salvado la cola a tu Chat Noir.-ambos se miran con enojo y Tikki suspira, no habían cambiado nada en todos estos años, al voltear ve a la kwami de la abeja que parecía molesta sosteniendo una galleta con mermelada.

-¿Breezy? ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues yo le voy a Chat Noir.-respondió la abejita para enojo del zorro.

-¡¿CÓMO LE VAS A ESE GATO Y NO A MI?!-le reclamó Sain.

-Porque es un tonto. Hace poco se descubrió su identidad y mi niña está confundida, es un mujeriego de lo peor. Qué gran decepción.

-¡Hey! Mi chico no es así, bueno…sí, es un torpe atarantado, pero a él le gusta tu portadora.

-¡Hmph!-Breezy desvía la vista y Tikki suspira.

-Todos tenemos problemas con nuestros portadores en ese ámbito Breezy.-se acercó a la abejita sentándose a lado de ella.- Créeme que te entiendo, Marinette ahora está abriendo los ojos, a ella le gusta Adrien y se está dando cuenta que le gusta Chat Noir.

-Adrien está igual.-dice Plagg.- Adrien es tan ciego que se tiene que repetir varias veces que le gusta Ladybug cuando ve a la portadora de Tikki.-Sain suspira.

-O sea…todos cargamos con los mismos problemas.-todos suspiran a la vez.

El partido era reñido, iban por debajo de seis puntos, las chicas animaron a los chicos y Marinette no dejó de mirar a Adrien en cada movimiento o señal que hacía a sus compañeros.

-Es un gran líder…-suspiró Marinette y Alya negó con la cabeza divertida de ver a su amiga así.

-¡Hey! Tengo una idea Marinette, ¿qué tal si después del partido le ofreces una botella de agua? De seguro te lo agradece.

-¡Claro! ¡Alya eres un genio! Y después del partido podríamos salir, empezar una cita romántica viendo la torre Eiffel y…

-Marinette, calma, sólo vas a ir por una botella de agua no te propondrá matrimonio.

-Tienes razón, ¡enseguida vuelvo!-Marinette fue corriendo a comprar la botella de agua, la compró en la máquina e iba a regresar cuando escuchó a Kim discutir con otro chico de complexión atlética como su compañero, de cabello naranja y de sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya verás que le ganaremos a tu patético grupo Kim, son los que van más debajo de la tabla.

-Ya veremos Armand, pero aún si mis compañeros pierden recolectan puntos y por cada punto que hagamos estaremos más cerca del premio.-el chico sonrió arrogante.

-Sigue soñando, te haré morder el polvo en la carrera de relevos, así que espero que tengan listos los pañuelos, o llorarás en el hombro de tu noviecita la enana.-Kim lo agarra de la camiseta.

-¡No te atrevas a decir algo de Alyx!

-¡Kim!-Marinette se acerca y Kim suelta al chico.

-Nos veremos en la pista Kim.-el pelinaranja se marchó y Marinette observa a Kim.

-Kim, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que…él me enoja tanto.

-¿Quién era?

-Armand, estamos en el mismo club, pero es un arrogante…

-Tranquilo, no hagas caso a sus provocaciones, es lo que quiere. Ven, vamos a animar a los chicos.-Kim se calmó y asintió pero de inmediato se armó una gran conmoción, ambos corrieron y encontraron a Claude y Adrien discutiendo contra los del otro equipo y a Nath en el suelo con la mano en la cara.

-¿Qué paso?

-A Nath le dieron un balonazo en la cara.-le respondió Alya. Juliet se acercó a Nath que seguía con la mano en la cara.

-¿Nath? ¿Te puedes parar?

-Sí, no te preocupes.-Adrien y Claude se acercan al pelirrojo.

-Nathaniel será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.-sugirió Adrien.- Juliet, podrías…-Claude de inmediato intervino.

-¡Espera! Marinette podría llevar a Nath, Juliet pronto le tocará en el evento de quemados.-Marinette se acerca a ellos.

-No hay problema, puedo llevar a Nathaniel a la enfermería.-Nathaniel se sonroja al ver a Marinette.

-G-Gracias Marinette, e-eres muy linda.- dijo el pelirrojo y Adrien sintió molestia, cuando Marinette se iba a llevar a Nathaniel él se pone frente a ellos.

-Pues…cómo nos falta un jugador perdemos por default.-dijo el rubio.- Así que también les acompaño a la enfermería. Además, Mari también tiene el evento de voleibol pronto.

-No importa Adrien, será dentro de un rato más.-dijo Marinette.

-Insisto, vamos.-Adrien ayudó a su compañero a ir a la enfermería y Marinette le pareció un poco rara su actitud pero les siguió. Juliet vio cómo se llevaron a Nathaniel, suspiró y cuando se dio la vuelta siente una mano en su hombro.

-Juliet. Oye… ¿podemos hablar?

-Oh, sí…claro.-bajó la vista intentando no verlo a la cara, Claude se rascó la cabeza.

-Juliet, hace días que no hablamos y, bueno, siento que me estás evitando. ¿Hice…algo mal?

-¡NO!-ella se cubrió la boca al haberle gritado.- Perdón no…no hiciste nada malo bueno…tú…la verdad es que soy yo.-bajó los hombros y la cabeza.- Desde que somos amigos…me di cuenta que no te conozco del todo y me siento mal por eso, yo…es raro para mi tener amigos y no sé mucho del tema. No sé cómo aactuar. Lo siento, no…quise hacerte sentir mal, perdón.-Claude se sonrojó un poco, Juliet le pareció demasiado tierna en ese momento.

-Ju…

-¡Claude!-Lila se interpone entre ambos casi empujando a Juliet.- Ven, va a comenzar la competencia de fuerza, oh, hola Juliet, ¿no tienes que ir al juego de quemados?

-S-S-sí, y-ya me voy, adiós.-se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, se detuvo un poco adelante y al voltear ve a Lila tomar del brazo a Claude y casi le dieron ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes Nathaniel, que bueno que la enfermera dijo que no era nada grave.-le dijo Marinette con una amplia sonrisa a su compañero.

-S-Sí, eso bueno, fui muy distraído, no vi la pelota.-Nathaniel tenía la cara por completo sonrojada y miró a Marinette que le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

-A todos les pasa, no eres el único.-tocó el hombro de Nath y él sonrió nervioso. A Adrien no le gustó eso.

-¡Bueno Marinette! Creo que deberíamos dejarle descansar, y tú tienes el partido de voleibol, no quieres llegar tarde.

-Aún tengo tiempo.-Marinette vio extrañada a Adrien, pareciera que no la quería allí.- Adrien, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Pasar algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-Pues… -la puerta de la enfermería se abre y entran Chloe y Sabrina.

-¡Oh! Enfermera, me lastimé la pierna en una carrera, ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

-¿Chloe?-Marinette se acercó a la rubia.- ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, pero si sólo eres tu Marinette, ¿Dónde está la enfermera?

-Salió por un momento, ¿te lastimaste en algún evento?

-Jaja, qué boba, claro que no, sólo vine para evitar el juego de quemados y romperme una uña.-Adrien también se acerca y se coloca tras de Marinette.

-Chloe, eso no se hace, todos están participando por igual para ganar.

-Pues que los demás ganen por mí, yo estoy muy cansada y Sabrina podrá cubrirme sin problema.

-Chloe eso es…-la puerta de la enfermería se vuelve a abrir y Alya llama a su amiga.

-¡Marinette! Alyx te busca, quiere hablar contigo antes del partido.

-Dile que voy.-Marinette suspira resignada.- Los veo luego.-pasó de largo a Chloe y Sabrina.

-Cuidado con la pelota.-le dijo Chloe en burla y Marinette azota la puerta, después Chloe voltea a ver a Adrien y le abraza.- Adrien, ¿te quedaras conmigo verdad?

-No. Lo siento Chloe pero como Marinette tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones. Así que nos vemos.-se la quita con la mayor delicadeza posible y sale. Chloe lanza un bufido y mira a Sabrina.

-¿Pero qué esperas? Ve a cubrirme en ese tonto juego de pelota.

-Claro Chloe.- Sabrina sale de la enfermería y Chloe se acuesta en la otra cama enseguida a Nathaniel y después suspira.

-Se me olvidó decirle que me trajera una bebida antes de irse. Nathaniel, tráeme algo de beber.

-¡¿Qué?!-Nathaniel le miró molesto.- ¿Por qué debo ir?

-Porque yo te lo digo, ¿o es que se te olvida que soy la hija del alcalde?

-Yo no voy a ir por tu bebida Chloe, yo no soy tu sirviente.-Chloe se sienta en la cama para encarar a Nathaniel.

-¿Perdón? Mira cabeza de tomate vas a ser lo que yo te diga o…

-¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a tu padre? No tengo miedo a tus amenazas Chloe, y no haré caso de lo que diga una niña mimada como tú, así que si quieres tu bebida, camina por ella, yo no lo haré.-se acostó dándole la espalda a Chloe que no se esperó la respuesta de Nathaniel, hizo su berrinche e igual se acostó dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

El juego de quemados no fue como se esperó, Juleka se auto-eliminó, Rose fue eliminada casi enseguida, Mylene fue la siguiente no sin antes eliminar a una chica y las que quedaban eran Sabrina y Juliet y tenían suerte que las pelotas no les tocaran.

-¡Auch!-Sabrina fue la siguiente en ser eliminada y salió junto con sus compañeras. Juliet sintió nervios, era la última de su grupo. El grupo rival sonrió y lanzó la pelota hacia ella.

Marinette, Lila y Alyx recibieron la pelota, se la pasaron entre sí antes de que Alyx saltara y anotara el punto ganador, todas sonrieron felices y chocaron manos entre sí.

-Bien, no fue tan difícil.-dijo Alyx satisfecha.- Ni siquiera sude una gota.

-Ufff, yo sí necesito un descanso.-dijo Marinette que fue a sus cosas, tomo la botella de agua pero se detiene antes de abrirla.-Ay no, no le he entregado la botella de agua a Adrien.

-¿Qué pasa Mari?-preguntó Lila curiosa.

-Ah, no, nada sólo que…necesito darle algo a Adrien.

-Oh ya veo.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- Pues se ha de estar preparando para la carrera de relevos. Pero qué tal si mejor vamos por un zumo para festejar nuestra victoria Mari.

-Ah, pues, claro, pero primero debo darle esto a Adrien, después del festiva festejaremos todos juntos.-Lila suspira resignada.

-Está bien pero quiero que te sientes junto a mí.

-Claro.- Marinette fue corriendo hacia la carrera de relevos, allí Adrien, Claude y Kim se encontraban en sus posiciones, cuando se les dio la señal el primero en correr fue Claude que le dio el bastón a Adrien, Adrien corrió pasando cerca de Marinette, los competidores iban muy parejos pero Adrien logró aventajarlos y entregarle el bastón a Kim que le recibió con una gran sonrisa y empezó a correr ahora estando codo a codo con su compañero de club, ambos corrieron hasta que atravesaron la línea de meta, todos empezaron a gritar el nombre del posible ganador, fue muy cerrado, el director Damocles revisó algunas cosas con los profesores y tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Silencio por favor! Hemos deliberado el resultado y hemos llegado a la conclusión que fue un empate.-todos aplaudieron y ambos competidores se miraron entre sí no muy contentos con el resultado, en especial el pelinaranja.

-Yo me niego, yo le gane a Kim, yo no voy a compartir los puntos de mi clase con nadie.-el director tose para llamar la atención del chico y le mira molesto.

-La decisión está tomada, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y se acabó.

-¡Yo no lo acepto!-miró de mala gana a Kim y se fue.

La gran ventana se abre iluminando aquella oscura habitación donde las mariposas vuelan alrededor de la figura oscura.

-Ah, un atleta frustrado que aun cuando da todo de sí no le dan el crédito que se merece. Es tan injusto.-oscurece una de las mariposas blancas de su mano.- Vuela mi pequeño akuma, busca y oscurece su corazón.- en la zona de casilleros Armand golpea los casilleros con fuerza frustrado por el empate cuando el akuma entra en sus zapatos.-Racer, soy Hawk Moth, ¿quieres demostrar a todos quién es el mejor? Yo puedo hacer que sea posible, pero a cambio quiero un favor, quiero los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Hawk Moth, dame sus miraculous, y te daré poder contra tus rivales.-Armand sonrió.

-Si eso es todo lo haré.-aquella energía oscura lo envolvió por completo.

Marinette veía a Adrien que hablaba con Kim, con la botella en mano se acercó y poco a poco su mano se acercó al hombro de Adrien pero sentía que le daría un ataque. No lo tocó, Adrien se volteó solo y ambos casi chocan.

-Marinette, lo siento no te vi.

-N-No importa Adrien, yo…pensé que tenías, digo, que estarías cansancio y pensé que tenías sed y te tengo, ¡te compré una botella de agua!-extendió la botella y Adrien sonríe.

-Gracias Marinette, eres muy amable.-pero cuando iba a tocar la botella de agua Adrien escucha algo y se lanza sobre Marinette.- ¡Abajo!-algo casi choca contra ellos, cayó con ella en el suelo abrazándola. Todos en el lugar empezaron a correr al ver al akuma, un chico de vestimenta deportiva negra, con los cabellos de punta, de piel y gris y con antifaz oscuro.

-Entonces…-comenzó el akuma.- ¿Repetimos la carrera Kim?-todos quedaron anonadados y Adrien y Marinette voltearon a la vez a ver a su compañero que estaba paralizado.

-/¡Kim corre!/-gritaron al mismo tiempo, éste de inmediato les hizo caso y Adrien tomó a Marinette y la metió en el baño.

-Marinette, quédate aquí, enseguida regreso.

-¡Adrien!-no obtuvo respuesta, en ese momento la kwami roja entra por la ventana del baño.-¡Tikki! Qué bueno que me encontraste.

-Sí, estaba viendo todo desde arriba. Será mejor que te transformes.

-Lo sé, debemos sacar a ese akuma fuera de aquí.

-Y a ti sacarte del baño de chicos.

-Exacto, ¡¿qué?! ¿E-Estoy en el baño de chicos?

-Sí, pero ahora vamos hay un akuma qué detener.

-Tienes razón, aunque no puedo creer lo que Adrien hizo. ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

Adrien corrió y se escondió en un salón de clases, ya allí atrás de él Plagg lo había seguido.

-Sí que la hiciste buena.

-¡Ah! ¡Plagg! No me asustes así y ¿a qué te refieres? Yo no he hecho nada malo.

-No, claro que no, pero dejar a una chica encerrada en el baño de chicos…

-Espera, ¿deje a Mari en el baño de chicos? ¡Debo volver!…

-Primero lo primero, ya te disculparás con tu noviecita después.

-Tienes razón. Y Mari no es mi novia, es mi amiga.

-Eso ni tú te la crees.

-No importa. Plagg, Transfórmame.

Kim corrió lo más que pudo cuando algo pasa a lado de él y cae hacia atrás al ver al akuma que fácilmente lo había adelantado.

-Demasiado lento, pero ¡hey!, el segundo lugar siempre es bueno...-golpeo el suelo con su pie y el suelo tembló dejando ver que lo había desquebrajado.-Para los perdedores.- iba contra Kim cuando un yoyo lo ata por completo y Ladybug aparece.

-Aquí el único que va a salir perdiendo vas a ser tú.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-el akuma se inclinó un poco y comenzó a correr aún con la cuerda del yoyo sobre él, Ladybug no soltó el yoyo pero tampoco sus pies estaban en la tierra. Intentó sujetarse de algo pero no podía y terminó por chocar un poste. Soltó el yoyo y el akuma se rió de ver a Ladybug en el suelo con la mano en la cara.

-Muy lenta Ladybug, pensé que serías más rápida.-se quita la cuerda de encima.

-En realidad yo soy el rápido del equipo.- Chat Noir aparece con su bastón pero Racer lo esquiva y corre contra Chat golpeando su pecho y tirarlo cerca de Ladybug.

-¿Viniste a ayudar minou?

-My lady, también me alegro verla.-ella le ayuda a levantarse y se ponen a la defensiva.

-Si creen que me pueden vencer están muy equivocados, voy a deshacerme de ustedes y después de la competencia.

-¿Competencia?-Ladybug miró al akuma y a Kim que se fue a esconder y lo entendió. Racer de nuevo comenzó a correr alrededor de los héroes que juntaron sus espaldas cuando entonces el escudo de Vulpine hace que cambie su curso para evitar ser golpeado y corre lejos esquivando los proyectiles dorados de Queen Bee, ambos héroes se encontraban en el techo y bajaron frente a sus compáñeros.

-Se tomaron su tiempo, ¿estaban en una cita?-les dijo Chat Noir en broma y aunque Bee se sonroja un poco Vulpine mira a su compañero.

-Claro que no, sólo esperé hasta hacer la entrada más dramática.

El akuma mira a los cuatro héroes furioso y la mariposa morada aparece en su rostro.

-Demuéstrales tu velocidad, tráeme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir y acaba con los otros dos.

-Así lo haré.-corre contra ellos y todos lanzan sus armas pero no lo tocan, y todos son golpeados por el velocista.-Jaja, soy imparable. Me haré de sus miraculous y seré el corredor más rápido de todos. Ahora… ¿dónde está mi rival?-dijo al notar que Kim ya no estaba y comenzó a correr buscando por la escuela. Todos se levantan algo golpeados cuando el velocista se pone a hacer su carrera.

-¿A quién busca?-preguntó Bee. Ladybug se levanta y lanza su yoyo al aire.

-¡Lucky Charm!-en sus manos cayó un resorte grande y todos miraron curiosos.

-¿Y eso para qué nos sirve?-preguntó Chat Noir curioso, Ladybug miró alrededor, miró a Vulpine, su escudo, Chat Noir, y el resorte.

-¡Claro! Tengo una idea.

En la enfermería de la escuela habían escuchado el alboroto, Nathaniel cerró la puerta y Chloe se levanta de la cama.

-¿Pero qué sucede afuera?-preguntó con su chillona voz y antes de abrir la puerta Nathaniel le toma del brazo y la jala a una esquina de la habitación donde el escritorio de la enfermera les cubría.- ¡Auch! Me lastimas, ¿quién te crees que eres para…?-Nathaniel le tapa la boca.

-Hay un akuma afuera así que cállate o nos descubrirá.-en ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe, ambos se paralizan, el akuma revisa el lugar con la mirada y al final se va frustrado. Ambos suspiran aliviados pero al ver la cercanía que tenían se separan.

-Que nadie se entere de esto cabeza de tomate.

-Ni lo loco lo contaría.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-gritó el akuma y un silbido capta su atención.

-Oye, ¿lo buscabas?-Ladybug tenía sujeto a Kim, el akuma gruño al verlo.- Pues tendrás que atraparnos.-Ladybug lanza su yoyo ala techo de la escuela y sale con su compañero.

-¡No iran tan lejos!-el velocista corrió tras ellos y algunos alumnos salieron de su escondite.

-¿Vieron eso? Ladybug está usando como carnada a Kim.-dijo Lila ante el asombro de todos.- ¿Qué clase de heroína hace eso?-Alya que la escuchó gruñó queriéndole callar pero entonces algo la detiene.

-Ah, chicos.-todos voltean a ver a Kim.-Yo estoy aquí.-todos corrieron a su compañero felices de verlo bien y Alya sonrió a Lila.

-Ladybug es una verdadera heroína, no como otras.-dijo alejándose de la castaña que apretó los dientes y los puños.

El akuma corría siguiendo a Ladybug que saltaba entre los techos, en un punto se detuvo, Ladybug había desaparecido y otra voz le llamó la atención.

-Hey, ¿buscas a alguien?-Bee sonríe y ésta vez ella lleva a Kim. Cuando se alejaron Ladybug salió de su escondite de la azotea y fue hacia la torre Eiffel, subió donde Chat Noir ya le esperaba.

-Todo listo bichito, ¿estás segura que caerá en la trampa?

-Definitivamente. Y allí vienen.

Bee llegó al pie de la torre donde al ver al velocista cargó a Kim y empezó a subir la torre saltando con gran agilidad, Racer miró hacia arriba.

-¡Eso no me detendrá!-empezó a correr usando la torre como pista, hacia arriba. Al llegar con sus compañeros Bee se veía agotada y un humo naranja envolvió a Kim que en realidad era Vulpine.

-La próxima…tú corres…-le dijo Bee intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Ya viene!-gritó Vulpine y el velocista iba hacia ellos.

-¡Chat Noir ahora!-gritó Ladybug a su compañero.

-Entendido. ¡Cataclysm!-tocó la viga donde Racer corría justo cuando iba a llegar a ellos deshaciéndola en sus pies, el akuma perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del escudo de Vulpine que tenía debajo el resorte que lo impulsó hacia arriba y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo para atraparlo de los pies y jalar los zapatos y sacarlos de sus pies. Vulpine saltó para con sus brazaletes romperlos y de allí el akuma saliera volando.

-Se acabó la carrera pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.-tomó el resorte y lo lanzó al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!-los destrozos hechos en la competición fueron arreglados y el chico akumatizado volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué…qué paso?

-/¡Bien hecho!/-todos chocaron puños.

Hawk Moth gritó furioso y las ventanas se cerraron.

-Es obvio que no podré hacerme de los miraculous si no me deshago también de sus compañeros. ¡Acabaré con todos no importa cómo!- la transformación termina y de repente la persona se lleva la mano a la cabeza pero se marcha dejando al kwami encima de la canasta de frutas, Nooroo suspira y mira con temor aquella niebla oscura crecer mientras las mariposas vuelan a un lado para evitar ser tocadas por aquello, porque apenas tocó una y ésta se deshizo, Nooroo tembló.

-Por favor, deténganlo rápido…

Aquella tarde todos los del grupo festejaron haber ganado el tercer premio, Marinette veía a todos sonreír y hablar acerca de los eventos. Cuando Alya toma del brazo a su amiga.

-¿Te puedes creer? Este día fue la bomba, y ya decía que faltaba algo de acción en el festival.

-Aunque el ataque de un akuma no es algo que estaba en los planes del día.-le dijo Marinette y ambas sonrieron.- ¿Dónde está Lila? Le prometí estar con ella para tomar algo.

-Oh, Lila se puso a decir pestes de Ladybug pensando que se había llevado a Kim pero todos al ver a Kim la ignoraron y ella se fue enojada. Mejor así.

-Oh…ya veo.-suspiró un poco triste cuando le tocan el hombro y al voltear ve a Adrien con un vaso de refresco.

-Pensé que tendrías sed. Por eso te traje esto.

-Gra-gracias Adrien me encanta la soda, digo, me gusta mucho, a quién no yo…-se golpea la frente y Adrien sonríe.

-Es como agradecimiento por la botella de agua Y como una disculpa por encerrarte en el baño de chicos, de haber sabido…

-¡N-no! No pasa nada, fue un accidente y no es la primera vez que…ah, olvídalo

-También…me alegro que no te pasara nada.-Marinette se sonroja un poco.

-Y-Yo..t-todo fue gracias a ti tú…gracias por salvarme Adrien.-Adrien iba a decir algo pero al ver ese sonrojo, él mismo se había sonrojado. Antes de poder articular palabra Nino aparece detrás.

-¡Hey chicos! Esto es una fiesta, vamos a bailar.-todos sonríen y comienzan a seguir el ritmo de la música de su amigo DJ. Entre el grupo Kim y Armand hablaban pero ambos parecían sonreír haciendo las paces, Nathaniel miró por la ventana cuando siente cómo le tocan el hombro y al voltear le sorprende ver un vaso de refresco que se lo dan forzosamente.

-Toma.-le dijo Chloe que no parecía de buen humor.

-¿Y esto?

-Como pago por haberme ayudado en la enfermería, es eso. Así que tómalo y no le digas a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener.-se da la media vuelta antes de que Nathaniel diga algo, él mira el vaso y bebe un poco mirando de reojo hacia donde la rubia se había ido.

Claude suspiró cansado, se había librado de Lila pero no veía a Juliet, caminó con el vaso en mano y escuchó a las chicas hablar. Rose parecía hablar de algún evento.

-Y entonces cuando le iba a pegar la pelota la atrapó y la lanzó con fuerza, estábamos tan impresionadas que no supimos cómo pero les ganó.

-Y Juliet decía que no sabía jugar.-dijo Juleka a sus demás compañeros y Claude se acercó a Rose.

-Rose, ¿sabes dónde Juliet?

-Oh, ella dijo que no se podía quedar y se fue hace rato.

-Gracias.-salió tirando el vaso en el bote de basura y Sain vuela donde su portador.- Sain, necesito saber si tienes energía para transfórmame de nuevo.

-¿Vas tras esa chica?-Claude asintió y el kwami suspiró.- Venga ya, estoy lleno.

-Gracias, te compraré las papas esas de tubo después…

Juliet miró el cielo, ya era tarde, suspiró viendo que el transporte no llegaba y no había nadie más en la parada. Se sentía cansada.

-Tal vez debería…

-¿Por qué tan sola?

-¡AH!-saltó asustada y al voltear ve a Vulpine.-T-Tú… ¿Vulpine? Pe-pero ¿qué hace uno de los grandes héroes de Paris?-le preguntó nerviosa.

-Bueno, pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar detenerme al verte.

-¿A-A mí?

-Claro, es un crimen dejar que una chica tan hermosa esté sola tan tarde.-ella se sonroja pero desvía la vista.

-Eso se lo debes de decir a muchas otras chicas.- el zorro miró su rostro, tomó su mentón para que ella le viera.

-Solo a una.

-¿A q-quién?

-A ti.-los ojos de ella se abrieron grandemente con un claro sonrojo, el héroe le sonríe y toma su mano.-Y es tarde para que estés sola por las calles, te llevaré a casa.

-¿Qué? No, no creo que sea…

-Calma, no muerdo. Tú me vas indicando el camino.-Juliet miró a Vulpine que le sonreía, su corazón se aceleró y apretó un poco su mano con la suya.

-Está bien…-el zorro mostró sus blancos dientes, la jaló y la cargó al estilo nupcial.

-Agárrate bien.-Vulpine saltó sobre los techos, el paisaje de las luces apenas encendiéndose era hermoso pero Juliet no apartó la vista de aquel zorro que le llevó a casa sin problema.

Los corazones laten fuertes, los sentimientos crecen, sólo deben escuchar su corazón y no a la cabeza.

…..

 **Ok, ok, espero les haya gustado, me tarde más en éste porque como dije el calor es imposible por aquí, pero eso sí, mi cabecita intenta trabajar lo más rápido posible, y como quiero escribir algo bien y coherente debo decir que tardaré un poco más en actualizar, pero actualizaré, no se preocupen. Mi cabeza piensa y anhela la segunda temporada tanto como ustedes! CUANDO SALDRAN LOS ESPECIALES!? Ajum! En fin, dejen sus reviews, no acepto tomatazos solo pizzas.Y acepto sugerencias, como sea hasta la siguiente! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **GwenMcbain –** Todos queremos unas muñecas así, no eres la única.

 **Eternal-Ilussion151 –** Está un poco celoso…y estará más celoso.

 **1397L** – Fiuuu! Qué bueno que te reíste, esa era la idea. XD

 **Fraulein Skye –** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo XD Ojala te sigan gustando los demás.

 **Anilorak13 –** Wow! Todo con calma, y lo siento pero por ahora nada de revelar identidades con esos dos.

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Bonjour Chanel, Zarcort y Marisse. Espero les haya gustado…50 y 50 porque te obligaron? No entendí eso. Me alegra que Bee siga siendo tu favorita Chanel y sí Zarcort, Adrien juega bien sus cartas, pero aún le falta a éste chico entender muchas cosas. Como sea saludos especiales a ustedes.

 **Prietar –** Wow, en serio? Me siento lograda, que bueno que te gusten Claude y Juliet. X3

 **NelmUnicorn –** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y sí, para Mari fue un shock ver a Adrien hablar así.

 **Valentina –** Que bueno que te gustó, me esforcé mucho en escribirlo, espero que hasta el final te guste la historia.

 **Mep –** la pobre Juliet tendrá mucho que pensar y hacer.

 **HijadeFrazel** – Gracias por seguirme y gracias, hago lo que puedo. Y por el momento…no, seguirán ciegos a su manera.

 **Sou –** Ojala se haga el fanart, pero me base un poco en el traje de Félix.

 **MicaPoladianTrue** – Gracias, espero te sigan gustando los capítulos.

 **DanSpylinx –** En realidad la verdadera es Adrichoo, esas son traducciones que le hicieron al apodo de Chloe a Adrien.


	15. Guardar cama

**Este capítulo le venía pensando desde hace rato, y sinceramente debemos darle a nuestros héroes un pequeño descanso de los akumas. Gracias por los reviews en serio, y esta historia sigue! Gracias por apoyar a esta humilde servidora TwT. T siendo todo…ah, sí, yo no soy creadora de Miraculous Ladybug, démosle un aplauso a los creadores! Y…Y…eso es todo. Empecemos!**

…

Capítulo 15.

Guardar cama.

El último akuma había sido difícil, un villano que congelaba todo a su paso fue un verdadero reto pero al final lograron detenerlo. Ya reunidos en la torre Eiffel los cuatro héroes respiraron tranquilos, un aire frío había llegado a la ciudad de Paris, esa época del año donde todos debían desempolvar los suéteres y los abrigos y guardar la ropa ligera llegó.

-Hoy fue un día duro.-dijo Ladybug que tomó su yoyo justo cuando sus aretes le dieron el aviso que tenía que irse.

-Me duelen hasta las garras.-Chat Noir se estiró y vio su anillo.- Debo irme. No me queda mucho tiempo.

-Yo igual.-le dijo Vulpine y Bee se estiró un poco tomando su cerbatana.

-Estoy rendida. Los veré luego.

-¡Achu!-todos voltearon a ver a Ladybug.

-¿My lady?

-Tranquilos, fue un estornudo. Nos vemos chicos.-Ladybug lanza su yoyo y se marcha, Chat Noir suspira y mira a sus compañeros.

-Cuidense.-cuando el felino se fue las alarmas de Vulpine y Bee sonaron a la vez.

-Yo me voy zorrito, nos vemos.

-¡Bee! Quería hablar sobre…sobre…ya sabes.-Bee suspira, sabía que el chico tenía nervios de que ella revelara su identidad, ¿acaso no le tenía confianza?

-Eres mi compañero Vulpine, no voy a revelar tu identidad. ¿No confías en mí?-Vulpine le mira sorprendido, callado, Bee esperó su respuesta pero antes de responder la alarma suena de nuevo y ella baja los hombros.-Nos vemos.-se marcha desilusionada dejando solo al zorro y él se rasca la cabeza frustrado.

-Bien hecho, la has hecho buena esta vez… ¡achu!-se va a su casa también.

Ladybug llegó a su casa y retiró la transformación, sintió un escalofrío y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Marinette?

-Estoy bien Tikki…sólo necesito dormir.

-¿Estás segura Marinette? No te ves muy bien.

-Segura Tikki. Segura…

El cielo estaba encapotado y un viento frío soplaba moviendo a momentos las ramas de los árboles. Adrien se levantó pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sacó de su armario su ropa.

-¿Por qué tan contento?-le preguntó Plagg al ver cómo revolvía el armario.

-Estoy contento porque podré utilizar el regalo que mi padre me dio en mi cumpleaños.-sacó la bufanda azul y sonrió.-Es tan cálida…-cuando bajó al desayuno vio a su padre hablar con Natalie, Adrien vestía ese día una sudadera negra y una chaqueta marrón con su bufanda.

-Buenos días.-Gabriel Agreste notó el buen humor de su hijo.

-Adrien, necesito salir, lamento no poder desayunar contigo hoy.

-No importa papá, será otro día.-gracias al consejo de Tikki los desayunos con su padre eran más frecuentes, al menos una o dos veces a la semana, no se decían mucho pero lo apreciaba. El señor Agreste miró la bufanda de su hijo con atención.

-Adrien, ¿quién te dio esa bufanda?-Adrien se detuvo y le miró confundido.

-Tú me lo diste en mi cumpleaños. Natalie dijo que fue un regalo de tu parte.-su padre se acercó para ver la bufanda y la tocó.

-Éste diseño no es mío, no te dejaría usar algo que no haya sido pasado por mí.-ambos varones miraron a Natalie que escondió su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo.- Natalie, ¿puedes explicar esto?

-Lo siento señor, hubo una confusión en los regalos de cumpleaños. La bufanda fue un regalo de una compañera de Adrien.-Gabriel frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Hablaremos de esto después Natalie.-soltó la bufanda y miró a su hijo cuyo ánimo se había esfumado.-Adrien ve a desayunar, o se te hará tarde para la escuela.

-Ya voy…

-Y felicita a quién te hizo el regalo, es una prenda muy bien hecha con un exquisito toque.-Gabriel Agreste se marchó y Natalie vio a Adrien ir a la mesa un poco cabizbajo, cuando se sentó ella se acercó a él, pero antes de pasarle la tableta lo vio suspirar y ella guarda el aparato tras de ella.

-Hoy tiene el día libre, por el clima la sesión de fotos fue cancelada.

-Entiendo… Natalie, ¿quién te dio la bufanda?-Natalie se aclara levemente la garganta intentando recordar.

-Oh, ya, fue la misma chica que ganó el concurso del bombín y el concurso de diseño.

-¿Marinette?

-Si me disculpa, le dejo para que desayune.-cuando ella se fue Adrien miró su bufanda.

-No lo entiendo, si Marinette me la dio, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?-aquella era confuso para él, incluso ese día había presumido del regalo de su padre frente a todos, incluyéndola, ¿por qué no dijo nada?

-¡ACHUUU!-Marinette se sonó la nariz y su madre tomó el termómetro que estaba bajo el brazo.

-38.6 de temperatura, definitivo, no irás a la escuela hoy.

-Pero mamá…

-Nada de peros, descansarás hoy, dormirás y mañana veremos cómo sigues.-Sabine le dio un beso en la frente a Marinette y ésta se acostó tapándose bien.

-Te traeré un té linda, descansa.-Sabine acarició su cabello y salió de la habitación. Cuando se fue Tikki se puso junto a su portadora, Marinette tenía puesta una pijama de manga hasta el codo color lila con un dibujo de un gatito negro en el centro y pantalones que hacían el juego del conjunto.

-Marinette…

-Lo siento Tikki, creo que Ladybug no podrá patrullar hoy.

-No importa Marinette, lo importante es que te recuperes. Eres humana, es normal que te enfermes, recuerda que yo también me enfermé.-abraza la cabeza de su portadora.-Tengo una idea, puedo ir con el maestro para preguntarle por algún remedio rápido.

-Tikki, la casa del maestro no está en la vuelta de la esquina, y hace frío afuera.

-No te preocupes Marinette, sé cuidarme sola, recuerda, soy la kwami de la buena suerte.

-Mejor no Tikki, no quiero pensar que podría pasarte algo.-Tikki suspiró, no insistiría por ahora, pero definitivamente le haría una visita al maestro.

El día comenzó en la escuela, todos hablaban acerca de lo ocurrido con el akuma de ayer , cuando la señorita Bustier entró a clases Adrien volteó atrás y notó el asiento vacío de Marinette, él al igual que Alya pensó que de seguro llegaría tarde como de costumbre pero no fue así.

-Bueno comenzaremos las clases, oh es verdad, voy a necesitar hoy voluntarios después de clases para que lleven los deberes a dos de sus compañeros que faltaran hoy. Marinette y a Claude, se reportaron enfermos.-era cierto, no sólo el lugar de Marinette estaba vació, sino el de Claude y eso hizo que Juliet, que vestía en ese día frío un suéter tejido verde algo grande y unos jeans oscuros, no apartara la vista del asiento vacío por un rato. En cambio Adrien al escuchar eso tocó su bufanda y miró atrás preocupado. Lo que no notó fue la mirada de Alya que sonrió pensando en un plan.

-¡Achu! ¡Achu!- Claude sintió la compresa fría en su frente pero no abrió los ojos, en su cuarto, su padre, un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro, bigote y de lentes; y su madre, una mujer de cabello castaño a media espalda y ojos color zafiro miraron a su hijo que se cubrió más con las cobijas.

-Que no salga de cama en todo día y que tome sus medicinas.-dijo el varón que acomodó la compresa de la frente.

-Está bien, no entiendo cómo se pudo enfermar así nuestro niño.

-Es normal, con estos cambios de clima tan bruscos el pabellón de consultas está repleto. Debo irme ya, como dije, hay tanto trabajo que debemos apoyar a los demás médicos.-miró a Claude.- Descansa hijo.

-Que te vaya bien papá…-dijo con voz adormilada. El hombre se acercó a su esposa, y la besó, después la madre del chico se acercó a su hijo y lo tapó bien.

-No te preocupes tesoro, mamá te preparará algo rico para que te recuperes.-ambos varones miraron a la matriarca con algo cercano al espanto.

-N-No te preocupes mamá, no tengo mucha hambre y si me da la señora Elise me podría preparar algo.

-No, no, esta vez yo me hago cargo de la cocina, además Elise había pedido estos días libres.-la mujer sonrió ampliamente.- Ya verás que tu madre tiene buena sazón.

-Papá…

-Pórtate bien hijo, recupérate y suerte.-el hombre salió apurado de ahí dejando a su hijo, cuando la madre de Claude se fue el pequeño kwami salió del cajón con una papita en mano.

-Chico, te pusiste pálido, ¿pasa algo con tu madre?

-Mi mamá no sabe nada de cocina, usualmente cocina papá o la cocinera.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

-Mi padre estuvo en cama por tres días por una cacerola.-siseó mirando a Sain, el kwami lo pensó y puso su manita en su frente.

-Fuiste un excelente Vulpine, te extrañaré.-Claude miró de mala gana a Sain y luego se tapó con las sabanas para empezar a quejarse como alma en pena.

La escuela terminó, Adrien salió del salón de clases cuando siente cómo alguien lo jala del brazo, al voltear ve a Alya, que vistiendo un suéter rojo por el frío, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Adrien, qué bueno que te atrapo, digo, que te veo. Fíjate que iba a ir a casa de Marinette para dejarle los deberes pero no puedo, debo ir rápido a mi casa urgente para cuidar a mis hermanitos. ¿Podrías ir a dejarle los deberes a Mari?

-Oh, claro, podré hacerlo.

-Gracias Adrien, Marinette te lo agradecerá mucho.

-No hay problema.-el chico se fue y Alya sacó su teléfono.

-Oh, Marinette, me agradecerás por esto.

Marinette se aburría, daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su cama y suspiró.

-Esto es horrible… ¡achu!-tomó un pañuelo.- Odio estar enferma.

-Tranquila Marinette, solo es un resfriado y pasará rápido te lo prometo.

-Ah, entonces ¿por qué siento que me estoy muriendo?-el tono de su celular suena y con pereza estira la mano para tomarlo.- Oh, es Alya, de seguro preguntará porque no fui a la escuela.-abre el mensaje de su amiga y se levanta de la cama como un resorte.-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa Marinette?

-¡Es Adrien! ¡Adrien viene a mi casa! ¡Debo quitar sus fotografías rápido!

Mientras abajo en la panadería Adrien entró cuando la señora Sabine le dio la bolsa de pan a un cliente.

-Oh, Adrien.- Sabine de inmediato le reconoce.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Vienes a ver a Marinette?

-Buenas tardes, sí, vengo a dejarle los deberes a Marinette, ¿ella está bien?

-Sí, gracias por preguntar, eres un chico muy amable.-atrás de la mujer apareció su esposo que sonrió al ver al chico.

-¡Oh Adrien! Gracias por visitar a Marinette. Puedes subir, está despierta.

-Gracias.

-Les llevaremos bocadillos después.-dijo Sabine que se ganó una sonrisa de Adrien y ambos padres vieron encantados al rubio.

Adrien subió al cuarto donde todo parecía en orden, la habitación no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que fue a jugar con Marinette. No vio a la chica hasta que notó el bulto en su cama.

-¿Marinette?-se acercó y de repente la chica se quita la sabana de forma brusca cosa que sorprendió a Adrien y ella le sonrió apenada.

-Adr-Adrien, hola, ¿q-qué haces aquí?

-Hola Marinette, vine a dejarte los deberes.

-Ya veo..jeje, yo…¡ah!-se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama y se cubre con la sabana, pero Adrien logró notar ese dibujo de gato que tenía.- Esto…¿qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, normal.-se rio un poco nervioso.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy… ¡achu! Bien.-le sonrió como pudo y Adrien suspiró y se sentó a lado de Marinette.

-Marinette, vine aquí para ver si estabas bien, hiciste falta hoy en la escuela. Y…-lo piensa un poco.- La verdad es que también quise venir aquí para preguntar…-la miró fijamente, Marinette se veía distinta con el cabello suelto, se veía…- Linda.-el aire quedo atorado en su pecho por haber dicho aquello en voz alta y Marinette no sabía si su cara estaba caliente por el sonrojo o por la fiebre.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡Ah! Quise decir…bueno, es que…nunca te había visto con el cabello suelto. Te ves bien.-dijo intentando calmarse.

-Oh, gra-gracias.-dijo pasándose una mano en el cabello y entonces la puerta de la escotilla se abre.

-Pensamos que tendrían hambre, ¿croissants y chocolate caliente?-preguntó el padre de Marinette a los chicos.

-Papá…ah, ¡claro!-sonrió aliviada, nunca pensó que se alegraría de que su padres intervinieran.

-Yo le ayudo.-se ofreció Adrien al tomar la bandeja con cuidado.- No vaya a ser que se croissant algo por su camino.-el padre de Marinette rió fuerte y Marinette miró extrañada a Adrien, ¿había hecho una broma? Por un momento pensó ver en la sonrisa de Adrien a su compañero felino pero se deshizo de la idea.

-¡JAJAJA! Muy buena muchacho, para lo que necesiten aquí estamos.

-Gracias señor.-cuando se cierra la escotilla el padre de Marinette vio a su esposa que estaba debajo de él.

-Sabine, ¿no podemos adoptarlo ya? Es el hijo que siempre quise para nuestra niña.-su esposa se ríe de su esposo.

-Tom, por favor…ten paciencia. Apenas tienen 15.-ambos sonríen y mientras arriba Marinette mira a Adrien con la bandeja de bocadillos.

-¿Comemos?-preguntó Adrien a Marinette y ella asintió.

-Claro.- lo que ninguno de los chicos vio fue que un kwami negro se reunió con la kwami de la buena suerte en el armario de la chica.

-¡Plagg! Qué bueno verte-Tikki abraza al kwami de la mala suerte que refunfuña un poco pero se notó un leve sonrojo.

-¡Agh! Me matas de la ternura.-se asoma para ver que no le escucharan y volvió con Tikki, entonces notó algunas imágenes de Adrien regadas en el lugar y suelta un largo suspiro.-Definitivamente esto me da escalofríos…entonces Ladybug está enferma, esto es un problema.

-Lo sé, por eso voy a ir a la casa del maestro por un remedio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con el guardián? ¡Brrrr! De solo pensar en el viaje me dio frío.

-¿No me quieres acompañar? No creo que Adrien se vaya a ir pronto.

-¿Y exponerme a ese viento frío? Ni loco.

-Si lo haces te daré del nuevo queso que trajeron a la panadería…-los bigotes del felino se movieron y tomó la manita de Tikki de inmediato.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-Tikki se ríe y ambos salen del lugar.

Juliet llegó frente a la casa de los Le Blanc, miró la dirección una y otra vez al entender que aquella gran casa que era el triple de la suya, sin contar el jardín, era la casa de Claude. Breezy se asomó al ver que su portadora no se movía.

-Oye chica, ¿vas a tocar el timbre? ¿O te congelarás aquí adentro?

-Lo siento, es que me bloquee.-se tomó la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No! No estoy bien. Estoy confundida. Como Vulpine me gusta mucho y he hallado similitudes con su forma civil, pero me confunde, a veces creo que es un mujeriego con Lila y después creo que quiere estar conmigo y ayer…sentí que no me tiene la confianza como para mantener su secreto, eso me lastimó y…

-Calma chica, necesitas respirar y dejar de pensar en eso. Ahora el objetivo es darle los deberes, hablar un poco con él y quedar bien con los suegros.-Juliet se sonrojó demasiado.

-Yo me voy…-iba a dar la vuelta cuando Breezy vuela, le toma un mechón de cabello y lo jala.- ¡Auch!

-Juliet, no te puedes echar para atrás y menos cuando esa Lila quería venir. De no ser porque esa rubia se interpuso en su camino tú estarías arrepintiéndote en tu cuarto.

-Tienes razón…debo ser valiente.- se acercó a la reja de la casa y tocó el timbre. Al no haber respuesta vuelve a tocar, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una mujer cuyo cabello castaño estaba recogido con un apretado moño que apenas dejó suelto dos mechones de su cabello y vistiendo un delantal que ya no pasaba por blanco.

-¿Si?

-Amm…ho-hola, me llamo Juliet, soy compañera de clases de Claude.- habló con timidez a la mujer.

-Ah, claro, lo siento, pasa por favor.

-Gracias…-al pasar vio de reojo la casa que era grande y elegante.

-Lo siento, estaba en la cocina, ¿eres compañera de mi hijo?

-¡S-sí! Digo…sí, soy amiga de Claude, vengo a dejarle los deberes.

-Que amable eres, Claude de seguro te agradecerá por…-un aroma capta la atención de las dos y la mujer entra en pánico.- ¡La comida! –la mujer corre y apaga la estufa donde varias cazuelas estaban derramando algo

-Ah…disculpe, ¿está bien?

-No te preocupes, es que…bueno, no soy muy buena con la cocina y quería prepararle algo a mi hijo.-Juliet se acerca a la mujer y le sonríe.

-Si gusta, yo soy buena cocinando, puedo ayudarle.

-Oh no, no podría molestarte…

-Insisto, además me gusta cocinar, no es molestia señora.-al ver bien a la chica, sonrió.

-Eres muy amable, muchas gracias por la ayuda. Me alegra que Claude tenga tan buenas amigas.

-Gracias, y ¿qué desea cocinar?

-Pues de todo un poco, pensaba en un caldo de pollo para curar su resfriado y unas cositas más.

-¿Y dónde tiene el pollo?-ambas miraron un cazuela y Juliet abre grande los ojos al ver el humo negro salir.- B-Bien, no se preocupe, yo le ayudo. Solo necesito un delantal y algunos ingredientes.-dijo para quitarse el enorme suéter dejando ver abajo una blusa de mangas hasta los codos de color amarilla ceñida a su figura. Breezy miró todo desde su escondite y se rió un poco.

En la parte de arriba el portador del zorro dormía como una piedra. Sain igual dormía hasta que escuchó lo que parecían risas. Salió con cuidado de no ser visto, por suerte ese día no había nadie que trabajara en la casa. Al asomarse a la cocina vio a la portadora de la abeja y a la madre de su portador cocinando.

-¡Qué fácil es pelar así las papas! Y yo que creía que solo era con el cuchillo.

-Si las cose en agua hasta que estén blandas la cascara se ablanda y se puede pelar, pero con cuidado porque están calientes.

-¿Y cómo sé cuándo el pollo está listo?

-Ah, es fácil...-Sain miró a Juliet y suspiró viendo a la dulce chica en aquel delantal blanco, cuando entonces escuchó una vocecita que se aclaró la garganta y al voltear ve a la kwami amarilla.

-Breezy, ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?

-Juliet vino a dejar los deberes a tu tonto portador y terminó por enseñarle a cocinar a la madre.

-Ah ya veo, y no le digas tonto al chico, solo yo puedo insultarle.

-Pues mi niña está enojada por lo que le dijo a Bee, y yo estoy igual.

-Por favor, el… ¡agh! Luego te lo explico, voy a escabullirme a casa del maestro, necesito que el chico se recupere pronto. ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-la kwami se cruzó de bracitos desviando la cara, el zorro suspiró.

-Porque si se recupera más rápido se disculpará con tu portadora, y además…podrías ver a Wayyz.-la kwami le miró con una sonrisa.

-Oh, es cierto, hace años que no le veo.

-Entonces vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-la tomo de la manita y ambos kwamis se van.

Marinette y Adrien tenían un buen tiempo juntos, tomando el chocolate y comiendo los croissants.

-Nino me pasó su nueva pista, deberías escucharlo, es muy buena.

-Ya veo, me gustaría escucharla pero…

-La tengo justo aquí en mi celular, ¿quieres oírla?

-Claro, me gusta… ¡achu!

-Salud.

-Gracias.-le dijo con una leve sonrisa, Adrien puso la mezcla, era muy buena y ambos creían que Nino de seguro sería un gran DJ. Marinette sonrió más y Adrien aprovechó para ver la habitación de Marinette, una habitación femenina, que decía mucho de su dueña, la máquina de coser, algunos maniquíes y telas, miró la pared vacía y pensó que un cuadro quedaría bien allí, y…

-¿Qué es eso?-notó en el techo algo enrollado, se levantó para ver que era y Marinette al ver lo que intentaba tomar casi le da un infarto, era el horario de Adrien.

-¡Ah Adrien!-el chico volteo a verle.- Ah…ah… ¿n-no te gustaría jugar un poco? Tengo una actualización del Ultimate Mecha Strike III donde puedes hacer un combo especial en equipos.

-Wow, ¿en serio? ¡Claro! Pero ¿puedes jugar?

-No te preocupes, puedo jugar.-le dijo con sincera sonrisa.

-Bien, pero esta vez te voy a ganar.

-Ya lo veremos.-ambos rieron y Marinette se levantó de su cama para ir a su computador.- Debo recordar quitar eso la próxima vez…-susurró y Adrien volteó a verla.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡N-Nada! Solo espero que estés listo.

-Me he entrenado en mis tiempos libres.- dijo Adrien con plena confianza sonriendo.

El maestro Fu tomó un poco de té, frente a él había una mesita baja estilo oriental, Wayzz tenía su propia tacita de té y bebió igual, el cuarto era agradable y cálido por lo que el maestro aún vestía con su típica camisa hawaiiana. Unos toques en la ventana hacen que Wayzz mire a la ventana y al abrirla entran Tikki y Plagg.

-¡Brrrr! Hasta los bigotes se me congelaron.-se quejó Plagg intentando calentarse.

-¡Wayzz!-Tikki abrazó a la tortuga que igual le respondió el abrazo.

-Es bueno verte Tikki.- Plagg se pone entre ambos.

-Sí, sí, muchos abrazos, ¿Dónde tienen el queso?

-¡Plagg!-le regaño Tikki y el maestro se voltea a ver a los kwamis.

-Es bueno verlos. Sentí sus energías cerca, así que les tengo listo unos aperitivos.-les mostró que la mesa había queso, galletas, papas fritas y un frasco de mermelada. Plagg fue directo al queso.

-Mmmm, delicioso.-Tikki suspira y se acerca al maestro que ve divertido a Plagg.

-¿A qué debo su visita?

-Maestro, Marinette tiene un resfriado, me preguntaba si usted tuviera algo para poder curarla.

-Claro que sí. Tengo unas hierbas que podrán ayudarle en su recuperación, pero necesitara reposo al menos un par de días.

-¡Muchas gracias maestro!-de repente vuelven a tocar la ventana y antes de que Wayzz la abra entran Sain y Breezy.

-Ese chico me debe una grande.

-¡Wayzz!-Breezy abraza al kwami verde y éste se sorprende por lo efusiva que es.

-A mí también me alegra verte Breezy.

-Te extrañe mucho. O sea, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que sepa escucharte.

-O a alguien que no se escape de ti.-dijo Plagg desde la mesa.

-¡Tikki!-Sain fue y abrazó a la dulce kwami.-Te ves tan linda como siempre.-Plagg vio eso y fue contra el zorro.

-¡Oye déjala!

-¿O qué gato pulguiento? ¿Me golpearás con tu oloroso queso?

-¡Tampoco te metas con mi queso!-iba contra él cuando el maestro Fu atrapa a Plagg.

-Calma pequeño, Sain, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

-Oh, guardián.-suelta Tikki.- Vengo a pedirle de favor algún remedio para mi portador, él ahora está un poco enfermo.

-Entiendo. Bien, iré a por las hierbas, ustedes quédense aquí.-el maestro fue a su cocina y tomó un frasco donde sacó unas hierbas verdes. Al regresar todos los kwamis jugaba volando alrededor y riendo, el maestro se sentó y dejó las hierbas en la mesa para atarlas y hacerlas pequeños bultitos para que los kwamis se los llevaran fácilmente.

-Les ha ido bien con sus portadores tal y como he visto. Me alegra verlos tan bien.-todos sonrieron pero Wayzz es quien suspira.

-Este momento sería mejor si Nooroo y Peek estuvieran aquí.-todos se quedan callados. Pero el maestro Fu sigue con su labor con las yerbas.

-Estoy seguro que encontraran a Nooroo, y Peek aparecerá tarde o temprano.-los kwamis se miran entre sí y el maestro al terminar mira a Plagg.

-Plagg, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué hice?

-No tú, tu portador.

-¿Adrien?-el kwami se pone frente al guardián.- ¿Qué pasa con Adrien?

-Ladybug encontró un libro en las pertenencias de tu portador.

-¿Un libro? Ah, ya recuerdo. ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese libro?

-¿Dónde lo encontró?

-Mmmm…déjame pensar. Ya recuerdo, estaba en una caja fuerte en el estudio de su padre. ¿Por qué?

-Plagg.-se acercó Tikki al kwami negro.- Ese libro guarda los secretos de los miraculous y de los anteriores portadores, ¿no lo viste?

-¿Bromeas? No me fije bien. Sabes que no soy muy observador.-el maestro acercó un pedazo de queso a Plagg que de inmediato lo tomó y lo devoró.

-Plagg, te dejaré una tarea importante.-le dijo el maestro.- Quiero que te mantengas alerta a tu alrededor, si ves algo raro en la mansión que esté relacionado con los miraculous como el libro necesito que me lo digas a mí o vayas con Ladybug para que me diga.-Plagg miró al guardián un poco serio y luego soltó un bufido.

-Si cuidar al chico ya es cansado… pues ya qué.-el maestro sonrió y entregó a Tikki y Sain los pequeños bultos con la hierba.

-Cuiden bien a sus portadores y pueden volver cuando deseen si tienen dudas.-todos los kwamis se ponen frente al maestro.

-/Gracias maestro/-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Nos vemos Wayzz.-le dijo Tikki y Plagg suspiró para tomarla de la manita.

-Sí, sí, vámonos.-se lleva a la kwami y Sain gruñe al ver eso.

-Hasta luego Wayzz.-se despidió Breezy y tomó a Sain de su manita.- Ya vámonos.

-Pero ese gato…

-Ya...

Cuando todos se fueron el kwami de la tortuga se acerca a su maestro.

-Maestro, ¿por qué no les dijo lo que descubrió?

-Necesito verificar la información Wayzz, éste libro tiene muchos secretos de cada portador, y necesito verificar la información, no deseo asustarlos sin motivo.

-Entiendo maestro…y espero que la información esté equivocada.

-Yo también Wayzz, yo también.

Marinette hizo un puchero al ver el nombre de Adrien en la pantalla del computador.

-Has mejorado, aunque no sé cómo me has ganado las últimas partidas.-Adrien le mira y mete la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Eso es porque tengo un amuleto de la suerte.-le enseña el amuleto que Marinette hacía tiempo le había regalado.

-Tú…aún lo conservas…

-¡Claro! Es mi amuleto de la buena suerte porque tú me lo diste Marinette.-la susodicha se sonroja un poco y de repente bosteza, sentía sueño.

-Ya es tarde y debes estar cansada.

-Sí, un poco…lo siento.

-No importa.-acompañó a Marinette a la cama donde ella se tapó.-Bien, me marcho, te veré luego Mari.

-Sí…hasta luego Adrien.-su voz se escuchó cansada, debido al resfriado. Adrien esperó un momento, suspiró y tocó su bufanda, se acercó a Marinette nuevamente, las mejillas de la joven habían adoptado un color rojizo por la fiebre y se sorprendió de ver pequeñas pecas surcar sus mejillas y nariz, eso le hizo sonreír, le parecieron tiernas, ¿cómo no lo había notado?- Mari…

-Mmm…-ella apenas contestó.

-Marinette, en mi cumpleaños me diste una bufanda, la misma que estoy usando. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú me la habías dado?-no hubo respuesta, pensó que Marinette se había quedado dormida, suspiró y al dar la vuelta escuchó su respuesta.

-Tú estabas feliz de creer que era de tu padre…no quería quitarte eso.-Marinette sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados adormilada.- Me gusta verte sonreír…tienes una bella sonrisa.-Adrien miró a Marinette y se sonrojó, su corazón se aceleró, se acercó un poco a Marinette y la respiración calmada de la chica le dio a entender que se había quedado dormida.

-Muchas gracias my princess.-le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y sonrió. Plagg y Tikki habían llegado al momento para ver aquella escena y sonrieron.

-Vuelve pronto.-le dijo Sabine al joven y el padre de Marinette le tendió una bolsa de croissants.

-Te estaremos esperando y la próxima vez podremos jugar a Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

-Muchas gracias, por sus atenciones.-ambos adultos le despidieron con la mano antes de que Adrien subiera en su limosina. Plagg se asomó bajo la chaqueta y rió entre dientes.

-Oh, ¿quién diría que fueras todo un don juan? Sólo te falto darle un beso de las buenas noches.

-Plagg.-susurró Adrien para que el Gorila no le escuchase y desvía la vista.

-Por favor, fuiste tan cursi con tu noviecita, casi vomito y no una bola de pelos.

-Plagg, no malentiendas las cosas y Marinette no es mi novia es mi amiga.

-Una amiga que te quedaste viendo embobado durante un rato, y no olvidemos el apodo que usas cuando eres Chat Noir.

-N-No tiene nada de malo. Y el apodo…-nota de repente que el Gorila le mira por el retrovisor y éste sonríe nervioso.-Ah…veía algunas cosas de mi celular.-el chofer vuelve la vista al camino y Adrien suspira sin decir nada más a Plagg pero un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

Claude miró el plato frente a él sin creerse lo que veía, era un caldo de pollo con arroz, verduras y un pedazo de pollo perfectamente cocinado, miro a su madre y luego el plato.

-Anda pruébalo, estoy segura que quedó bien.-el chico tomó la cuchara y lo probó.

-Mmmm…está bueno.-lo saboreó como pudo y su madre sonrió.

-Qué bueno que te gustara, sabes, hoy vino una compañera tuya de la escuela a dejarte la tarea pero como estabas dormido me ayudó mucho en la cocina.

-¿Una compañera?

-Sí, bueno, dijo que era tu amiga y fue muy linda, me enseño algunas cosas. Se llama Juliet.

-¡¿JULIET?!-suelta la cuchara.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Aún sigue aquí?-su madre observa la reacción de su hijo y sonríe.

-Tranquilo, se fue hace ya un rato.-vio como Claude se calmó.- Es una chica muy linda. Deberías invitarla algún día.-le guiña un ojo a su hijo y sale de la habitación dejándolo más rojo de lo que estaba. Él suspira y Sain sale de su escondite.

-Sain, dime por favor que no pasó nada vergonzoso mientras dormía.

-No pasó mucho, estuvieron en la cocina la mayor parte del día y después tu madre le enseño videos tuyos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Fue broma.-vio cómo su portador se calmó.- Pero dijo que a la próxima se los enseñaba.

-No puede ser…-se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Calma, deberías estar feliz, la chica que te gusta vino exclusivamente para dejarte la tarea de la escuela.

-Aun así no puedo volver a invitarla a mi casa sino…-un viento frío se siente en el cuarto.

-Wow, te ves fatal.-Bee se asomó por la ventana del chico.

-¿Bee? Pero cómo…

-Fácil, gracias a nuestra base de datos. ¿Puedo pasar?-el chico asintió y ella entró con una bolsa en mano.- No viniste a la patrulla así que deduje que estarías enfermo. Te traje algo.-de la bolsa saca un termo y se lo da.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Té de jengibre y miel. Nunca me falla cuando estoy enferma, dormirás muy bien.-explicó mientras de la bolsa sacaba una bolsa de papas para Sain, luego le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.- Bien, eso es todo, te veré cuando te recuperes.

-¡Espera! Yo…quería disculparme por lo ocurrido. Confío mucho en ti Bee, pero creo que es peligroso si tú sabes mi identidad, no quiero que estés en peligro por mi culpa.-desvió la vista un poco y cuando voltea tiene a Bee cara a cara, ella le sonríe y para sorpresa de él le besa en la frente.

-Uff, 38 de temperatura, deberías comer y descansar.- da un paso hacia atrás y se acerca a la ventana.- Y no te preocupes, si llego a estar en peligro sé que mi compañero estará allí para apoyarme. Nos vemos zorrito.-se marcha por la ventana y Claude mira el termo y sonríe.

-Creo que le gustas.-le dijo Sain que estaba sobre la bolsa de papas.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Y si así fuera a mí sólo me gusta Juliet.-Sain suspira.

-Chico, deberías ver más a tu alrededor.-dicho aquello fue a su cajón, Claude no le entendió, comió un poco más y puso el termo a lado suyo, ya después le agradecería a su compañera por el té, pero su corazón era para Juliet.

Marinette durmió largo rato hasta que escuchó un ruido en el techo, ella se levantó perezosa y se cubrió con la frazada, abre la escotilla y se sorprende de ver la figura de Chat Noir.

-¿Chat? ¿Pe-pero qué haces…digo, qué hace aquí el héroe de Paris?

-Supe que mi admiradora número uno estaba enferma, por eso quise venir a ver cómo estaba.-dijo haciendo una reverencia y Marinette se ríe.

-Estoy bien minino. Sólo algo cansada, ¡achu!-Chat Noir con cuidado la envolvió más con la frazada.

-Mejor descansa princesa. Siento venir tan noche, a la próxima vendré más temprano.- se agachó y le besó la mejilla.- Una lástima que no me puedas pasar el resfriado. Nos vemos, ¡miau!-se marchó con una amplia sonrisa dejando a Marinette un poco sonrojada.

-Ese...ese gato…ese gato coqueto… ya me las pagará. ¡ACHUUU!-Tikki se rió de su portadora, si supiera la verdad diría otra cosa, o quién sabe, pero en definitiva notaba cómo su corazón cambiaba con respecto a Chat Noir.

Una noche fría en la que sólo el gato y la abeja patrullaron, una noche que calentó los corazones de los héroes y aumentó los sentimientos de cada uno.

…..

 **El próximo capítulo…va a ser un especial navideño, lo sé, no es navidad por aquí, pero quiero darle el hilo al tiempo en la historia. Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos y gracias por sus reviews, todos se leen no se deja ninguno. Acepto pizzas en vez de tomatazos…o un pastel de vez en cuando. Como sea, un abrazo! Y nos vemos hasta la próxima! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Fraulein Skye** – Lo sé, fue un dulce momento y claro que Plagg es genial! Deberíamos hacer un club de admiradores de Plagg.

 **1397L** – Plagg es un amor, es como la consciencia de Adrien. Y sí, son tal para cual Juliey y Claude pero faltan ciertas cosas con ellos.

 **Eternal-Illusion151** – Lo sé, Plagg es como esa vocecita que le dice sus verdades a Adrien.

 **ZarcortFan25** – Hola, sí, quería darles un poco de protagonismo y bueno, en éste les di más cuerda. Y sí, Adrien empezará a ver un poco diferente a Marinette. Espero les haya gustado y espero actualización de su fic, saludos especiales a Zarcort, Chanel y Marisse. Sonrais fuera!

 **Forever MK NH** – Sorry pero aún no sabrán sus identidades. Habrá que esperar…

 **Valentina** – Eres un dulce lo sabias?

 **Guest** – Gracias por el review y sí, al principio a mí el Nathloe lo veía extraño pero me gusto al final. Y gracias, que bueno que te guste como llevo a los personajes. XD

 **Kamuychan** – En un dia? Wow, gracias, me siento…halagada. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review. Espero te siga gustando lo que va a venir.


	16. Joyeux Noel

**Hola a todos! Ya llegué, estoy aprovechando que el calor de aquí se calmará unos días para poder escribir con la cabeza fría. En fin, este capítulo tampoco tiene akumas, lo sé, esperaban algo de acción, pero será hasta la próxima y será acción de la buena, en serio y hasta ya tengo el villano listo muajaja! Pero será hasta el próximo capítulo. Por ahora espero que disfruten de éste capítulo. Gracias a todos los que me siguen y demos un aplauso a Thomas Astruc que sigue trabajando creando la segunda temporada y los especiales! Ante todo… comencemos!**

….

Capítulo 16

Joyeux Noel.

Aquel día del 24 de diciembre la ciudad las calles de Paris estaban repletas de gente que iban y venían de un lugar a otro, no faltaban quienes tenían las compras de último momento pero ese no era un problema para la heroína de traje moteado que contempló la ciudad de Paris por encima de las azoteas con una pequeña bolsa en mano, se acercó a la primera ventana, con una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel rojo con motas en mano, cuando Alya abrió la ventana para ver qué había golpeado se llevó la sorpresa de ver a su heroína favorita.

-¡Ladybug!

-Feliz Navidad, un pequeño regalo para la creadora del Ladyblog que ha hecho un gran trabajo, tienes futuro como periodista, cuídate.-dicho aquello se marchó y Alya abrió el regalo con una gran sonrisa, dentro había cubiertas personalizadas para su celular haciendo alusión a cada uno de los cuatro héroes.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Muchas gracias! Oh debo llamar a Mari, debo postearlo, debo actualizar la página...

El segundo destino fue en el hotel Le Grand Paris, Ladybug suspiró y llegó al balcón de la hija del alcalde que leía una carpeta negra cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de cristal y al voltear saltó de su asiento para abrir.

-¡Ladybug! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Hola Chloe, vengo a dejarte un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿De ti para mí?-preguntó emocionada y Ladybug le entrega una cajita parecida a la de Alya.

-Claro, eres también mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?-Chloe abre la caja y saca unos aretes largos donde al final tenía un círculo haciendo alusión al yoyo de Ladybug.

-¡Me encantan! Los voy a usar solo en ocasiones especiales.

-Me alegro que te gustaran, debo irme.

-¡Espera! ¿Nos podemos tomar una foto?

-¿No tienes fotos mías ya?

-Pero cuando sales conmigo no sonríes.- Ladybug suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien. Y esta vez voy a sonreír.-Chloe gritó de la emoción casi dejando sorda a su heroína favorita y le tomó la foto, cuando Ladybug se fue Chloe se puso a gritar en el balcón.

-¡Yo también te tendré una sorpresa espera y verás!

El último destino sólo tuvo que tocar la puerta e irse, cuando el maestro Fu abrió la puerta sonríe de ver caja rectangular y tomarla, dentro había una nueva camiseta hawaiana de color verde con flores amarillas y una pequeña capa verde para Wayzz.

Corrió sobre las azoteas y al final llegó a su casa donde se destransformó, en ese invierno Marinette vestía un suéter color rosa, unos jeans y unos botines negros.

-Lo que has hecho hoy va a poner muy felices a ambas.-le dijo Tikki muy contenta.

-Lo sé Tikki, pero aún tengo regalos que repartir como Marinette y como Ladybug, tengo a mis padres, Alya, Lila, Chat Noir, Plagg, Vulpine, Bee, y no olvidemos a…-suspira enamorada.- Adrien. Y éste regalo lo daré siendo yo misma Tikki, siendo Marinette.

-Estoy segura que le encantará.

-Gracias, además necesito entregarle también algo de parte de mis padres, desde que vino a casa mis padres no paran de preguntarme por él.

-Eso es bueno, a tus padres les agrada Adrien.

-Sí, aunque no ha venido tanto como cierto gato negro.-Tikki se ríe un poco de su portadora.

-Si supieras…-susurra y vuela a la mesa de trabajo de Marinette que estaba llena de papel para envolver y telas. Allí había cajas de regalos, cada una con una tarjeta para el diferente destinatario.

-Solo espero que ningún akuma se le ocurra aparecer nuevamente, estas épocas traen a la gente algo loca.

-Como el akuma de los adornos navideños.

-O el akuma vestido de Santa, para ninguno fue gracioso que un regalo pudiese tener cosas que te explotaran en la cara. Solo espero que tengamos una navidad tranquila.

-Estoy segura que así será, no te preocupes.

-Pues espero que Hawk Moth no sea tan malo como para querer arruinarle el día a todos. Bien…-Marinette tomó una chaqueta azul.- Es ahora o nunca Tikki, voy a dejarle el regalo a Adrien.-tomó una caja rectangular envuelta en papel rojo con un moño amarillo. Bajó las escaleras decidida…los primeros segundos, ya que regresó asustada a su habitación.- ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¡El regalo podría no gustarle, tirarlo en el fondo de su armario y después de eso podría dejar de hablarme! ¡NO SÉ SI PUEDA HACERLO! ¡MORIRÉ DE LA PENA SI ESO PASA!- Tikki suspira y se pone frente a su portadora.

-Tranquila Marinette, estoy 100% segura que le gustará el regalo, ¿recuerdas la bufanda? A él le encantó.

-Sí, aunque no sabe que yo se la di.

-Eso dices tú. Marinette ¿no recuerdas lo que te dijo Adrien cuando estuviste enferma?

-¿Qué cosa? Estuvimos jugando y después me quede dormida, él ya se había ido…-el aire se atora en su garganta y mira a Tikki.- ¡Tikki! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!-Tikki se ríe de Marinette.

-Pues él pregunto…

Abajo, en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng el grito de su hija no pasó desapercibido, aunque no sabían si era de alegría o de pánico.

Adrien miró hacia la silla vacía donde su padre debería de estar, pero no, suspiró y Natalie permanecía a lado de él sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Mi padre aún no ha llamado?

-No, no ha llamado aún.

-Natalie, ¿sabes si papá podrá llegar hoy de su viaje?

-No lo sabemos aún, el viaje de negocios era muy importante y puede alargarse.-Adrien suspiró y se levantó.

-Gracias por la comida.-se fue a su cuarto y Natalie suspira al verlo así. Al entrar a su habitación Adrien se sienta en su sofá y Plagg se acerca a él.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-le da un pedazo de queso con un moño.

-¡Ugh! Plagg, aleja ese apestoso queso de mí.

-Como quieras.-se come el queso de un bocado.- ¿Por qué esa cara larga chico?

-Papá tal vez no pueda venir, esperaba que siendo Navidad…

-Tranquilo Adrien, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Ya sabes…

-No estoy de humor Plagg. Esperaré hasta la noche a que papá regrese o al menos me llame.-Plagg suspira y enciende el televisor mirando de reojo a Adrien que suspiró deprimido.

-¿Dónde está un akuma cuando se le necesita?-susurró el kwami al ver a su portador así.

Natalie ordenó las últimas cosas para poder retirarse, cuando el timbre de la casa suena. Afuera de la mansión Marinette se movía nerviosa esperando una respuesta con el regalo en mano y una bolsa de madalenas.

-Tal vez no esté…

-Vamos Marinette, una vez más.-le dice Tikki asomándose de su bolso, Tikki vestía una pequeña capa roja, Marinette vuelve a tocar el timbre y la voz de Natalie casi hace que se caiga hacia atrás junto con el susto de ver aquella cámara casi chocar con su cara.

-¿Quién es?

-Ah, ho-hola, soy Marinette, soy amiga de Adrien y…le-le traigo un regalo porque es navidad…-sonríe como puede.

-Póngalo en el buzón.-el buzón se abre y Marinette deja su regalo, se cierra de golpe antes de poner algo más.

-Ah, disculpe, pero también traigo unas madalenas para Adrien y…

-Él no puede comer ese tipo de cosas, está completamente prohibido.

-Oh, entiendo pero…-la cámara vuelve a ocultarse y Marinette suspira ante el cortante silencio.-Y ahora no sé qué les voy a decir a mis padres.

-Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo.-Marinette mira la mansión Agreste, le parecía un lugar muy solitario y frío, de alguna forma esperó ver a Adrien pero no, suspiró de nuevo y se marchó de allí.

Natalie terminó su trabajo, a lado de ella estaba el regalo de Marinette, frunció el ceño, recordó lo que pasó la última vez y la plática que tuvo después con el señor Agreste al enterarse de la verdad. Se levantó de su lugar y toco la puerta del cuarto de Adrien, él abrió en poco y miró a la asistente de su padre.

-Un regalo de parte de una compañera de clases.

-Oh, gracias Natalie.-ella asintió y se fue, Adrien cerró su cuarto y puso el regalo en la mesa. Plagg se acercó curioso.

-Mira esto, parece ser que Santa se acuerda de ti.

-¿Me pregunto qué será?

-Pues ábrelo hombre y quítate de la duda.-Adrien iba a abrir el regalo con cierto desgano hasta que ve la tarjeta en éste.- De Marinette para Adrien, feliz navidad, ¡Es de Marinette!-rompe rápidamente el papel que envolvía el regalo y abre la caja, allí dentro habían una chaqueta negra y en la etiqueta estaba la firma de Marinette.

-Vaya, es bonita.-dijo Plagg mirando la chaqueta de arriba abajo, Adrien no dudo un segundo en quitarse su chaqueta y ponérsela, notó que le quedaba perfecta.

-Marinette es muy talentosa, me queda a la medida.

-Parece que la hizo tanto para Adrien como Chat Noir.

-Sí, eso parece….

-Y dime, ¿qué regalo le vas a dar a tu amiga?-Adrien se paralizó.- Déjame adivinar, no le compraste nada.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? Ella me da un regalo grandioso y yo en cambio no le doy nada, ella va a odiarme.-tomó sus cosas y sin cambiarse la chaqueta nueva salió de su cuarto corriendo, Natalie se extraña al verlo así.- ¡Natalie! Si preguntan por mi salí.

-Adrien…

-¡Volveré antes de que te vayas!-le gritó y Natalie suspiró tomándose la cabeza.

Algunas tiendas eran un caos, las compras de último momento podían sacar de quicio a cualquiera, no importando su infinita paciencia.

-¡Es mío!- Juliet se lanzó encima de una bolsa de chocolate por encima de una multitud y al final salió más despeinada que de costumbre arrastrándose pecho tierra.- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tres tiendas buscando y lo tengo!-parecía que quería llorar, Breezy salió de la chaqueta café que tenía.

-Tanto drama por una bolsa de chocolate.

-Chocolate blanco, nueces y miel.-le dijo a su kwami que suspiró.

-No entiendo por qué tuvimos que venir hasta aquí por esos ingredientes, pensé que habías comprado todo hace una semana.

-Si lo hice pero…mi hermano había dicho que no iba a venir pero al final avisó que sí podría.

-Oh, al fin conoceré a tu hermano.

-Te caerá bien, Christian es genial, trabaja para una compañía de video juegos extranjera y me traerá un beta del juego Ultra Mecha Strike IV, ¿no es increíble? Oh, y cuenta los mejores chistes, en serio Breezy, y Mary, su esposa, prepara el mejor glaseado que hayas probado.

-¿Glaseado? ¡Ya quiero conocer a tu familia!

-Sí, pero antes de regresar debemos ir a otro lugar muy importante.

Claude suspiró aburrido, el tráfico era terrible y en el auto su madre hablaba por teléfono con su padre.

-Sí querido, recogimos los trajes para la gala de hoy, no te preocupes…sí lo sé, no te preocupes…-el castaño quería salir de allí, el auto se movió y un poco y al ver por la ventana reconoce una mata de cabello rizado entre la multitud.

-¿Juliet?- casi como si la hubiese invocado ella se deja ver entre la multitud con una bolsa en mano y un pequeño ramo de flores en la otra, el auto se detiene en la luz roja y Claude abre la puerta.- ¡Mamá, aquí me bajo!

-¡Claude! Pero ¿qué haces?

-No te preocupes mamá, llegaré a tiempo a la casa, nos vemos.-cerró la puerta y su madre suspiro.

-Este chico…

Claude vestía unos jeans oscuros, una sudadera azul y una chaqueta blanca, se cerró un poco la chaqueta y siguió a Juliet. Sain se asomó un poco.

-Chico, esa faceta de acosador a veces me da miedo.

-Sain no tiene nada de malo.

-No es malo, es raro. Puedes decir un simple hola.

-Eso es justo lo que voy a…- en ese momento Juliet se detiene en la parada del transporte, el bus llega y él se sube también, pero al subir Juliet se encuentra muy lejos de él por la cantidad de personas que habían subido antes que él.-Esto no puede estar pasando…

Adrien suspiró, se sentó en una banca del parque exhausto.

-No pude encontrar nada que le pudiese gustar a Marinette y tengo varias llamadas de Natalie.-Plagg salió un momento para ver a su portador.

-A ver chico, repasemos la lista, ¿qué cosas le gustan a tu amiga?

-Le gusta la costura, pero ya tiene muchas cosas así en su cuarto.

-Y…

-Pues le gusta Jagged Stone pero ella debe tener el último disco que salió.

-Y…

-Oh Plagg, no lo sé, hemos vistos tantas cosas, es ridículo regalarle dulces cuando vive en una panadería, aún no sale a la venta el juego último juego de Ultimate Mecha Strike y no, no le voy a comprar queso Plagg.

-Bien, pero el queso es la solución a todo, recuérdalo bien.

-Sólo para ti.-suspiró frustrado.- De seguro si fuera Chat Noir...espera.-una sonrisa aparece al fin.- ¡Claro! Marinette es fan de Chat Noir, pasamos una tienda hace rato…-su teléfono suena de nuevo.- Solo necesito diez minutos.- salió del parque corriendo, ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

Algunas personas comenzaron a bajar del transporte, intentó no quitarle la vista a Juliet que parecía proteger el ramo con su vida. Al final la vio moverse.

-Aquí nos bajamos.-Claude bajó como pudo y notó que Juliet ya había abarcado una gran distancia entre ellos, suspiró y corrió para alcanzarla, pero se detuvo al verla entrar en un lugar en especial.

-Hey, ¿por qué te detienes?-le pregunta Sain.

-¿Qué hace Juliet en un lugar asi?-se preguntó Claude y Sain al ver la gran puerta donde arriba decía el nombre del lugar bajó las orejas, cementerio Montmartre.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se equivocó o…-Sain sabía perfectamente porqué estaba allí la chica, pero no podía exponer la identidad de Queen Bee por decir que estuvo en su casa cuando paso lo del cambio de kwamis. Claude entró, el lugar le daba escalofríos, las figuras de ángeles y lápidas abandonadas y árboles sin hojas le daban al lugar un aire triste y tétrico. No tardó mucho en localizar a Juliet, ella siguió caminando y él la siguió a distancia prudente. Cuando la vio entrar entre las lápidas tuvo cuidado de no ser visto por ella, de repente ella se detuvo en una tumba y dejó el ramo en el suelo. Se acercó un poco más, le parecía que hablaba, tal vez rezaba algo.

-Los extraño mucho…-dijo con la voz estrangulada evitando que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Breezy miró la lápida y desde la chaqueta abrazó a su portadora, Juliet sonríe y pone su palma en la chaqueta donde la kwami estaba, cerca del corazón.- Feliz navidad, intentaré de venir más seguido, lo prometo…-con su mano limpió una lágrima traicionera, atrás de ella detrás de un árbol Claude miró la escena en silencio.- Es hora de regresar…-Juliet posó su mano en la lápida y después de sonreír por última vez se marchó. Claude salió de su escondite y se acercó para leer los nombres escritos allí.

-Renne Decrois e Iris Decrois…hace casi diez años.-miró con tristeza hacia donde se había ido Juliet y sintió un hueco en el estómago, pensó que vivía con su abuela por cuestiones familiares, pero no le paso por la cabeza aquello. Sain suspiró y miró a Claude.- A veces siento que cuando estoy un paso más cerca de conocerla me alejo otros dos.

-Claude…-el kwami sale de su escondite al ver que no había nadie.- Es el ciclo de la vida, siempre ha sido así. Ella no tuvo la suerte de crecer con sus padres como tú, pero no está sola. Así que no sientas lástima por ella, sino admiración, por salir adelante y sonreír.

-Eso es justo lo que siento Sain, tiene una fortaleza que yo no sé si podría tener.

-La tendrías…por algo eres el portador de un miraculous, MI miraculous, así que mejor vámonos ya que a tu madre le dará un infarto si llegas tarde.

-Sí, vámonos.-Sain entró en la chaqueta, Claude miró la lápida y se rascó la cabeza.- Yo…cuidaré muy bien a Juliet, en verdad me gusta…así que no se preocupen.-desvió la mirada y se marchó.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé, tuve que decirlo…-Sain sonríe de lado, el chico iba madurando, eso era bueno.

-Date prisa que tengo hambre.

-¿Qué? Eres un tragón, te comiste una bolsa en la mañana y de las grandes.

-Esas eran papas ligeras, no cuentan.- Claude se ríe del kwami mientras salían de aquel desolado lugar.

Apenas entró Adrien a su casa Natalie le esperaba con un claro ceño fruncido.

-Ho-Hola Natalie, siento mucho la demora estaba…

-No importa, lo bueno que está bien, pero que sea la última vez que sale sin compañía.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Bien, es hora de que me retire, se le ha dejo la cena y dinero por si desea algo más.

-Oh, ya veo…bien, te veo el lunes.-Natalie fue directo a la puerta pero antes de irse se volteó para ver a Adrien.

-Feliz navidad.

-Igual…-ella se marchó y Adrien miró el reloj, estaba completamente solo en casa, Plagg salió de la chaqueta y miró a su portador.-Ya es tarde, es bueno que pudiese dejarle a Marinette el regalo que le compré con sus padres.-de repente su expresión cambia.

-¿Estás bien?- Adrien le sonrió como si nada.

-Claro, estoy bien, voy a llamar a mi padre para ver cuánto le falta por llegar.-Plagg ya se temía lo peor cuando su portador comenzó a marcar el número del celular. Un par de tonos de llamada después hubo respuesta.

-¿Diga?

-Hola papá, feliz navidad.

-¿Adrien? ¿Pasa algo para que me llames así? Estoy ahora algo ocupado.

-Llamé para ver si ibas a venir.

-No, estaré ocupado hasta el 26.

-Pero…pero papá es navidad. Pensé que podríamos…

-Ahora no puedo hablar, estoy en un asunto muy urgente aquí, te mandaré tu regalo por correspondencia así que…

-Papá, por favor…-la sonrisa de Adrien había desaparecido.- Quisiera pasar una navidad como antes, como cuando mamá estaba aquí.- un silencio se hizo del otro lado de la línea y después un largo suspiro.

-Estoy muy ocupado para lidiar con esto. Voy a colgar, y no me llames a menos que sea para una verdadera emergencia. Adiós.-colgó. Adrien apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Plagg, Transfórmame!- esta vez Plagg no rechistó, cuando se hubo transformado en Chat Noir salió de la mansión.

Marinette terminó exhausta, se dejó caer en su cama.

-Tikki estoy muerta…

-Lo sé, ¿quién diría que a tus padres les pedirían una orden completa de trescientas madalenas?

-Sólo a un inconsciente se le ocurre eso. Mis padres están igual de agotados, al menos terminamos a tiempo. Por lo que la cena se moverá hasta mañana.-escucharon unos pasos subir las escaleras y Tikki se oculta rápido. La puerta se abre y deja ver a la señora Sabine.

-Buenas noches hija, siento mucho que esto pasara, pero tu padre y yo estamos exhaustos.

-Yo también mamá, no te preocupes.

-Por cierto, vino Adrien y...

-¡¿Vino Adrien?!- se levantó como un resorte.- ¿Q-qué quería? ¿Por qué vino?

-Pues vino a verte.- dijo divertida por las reacciones de su hija.- Pero como estabas ocupada atrás con tu padre te dejó un regalo, lo dejé encima de tu tocador.-la señora bosteza.- Lo siento, buenas noches Marinette, descansa.

-Igualmente mamá, gracias.-cuando su madre cerró la puerta ella salta a su tocador donde había una pequeña bolsa de papel regalo dorado y un pequeño listón blanco que lo amarraba, era obvio que lo había envuelto con prisa, pero tenía una pequeña tarjeta.- Gracias por el regalo, Adrien. ¡No lo puedo creer! Me pregunto qué será.- desenvolvió el papel y se sorprendió de ver un collar negro con un cascabel pequeño.- ¿Un collar estilo Chat Noir?

-Es muy bonito.-Marinette mira el regalo y sonríe.

-Es cierto, Adrien cree que soy fan de Chat Noir, es un lindo detalle.- se miró en el tocador y se puso el pequeño collar, al hacerlo el cascabel sonó y Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en aquel minino.-Es precioso, y cada vez que suene me acordaré de Chat Noir.-Tikki se rió un poco a lo que dijo de recordar a Chat Noir y no pudo evitar notar un leve sonrojo.

-Es un presente muy bonito, incluso pareciera que el mismo Chat Noir te lo regalo.

-Es verdad.- se miró en el espejo viendo aquel collar.- Me pregunto cómo la estarán pasando los demás. A veces…siento que deseo quitarme la máscara Tikki, pero después, siento miedo, miedo de que se desilusionen de mí.

-Eso es tonto Marinette, tú eres una gran persona con o sin la máscara, lo único que las diferencia son los poderes.

-Gracias Tikki, me alegra que estés conmigo.

-Sabes que estaré allí cuando me necesites.-ambas sonrieron y Marinette acunó en sus manos a Tikki para abrazarla.

La noche había caído por completo, todos se encontraban donde debían estar, Claude en una cena de gala vistiendo un incómodo smoking negro sonriendo con sus padres en aquella cena, Juliet con su familia en aquella mesa circular que tenían y dejando una generosa porción de comida a su perro que no dudo en lanzarse al plato, Marinette aún seguía despierta secándose su cabello después de la ducha y Adrien…era el único que no tenía donde ir.

-¡LADYBUG!- gritó Chat elevándose con su bastón, el aire frío golpeó su cara y bajó. Saltó por los edificios y se detenía de vez en cuando en las ventanas mirando a las felices familias pasar la Nochebuena juntos, eso hizo que quisiera desquitarse con algo, pensó que podría usar su Cataclysm contra algún objeto pero no. Al fin se detuvo en un punto fijo contemplando la ciudad desde un barandal, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

-Esto no es justo…no es justo…-gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.- Yo soy el héroe de Paris, ¿por qué no puedo tener una feliz navidad? ¡Es injusto!

-¿Chat Noir?-el felino voltea y se sorprende de ver a Marinette envuelta en una frazada, entonces se dio cuenta que había terminado en el techo de la chica.

-Ah, yo…lo siento princesa, pensé que no había nadie, perdón por molestarte yo ya me iba…-se bajó del barandal intentando sonreír, intentó limpiar su rostro pero Marinette se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Chat Noir, calma.-los ojos de ambos se encontraron y sin poder más Chat Noir se abrazó de Marinette dejando caer la frazada que la envolvía, ella le correspondió ese abrazo.- Tranquilo Chat, aquí estoy.

-Es que es…tan duro.

-Puedes contarme, si eso te hace sentir mejor dime qué paso.

-Marinette no creo que pueda…

-Soy buena escuchando.- se separó un poco de él y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.- No le diré a nadie, lo prometo, puedes confiar en mí, ven.-ella tomó la frazada y ambos se sentaron, ella extendió la tela y ambos quedaron abrigados.

-Marinette…

-Es para no sentir frío. Pero si te molesta…

-¡No!- rodeó a Marinette con su brazo y la pegó a él.- No me molesta…me gusta.- Chat se sonrojó bajo el antifaz y Marinette igual. Pero las manos de Marinette fueron al rostro del felino para quitarle los restos de lágrimas.

-Listo.

-Gracias, yo… ¿no deberías estar en un cena navideña con tus padres?-dijo desviando la vista.

-Esta noche no hay cena, tuvimos un pedido grande y terminamos exhaustos.

-Pero es Navidad.

-Es Noche Buena, mañana será Navidad y no importa qué fecha sea, puedo cenar con mis padres y pasar un buen rato.- Chat Noir no puede evitar soltar una risa ácida.

-Tienes suerte…

-Chat, si no quieres hablar está bien yo…

-Es que…-se tomó un momento.- Es que es tan injusto. Mi padre nunca está, casi no puedo pasar tiempo con él y cuando lo hago a veces creo que todo lo que hago no es suficiente, intento ser perfecto para él pero… Y ahora en navidad me ha dejado solo no importándole nada más que su trabajo.

\- ¿Y tu madre?- al notar el rostro de Chat ella toma su mano.- Lo siento, yo…

-Está bien, no lo sabías. Mi madre desapareció hace años…- apretó un poco la mano de la chica y ella no supo que decir.- Estoy tan solo, esperaba al menos encontrarme a Ladybug pero todos acordamos no salir esta noche y ahora…

-Chat Noir.- él voltea a verla y de repente es abrazado por Marinette.- No estás solo. Feliz Navidad Chat Noir.-esas simples palabras bastaron para que Chat Noir volviera a sonreír y abrazara a Marinette, así estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que el felino se separa.

-Gracias my princess, por ésta vez la princesa salva a su caballero de brillante armadura.

-¿Solo esta vez? ¿Y qué hay cuando el Evillustrador nos encerró en esa caja de cristal?

-Yo te saqué de allí.

-Pero porque te dije como salir con tu bastón.- dijo sonriendo a Chat que torció un poco la boca pero al final suspira.

-Bien, entonces te debo la vida dos veces, ¿cómo puede este felino pagarle a tan hermosa princesa?

-No tienes que hacer nada, pero si necesitas hablar de algo, puedes venir y tocar mi ventana.

-Gracias, así lo haré. Bien, creo que debo de irme.

-Espera, ya vuelvo.- ella bajó un momento, Chat Noir la esperó paciente y pronto ella regresó con una bolsa.- Esto es para ti. Son unas madalenas que hicimos, nos pidieron tantas que al final hicimos de más por si acaso.- los ojos de Chat brillaron al ver el interior de la bolsa.

-Bien, has salvado mi vida tres veces. Por cierto, lindo collar.

-¿Co-collar? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno fue un…regalo de un amigo muy querido y…

-¿Lo quieres mucho?-esperó la respuesta de Marinette y notó entonces un sonrojo que le pareció adorable.

-Sí, lo quiero mucho, pero soy muy atolondrada para hablar con él.

-¿Y eso por qué?-tenía curiosidad, era verdad que Marinette tartamudeaba mucho con él, pero con otros no era así.

-Pues se me traba la lengua. Y es que Adrien es una persona muy especial para mí.- Chat miró a Marinette contemplar el cielo, la luz de la luna resaltó las facciones, el brillante cabello azulado de Marinette y esos preciosos ojos azul cielo, un furioso sonrojo apareció y se tapó la boca. Ella volteó a verle y le sonrió. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver esos ojos, y por un momento pensó ver a su lady frente a él y se paralizó.- ¿Chat?

-Ah, yo…lo siento, gracias por el regalo.-intentó tranquilizarse pero casi se pega con el barandal.- Yo…debo irme, vendré a visitarte luego my princess, es una promesa.

-Es una promesa. Nos vemos Chat, oh y…tal vez tengas suerte de encontrar a Ladybug, quién sabe, en ésta noche todo puede pasar.-Chat sonríe más tranquilo y asiente.

-Gracias. Nos vemos.- le guiñó el ojo y se fue, ella lo vio marcharse encima de las azoteas y sonrió.

-Nos vemos Chat.

Chat Noir llegó a la torre y allí contempló a la ciudad, abrió la bolsa y se llevó a la bolsa una madalena que saboreó en todo momento. Tomó otra y sonrió ampliamente lamiéndose los dedos.

-Tal vez…no vea a Ladybug, pero gracias Marinette.- se dijo a sí mismo y tomó otra madalena.

-Veo que no soy la única en salir a jugar.- casi se le atora el pedazo de pan y al voltear ve a su lady con una bolsa grande a su costado.

-¿Ladybug?

-Feliz navidad chaton. Te traje un regalo.-del bolso sacó una caja y Chat tomó el regalo envuelto en papel verde con gatos sorprendido.

-¿Para mí?

-Ábrelo.- Chat no lo dudo, hizo pedazos el papel y parte de la caja con sus garras para encontrarse con una bufanda tejida de color verde con una huella de gato de color negra en cada lado de la bufanda.- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta!

-Me alegro, me tomo tiempo poder hacerla.

-¿T-Tú la hiciste?

-Sí.- Chat sonrió y se la puso, el felino ronroneó al sentir l suave bufanda.

-Es tan cálida. Oh, pero my lady yo no tengo…- Ladybug coloca su dedo índice en sus labios para callarlo.

-No tienes qué, tú siempre estás a mi lado, ya sea en batalla o apoyándome. Por eso y más gracias.

-Siempre estaré para usted my lady.- tomó su mano y extrañamente la sensación se le hizo familiar.

-¿Había reunión y no sabía?- Vulpine apareció saltando de una viga a otra.- Mi intuición me decía que debía aparecerme por estos lugares, qué bueno que siempre le hago caso.

-Vulpine, toma, feliz navidad.-Ladybug le lanza una cajita, Vulpine la atrapa y se sienta para abrirla.

-Wow, un nuevo adorno para mi celular, jaja, este zorrito se parece Sain, aunque más simpático.

-Me alegro que te gustara.-le dijo Ladybug y Chat Noir sonrió.

-Me gusta más mi regalo, este fue hecho a mano por mi bichito.

-Presumido…

-Hablando de regalos.-Ladybug le entregó una caja a Chat Noir.- Es para Plagg, es un camembert añejado, espero le guste.

-Oh my lady, me da primero un buen regalo y ahora me tortura con el queso, Plagg estará insoportable.

-Veo que la fiesta apenas inicia.- Bee apareció con una gran bolsa en su mano.- Y pensé que nos tomaríamos la noche libre pero algo me decía que debía venir y traer esto.-dice mostrando la gran bolsa.- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Traje de todo.

-Genial, subamos al mirador.- sugirió Vulpine.

-Bee.- Ladybug le dio una cajita y ella al abrirla sonríe.- No es la gran cosa pero…

-Cintas para el cabello. Gracias, son muy lindas.- sonrió y fue la primera en ir hacia el mirador seguida de Vulpine. Ladybug miró a Chat Noir que ahora sonreía mirando la ciudad.

-Chat, vamos.

-Ya voy my lady, sólo pienso que soy muy afortunado.-Ladybug sonríe y asiente.

-No por ser un gatito negro tendrás mala suerte. Vamos.- Ladybug fue con sus compañeros y Chat se rió. Fue con sus compañeros, Bee sacó varios refractarios con un montón de comida y todos comieron lo que había, eso sí, Chat Noir cuidó su bufanda impidiendo que se manchara y no le dio a nadie de las madalenas que tenía. Fue una noche tranquila y divertida para los héroes que para su sorpresa comenzó a nevar. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus hogares, cuando Adrien llegó a su casa Plagg voló y destrozó el papel donde el oloroso queso estaba.

-¡La amo! Es tan buena. Mi precioso…precioso…

-Solo aléjalo de mí.- Adrien ya se había puesto su pijama y miró los regalos que había recibido, la chaqueta de Marinette, la bufanda de Ladybug y no olvidar las madalenas que puso en su cajón.- Tengo mucha suerte después de todo. Buenas noches Plagg.

-Buenas noches. Te veré en la mañana mi vida.-le dijo a su queso y se fue a acostar, Adrien antes de dormir vio su celular, miró las fotografías de su madre y sonrió.

-Feliz navidad mamá.- Adrien de inmediato se durmió, pero Plagg mueve sus orejas al escuchar un ruido afuera, se asoma y ve un auto llegar, se esconde cuando la persona en arribar llega al cuarto de Adrien, Gabriel Agreste mira a su hijo, se sienta a su lado contemplándolo dormir, Plagg se asoma un poco para ver aquella escena, Gabriel nota que su hijo tenía el celular en mano, se lo quita con cuidado y al presionar un botón ve la imagen de su esposa con su hijo, acaricia la pantalla del aparato y mira a su hijo.

-Feliz navidad Adrien.-acomoda algunos mechones del cabello de Adrien, deja su celular en la cómoda junto a la cama y se marcha, Plagg sale de su escondite para ir a ver el celular y ver la misma imagen, el felino suspira y ve a su portador dormir.

Juliet dormía en su cama cuando escucha un ruido, se mueve perezosa en la cama y se levanta tropezando con las sábanas, se levanta quitándose las sábanas de las piernas y mira por la ventana, no ve nada, iba a regresar a su cama cuando vuelve a escuchar como tocan la ventana, voltea y abre la ventana, su sorpresa es grande al ver a Vulpine allí.

-¿T-Tú?

-Tranquila, ¿no te enteraste? Soy tu santa secreto.-le dijo guiñando un ojo y le tendió una cajita. Ella la tomó, le gustó el papel azul que uso para el regalo, tan azul como sus ojos, abrió la cajita y se sorprendió de ver un anillo plateado con un pequeño corazón.

-E-Esto es…

-Eres una chica muy especial, dulce y amable, única, admirable, por eso te entrego esto para que sepas que tienes mi corazón contigo.-ella se sonroja no sabiendo qué decir.

-Y-Yo no te tengo un regalo…

-No importa, con ver tus ojos me bastan.- con cuidado toma su rostro para admirar esos ojos grises tan claros que lo cautivaban, se acercó un poco, parecía que iba a besarla pero se detiene, sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.- Ya es tarde y deberías dormir. Buenas noches ángel.-dicho aquello fue a la ventana y se marchó, Juliet tardó en reaccionar y fue a la ventana pero él se había ido, la cierra y mira el anillo suspirando. Breezy que había visto todo se acerca a su portadora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te hubiese mejor dado un apasionado beso.- Juliet se sonroja.

-¡Breezy! ¡Ah!-cae de nuevo por culpa de las sábanas pero con la caja en mano y sonríe de nuevo suspirando enamorada.

La nieve cubrió la ciudad de Paris por completo, todos al despertar se dedicaron a estar con sus familias, algunos se llevaron una grata sorpresa al despertar y otros al recordar la noche anterior, como fuera, la felicidad de ese día no podía ser opacada…

Esa mañana la televisión transmitía el noticiero donde el alcalde realizaba un anuncio importante.

-Gracias a la grandiosa idea que me inspiró mi hija, he decidido hacer la fiesta de Año Nuevo invitando a nuestros héroes en la Gran Gala. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vulpine y Queen Bee, ¡como invitados especiales!- Marinette casi se atraganta con un pan, Adrien se quedó paralizado, Claude escupió la leche que se estaba tomando y Juliet casi se desmaya…tenían un serio problema.

…

 **Ufff! Me dedique de lleno a éste capítulo y espero no haberlos decepcionado. Como sea…**

 **El siguiente capítulo regresan los akumas, la identidad de uno de nuestros héroes estará en peligro, ¿Quién será? Y lo más importante, ¿se sabrá su identidad? ¿Dónde quedó la bolita? Bien! Gracias por seguir esta historia que constara sólo de 26 capítulos, como la primera temporada, Gracias por sus reviews y una disculpa si ahora en las respuestas no contesto a alguien ya que hubo un problema con los reviews hace días. Gracias a todos por seguirme y leerme, estoy ultra feliz…*se suena la nariz* Acepto pizzas, postres y demás excepto tomatazos, gracias, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Deidydbz y Forever MK NH** – Gracias por seguirme y que les guste la historia XD

 **Princess Viris Potter –** Jaja, bueno el zorro quiere a Tikki pero ella solo tiene corazón para Plagg. XD

 **Nelm Unicorn –** Gracias por seguirme en ambas historias, y sí, se empezará a enamorar de Marinette y que bueno que te gustan los kwamis. XD

 **Gwen Mcbain –** Y a mí me encantan tus historias, el de Sagira x Asim lo adoro, igual es mi shippeo XD

 **1397L –** Y se la ganó. XD Pues…supongo que le dice princesa porque como él ve a la dulce y tierna Marinette como alguien indefensa y él se ve como el caballero de brillante armadura listo para salvarla, hice alusión a eso gracias a tu pregunta. XD

 **ZarcortFan25** – En realidad la idea era que ustedes le pusieran ese "Woaaaa" cuando Plagg dijera eso. XD Gracias por seguirme y saludos especiales también a Chanel y Marisse, y espero seguir leyendo igual su trabajo :3

 **HijaDeFrazel** –Pues si me interesa usar el Nathloe y Lila tal vez perdone a Ladybug, pero falta mucho. Y de celos…aún habrá no te preocupes XD

 **Mep y Guest** – Sufren lo mismo que sufrimos todos. Pero tengamos esperanza que al menos en la siguiente temporada tenga al menos una mínima de razón.

 **Valentina –** Los reviews de todos también me alegran mis días, y espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos.

 **KasuAlecita –** Lo sé, Plagg es tan lindo, y Adrien ya tiene a los suegros en la bolsa, que bueno que te gustaran esos momentos y espero que te siga gustando la historia de aquí en adelante.


	17. Año Nuevo

**Ok, sorry la tardanza, como habré escrito anteriormente el calor por acá me impide escribir, pero el clima ha mejorado e intento ser más rápida, pero no pidan milagros, aun seguiré actualizando una vez a la semana al menos hasta que mi cabeza no esté tan caliente. En fin, disculpen la espera, en serio y como compensación aquí tenemos un ESPECIAL!, Espero que les guste. Ante todo… Comenzamos!**

…

Capítulo 17.

Año nuevo.

La noche había caído, todos estaban listos para reunirse a la hora acordada, corrían por encima de las hermosas calles de Paris que estaban adornadas de un bello blanco de las últimas nevadas, sus alientos eran visibles por el frío de la noche dejando atrás una estela de vapor, al llegar a la Torre Eiffel todos al verse sonrieron.

-Bueno, antes de comenzar la patrulla debemos hablar de algo muy importante.- dijo Ladybug juntando sus manos.

-Si te refieres a la fiesta de año nuevo bichito, ya todos estamos enterados de eso.-respondió Chat Noir con una gran sonrisa.

-Y todos sabemos a quién darle las gracias de eso.- Vulpine suspiró y todos hicieron igual.

-Sé que esto puede generar un problema.- dijo Ladybug intentando amenizar l noticia.- Pero es necesario que vayamos, Chat Noir y yo hemos asistido a algunos eventos antes y no es tan malo.

-Solo hay un problema my lady, la invitación dice explícitamente gala, y no creo que ir con nuestros trajes de noche sean del agrado de algunos.

-Eso ya lo había pensado Chat.- sonrió Ladybug y todos le miraron.- He descubierto gracias a Tikki que podemos ir a la gala sin problema, al parecer nuestros kwamis pueden cambiar nuestros atuendos a unos más acordes con el evento.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Vulpine sorprendido.- Oh cielos, entonces no sé si estar feliz o tener miedo de lo que mi kwami vaya a ser.- Chat igual suspiró.

-Yo debería tener más miedo, apuesto que tu kwami no tiene un sentido del humor tan negro.

-Bueno ya basta.- intervino Ladybug casi riéndose de sus compañeros.- Aclarado el asunto ¿tienen algún problema en ir?- Chat Noir toma la mano de su lady.

-Si usted va a ir estaré encantado de ver su nuevo atuendo, este gatito podría ser su pareja.

-Iremos todos juntos Chat.- contestó Ladybug quitando su mano con cuidado.

-Pero podríamos perder al zorrito y a la abeja en la fiesta.

-Yo no tengo planes para el Año Nuevo, así que será divertido.-dijo Vulpine poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca en una pose despreocupada.

-¿Qué hay de ti Bee?- preguntó Ladybug.

-No iré.- respondió de forma seca y todos le miraron, ella contemplaba la ciudad con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tienes planes para ese día?-preguntó Ladybug y Bee frunció el ceño.

-No, pero no quiero ir.- Vulpine se acercó a su compañera y puso su mano en el hombro.

-Vamos Bee, será divertido, la música, los fanáticos, la comida…- Bee quitó la mano de su compañero sin ser brusca.

-No me incluyan en el plan de una niña malcriada, odio las fiestas y no me pondré un tonto vestido o traje de gala para eso.- dijo molesta pero sin alzar la voz, Vulpine al escucharle frunce el ceño.

-Oh, la reina de hielo ha hablado.

-¿Disculpa?- ella le mira molesta.- No te afecta que yo no vaya. A ninguno.

-¡Claro que sí abejita! Pero tú pareces totalmente ajena a todo, ¿segura que al menos sabes el significado de la palabra diversión? Porque en serio eres una aguafiestas.

-¡Tú no…!- iba a responderle pero no puede, las palabras mueren en su boca y Ladybug y Chat Noir intervienen.

-Oigan chicos, tranquilos, no es bueno que las parejas se peleen.-dijo en broma Chat Noir y Vulpine le da la espalda a su compañera.

-No fastidies gato, no entiendo por qué se niega a ir a un evento a nuestro honor, es tan aburrida siempre…- Bee apretó los puños sin responder y Ladybug la tomó de los hombros.

-Bee, vamos a patrullar. Ustedes chicos les toca el sur, nosotras el norte.- antes de decir algo más Ladybug toma su yoyo y se aleja de la torre al igual que Bee, Chat al ver eso mira a Vulpine de mala gana.

-Genial, me he quedado con el zorrito.

-Y yo con el gatito.- dijo de mal humor.

-Oye, en vez de ser tan egoísta deberías pensar en tu compañera, tal vez tiene algún problema, ¿no lo has pensado?

-¡Bah! Lo que pasa es que ella no sabe divertirse.- Chat rueda los ojos.

-Piensa un poco en lo que dices, todos tenemos nuestras cosas cuando no llevamos el traje de héroes, ven vámonos, mientras más rápido terminemos la patrulla más rápido podremos reunirnos e irnos.- Chat se va y Vulpine iba a seguirle pero se detiene un momento, mira a dirección donde las chicas se fueron y baja la cabeza.

-Que tonto…- se golpea la frente y después se deja caer para tomar impulso de la torre y seguir a su compañero.

Encima de la catedral de Notre-Dame, Bee y Ladybug miraban la ciudad, Ladybug miró a su compañera, parecía decaída.

-No hagas caso a lo que dice Vulpine, él es algo impulsivo.

-Lo que dijo es cierto…

-Bee, no digas eso. Sabes, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de la fiesta, pero habrá muchas personas esperando vernos y no deseo desilusionar a nadie, créeme, ya me ha pasado.

-Ladybug…

-Mira, sino te sientes cómoda no te obligaré a ir, pero muchos esperan que vayamos, y… te propongo algo, si vas, deja que te vean y puedes irte cuando quieras, ¿qué tal?- Bee pareció pensárselo pero al final sonríe y asiente.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes, y sé que no hablamos mucho pero si tienes algún problema o pasa algo soy toda oídos.

-Claro, aunque, si quieres saber nunca me va bien en las fiestas, por eso las evito.

-Pues haremos que ésta sea una fiesta que no olvides, en el buen sentido de la palabra, ven, tenemos mucho que patrullar y después volvemos a la torre.

-Yo…preferiría volver a casa directo.- desvió la vista avergonzada de su actitud anterior, Ladybug asiente tomando su hombro.

-Entiendo. Vamos.- ambas se sonrieron y siguieron con la patrulla.

No tardaron mucho para terminar, frustraron un robo y los maleantes fueron entregados a la policía, Ladybug al llegar a la torre se encontró con los chicos.

-¡My lady! Ya pensaba que me dejarías sólo con éste zorro… ¿y Bee?

-Ella se sentía muy cansada, tuvo que regresar a su hogar.

-Oh…-Chat miró a Vulpine que bajó la vista y apretó los dientes.

-Yo también me voy, adiós.- se fue sin mirarlos y Chat Noir suspiró.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Confiemos en que sí, después de todo ellos son compañeros.

-Es una lástima que no compartan nuestra química bichito.- acercó su rostro a ella y Ladybug lo empujó con su dedo índice.

-¿Y eso me debe hacer sentir mejor? Bien, creo que es hora de irme también.

-My lady, si me permite decir tengo curiosidad de ver cómo ira a la gala.

-La curiosidad mato al gato Chat.

-¿Chistes de gatos? Me gusta como suenan en usted, pero no sólo es eso, también me halaga decir que hace tiempo no se queja que le llame bichito.

-Claro que sí, pero se me olvida, gracias por recordármelo, no soy tu bichito Chat. Nos vemos.- lanzó el yoyo y Chat la miró irse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Su caballero la esperará my lady.

Esa mañana Marinette estaba despierta desde temprano, miró algunos bocetos dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Aún no te decides por cuál vestido quieres lucir esta noche?

-Es que no sé Tikki…

-Mira, tú decide y yo hago el trabajo, fue bueno que te dijera del cambio antes de que te pusieras algo encima del traje.

-Y lo agradezco, hubiese sido muy incómodo, pero no me decido Tikki, todos son bonitos pero…

-Entonces por qué no haces uno acorde a ti Marinette, a quién eres y cómo eres.

-¿Quién soy? Tal vez…¡ya lo tengo!- comenzó a hacer el dibujo, la parte de arriba del vestido tenía un corte estilo oriental, sin mangas, lo borró e hizo que la tela fue en V invertida para dejar más expuestos los hombros, el vestido caía libremente, borró otra parte y dibujo un corte al costado izquierdo de la larga falda arriba de la rodilla y en las orillas dibujó unos holanes negros para darle un toque como el de los antiguos vestidos franceses, junto con eso donde iba su inseparable yoyo a un costado suyo como si fuera un bolso, lo coloreó, rojo con puntos negros, se dibujó a sí misma con peinado alto, zapatos de tacón negros- ¡VOILA!- Tikki al ver el dibujo sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Qué opinas Tikki?

-Marinette definitivamente ¡serás la más hermosa de la fiesta!- Tikki abraza a Marinette y ambas admiran el dibujo del vestido.

Adrien tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, allí, en el despacho de su padre, había recibido una noticia de su progenitor.

-¿C-Cómo que voy a ir en tu lugar?

-Como escuchaste, por regresar antes del viaje se presentó algo urgente y debo terminarlo, sería muy mal visto que al menos no enviara a alguien que me representara en aquel evento.

-Oh, ya veo.- intentó sonreír pero la sonrisa no le salía natural.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-¡NO! Quiero decir, claro que iré en tu nombre papá.

-Bien, eso es todo, Natalie dejó el traje de esta noche en tu habitación.

-Gracias papá…-se fue a su cuarto donde apenas cerró la puerta Plagg fue a su encuentro ya que veía la televisión.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te regaño?

-No, no me regañó, sólo que…voy a ir a la gala de Año Nuevo.

-Eso ya lo sé, Chat Noir y los héroes de Paris.

-No, no entiendes, papá quiere que vaya como Adrien.

-Oh…eso es un problema, entonces vas a ir como Adrien y no como Chat Noir.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Ladybug y a los otros, pero tampoco puedo faltar como Adrien.- se deja caer en su sillón y Plagg se acerca sin antes tomar un pedazo de queso.- ¡Agh! Aleja ese apesto queso de mí.

-No insultes el queso, el queso no tiene la culpa de tus problemas, si te dieras tu tiempo sabrías que el queso es la solución a todo. El queso es el centro del universo…-dijo con voz enigmática pero Adrien bufó.

-Dudo mucho que un pedazo apestoso de queso pueda ayudarme a ser Adrien y Chat Noir a la vez…- de repente se levanta.- O tal vez… Plagg, por una vez en tu vida me temo que tienes razón.

-¿No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado?

Ya era tarde, todos debían reunirse justo a unos minutos antes de las siete, Juliet miró el reloj, apenas pasaban de las seis, suspiró y tomó un libro de su librero, en su mano derecha se veía el anillo de plata que había recibido, el anillo era grande y tuvo que ponerlo en su pulgar, mientras Breezy miraba algunas revistas de moda.

-¡Ya me decidí! ¡Definitivamente ya tengo el estilo perfecto para la abeja reina que somos! Es atrevido, elegante y fuerte, ¡serás la sensación!

-Yo no iré…-dijo mirando a su kwami y Breezy lanza un bufido.

-¡Juliet! Es una fiesta en su honor, para los cuatro héroes, no tres, a ver.- se pone encima de la cabeza de su portadora.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la fiesta?

-No sólo es esta fiesta, son todas.

-No entiendo…- Juliet baja los hombros y cierra su libro.

-No soy buena en las fiestas.- le confesó a su kwami.- De niña no me invitaban a las fiestas y si lo hacían era como un bicho raro, siempre era la que nunca encajaba, incluso si yo intentaba hacer una fiesta nadie iba bueno excepto…mi…solo tuve un amigo y cuando él me invitaba me quedaba sola y nadie se me acercaba. Todo lo que dijo Vulpine era lo mismo que todos pensaban de mí, que soy aburrida, fría…o extraña.- dijo con el ceño fruncido y su kwami suspira y vuela poniéndose frente a su portadora.

-Eso es mentira, ¡mírate! Eres una súper heroína que salva Paris, eres bella, lista, valiente, amable y tal vez aún tengas problemas con expresarte pero allí está tu verdadero ser, y muchos lo ven con o sin antifaz.- Juliet sonríe a su kwami.- Esos que te ignoraron no saben lo que se perdían, pero si ves alguno dime y me hare cargo de ellos y ese zorrito no se salva de una buena paliza.- Juliet se ríe fuerte, se sujeta el estómago y después acuna a su kwami entre sus manos.

-Gracias Breezy, ¿te he dicho que eres la mejor?

-No lo suficiente, pero adelante, soy toda oídos.- Breezy vuela de las manos de su portadora y Juliet mira el reloj.

-Espero que el vestido que me hagas no incluya rayas negras en todas partes.- Breezy al escucharla no puede evitar dar unas vueltas en el aire por la alegría mientras su portadora sonreía divertida por la actitud de la kwami.

Claude suspiró de nuevo, miró por la ventana y bajó los hombros.

-Genial, ahora soy yo quien no desea ir a la fiesta.

-Tú tuviste la culpa.- le dijo Sain mientras comía una papa.- Sino hubieras dicho esas cosas Bee no se hubiera molestado y todo estaría normal entre ustedes dos.

-Es que a veces Bee se comporta tan… no lo sé.

-Pues en tus palabras es "aburrida", "fría", "aguafiestas"- Claude se deja caer en la cama ocultando su rostro con una almohada.

-Soy un idiota…

-Eso no te lo discuto.

-Me emocioné tanto con la fiesta que no pude pensar en otra cosa, desde que soy héroe no puedo evitar emocionarme, y ahora hay una fiesta en nuestro honor ¿qué hago? Lo echo a perder con mi compañera de equipo. No me importó lo que sentía, soy un insensible de lo peor, deberían golpearme y dejarme de cabeza en la Torre Eiffel.- Sain suspira y mira el reloj.

-Mira, cometiste un error, pero no es el fin del mundo. Puedes arreglarlo, dile las mismas cosas que me estás diciendo e incluye un "lo siento" en cada oración que digas. Bee es comprensiva, entenderá que tu cerebro no trabajaba cuando decías eso.

-¿Debería sentirme mejor?

-Soy un kwami que ha vivido más de cinco mil años, mis consejos valen oro, deberías aprovecharlos.-dijo cruzándose de bracitos y Claude suspira pero esta vez con un sonrisa.

-Sain, te ganaste una bolsa extra grande cuando regresemos de la fiesta. Vamos.- dijo levantándose recuperando su ánimo.- Y si Bee no va a la fiesta aunque me tome toda la noche la buscaré y pediré disculpas.

-Así me gusta chico. ¡Hora de la fiesta!

Ladybug fue la primera en llegar, el vestido rojo de puntos negros caía perfecto en aquella falda en holanes negros con una abertura mostrando su pierna, se había hecho un peinado alto tal y como usaba antes en la escuela y una cinta roja caía de éste, atrás de su espalda era otro panorama del vestido, se veía la unión del cuello y la mitad de su espalda estaba descubierta, por último llevaba unos guantes largos de color negro que apenas sobrepasaban sus codos, medias oscuras y zapatos de tacón negros, dejó el yoyo alrededor de su cintura como siempre y miró el cielo.

-Primera en llegar, ojala lleguen pronto.- de repente su yoyo emite un sonido, alguien la llamaba, de inmediato contestó y vio a Chat Noir.- Chat, ¿qué pasa? ¿Algún akuma está haciendo de las suyas?

-N-No my lady sólo que…llegaré justo cuando ustedes lleguen, no podré reunirme en la torre como acordamos.

-Oh, entiendo, apenas llegue Vulpine aguardaremos si Bee llega y esperaremos justo frente al hotel, ¿te parece bien?

-Gracias my lady, salva a este gatito. Y debo decir que aún con el comunicador se ve purrciosa, ya quiero verla en vivo.

-Adiós Chat.- cortó la comunicación y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-¡Ladybug!- Vulpine cayó casi a lado de ella, el zorro vestía casi totalmente de blanco, el smoking, la camisa, guantes y hasta los zapatos, lo único de color eran el chaleco color naranja ya que no llevaba corbata, la camisa estaba abierta los primeros dos botones dándole un aire elegante pero rebelde, el escudo estaba atrás escondido por el saco y aún tenía el adorno de su cabello que era eran lo único intacto del zorro.

-Vulpine, me alegra verte.

-Pensé que se me haría tarde, pero ¿qué paso con el minino?

-Chat dijo que llegaría cuando nosotros llegáramos allá, así que tendremos que esperarlo enfrente.

-Y… ¿Bee vendrá?- pregunta nervioso, Ladybug sonríe y mira hacia la ciudad.

-No lo sé, pero si la conozco estoy segura que sí.

-Eso espero…

-¿Qué esperas?- Vulpine volteó al escuchar la voz de la abeja y al verla no puede evitar quedarse mudo. Queen Bee tenía un vestido color amarillo de escote de corazón con un tirante un poco grueso en su hombro derecho, el vestido se ajustaba hasta su cadera donde la falda terminaba en un corte transversal hacia la izquierda por encima de las rodillas, vestía una chaqueta negra ajustada de manga larga y corta hasta media espalda, unos guantes cortos negros que apenas cubrían parte de su mano, botines negros y medias de color café, no tenía su típico sombrero amarillo de franjas negras, su peinado había cambiado ligeramente, la coleta seguía en el mismo lado pero más baja dejando caer por completo los rizos por su hombro hacia adelante, como si fuera un adorno la cerbatana estaba amarrada esta vez por una cinta negra en su pierna derecha.

-¡Bee!- Ladybug fue y abrazó a su compañera.- Te vez preciosa.

-Gracias, creo que mi kwami quiso darme un estilo elegante y rebelde para la fiesta, aunque creo que me falto la boina negra para completar el estilo militar.- bromeó y entonces Vulpine se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo…- Ladybug entendió y sonrió.

-Los dejaré solos un momento.- lanzó su yoyo arriba de ellos y Vulpine agradeció por aquella privacidad.

-Bee, yo quería disculparme, lo siento.

-No, está bien, mi actitud no fue la correcta.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí, en serio siento mucho haberte dicho aquellas cosas, tal vez esto de la fiesta me guste, pero no significa que tú igual sientas lo mismo, lo siento en serio, no pensé que esto podría ser incómodo para ti, fui muy egoísta, perdón.- ella le mira con grandes ojos, sonríe y su antifaz oculta gran parte de su sonrojo.

-Gracias, y solo necesitaba una disculpa, no cuatro.

-Sain pensó que más de uno serviría.- ella rió, una bonita risa cantarina que le hizo sentir un leve escalofrío.

-Entonces le agradeceré después.- le guiña el ojo y ella mira hacia arriba donde Ladybug les observaba, a la sonrisa de Bee, Ladybug sonríe y baja de nuevo con ellos.

-Bien, debemos irnos.- lanza su yoyo a los edificios y se cuelga, Vulpine hace una reverencia a Bee.

-Las damas primero.

-Muy amable.- ella saltó y al llegar donde unos edificios tomó su cerbatana y disparó un par de proyectiles que se unieron en una especie de banda elástica, cayó para tomar impulso y la banda desapareció, Vulpine suspira, este salta con su gran agilidad para alcanzar a sus compañeras.

La limosina llegó a las puertas del Grand Hotel, Adrien suspiró nervioso, vestía un sencillo smoking negro y una camisa blanca, Natalie que iba a lado suyo vestía un vestido púrpura de corte de sirena, una estola café alrededor de sus hombros para mitigar el frío, y en mano un bolso donde tenía su celular y agenda, el único que vestía normal era el Gorila.

-Llegará y se presentará, necesita saludar a algunos socios de su padre y apenas termine el evento a media noche nos iremos.

-Entiendo…-intentó verse tranquilo pero estaba nervioso, al abrir las puertas caminó por la alfombra roja acompañado de Natalie, pero todavía no llegaba a la puerta cuando Chloe hace acto de presencia.

-¡Adrichoo!- se le lanzó encima y le abrazó efusiva para después separarse.- No pensé que vendrías, ¿te gusta mi nuevo vestido? Fue hecho exclusivamente para mí.- dijo presumiendo un vestido amarillo de corte de sirena como el de Natalie, sólo que el escote en forma de corazón era de color blanco y tenía un peinado más alto, recogido por completo y adornado con brillantes.

-Ah, te ves bien Chloe, debemos entrar, ¿no?

-Claro, y ésta noche serás mi pareja.- lo tomó efusivamente del brazo y lo jaló hacia adentro, donde los colores predominantes en los adornos eran dorado y blanco.- ¿Te gusta? Yo me hice cargo de todos los detalles de la fiesta, espero te gusten.

-Son muy bonitos Chloe…-miró la hora, debía quitarse a ambas mujeres de encima.- Ah, ¡Chloe! ¿No vas a esperar a que venga Ladybug para recibirla?

-¡Es cierto! Qué desconsiderada soy, pero apenas termine te iré a buscar.

-Tómate tu tiempo.- cuando la rubia se fue Natalie suspiró y miró su agenda.

-Bien, debemos ir al salón para… ¿Adrien?- vio que el rubio no estaba.- ¿Adrien?- suspiró y fue a buscarle, él se había escabullido aprovechando la distracción y escapado por las escaleras de emergencia donde no había nadie.

-Bien, eso me dará tiempo, ¿listo Plagg?

-Adoro estar dentro de tus bolsillos, ¡puedo oler el camembert llamándome!

\- Plagg, no te atrevas a comerte ningún queso hasta que sea realmente necesario.

-Sí ya sé, ya sé, así podrás ser Chat Noir y Adrien a la vez.

-Bien, Plagg, Transfórmame.- en poco Chat Noir aparecía, vestía un smoking negro, las mangas se parecían a las de su traje y con unos gemelos en forma de pata de gato plateados en cada manga, unos guantes negros con sus garras, un chaleco de color verde, camisa blanca, y en vez de corbata tenía su típico cascabel, el cinturón era el mismo con la cola, el cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás dejando unos mechones rebeldes libres y su bastón estaba donde siempre escondido por el saco del traje.- Nada mal Plagg, ahora a reunirnos con los demás.

Todos veían desde arriba del edificio del frente la gran alfombra roja, las luces, el Gran Hotel parecía relucir en oro esa noche.

-Chat está tardando.-Ladybug miró la hora, no podrían esperarlo siempre.- Le llamaré para saber dónde está.

-¿Se preocupa tanto por mí my lady?- todos voltean y ven al felino justo al otro lado del techo, Chat Noir al ver a su lady vestida así creyó que nada resplandecía más que ella.

-Chat Noir…-la voz de Ladybug le pareció más suave y lenta, todo desapareció alrededor.

-¿Sí my lady?- se acercó con una sonrisa boba a ella pero despierta de su encanto al sentir el dedo de su lady en la frente para que guarde su distancia.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, este gato tuvo que afilarse las garras antes de venir.

-Bien, puesto que ya estamos todos creo que es hora de la gran entrada.- todos asintieron y saltaron al mismo tiempo, y apenas tocaron el suelo los gritos de las personas que aguardaban casi podría dejarlos sordos, los flashes de las cámaras, los fanáticos que tenían una prenda haciendo alusión a alguno de ellos, Ladybug le dio un codazo a Chat Noir al ver un cartel donde le proponían matrimonio y éste le hizo voltear donde varias personas iban completamente vestidos de rojo con puntos negros, Vulpine lanzó besos a unas chicas que eran sus admiradoras haciéndolas gritar, Bee en cambio vio a una pequeña niña con un gorro parecido al suyo, se agachó para cargarla y hacer que los padres le tomaran unas fotos con la pequeñita.

-¡LADYBUG!- apenas llegaron a las puertas y de inmediato la heroína de puntos sintió su brazo ser atrapado por Chloe.- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que vendrías.

-Por supuesto Chloe, después de todo fue muy amable de tu parte el convencer al alcalde en invitarnos.

-En realidad esta fiesta la planee yo, ¡ya quiero presentarte como mi amiga! ¡Y te ves preciosa! Bueno, no tanto como yo, pero no importa, ¡Ven por favor!- en ese momento el alcalde hizo lujo de presencia frente a los héroes en las escaleras de la entrada que estaban adornadas con pliegos dorados y jarrones enormes llenos de flores blancas.

-¡Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vulpine y Queen Bee! Es un gran honor poder verlos y tenerlos en ésta fiesta.

-El honor es nuestro alcalde.- dice Ladybug y siente cómo Chloe se le pega más.

-Estaré ansioso de verlos juntos cuando toquemos las doce campanadas a medianoche arriba, yo blandiré la bandera de Francia justo cuando los fuegos artificiales comiencen.

-No nos lo perderíamos alcalde…

-Papá…-Chloe miró a su padre haciendo un puchero y el alcalde se ríe.

-Mi hija es una gran fan de usted Ladybug, se la encargo mucho.

-Y-Yo…

-¡Nos vamos a divertir como nunca! ¡Vamos mi queridísima amiga!

-Chat…-Ladybug le miró esperando su salvación, Chat Noir sonríe divertido, pero entonces ve a Natalie pasar por el salón y parecía molesta.

-Aah… juró que la rescataré si las cosas se ponen peor, por ahora intente divertirse.

-¿Chat Noir?- Ladybug le mira confundida para después verlo irse por el elevador.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Vamos Ladybug, ven conmigo!- le jaló Chloe y Ladubug mira a sus otros compañeros.

-Chicos…- Bee toma del brazo a Vulpine y sonríe a su compañera.

-Suerte con tu gran amiga Ladybug, diviértete.- agita la mano despidiéndose de Ladybug que parece querer correr, cuando se van Vulpine mira confuso a su compañera.

-¿No vamos a ayudarla?

\- Claro, pero primero quiero checar la mesa de postres.- Vulpine se sorprende un momento pero termina por sonreír.

-El buffet, no te conocía ese lado tan perverso abejita.- ella se separa de él y da unos pasos antes de voltear a verlo.

-Hay cosas que no conoces de mí, no juzgues a un libro por su portada zorrito.-sonríe y empieza a caminar al interior del gran salón, Vulpine se ríe a lo bajo y va a lado de su compañera.

Natalie buscó entre el montón de gente, todos parecían emocionados por la llegada de los héroes pero ella no, tenía un objetivo y no se distraería con ninguna otra cosa. De repente su ceño fruncido desaparece al ver a Adrien hablar con unas personas, todos mayores que él, cuando se acerca a él, Adrien ya se estaba despidiendo de ellos.

-Oh, hola Natalie, te estuve buscando.

-¿En serio?

-De inmediato me puse a hablar con algunos socios y conocidos de papá, los he saludado tal y como me has dicho que haga.- Natalie lo mira como si desease escudriñar y ver qué ocultaba el joven, pero suspira y pone su mano en la cabeza cerca de sufrir una migraña.

-Solo le pido de favor que no vuelva a desaparecer así.

-Entendido, te avisaré si voy a otra parte.

-Bien, sigamos. Solo recuerda Adrien, sonríe y saluda a quienes se acerquen a ti y…- un grupo de personas pasa entre ellos dos, todos iban a ver a los héroes de Paris, pero apenas ese grupo pasa Adrien había desaparecido otra vez.- … No puede ser.- suspiró frustrada.- No creo que me paguen demasiado para esto.

Chloe tiró de Ladybug por todo el salón y todos se acercaban para hablar con la heroína pero cierta rubia parecía que solo la quería para ella.

-Oh, siento mucho no haber podido usar tus aretes pero no me combinaban con el vestido, ¿puedo tomarte una foto con ese vestido? Quiero que me hagan una copia para mí.- Ladybug intenta sonreír y entonces nota no muy lejos a Sabrina vistiendo un vestido color turquesa.

-Chloe, ¿esa no es tu amiga Sabrina?

-Ah, sí…- dice con sumo desgano.- Le dije que quería pasar tiempo contigo a solas, pero también estoy enojada con ella.- Ladybug suspira.

-¿Por qué estás enojada con ella?

-Pues, como estaba muy ocupada con esto, porque te dije que esta vez yo hice gran parte del trabajo de organización...

-Sí, y todo es muy bonito, te felicito Chloe, pero no nos salgamos del tema.

-Pues…-Chloe baja los hombros y suspira.- Le pedí que me consiguiera una pareja, porque, no es que no tenga pretendientes por doquier pero todos estaban ocupados.- se justificó y Ladybug se cruzó de brazos.- Incluso Adrien, un chico de mi instituto enamorado de mí.

-Chloe…-intento ocultar su desagrado al escuchar lo de Adrien.

-¡Agh! Está bien.- miró con algo de pena a su heroína.- Resulta que me consiguió una pareja de último momento, pero él es tan…tan…

-¿No se llevan bien?

-¡Es insufrible! Es un chico de mi clase que se la pasa dibujando.

-¿Nathaniel es tu pareja?- dijo con clara sorpresa y notó cómo Chloe le miró.- Digo…claro, he visto al chico cuando fue poseído por el akuma, parece agradable.

-¡Hmph! Pues a mí no me gusta, se hizo hasta el ofendido y eso que hasta le conseguí un traje con lo ocupada que estaba. Y eso que tiene el honor de ser mi pareja.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora?

¡Yo que sé! Tal vez ya se fue, se hizo el ofendido cuando le dije que no le quería cerca, pero por mí que haga lo que quiera. Hace poco vi a Adrien, ¿lo conoces? Es el modelo, ahora es mi pareja.

-A-Adrien está…-Ladybug cierra la boca, respira profundo para controlarse.- Ya veo, y dime Chloe, si yo te dijera que no te quiero cerca ya fuera porque quiero estar con otra persona o porque quiero a otra pareja ¿cómo te comportarías?- Chloe parecía que iba a decir algo pero se calla y baja la mirada, Ladybug pone su mano en el hombro de la rubia.- Deberías ir a pedirle disculpas, después de todo aunque digas que no le agradas él vino.

-Creo que tienes razón.-dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, pero audible.

-Hazlo, y también tienes a tu amiga Sabrina, no alejes a tus amigos Chloe, mantenlos cerca de ti.- Chloe sonríe.

-Gracias Ladybug, así lo haré.-mira a Sabrina y le hace una seña para que se acerque.

-¿Sí Chloe?

-Desde ahora puedes estar a mi lado el tiempo que quieras. Puedo incluso compartir mi tiempo cuando estoy con Ladybug.

-¡Oh Chloe!-Sabrina sonrió ampliamente.- Gracias Chloe.

-Sí, sí, y dime ¿dónde está Nathaniel?

-Oh, lo vi en la mesa del buffet.

-Bien, vamos. Ladybug, ¿nos acompañas?

-Claro.- dijo sonriendo y yendo con ellas.

-Así que eres el acompañante de la señorita Bourgeois.- dijo Bee a Nathaniel que vestía un traje beige.- Vaya, ya veo porqué, eres un chico muy apuesto.

-G-Gracias.-un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro.- Pero solo vine porque su amiga me dijo que era algo muy urgente.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces, ¿no te diviertes?

-No mucho, bueno, me alegra al menos poder estar c-conocerlos…- Bee sonrió a su querido amigo que no le reconocía y Vulpine comió un camarón enorme mientras miraba a su compañera de equipo, sentía algo que le pinchaba el estómago.

-Oh, un fan.- Vulpine mostró una amplia sonrisa.- Bueno pues tienes suerte, si quieres te podría dar mi autógrafo. Aunque, tal vez deberías estar ocupado con quien es tu pareja, es de mala educación dejar a una dama sola.- Bee miró a Vulpine extrañada, pero recordó que ellos no se llevaban especialmente bien en el colegio.

-Pues la reina del drama no me quiere cerca, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.- respondió Nathaniel molesto al recordar a Chloe.

-Bueno, si tú pareja te rechazó, ¿querrías ser mi pareja esta noche?-preguntó Bee sonriendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el grito de Vulpine no pasó desapercibo y sonrió nervioso.- Lo siento yo…Bee pensé que querías revisar la mesa de postres.

-Ya lo hice, puedo caminar por ahí ahora. Tranquilo, volveré pronto para no dejarte solo.

-¿Ah? Disculpa no sabía que ahora te gustaran las fiestas.- dijo sarcástico, Bee frunce el ceño y le iba a responder cuando escuchan la estridente voz de Chloe.

-¡Oh! ¡Queen Bee y Vulpine!

-/Hola/- responden ambos con desgano.

\- Oh, Nathaniel, justo a ti buscaba.- Nathaniel suspiró y mira a Chloe.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Chloe?

-Yo… ¿podemos hablar en privado?- Nathaniel volvió a suspirar.

-Bien.- ambos se fueron, mas Chloe volteó una última vez para después recibir una sonrisa de su heroína favorita animándola. Ladybug miró a Bee y Vulpine y sintió algo de tensión.

-¿Todo bien?

-De maravilla.- dijo Bee con una leve sonrisa.- Es una fiesta divertida, todos se divierten mucho.- su voz no expresaba la alegría que quería transmitir y Vulpine de nuevo se sintió mal.

-Bee…

-¡Oh cielos! Pero si es Vulpine.- al voltear todos ven a Lila, ella iba en un elegante vestido blanco y su largo cabello tenía una coleta alta.- Soy una gran admiradora tuya.

-Oh, ah…gracias señorita, es un placer ser admirado por una chica tan hermosa.-dijo haciendo una reverencia, Bee oculta su desagrado por esas palabras. Ladybug al ver a Lila sonríe algo nerviosa.

-Hola Lila.

-Oh, aquí está la supuesta gran heroína de Paris.

-Lila, en serio, estoy muy arrepentida por lo ocurrido, ¿hay una forma en la que puedas perdonarme?

-Sí, por qué no desapareces de mi vista y no vuelves. Vulpine, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? ¡Sería un sueño!- dijo ignorando a Ladybug.

-Por supuesto señorita pero ahora estoy acompañado y…-señala a Bee y Lila se prende del brazo del chico.

-Pero no son pareja, ¿o sí? Solo son amigos.

-Exacto.- respondió Bee.- Y Vulpine puede ir a bailar con usted, nada se lo impide. Sólo una cosita, le pediré de favor que mantenga sus modales cuando se trate de mis amigos, ¿sí?- Lila frunce el ceño molesta.

-Claro, ¿Vulpine?- mira al héroe con grandes ojos esperando su respuesta.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema entonces.

-Bien, vamos.- va con el héroe a bailar al centro del gran salón y Bee mira a Ladybug que parece triste.

-Ladybug, no sé qué paso, pero un consejo, no te desanimes, esa chica no sabe la gran persona que eres.

-Gracias, aunque me lo merezco…-Bee se acercó y le pellizcó a su amiga.

-¡Auch!

-Un recordatorio cada vez que te sientas mal. Voy a tomar algo de aire.

-Bee…

-Tranquila, no me iré de la fiesta.- le dijo sonriendo y fue a uno de los balcones.

Entrando en la parte de atrás del hotel Alya, vestida con un vestido corto negro y Nino, con un improvisado traje negro y sin su gorra y audífonos, entraron por la cocina, como ya la conocían como la hija de la chef principal no dijeron nada de su presencia pensando que era una invitada más.

-Te dije que no habría problema Nino.

-Aún no cantes victoria Alya, si Chloe nos ve seguro que nos saca a patadas.

-Vamos, estaremos bien, pero no me voy de aquí sin conseguir una buena imagen, no pude sacar una en el frente por toda esa gente.- Nino suspira.

-Yo espero no encontrarme con los de seguridad, ¿por qué hago esto?- de repente recibe un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Alya se adelanta antes de que Nino reaccione.

-En gran parte sí.- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sonrojado.

Chat Noir buscaba a su lady entre el montón de gente, no podía creer que no podía encontrarla.

-Esto es peor que un laberinto, no puedo…-sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Ladybug hablar con algunas personas, Chat Noir parecía que quería llorar cuando frente a él aparece Natalie buscándolo. Su sonrisa se borró, debía ser Adrien de nuevo, fue hacia las puertas, salió y se fue a las escaleras donde quitó su transformación.

-¡Dame! ¡Dame!- Plagg salió gritando y Adrien saca una bolsa de plástico del smoking y le dio un pedazo a Plagg.- Mmmm, esta es la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Pues de la mía no, es un desastre, no puedo acercarme a Ladybug.

-¿Y si intentas hacerlo siendo Adrien?

-No creo que…Ladybug debe estar ocupada con tantas personas y pensará que soy un fan más.

-Al menos inténtalo. Eres más dramático que tu amiga la rubia.

-Mejor salgo o Natalie va a matarme.

Regresó al salón, saludó a algunas personas y de repente nota a Ladybug buscar algo con la mirada, se sintió mal al no estar con ella como Chat Noir, aspiró aire y se acercó a paso decidido. Ladybug suspiró no encontrando a Chat Noir, cuando de repente siente como le tocan el hombro, al voltear queda paralizada al ver a Adrien.

-Ah…tú…

-Buenas noches Ladybug, espero que me recuerdes.

-¿Recordarte? ¡Nunca me olvidaría de ti! Digo…claro.

-¿En serio? Es un alivio, pues…pensaba que si no es mucha molestia, para ti claro, ¿bailar conmigo?- extendió su mano a ella, el rostro de Ladybug se sonrojó aún con el antifaz, no podía créelo, Adrien la invitó a bailar, miró la mano de Adrien y la tomó intentando no temblar.

-C-Claro, sería un honor bailar conmigo, digo, contigo, digo…me encantará bailar contigo.

-Gracias Ma…mademoiselle-de repente se congeló, por un momento, por aquel tartamudeo pensó que estaba con Marinette, inspiró aire y sonrió.- Será un honor bailar con tan bella dama.

-Gracias Cha…Adrien.- se mordió la lengua, por un segundo pensó que había escuchado a Chat Noir, ambos sonrieron y fueron al centro del salón a bailar, Adrien tomó la cintura de Ladybug y sonrió, el baile comenzó lento, de repente ella lo pisa y se sobresalta.- Lo siento yo no soy muy buena bailarina.

-No importa.- contestó Adrien con una sonrisa.- Yo con mucho puedo enseñarte.

-Sería un honor…- ambos se miraron a los ojos, el azul y el verde conectaron enseguida.

El alcalde sonreía y saludaba a todos los presentes, la fiesta era un éxito rotundo.

-Gracias por venir, es un honor tenerlos aquí.-dijo a uno de los invitados, los reporteros se acercaron al alcalde.

-¿Es cierto que su hija organizó gran parte del evento?

-Claro, ella ha empezado a interesarse por el negocio familiar, y eso me enorgullece mucho.

-Señor alcalde, hay algunos rumores acerca de que su rival Armand D´Argentcourt va a lanzarse para las próximas elecciones, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto?

-Que le deseo la mejor de las suertes aunque claro, no se la dejaré tan fácil.

-El señor D´Argentcourt también ha expuesto que las nuevas medidas que ha implementado en su gobierno son ineficientes.

-¿Ineficientes?- el alcalde se ofendió.

-Y también ha sugerido que desde su gobierno la seguridad ha sido pobre.

-Pero cómo se…no más preguntas.- todos los reporteros querían seguirle pero los agentes de seguridad se los impidieron, el alcalde pasó por el salón donde Chloe abordó a su padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada princesa, vuelve a la fiesta.- le dio un beso en la frente y fue a tomar el elevador hacia su despacho. Chloe le quitó importancia al asunto y regresó para hablar con Sabrina y Nathaniel que miró algo extrañado al alcalde.

-¿El alcalde está bien?

-Claro, él me dijo que estaba bien.

-¿Y lo parecía?- Chloe miró a Nathaniel y suspiró frustrada.

-Ya voy, Sabrina quédate aquí.-dijo molesta yendo hacia el despacho de su padre. Dentro del despacho el alcalde se sentó en su silla y golpeó su escritorio.

-Ese D´Argentcourt, ¿cómo se atreve a criticar mi forma de gobernar? Yo soy un buen alcalde, soy mejor de lo que él puede anhelar a ser. En las próximas elecciones no tendrá oportunidad tampoco.- se levantó y tomó la bandera que usaría para el año nuevo.- ¡Yo soy el alcalde de Paris!, la gente me ha escogido a mí.

Las ventanas del gran ventanal se abren dejando entrar la luz de la luna y haciendo que los centenares de mariposas blancas vuelen alrededor de la figura oscura.

-Las ansias de poder, el deseo de gobernar a todos y demostrar que otros se equivocan.- oscureció la mariposa y el akuma voló, en poco entró por la ventana abierta y se introdujo en la banda que siempre usa con los colores de la bandera.- King, soy Hawk Moth, yo puedo hacer que todos te obedezcan y gobiernes Paris a tu parecer, pero necesito que a cambio que me des los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir y te deshagas de los otros. ¿Podrás hacerme ese favor?

-Gobernaré Paris siempre, y nadie va a detenerme.- pronto toda su figura se oscureció, al otro lado de la puerta Chloe tocó.

-Papá, ¿estás bien?

-Sí mi princesa, todo bien.- Chloe sintió alivio, pero cuando la puerta se abre siente miedo de ver al akuma.

-Todo muy bien.-sonrió el akuma que parecía un antiguo rey oscuro con un traje rojo y un gran capón negro con blanco muy largo atado a su cuello, la banda en el pecho ahora era negra en su totalidad, llevaba una corona y una espada atada al costado.

El baile se había extendido para Ladybug y Adrien, ambos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos mientras que sus movimientos eran lentos pero coordinados. Ocultos tras una columna Alya miró la escena con su heroína favorita y comenzó a grabar.

-Puedo decir, Ladybug, que te admiro mucho.

-¿E-En serio?

-Claro, eres asombrosa.

-Gracias Adrien…

-Ladybug…hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

-¿Sí?- un claro sonrojo se veía en ambos.

-Ladybug yo…

-¡Bargh!- ambos se detienen ante ese extraño sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó ella ya que había provenido de Adrien.

-Yo, ah…si me disculpas debo hacer algo, con permiso.- dijo nervioso para salir del salón, al salir fue a las escaleras de emergencia y allí del saco salió Plagg.

-Lo siento, se me salió sin querer.- vuelve a eructar y Adrien frunce el ceño.

-¡Plagg! Eso es asqueroso.

-Ya pedí disculpas. No es para tanto.

-¡Estaba a punto de decirle mis sentimientos a Ladybug!

-Bah, ya podrás hacerlo como Chat Noir.

-No es tan fácil, era la atmósfera perfecta.- se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. De repente el sonido de la gente gritar de asombro lo saca de su mal humor y se asoma para ver justo al pie de las escaleras al alcalde, con el asta bandera en una mano y a Chloe en la otra.

-¡Buenas noches súbditos míos! Quiero dar un anuncio, desde hoy sólo hay una ley, una palabra, y esa es ¡LA MIA!- clavó la bandera en el suelo y una estela oscuro comenzó a expandirse por el lugar, la bandera cambió a una bandera oscura con una mariposa púrpura en el centro, las personas cercanas fueron cubiertas por completo y cayeron arrodilladas. La gente comenzó a correr, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, incluso las de los balcones, Ladybug llegó parta ver cómo aquella oscuridad se expandía, tomó su yoyo para tomar terreno alto cuando escucha las voces de Alya y Nino.

-¡Ladybug!

-¡Ayuda por favor!- ella va con ellos y jala a Nino para que no se deje tocar por aquella miasma oscura.

-¡Muévanse ahora!- los llevó hacia las puertas de las cocinas y vio a Vulpine con Lila encima de una mesa.- ¡Vulpine!- el zorro tomó a Lila y de un saltó llegó donde Ladybug y los demás, la puerta de cristal del balcón se rompe y Bee entra para encontrar a Nathaniel y Sabrina encima de unas sillas, saltó, se puso arriba de las mesas y tomó su cerbatana para disparar a varias mesas y unirlas cerca de ellos para que saltaran por ellas.

-¡Salten!- ellos parecían dudar.- ¡Bien! Es eso o esa cosa negra, rápido.- ambos al final logran llegar y Ladybug y Vulpine los reciben.

-¡Bee! ¡Rápido!- le grita Ladybug pero esa cosa empieza a expandirse hacia las mesas, Bee aprieta los puños.

-¡Cierra!

-¡Pero…!

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Cierra ahora, estaré bien!- Ladybug tiene que cerrar, Vulpine mira por la puerta y Bee comienza a disparar sus proyectiles alrededor de la puerta impidiendo que aquella cosa entre por ellos, la mesa donde estaba comenzó a cubrirse a punto de tocarla.

-Honey…

-¡Bee!- el bastón de Chat Noir se estiró y entró por donde ella había entrado, lo tomó y fue jalada por su compañero fuera de allí hasta el edificio del frente.- Listo abejita, salvada.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?

-Poniéndome guapo para my lady.

-¿Vas en serio?- vieron todo el hotel ser cubierto en su totalidad, aquella miasma oscura desapareció dejando ver un castillo antiguo, las personas también cambiaron con ropajes antiguos y vieron cómo poco a poco esa oscuridad comenzó a expandirse hacia los edificios cercanos. -Mejor busquemos a Ladybug o sino Francia regresará a la edad media.

-El Año Nuevo lo empezamos a la antigua.

Gracias a los proyectiles de Bee la miasma no llegó adentro de la cocina por lo que no tuvo ningún cambio, allí el pequeño grupo miró lo que pasaba desde la ventana de la puerta. El akuma tenía a Chloe a lado suyo, ella también había sufrido un cambio en su vestimenta al de un vestido de princesa demasiado ancho de color amarillo, pero las demás personas sufrieron cambios más grandes en su personalidad inclinándose al rey.

-¡Papá! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Silencio! Desde ahora harás lo que yo te ordene, soy tu rey y tu padre así que me debes respeto.- Chloe se sintió intimidada ante esa actitud y Sabrina que lo vio quiso correr con su amiga.

-¡Chloe!

-Espera.- le detuvo Ladybug antes de que cometiera una locura.- Si quieres ayudarla necesitamos purificar al alcalde.

-Pero primero hay que sacarlos de aquí.- le secundó Vulpine.

-¡Mi héroe!- Lila fue a abrazar a Vulpine pero éste se hizo a un lado y dejo que ella cayera.

-Lo siento.- Alya se acerca a Ladybug pero sin dejar de grabar.

-Nosotros entramos por la puerta trasera, podemos usarla para salir.

-¿Por la puerta trasera Alya?- Lila le sonrió burlona.- Qué patética forma de colarse.

-Mira tú pequeña…- Ladybug interviene.

-Ya las dos, Alya, necesito que te lleves a todos afuera.

-Pero ¿qué hay de Chloe?- preguntó Sabrina preocupada.

-No te preocupes, la salvaremos, ahora todos váyanse. Vulpine ven.- ambos fueron a una esquina a planear lo que debían de hacer mientras los demás se iban, miraban por la ventana, el akuma con solo tronar los dedos hizo aparecer un par de tronos en donde uno sentó a Chloe que fue atada y en más grande se sentó él.

-¡Tráiganme los miraculous plebeyos! Y si se les oponen destrúyanlos.

-/SU PALABRA ES ORDEN MAJESTAD/- gritaron todos y ellos se retiraron de la ventana.

-¿Algún plan Ladybug?

-Creo que el akuma se puede encontrar en la banda del pecho, hay que quitársela de alguna forma.

-Ya, ¿dónde estarán el Chat y Bee ahora?- de repente escuchan la puerta ser golpeada, las personas intentaban entrar.

-No hay tiempo, esperemos que estén bien, vamos, por el ductor transportador.

-Al menos éste no es el de la ropa sucia.-dijo recordando la última vez.

Bee y Chat entraron por arriba del ahora castillo, todo parecía sacado de un libro de historia.

-Espero que mi lady esté bien.

-Yo me preocuparía más por nosotros.- un sonido hace que ambos se pongan en guardia, miran una pequeña puerta de madera en la pared moverse, y al abrirse deja ver a Vulpine.- ¿Vulpine?

-¡Chicos!- sale del ductor y después Ladybug aparece siento tomada de la mano por Chat Noir.

-¿Está bien my lady?

-¡Chat Noir! Pensé que te habían atrapado.

-Yo no dejaría que me atrapasen tan fácil, aunque tuve que salvar a la abejita.- Ladybug sonríe de lado y escuchan el escándalo de las personas buscándoles.

-Hay que hacer algo rápido.- todos asintieron y corrieron antes de que los atrapase la multitud.

El akuma esperó pacientemente mientras Chloe intentó desatarse pero no podía.

-No te preocupes mi princesa, pronto gobernaremos a nuestro antojo Paris y después Francia.

-Ah, suena tentador, ¡pero vestida así me niego! ¡Ladybug vendrá a salvarme!

-¿Tú crees eso?- dijo riéndose de las palabras de su hija y Chloe bajó los hombros asustada.

Pronto todos estaban corriendo como podían por la cantidad de personas que los perseguían, llegaron a las escaleras y allí Bee cerró la puerta con sus proyectiles. Siguieron bajando hasta llegar donde el salón principal y se ocultaron.

-¿Alguna idea bichito?

-Debemos destruir esa asta, estoy segura que si lo hacemos podremos liberar a todas las personas del influjo del akuma, pero necesitamos quitarle esa banda…

-Eso lo veo muy difícil.- dijo Vulpine y Ladybug toma su espacio.

-¡Lucky Charm!- del Lucky Charm apareció un auto de juguete a control remoto.

-My lady, sin ofender, pero la navidad ya pasó.

-¿Pero qué debo hacer con esto?-miro alrededor, notó el candelabro encima del salón colgado por una cuerda atada a la pared, la capa del akuma, el asta, las puertas alrededor, sonrió a sus compañeros.-Creo que tengo una idea.- todos se juntaron para hablar y al final asintieron.- Adelante equipo.

El akuma se estaba impacientando, nadie podía atrapar a los héroes, se levantó de su trono molesto.

-¿Es que nadie puede hacer un buen trabajo?- un extraño sonido hace que voltee, al hacerlo entre sus piernas pasa un auto a control remoto que casi lo hace tropezar.- ¿Qué es esa abominación? ¡Atrápenla!- el auto de juguete logra enganchar la capa y darle vueltas con todo y akuma, esferas de polen salen a las puertas donde toda la gente comenzó a estornudar impidiéndoles seguir, el auto de juguete lo jala hacia el candelabro donde Vulpine lo desenreda y cae, el akuma cierra los ojos pero no golpea, apenas le roza, suspira de alivio pero Vulpine lo jala hacia arriba donde una esquina del candelabro atrapa la banda, Chat Noir aparece con Ladybug que suelta el control remoto del auto.

-¡Cataclysm!- destruye el asta y todo comienza a volver a la normalidad, inclusive las personas.

-Mi turno.- Ladybug lanza su yoyo pero algo lo interviene.- ¿Qué?- la espada del alcalde impidió que el yoyo le jalara con su espada, el alcalde rompe el candelabro y cae al suelo.

-¡Nadie me quitará mi trono! ¡Nadie me vencerá!- ataca a Ladybug y Chat Noir, ambos se separan y Chat toma su bastón para pelear contra el akuma, Vulpine se acerca y lanza su escudo pero el akuma toma a Chat Noir y éste recibe el golpe.

-¡Chat Noir!- gritó Vulpine y el akuma lo lanza contra él apenas atrapándole y esquivando la espada, Bee lanza varios proyectiles para pegarlo pero los esquiva, Ladybug lanza su yoyo al brazo deteniéndole por un momento.

-Señor Bourgeois, no sé qué le habrá pasado pero piense bien, usted ama la ciudad y a su hija, no permita que la persona que lo controle dañe lo que más quiere.

-Mi nombre es King, ¡y soy el soberano de todo! ¡Insolente!- jala a Ladybug que no soltó el yoyo hasta que estuvo a punto de ser cortada, de repente la alerta de los aretes suena. Chloe aún seguía atada, quería moverse cuando entonces siente las cuerdas aflojarse.

-¿Qué…?-al voltear mira a Sabrina y a Nathaniel.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No te podía dejar sola Chloe, eres mi amiga.- Nathaniel no contestó, tomó con los dientes un nudo y lo desató, a lado de ellos aparecen Nino y Alya, ésta última grabando cada detalle.

-Salgamos de aquí.-les dijo Nino que quiso sacar a Alya de allí.

-Me niego.- todos voltearon a ver a Chloe.- Es mi padre, es mi fiesta y no voy a dejar que lo arruine ¡una tonta mariposa negra!

Los aretes vuelven a sonar por tercera vez, mientras que el anillo de Chat Noir apenas da la primera alarma. Entre la pelea Bee quiso irse por encima pero el akuma truena los dedos justo en su frente y es atrapada, después fue lanzada contra la pared con fuerza.

-¡Bee!- Vulpine se acerca a su compañera.- ¿Bee?- la abeja se levanta pero de la nada Vulpine recibe un fuerte golpe que lo hace caer.- ¿B-Bee?

-Todo a las órdenes del rey.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida y comenzó a atacar a su compañero. Entre la pelea el control del auto de juguete fue a parar cerca de Nino que lo toma curioso.

-Oh viejo…

El akuma acorrala a ambos héroes, la mariposa morada aparece en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora aprovecha y quítales los miraculous, ¡ahora!

-¡Decreto que los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat son… ah!- el auto de juguete jaló la capa de nuevo, lo hizo retroceder y Alya, Sabrina y Chloe tiraron los grandes jarrones del salón para que rodaran en el suelo haciendo tropezar al akuma cayendo de cabeza, Nino sonrió y regresó el auto saltando por la cabeza del akuma, cayendo en su pecho y jalando la banda a punto de romperla.

-¡Dale Nino!- le gritó Alya y Nino aceleró el auto haciendo que la banda se desprendiera de él.

-¡NO!- quiso ir por la banda pero Nathaniel le lanzó el saco de su traje encima de la cabeza para impedirle ver y él se puso encima agarrándole con fuerza, el auto de juguete llevó la banda a Ladybug y ella lo rompió dejando salir el akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te liberó del mal!- atrapó al akuma con éxito.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- tomó el auto de carreras y lo lanzó al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo lo que estaba destruido fue reconstruido y Bee regresó a la normalidad confundida.

-¿Qué paso?

-Que me diste una paliza que ya me merecía desde el inicio de la noche.- le contestó Vulpine sentado en el suelo y ella se pone frente a él preocupada.

-¡Lo siento tanto!

-No te preocupes…pegas como niña.- Bee se ríe y le da un golpe en el hombro. El alcalde vuelve a la normalidad y Chloe abraza a su padre.

-¿Pero qué paso? ¿Y la fiesta?

-Paró por un momento.- le dijo Chloe y Nathaniel se acerca al alcalde tomando su saco.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Déjeme le ayudo.- le ayudo a levantarse junto con Chloe y el alcalde sonríe abrazando a ambos por su lado.

-Ya me siento mejor.

La alarma de Ladybug suena y Ladybug se alarma.

-¡NO!- siente que está a punto de destransformarse cuando algo la envuelve y Chat Noir la jala hasta el cuarto de limpieza, el lugar estaba oscuro, la transformación se termina y Tikki sale exhausta

-Chat…

-Está bien my lady, yo no puedo verla.- el anillo le recuerda que la transformación terminará en un par de minutos.

-Chat tu transformación…

-No importa, yo no te puedo ver ni tú tampoco.- ambos se sientan, Chat Noir la tenía fuertemente abrazada. Tikki comenzó a comer una galleta del bolso de Marinette.- Me gustaría saberlo…

-Chat…

-Lo digo en serio, my lady, desde que te conocí he querido saber y conocer a la chica bajo el antifaz.- Marinette aprieta la prenda.

-Te desilusionarías.

-No lo creo.

-Lo harías… Chat, no soy la misma cuando soy Ladybug, soy torpe, impuntual, un desastre, no soy la misma Ladybug llena de confianza que conoces con el antifaz yo...-

-El antifaz sólo nos da la libertad de ser como queremos ser, la única magia que tienen es que están pegados a la cara.- se ríe un poco y la estrecha un poco más.- Esa es la única magia del antifaz, en realidad eres tú, pero aún no lo descubres. Quiero saber quién eres, pero no contra tu voluntad.- la alarma suena y Chat vuelve a la normalidad, Plagg entra en su bolsillo sin hacer ruido, ni siquiera él quería interrumpir el momento, Marinette a las palabras de Adrien no puede evitar derramar lágrimas.

-Chat Noir…lo siento.

-Shhh, no pasa nada my lady, algún día será y le juro que no me decepcionaré porque me enamoré de tu corazón, no de una máscara como otros.- se escuchó sollozar a Marinette y ambos quedan en silencio en aquel momento hasta que Plagg sale al escuchar otro sollozo.

-¡AAAH! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi reina del queso?!

-¡Plagg! ¿Cómo que tú reina del queso?

-Pues sí, ella es mi reina del país de los quesos y tú la hiciste llorar, ¡hiciste llorar a mi Mari…!-Tikki salió de la bolsa y calló con sus manitas a Plagg.

-¡PLAGG!- le regaña la pequeña kwami con migajas en la boca. Adrien quedó estático, Plagg estuvo a punto de decirle el nombre de Ladybug, su corazón late con fuerza, Mari…Mari… ¿Marinette? Quiere quitarle el saco y comprobar aquello, pero al escucharla hipar, no puede.

-Plagg, termina tu queso ya.- le regaña y suspira.- Tranquila my lady, ya casi.

Afuera de la puerta como si fueran guardaespaldas Bee y Vulpine cuidaban de que nadie entrara.

-Y… ¿te gusto la fiesta?-preguntó Vulpine y Bee sonrió a medias.

-Oh sí, comer postres, pelear contra un akuma y ser hipnotizada para golpear a mi compañero, fue…de las mejores que he tenido hasta ahora.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, pero sólo falta un detalle, y ese es el final de la noche, adoro ver los fuegos artificiales.- Vulpine sonríe y la puerta se abre dejando ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Gracias por esperarnos.- dice Ladybug más calmada, después mira a Alya y los demás y sonríe acercándose.- Normalmente somos quienes salvamos a las personas, pero ésta vez, ustedes esta noche son los verdaderos héroes. Muchas gracias, Chloe, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel y Sabrina.- todos sonríen emocionados y Alya no dejaba de grabar todo. El alcalde ve el reloj y ve alarmado que ya casi era la hora.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Hay que ir a sus lugares! ¡Ya casi es media noche y los héroes deben estar arriba!

-Eso es cierto alcalde, todos los héroes sin excepciones.-dijo Chat Noir y cuando dieron justo las doce todos los presentes estaban arriba mientras el alcalde blandía la bandera de Paris, todos vieron los fuegos artificiales, el año terminó dando paso a uno nuevo, donde las paces se hicieron en quienes menos se esperaron, y nuevas promesas se hacían para el nuevo año, Ladybug miró a Chat Noir y sonrió antes de volver a ver los fuegos artificiales, Chat Noir hizo lo mismo, pero la miró tanto deseando ver más allá de aquel antifaz creyendo ver a alguien que bien conocía. Bee y Vulpine miraron el cielo, Bee le sonrió y dio un paso más cerca del héroe, Vulpine no lo notó sólo escuchó una plática entre Nino y Alya acerca de Lila.

-Qué lástima que Lila prefirió irse antes de entrar.- dijo Nino que abrazó a Alya rodeándola con su brazo.

-Se queja de Ladybug, pero ella nunca podría hacer lo que ella o alguno hace.- Vulpine bajó los hombros, todos siguieron contemplando las luces y debajo de ellos Nathalie se había cansado de buscar a Adrien y estaba junto al Gorila.

-Para propósito de Año Nuevo voy a pedir un aumento.- el Gorila la vio y asintió mientras veían las luces del cielo como todos, aunque no eran los únicos, el maestro Fu y Wayyz miraron el cielo también y en la mansión Agreste, Gabriel también miró el cielo y miró la fotografía de su esposa.

Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos, nuevas experiencias para todos, porque eso era lo que significaba el inicio del nuevo año para todos.

…..

 **Espero les haya gustado el especial, y disculpen alguna falta de ortografía. Agradezco mucho, de todo corazón a los que me siguen y a los que me dejan reviews me animan a seguir, y gracias, en serio, gracias por los más de cien reviews, TwT nunca pensé que lo vería. Como sea, gracias a todos e intentaré actualizar más rápido. Y espero también que les haya gustado el momento Ladrien :3 Un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **GwenMcbain –** Gracias por tu comentario, y sí, a todos casi le da un ataque. Y felicidades por el final de Eres mi mala suerte, adore esa historia.

 **NelmUnicorn –** Gracias por los buenos deseos, y ya estoy mejor, tnx.

 **KasuAlecita –** Jaja, estuvo bien, pero termino ser primero Ladybug, suerte a la próxima. XD

 **Deidydbx –** No te apures a muchas nos pasa.

 **Tsubasa23, lady Otaku, Princes eternum, Caro Azuga** – Gracias por sus reviews y por leerme. :D

 **Forever MK NH –** Muchas aquí quisieran uno, pero creo que podrias plsmar la imagen en una almohada…

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Jaja, tenía que seguir una línea del tiempo así que por eso mis tacos tienen harta crema y salsa. XD Saludos especiales a Zarcort, Chanel que espero seguir leyéndote en la historia XD y a la pequeña y dulce Marisse.

 **1397L –** Nop, no habrá segunda temporada, no lo he planeado sorry.

 **Valentina –** Uyyy me vas a querer ahorcar dentro de tres capítulos.

 **Guest–** Pues como dije por el calor solo una vez a la semana, cuando mejore el clima será más seguido.

 **Ghoul –** Son canon! Y gracias por incluir a Claude x Juliet.


	18. Lluvia

**Bien….sé que tardé, pero en serio el calor no me deja pensar. Pero quiero agradecer a quienes me siguen, dejan reviews o leen esta historia, en serio no saben lo feliz que me hacen saber que les gusta esta historia yo…*sorbe de la nariz* Bien, está un poco largo, pero espero les guste, ante todo… Comenzamos!**

…..

Capítulo 18.

Lluvia.

Esa noche una tenue lluvia había comenzado en medio de la patrulla, todos se reunieron en la torre bajo el mirador para resguardarse terminando antes de lo esperado.

-Genial, y con el frío que hace…-se quejó Vulpine y Ladybug suspiró.

-Es mejor que todos vayamos a nuestras casas, si mañana llueve cancelaremos la patrulla.

-Buena idea, recuerden que los gatos odiamos el agua.- se quejó Chat Noir y de repente un relámpago suena no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Ah!- Bee se sobresaltó y miró hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa abejita? ¿Le temes a los relámpagos?- preguntó Vulpine pero notó a su compañera que parecía no haberle escuchado.- ¿Bee?- tocó su hombro y ella se sobresaltó.

-Me voy a casa, nos vemos.- dijo tan rápido que apenas se entendió y se fue, Vulpine suspiró y miró a ambos héroes.

-Yo igual me voy, nos vemos y no se mojen mucho.- cuando el zorro se fue Ladybug miró la ciudad de Paris un momento con Chat.

-Es mejor que yo igual me vaya nos ve... Chat, ¿qué haces?- dijo al notar la mirada del felino sobre ella, pero en vez de responder éste se acercó más a su rostro haciéndola mover la cabeza hacia atrás y guardando el equilibrio.- Chat Noir…

-Oh, lo siento my lady, es que no lo había notado.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa dándole su espacio.

-¿Notar qué?

-Que tiene unas adorables pecas en su nariz.- Ladybug se sonrojó y se cubrió parte de la cara con la mano aunque ya era inútil.

-Eres un gato tonto.

-Es que apenas se notan, son muy lindas.

-¡Chat! Deja de decir eso. Estás muy raro últimamente.- se quejó y al ver la sonrisa burlona del felino suspiró cansada.- Yo también me voy. Buenas noches Chat Noir, que descanses.- lanzó su yoyo y se fue, Chat miró la dirección donde se fue y sonrió.

-Se va siempre por la misma dirección cerca de Notre-Dame, creo que le haré una visita a una princesa.

Cuando Marinette llegó a su casa la lluvia había comenzado a arreciar.

-Aún es algo temprano, Tikki sécate bien, no queremos que vuelvas a enfermarte.

-Y tú también sécate bien Marinette, Ladybug no puede volver a enfermarse.

\- Tienes razón, voy a tomar un baño caliente antes de dormir y ¿qué te parece un chocolate y unas galletas de chispas de chocolate?

-¡Encantada!- Marinette sonrió y dejó su chaqueta en la silla de su escritorio, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo, con cuidado se quitó el collar de cascabel que Adrien le había dado y lo escuchó tintinear un poco.

-Últimamente estás muy raro Chat.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de ese cascabel, de repente escucha como tocan a su ventana y Tikki se esconde. Se acerca con cuidado y un relámpago iluminó una figura con orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdes.- ¡AAAAH!- los pasos del padre de Marinette se escuchan claramente y sube con rodillo en mano.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Eh…nada papá, me-me pareció ver algo en la ventana.- el padre de Marinette mira por la ventana pero no ve a nadie.

-De seguro fue tu imaginación Marinette, pero por si acaso.- le dejó el rodillo a su hija y Marinette se ríe.

-Gracias papá, un arma infalible.

-Créelo.- ambos se rieron y Tom Dupain bajó las escaleras.

-No lo dudo papá…-abrió las escaleras y se llevó una sorpresa de ver a Chat Noir pegado a la pared.- ¿Chat Noir?

-Buenas noches princesa…-sonaba nervioso y es que ver al padre de Marinette con el rodillo en mano le había asustado.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Anda entra.- la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y no iba a dejar que él se mojara más de lo que estaba.

-Gracias princesa.- entró y miró de repente sintió su cabeza ser tapada por una toalla, Marinette suspiró y comenzó a secar a Chat Noir.

-Eres un gato problemático ¿lo sabes?

-Estaba por la zona y vine a ver si mi fan número uno no tendría miedo a los relámpagos.

-Pues casi me da un infarto al verte en mi ventana.- le quitó la toalla y estaba despeinado, más de lo normal.- Espera un momento…- se dio la vuelta por un segundo para ir por el cepillo de su tocador y al voltear encuentra que Chat Noir miraba las fotografías que tenía de Adrien Agreste con grandes ojos y la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.- ¡Ah! ¡No mires!- se puso entre él y las fotografías y eso le pareció tierno a Chat Noir.

-Oh my princess al parecer para competir con tu atención tengo un rival que vencer. ¿Qué no es ese Adrien Agreste?

-S-Sí, es mi amigo.

-Pues yo no sabía que los amigos tenían fotos pegadas de sí mismos, ¿eres una fan?

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió Marinette.- Sólo… que me inspira, cuando veo los diseños que hace Gabriel Agreste a su hijo me inspira mucho.

-Pero solo veo fotos de él. Ninguna foto mía.

-S-sí hay un par…- dijo de mala gana y Chat Noir vio algunas fotos que las reconoció salidas del Ladyblog, cortesía de Alya.

-Ya pero son dos, quiero la pared llena como con éste chico, ¿y qué tiene de especial?- dijo mirando despectivamente su propia imagen.- ¿Acaso te atrae su fama? ¿No es solo otra cara bonita?

-Claro que no.- le dijo Marinette.- Siéntate.- le ordenó al felino que obedeció y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, por detrás Marinette comenzó a cepillar su cabello.- No lo entenderías.

-Entonces dime.- Marinette sonrió y suspiró a lo bajo.

-Adrien es un chico amable, gentil, confiable, inteligente, desinteresado, una muy buena persona.- Chat escuchó atento y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Aunque a veces pienso que es algo solitario y…pienso que es perfecto y a la vez me doy cuenta que no es así, pero intenta dar esa imagen, no lo sé, es raro.- se ríe de sí misma y Chat parecía impresionado al saber lo que su compañera de clases pensaba de él.

-… ¿Te gusta?- preguntó por impulso, no lo pensó. Marinette se sonrojó y le dio una vuelta a la silla para peinar su flequillo.

-Y listo. Creo que hasta te ves mejor.- Chat se miró en un espejo y Marinette se rió de él.

-Oye, ¿qué paso con esa actitud de que me adorabas?

-Soy tu fan, no tu acosadora.

-Pues si me acosaras tú sería un gato muy feliz.- se acerca a ella cuando ella coloca su dedo en su frente y lo aparta.

-Mejor sigue soñando.- ese gesto, era el mismo que usaba Ladybug en él, sonrió sin pensarlo y tomó su mano para besar su dorso.

-Lo haré, en serio.- Marinette de repente se sintió extraña a la actitud de Chat Noir, otro relámpago suena y la lluvia arrecia.

-Voy a por algo para comer, espera aquí, no creo que puedas irte con ésta lluvia.- abrió la trampilla y bajó a prisa, no quería que el felino se pusiera a indagar más en su cuarto.- ¡Qué horror!- ahogó su grito y fue a la cocina.

Juliet miró por su ventana, daba vueltas al anillo que le habían dado y puso en su pulgar, su fiel perro estaba dormido y roncando, Breezy en cambio notó a su portadora más seria de lo normal.

-Juliet… ¿pasa algo?

-Ah, lo siento Breezy.

-¿No te gustan los relámpagos?- la chica miró a su kwami y se rió.

-¡No! No les tengo miedo. Solo…me traen recuerdos.- Breezy se pone encima de la cabeza de su portadora.-Recuerdo a mis padres, pero cuando hay relámpagos más recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza.- cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se formó.- Como cuando era niña y papá me contaba sus historias de joven viajero, él y su moto por toda Europa y parte de América, decía que un día me llevaría con él, o cómo conoció a mamá, también recuerdo el sabor de la comida de mamá, era terrible, o cuando todos jugamos todos a las escondidas. O me abrazaban…lo siento, creo que hay que ir a dormir.- cubrió sus ojos con su mano como si desease no ver algo, Breezy no se movió de su lugar, sino que se frotó en la cabeza de su portadora.- Breezy… ¿me estás abrazando?

-No…

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡No!- se abrazó más escondiendo su rostro y Juliet sonrió retirando la mano de sus ojos.

-Yo también te quiero.- Breezy no respondió, sólo se acurrucó más y Juliet no se movió hasta que ella estuviese lista.

Las mejillas de Chat tenían migajas de galletas, las había devorado casi todas respetando la parte de Marinette.

-Mmmm, my princess, estaré gustoso de ser tu gato, ¿adoptarías a este gato callejero?

-Chat no bromees.

-¡No bromeo! Chocolate caliente y galletas son lo mejor, no me dejan comer esto en mi casa.- Marinette le miró, era cierto que no hablaban mucho de su vida como civiles pero sabía que Chat estaba muy solo a pesar de su actitud coqueta y burlona.

-Pues…mi ventana siempre estará abierta.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Y te podré dar todas las galletas y panes que quieras.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Chat Noir sonriendo.

-Claro, sólo toca mi ventana antes de entrar. Pero si le dices a alguien de las fotos que tengo en la pared usaré el rodillo.- le d un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con éste y él se ríe.

-¡Miauch! Lo tengo claro.- la risa de Marinette le pareció melodiosa y dulce, ¿por qué no podía hablar con él así y sí con Chat Noir?

-Ya es tarde minino. Tengo escuela mañana.- ella fue a su ropero y de allí sacó un impermeable color azul y una sombrilla rosa.- Ponte esto, así te protegerás de la lluvia y llévate esto.

-¿No necesitarás esto mañana?

-No, te preocupes sabré apañármelas, sólo vete con cuidado Chat Noir.- el felino se pone el impermeable pero no toma la sombrilla, sino que la acerca a su dueña.

-Con el impermeable tengo, pero ¿sabes que te acabas de adoptar a un gato fiel, valiente y apuesto?- ella rodó los ojos pero igual sonrió.

-Ajá, cuando no llueva más me regresas el impermeable. Cuídate.

-Y tú igual, buenas noches Marinette.- le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse, Tikki salió de su escondite y tomó una de las galletas de Marinette.

-Parece que deberé tener más cuidado.- se rió un poco y Marinette suspiró.

-Espero que llegue con bien a su casa.- dijo sin escuchar lo que dijo Tikki y eso hizo que Tikki volviera a reír.

Las nubes de lluvia se habían disipado en gran parte por el momento esa mañana, Marinette llegó a la escuela bostezando, Alya le saludó y ambas comenzaron a hablar sin saber que eran espiadas por cierto rubio.

-Estoy seguro, tiene que ser.- dijo escondido en las escaleras del colegio, Plagg se asoma de su chaqueta.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro ahora? Si hasta el momento no tenías ni idea de quién era ¿cómo puedes saber que ahora ella es Ladybug?

-Como todo buen Sherlock he observado a Marinette y a my lady.

-Querrás decir que te les has quedado viendo como un acosador.

-Plagg, cómo sea, Ladybug y Marinette tienen muchas cosas en común, el color de su cabello, ese azul cielo tan brillante de sus ojos, sus bonitas pecas, su creatividad, su amabilidad, su valentía cuando se enfrenta a Chloe y no olvidemos que Ladybug no aguantaba a Chloe, también ese gesto cuando me alejan, y sin mencionar que tú me dijiste parte del nombre de Ladybug.

-Marie, Marina, Marisse, Marishka, hay muchos nombres que empiezan con Mari.

-Sí, pero no hay nadie más que se parezca tanto.- Plagg frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué harás? Irás y le dirás "Hola Marinette me gustas porque sé que tú eres Ladybug, por cierto soy Chat Noir".

-No me gusta solo por ser Ladybug, ella me ha dejado en claro que no debo mirar a la máscara, sino a la chica detrás, y estoy seguro que es Marinette.

¿Y si no es ella? Piénsalo, dijiste que amas a Ladybug, pero sino es ella terminarás lastimando a una chica inocente.- la sonrisa de Adrien desparece.

-Yo…no quiero eso, Mari es…es muy importante para mí pero…- suspira.- Plagg todo sería más fácil, no sé qué siento con Marinette últimamente.

-Entonces averígualo y después te decides, y si me disculpas tengo un camembert que me está esperando en tu casillero así que ¡muévete!

Juliet leía como de costumbre en su lugar, Claude estaba con Nino y el moreno parecía empujar al castaño para hablar con ella, al final lo logra y Claude va con Juliet con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Alya y Marinette habían visto la escena entre ambos.

-¿Qué fue eso Nino?- preguntó Alya a su novio.

-Oh, Claude va a invitar a Juliet a la feria de la ciudad, pero al principio no sabía que decirle.- ven como Claude se mueve y hace para atrás su cabello en una pose seductora pero que hizo a Juliet arquear la ceja para después reír a lo bajo.

-Yo creo que hacen linda pareja ellos dos.- dijo Marinette, ven a Juliet asentir, el castaño sonríe y le da un boleto de acceso, tenía una sonrisa de bobo y casi se tropieza al regresar con Nino.

-¿Cómo te fue Claude?

-Aceptó, así que tendré una cita con la chica más linda del salón. Ah…sin ofender chicas.- dijo nervioso pensando que había metido la pata pero no fue así.

-Tranquilo, todos creen que sus chicas son las más indas.- le dijo Nino.- Como yo con Alya.-cosa que hizo que la morena se enterneciera.

-Aww Nino, ¡hey! ¿Qué tal si vamos también a la feria? Será divertido.

-¡Claro! Mientras más mejor, y tengo cuatro boletos más.- dijo Claude y en ese momento Adrien entra al salón.

-Buenos días, ¿por qué tan animados?- Nino se apoya en su amigo.

-Hola viejo, teníamos pensado después de clases ir a la feria, ya sabes, divertirnos un rato y olvidarnos un rato de la escuela y los exámenes. ¿Vienes?

-Oh, lo siento no puedo, tengo clase de esgrima, así que no puedo ir.

-Entiendo.- dijo Nino algo desanimado. Y Claude baja los hombros.

-Bueno, entonces podrías intentar alcanzarnos después.- dijo éste abrazando a Marinette por detrás y usándola de apoyo. Cosa que hizo que Adrien frunciera el ceño.

-Iré…- dijo sin pensarlo.- Iré con ustedes después de clases, no pasa nada con que me salte una vez la clase de esgrima.

-Oh Adrien, te estás convirtiendo en un rebelde, y eso me gusta.- bromeó Nino y todos fueron a sus lugares.

-Marinette.- le susurró Alya.- Esta vez disfruta de ésta cita triple.

-¿C-Cita?- susurró Marinette y Alya sonríe.

-Claro, yo con Nino, Claude con Juliet y tú con Adrien.- la cara de Marinette fue todo un poema, miró hacia Adrien que de repente volteo y Marinette le sonríe ampliamente, aunque parecía más una mueca, Adrien le sonríe y vuelve la vista a su amigo.

-Alya… ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo estar a solas con Adrien, lo echare a perder, le tiraré algo encima, tal vez lo humillé, se pueden descomponer los juegos, no me dejes sola por favor.- tomó la mano de su amiga y Alya niega con la cabeza sonriéndole.

-Oh Marinette, dulce Marinette, tranquila, yo te apoyo.

-Gracias, gracias, te traeré una bolsa de croissants mañana.

-No hay de qué, para eso estamos las amigas.- ambas sonrieron entre sí, nadie les había escuchado. Pero sitios atrás Lila había visto cómo Juliet había guardado el boleto en su mochila, podía ver claramente la punta de éste, sonrió, se acercó un poco caminando por esa parte de las bancas y tropezándose cayendo de sentón a lado de Juliet.

-¡Ouch! Deberías tener cuidado Juliet, tienes los pies fuera del escritorio.- se levantó de mal humor y Juliet le miró extrañada.

-Ah, perdón Lila pero yo no…

-No te preocupes, sólo ten más cuidado.- salió del salón por un momento, Juliet no le tomó importancia y siguió con su libro sin notar la sonrisa de Lila.

En la feria agradecían que la lluvia hubiese parado en la hora de más concurrencia, el dueño miró a los empleados vestidos de payasos haciendo reír a los más chicos y regalando globos cuando uno de éstos hace llorar a un niño, el hombre se acercó al payaso.

-Roland, sé que eres tú tras ese maquillaje y peluca.

-Ho-hola jefe.

-¿No te dije que te quería en el puesto de pelotas?

-S-sí pero quería ayudar aquí.- el hombre suspira y mira al chico vestido de payaso.

-Mira, te necesito más en los puestos que aquí, y ya lo hemos hablado, no causas mucha gracia, y asustas a los niños.

-Pero ya no arrojo pasteles de crema y he practicado.

-No me importa ahora, ahora vete a tu puesto, quítate el maquillaje y la nariz de payaso. Hablaremos ésta noche.- el hombre no quería ser severo con él, se va y el payaso frunce el ceño para irse.

Las clases terminaron y esperaban a Adrien afuera de la escuela.

-Se está tardando un poco.- dijo Alya y Nino bajó los hombros.

-Tal vez al final no pudo zafarse de la esgrima, voy a ver…

-¡Lo siento chicos!- llegó Adrien corriendo escaleras abajo.- Ya podemos irnos.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Nino y Adrien bajó los hombros.

-Corrí con suerte al parecer el equipo estaba algo dañado y lo van a reemplazar.-dijo ocultando su amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya que eso fue una suerte.

-Perfecto, ¡podemos irnos!- Claude parecía el más emocionado y comenzaron a caminar, Adrien se puso a lado de Marinette.

-Sabes, hace muchos años no iba a una feria.

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí, la verdad apenas tengo recuerdos de eso.

-Oh, y-ya veo, pues espero que te divir, diver…diviertas en la feria.- se dio un golpe en la frente y Adrien sonrío.

-Estoy seguro que contigo me divertiré mucho.- ella le sonrió nerviosa y Adrien notó que aún llevaba el collar estilo Chat Noir que le había dado en Navidad, le encantó verla con él. Adelante Juliet se sentía nerviosa y daba vueltas al anillo de su dedo.

-Juliet.- Claude le llamó la atención y ella al voltear se topa con los zafiros del castaño.

-¿S-sí?

-Noté ese anillo en tu dedo, no dejas de darle vueltas, ¿es nuevo?- ella desvió la vista.

-P-Pues…- no pudo evitar apenarse o sentirse nerviosa aun sabiendo que él era Vulpine.- Sí, fue el regalo de un amigo, un amigo muy especial.- sintió cómo le tomó la mano para ver el anillo.

-Es muy bonito, pero te queda grande como veo.

-Ah, sí, sólo pude ponérmelo en el pulgar…- su voz sonó trémula.

-Tienes los dedos muy delgados, tu amigo debería mandar ajustar el anillo.

-No.- le respondió ella de inmediato y retiró su mano.- Yo creo que así está bien, no me molesta y…no quiero que me lo quite sólo porque no quedo en el dedo correcto.- desvió la vista no dejando ver su sonrojo, pero sus orejas se veían rojas y eso hizo que Claude pensara que era demasiado linda. Al llegar a la feria todos entregaron los boletos que Claude les regaló pero Juliet no podía encontrar el suyo.

-¿Juliet?- Marinette se acercó pero la chica dejó de buscar sintiéndose tonta por perder el boleto.

-No está, debió haberse caído.- miró a Claude muy apenada.- Lo siento…- bajó la mirada pero el chico le puso la mano en su hombro.

-No pasa nada Juliet.

-Yo…-miró a los otros y ella apretó los puños.- Pueden adelantarse, yo compraré el boleto.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Pero la fila es muy larga.- le dijo Marinette y vio que era cierto.

-N-No importa, vaya ustedes.- Claude frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Juliet yo me quedo conti…

-¡Claude! ¡Mari!- la voz de Lila hace que éste se voltee y sea de inmediato abrazado por ella para incomodidad de Juliet.- Pero que sorpresa verlos aquí, yo también vine a divertirme.

-Hola Lila.- saludó Marinette y Lila le sonrió a su amiga para después mirar a Claude.

-¿Pero qué esperan? ¿No van a entrar?

-Es que nosotros vamos a…- pero Claude no termina la oración al ver que Juliet da un paso atrás.

-Les dije que no se preocupen, yo compro mi boleto, ustedes diviértanse.- les dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Claude iba a decir algo cuando siente el brazo ser jalado por Lila.

-Perfecto, entonces podremos divertirnos todos, o al menos la mayoría.- Lila dio su boleto y Nino y Alya entraron al ver como el castaño prácticamente fue jalado por la italiana, Marinette vio a Juliet y Adrien le observaba.

-Juliet si quieres yo puedo…

-No Marinette, ustedes diviértanse, anda, ya los veré adentro.- Marinette pareció dudar y Juliet le toma de los hombros.- No te preocupes, diviértete con Adrien y los demás.- al final Marinette suspira.

-Está bien, pero apenas entres llama a mi teléfono.

-Así lo haré.- Marinette se fue con Adrien y entraron.

-Pobre Juliet…- dijo Marinette bajando la mirada. Adrien al ver eso intenta animarla.

-Tranquila, en menos de lo que piensas estará con nosotros.

-Eso espero…- al ver el ánimo decaído de la chica miró un puesto de lanzar aros donde había un montón de peluches colgados.

-Hey mira eso, ése gato negro me recuerda a Chat Noir.- Marinette al ver el peluche de gato negro y ojos verdes no pudo evitar reír.

-Yo creo que es más guapo que Chat Noir.-

-¿En serio?- Marinette no pudo evitar una risa más fuerte, Adrien se acercó al puesto y pagó para poder tomar los aros.- Espera un poco.- lanzó los aros y todos cayeron en las botellas.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!- gritó el hombre del puesto.- Todos los aros a la primera, bien chico, ¿qué regalo quieres darle a tu novia?- ambos se sonrojaron y Adrien intentó no sonreír.

-Ese gato negro.

-Buena elección, aquí tienes.- le da el peluche de apenas treinta centímetros y él se lo da a Marinette que lo toma con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Adrien, a-aunque…yo no soy tu novia, qué pena.- él sonríe y nota que los había dejado atrás.

-No importa.- dijo al ver ese ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Marinette, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Pero tuvo que reaccionar al ver que estaban solos.- Oh, tenemos que alcanzarlos vamos.- tomó sin querer la manos de Marinette para no separarse entre el tumulto de gente, Marinette sintió las mejillas arder y con su otro brazo abrazó más al peluche de gato.

La fila avanzó más y suspiró, siente movimiento dentro del suéter tejido, ¿cómo se había metido allí?, Breezy subió hasta el cuello y la kwami aprovecha los cabellos de su portadora para ocultarse.

-Sabes lo que pasó, ¿no?

-Sí.- susurró para que nadie le escuchase.- Lo que no me creo es cómo Lila fue capaz…

-Chica, es obvio el por qué lo hizo. La pregunta aquí es, ¿vas a permitir que siga así y te quite al zorro ese?- Juliet frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No.- la fila avanzó más.- Ya casi…- quería entrar, buscarlos y si su valor persistía hasta entonces rescatar a Claude de garras de Lila.

Claude miró a Adrien y luego a Marinette, ambos parecían pasar un buen momento, después vio a Alya y Nino y suspiró, ¿no debería estar igual que ellos?

-¡Claude! Mira qué bonito osito de peluche.- se acercó y vio el juego, tenía que lanzar pelotas y que tiraran unas botellas, se sorprendió de ver a un payaso atenderlo.

-¡Hola chicos! Si logran tirar todas las botellas puedes llevarte ese gran oso que tu novia vio.

-Ella no es…

\- ¡Oh Claude! Ayúdame a ganar ese oso por favor.- él suspiró y pagó para tomar uno de las pelotas.

-¿Todas las botellas? Pan comido.-lanzó y las primeras botellas cayeron, las otras dos pelotas dieron en el blanco igual tirando las botellas.

-¡Felicidades! Te has ganado el oso de peluche, ten cuidado damita o te puede atacar con su dulzura.- le dio el oso de peluche a Lila y ella sonrió a Claude pero no al payaso.

-Qué mal chiste, ¿eres de esos payasos que tan pena? Y gracias Claude.- se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla que descolocó un poco al castaño.

-Sí yo… voy al baño no tardo.- se alejó de sus amigos y fue tras uno de los puestos, aquello había sido incómodo, suspiró y Sain se asomó para ver a su portador al notar que no había nadie.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Esto no salió como pensé, yo quería a Juliet conmigo no a Lila.

-Debiste haberte quedado con ella, apuesto que te divertirías más en la fila que con esa chica que me aplasta cada vez que te abraza.

-Tienes razón, pero no quise ser grosero con Lila, no es mala persona.- desvió la vista pero Sain le habla negando con la cabeza.

-Chico, debes dejar las cosas en claro, sino ¿cómo esperas que Juliet te tome en cuenta en tu forma civil? Porque como Vulpine no tienes problemas.- Claude se despeinó con ambas manos y se puso de cuclillas intentando calmarse.

-Lo sé, lo sé, cuando regrese les diré que iré por Juliet y no me importa si estoy en esa larga fila esperando con tal de estar con ella.

-Al fin entraste en razón chico.

-Gracias Sain, en casa te espera una bolsa de las papas fritas extra grande.

-Y de queso, quiero probar las de queso.- Claude se rió y asintió, ahora tendría que buscar a los otros esperando que no se hubiesen movido de su lugar.

Marinette lanzó la pelota y dio en el blanco tirando al hombre del puesto al agua, le dio un peluche y ésta se lo dio a Nino para que se lo diese a Alya, Adrien había visto la buena puntería de Marinette y la forma de lanzar la pelota como cuando Ladybubg lanza el yoyo.

-No…estás con Marinette no con Ladybug.- pero al ver tantas similitudes no podía negar que estaba casi seguro lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que Marinette fuera Ladybug, así su corazón latiría por una sola chica y no dos.- Buen tiro Marinette. No sabía que fueras tan buena con estos juegos.

-Ah…es que…digamos que casi me entreno diario.- dijo nerviosa abrazando más el gato de peluche, luego mira en el hombro de Adrien y ve a Juliet.- ¡Juliet!

-Marinette, chicos.- se acercó y miró apenada a su amiga.- Lo siento, intenté hablar pero mi batería está muerta, ¿dónde está Claude?- preguntó al no verlo.

-Dijo que iba al baño.- le respondió Adrien y Lila de ríe un poco captando la atención de los tres.

-Claude no tardará, después de todo nos estábamos divirtiendo.- Lila abrazó el oso y Juliet entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Que bonitos muñecos tienen.- dijo haciendo alusión a los peluches que tenían las tres con una sonrisa trémula.

-Sí, Claude fue muy lindo al conseguirme éste oso, fue un encanto.

-Lila.- Marinette miró a su amiga de forma reprobatoria y Juliet había sentido un hueco en el estómago.

-E-Es l-lindo.- pronunció desviando la mirada, en ese momento vio a Claude llegar y antes de decir algo Lila fue hacia él.

-¡Claude! ¿No quieres un algodón de azúcar? Ven yo te lo invito.- le tomó de la mano y éste apenas se movió.

-Lila espera yo quiero decirte que…- el ambiente se sintió tan tenso que Adrien tuvo que intervenir.

-Yo también tengo hambre. ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo?- Marinette pareció captar el mensaje de Adrien y le siguió.

-C-Claro, yo quisiera unas palomitas. Vamos Juliet.- tomó de la mano a su amiga que no le dirigió la mirada a Claude.

No muy lejos de ellos el payaso del puesto de botellas dejó el trabajo y pidió a un compañero que lo cubriera fue tras los puestos y se quitó la peluca de colores.

-¿Pena? ¿Eso es lo que doy? ¿Pena? Puedo ser un gran payaso, quiero hacer reír a la gente, sé que soy gracioso ¡pero no me dan la oportunidad!

La ventana se abre iluminando la habitación y las mariposas blancas vuelan alrededor de la figura de Hawk Moth que ha localizado a su siguiente víctima.

-Odio, dolor y resentimiento, son sentimientos perfectos para mi akuma.- oscureció la mariposa negra en su mano y la dejó volar.- Vuela mi akuma, vuela a tu siguiente víctima.- el akuma voló y el joven payaso vio la mariposa que se acercó y se posó en su roja nariz para desaparecer.- Clown, soy Hawk Moth, ¿quieres demostrar a todos que se equivocan? Te daré el poder de hacerlo, pero necesito que me hagas un gran favor. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Hora del show.

Todos comenzaron a comer algunas golosinas, incluso Alya y Nino se habían dignado en aparecer, Adrien miró a Marinette comer unas palomitas y ofrecerle a Juliet que sonrió y tomó algunas palomitas. En cambio Claude al ver que Juliet no le dirigía la palabra frunció el ceño y fue con ella no dejando esta vez que Lila le tomara del brazo.

-Juliet, necesito hablar contigo. Yo…- los gritos de las personas los alarman y todos miran hacia donde las personas gritaban. De inmediato todos reaccionaron, Alya encendió su cámara y Nino fue tras su novia.

-¡Alya espera!

-Vamos Nino, ¡no seas lento!- Adrien volteó a ver a Marinette que tomó a Juliet del brazo para irse.

-Vamos Juliet, hay que buscar un lugar seguro.- Adrien quiso seguirlas pero no pudo, la gente era un gran obstáculo y tuvo que irse dentro de uno de los puestos para transformarse.

-Justo en medio de la cita.- dijo Plagg y Adrien frunció el ceño.

-No digas más. Plagg Transfórmame.

Lila fue empujada por la gente pero Claude la sujetó y la hizo caminar.

-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.- Lila parecía embelesada con el castaño hasta que de repente él suelta su mano y desparece entre todas las personas.

-¡Claude! ¡Claude!- le llamó pero él se había escabullido fuera del tumulto y al escucharle negó con la cabeza.

-No es la forma más elegante de deshacerse de una chica pero funciona.- dijo Sain y Claude va tras los puestos.

-¿Quién te entiende? Sain Transfórmame.

Marinette dejó a Juliet dentro de uno de los puestos del lugar.

-Quédate aquí no tardo.

-¡Marinette!- la vio irse y suspiró.- Y yo que creía que Alya era la imprudente ¡Breezy, Transfórmame!

Marinette corrió a esconderse, al ver que no había nadie respiró.

-Vamos Tikki hora de…

-¿Hora de qué señorita?- volteó al ver que tras de ella un payaso bastante sombrío le miraba, de peluca grande y negra y un traje de color rojo con borlas negras y una gran nariz negra en su pálida cara.

-Ah…

-Toc, toc.- Marinette no respondió.- Dije toc, toc. Vamos niña es fácil.

-¿Q-Quién es?

-Tu cara.

-¿Mi cara?

-¡Tu cara está llena de pastel!- sonó su nariz y aparecieron en el aire varios pasteles de crema que fueron contra Marinette, ella esquivó algunos corriendo y agachándose pero se resbala y entonces…

-¡Marinette!- Chat Noir la toma de la cintura y da vueltas al bastón para protegerla con una sola mano.

\- Chat Noir…

-Ve a esconderte, rápido.- ella asintió y se fue de allí. Chat mira al payaso.- Ese chiste fue malísimo.- Vulpine aparece a lado de su compañero.

-Siento la demora gato.

-Oh, un zorro y un gato, me gustan pero saben, esto puede ser algo cortante para ustedes. ¿Entienden?- suena su nariz y tras de ellos aparecen varios cuchillos, los dos corren y Vulpine antepone su escudo agrandándolo para cubrirse.

Marinette miró a todos lados, no había nadie y suspiró aliviada.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Tikki, me alegro que Chat Noir hubiese llegado.

-Creo que fue el héroe de Marinette hoy.

-Eso creo, bueno vamos, debemos detener a un malvado payaso. ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

Chat Noir y Vulpine intentaron golpear al payaso que ahora tenía un arma, un pollo de hule que golpeó en la cara al zorro.

-Voy a empezar a odiar a los payasos.

-Oh, se ven cansados, les daré algo para refrescarse.- suena su nariz y hace aparecer una manguera gigante, éstos se cubren del gran chorro de agua por el escudo cuando varias esferas doradas tapan la boca de la manguera que se infla y explota en la cara del payaso. Bee aparece y sonríe.

-Eso sí es cómico.- El payaso se molesta pero después de ríe.

-Muy bueno, ¿conoces el chiste de la abeja y la sopa?

-¿Abeja y sopa? Eso no tiene lógica.

-Claro que sí, abeja y sopa, para que esté más ¡picante!- hace sonar su nariz y una gran botella de salsa tabasco aparece encima de Bee, ella no lo ve hasta que escucha los gritos de sus compañeros.

-/¡Bee!/- siente que algo sujeta su cintura y la jala hacia atrás antes de que la salsa cayera sobre ella, al voltear ve a Ladybug y sonríe.

-Te debo una.

-Luego me la pagas, primero vamos a cancelarle la función al payaso.- todos se juntan y comienzan a caminar hacia el payaso que ahora se siente intimidado.

-Oh cielos, creo que hay que calmarse, la altura les está afectando.

-¿Altura?- Chat Noir no entendió, el payaso suena su nariz y al ver abajo ven que estaban sobre una especie de plancha con resorte. No pueden reaccionar a tiempo y son disparados hacia arriba. La mariposa morada aparece en el rostro de Clown.

-¿Qué haces? Quiero que les quites los miraculous a Chat Noir y a Ladybug.

-¿Y los otros?

-Deshazte de ellos, no importan.

-Entendido.

En el aire todos subieron más alto que la torre, incluso veían nubes abajo de ellos y…comenzaron a caer.

-¡Algún plan my lady!

-¡Sólo intenta caer de pie!

-¡Pensé que los insectos volaban!- gritó Vulpine y Bee tomó su cerbatana.

-¡Lo hacen! ¡Honey Drop!- lanzó el beso y la pequeña gota paso encima de ellos.- ¡Expande!- al hacerlo pegó su cerbatana a la gran esfera, tomó la mano de Ladybug y ella hizo lo mismo con Chat Noir y por último Vulpine, la caída estrepitosa se detuvo y se volvió suave por el globo improvisado.

-Ya no me debes nada Bee.- le dijo Ladybug y su compañera sonrió.

Abajo el payaso observó el cielo y después sacó un gran reloj de su traje.

-Ya debieron de haber caído ¿dónde…?- de repente es golpeado por el escudo y el bastón de Chat Noir, al voltear mira a los cuatro héroes.

-Se acaba todo aquí payaso.- dijo Ladybug que lanzó su yoyo encima de ella.- ¡Lucky Charm!- para su sorpresa una sombrilla cae en sus manos.- ¿Una sombrilla?- el miraculous de Bee suena y Ladybug se da cuenta que debían actuar rápido.

-¿Una sombrilla?- se burla el akuma.- ¿Se saben el chiste del martillo? Pues tiene algunos golpes.- suena de nuevo su nariz y aparece un gran mazo en sus manos.

-¡Lo digo! Cuentas chistes malísimos.- dijo Chat Noir y Ladybug tomó la sombrilla.

-Tú eres experto gatito.- éste hace un mohín pero todos esquivan el gran mazo que hace temblar la tierra. Ladybug miró alrededor, intentando qué hacer, entonces atrás de ella vio el juego de aros, luego la sombrilla y después el bastón de Chat Noir.- Lo tengo… ¡Vulpine!¡Bee! Distráiganlo.

-A sus órdenes.- dijo Vulpine con una sonrisa.- Lista Bee.

-Vamos zorrito.

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- alrededor del akuma aparecieron una serie de payasos que comenzaron a burlarse de él, el akuma los mira confundido pero se enfurece y comienza a golpearlos con su mazo.

-¡No se rían de mí!

-¿Pero eso no es lo que quieren los payasos?- dijo Bee con una sonrisa de lado y lanzó un proyectil de polen que explotó en el aire haciéndole toser y estornudar, Vulpine aprovechó para golpearlo. El akuma retrocedió pero golpeo el suelo con fuerza abriendo la tierra donde ellos estaban, Vulpine tuvo que sostener a Bee de la cintura para que no se cayera y Clown iba a darles un golpe alzando el mazo.

-¡Los chistes pesan!

-¡Chat ahora!- gritó Ladybug.

-¡Cataclysm!- Chat deshizo el mazo del akuma y al tener las manos vacías pero juntas Ladybug aprovechó para colocarle en las manos dos aros y juntándolas con el mango del paraguas que se abrió cuando ella se alejó, al estar las manos en el aire y el paraguas alzado Chat Noir tomó su bastón y estando junto Clown alzó el bastón que topó con el paraguas y se llevó al akuma hacia arriba sin poder hacer nada.- Me quedo con esto.- tomó la nariz del payaso y la lanzó hacia Ladybug que la tomó y la partió haciendo salir al akuma.

-Ya no harpas más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó el yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó con éxito al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- la mariposa voló lejos y Chat bajó al payaso que volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Qué me paso?- el felino le entrega a su lady el paragua y ella lo lanza al aire.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo vuelve a la normalidad y todo se reconstruye, todos suspiran de alivio pero Bee escucha su miraculous y mira a sus compañeros.

-Me debo ir, tengo el tiempo contado.- ella se marchó saltando entre los puestos y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a caer una ligera lluvia. Vulpine suspira cansado.

-Yo igual me voy, no se enfermen.- éste salió casi en la misma dirección que su compañera. Ladybug y Chat Noir también se van pero ambos suben a un edificio cercano dejando que la gente comience a moverse, ven como el chico era ayudado por su jefe y compañeros que se habían preocupado por él.

-Bien, ya todo bien este felino debe irse, odio los días de lluvia.- dijo Chat Noir con intenciones de irse.

-¿En serio? Yo los adoro.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo, ese día era muy parecido a cuando conoció a Adrien.

-¿Te gustan?

-Sí, me hace recordar cuando conocí a alguien.- dijo perdida en sus recuerdos.- Nos conocimos por un malentendido, pensé que era un arrogante de lo peor pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, todo porque no sabía cómo hacer amigos.- Chat Noir la miró atento con grandes ojos.- Y aun viviendo cerca del colegio me prestó su paraguas.- la respiración de Chat Noir se detuvo, Ladybug notó el incómodo silencio y alzó su puño a su amigo felino.- Bien hecho.

-… Bien hecho.- correspondió, hacía tiempo no lo hacían ellos dos solos.

-Oh, debo irme, nos vemos chaton y perdón, creo que dije demasiado.- ella se fue dejando a Chat Noir, él se rió y la transformación terminó.

-Sólo lo suficiente my lady.

Todos se mandrón mensajes diciendo que se iban a sus casas por la lluvia, Juliet caminó con paraguas en mano, se veía algo decaída y suspiró. No había gente en la calle, todos se habían resguardado de la lluvia que comenzó a arreciar.

-Qué desastre…

-Ni que lo digas, pero no te preocupes, no hay nada que un baño de burbujas no pueda arreglar.

-Burbujas…- le gustó la idea, cuando de repente escucha pasos tras de ella, alguien corriendo.

-¡JULIET!- al voltear ve a Claude también con su paraguas pero con algo que era cubierto por su chaqueta en mano.- Juliet…- su voz se escuchaba cansada.- Quiero decirte que hoy me hubiera gustado mucho pasar el día contigo pero…sé que no fue el mejor de los paseos. Sólo…sólo quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí, y en serio lo siento, lo siento mucho.- agacho la mirada.- Por favor no me odies por lo de hoy. Toma.- debajo de su chaqueta había un peluche, un zorrito de peluche rechoncho, ella lo tomó con un ligero sonrojo.- Espero te guste…bueno, te veré mañana en la escuela.- dijo con una sonrisa apenado, cuando se dio la vuelta Juliet le detiene.

-¡Espera!- ambas miradas chocan y eso hace que Juliet se sonroje más.- Ammm…¿qui-quieres ir a mi casa a ce-cenar?- Claude no supo que responder pero al final sonríe ampliamente.

-Sí quiero.- ella igual termina por sonreír y ambos caminan a la casa de Juliet.

Un secreto revelado, un amor creciente, aunque todavía había retos que pasar para poder crecer y madurar sus sentimientos.

…

 **Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Y para el próximo capítulo, que va a ser pronto, veremos unas escenas de celos! Quién las provocará? Hagan sus apuestas! XD Bueno, ante todo gracias y disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía de mi parte que pudo haberse pasado por un descuido. Como sea, dejen reviews, son alimento del escritor y...un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Gwen Mcbain –** Mujer recuerda respirar por favor y espero te siga gustando la historia.

 **Deidydbz –** Claro! Adoro el MariChat! XD

 **Forever MK NH –** Si lo logras…hazme una a mí de Chat Noir por favor. TwT

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Cuidado Marisse, debes tener cuidado con el escritor. Hola chicos, gracias por el saludo y…lo siento mucho Zarcort, te compadezco. Como sea, agradezco mucho su apoyo oh y para Chanel, espera…

 _Juliet: Hola, muchas gracias por considerarme tu favorita aunque…me da un poco de pena hacer esto yo… *se cubre el rostro con sus manos* Gracias…_

Ok, tranquila, como sea, espero próxima actualización de su trabajo, en serio me gusta y sobre el shippeo con Plagg pues…suerte. Hasta luego.

 **GreenieWindRunner –** Voy a llorar…en serio voy a llorar. Gracias por tu review me dio en el corazón. Gracias TwT

 **Aidil, DanSpylinx –** Jeje, gracias, no soy fan del Ladrien pero hice lo mejor que pude y que bueno que les gusto. XD

 **Me –** Ahora ya lo sabe.

 **Valentina, sou , Guest, Mariana Elias, Natania Elizabt –** Gracias por sus reviews en serio, me alegro que les guste la historia, espero que siga así en los próximos capítulos y no me ahorquen por lo que vaya a pasar. Como sea me construiré un fuerte antibombas por si acaso…en serio gracias XD


	19. Feliz día

**Pido una disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero estos días me hicieron sentir mal y mi cabeza no juntaba las ideas… pero estoy de regreso! Muajajaja! Quieren saber qué cosas pasara? Pues lean porque no escribiré nada aquí. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, yo solo intento ansiar mi mente de la próxima segunda temporada y los especiales, ante todo… Comenzamos!**

…

Capítulo 18.

Feliz día.

El frío se había disipado por completo, todos volvían a sus vestimentas usuales, cosa que muchos agradecían. Marinette se movió en su cama, había tenido una patrulla que terminó tarde y después tuvo que terminar la tarea de literatura. Cuando el despertador sonó se movió abrazando su almohada pero las voces de sus padres la despertaron.

-Marinette, hija.- le dijo su madre con su tono suave de voz.

-Arriba pequeñita, ya es de mañana.- ella se talló los ojos y frente a ella vio un pequeño pastel con fresas y una velita.

-/Feliz cumpleaños Marinette/- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus padres. Marinette despertó por completo y bajó de la cama para abrazar a sus padres con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Apaga la vela tesoro y pide un deseo.- le dijo su madre y Marinette sopló la vela.- Mírate, un año más, y cada año que pasa eres más hermosa.

-Nuestra Mari ya es toda una hermosa jovencita.-el padre de Marinette casi parecía que iba a llorar.

-Gracias papá, mamá, pero es gracias a ustedes que he crecido como persona.- ambos padres ven orgullosos a su hija.

-Bien, recuerda que debes ir a la escuela.- recordó Sabine a su hija.- Así que prepárate y baja a desayunar, hoy hice tú favorito.

-Así lo haré, los quiero.- cuando sus padres bajaron Tikki apareció frente a Marinette con una pequeña bolsita roja atada con un moño blanco.

-Feliz cumpleaños Marinette.

-¡Tikki! No debiste de haberte molestado.

-Claro que sí, es un día muy especial Marinette y hay que celebrarlo a lo grande.- Marinette quitó el moño y vio dentro de la bolsa una pequeña pulsera hecha de dos lazos, uno rojo y uno rosa y los dos estaban unidos a una flor hecha de ambos.

-Tikki es muy lindo.

-Me tardé mucho pero logré terminarla a tiempo.

-¿Tú la hiciste? Gracias Tikki.- la acuna entre sus manos.- Tengo suerte de tener una amiga como tú. Y gracias a ti también he crecido mucho.

-Y yo tengo suerte de tenerte Marinette.

-Bien, vamos a prepararnos, algo me dice que éste será un excelente día.- Tikki abrazó a su portadora restregando su cara en la mejilla de Marinette, aquella sería un día especial…demasiado.

Adrien desayunaba con su padre, Gabriel Agreste tenía una carpeta de diseños en una mano y en la otra una taza de café, aunque no se dirigieran la palabra la compañía era grata, Adrien terminó y tomó su mochila.

-Que tengas buen día papá.

-Adrien, necesito hablar contigo.-dijo dejando la carpeta a un lado pero sin soltar el café.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuando su padre hablaba era para algo serio.

-Sé que no he notado ciertas cosas de ti por estar en el trabajo, pero eso cambiará de aquí en adelante, y la primera cosa que he notado es tu afición al queso. ¿Puedes explicarme eso?- Adrien sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Eh, pues…me gusta mucho el queso, y no está fuera de lo que es mi dieta diaria, también me mantengo en el peso apropiado.

-Eso lo sé, pero tanto queso podría perjudicarte a futuro. Por lo que bajaré los suministros de ésta semana de queso para ver cómo se acomoda tu dieta.

-Pe-pero…

-Nada de peros, ve a la escuela o se te hará tarde.- Adrien bajó los hombros y sintió movimiento en su mochila junto con una especie de gruñido.

-Yo ah…se me olvidó algo en mi cuarto, ya voy por ello.- corrió a su cuarto y Gabriel frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo correr así, negó con la cabeza y retomó la vista en la carpeta de diseño. Apenas llegó a su cuarto Plagg salió disparado de la mochila.

-¿No más queso? ¡¿NO MÁS QUESO?! ¡¿EN QUÉ PIENSA ESE HOMBRE?!-gritó jalando sus bigotes.

-Plagg, cálmate, no dijo que no habría queso, sólo que bajaría la cantidad de los tantos quesos que te comes a la semana.

-¡E-ESTÁ LOCO! ¡Tu padre está loco! Sólo un ser así que prohíbe el queso puede ser malvado, es pura maldad, ¡Adrien! ¡Tu padre es Hawk Moth!- dijo como si aquello fuera un descubrimiento insólito.

-Plagg ya basta, estás exagerando y mi padre no puede ser Hawk Moth es imposible.

-Es malo Adrien, mi estómago me lo dice.- dice siseando cada palabra, Adrien rueda los ojos y suspira.

-Ya basta Plagg, ya debo irme a la escuela y…ver a Marinette.- dijo suspirando con un leve sonrojo y Plagg le miró de mala gana.

-Bueno ya que sabes la identidad de tu lady ya no lo puedo esconder más. Pero pienso que tú aun no la quieres por ser Marinette.- las palabras de Plagg hicieron que Adrien le mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí. Incluso la he invitado a salir pero…

-Terminan acompañados, si eso es para ti una cita me das lástima.- Adrien desvió la mirada y torció la boca, no lo iba a negar, siempre había salidas con amigos.

-Bueno es que siempre se presenta algo y con mis horarios. Pero como Chat Noir la visito…

-Sí, sí, juegan video juegos, platican y te tragas todo lo que te da. Pero ella es Marinette, MI Marinette.

-Espera, ¿tu Marinette?- vio a Plagg que le daba la espalda con los bracitos cruzados.- ¿Desde cuándo es tú Marinette?

-Desde que me quede con ella, cuando me da o me envía queso. Es mi reina de los quesos.- dijo con añoranza al recordar la alacena de Marinette.

-No, no, no, no.- dijo divertido al ver a Plagg.-Marinette no es tu reina, es MI princesa, my lady, mi todo, y te demostraré que la amo como Marinette, porque cuando supe que ella era Ladybug todo fue tan claro, desde hace tiempo Marinette era para mí especial, más que una amiga ella…-sonrió recordando los dulces gestos que Marinette había tenido con él, sus sonrisas, la bufanda, no sólo como Adrien sino también como Chat Noir pero Plagg harto interrumpe sus dulces recuerdos.

-No sé qué piensas y no me importa ahora, lo importante es ¡QUIERO MI QUESO! ¡ES MI MUNDO! ¡MI TODO!- comenzó a lloriquear y Adrien suspiró.

-¡Adrien, baja!- la voz de su padre sonó firme y autoritaria.

-Plagg deja de llorar, te prometo que te comparé queso por mi cuenta pero ahora debemos irnos a la escuela.- Plagg frunció el ceño y se cruzó de patitas y manitas para entrar a la mochila de su portador. Adrien salió de su cuarto y bajó no sin antes ver a su padre en la puerta que lo observó hasta que abordó la limosina. Plagg se asomó un poco de la mochila.

-Bien Adrien, si tú no vas a darme mi queso este gato lo buscará en otra parte. Y ya sé con quién…-se ríe a lo bajo planeando su grandioso plan.

Alya hablaba con varios compañeros de clase, entre ellos Rose, Max, Claude y Nino, todos parecían asentir en un tema en específico y cuando ve a Marinette acercarse Alya de inmediato les da la señal de irse.

-Ya saben qué hacer no lo arruinen.- cuando Marinette llega a lado de su amiga Alya sonríe.- ¡Hola Mari! Hoy llegas temprano.

-¿Es que no puedo venir temprano de vez en cuando?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

-No me refiero a eso pero sí es raro. Por cierto felicidades.

-Gracias Alya.

-Y lamento no poder darte tu regalo ahora pero tendrás que esperar hasta que terminen las clases para poder verlo.

-No era necesario el regalo.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres mi amiga, un regalo es lo menos que te puedo dar, aunque lamento decirte que mi regalo no es lo que realmente quieres.

-¿A no? Y según tú ¿cuál es el regalo que quiero?

-Fácil, Adrien con un moño en la cabeza y un anillo de compromiso, oh, y hablando del rey de Roma.- Marinette tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro y al voltear y ver a Adrien se escondió atrás de Alya pero Adrien se acercó apenas distinguió a Marinette.

-Hola Marinette, hola Alya.

-Hola Adrien.

-Ho-Ho-Hola Adrien- saludó nerviosa apenas saliendo de detrás de su amiga.-Adrien pensó que era adorable.

-Oye Marinette, quería saber si después de clases podríamos…

-¡ADRICHOO!- la voz de chillona de Chloe hace que apenas voltee sea abrazado por la rubia.- Te estaba esperando Adrien.- su dedo hizo círculos en el pecho de Adrien que quiso alejarla lo más cortés posible pero Chloe no cedió.

-Ho-Hola Chloe, ammm, si no te importa estoy…

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Chloe molesta por la presencia de Alya y Marinette.- ¿No ven que estoy hablando con mi Adrien?

-Chloe estábamos aquí antes hablando con Adrien.- dijo Marinette saliendo de detrás de su amiga.

-Ups, no las vi, son tan poca cosa que ambas son totalmente invisibles.- Marinette frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Y tú totalmente eres el centro de atención con todo ese maquillaje en toda tu cara, ¿qué escondes Chloe?- Chloe gruñe apretando los puños y Adrien sonrió al recordar cómo Marinette había defendido a su tío de la misma forma de Chloe.

-Vámonos Sabrina, no voy a perder mi preciado tiempo en alguien como Marinette.- cuando se fueron Marinette respiró profundo y se encontró con la mirada de Adrien.

-Eso fue increíble Marinette.

-Ah…y-yo…- la campana suena y Alya toma a su amiga de los hombros.

-Bueno, es hora de entrar Marinette, ya después pueden seguir hablando.- Alya empujó a Marinette que al principio se quedó congelada y Adrien se ríe a lo bajo.

-¡Hey viejo!- Nino aparece detrás de su amigo y ambos chocan puños para dirigirse al salón.

-¿Qué hay Nino?

-Pues hoy hay mucho que hacer, Alya está como loca organizando una fiesta para Marinette.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Para qué?- Nino ve a Adrien que no capta la fecha en la que están.

-Adrien, es cumpleaños de Marinette, pensé que ya la había felicitado.

-¿Su cumpleaños?- los ojos de Adrien se abrieron de gran manera y se golpeó la frente.- Oh no…lo olvidé por completo. ¿Qué voy a hacer Nino? Ni siquiera tengo un regalo para ella.

-Bueno calma, Alya ya se le ocurrirá algo, espero…

-Espera Nino, debo dejar algo en los casilleros, enseguida voy a clase.

-Bien pero no tardes.- Adrien fue a los casilleros.

-No puede ser…debo hacer algo ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidara? Debo solucionarlo.- mientras dentro de su bolso Plagg sonrió ampliamente entrecerrando sus ojos.

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares, la señorita Bustier caminó al salón y cuando apenas iba a entrar llega Juliet adelantándose a ella con el cabello más enmarañado de lo usual y cayendo al suelo tropezándose con sus propios pies, se levanta gracias a que la maestra le ayudó.

-¡L-Lo siento!- se disculpó de inmediato muy apenada.

-Por poco y gana un retardo, pero intenta llegar temprano a la próxima Juliet, últimamente llegas justa a la hora.

-P-Perdone…

-Pasa a tu lugar.- cabizbaja fue a su lugar donde colocó sus brazos en el escritorio y dejó la cabeza caer en éstos mirando el pizarrón, soltó un suspiro, se veía cansada. Claude volteó a verla preocupado, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

En la zona de casilleros Plagg miró que no hubiese nadie alrededor, sonrió pero al voltear grita al encontrarse con Breezy mirándole inquisitiva.

-¿Qué planeas Plagg?

-¡Breezy! Tú… ¿no deberías estar con tu portadora?

-Juliet me dejó para comer algo de mermelada, así que habla bigotón.

-¿Planear? Yo…no tengo idea a qué te refieres.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas cómo te hice hablar en la India? Puedo dejarte calvo de nuevo.

-¡Ah! Está bien, pero no me recuerdes eso. Necesito salir, el padre de Adrien me va a quitar todos mis quesitos. Y sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarme.

-¿Te refieres a la portadora de Tikki?

-¡Sí! Mi reina de los quesos, necesito un depósito seguro. Por eso voy dejar a Adrien por un momento.

-Dejar a…oh no, ¡no! ¡NO! O sea, ¡es una pésima idea! ¿Y si aparece un akuma? Plagg sabes que cuando hacemos eso no podemos fusionarnos con los miraculous y cuando volvemos necesitamos reponer energías.

-Por favor, hemos tenido días tranquilos sin akumas, no creo que Hawk Moth haga de las suyas justamente hoy. Vamos Breezy, ¿no quieres hacerlo? Por los viejos tiempos.

-Olvídalo, me quedaré aquí a descansar, haz lo que quieras.

-Como quieras, me voy a divertir a lo grande. Al menos vigila que no venga nadie.- Breezy rodó los ojos pero obedeció, Plagg comenzó a concentrarse, poco a poco un brillo verde apareció alrededor del kwami de la mala suerte hasta envolverlo por completo y después aumentó hasta casi cegar a la kwami de la abeja, cuando desapareció allí frente a la kwami estaba un chico de piel morena, cabello negro, largo y rebelde hasta final de la espalda, de felinos ojos verdes, vistiendo un pantalón y unos largos guantes negros hasta los hombros y unas zapatillas estilo oriental negras, se podía apreciar sus largas uñas y unos largos colmillos, chasquea los dedos y su vestuario cambia a uno más moderno, chaqueta negra, camiseta verde, guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos, jeans y zapatos deportivos, además su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta baja. Va al casillero de Adrien y fácilmente lo abre para sacar su cartera y tomar algo de dinero.

-¡Plagg!- el gato sonríe.

-Se lo pagaré después, y me agradecerá también.- su voz había cambiado también, era una voz profunda pero que conservaba ese tono bromista y despreocupado, Breezy se golpeó la frente y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento.

Apenas tocó la campana Alya miró a Marinette y después a todos los demás.

-Marinette, enseguida te alcanzo, necesito revisar algunas cosas.

-Por supuesto Alya, te espero en la entrada.- cuando Marinette salió Alya se puso manos a la obra.

-Bien chicos ya estamos todos casi organizados. Rose, Juleka y Nathaniel se ocuparán de la decoración, Nino, Kim y Max de la música, Ivan, Mylene y Alyx ustedes de la manta y Claude, Juliet y Lila de los bocadillos.- Chloe al ver a todos se levantó de su asiento con Sabrina.

-Disculpa, pero ¿qué crees que haces?

-Eso a ti no te interesa, pero hacemos una fiesta, y ni tú ni Sabrina están invitadas.

-¿Una fiesta? Ya veo, es para la torpe de Marinette ¿no es así? Qué pérdida de tiempo.- Claude se levanta de su asiento y mira a Chloe.

-Marinette hace muchas cosas por nosotros, una fiesta es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por su cumpleaños.

-¡Bah! Como dije, una pérdida de tiempo. Vamos Sabrina. Como si de verdad quisiéramos estar en esa tonta fiesta.- ambas salieron del salón y Alya miró de mala forma a la rubia y a su acompañante, Adrien mira a Alya y llama su atención.

-Alya, perdón pero yo también quisiera ayudar.

-¡Adrien! Pero si tú tienes el trabajo más importante de todos.

-¿A sí?

-Ajá, después de clases te vas a llevar a Marinette a dar una vuelta, tu misión es tenerla entretenida y evitar que Chloe o Sabrina arruinen la sorpresa, ¿entendido?

-No tengo problema con eso.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, era su oportunidad de estar a solas con Marinette.

Marinette esperó a su amiga en la entrada de la escuela, jugó un momento con sus pies hasta que alguien se paró a lado suyo.

-Hola mi reina.

-Perdón, ¿quién eres?- le miró con desconfianza, no reconocía a Plagg y eso hizo que él ensanchara su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no reconoces a este felino tan tierno mi reina?

-Aaaaah…-intentó retroceder y el moreno se ríe.

-Mírame bien, ¿no te recuerdo a un pequeño kwami amante del queso?

-¿¡PLAGG!? –se cubre la boca y mira bien a felino.-Pe-pero cómo…

-Es una habilidad que tenemos los kwamis, pero no la usamos mucho.

-Es…Es sorprendente.

-¡Plagg!- la vocecita de Tikki se escuchó desde la bolsa, Marinette tenía que ir a un lugar más privado.

-Ven, vamos a hablar.- tomó a Plagg del brazo, en ese momento Adrien que salía vio aquella escena y cómo Marinette se iba con ese chico.

-¿Quién es ese?- el chico parecía que reía y aquello no le gustó para nada, así que hizo lo más sensato que podía hacer, seguirlos.

Juliet bostezó frente a su casillero, miró a Breezy y le sonrió pero cerró su casillero apenas escuchó la voz de Lila.

-Bien, iremos por la comida para la fiesta de Mari.

-Ya quiero que empiece.- dijo Claude con una gran sonrisa.- Si nos damos prisa llegaremos con tiempo de sobra para también ayudar un poco y acelerar la fiesta.

-Oh…podríamos dar una vuelta por ahí.- le dijo Lila pegándose un poco a él. Juliet al ver eso frunce el ceño y tose para llamar su atención.

-Disculpen…- dijo intentando dejar a un lado su usual tono tímido.- Pero creo que debemos irnos ya, y C-Claude tiene razón, al terminar podríamos ayudar y así la fiesta comenzaría más rápido y…

-Si tú quieres puedes ayudar, como sea tu novio está con la decoración.- dijo Lila con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Novio?

-Nathaniel, ¿no me negaras que no están juntos?

-N-Nath es mi amigo.

-¿A sí? ¿Y quién te regalo ese anillo de tu mano?

-Fue…Fue…-notó la mirada de Claude y se sonrojó.- Fue un regalo de alguien que quiero mucho.- dijo desviando la mirada.

-O sea Nathaniel.

-No es Nath, él es…

-¡Qué aburrido!- la interrumpió con sumo descaro.- Da igual, si lo dices o no, ¿no ves que perdemos tiempo por tu culpa?- se voltea ver a Claude y lo toma del brazo.- Vamos Claude, y Juliet, deberías hacer algo con tu cabello, es un desastre.- se llevó jalando a Claude dejando a una decaída Juliet, Breezy que había visto aquello por el entrecerrado casillero se enfureció, sus amarillas mejillas ahora parecían tan rojas como Tikki, Juliet abrió su casillero y de repente un brillo la ciega haciendo que retroceda y caiga de sentón, al abrir los ojos ve a una chica que le recordó a Chloe, ojos café, piel bronceada, alta, su cabello rubio y largo hasta por debajo de la espalda estaba recogido con una media coleta hacia arriba estando los mechones recogidos de color negro, su vestimenta era un vestido estilo oriental sin mangas de color amarillo y en los costados el corte del vestido llegaba casi a sus caderas pero una tela vaporosa negra cubría hasta las rodillas esa parte y unas zapatillas orientales negras, Juliet al verla deja caer la mandíbula.

-Arriba Juliet.- dijo con una voz con un timbre de voz nada chillón.

-Bree-Breezy, ¿eres tú?- la kwami se ríe y chasquea los dedos cambiando su vestimenta a una falda negra, una camiseta ombliguera amarilla, una boina y unas largas botas negras con tacón alto.

-¿Te gusta mi apariencia?

-T-Tú, cómo…

-Te lo explicaré después, pero primero hoy alguien te tiene que cuidar.- levanta a Juliet y ésta sonríe al verla así.

-Breezy eres genial…

-Gracias yo…-en ese momento Claude regresó, no le había gustado para nada la actitud de Lila y se preocupó de que Juliet tardara.

-Juliet estás…ah, hola.- dijo al ver a la kwami que no reconoció.

-¡Claude!- se asustó y se aclaró la garganta.- Perdón es que...te presento a mi prima, v-vino a buscarme al colegio.

-Oh, un placer...- se acercó a tenderle la mano y ella se la dio.

-Lys. Un gusto.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada y Juliet le miró sorprendida pero respondió después.

-Sí…mi prima vino por mí así que no creo que…-pero Breezy le interrumpe

-Oh, mi dulce Juliet me decía que podría acompañarlos a recoger unas cosas para una fiesta, aunque claro, espero no ser una molestia.- dijo abrazando a Juliet y Claude de inmediato responde.

-¡No, claro que no! No serías una molestia. Mientras más mejor.-dijo sabiendo que tendría más oportunidades de zafarse de Lila, además, quedar bien con un familiar de la chica que le gustaba.- ¿Nos vamos bellas señoritas?- ambas salen de allí y cuando Claude las iba a seguir sintió algo bajo su chaqueta.- Sain, ¿qué pasa?

-Grrr, nada.- dijo claramente molesto.

-Ya tranquilo, te comprare una bolsa de camino hacia acá.- siguió a Juliet y a "su prima", mientras Sain se le levantaron los bigotes del coraje.

-Esa abejita me saca de quicio.

Marinette veía a Plagg que no dejaba de ver el menú de aquella heladería en donde habían terminado, Plagg dejó a un lado los sabores típicos, había uno que le interesó mucho.

-¡Marinette! Yo quiero el helado de queso con zarzamoras por favor.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa felina y Marinette no pudo evitar pensar que Plagg seguía siendo el mismo tierno kwami.

-Claro Plagg, pero primero, ambos me pueden explicar cómo Plagg ahora es un chico.

-Eso es sencillo mi reina adorada.- dijo acercándose más a Marinette y apoyando los codos en la mesa.- Los kwamis tenemos algunas habilidades, así como ustedes tienen habilidades variadas nosotros que les damos el poder igual. Por ejemplo cambiar sus trajes, eso puede ser en ocasiones especiales, también podemos sentir cuando está en peligro alguno de nosotros o nuestros portadores, y de mi parte está la maravillosa habilidad de oler queso a cinco kilómetros a la redonda.- dijo orgulloso inflando su pecho y Marinette se rió, pero entonces Tikki se asoma del bolso y ve de mala manera a Plagg.

-También podemos adoptar forma humana PERO gastamos mucha energía y quedamos exhaustos al volver a nuestras formas. Y lo peor es que estando en esas formas no podemos fusionarnos con el objeto de nuestro portador.

-Plagg.- Marinette le miró preocupada.- Entonces no es bueno que te quedes así, además, ¿qué pasa con Chat Noir? Te ha de estar buscando como loco.

-Tranquila mi reina, dudo mucho que se halla dado cuenta por el momento. Y…tengo un problema.- dijo bajando la mirada triste, en ese momento Adrien que estaba a unas mesas de distancia escondido decidió acercarse mesa por mesa.- Mi portador ya no puede cuidarme como antes, sabes que me alimento del queso y… el ogro de su padre ha prohibido el queso en la casa.-dijo siendo dramático, Tikki rodó los ojos pero Marinette no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

-Plagg, no te preocupes.- le dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.- Yo puedo ayudarte, podría darle a Chat Noir queso y así te seguirías alimentando, pero no vuelvas a escapar así, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido!- dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa felina, entonces sintió la presencia de Adrien en la mesa tras de ellos.- Oh mi reina, no tengo palabras para agradecerte.- tomó las manos de Marinette entre las suyas. - Además mi reina debo decirte, Feliz Cumpleaños. - parecía que se iba a acercar para besarla hasta que…

-¡Marinette!- al voltear ve a Adrien con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin saber que detrás de ésta ardía en celos.

-A-Adrien, ho-hola ¿q-que haces aquí?- preguntó intentando que la lengua no se le trabase.

-Te buscaba desde hace rato.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, quería invitarte a tomar un café, ¿quién es tu amigo?

-¿Mi amigo? ¡Oh! Él es…es un…viejo amigo que vino a visitarme él es…- Plagg quería reír, se levanta y extiende la mano a Adrien.

-Mucho gusto, soy el novio de Marinette.- la cara de Adrien era un poema, apretó los puños y quería agarrar a ese tipo de las ropas cuando escucha a Marinette.

-¡No es mi novio!- Adrien miró a Marinette.- E-Es un amigo, se llama… Phillip.- Adrien fijó su vista en "su amigo" y le respondió el saludo apretando un poco su mano.

-Adrien Agreste, un gusto.

-Un placer. ¿Gustas acompañarnos?- dijo con un amplia sonrisa que molestó a Adrien, éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se sentó a lado de Marinette.

-Gracias.-dijo en un tono seco y Plagg se sentó cuando una mesera llegó.

-Vamos a ordenar, yo invito.

-Yo puedo pagar lo mío, gracias.

-¿Seguro? Si tú lo dices…- dijo Plagg con un claro tono burlón y Marinette se encogió en su asiento.

-Algo me dice que debería salir corriendo…-susurró mirando a ambos.

Las compras por la comida no eran tan fáciles como al principio creyó Claude, Lila no dejaba de hacer sugerencias de lo que debían comprar sin tomar en cuenta el presupuesto que tenían.

-Deberíamos comprar estos chocolates, estoy segura que a todos les gustaría.

-Es una caja Lila, no completaría para todos, ¿y ya viste el precio?- dejó la caja en el estante donde ella lo había tomado.- Veamos…nos faltan las palomitas, los refrescos y los vasos desechables.- dijo viendo la lista que Alya le había dado.

-Ya vi los refrescos.- dijo Juliet adelantándose a un pasillo y Claude le siguió con el carrito de compras.

-Elige buenos sabores.- le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa y Juliet se volteó y sonrió apenada. Lila al ver eso frunció el ceño y caminó para alcanzar a Juliet que estaba al final del pasillo, Claude se había quedado atrás y Lila vio su oportunidad.

-Un pequeño accidente le pasa a cualquiera.- su plan era simple, atrás de Juliet había varias botellas apiladas, un simple tropezón y caería sobre éstas y si tenía tan mala suerte terminaría llena de refresco sabor cereza. Su sonrisa se amplió al pensar en la vergüenza que podría experimentar Juliet pero antes de hacer algo una pequeña botella cae cerca de Lila, al romperse en el suelo el refresco sale expulsado por la presión de gas mojando a Lila que al retroceder trastabilló a las botellas de refresco.

-¡Lila!- Juliet intentó ayudarla pero no pudo, Lila cayó y al igual que con el pequeño refresco algunas botellas se abrieron y mojaron a Lila por completo, cuando al fin todo se calmó Claude tenía a Juliet protegiéndola, había dejado el carrito atrás y aunque su chaqueta negra sufrió daños menores no se veían, pero Lila, estaba completamente cubierta.- Lila…- Juliet se quiso acercar para ayudarla.

-¡No te me acerques!- le gritó y se levantó furiosa.- ¡Me largo!- comenzó a caminar mientras algunos de la tienda fueron a ver qué pasó y al ver a Lila y los litros y litros de soda lo supieron, pero Lila en vez de quedarse a dar una explicación se marchó furiosa.

-Pobre Lila…-dijo Juliet y Claude suspiró.

-Déjala, ya la veremos en la fiesta.- ambos se dan cuenta que aún siguen abrazados y se sonrojan, pero apenas se apartan un poco.- Tú… ¿estás bien?

-S-sí, gracias a ti y ¿tú?

-Yo estoy bien. Lo importante es que no te pasó nada.-miró los ojos grisáceos de Juliet, tan claros, tan puros y Juliet miró los ojos de Claude, de un azul oscuro como el cielo nocturno cono luna, comienzan a acercarse cuando entonces escuchan un carraspeo, ven al gerente de la tienda y se separan.

-¿Me pueden explicar lo que sucedió jovencitos?- en el pasillo de a lado se escuchó un bufido y el sonido del tacón dejando a "Lys" frente al encargado.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Sí, ¿viene con ellos?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces tienen que pagar por todo esto.- Claude y Juliet no lo podían creer y Lila se había ido, pero la abeja sonrió y se acercó al hombre.

-Venga, podemos arreglar esto.- se llevó al señor a mitad del pasillo dándoles la espalda a los chicos, y antes de que el gerente replicara a su nariz llega un polvillo dorado que hace que ahora parezca adormilado.- ¿Me escucha?

-Sí…- respondió.

-Bien, todo esto fue un desafortunado accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa, una botella mal empacada causó todo, ¿entendido? Nadie tuvo la culpa.

-Nadie la tuvo…

-Perfecto.- sonrió contenta consigo misma y al chasquear los dedos el gerente regresó en sí.

-Qué fue…oh, cierto, disculpen el inconveniente, por favor, pueden irse, obviamente todo fue un lamentable accidente.- Claude y Juliet se quedaron con la boca abierta y la abeja se rió.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable. Vamos chicos, ya vi dónde están las palomitas.

-Ah, claro…- dijo Claude que tomó el carrito y se puso a lado de Juliet mientras "su prima" iba delante de ellos.- No sé qué hizo tu prima pero fue genial.- susurró y Juliet sonríe.

-Ella es genial.- Breezy que escuchó aquello sonrió y siguieron por la tienda, no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera menos a su portadora y menos una niña mimada.

Marinette sentía la tensión en el aire, casi podía tocarla, y es que ver como ambos se miraban hacía que el momento fuese incomodísimo.

-¿Te gusta tu helado Marinette?- preguntó Plagg y ella asintió.

-Sí, muchas gracias Pla... digo, Phillip.- Marinette vio a Adrien que apenas había tocado el suyo.- Adrien, ¿no te gusto tu helado?- Adrien le miró y sonrió.

-Claro que me gusta, es muy rico. ¿Quieres probar?

-¿Pro-probar t-tu helado?

-Claro.- tomó su cuchara y la acercó a Marinette.- Abre.- Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-A-Adrien qué…

-Vamos Marinette, ¿no querías probar?

-Sí yo…- aquello parecía salido de alguna de sus fantasías de su diario, tragó saliva y abrió la boca cuando se escucha un quejido, Marinette y Adrien voltean a ver a Plagg que desvió la mirada y se cubrió la boca.

-Esto es demasiado cursi.- dijo arrepintiéndose de ver esa escena. Adrien frunció el ceño pero antes de decir algo vio del otro lado de la calle a Chloe y Sabrina, recordó lo que le había pedido Alya.

-Ah…Marinette, escuché que hay un mercado cerca del Sena, ¿quisieras venir?

-Oh, claro, pero ¿no te vas a acabar tu helado?

-No importa, es más, yo invito.- sacó su billetera y notó que no tenía suficiente dinero, tenía sus tarjetas pero ¿dónde estaba el efectivo?- Dónde…- entonces mira dinero en la mesa y Plagg le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo pago, vamos Marinette.- los tres se levantaron y dejaron la mesa, Adrien nota como Chloe los ve y se acerca amenazante, cosa que Plagg vio también, Adrien tomó la mano a Marinette.

-Ven Marinette, démonos prisa.- ella no dijo nada, el tener la mano de Adrien con la suya era un sueño hecho realidad y aceleraron el paso. Pero Plagg miró atrás y vio a Chloe, así que miró alrededor y vio algunos aspersores por los jardines, sonrió y dejó que Adrien y Marinette se adelantasen.

-Como los viejos tiempos.- chasqueo los dedos y cuando Chloe cruzó por las jardineras los aspersores se activaron y la mojaron haciendo que huyera lejos de las jardineras.- Seh, aún tengo el toque.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa juguetona.

El Puente de las Artes era concurrido por las parejas, cerca del puente algunos puestos se habían colocado para vender sus productos a los paseantes, al llegar allí Marinette suspiró y se acercó un poco a los barandales del puente.

-Es un poco triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, quitaron todos los candados y todos eran de parejas enamoradas.

-Tenían que hacerlo, estaban dañando la estructura.

-Pero aun así creo que muchos se pusieron tristes por eso. Yo lo haría.- Adrien sonríe y se acerca a Marinette.

-Marinette, no se necesita de un candado y una llave para poder jurarse amor eterno, hablan más las acciones de las personas, sus palabras, pienso que eso es mejor que un pedazo de metal que se oxidará con el tiempo.- Marinette le miró y se sonrojó un poco desviando la vista de nuevo a donde antes los candados habían estado.

-Tienes razón. Es más significativo.- Adrien veía su oportunidad allí, quería decirle tantas cosas a Marinette.

-Marinette yo…quisiera decirte que…

-¡Mi reina!- Plagg le abraza por detrás y ronronea.- Mi reina, me dejaste atrás.

-Ah…yo…es que no me fije y…

-Quiero que me mimes a mí.

-¿Eh?- Marinette se apenó mucho por la escena cuando siente como la toman del brazo y Adrien la pone junto a él.

-Estás poniendo incómoda a Marinette.

-Eso no es cierto.- Plagg la toma de regreso a él.- ¿Verdad mi reina?- Adrien la toma del hombro y la pone junto a él, después Plagg hace lo mismo, Adrien, Plagg, Adrien, Plagg, Marinette se sentía mareada.- ¡Deja de alejar a mi reina!

-¡Nunca! ¡Ella no es tu reina! Y tú eres quien la está moviendo mucho.

-Mari es mi Mari, así que no te metas niño bonito.- Marinette iba a intervenir pero Adrien apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño para tomar a Marinette de los hombros y jalarla a él abrazándola.

-¡No es tuya es MI Marinette!- Marinette ya no sentía las piernas, pero sí sentía su cara caliente.

-A-A-Adrien…- él al darse cuenta de lo que dijo aflojó el abrazo, Plagg sonrió al ver la actitud de su portador.

-Marinette yo…- de repente se escucha un explosión y la gente comienza a correr por las calles.- Hay que ponerte en un lugar seguro.- dijo de inmediato, tomó a Marinette de la mano y la llevó a esconderse, Plagg siguió después a su portador frustrado.

-Justo cuando iba a pasar.- se golpeó la frente y siguió a Adrien.

Salieron de la tienda con las bolsas, las más pesadas las cargaba Claude y él y Juliet hablaban de la fiesta de Marinette, Breezy miró a su portadora reír y sintió que su trabajo ya estaba hecho, al menos por ese día, ya que podía sentir las malas vibras que Sain le mandaba desde su escondite. De repente la explosión llama su atención y Claude de inmediato toma a Juliet.

-¡Vamos! ¡Lys tú también!- las dejó en una tienda y éste comenzó su carrera.

-¡Claude!- le llamó Juliet y él se volteó.

-¡Tranquila! Quédense allí.- se fue corriendo y Juliet tomó de la mano a Breezy para ir a un callejón.

-Vamos Breezy, hay que ayudar a Vulpine.- Breezy asiente y después de un intenso brillo regresa a su forma normal pero se veía exhausta y Juliet la atrapa antes de que tocara el piso.- ¡Breezy!

-Se me olvidó decirte, que cuando uso esta forma me pongo muy…débil al regresar.

-¿QUÉ?- miró alrededor y de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño frasco de mermelada y una cucharilla.- Que bueno que siempre tengo esto, ¿cuánto tardarás?

-No lo sé, y menos si me hablas.

-Lo siento. Sólo…date prisa.

Adrien dejó a Marinette abajo del puente, ya allí suspiró y le miró.

-Marinette, quédate aquí, iré a ayudar a otros.

-Adrien…- Adrien se voltea y le sonríe.

-Tranquila, sé que Ladybug aparecerá, por eso puedo ir confiado a ayudar a los demás.- dicho eso se fue y Marinette después de un momento reaccionó.

-Tikki, hay trabajo que hacer.- le dijo con una sonrisa a su kwami al abrir su bolso.

-Di las palabras Marinette.

-¡Tikki, Transfórmame!- al terminar la transformación Ladybug usó su yoyo para ir donde el peligro, al hacerlo Adrien salió de su escondite y sonrió.

-Tu gato va para allá, Plagg… ¿Plagg?- notó por primera vez que no estaba en su mochila.- ¡Plagg!

-Aquí…- al voltear ve a Plagg, le mira confundido y después un brillo verde le cegó y Plagg se dejó caer en su cabeza.

-Espera, ¡¿ERAS TÚ?!

-Luego me agradeces que te hayas casi confesado. Ahora ya no tienes dudas sobre tus sentimientos por mi reina.- lanza un sonoro suspiro.- Necesito mi queso…- Adrien lo toma y saca de su mochila su queso.

-Terminando esto tú y yo hablaremos seriamente.- Plagg se lanza al queso.

-Sí, sí, como quieras.

Vulpine había llegado primero y ahora peleaba contra la estatua de un león, mientras el akuma, un joven escultor al que habían criticado su trabajo y comparado con el Theo Barbot y las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir que había hecho hacía meses. El akuma vestía una bata de trabajo blanca, una boina negra y un antifaz, su piel era demasiado pálida y sus cabellos de un color morado. En su mano tenía un martillo y cincel y miraba del espectáculo desde uno de los balcones de los edificios.

-¿Qué pasa zorrito? ¿No puedes escapar de mi mascota?- Vulpine esquivó al león y lo golpeó con el escudo pero era muy duro.

-¿Y sí mejor bajas tú y estamos en un mano a mano? ¡Ah!- esquiva al león pero es golpeado por un zarpazo que lo tiró al suelo. El akuma vio todo desde arriba y se rió.

-Pronto cuando aparezcan tus compañeros me haré de sus miraculous. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá…- en ese momento el yoyo de Ladybug tomó su brazo y lo jaló haciendo que cayera del balcón.

-¿Decías?- el akuma se levantó y miró a Ladybug.

-Vaya, vaya, me faltan dos, pero no me importa, Ladybug, entrégame tu miraculous.

-Si Chat estuviera diría que esa frase ya está muy gastada.- el akuma molesto va hacia un autobús y al tocarlo con su cincel éste cambió de forma a una mantis religiosa de metal.

-Más te vale comenzar a correr.- Ladybug no podía creer el tamaño de ese insecto metálico y el akuma se ríe.

-Si no me entregan sus miraculous entonces se van a enfrentar a mi más grande obra. Ya lo verán.- el akuma se marcha corriendo y Ladybug esquiva a la mantis juntándose con Vulpine.

-¿Gran obra? No entiendo.- pero Ladybug sí al ver la dirección que tomó el akuma, la Torre Eiffel.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Oh…-ambos esquivan aquellas esculturas.- ¿Dónde están Chat Noir y Bee?

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que vendrán.

Breezy saboreó la mermelada y al fin estaba lista y Plagg terminó su queso al fin.

-Ya estoy lista Juliet.

-Ya me llene…

-Bien Breezy.

-Perfecto Plagg.

-¡Breezy!

-¡Plagg!

-/¡Transfórmame!/

Ladybug y Vulpine peleaban contra aquellas esculturas, Ladybug enredó las patas de la mantis con su yoyo pero ésta la jaló y no tuvo más que otra que soltar su yoyo y esquivarle, mientras que Vulpine que lograba hacerle mella a la estatua no la detenía. Ambos héroes se juntaron y cuando las estatuas iban a por ellos se escucharon las voces de sus compañeros.

-¡Honey Drop!¡Encierra!

-¡Cataclysm!- la mantis fue completamente destruida y el león encerrado en la burbuja. Ambos héroes cayeron enfrente de sus compañeros.

-Disculpa la tardanza my lady pero este gato no podía salir sin sus garras.

-No te preocupes Chat, sé por qué no pudiste llegar antes.- Chat sonrió y Bee es quien interrumpe el momento.

-Disculpen, pero ¿dónde está el akuma?

El akuma llegó a la Torre Eiffel y vio la gran estructura con una amplia y torcida sonrisa.

-Mi mayor obra…- la mariposa morada aparece en su rostro.

-Hazlo, y recuerda que aún me debes los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, que no se te olviden.

-No se me olvidan, y cuando mi mayor obra esté nadie podrá detenerme.

-¡Eso si te dejamos!- gritó Chat Noir y lanzó su bastón haciendo que soltara el martillo.

-Ya es tarde.- clavó el cincel en la torre y ésta comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta hacer una forma humanoide gigante.- ¡Mi obra maestra!- todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Ok, eso sí es grande.- dijo Vulpine.

-Ah, my lady… ¿tienes algo que pueda ayudarnos?

-Déjame ver. ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó su yoyo al aire y cayó en sus manos un cilindro de sellador en espuma.- ¿Sellador?- El akuma se ríe estando en el hombro de aquel gigante.

-¡Entréguenme sus miraculous o destruiré Paris!- Ladybug miró alrededor, la estructura, la mano del artista.

-Bien, chicos, vamos a tener que subir.

-Eso me temía.- le dijo Chat Noir y todos esquivan el gran pie de aquella figura para comenzar a subir desde adentro, la figura comenzó a moverse y el akuma frunció el ceño y clavó el cincel.

-¡No subirán!- al clavar el cincel la estructura comienza a cambiar, las vigas se mueven de un lado a otro, Ladybug sale al exterior con Chat Noir para seguir subiendo y Vulpine siente un golpe atrás de él pero antes de caer es sujetado por Queen Bee que lo saca

-Abejita te debo una.

-Mejor me debes una cita.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- Bee lo sujeta y lo empuja para esquivar unas vigas que seguían moviéndose, el gran gigante que antes era la Torre Eiffel comenzó a avanzar hacia los edificios. Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron primero. Chat Noir lanzó su bastón pero el akuma le esquivó, Ladybug se posicionó y comenzó a regar el sellador por todas partes, el artista iba a por Chat Noir cuando Vulpine y Bee aparecen.

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- el akuma se vio rodeado de varios Chat Noir que tenían su misma sonrisa burlona, retrocede espantado.- Sí, entiendo el sentimiento.

-¡Esto no se acaba aquí!- el akuma gritó y clavó su cincel pero no pasó nada, se dio cuenta que el cincel se había pegado en el sellador que Ladybug había regado por todo el lugar.- ¡No! Es muy blando…- al intentar tomar el cincel el yoyo de Ladybug lo toma primero y lo azota contra la estructura que se detiene en su andar. El akuma sale del cincel roto.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanza su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- lo atrapa con éxito.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- la pequeña mariposa blanca voló encima de ellos y lanzó el sellador al aire.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo regresó a la normalidad, y los daños causados fueron reparados, la torre volvió a su lugar y todos estaban en el mirador donde el joven artista regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-/Bien hecho/- dijeron los cuatro chocando puños.

Las ventanas de la habitación se cerraron dejando la habitación a oscuras, Hawk Moth perdió su transformación y gritó exasperado.

-¡No importa cuánto me tarde o qué deba hacer! Esos miraculous serán míos, mi deseo será cumplido.- Nooroo vio a su portador irse y niega con la cabeza.

-Se está perdiendo. No podrá seguir así…

-Bueno bichito, siento mucho dejarte pero mi transformación ya casi termina. Nos vemos.- Chat Noir se marcha y Ladybug sonríe.

-Ese gato…bueno chicos, nos vemos.- Ladybug también se va y Bee iba a hacer lo mismo pero Vulpine le detiene.

-¡Bee! Espera…- ella le mira y él parecía contrariado.- Yo…lo de la cita ¿era una broma?- ella sonríe y con la cerbatana hace que le mire a los ojos.

-Mira y observa bien zorrito, te puedes llevar una sorpresa conmigo.- se separa de él al escuchar la última alarma.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿acaso te gusto?

-Tú que crees.- ella le guiña el ojo y se marcha dejando a Vulpine con los ojos como platos.

-No me puede pasar esto…

La fiesta ya estaba lista y Alya miro su teléfono, estaba molesta porque no pudo ir a ver la pelea con Ladybug y ahora Adrien no contestaba sus mensajes.

-¡No lo puede creer! Primero me pierdo una gran pelea y ahora Adrien y Marinette están perdidos, ¿no puede ir peor este día?

-¿Alya?- la puerta del salón de abre dejando ver a Marinette.- Pero qué es…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos y Marinette sonríe no pudiendo creerlo, Nino pone la música y Marinette abraza a Alya.- Gracias, gracias.

-Hey, te dije que tendría tu regalo de cumpleaños esta tarde.- Rose se lleva a Marinette y Adrien se acerca a Alya.

-Siento haber tardado pero pasaron cosas. Y…Alya, eres la amiga de Marinette y debo decir que no sé qué darle, no soy bueno dando regalos.- Alya sonríe al ver a Adrien así.

-Oh no te preocupes, tengo el regalo perfecto que le puedes dar.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?- ella toma un papel de su mochila, cinta adhesiva, escribe algo y se lo pega a la frente.

-Suerte.- Adrien ve cómo se va y él se quita la cinta de la frente viendo el mensaje y sonríe.

-Gracias Alya…- dice al ver el "TU" escrito en el papel y va con Mariette. Lila llegó a la fiesta con ropa limpia, al no ver a Claude ella frunce el ceño y se acerca a Nino que estaba de DJ.

-¿Dónde está Claude?

-Oh, él se tuvo que ir, le surgió un compromiso.- Lila frunció el ceño, se daba una idea de qué era ese compromiso, o quién.

Juliet bosteza y se deja caer en su cama, Breezy igual sale de su escondite y con un peine intenta peinar algo del cabello de su portadora.

-Deberías descansar.

-Sabes que no puedo…por cierto, sé que leíste mi diario.- Breezy se paralizó.

-No…cómo crees.

-Lys…es el nombre que me gustaría poner si tengo una niña.- dijo sonriendo y suspiró.- Espero que Vulpine entienda el mensaje.

-Si no lo hace yo se lo haré saber a la fuerza.- de repente escuchan que tocan la ventana y Juliet se levanta, al abrir ve a Vulpine con una flor en mano.

-Buenas noches. Una flor para otra más hermosa.- ella toma la flor.

-Gracias, aunque sabes, no me gustan las flores así.

-Oh…lo siento, a la próxima traeré chocolates o…

-No, no me entiendes, me gustan las plantas, las adoro, pero vivas, así puedo cuidarlas, las flores así se marchitan, es triste después.

-Oh…entonces para la próxima te traeré una linda planta, muchas.- le dijo guiñando su ojo.- Te ves cansada, ¿pasa algo?

-La verdad es que sí, estoy digamos ocupada. ¿Quieres ver en qué?- Vulpine parece dudar.- Tranquilo, mi abuela no está.- le lleva hasta la veterinaria por una puerta que conecta con la casa, Vulpine había notado en el camino, afuera en el patio trasero algo envuelto en una lona pero decide no preguntar, al entrar van a un cuarto y allí tendidos en una frazada tres cachorritos dormidos.

-Vaya, qué lindos.

-Los rescatamos hace poco, su madre está muy débil y no puede alimentarlos aún.- dijo mostrándole por separado a una perrita de pelaje negro y café dormida.- Por eso me despierto cada dos horas para alimentarlos, mi abuela ayuda pero…sé que es pesado para ella, por eso no la molesto.- Vulpine acaricia uno de los cachorros que apenas se mueve y bosteza.

-¿No te gustaría unas patas extra?- ella le mira sorprendida.

-Tú quieres…

-Por supuesto, podría hasta hacerte compañía.- ella sonrió y asintió bajando la mirada sonrojada.

-Gracias.- lo que no se espera es un beso en la frente y le mira con grandes ojos.

-No hay de qué ángel.- ella le mira completamente sonrojada y eso hace que Vulpine le dé una dulce sonrisa.- Bien, vamos a ver los horarios…- dice fijando su atención en los cachorros, ella le mira y sonríe feliz de tenerlo allí. Esa noche Marinette recibiría la visita de cierto minino que le llevaría un juego de lápices de diseñador, cosa que a ella le encantaron y cierto zorrito haría visitas esa noche aunque se quedara dormido en clases.

Un feliz día para todos, de una forma u otra donde los corazones se conectaron y revelaron los sentimientos que sentían unos de los otros.

Una semana después Plagg terminaría su "sufrimiento" alterando un poco la balanza a su favor, o mejor dicho, quitarle algo de peso a la balanza de Adrien, el señor Agreste no tuvo de otra que dejarle la dieta anterior con todos los quesos y aunque sabía que estaría eternamente agradecido con su reina, debía darle oportunidad al chico, después de todo, él ya entendía qué significaba el amor.

…..

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, tenía tantas cosas y tenía que acomodarlas, perdonen que no di más protagonismo al villano. Y también perdonen de nuevo la demora, la razón fue un dolor de cabeza que me duro días, y aunque aún me duele un poco hoy me dije: "SI PUEDO HACERLOOOO!" Y lo logre, lo terminé y lo publiqué. De aquí comienza el drama y…sé que me van a querer colgar pero es parte de la trama, lo siento. TwT. Como sea, gracias por los reviews, no me tiren tomatazos piedad, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Hola, gracias por el review y…es verdad, creo que tiene que ver con la magia que tienen, pero da igual. Y ya le dieron su merecido a Lila, y aún falta…

 _Claude: Hola, pues me alegra no ser tu tipo porque con ser el tipo de Juliet me basta. *en el fondo Juliet se sonroja*_

 ** _Plagg: Una poderosa kwami…pffft! JAJAJAJAJA! Qué risa!_**

Ya no les hagan caso, saludos Zarcort, Chanel y Marisse y espero su siguiente capítulo. XD

 **Deidydbz, Mirioria, MissCheeseOwO, Valentina, Miki2005, LiRiO23, Guest 2** – Gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que les guste la historia y seguiré adelante, espero les siga gustando y gracias, gracias por su apoyo.

 **GreenieWindRunner –** Hola, gracias por el coment y…si, me van a querer ahorcar en el próximo…necesito preparar mi testamento T_T

 **Forever MK NH –** Te vas a llevar una sorpresa, tú y muchos de como la descubre.

 **NelmUnicorn –** Dejar la historia?! Ni cortándome las manos! Pero qué bueno que te gusto y ya son amigas, aunque no sepan sus identidades.

 **HijaDeFrazel –** Bueno, no es la mejor pero hago la luchita XD

 **Sou, ghoul –** Al fin alguien se tenía que enterar, y…espero te haya gustado como puse a Plagg. Sorry si no, en serio. Y sip, PUNTO PARA JULIET!

 **Guest 1 –** Gracias por tu review, en serio y sí, los apreciaran mucho y pronto todo se aclarara y…por favor no te unas a la revuelta contra mi en el próximo capítulo, POR FAVOR!

 **GwenMcbain –** Creo que acabo de crear una pareja mega shipeable…. Shippeo!

 **Bk –** Y va a haber más MariChat!

 **Mafer el panda –** Gracias por comentar por el cap. 8 y sobre el reciente, y sip, ya lo sabe y querrá a Marinette para él solito.


	20. Corazones

**Ok, ok, estamos cerca de la recta final y este capítulo tendrá un par de momentos de drama que…*se hace para atrás*Bueno…puede que algunos se pongan algo…ammmm…¿agresivos con su escritora? Co-como sea…gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, follows y COMENZAMOS! *se va corriendo***

…..

Capítulo 20.

Corazones.

Una noche tranquila en Paris, no tenían patrulla esa noche y Marinette estaba hablando por teléfono con Alya, mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos rubios de cierto minino.

-No lo puedo creer.- se quejó Marinette pero sin dejar su labor, Chat tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Marinette con los ojos cerrados, abrió los ojos cuando le escuchó y su gran oído le permitió escuchar la voz de Alya.

 _-Pues créelo, Chloe lo estuvo presumiendo de ello toda la tarde. Adrien hará la sesión de fotos en su hotel, ¿ya te imaginarás como se pondrá?_

-Alya estuve allí, si Chloe ya es insoportable ahora…

 _-"Hacemos una hermosa pareja, no me impresionaría que yo apareciera en la revista con mi Adrichoo" Se me revolvió el estómago._

-No fuiste la única.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y Chat Noir sonrió.

- _A veces Chloe puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera, me sorprende que Ladybug le tenga paciencia._

-Tal vez cree que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Chloe no es tan mala.

 _-Ajá y yo soy la princesa del reino de Vespa_.- Marinette suspiró.

-Y Chloe lo tendrá para él sola.

 _-Deberías invitarlo a tomar un zumo, creo que Adrien te lo agradecería._

-Claro, cuando pueda formar una oración coherente lo haré.

 _-Bueno…has mejorado últimamente._

-No lo sé Alya.- Chat sonrió más al escuchar a Marinette.

- _Tú puedes, debo irme, tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos, nos vemos mañana._

-Adiós Alya.- Marinette suspiró y dejó su teléfono. Chat levanta un poco la cabeza pero Marinette no deja de acariciarlo.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?

-Nada Chat.- dijo intentando calmarse, había descubierto que jugar con el cabello de su compañero de batallas era algo que la relajaba demasiado.

-Oh vamos princesa, lo escuché todo, estás celosa de Chloe Bourgeois.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Claro que no! Cómo voy estar celosa cuando ella está todo el tiempo con el chico que me…me…- al ver los ojos de Chat deja de acariciar su cabeza para levantarse y bajar de la cama.

-¿Te gusta no es verdad?

-Gu-gustarme, es mi amigo y…

-¿Y por eso está celos de la hija del alcalde?

-¡No estoy celosa!- exclamó.- No estoy celos de Chloe que ha conocido a Adrien desde que eran niños ni tampoco estoy celosa que le abrace ni le hable de esa forma tan cariñosa que hasta me enferma y no estoy celosa que mañana ella estará todo el tiempo pegada a él en aquella sesión de fotos yo…yo…no puedo hablar con él sin sentirme nerviosa o pensar en los peores escenarios que mi torpeza puede provocar, tampoco puedo decir que le conozco tan bien y…y…- Chat le miró sorprendido y se acerca para abrazarla calmarla.

-Tranquila…

-Es que…es difícil….- Chat Noir sonríe abrazándole con fuerza.

-Deberías intentar decirle lo que sientes.- Marinette se separa de él tomándole de los hombros.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!

-Solo digo que…estoy seguro que si eres tú quien le dice que le gustas, estoy seguro que aceptará tus sentimientos.

-Chat no puedo y…es mi amigo.- Chat tuerce un poco la boca.

-Un amigo que tienes sus fotos pegadas a la pared.

-Son para inspirarme y…también tengo fotos tuyas, más que la última vez.- le dijo señalando la pared y era verdad, había ahora imágenes de Chat Noir compitiendo con las de Adrien, aunque las había puesto para que él no dijese nada.

-Creo que no son suficientes, quiero una pared por completo mía.

-No pidas milagros Chat.

-Ya, sólo digo, que si fueses tú quien me dijera que te gusto me moriría de felicidad.

-Es que yo…- él la toma de los hombros y ambos se miran a los ojos.

-Ten confianza en ti Marinette, eres una chica hermosa, talentosa, amable, simpática…- ella parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Tú crees eso de mí?

-Eso y más, en serio Marinette, eres una chica única e increíble. Ten valor.- ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un rato perdiéndose en ese verde y azul, Marinette reacciona y asiente.

-Gracias Chat.

-Bien, mañana te aseguro que será un día purrfecto. Así que suerte.- se separa de ella para irse.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?

-Sí, no quisiera pero debo hacerlo, los héroes también necesitamos descansar, pero sabes que vendré cuando pueda para estar contigo.

-Cuídate en el camino.

-Soy un héroe princesa, los malvados son los que se tienen que cuidar de mí. Buenas noches princesa.- tomó su mano y besó su dorso para salir por la trampilla de la azotea e irse. Marinette suspiró y Tikki sale de su escondite.

-¿Eso fue un suspiro?

-¡Tikki! Yo…claro, estoy cansada.

-Ajá, no será que querías que cierto gato se quedara un poco más.- dijo acercándose al collar que tenía en el cuello y hace sonar el pequeño cascabel.

-¿Qué? No, bueno, Chat ha resultado ser una compañía agradable cuando no soy Ladybug. Y…Y…debo arreglar todo para mañana.- Tikki se ríe de su portadora y vuela a lado suyo.

-Bueno, sólo te falta averiguar el calendario de Chat Noir.

-¡TIKKI!- Marinette no sabía por qué, pero sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y vio la pared de las fotografías donde Adrien y Chat Noir competían por la pared y suspira.- No sé qué me pasa…

Adrien salió del baño con su pijama puesto, Plagg al verle no puede evitar reírse un poco.

-Oh, Marinette, Marinette, eres una chica única, más cursi imposible.

-Ya basta Plagg.- Adrien sonrió y se acostó en su cama.- Aun no puedo creer que Marinette esté enamorada de mí. Llegué a pensar que no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero me doy cuenta que la verdadera razón era que yo le gustaba, aún no puedo creerlo Plagg.

-Piensa lo que quieras, buenas noches.

-Descansa Plagg.- las luces se apagaron, pasó unos segundos y de repente Adrien se levanta espantado haciendo que Plagg le mirara como un loco.- ¡No lo puedo creer! Estuve a punto de entregar a my lady a Nino, ¡cómo pude ser tan tonto!

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso? ¡Ya duérmete!- le gritó Plagg y Adrien se acostó.

-Oh…de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de golpearme en la pared.

-Tienes una cerca de tu cabeza, adelante.- Adrien miró a Plagg torciendo la boca y suspiró.

-Buenas noches.- pronto Adrien se durmió, un momento bastó para que Plagg se levantara y saliese volando de la habitación, comenzó a volar evitando las cámaras de seguridad, pasó por debajo de una y llegó cerca de la habitación de Gabriel Agreste, entró con cuidado y sólo vio la figura del humano dormido, entrecerró sus ojitos y pasó por debajo de la cama, algunos libros y después salió de allí, al intentar ir al estudio notó una cámara que no había visto y se ocultó, no podía pasar de allí, regresó y salió para ir al techo, miró a todas partes cuando tras de él aparece una figura oscura que al voltear y verlo grita.

-¡Aaaah!

-Tranquilo Plagg.- la voz del maestro le calmó vestido con un traje ninja negro.

-¡Ah! Vestido así casi me da un ataque.

-Lo siento pequeño.- le da un pedacito de queso y Plagg lo toma.- ¿Has descubierto algo?

-No, esta vez pude entrar a su cuarto y no encontré nada, pero al querer ir al estudio encontré una cámara nueva y por poco me ven.

-Debes tener cuidado Plagg, no debes dejar que el padre del chico te vea.

-¿Pero por qué tanto misterio? Sólo tenía un libro eso es todo.

-No es cualquier libro, esta noche descansa, has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Sí, sí.

-Y cuida a tu portador Plagg, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar.

-Sí claro.- dijo con fastidio antes de entrar a la casa, el maestro Fu sonríe y él de ágiles saltos abandona la mansión Agreste quedando en una de las azoteas cercanas, aunque claro, no contó con que uno de los héroes decidió salir a "patrullar".

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- la voz de Bee hace que el maestro voltee y vea a la heroína encima de una chimenea.- ¿Un ladrón?

-Me temo que no soy un ladrón señorita.

-Pues con el traje me es difícil pensar en otra cosa.- baja quedando a la altura del maestro.- ¿Quién es usted?- aún con el rostro cubierto el maestro le dedica una sonrisa.

-Soy una persona que daba un paseo nocturno.

-Claro, con todo y máscara.

-Usted también tiene una señorita abeja.

-Pero yo no luzco tan sospechosa. Quítese la máscara.- antes de dar otro paso el maestro hace una reverencia y se pone en una pose defensiva, Bee va contra él y se impresiona de ver la agilidad de la persona, siente que toca su brazo y ella se aparta para ver que su brazo cae flojo, Bee casi grita pero con su otra mano usa su cerbatana disparando varios proyectiles de polen pero el maestro los esquiva y Bee salta para ir contra él en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el maestro se acerca y toca su hombro saltando encima de ella y por consiguiente golpear su espalda, ella siente las piernas fallarle, Bee comienza a perder el equilibro pero antes de caer de la azotea el maestro la toma del brazo y la sienta, al ver la mano de ese extraño ella cierra los ojos esperando otro golpe, pero siente dos pequeños golpes en sus hombros y se da cuenta que ya siente su brazo y sus piernas, mira al maestro sorprendida.- ¿Quién es usted?

-Un amigo que se revelará ante ustedes muy pronto. Eres muy buena Queen Bee, me alegra ver que Breezy está en buenas manos.

-Espere, ¿cómo sabe…?-pero una bomba de humo nubla su visión y ve que el ninja ya no está.

Al otro día Alya le mostraba a Marinette sus nuevas actualizaciones del Ladyblog sentadas en una de las bancas de la escuela.

-Mira estás fotos, a que son geniales.- dijo pasando una tras otra las fotografías de la última pelea.

-Son increíbles Alya, ¡oh! ¿Podrías pasarme esa?- Alya mira la fotografía y sonríe.

-Vaya, ¿quién diría que te gusta Chat Noir?

-N-No me gusta, sólo bueno eh…pienso que es un gran héroe y…él es…

-Tranquila Marinette, solo bromeo, ya sé que tú tienes a Adrien, pero me impresiona que te fijes en alguien más que no sea él.

-Bueno Alya es que yo…

-Ya sé, eres una gran fan de Chat Noir.

-Exacto, soy una fan, nada ver lo que siento por Adrien y Chat Noir, es completamente diferente.-dijo con una risa nerviosa y Alya le miró como si la estudiara.

-Bien, te la pasaré, y cada imagen que tenga de Chat Noir y no he subido al blog.

-Gracias, Alya, no sabes cuánto te quiero.- dijo intentando ocultar su emoción y Alya se ríe.

-Vamos Marinette, a clases.

-Ya voy no empujes…- sin saberlo Adrien las había escuchado, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-A Marinette también le gusta Chat Noir, es perfecto.- Plagg se asoma de su chaqueta.

-Oye, sabes que eso puede llevar a confusiones, ¿verdad?

-Ah, ¿qué? Lo siento Plagg, no te escuché.- Plagg suspira y niega con la cabeza. En el salón de clases Juliet tenía la mirada en su libro pero a la vez no, lo cierra un poco exasperada al no saber quién había sido aquella persona.

-Breezy me dijo que no me preocupara pero…-susurró para sí misma y de repente una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Juliet.- ella saltó del susto.

-Ho-hola Claude.-dijo con su usual tono tímido de voz.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces…preocupada.

-¿Yo? No, no, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-S-Sí, no pasa nada. Nada, yo…con permiso, debo ir al…baño.- se levanta y sale corriendo del salón. Claude al ver su actitud se rasca la cabeza.

-Me pregunto si estará bien.- Sain se asoma un poco al no haber nadie en el salón aún.

-Tal vez deberías ser un poco más paciente, estoy seguro que si le pasa algo ella te lo dirá. Y cambiando de tema, ¿has pensado en la cita pendiente con Bee?- Claude hace una mueca de desconcierto y mira a Sain.

-Claro que no, yo…Bee es buena compañera, una amiga, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo.

-¿Cómo que no es tu tipo?- Sain le mira un poco confundido.

-Pues, es demasiado seria, aburrida, tiene sus momentos no lo niego, es valiente, decidida, muy inteligente, bonita…pero a mí me gusta Juliet.- Sain le mira con grandes ojos y empieza a gruñir.

-Eres un animal, ¡usa un poco la cabeza!- Claude mira extrañado a su kwami.

-Sain, ¿qué te pasa?- mira como sus compañeros comienzan a entrar y se sienta en su lugar.- Hablaremos después.- le susurró al pequeño zorro que se enfurruño frunciendo el ceño.

-Tonto…- en el baño de niñas Juliet suspiró y tomó aire.

-Debo decirle…- Breezy sale de la chaqueta de ella.

-Chica, ¿en serio vas a hacerlo?

-Tengo qué Breezy, le he dado en los últimos días pistas de cosas que tenemos en común, el gusto por las plantas, que cocino mermeladas, mis dulces favoritos, los lugares a los que me gusta ir y…a veces lo veo y no sé qué pensar, se ve tan perdido, además es lo justo, yo sé su identidad, debí haberlo hecho el principio.

-Está bien, es tu decisión, aunque creo que deberías esperar.

-¿T-Tú crees?-dijo dudando.

-Positivo, inequívocamente sí, él se tiene que dar cuenta.- Juliet bajó los hombros resignada.

-Está bien, pero si pasa algo le diré todo.- suspira y deja que su kwami se esconda para ir al salón de clases.- Por favor…mírame como Bee…-suplicó en voz baja y Breezy miró preocupada a su portadora.

En la televisora el presentador Alec estaba dando una entrevista al cantante XY.

-¡Hola querido público! Esta tarde tenemos al artista XY para una entrevista de su nuevo disco, y dinos XY, ¿qué hace este disco diferente a tus anteriores?

-Bueno, muchas cosas, he puesto nuevos ritmos y mezclas, totalmente diferente totalmente diferente a todo lo que he trabajado.

-Ya, ¿crees que tu disco te posicione entre los primeros lugares?

-No en los primeros, en el primer lugar.

-¡Uy! Pero tienes una fuerte competencia, Jagged Stone se encuentra en la grabación de un nuevo disco y la artista Rosalind también promocionará pronto su sencillo, y nadie los ha bajado del primero y segundo lugar.

-No me preocupa, además Jagged Stone, ¡por favor! Es todo un dinosaurio, su estilo es tan…fuera de moda y Rosalind, sus baladas hacen dormir a cualquiera.

-Bien veamos, hemos hecho una encuesta a algunos ciudadanos de la ciudad, los hemos hecho a escuchar tu nueva y más popular canción, veamos ¿Cuál es la impresión que tienen de tu nuevo sencillo?- una gran televisión detrás de ellos muestra a los entrevistados.

-Es buena. Pero no me va su estilo.

-No encuentro una diferencia de sus anteriores canciones.

-Es tan repetitiva, me aburre un poco.

-Es algo pegajosa como sus otras canciones, pero no es lo mismo.

-Me gusta XY pero…esta no parece una canción de él, es tan fuera de ritmo.- al terminar XY mira la pantalla y desvía la vista.

-Esa es la opinión de algunos, has intentado experimentar pero parece ser que no a muchos les va tus nuevos ritmos. ¿Aún estás seguro que tu disco destronará a Jagged Stone y Rosalind de sus posiciones?

-Lo puedo asegurar.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, regresaremos después de los cortes comerciales.- sin decir nada más XY se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a su camerino, al llegar allí azota la puerta.

-Tontos ignorantes, No saben lo que es un buen ritmo, mi música es mejor que la de esos dos ¡yo puedo hacer temblar a la Tierra con mi música!

La gran ventana se abre y las cientos de mariposas blancas vuelan alrededor de la oscura figura de Hawk Moth.

-Ira, frustración y celos, son la clase de sentimientos que necesita mi akuma para poseer al siguiente objetivo.- la mariposa blanca se oscurece en su mano y la deja volar.- No me falles pequeño akuma.- el akuma vuela entrando hacia el camerino, el cantante se da cuenta de la mariposa demasiado tarde cuando la ve posarse encima de su gran collar y desaparecer.- Terran, soy Hawk Moth, ¿quieres hacer la tierra temblar? Yo te puedo ayudar con eso, pero a cambio quiero que me des los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Claro que sí.- aquel miasma oscuro lo cubrió por completo y una risa se escucha por todo el camerino.

Marinette estaba en su lugar mientras la señorita Bustier hablaba del tema de geografía, su mente estaba en otro lado, en su libreta dibujó unas orejas de gato negro y después miró a Adrien que ponía atención a la clase, Marinette cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que poder…confianza.- dijo recordando las últimas palabras de Chat Noir, incluso sus dedos fueron hacia el collar donde el cascabel dio un ligero y suave tintineo. La campana de fin de clases sonó y todos se levantaron, Marinette al ver a Adrien tomar sus cosas se levantó enseguida.- ¡A-Adrien!- el rubio se detuvo al ver a Marinette que tenía un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Yo…esto…¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Marinette…-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que desapareció enseguida cuando sintió que Chloe le abrazó.

-¡Adrichoo! ¿Podemos irnos juntos? Ya que tu sesión de fotos será en MI hotel.

-Oh, cierto yo…-miró a Marinette.- Yo…enseguida voy Chloe, debo primero…

-¡Oh pero mira la hora!- dijo Chloe al notar la mirada que ambos tenían.- Tu sesión es dentro de poco, mejor nos damos prisa.

-¡Pero Chloe…!- Adrien es arrastrado fuera del salón.- ¡Marinette…!- no pudo y Marinette siente que las fuerzas le abandonan. Alya al ver eso pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?

-Bueno yo…al fin quería decirle a Adrien lo que siento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh Marinette! ¡Eso es genial!- dijo tomando a su amiga de los hombros.

-Sí pero Chloe lo hecho a perder todo… ¡y justo cuando había conseguido el valor para decirle!

-Vamos chica, ánimo. Hoy es tu día, iremos directamente al hotel y le dirás lo que sientes.

-Pero no creo que dejen entrar a cualquiera.

-Tú eso déjamelo a mí.-Alya rodea su brazo en Marinette que le sonríe.

-Gracias Alya, eres mi mejor amiga.

Claude vio a Juliet en los casilleros, éste sonríe al ver cómo ella tira un libro y casi se pega con la puerta de su casillero, esa torpeza le parecía muy tierna, iba hacia ella pero siente una mano en su hombro.

-Hola Claude.- le saludó Lila.

-Hola Lila, ¿pasa algo?

-Pues verás, tengo unos pases al cine y me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo.

-Oh, gracias Lila, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Lo siento.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Pues…en realidad iba a llevar a Juliet a tomar un café y…- Lila al escucharle se ríe cubriendo su boca, Claude la mira un poco confundido.- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Vamos, ¿en serio? ¿Prefieres invitar a Juliet y no ir conmigo? ¿Es una broma?- el tono de burla que uso Lila no le había gustado en absoluto, Claude se puso serio con ella.

-No bromeo Lila, lo siento, creo que debí decírtelo antes, me gusta Juliet y mucho.

-Por favor Claude.- dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa.- No te creo que te puedas fijar en alguien tan…sosa como Juliet, ni siquiera es de nuestra clase social y es demasiado aburrida. Además, ella es novia de Nathaniel, ¿no lo sabías?- dijo aquella mentira de lo más natural y Claude frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es cierto Lila, ellos son amigos.

-¿En serio? Porque muchos los han visto muy cercanos y hasta se toman de las manos y ese anillo en su dedo...- Claude apretó un poco los puños.

-Pues iré a preguntarle, si es cierto entonces no diré nada pero si no lo es voy a salir con ella, y no te permito que le digas así, Juliet es una chica maravillosa y linda. No puedo creer que puedas decir esas cosas de alguien.- al voltear notó que Juliet ya no estaba, se había ido.- Lo siento pero me voy Lila.

-¡Claude!- pero él no se detiene, sino que se marcha dejando a furiosa Lila con los boletos en las manos, los rompe en pedacitos y tira al suelo.- Esta me la pagas Juliet.

En el estudio Alec miró el reloj.

-¿Qué pasa? Debimos estar al aire hace rato. ¿Dónde está XY?- la puerta del estudio se abre con fuerza y el akuma entra, vestido con un traje negro y unas líneas moradas delineaban sus brazos y piernas, el peinado seguía siendo el mismo y unas gafas purpuras y puntiagudas cubrían sus ojos, mientras que en su cuello su collar había cambiado llevando en vez de su nombre artístico una mariposa.

-¡XY ESTÁ FUERA DEL AIRE! ¡Ahora es Terran quien lleva el sonido!- en las palmas de sus manos tiene lo que parece ser una bocina pequeña en cada una, apunta su mano al escenario del programa y una onda invisible hace que el lugar comience a temblar, las personas tienen que retirarse y Alec se quitó antes de que unas luces de arriba cayeran encima suyo.- ¡Y ahora, que Paris tiemble a mis pies!

Afuera del Grand Paris Marinette intentó tomar aire mientras Alya le daba ánimos.

-Vamos Marinette, tu puedes, hoy es el día.

-Hoy es el día.- repitió Marinette con una voz más aguda.

-Bien, recuerda, Nino distraerá al portero de la puerta y al entrar buscas a Adrien y yo los cubro si aparece Chloe.

-Alya, estoy aterrada.

-¡Marinette! No te puedes echar para atrás.

-Yo...yo…-el suave tintineo del cascabel hace que cierre los ojos y respire hondo.- Lo haré.

-Así se habla. Ahora esperemos.- se escondieron cerca de la entrada, al otro lado de la banqueta Nino se acercó cuando Alya le hizo la señal de que estaba esperando. Tose un poco para llamar la atención del portero.

-Hola señor…buenas tardes, perdone estoy un poco perdido, busco la calle Lafayette, ¿puede ayudarme?

-Lafayette, camina dos calles y después da vuelta a la derecha en el primer semá…

-Wow, wow, podría repetirlo otra vez.

-Claro, camina dos calles por esa dirección y en el primer semáforo da vuelta a la derecha y camina…- en ese momento de distracción Alya y Marinette entran sin ser vistas, pasan la recepción y en el salón contiguo Marinette ve a Adrien vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir negra, Marinette se queda embobada viendo como la maquillista trabajaba con Adrien.

-Es tan…perfecto.

-Marinette, reacciona, recuerda el objetivo.

-Ah, sí, lo siento, estoy enfocada, lo estoy.- cuando la maquillista termina Adrien nota a ambas chicas y las saluda, ella responden el saludo pero de repente Sabrina estaba frente a ellas.

-¿Y a ustedes quién les dejo pasar?

-Eso no te importa Sabrina.- le contesto Alya y la pelinaranja les mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo órdenes de no dejar a nadie acercarse a Adrien aparte de Chloe.- Marinette voltea a todas partes pero Chloe no se encuentra.

-¿Y dónde está Chloe?

-Se está preparando para poder salir con Adrien, cosa que ustedes no podrán, pediré que las echen.- corre fuera del salón y Marinette se alarma pero Alya toma a su amiga de los hombros.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, ve y dile a Adrien lo que sientes.- dijo antes de salir corriendo tras de Sabrina. Cuando se va Tikki se asoma de la bolsa.

-Marinette, ¿estás segura?

-Como dijo Chat Noir, debo confiar.

-Bien dicho Marinette, tú puedes.- ella asintió y Adrien comienza a acercarse a Marinette, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza a cada paso que daban para acercarse el uno del otro cuando entonces un terremoto agita todo y Adrien apenas puede sujetar a Marinette antes de que caiga al suelo, la abraza con fuerza contra su pecho y el terremoto se detiene.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?

-S-sí, pero… ¿qué fue eso?

-¡Marinette!- Alya llegó con su teléfono en mano.- Mira, un akuma está atacando Paris.- puso el noticiero que transmitía en vivo al akuma que estaba encima del Arco del Triunfo.

- **¡Mi nombre es Terran y si no quieren que Paris termine en escombros quiero que Ladybug y Chat Noir vengan y me entreguen sus miraculous, o todos sufrirán!** \- Marinette cambia su expresión a una llena de decisión y sale corriendo del hotel.

-¡Marinette! ¿A dónde vas?- gritó Alya al ver a su amiga salir, Adrien aprovecha para ir a esconderse en el cuarto de limpieza.

-Plagg debemos ir antes de que pase algo.

-Y justo cuando tu noviecita se te iba a declarar.

-Ya tendré otra oportunidad y esta vez yo seré quien me le declare. Plagg Transfórmame.- Marinette llega a un callejón y allí Tikki sale del bolso de su portadora.

-Tikki debemos ir rápido. ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

Terran pone sus manos en el suelo y la ciudad comienza a temblar de nuevo. La mariposa morada aparece en su rostro.

-Muy bien hecho Terran, solo es cuestión de tiempo e que los miraculous sean míos y si aparecen los otros dos portadores deshazte de ellos para que no interfieran con tu trabajo.- el akuma sonríe pero entonces una esfera de polen se estrella en el suelo haciéndolo quitar las manos y comenzar a toser.

-Manos fuera.- dijo Bee cayendo frente al akuma.

-Oh, pero tenemos a una abejita, tengo órdenes para ti y tu amigo el zorro, y es deshacerme de ustedes para ir por el verdadero premio.

-Me sentiría más ofendida si mi enemigo no tuviese pelo de escobeta.- ella fue contra él disparando sus proyectiles, el akuma les esquivo y cuando no tuvo donde escapar ella disparó y el akuma extendió su mano, la onda que hizo provocó que las esferas y la misma Bee fueran lanzadas hacia atrás, la abeja se sostuvo de un poste de luz y cayó al suelo aturdida.

-Hora de que vueles abejita.- esta vez con ambas manos, la onda fue tan fuerte comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y varios autos estacionados fueron contra ella, ella los esquivó como pudo e intentó subir por un edificio pero el movimiento se lo impidió y antes de caer al suelo es atrapada por Vulpine. El terremoto termina y Vulpine pone en el suelo a su compañera.

-Disculpa la demora abejita.

-No pasa nada, me alegra que llegaras.

-Oh, qué linda pareja, pero ambos son inútiles, no busco sus miraculous, busco los de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Ahora sí me sentí ofendido.

-Vamos a demostrarle lo "inútiles" que somos.

-Ya hablas mi idioma abejita.- cada uno corrió contra el akuma por su lado que apenas pudo esquivar el escudo de Vulpine y las esferas de polen le cegaron siendo sorprendido por una patada por parte de ambos, el akuma retrocede y ambos héroes chocan palmas por su pequeña victoria, el akuma mostró una sonrisa torcida a ambos.

-Oh, ¡no saben lo enojado que estoy ahora!

Ladybug corría por los tejados cuando Chat Noir le dio alcance.

-Purr favor espére my lady,

-¡Chat! Tengo la ubicación del akuma, Bee y Vulpine están peleando con él ahora.-dijo mostrando el rastreador de su yoyo.

-Bien, acabemos con él my lady, tengo una cita esta noche.

-¿Una cita?

-Con una princesa y unos ricos panes.- Ladybug sonríe cuando en el rastreador comienza a ver que los puntos de Vulpine y Bee se acercan a ellos.

-Pero qué…- entonces ven que sus amigos pasan por encima de ellos, ambos héroes se alarman y corren para atrapar a sus compañeros siendo Ladybug que con su yoyo atrapa a Vulpine de la pierna y Chat Noir salta usando su bastón para tomar a Bee de la cintura y caer.- ¿Están bien?- Vulpine es quien contesta con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Sí, es normal ser lanzados a grandes distancias, ¡nos encanta!- todos caen al suelo y un leve terremoto hace que suban a las azoteas, allí ven a Terran desde arriba.

-Vaya, vaya, me he sacado la lotería, justo a quienes buscaba. ¡Entréguenme sus miraculous o destruiré todo Paris!

-Eso ni es sueños.- contestó Ladybug y el akuma movió sus hombros.

-Como quieran.- ambos héroes se lanzan contra ellos y extiende sus manos haciéndolos volar tal y como con sus compañeros antes, Ladybug y Chat Noir salen volando y esta vez Vulpine toma a Bee pegándola a él y clava en el techo ambos brazaletes de picos.

-¡Sujétate!- ella se abrazó a él y sintió como Vulpine era arrastrado por el techo hasta casi quedar en la orilla, cuando terminó Bee mira preocupada a Vulpine que parecía un poco aturdido como ella antes pero este le responde.- Estoy bien, lo importante es ¿dónde salieron volando la catarina y el gato?

Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron lanzados pasando por encima de los edificios, Ladybug tomó su yoyo y estiró su mano.

-¡CHAT!- Chat Noir tomó su mano apretando fuerte, ambos asienten y Ladybug lanza su yoyo hacia el Hotel Grand Paris, el edificio más grande cercano, su yoyo se enreda en un barandal, ella jala y se columpian hasta caer en un balcón abierto y rodar dentro de una habitación.

-Lo logramos bichito.- dijo Chat aliviado.

-Sí, por poco.-dijo con una sonrisa y de repente una voz chillona llama su atención

-¡¿Quién está allí?!- ambos al voltear gritan de terror al ver una horripilante cara verde y ojos saltones pero en realidad era Chloe con una mascarilla y pepinos, ella se quita uno de los pepinos.- ¿Es que una no puede tener su sueño de belleza para su debut?- Chat iba a decir algo pero Ladybug se lo impide.

-Lo sentimos mucho Chloe, cuídate.- ambos salen al balcón.- Eso me dio miedo.

-Yo perdí tres de mis nueve vidas. Así que, ¿cómo vencemos a un akuma que puede lanzarnos por los aires y hace temblar la ciudad?

-Son sus manos, si mantenemos ocupadas sus manos con algo seguro que podremos derrotarle.

-Y es más que obvio dónde está el akuma.

-/En el collar/- dicen al mismo tiempo

-Bien Chat, vamos, hay un akuma que detener.

-Sabe que siempre la sigo my lady.

Vulpine lanzó su escudo y el akuma lo lanzó de regreso, Bee disparó sus proyectiles pero de nuevo son regresados a ella, explotan casi en su cara y ella debe retroceder por el polen.

-Mejor ríndanse, sólo postergan lo inevitable.

-Empiezo a odiar a este tipo.-gruñó Vulpine y Bee mira como el akuma pega sus manos al suelo de nuevo y ella es quien ayuda a Vulpine a subir a las azoteas.- Gracias…

-De nada, hay que detener a ese tipo cuanto antes.

-Qué bueno que llegaron los refuerzos.- dijo Ladybug y Vulpine y Bee sonríen al ver a sus compañeros.

-Se tardaron un poco.- le dijo Bee y Ladybug correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Tuvimos que asegurar un buen aterrizaje pero vamos a terminar ahora.- dicho aquello lanza su yoyo hacia arriba.- ¡Lucky Charm!- para sorpresa de todos cae una pelota de tenis.- ¿Y qué voy a hacer con esta pelota?

-¿Un saque?- bromeo Chat y Ladybug comenzó a mirar alrededor, la pelota, el peinado del akuma, la cerbatana de Bee, un poste de luz, su yoyo.

-Exactamente, vamos a jugar, Bee, necesito tu ayuda. Chicos…

-My lady, entendemos purrfectamente.- Chat hace una reverencia a su lady y Vulpine choca sus puños.

-Vamos a por ese akuma chaton.

-Solo mi lady me dice así.- ambas chicas ruedan los ojos y Bee es quien los separa.

-Si van a pelear que sea con el akuma.- todos se colocan en sus posiciones y todos asienten, Vulpine es quien baja enfrentándose al akuma que lo recibe con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Miren que tenemos! ¿No pudieron mejor mandar a otro?

-Creo que me subestimas, yo nunca estoy solo.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, antes de que el akuma hiciera algo él lanzó su escudo que rodeo a Terran como un bumerang.- Ilusoire Fire…- el akuma siguió el escudo hasta que regresó con su dueño.

-¡Ja! No me hiciste na…- se quedó callado al ver decenas de Ladybugs, Chat Noirs, Vulpines y Bee. Todos los Vulpine sonrieron y le hablaron.

-¿Puedes adivinar quienes son los reales? ¡Ahora!- todos fueron contra el akuma que alzó su mano y algunas ilusiones desaparecieron en el humo naranja, alzó sus manos pero al tenerlos tan cerca a punto de rodearle puso sus manos en el suelo y la tierra tembló haciendo que las ilusiones desaparecieran, el humo naranja tapó su visión y de la nada algo golpeo su cabeza destrozando su característico peinado.

-¿Qué fue…?-toma la pelota pero se da cuenta que tiene algo que le pega la mano.- ¡MI HERMOSO PEINADO! ¿Qué es esta cosa pegajosa?

-¡Chat Noir!- Ladybug le grita y Chat aparece cuando el humo se disipa.

-¡Cataclysm!- pone su mano en la calle y esta empieza a destrozarse y hundirse haciendo que el akuma caiga al suelo.

-No, no, ¡NO!- el suelo donde está se destroza y antes de caer e intentar sujetarse de algo con su única mano libre el yoyo de Ladybug lo atrapó y lo jaló usando de palanca el poste de luz, Ladybug sonrió estando frente al akuma.

-Ahora ya no puedes usar tampoco ésta mano, permiso.- toma el collar y al lanzarlo hacia arriba Vulpine salta y con sus brazaletes lo destroza haciendo que la mariposa saliera. Suelta al cantante para usar su yoyo pero ya le esperaban al akuma abajo.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- el cantante cae encima de una gran burbuja que le sirve como colchón y Ladybug miró al akuma intentar escapar.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- con éxito atrapa al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeño mariposa.-soltó a la blanca mariposa que se fue volando, se acercó usando su yoyo al cantante y le quitó la pelota del cabello haciendo que se quejara.- Lo siento, ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la pelota y todo comenzó a ser reparado. La calle se reparó y el cantante XY volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Pero dónde estoy?

-/¡Bien hecho!/- chocaron todos puños felices por la victoria. El sonido de los miraculous les alerta.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.- dijo Ladybug que lanzó su yoyo a uno de los techos.- Adiós chicos.- saltó y Chat le siguió hacia el techo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa my lady?

-En primera porque no quiero revelar mi identidad y en segunda porque hay algo que tengo que hacer Chat, algo muy importante.

-Pues buena suerte my lady.- ella le sonríe y de repente Chat se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Chat!-ella se sonroja por ese beso.

-Un beso para la buena suerte.- ella parece pensárselo un poco y al final sonríe.

-Gracias Chat, la necesitaré, y a la próxima un buena suerte es mejor.- se va cuando su miraculous vuelve a sonar y Chat Noir ve que va a la misma dirección que él, su sonrisa muestra sus perfectos sientes blancos y sale corriendo. Vulpine y Bee suben igual por las azoteas y Bee suspira.

-Nos vemos zorrito.

-Bee, espera yo…esta noche nos toca patrulla, ¿puedo verte una media hora antes?- ella le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Claro! Nos vemos.- dijo pasando su mano por debajo de su barbilla e irse, Vulpine se sonroja ante ese gesto pero al final suspira y se toma la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué estoy pensando?

Marinette al llegar vio que todos estaban recogiendo el equipo de fotografía, se encontró a Alya que la esperaba en recepción.

-¡Marinette! ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Eh, yo…tenía que asegurarme que mis padres estuvieran bien.

-Me acabo de enterar que un akuma fue el causante de todo, pero estaba tan lejos y lo peor es que resguardaron el hotel y no pude escaparme.

-Siento mucho eso Alya. ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué están recogiendo todo?

-Al parecer por lo ocurrido con los temblores cancelarán la sesión, y no muchos están contentos.- entonces ven pasar a Natalie con el teléfono en mano arrastrando a una Chloe que no le soltaba el pie.

-¡No por favor! ¡Debe haber una forma para que cambien de opinión!

-Como le dije señorita Bourgeois es imposible, la sesión se cancela y cambiará de lugar.

-¡Pero esto no es posible! ¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Hágame caso!- Natalie se zafa de ella y se marcha siendo seguida por Chloe, afuera Adrien aún tenía la ropa para modelar. Marinette al verlo siente un nudo en la garganta.

-Adrien…

-Vamos Marinette, tú puedes, Chloe está fuera de la ecuación y está solo.

-Yo…Alya tengo miedo.

-Lo sé, pero sé también que eres una chica valiente y decidida, tú puedes.- Marinette asiente y respira hondo, se separa de Alya que ve en su amiga al fin el valor para confesarse al Agreste.

-A-Adrien…- Adrien sonríe y voltea al ver a Marinette.

-Marinette, hola, ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada con esto de los temblores?

-E-Estoy bien.- pasa un trago grueso de saliva.- Adrien…yo…quisiera decirte…

-¿Sí?- Adrien apenas podía aguantar la emoción.

-Yo…cuando te conocí pensé que eras un chico como Chloe, pero al irte conociendo, me di c-cuenta que eres un chico gentil, agradable, desinteresado alguien…alguien que se volvió muy e-especial para mí…

-Marinette…- ya quería abrazarla.

-Adrien…qui-quiero que sepas que tú…tú…- mueve su cabeza y el sonido del cascabel hace que su corazón se detenga, la sonrisa de Chat Noir aparece en su mente, los momentos que han compartido últimamente, sus bromas, cuando jugaban video juegos, aquella noche de Navidad, cuando chocaban puños. Marinette llevó su mano al collar con el cascabel y retrocedió un paso de Adrien que le miró extrañado.

-¿Marinette?- de repente ve unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos.- ¿Marinette?- su voz sonó alarmada al verla así.

-Yo…lo siento Adrien…- salió corriendo antes de que él pudiese hacer algo.

-¡Marinette, espera!- intentó seguirla pero la mano de Natalie se lo impide.

-Adrien, debemos irnos.

-Pero…

-Ahora.- él mira por donde se fue Marinette y sube al auto confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Alya siguió a su amiga y la intercepta en el parque.

-Marinette ¿qué paso? Estabas a punto de decirle tus sentimientos a Adrien.- al ver la cara de Marinette vio unas lágrimas caer.- ¿Marinette?

-Lo siento Alya pero…necesito pensar. Necesito estar sola.- escapa de allí y Alya se queda clavada en el mismo lugar, esta vez sin seguir a su amiga. Marinette subió a su habitación y allí se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y Tikki salió volando.

-Marinette… ¿qué pasó?

-No pude Tikki, no pude.

-Marinette…

-Si lo hacía…si lo hacía…perderé a Chat Noir, todo cambiaría y yo…yo…- Tikki miró a su portadora que respiró profundo y tocó su pecho donde sentía su corazón latir.- Creo que estoy enamorada de Chat Noir. Tikki…- la pequeña kwami vuela para abrazar la cabeza de su portadora.

-Tranquila Marinette, aquí estoy.- Marinette se echa a llorar, todo era demasiado confuso ahora.

Bee llegó un poco antes de lo acordado y se sorprendió de ver a Vulpine sentado en la viga de la torre, sonrió y se sentó a lado suyo.

-Hola Vulpine.

-¡Ah! Bee…no te vi.- ella se ríe a lo bajo.

-Y bien, ¿por qué deseabas verme antes de la patrulla?

-Yo…Bee hay algo que necesito decirte.

-¿Sí?

-Yo… ¿te gusto?- ella se sonroja por lo directa de la pregunta y después asiente.

-Sí, me gustas. Vulpine yo…

-Espera, necesito hablar primero.- ella calló y le dejó continuar.

-Bee, eres una gran compañera, hacemos un gran equipo. Pero no te puedo ver así.- Bee siente una leve punzada en su pecho.

-Vulpine…

-Déjame continuar.- dijo el zorro tomando aire y levantándose, no podía estar sentado.- Lo que intento decirte es que yo amo a otra persona, es una chica de mi clase, se llama Juliet, es una chica tierna, tímida, amable… un ángel, por eso no puedo salir contigo.- Bee le mira con grandes ojos y se levanta con una sonrisa.

-Vulpine hay algo que quiero que sepas yo…

-Sé que estarás enojada, triste pero…- dijo sin haberla escuchado.- Lo nuestro no funcionaría así, no eres mi tipo…- Bee cambió su expresión.

-¿Cómo que no soy tu tipo?- Vulpine se rasca la cabeza.- Responde.

-Bee…eres genial, pero en definitiva no me atraes, a veces eres muy…fría, no digo que sea malo, pero eres demasiado distante, seria, y pues…no me gustas, más allá de una compañera…lo siento.- Bee no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza.

-¿Fría? ¿Distante? ¡Es en serio!- mira como Vulpine desvía la mirada y ella estalla.- ¡Al menos podrías mirarme a los ojos! Tú… ¡¿Qué ves en Juliet Decrois?! ¡Es tímida, torpe, cuando corre se tropieza hasta con sus propios pies, es patosa y un cero a la izquierda! ¡¿Por qué no te gusto yo que soy todo lo contrario?- pero Vulpine le mira con grandes ojos y le toma de los hombros con fuerza.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre completo?- ella se da cuenta de su error.

-Y-Yo…

-¡Responde!- le grita y ella le mira asustada.-Tú…no, ¿le hiciste algo a Juliet?

-¿Qué? No…cómo crees que…yo no…- pero él la suelta y salta lejos de la torre.- ¡Vulpine!- ella grita pero el zorro no quiere escuchar, el héroe salta usando su gran agilidad por las casas y edificios hasta llegar al barrio donde vive Juliet, revisa la casa, las ventanas del lugar, la veterinaria y al final va al cuarto de Juliet al no verla, no le dificulta entrar por la ventana y mira el cuarto oscuro y vacío, atrás de él Bee le dio alcance y entró a su cuarto.- Vulpine…

-No está…- voltea a ver a Bee y la toma de los brazos.- Bee ¿dime ahora cómo sabías de Juliet? ¿Le hiciste algo? Porque si es así juro que ¡no te perdono!- le gritó y ella le empuja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ella está aquí…- le dijo con la voz estrangulada.- Breezy… Transformación fuera.- un brillo amarillo la cubre y Juliet mira a Vulpine que le mira con grandes ojos.

-Juliet…-pero ella habla con voz temblorosa

-Como Bee soy como quiero ser, decidida, valiente, sé que aún me falta desarrollar esa parte mía que quiero ser pero… ¿ni siquiera pudiste conectar las pistas? Te di tantas…hoy te quería decir que yo soy Queen Bee y tú…- se cubre la cara ahogando los sollozos, Vulpine siente un dolor en el pecho, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Juliet…yo lo…

-¡No me toques!- le gritó retrocediendo lo más posible que su pequeña habitación le daba.- Ve-Vete…por favor, vete…

-Juliet… Juliet perdóname yo no sabía estaba…- en ese momento siente un golpe en la frente y ve a Breezy que desea fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¡Ya la escuchaste! ¡Fuera!

-Pero es que yo…

-¡LARGO!- le grita la kwami y Vulpine ve a Juliet, encogida, hipando por culpa del llanto, quiere abrazarla pero vuelve a sentir otro golpe y Juliet se pega más a la pared aunque era ya imposible.

-Por favor…vete…- le dijo Juliet y Vulpine no le queda más que irse. Al salir de allí ve desde el otro tejado como Juliet se deja caer arrodillada al pie de la cama mientras su kwami intenta consolarla, Vulpine aprieta los dientes, y de su garganta sale un grito que hace que Juliet mire por la ventana pero no ve a nadie y Breezy se acerca para consolar a su portadora que no dejó de llorar.

En la Torre Eiffel Ladybug había llegado y de inmediato Chat Noir se une.

-Buenas noches my lady.

-Hola Chat…- sonrió como pudo pero Chat Noir le miró sus ojos rojizos por llorar.

-My lady qué… ¿pasó algo?

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo…estoy en un dilema minou.

-Ladybug, sabes que puedes confiar en mí yo…- de repente Ladybug le abraza y Chat le mira, pero ella esconde su cara en su pecho.- ¿My lady?

-No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento.

-Ya…no me digas nada si no quieres, estoy aquí para ti- él la abraza y Ladybug no puede evitar sentirse bien con ese abrazo, se sintió mal por Adrien, su corazón latía por él, pero ahora su corazón también latía por Chat Noir…creía que su corazón se había vuelto loco.

En la casa del maestro Fu, éste suspira y mira el libro, Wayzz se acerca a su maestro.

-¿No hay error?

-Me temo que no mi amigo, según se dice el mal que Hawk Moth provoca se le regresará tarde o temprano, esperemos que no sea así por el bien de los portadores.- Wayzz mira el libro preocupado donde se ve un Hawk Moth y atrás de él la miasma negra que siempre se aparece cuando se crean los akumas.

Dolor, tristeza y confusión, esa noche no fue la adecuada para nadie, pero a veces, madurar duele.

….

 ** _Breezy: Hola a todos! Aquí habla la kwami más linda de todas, tomando el lugar de la escritora que ahora está…_**

 ** _Sain: No pregunten, ¿y en serio? ¿Linda?_**

 ** _Breezy: ¿Algo qué decir? *le mira con ojos asesinos y el zorro se asusta*_**

 ** _Sain: N-No, nada…bien, de parte de la escritora ella espera que les haya gustado el capítulo y no desea que una turba iracunda se abalance sobre ella._**

 ** _Breezy: Grrr! Mi pobre Juliet esta…!_**

 ** _Sain: Lo sé, lo sé, pero cálmate, ella prometió que todo se arreglaría, en fin, Sonrais agradece mucho sus comentarios._**

 ** _Breezy: Y los favoritos y los que siguen la historia. Y sin más que decir, vamos a las respuestas._**

 ** _Sain: Un abrazo._**

 ** _Breezy y Sain: Y hasta la siguiente!_**

 ** _Respuestas:_**

 **1397L –** Breezy: Bueno, Plagg siempre ha sido muy astuto, no importando en qué época esté, aunque da muchos problemas a sus portadores. Y eso de reina de queso, que peste, pobre de la portadora de Tikki.

 **Forever MK NH** – Sain: Somos los mejores, pero eso sí, rescataremos a Nooroo no importando qué, no te preocupes.

 **Tsubasa23 –** Breezy: Claro que sabe, a ese tipo le encanta el pollo frito, mi portadora es buena viendo cosas. Y…¡voy a matar a ese zorro!

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Sain: Admito que Plagg es un idiota, pero eso que le digas odiosa a mi Tikki, Marisse esto es GUERRA!

Breezy: ¿Disculpa? ¡Vaya!, hablemos de cosas molestas Marisse o mejor aún mírate en un espejo. Y gracias a Chanel, le di a esa chica una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Sain: Y claro que verán nuestras formas físicas, y verán que soy mejor que ese gato.

 **Mr. Luka, mafer el panda, Kitty Noir 246, KasuAlecita, Valentina, Miki 2005, akumatizada, Yelinette-ladybug216 –** Breezy: A mí me mareo la pelea y se ve que a muchos les gustó la situación de dueño y portador, la chica estará en las nubes de que les haya gustado esa escena y que les haya gustado el capítulo, y también gracias porque mi acción del día les alegró a muchos.

 **Deidydbz –** Sain: Igual a la escritora le gusta el MariChat.

 **MissCheeseOwO –** Breezy: De parte de la escritora agradece tu cometario y no creo que Plagg se transforme tan pronto, y ¿Qué es eso de las catacumbas? _*los kwamis no tienen conocimiento de esa aventura*_

 **Guest –** Sain: Calma chico o te araño la cara, y dice Sonrais que puedes pero si le das el crédito que le corresponde a la historia, sino...ya verás.

 **NelmUnicorn –** Breezy: Pues los portadores de Plagg son así, aunque no lo parezcan, incluso hubo uno que secuestro a su Ladybug para casarse con ella, y lo hicieron. Drama…¡YO LLORE!

 **Sou –** Sain: Claro, Tikki tiene un hermoso cabello rojo con un flequillo negro, es hermosa, es una diosa, es…ajum! Lo siento, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con algunos métodos de Breezy hizo un buen trabajo, esa chica Lila me da mala espina y no me gusta para mi portador.

 **LiRiO23 –** Sain y Breezy: /Hace lo que sea por queso/

 **JulyLH16 –** Breezy: Se menciona en el primer capítulo, un bonito color miel, ni rubia oxigenada ni castaña como esas odiosas de su clase.

 **Sofía Rouse –** Sain: Momentos Marinette con Plagg? ¿Por qué no conmigo y Juliet? Ella es super linda! Ajum!…bueno se llevan bien aunque no sé si Sonrais vaya a poner más.


	21. Sparrow

***Saliendo de su refugio* Hola a todos! He vuelto pero no se preocupen, estoy segura que después de éste capítulo algunos quedarán contentos. Y una disculpa a los que les maté el OTP. Pero bueno, demos inicio, gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y demás. Todos los derechos y aplausos son para Thomas Astruc y la compañía, un aplauso! Y en serio ya queremos la segunda temporada y los especiales. En fin, en el villanoo me basé en uno de los Quantic Kids, por favor no me maten. Y sin nada más… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 21

Sparrow.

Desde aquel día las cosas cambiaron, Marinette intentaba no quedarse a solas con Adrien y Juliet intentaba no mirar a Claude, el zorro se había dado cuenta de su error y el gato se daría cuenta del suyo.

-¡Chat ahora!- peleaban contra un akuma cuyas armas eran juguetes, Chat Noir lanzó el sombrero del akuma a Ladybug pero el sombrero cayó cerca de unos soldaditos de juguete de dos metros y Ladybug no pudo ir por él mientras tenía a un gran oso de peluche que no tenía nada de tierno.

-¡Ladybug!- pero él tenía a un espadachín, o mejor dicho, a un títere espadachín.

-¡Voy por él!- gritó Bee y los soldaditos que resguardaban el sombrero apuntaron sus fusiles hacia Bee.- ¡Honey…!- dispararon sus armas de juguete y antes de encerrarlos Vulpine se pone frente a ella y la cubre con el escudo.

-¿Estás bien?- pero ella no responde al zorro sino que corre saliendo de su protección antes de que los soldados apuntaran de nuevo y lanzó el sombrero a Ladybug que lo atrapó y lo rompió liberando al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó el akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- liberó la mariposa purificada y lanzó al aire una muñeca que fue lo que utilizaron contra el akuma.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad esa noche y el hombre akumatizado igual.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- todos chocaron puños y los pendientes de Ladybug comenzaron a sonar.

-Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos chicos.

-My lady espe…-pero Chat no puede detenerla porque ella se va rápidamente, suspiró y miró a sus compañeros.

-Bien chicos, este gato los verá luego.- él también se marcha saltando gracias a su bastón. Cuando los dos héroes quedan solos Vulpine intenta hablar.

-Oye Bee, yo…- pero ve como la abeja salta a un edificio y él la sigue de inmediato tomándola del hombro.- ¡Bee por favor!

-¿Qué quieres? Debo volver a casa.

-¿Podrías darme un momento?

-No, mi transformación va a terminar pronto.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Fuiste la única que no utilizó sus poderes esta vez.- ella baja la mirada.

-No quiero escucharte.

-Juliet, digo, Bee, debemos solucionar esto.

-No hay nada que solucionar, perderías el tiempo hablando con una chica tan fría como yo.

-No eres fría, Bee lamento todo lo que te dije, de haber sabido en serio nunca hubiese…

-¿Sabes algo Vulpine? Yo…- escucharon la alarma de Vulpine que le decía que su transformación estaba por terminar.- Olvídalo, pero antes de que te vayas que te quede claro dos cosas, la primera déjame en paz y la segunda no vuelvas a cubrirme así, puedo cuidarme sola como antes de que supieras quién soy. Adiós.

-¡Bee!- la vio irse y él suspiró para escuchar otra alarma e igual irse antes de que su transformación terminara.

Chat Noir llegó a la mansión y retiró su transformación, Plagg exhausto va directo al queso que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Oh mi precioso, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.- comenzó a comer y Adrien se deja caer en su sofá.

-No lo entiendo Plagg, Marinete está enamorada de Adrien y estoy seguro que también de Chat Noir, entonces ¿por qué no pudo declararse el día de la sesión? No lo entiendo y además me ha estado evitando como Adrien, como Chat no tengo problema pero apenas le hablo del tema ella lo desvía, estoy confundido.- Plagg suspira fastidiado.

-Chico, has estado así por días, deberías de dejar de pensar tanto, te hará mal usar tanto la cabeza cuando no estás acostumbrado.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Plagg.

-Muy bien, terminaré tu agonía o no me dejarás comer mi queso, visualiza en tu cabeza un queso.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a usar quesos para hablarme de una analogía?

-Sigo.- dijo ignorando la interrupción.- Ese queso que te dan te empieza a gustar, te encanta. Ahora visualiza que te quitan el queso y te dan otro diferente, pero es el mismo queso, igual te gusta mucho y te preguntan con cuál queso te vas a quedar.

-Pues con ambos porque son lo mismo.- responde aburrido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso si no sabes que es el mismo?

-Porque…porque…- entonces cayó en cuenta del grave error que había cometido.- Oh no, ¿pero qué he hecho Plagg?

-Eso mismo pienso, a ella le gustas pero no sabe que eres tú.

-Debo arreglarlo ahora. Plagg, Transfórmame.

-¡Pero todavía no me termino mi queso!- apenas se hubo transformado fue a casa de Marinette, era tarde pero esperaba que ella estuviese despierta.

Marinette suspiró mirando su libreta de dibujos, estaba en pijama porque no podía dormir, miró su pared llena de fotos de Adrien y de Chat Noir y suspiró frustrada dejando caer su cabeza en la libreta.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette?

-Todo Tikki, ¿cómo puede ser que me pase esto a mí? Estoy hecha un lío, me gusta el dulce y amable Adrien pero también me empezó a gustar el atrevido y divertido Chat Noir. ¡Y ahora estoy dibujando bocetos de ropa para Chat Noir! Mi cabeza va a explotar Tikki, si no me decido me quedaré sola, y si lo hago uno de ellos me va a odiar, viviré toda mi vida sola sin casarme, sin hijos con una decena de gatos y amargada, ¡mi vida terminó!- Tikki suspira y se acerca a la cabeza de su portadora para darle un abrazo.

-Tranquila Marinette, lo que necesitas es pensar con claridad, mañana después de la escuela intenta despejarte, respira y olvídate del mundo Y Ladybug por un momento.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?

-Por supuesto, estás bajo mucha presión, es lo que necesitas.

-Mmm, tienes razón Tikki, el pensar en ambos hace que me duela la cabeza. Gracias.- ambas sonríen cuando escuchan que tocan la ventana.- ¿Es en serio?- se levantó y abrió la ventana.

-Buenas noches my purrincess, luce extremadamente hermosa hoy.- ella se sonrojó un poco e hizo hacia atrás algún mechón de su cabello.

-Buenas noches Chat, lo siento, pero mañana tengo escuela y es tarde.- le dijo con una leve sonrisa aunque aun así se hizo a un lado para que pudiese pasar a su habitación.

-Lo siento Marinette, es que yo… ¿estabas dibujando?

-¡AH!- ella prácticamente se lanzó hacia su libreta de dibujo y la cerró antes de que Chat echara una ojeada.- Ammm yo…sí, estaba dibujando, ¿sabes qué? Tengo mucho sueño, lo que sea que quieras decirme creo que puede esperar para mañana.

-No creo que pueda.-dijo serio.- Princesa quiero decirte que los momentos que hemos estado juntos han sido muy especiales para mí, eres grandiosa y no deseo tener ningún secreto contigo, es por eso que...quiero decirte quién soy.- Marinette le miró con grandes ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, yo…quiero decirte mi verdadera identidad.- iba a quitarse el anillo pero Marinette lo detiene.- Mari…

-Chat por favor, no lo hagas, no arriesgues tu identidad.

-Pero quiero hacerlo Marinette, quiero que conozcan quién esta...-pero ella pone su mano cerca de sus labios para que dejase de hablar, ella le miró directo a los ojos.

-Chat Noir no lo hagas. Creo que es mejor evitar riesgos. No quiero saber tu identidad, al menos no quiero que te sientas forzado a mostrármela.- Chat Noir aleja su mano de su anillo y suspira.

-Bien, no lo haré.- ella sonríe y una sonrisa traviesa aparece en los labios del felino.- A cambio de que me muestres lo que estabas haciendo.- Marinette cambia su expresión y saca a empujones al gato.

-¡Ya vete! ¡Buenas noches!- Chat Noir sale al balcón, espera un momento, cuando las luces se apagan mira por la ventana y gracias a su visión nocturna ve a Marinette aparentemente dormida en su cama. Ve la libreta de dibujo donde ella antes estaba trabajando y se ríe a lo bajo.

-Oh, sí, el gato sale al acecho.- volvió a reír entre dientes y no se fijó que tras suyo Marinette tenía en mano una escoba, el golpe en la cabeza fue duro y Chat salió huyendo de allí.

-¡Y no vuelvas a intentarlo gato tonto!- gritó desde su ventana furiosa viendo como Chat Noir se iba por los tejados.- Me dan ganas de golpearme a mí misma por sentir lo que siento por él.

Esa mañana Juliet bajó a desayunar como de costumbre, aun vestía en pijama, una especie de vestido largo color agua marina, vio a su abuela cocinar y se sienta en la mesa.

-Buenos días Juliet, ¿dormiste bien?

-Hola abuela…sí…claro.- dijo sin muchos ánimos y su abuela puso un plato de huevos con jamón ahumado y tomate y un jugo de naranja, iba a comer cuando su abuela se sienta frente a ella.

-Juliet, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, no, no te preocupes, no es nada.- su abuela sonríe y se levanta de la mesa.

-Ven un momento Juliet.- la joven suspira pero sigue a su abuela a la sala, allí ambas están frente a la otra de pie y la abuela la toma de los hombros.- Hace mucho que no hacemos esto. Respira, lento…- Juliet hace caso, luego su abuela comienza a hacer algunos movimientos y ella le imita a sus ejercicios de Tai-chi. Ambas parecían concentradas.- Toma un momento para ti, solo para ti, ¿hiciste algo malo? ¿Dijiste algo malo? ¿Alguien dijo algo que te lastimó?- Juliet frunce un poco el ceño.- Todo se acumula haciendo que pierdas el enfoque de lo importante. Toma un momento, eres fuerte.- Juliet asiente relajando el ceño.- Todo estará bien cuando veas que no estás sola, son palabras, ideas, déjalos ir.- la expresión de Juliet es más calmada, cuando finalizan Juliet mira a su abuela sintiéndose un poco mejor.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias.

-Recuerda, todo se puede arreglar con escuchar, confiar y actuar. ¿No deseas decirme lo que paso?

-No…creo que podré solucionarlo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar. Por cierto, hoy viene tu amigo Jean ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro! No lo olvidaría.- dijo alegre y ambas vuelven a la mesa.- Ya quiero verlo.- tomó su jugo y las pupilas se le hacen pequeñas y deja el vaso a un lado sin quererlo tocar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Muy...dulce…

-¿En serio? Dejaré de comprar esta marca, voy a tirarlo.

-C-Claro…- cuando su abuela se va Juliet mira a Breezy que estaba escondida en un bolsillo que tenía su pijama.- Breezy…

-¿Qué? Algo dulce siempre es bueno y más en tu situación.

-Ya tuve demasiado con el bote de mermelada que me hiciste comer esa noche y la cantidad de azúcar que ha entrado en mi sistema desde entonces.

-Lo siento pero debo procurar tu bien.

-¿Provocándome diabetes?

-No, mira chica, serás mi portadora y todo eso, pero tanto tú como los otros son también vulnerables a ser poseídos por akumas, y es nuestro deber cuidar de ustedes. ¿Entiendes? No puedo dejar que tú andes con el corazón roto deprimida.- Juliet baja los hombros.- Y dime… ¿qué vas a hacer con el zorrito?- iba a responder pero llega su abuela y sonríe pero en voz baja le contesta.

-Hablamos luego.-dijo para comenzar a desayunar sonriendo a su abuela para que no sospechara nada.

Claude tomó su mochila sin muchos ánimos, suspiró y Sain mira a su portador desde el cajón donde él dormía y coleccionaba sus envolturas de papas.

-Chico, debes dejar de sentir pena por ti mismo, es patético.

-Pues no me sentiría así si no fuese el más grande de los idiotas sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y lo peor de todo es que ella no desea saber nada de mí, cuando me mira me siento peor. Sain…debes pensar que soy el peor Vulpine de todos.

-Claro que no.- el zorro sale de su cajón y vuela frente a su portador.- En todos mis años créeme que he visto a varios hacer lo mismo que tú has hecho, aunque lo tuyo era más obvio con tanta pista.

-Sain…- le miró con el ceño fruncido, no deseaba sentirse peor.

-Lo siento ya, pero en todos mis años siempre han encontrado solución al dilema.

-¿Y cómo puedo solucionarlo?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú, cada quién es diferente y no te puedo dar la receta correcta, pero antes de que se te ocurra algo, quiero decirte que ambos son jóvenes, y antes de empezar algo necesitarán conocerse bien. A la portadora de la abeja le queda un largo camino por recorrer, pero sé que lo hará bien, y tú necesitas ver más allá de lo que vez, observa, escucha, y con eso te ahorrarás muchos problemas. Y un consejo…si quieres su perdón piensa en algo que le pueda encantar, nunca falla.- Claude por primera vez sonríe un poco, extiende la mano y Sain se sienta en la palma mirando a su portador.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte Sain. Podrás ser gritón y a veces malhumorado pero eres el mejor.

-Y tú eres muy bueno, uno de los mejores portadores que he tenido hasta ahora.- eso le levanta el ánimo a Claude.

-Gracias Sain, y en vez de estar lamentándome haré lo que sea por su perdón, no importa cuánto tarde.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Vas a hablar con ella!

-¡Sí!

-¡Le vas a pedir perdón!

-¡Sí!

-¡Me vas a comprar una bolsa de papas!

-¡Sí! Espera… ¿qué?

-Vamos o se te hará tarde, muévete, muévete.

-¡Sain!- se quejó al sentir como lo empujaba el kwami y suspiró antes de verlo meterse en la mochila, ese zorro no cambiaba, pero era un muy buen consejero cuando se lo proponía.

Marinette llegó corriendo al salón de clases, con cuidado de no ser vista por la maestra se agachó hasta su lugar, cuando llegó se sintió aliviada de que la suerte estuviera de su lado y vio a Adrien que había seguido su extraño trayecto a su lugar saludando y sonriéndole, ella sonrió y agitó la mano nerviosa, pero se apoyó en su asiento bajando no deseando verlo, debía poner en orden sus sentimientos. Alya al ver eso se acerca a su amiga para susurrar.

-Marinette, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Adrien?

-¿Qué? No pasa nada yo…

-Marinette, te conozco.- un fuerte "Ajum" hizo que ambas se enderezaran en sus lugares y miraran a la maestra. Cuando la maestra volvió a darles la espalda Marinette vio a su amiga.

-Te cuento después a solas.- Alya asintió y Marinette al voltear al frente sintió que la observaban y notó los ojos verdes de Adrien que le volvió a sonreír, Marinette sonríe aunque parece más una mueca y fija su vista al pizarrón. Quien estaba atenta a todo era Lila que observó las reacciones de su amiga y luego centró su vista en Claude que no dejaba de voltear de vez en cuando a ver a Juliet que estaba más concentrada en anotar lo que había en el pizarrón, apretó los puños molesta.

El maestro Fu despidió al cliente que tenía esa mañana, después de cerrar la puerta Wayzz salió de su escondite y ambos fueron a sentarse en la pequeña mesa que tenía el lugar donde estaba el libro.

-Maestro, ¿qué va a hacer?- el maestro Fu mira el libro y lo abre donde había visto la última vez viendo la imagen de un Hawk Moth siendo rodeado por la misma oscuridad que cubría a las víctimas de los akumas.

-No podemos ocultarles esta información, antes de que sea tarde deberé hablar con ellos.

-Pero maestro…eso podría implicar…

-Lo sé, aunque al parecer algunos de ellos ya saben sus identidades.- Wayzz suspira.

-Sí, Breezy vino aquí hace días pidiendo que le quitáramos el miraculous al zorro, solo le dije que cuidara a su portadora.- el maestro sonríe.

-Los secretos deben desaparecer.-dicho aquello el maestro cerró el libro.

Al terminar la clase todos se sentían aliviados de que podrían irse a casa, pero la señorita Bustier tenía un último aviso que dar.

-Chicos por favor, antes de que se vayan déjenme recordarles que dentro de poco será el baile de la escuela, así que váyanse preparando, el baile será un evento que les podrá dejar gratos recuerdos.- todos se animaron mucho por el baile. Adrien pensó que tendría una oportunidad de poder decirle a Marinette acerca de su secreto.

-Marinette.- se volteó a ver a la susodicha que apenas le vio ella tomó del brazo a Alya y la llevó fuera del salón.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- gritó para irse corriendo con Alya que apenas pudo reaccionar. Todos comenzaron a hablar emocionados del baile y Chloe fue una de ellas.

-¡Oh Adrichoo! Obvio serás mi pareja de baile ¿no es así?- dijo intentando pegársele al rubio que de inmediato tomó sus cosas.

-Lo siento Chloe pero llevaré a alguien más.- dijo antes de salir rápidamente, no quería perderle la vista a Marinette.

-¡¿Cómo que alguien más?!- gritó Chloe con su acostumbrado berrinche. Lugares atrás Claude miró a Juliet recoger sus cosas con algo de prisa, se levantó cuando sintió que alguien tomó su mano y al voltear ve a Lila.

-Oh, Claude, no sabía que te gustaran los zorros.- dijo haciendo alusión al miraculous del zorro, antes de que ella lo tocara él retiró la mano con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

-Ah, sí, fue un regalo de mis padres.

-Pero mira, yo tengo el collar que le hace juego.- dijo mostrando el collar.

-Ah, sí se parecen…- miró que Juliet empezó a irse.- Ah, sí me disculpas…

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿no quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Ah, yo…lo siento pero no puedo, voy a ir con alguien más.- las personas empezaron a irse y Lila se ríe.

-No me digas, Juliet. Pues pierdes el tiempo, ella ya irá con alguien.- Claude frunce el ceño.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque la escuché hablar de eso en el patio, por eso dudo que te dé el sí.

-Aun así le preguntaré, y lo siento Lila, busca a alguien más que sea tu pareja.- tomó sus cosas y salió pero Lila comenzó a seguirle.

-Claude, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Lila no…- al salir del salón ven a Juliet en la entrada abrazar a un chico que nunca había visto, un chico apuesto, de piel bronceada, cabello negro con rayos rubios y ojos azules, vestía con unos jeans desgarrados, zapatos deportivos, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta café, ambos rieron y el chico la abrazó dándole unas vueltas en el aire, Claude sintió algo amargo instalarse en la boca de su estómago mientras que Lila sonrió al ver la expresión de disgusto de Claude, aquello era un golpe de suerte.

-¿Ves? Te dije que iría con alguien más.- Claude no dijo nada, los vio irse y él apretó el los puños con toda la fuerzas que pudo.-Bueno, te veré luego.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que no ocultó para nada, al salir vio a Juliet irse con aquel chico y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Marinette suspiró, estaban en la banca del rió Sena, ambas tenían una lata de soda en la mano y Alya miró a su amiga un poco preocupada.

-Oye Marinette, empiezas a asustarme.

-¿Qué?

-Pues has estado callada todo el tiempo, anda, dime ¿qué te pasa con Adrien?

-Alya…me gusta alguien más.- Alya casi escupe el contenido de su refresco.

-¡Espera! ¡Alto ahí! ¿Cómo es que te gusta alguien más? ¿Ya no te gusta Adrien?

-¡No! Digo… Alya, me gusta Adrien, pero también me gusta mucho otro chico.

-¿Lo conozco?

-El…es de otra escuela, creo, viene a verme a mi casa.

-Oh ya. ¿Y cómo es él?

-Pues, es divertido, simpático, egocéntrico, valiente, cuenta chiste malísimos y se cree el caballero de brillante armadura, pero es alguien en quien puedo confiar ciegamente. Por eso he estado evitando a Adrien, hasta que no esté segura de lo que siento por los dos, no quiero elegir.

-Marinette esto es muy complicado, ahora entiendo porque te la has pasado escondida de Adrien. Y… ¿cómo vas con eso hasta ahora?

-Me estoy rompiendo la cabeza, por eso al menos hoy, quiero olvidarme de ese tema, tal vez así mi mente se despeje un poco.

-Entiendo. Bien, pues no tocaré el tema por hoy, pero en serio Marinette, te lo tenías bien guardado, y quiero que me presentes algún día a ese chico que te robó la mitad de tu corazón.

-Tal…vez algún día.- dijo algo nerviosa, no se fijaron que cierto chico estaba escondido escuchando cada palabra suspiró y se golpeó la frente con el puño al haber sido tan tonto de poner a Marinette en aquella situación. De repente la voz de Juliet capta la atención de todos.

-Marinette, Alya.- ellas al volter arriba ven a Juliet con un chico.

-¡Hey!- Alya saludó y Juliet bajó junto con el chico.

-Mira Jean, ellas son Alya y Marinette, chicas él es Jean, es mi amigo y vino de visita desde Amiens.- Jean fue el primero en saludar.

-Hola un placer.

-Hola, lo mismo- dijo Marinette dándole la mano. Y Alya sonríe.

-Es bueno conocer al amigo del que siempre habla.

-Alya…- Juliet se apena un poco y el chico se ríe.

-Pues me alegro mucho que me recuerde, yo hago lo mismo con ella.- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza.- Y me alegro que le esté yendo bien aquí en Paris.

-Bueno, que tal si te damos la bienvenida con una crepa, por aquí venden las mejores.- propone Marinette y a todos les parece bien.

-¡Sí! Y le vamos sacando información al amigo de Juliet, ella no habla mucho y me es difícil sacarle información.- dijo Alya y Juliet se encoge dentro de su chaqueta.

-Alya…- cuando se fueron Adrien salió de su escondite y suspiró.

-Debo arreglar esto lo antes posible.

Todos fueron a comprar las crepas, Alya y Marinette estaban hablando con Jean mientras Juliet compraba su crepa.

-En serio, me alegro mucho que Juliet tenga amigas como ustedes.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta Marinette confundida.

-Pues…la verdad estaba preocupado por ella cuando dijo que vendría a vivir a Paris.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Eso es muy tierno.- dijo Alya y el chico se rascó un poco la cabeza y vio a su amiga esperando su crepa.

-Sí…es que ella es muy tímida, y no sabe cómo hablar con la gente, pero…- el chico sonríe.- Estoy feliz que Juliet tenga amigos tan agradables.- Marinette sonríe y mira a Juliet también.

-Juliet es una chica amable y muy tierna, nosotros somos quienes tenemos suerte de conocerla.- Juliet al fin tomó su crepa con una amplia sonrisa y al voltear alguien golpea su hombro y tira su crepa.

-¡Fíjate dónde vas!

-Lo sien…¿Lila?

-Oh, pero si eres tú Juliet, no te vi para nada.- Juliet se levanta y limpia un poco su falda.

-No pasa nada.

-Te ves muy feliz Juliet, ¿acaso ese chico es tu novio?

-No, es mi amigo.

-Claro, obviamente.- aquella aseveración no le gustó a la pelimiel que miro a Lila con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, olvídalo, dime Juliet, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Ah…no…

-¿En serio? No me sorprende. Yo ya tengo pareja para el baile.

-Ah, que bue…

-Claude me invitó personalmente.- Juliet le mira con los ojos bien abiertos.- Fue tan dulce, no pude negarme.- Juliet se quedó callada.- ¿Juliet? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No te creo…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Disculpa?- Juliet tomo aire antes de contestar.

-Dije que no te creo.- le dijo esta vez viéndola a los ojos. Pero Lila sonrió, para entonces los demás ya habían visto a Lila y empezaron a acercarse.

-Por favor Juliet, era obvio que Claude me invitaría al baile, después de todo si nos comparas saldrás perdiendo. O ¿es que crees que alguien se fijaría en ti? Y más Claude.

-¡Lila!- Marinette se acercó y se puso frente a Juliet.- Lila basta.

-Tranquila Mari, ya me iba. Nos vemos Juliet.- dijo yéndose y Juliet tenía deseos de llorar. Jean mira a Lila con gran odio y luego mira a Juliet.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.-ella asiente y van a sentarse a unas bancas mientras Alya y Marinette les dan espacio.

-Eso que dijo no me lo creo, Lila es una mentirosa de primera.

-Alya…

-Es la verdad Marinette, sé que intentas ser su amiga pero también debes ver que hay personas que no aprenden.

-Sé que Lila no es mala, solo intenta llamar la atención.

-Pues que se ponga toneladas de maquillaje como Chloe, no tiene que ponerse así.- Marinette miró a su amiga, pero no quería darse por vencida con Lila, se lo debía, si como Ladybug le falló no lo haría como Marinette.

Juliet suspiró y Jean le miró fijamente.

-Entonces lo que me dices es que esa chica te molesta porque tú tienes un interés por un chico.- Juliet asintió.- ¡Tsk! ¿Y quién se cree para hablarte así? ¿La reina de Francia?- lanzó un bufido.- Y ese chico del que habló...

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te dijo algo como esa chica?

-No, bueno mmm…pasaron cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- Juliet desvía la vista, no podía decirle que ambos eran Queen Bee y Vulpine.-Juliet, soy tu amigo, confía en mí.

-Pues…verás, empecé en el chat de la escuela a conocer gente, era divertido y conocí a este chico, Claude, sólo que no sabía al principio que era él, decidimos dejar nuestras identidades en secreto.- su amigo asintió.- Y en el chat, pues era más valiente y decidida para decir las cosas, me gustó él en el chat, y pues después de ciertas cosas me di cuenta que era mi compañero de clases, él…me empezó a gustar después de conocerlo y sin saberlo él se enamoró de mí siendo así, en la vida real, pero quería que también quisiera a mi otra yo, la valiente, fuerte y analítica detrás de la masc…monitor. Pero…no lo hizo.- ella se abraza a sus piernas.- Creo que soy lo que quiero ser cuando nadie sabe quién soy, pero a nadie le agrado. Y como la torpe Juliet…no lo entiendo. Estoy muy mal.

-Es obvio.- dijo su amigo y ella le miró.- Tal y como me lo cuentas intentaste ser lo contrario a ti, no ser tímida, ser directa, nada de torpezas pero eso está mal Juliet.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Sí, quiero decir…que no debes forzarte a ser lo que "crees" que quieres ser, ya eres valiente, audaz, inteligente y un plus eres amable y generosa, como tu mejor amigo te digo que te hace falta madurar, pero está bien descubrir quién vamos a ser o qué queremos ser, pero no debes olvidar tu esencia, en vez de ser lo que crees que quieres ser deberías mejor trabajar en las cosas que ya tienes, eres asombrosa, pero no lo sabes aún.- ella sonríe y le abraza.

-Eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera puede tener.- él responde al abrazo y no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Vulpine que estaba encima de un edificio, al ver la escena se sintió mal y apretó los puños con fuerza. En poco llegan Alya y Marinette y ambos amigos se separan.

-Juliet, disculpa a Lila, ¿no quieres comprar otra crepa?- le preguntó Marinette y Juliet asiente, su amigo Jean le sonríe para que vaya.

-Anda, que te falta comer a ti estas ricas crepas.- cuando se va con Marinette éste se acerca a Alya y le pone la mano en el hombro.- Perdona, pero ¿puedes platicarme de esa chica Lila?

Vulpine mira a Juliet y Marinette, la chica sonríe y suspira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya extrañaba ver tu hermosa sonrisa mi ángel.- de repente nota a alguien en unos árboles y al acercarse ve a Adrien observando a las chicas.- Oh, esto será divertido.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna. Adrien estaba a una distancia prudente mirando tras unos árboles cuando sintió a alguien picar su hombro, al voltear casi le da un ataque al ver a su compañero zorro.- Vaya…parece ser que atrapé a un acosador.

-¿Qué? No, no, no soy nada de eso.

-¿Ah no? Espiando a un par de chicas puede ser un delito chico, ¿quieres que te lleve a la cárcel?

-Hey, espera no he hecho nada malo y sólo estoy observando a unas amigas.- el zorro se ríe y pone su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Bien, bien, creo que te entiendo, ¿y quién es la afortunada?- Adrien se sonroja, no quería hablar de esa clase de cosas y menos con el zorro.

-¿Eh? ¿A-Afortunada? Yo no sé de qué hablas yo…yo…- Vulpine sonrió, aquello sería lo más gracioso en la vida.

-Bien chico, tal como no cooperas, te voy a tener que hacer algunas preguntas.- en ese momento Adrien quería que la tierra se tragara al zorro.

Alya estaba hablando con Jean que cada vez fruncía más el ceño.

-Y también mintió sobre conocer a Jagged Stone y obvio eso de que salía en películas, por su culpa tuve que hacer una disculpa pública en mi blog…

-A esa chica le hace falta una lección.

-Pensamos lo mismo.-las chicas regresaron y Marinette les sonrió.

-Perdón la demora.- Juliet saboreaba la crepa gustosa y ve a su amigo muy serio.

-Oye Jean, ¿qué tal si haces ese truco?

-¿Truco?- pregunto Marinette curiosa.

-Sí, él hace malabares con un dardo y después cuando está en el aire lo lanza sin tomarlo de nuevo, es genial. ¿Podrías hacerlo Jean? ¿Tienes tu dardo?

-Por supuesto, es mi amuleto.- de su bolsillo saca un dardo verde con una franja roja, la punta no parecía filosa.- Miren bien esto.- él lanzó el dardo hacia arriba sin quitar la vista de éste, él dio en sí varias vueltas y apenas tocando el dardo lo volvió a lanzar en el aire, las chicas estaban asombradas y antes de que el dardo volviese a caer él lo golpea y el dardo cae clavándose en un árbol. Todas aplauden impresionadas por el truco.

-¡Vaya! Menudo truco.- dijo Alya aplaudiendo, le siguió Marinette y después Juliet.

-Eso fue genial, nunca había visto algo así.

-¿Verdad que sí? La primera vez que lo vi me dio mucho miedo.- ninguna se dio cuenta que Adrien y Vulpine miraron como sus chicas aplaudían al chico.

-Por favor, eso no es nada, simplemente dio unas cuantas vueltas y golpeó esa cosa.- dijo Adrien claramente celoso.

-Yo sé trucos más impresionantes que ese.- dijo el zorro y ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban tras un árbol espiando a las chicas, Vulpine se separa del Agreste y tose un poco.- Digo, no es que me importe, claro. Pero bien, como no eres un tipo sospechoso puedo decir que estás libre, pero ten cuidado o la próxima no tendrás suerte. Adiós.- se marcha Vulpine y Adrien le miró extraño.

-Bien, aquello fue muy raro.- Plagg se asoma de su chaqueta.

-Lo dice el chico que está espiando a la chica que le gusta como todo un acosador.- Adrien no respondió, pero frunció el ceño. Jean aún tenía su dardo en la mano cuando empezaron a caminar.

-¿Está buena?- preguntó Marinette a Juliet que aún comía la crepa, la chica asintió.- Juliet, en serio te pido que por favor perdones a Lila, no es mala persona en serio, sólo que es algo…difícil a veces.

-N-No pasa nada Marinette, Lila siempre ha sido así conmigo.- el chico escuchaba cada palabra con el ceño fruncido.- Pero está bien, intento ignorarla.- aquello molestó más a Jean que se detuvo.

-Voy a comprar algo de beber no tardo.- dijo yendo hacia una máquina, pero intentaba tranquilizarse.- ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar así a Juliet? Si yo estuviera aquí le daría una lección.- apretó en sus manos el dardo.

La gran ventana se abre dejando entrar la luz a aquella habitación donde las mariposas blancas vuelan alrededor.

-Ese sentimiento de impotencia por no poder ayudar a un amigo es perfecto para mi pequeño akuma.- oscureció la mariposa de sus manos.- Vuela pequeño akuma, y ve hacia tu objetivo.- la mariposa negra voló hacia el moreno, apenas iba a guardar el dardo en su bolsillo el akuma entró.- Hola Sparrow, soy Hawk Moth, ¿quieres vengarte de quien ha lastimado a tu amiga? Puedo ayudarte con eso pero necesito un favor a cambio, los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir, ¿podrás hacerme ese favor?

-Es un trato Hawk Moth.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida antes de que el miasma oscuro le envolviese por completo.

Juliet miró hacia donde se había ido Jean.

-Ya tardo…- dijo preocupada, no lejos de allí en lo alto de las casas Vulpine miró a Juliet y suspiró, cuando entonces de repente todas se asustan cuando alguien cae frente a ella, un chico de gabardina café con capucha, googles de cristal amarillo que servía como un antifaz, camiseta blanca y pantalones y botas estilo militar.

-Un gusto volver a verlas damas.

-¿Jean?- Juliet lo reconoció al instante.

-Me llamo Sparrow, pero no te preocupes Juliet, estoy perfectamente, aunque no podré decir lo mismo de Lila dentro de poco.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Así ya no te molestará más a ti ni a nadie. Nos vemos pronto.- él dio un gran salto, tenía una enorme agilidad.

-¡Jean!- Vulpine al ver aquello corrió para ir por el akuma. Alya sacó su celular para comenzar a grabar.

-No me lo puedo creer, debo hacer ahora un directo, Marinette… ¿Marinette?- vio que su amiga ya no estaba al igual que Juliet.- ¿Chicas?- cerca de allí Adrien oculto observó todo.

-Plagg, es hora, Marinette nos alcanzará luego.- el kwami suspira resignado.- ¡Plagg, Tránsformame!

Marinette corrió hacia la parte de abajo junto al rio Sena, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien más corrió a las escaleras contrarias, ambas miraron alrededor, Juliet bajó por completo y ambas se daban la espalda, las kwamis salieron de sus escondites.

-Es hora Tikki.

-Breezy vamos.-y entonces al mismo tiempo hablan.

-¡Tikki!

-¡Breezy!

-/¡Transfór…/- ambas se dieron cuenta del eco de voces y al voltearse ambas gritan y caen por la sorpresa.

-¿Marinette?

-¿Juliet?- ambas kwamis suspiran.

-Oh cielos.- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa.- Vaya forma de saber sus identidades.

-Algo boba en mi opinión.- comentó Breezy y ambas chicas se miraron para después señalarse cada una y decir al mismo tiempo lo obvio.

-¡Tú eres Ladybug!

-¡Tú eres Queen Bee!- ambas se miraron y entonces Marinette sonríe y Juliet hace igual.- Es…algo raro, ¿no?

-Totalmente.- Marinette se levanta y ayuda a Juliet a ponerse de pie.- Creo que…hay mucho de qué hablar.

-Claro que sí, pero primero, tenemos a un akuma que detener.- notó que Juliet bajó la mirada.

-No quiero pelear contra Jean…- Marinette sonríe y pone su mano en su hombro.

-No vas a pelear con él, lo vas a salvar.- ambas se miraron por un momento y Juliet sonríe y asiente más decidida.- Bien, luego dejamos la charla para después.- ambas se miran y miran a sus kwamis para decir al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

-¡Breezy, Transfórmame!

Lila cruzó la calle, con una sonrisa en su rostro satisfecha por lo que había hecho momentos atrás, sacó su celular y se ríe entre dientes.

-Oh, hubiera sacado una fotografía de su cara, no tenía precio.- de repente algo choca con su teléfono rompiéndolo y asustando a Lila, al voltear ve al akuma que atrapa el dardo negro que había lanzado.

-¿Te gusta hacer sentir mal a los demás no? Lastimarlos y decir mentiras acerca de tu persona.- Lila retrocede asustada.- Eres patética, pues bien, esta ha sido la última vez que has lastimado a alguien.- lanzó su dardo y éste revoto por los edificios Lila sintió el dardo pasar cerca de ella y comenzó a correr.- Intenta correr, eso lo hace mejor.- se rió y lanzó otra vez el dardo que comenzó a revotar por todas partes, las pocas personas que estaban allí se ocultaron y Lila tropieza cuando el dardo rebota frente a ella. Encima suyo el dardo rebota e iba a caer sobre de ella cuando un escudo la protege y el dardo vuelve a manos del akuma.

-¡Vulpine!- Lila estaba encantada de que fuera el héroe quien la protegiera.

-¿Está bien señorita?

-Muy bien contigo.- dijo abrazando su brazo y Vulpine se suelta de ella y le sonríe un tanto incómodo.

-Será mejor que busque refugio, no es seguro aquí.

-No lo creo, contigo estoy más que a salvo.- unos aplausos lentos se escuchar y Vulpine se pone frente a Lila con su escudo.

-Muy bien hecho, pero ese escudo no me detendrá en hacer a esa chica pagar por lo que ha hecho.

-No le hagas caso Vulpine, está loco.

-Señorita, en serio, váyase.

-¡No! Quiero estar contigo.- Sparrow sonríe al ver como la chica se le pega como un chicle.

-Bien, juntos viene y juntos se van.- lanzó el dardo que comenzó a rebotar por todos lados confundiendo a Vulpine, él toma a Lila por la cintura y salta pero el dardo golpea su pierna y apenas pone a Lila encima del techo quedando él sentado no sintiendo la pierna.

-¿Pero qué me has hecho?

-Te he paralizado, y el próximo tiro dará en mi presa.- iba a lanzar el dardo cuando escucha ruido detrás y esquiva el largo bastón de Chat Noir.

-Es un truco muy bueno ese del dardo, pero yo sé otros mejores.- la mariposa morada aparece en el rostro del akuma.

-El anillo, quítale su anillo.- Sparrow sonríe de lado.

-¿El famoso Chata Noir va a enseñarme trucos nuevos? Adelante.- el dardo fue contra Chat Noir que lo desvió girando su bastón pero el dardo revotó en varios lugares para volver contra él, tuvo que saltar para esquivar, Vulpine bajó del edificio dejando a Lila que no tardó en quejarse y lanzó su escudo contra Sparrow que no tuvo problema en esquivarlo pero de regreso el escudo le golpea la cabeza y eso hizo que su ira se encendiera.- También tengo para ti.- hace aparece otro dardo pero de color rojo y lo lanza.- ambos héroes comienzan a tener problemas, cada vez que un dardo era bloqueado este solo rebotaba, Lila intentó bajar por la escalera de incendios del edificio y el akuma la ve.- Esto se acabó.- lanzó otro dardo y este se deshizo cuando golpeo contra la escalera que se tambaleó, Lila cayó pero es atrapada por Ladybug.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta preocupada pero Lila la empuja con rabia.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar Ladybug!

-Lila…

-¡Ladybug! Justo a quien quería, entrégame tus aretes y nadie saldrá lastimado.- Lila mira a Ladybug con todo el odio que puede.

-¡Anda! Entrégale tus aretes.

-Eso no lo voy a hacer, y no vas a salir victorioso de ésta.

-¿En serio? Eso ya lo veremos.- otro dardo aparece en sus manos más unos proyectiles de polen caen a sus pies haciéndole retroceder y en ese momento Ladybug enreda su yoyo alrededor del akuma. Bee estaba encima de un edificio y cae enfrente de Ladybug.

-Busca el akuma Bee, yo lo detengo.

-Entendido.- corre intentado ver dónde estaba el akuma en su amigo pero ninguna espero que Lila se fuera contra Ladybug intentando quitarle los aretes.- ¡Ladybug!- Lila llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de Ladybug que se cubría intentando no soltar la cuerda de su yoyo.

-Dale tus tontos aretes…- Bee sujeta a Lila y la separa de Ladybug, pero Ladybug había aflojado su agarre de la cuerda, Lila aprovecha para esconderse tras un auto. El dardo que estaba con Chat regresa a manos de su dueño y el dardo de Vulpine desaparece por todos los rebotes que ha dado. Lanza su dardo hacia Ladybug y Bee pero el escudo de Vulpine interviene y no logra darles. El dardo volvió a manos del akuma y Ladybug se da cuenta de dónde está el akuma.

-El dardo…- Bee la mira y asiente.- Vamos a acabar con esto ¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos cae un paquete de plastilina de colores. El akuma ríe al ver lo que cae en manos de Ladybug.

-¡Vaya! La gran heroína de Paris va a detenerme con plastilina, me siento como en el jardín de niños.- lanzó el dardo de nuevo y ahora es Chat quien las cubre con su bastón dando vueltas.

-Hola bichito, perdona por no saludarte antes pero al ver la situación en la que estamos pensé que entenderías.

-Muy gracioso Chat, pero me alegra verte minou.

-¿Y cuál es el plan my lady?

-Eh…plastilina, esto es raro. ¿Cómo voy a detenerlo con esto?- Bee fue la que le contestó.

-No puedes hacer que la plastilina absorba el golpe, es demasiado blanda y la velocidad en que va sería imposible.

-Sí y el dardo rebota, no se detiene.

-La única forma de mantenerlo quieto en un punto sería que estuviese entre un espacio rebotando entre sí una y otra vez. Pero se necesitaría un punto clave y hacer algunos cálculos…

-Espera, ¿sabes hacer eso?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Es pura física, nada importante.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco apenada. Ladybug mira entonces el paquete de plastilina, el akuma y Vulpine.

-Tengo una idea.- le susurra algo a Bee y ella asiente, después se acerca a Chat que sonríe ampliamente.

-Eres grandiosa my lady.- Vulpine no podía acercarse rápido por culpa de la pierna paralizada, cuando siente a Bee que pone el brazo de su compañero alrededor de su cuello.

-Bee.

-Ladybug tiene una idea y más te vale estar listo.- le dijo con una leve sonrisa y él asiente. Chat Noir voltea atrás de su lady que hacía algo con la plastilina.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Una pequeña cosita de nada y listo.

-Pues que sea rápido que ya se me están acalambrando las manos.

-Tú tranquilo.- Bee llega con Vulpine que ahora es quien los cubre con su escudo, estando todos cubiertos el dardo vuelve a manos de Sparrow.

-No podrán cubrirse para siempre, denme los aretes y el anillo y nadie más saldrá lastimado.- Ladybug asoma su brazo.

-¿Los quieres? ¡Tómalos!- los lanza con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la calle y Sparrow al ver eso va por ellos. Bee sale del escudo.

-Chat Noir préstame tu bastón.

-Entendido Bee, pero cuídalo que no se consigue este por internet.- ella lo toma y empieza a estirarlo y hacer los cálculos correspondientes. Sparrow llega donde ve los Miraculous en el suelo pero antes de poder tomarlos aparecen cientos de aretes y anillos en el suelo, Vulpine sonríe al ver su ilusión y ver a Sparrow buscar entre los verdaderos y cada que tocaba algunos desaparecían en humo naranja. Bee marcó un sitio con el bastón, tenía en escudo de Vulpine, lo acomodó inclinado sobre una pared y después miró un poste de luz.

-Todo listo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y alzando el pulgar.

-Chat, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Por supuesto my lady.- al fin Sparrow se deshizo de todas las ilusiones pero al tomar entre los miraculous estos se deformaron en su mano y la mariposa apareció en su frente.

-¡Son falsos! ¡Ve por los verdaderos!- Sparrow gruñe y salta para ir contra ellos pero Ladybug usa su yoyo para cerrarle parte de la calle enredándolo con los postes de luz impidiendo su paso.

-Hasta aquí puedes avanzar.

-¡Ja! Yo no necesito avanzar, sólo esto es necesario.- dijo con su dardo en mano, Sparrow se quedó parado en la marca que Bee había dejado, al lanzar el yoyo Ladybug esperó pacientemente el dardo hasta que simplemente se agachó y el dardo pasó encima de ella para golpear el escudo, reboto encima de ellos luego Bee mira a Chat Noir.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Cataclysm!- tocó el poste de luz que se deshizo de inmediato y el dardo pasó por donde estaba para golpear entre un auto y la pared.

-¡Lo tenemos!- grito Ladybug al ver que el dardo no dejaba de rebotar una y otra vez sin salir de ese espacio.

-¡Honey Drop!- la burbuja atrapó el dardo que siguió rebotando y Bee sacudió la burbuja haciendo que el dardo quedara estático. Rompió la burbuja y Ladybug tomó y lo rompió el dardo dejando libre al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.-lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapa al akuma con éxito.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- liberó la mariposa que voló lejos y Ladybug lanzó el paquete de plastilinas.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo regresó a la normalidad, Vulpine volvió a sentir su pierna y Jean regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-/¡Bien hecho!/- chocaron todos puños a la vez. Lila salió de su escondite y mira a Jean.

-¡Tú!- se acercó pero Bee se pone frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Le recomiendo que se dé la vuelta o podría pasar algo más.- Lila se siente irritada a la sonrisa de Bee y después de peinar sus cabellos da media vuelta y se va. Jean se siente confundido pero al ver a los cuatro héroes se levanta de un salto.

-Wow, son ustedes… ¿me dejarían tomarme una foto? Esto no me lo va a creer nadie.

-Por mí no hay problema.- dijo Ladybug y Bee sonrió feliz de ver a su amigo bien.

-Tampoco a mí.- los otros dos héroes no les dio de otra, fue una fotografía muy buena, y Alya salió de su escondite.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! Aquí en directo, Alya Césaire, los cuatro grandes héroes de Paris vuelven a salvar el día. ¿Tienen tiempo para una entrevista?- los miraculous empiezan a sonar.

-Lo siento, será a la próxima.- le dijo Ladybug y Chat Noir sonríe.

-Sí, has una cita previa.-dicho aquello y todos se marchan dejando a Alya sola con Jean.

Ya era tarde, Marinette y Alya se habían ido y Jean miró la fotografía que tenía presumiéndola a Juliet mientras caminaban por las calles de Paris.

-Cuando todos vean esto en la escuela se van a morir de la envidia.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien Jean.

-Yo igual, sabes, me alegro mucho en verdad que tengas tan buenas amigas, así no me preocuparé si pasa algo y no estoy.

-Yo igual, estoy feliz. Tengo amigos geniales y gracias por tu consejo, me sirvió mucho, voy a ser yo misma mejorando mis propios aspectos.- ambos sonríen felices. Breezy estaba en la mochila de Juliet cuando un pequeño kwami naranja entra también, Breezy al ver a Sain se asusta pero Sain le tapa la boca con sus manitas.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido.

-¿Sain?

-Mira, mi portador quiere ver a tu portadora hoy, pero necesito de tu ayuda.- Breezy le mira desconfiada.- Tranquila, valdrá la pena.

-Mmm…bien.- Sain suspira y sale sin ser visto, escondido en una esquina de la calle Claude le espera y Sain se esconde en su chaqueta.

-Ya está hecho chico.

-Gracias Sain, te debo una enorme.

-Siempre me debes algo.- Claude se rió entre dientes y se fue.

Marinette estaba hablando con Alya por teléfono en su habitación sobre lo ocurrido en la pelea.

 _-En serio Marinette, Ladybug protegió a Lila y ella se le lanzó encima para quitarle los aretes, ¿te lo puedes creer?_

-Es difícil creerlo…

 _-Pues así fue, lo tengo todo grabado. Lila no merecía que la protegieran._

-Alya…- escucha que tocan a su ventana y abre la ventana a Chat Noir.- Sé que estás molesta pero no uses tu blog para decir algo contra Lila.

- _Marinette eres tan buena a veces._

-Bueno, te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer.

 _-Vale, nos vemos en la escuela._ \- cuelga y ve a Chat Noir sentado en su diván.

-¿Día duro Chat Noir?

-Nada que no podamos arreglar princesa.- ella le sonríe pasa su mano por los cabellos de Chat Noir como si fuera un gato de verdad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estando contigo todo está bien.- Marinette se sonrojó un poco y dejó de acariciar tras sus orejas.

-Voy por unos bizcochos y me cuentas todo, no tardo.- se dio la vuelta pero Chat la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- toma su muñeca y cubre sus ojos con su mano, Chat Noir apoya su rostro en el hombro de Marinette que se congeló.

-Chat…

-My lady…- Marinette se queda callada.- Lo siento.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó con duda.

-Desde Año nuevo tuve mis sospechas, tranquila, Plagg no me dijo nada. Quiere que sepas que yo averigüé todo solo.

-Chat…

-Sólo…sólo quiero que por favor me escuches hablar.- tomó aire y Marinette esperó a que estuviese listo.- Ladybug, no, Marinette cuando te conocí me dije que amaba a la chica que estaba tras el antifaz, no importando quién fuera, cada día que pasábamos juntos me iba enamorando más de ti, pero tenías razón, debía conocer a la chica detrás de la máscara y me gustó lo que iba descubriendo, después fui conociendo más a Marinette, y me gustó pasar más tiempo contigo, eras mi amiga, mi confidente…y me enamoré de ti también.- Marinette se sonrojó furiosamente.- Pero cuando supe que eras tú me sentí feliz. Fue un alivio saber que me enamoré de la misma chica dos veces. Que no tendría que dividir mi corazón.

-Chat…

-Por eso Marinette. Por favor…escucha mi voz, concéntrate en mi voz y dime que sabes quién soy.- Marinette se quedó estática.

-Pero Chat…

-Por favor Marinette…Marinette por favor, escucha mi voz, concéntrate en mi voz, te quiero Marinette.- hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, ella abrió la boca y una sola palabra salió de ésta.

-¿A-Adrien?- él la soltó y Marinette volteó a ver a Chat Noir que le miraba expectante de lo que diría.

-Marinette…-ella retrocedió no sabiendo qué hacer, ambos se miraron durante un buen rato, Marinette parecía asustada, pero después pasó un grueso trago de saliva dio un paso hacia Chat Noir.

-¿Adrien?- él asintió y retiró su transformación dejando a Plagg libre y Tikki se reunió con él. Marinette miró con grandes ojos a Adrien que le miró intentando adivinar lo que diría y rogando que no se enojara con él.- Creo…que debemos hablar.- él asintió igual de nervioso que ella, ambos mirándose a los ojos sabiendo que esa sería una larga noche.

Juliet suspiró después de que Breezy sacara ropa de su armario y le hiciera ponerse un vestido rosa sencillo con una cinta que se amarraba detrás y ponerle un adorno floral del mismo color con la peineta.

-¡Voila! Te queda bien. Ahora ponte los zapatos.

-Y la razón por la que estoy vestida así es…

-Revisión de guardarropa, vamos a sacar lo bueno y a donar lo demás.

-Breezy sé que quieres tenerme con la mente ocupada pero estoy cansada y ya me voy a dormir.

-¡No! Debes ponerte los zapatos.

-No me pondré zapatillas en mi casa, estoy cómoda con las pantuflas y hacen juego también rosas.

-Las pantuflas de conejo no cuentan…- un ruido hace que ambas se pongan alertas, Juliet se asoma por la ventana y ve una figura moverse por los tejados, un chico de cabellos naranjas y un traje oriental.

-Breezy Transfórmame.

-¡Pero las zapatillas!- no le dio tiempo y Bee salió de su casa, siguió a aquel chico que sonrió al ver que le seguían, llegan a la terraza del Gran Hotel, en la zona de la piscina, ella camina y de repente unas luces se encienden, encima de ella había lámparas de papel de colores encendidas y al frente vio una mesa preparada para dos personas.

-Pero qué es…- antes de terminar la oración el chico le habla al oído por detrás con una voz profunda.

-Esto es para ti.- ella salta y se aleja mirando al chico con detenimiento, su cabello naranja era corto y estaba regado por los lados, notó que tenía algunas puntas blancas, de piel aperlada que le recordó a Adrien, pero sus ojos color ámbar tenían un rasgo salvaje, tenía las uñas muy largas como garras, vestía una camisa chica pegada al cuerpo y sin mangas color blanca y unos pantalones de un rojo oscuro, cintas blancas en las muñecas y calzado chino negro.

-¿Quién eres?- él le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna.

-Un pequeño amigo de cola esponjosa y lindos bigotes.- ella no le entendió hasta que un brillo naranja la cegó y ve a Sain flotar suspirando cansado.

-¿Sain?- lo toma entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que traerte aquí.- ella le mira confundida por un momento hasta que alguien le llama.

-Juliet.- ella al voltear ve a Claude con una camisa de vestir azul, un saco negro y jeans, se veía muy bien y eso provocó un leve sonrojo en Bee.- Esto… hola. Yo, planee esto para que podamos hablar. Por favor…- ella le mira con grandes ojos antes de decir algo.

-Transformación fuera.- dijo Juliet y Claude se sonrojó al verla con vestido, aunque casi se ríe al ver las pantuflas de conejo, pero se comporta y le ofrece sentarse, ella avanza y él mueve la silla para que se siente, ella lo hace, él acomoda la silla y de inmediato se sienta frente a ella.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde inicio? Ammm…Juliet, creo que eres una chica asombrosa, genial, dulce, amable, sensible, inteligente, ayudas a otros aunque no los conozcas, tú…por eso me enamoré de ti. Y en serio, perdona por no querer ver más allá de lo que es Bee, ella igual es asombrosa, osada, pero…perdón.- ella siguió viendo cada gesto que él hacía.- Perdona por todo lo que dije, por todo el daño que hice, sé que te decepcioné. Por eso…- de repente ve la mano de Juliet frente a él, al alzar la vista ella le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Juliet Decrois, estudio en el instituto y vamos a la misma clase, me gusta leer y cocinar postres, también soy la heroína Queen Bee.- él al principio no entiende.- Empecemos de nuevo, desde cero. Y se me está cansando la mano.- él la toma y responde el saludo.

-Hola, soy Claude Le Blanc, vamos a la misma clase, me gustan los deportes, y en mi tiempo libre soy el héroe más guapo de todos Vulpine.- ella se ríe y ambos retiran sus manos.

-Yo…soy tímida y aún me doy cuenta que me falta descubrirme a mí misma, pero estoy en camino de hacerlo, voy a ser quien soy y no ser como creo que debo ser.

-Y yo…soy algo despistado, demasiado, pero soy alegre e intento dar los mejor de mi.- el ambiente parece más relajado.- Y estoy deseoso de poder compartir momentos contigo…ah, no, lo siento esto es apresurado.- ella se ríe a lo bajo.- Digo… ¡me gustan tus pantuflas!- ella se sonroja y se cubre el rostro por la pena. Los kwamis los dejan a solas un momento.

-L-Lo siento, de haber sabido.

-¡No! No te preocupes, se te ven bien.- ella se descubre el rostro aún apenada.

-Y...¿es cierto que irás al baile con Lila?

-¿Ah? Claro que no.

-Ella me dijo…

-Sólo iría con alguien, y está sentada frente a mí.- el sonrojo de ella aumentó.- Cla-claro, sólo si aceptas, pero tranquila, será como amigos yo…- ella se ríe y esa risa le parece música para sus oídos.

-Acepto.- él sonríe ampliamente.- Y… ¿vamos a comer algo?

-Ah, claro, pero te advierto, solo hay sándwiches para cenar, no soy tan bueno en la cocina.- ella asiente, aquella era una cena de lo más divertida.

Una noche para conocerse, para descubrir, y fortalecer lazos, esperando que esa noche fuese la que diera inicio a algo importante.

…..

 **Uffff! Este fue largo, pero creo que todos los capítulos que faltan serán así. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio no saben cuánto me son de ayuda para seguir y…espero les ayuda gustado, perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía. No se aceptan tomatazos, solo pizzas o cosas dulces, pero en serio, gracias a todos por seguir mi humilde historia, gracias, un abrazo, un gustazo, y hasta la siguiente!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Forever MK NH** – Y lo que falta por pasar, ya estamos en la recta final, gracias por seguir la historia XD

 **ZarcortFan25** – _*Toma a Sain y Breezy antes de que hagan algo*_ Ufff, hola! Gracias por el review, y Marisse no seas tan mala, sino el Plarisse será canon, Chanel espero que esto te haya contentado y Zarcort espero tu historia con ansias. Y Breezy y Sain estaban sustituyéndome mientras me escondía de todos los que les romí el OTP, gracis y nos vemos. XD

 **Omnipotente Vargas –** Ok, pasaré de alto la amenaza y sí, Tikki y Sain son los más cuerdos, además de Nooroo claro.

 **Breezy:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ammm olvídalo.

 **1397L –** Gracias, y eso fue lo que pasó, quise darle a Juliet esa personalidad tan linda pero ella misma hasta se fuera un poco como Bee porque no le gusta partes de su personalidad, pero al fin ya se dio cuenta y veremos a una Bee más relajada y dulce.

 **MissCheeseOwO –** Demos gracias a Plagg y su explicación con queso, y sí, el maestro Fu tendrá mucho que explicarles.

 **Princes97xd, Georgina, Raquel v, Guest 1, Aeon Darkness, Georginasanchez08, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter –** Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio me hacen felices por su apoyo, espero este capítulo les haya gustado TwT

 **Sou –** Solo recemos para que los kwamis no se peleen, por favor! Y Sain ayudó bien a su portador, y al fin ya leyeron su forma humana, solo falta Tikki.

 **Jinzo77 –** Gracias TwT...que les gusten mis Oc´s me hace feliz. Y pues…mmmm, sugerencias interesantes, aunque no soy de digimon así que creo que deberé investigar un poco acerca de eso.

 **AndresUrrutti –** Saludos a Uruguay! Y espero te haya gustado la historia.

 **Mab –** Gracias por tu review y los kwamis y yo agradecemos los regalos y sobre una cita…mmmm.

 **Breezy y Sain:** /¡NO!/

 _*susurra*_ Ya admítanlo. ¬¬

 **Guest 2 –** Ok, veamos, solo tendrá 26 capítulos y no creo hacer una secuela, y momentos Plagg x Tikki, obvio! XD

 **Mikan2005 –** Ya tengo pensado el final, aunque me da miedo pensar que no les guste o…ah…que nervios!


	22. Maestro

**Hola chicos! He vuelto! Y de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo y les recuerdo que ya nos acercamos al final. En este capítulo pasarán mucha cosas y una pequeña sorpresa, por lo que por esta vez no habrá akuma, lo sé, esperaban un poquito de acción, pero se los compensaré, lo juro. Ante esto, espero les guste el capítulo y gracias por apoyar a esta humilde servidora y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 22.

Maestro.

Esa noche cualquier cosa podía suceder, desde una cena reforzando una amistad hasta formar el silencio más incómodo y tenso de toda la vida, el temor de decir algo equivocado era algo que ponía nervioso a ambos chicos estaban sentados e intentando sostenerse la mirada uno al otro, cuando Adrien miraba a Marinette y ella levantaba la vista él se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, cuando Marinette tenía la mirada en él y Adrien se armaba de valor ella bajaba la cabeza sonrojada sintiendo su corazón casi salir de su pecho. Quienes miraban la escena eran dos kwamis que no entendían qué esperaban sus portadores para ponerse a confesarse cuánto se amaban. Adrien fue quien sintió la mirada de los kwamis, ambos con sus manitas les instaron a hablar primero y él se aclaró la garganta para pensar un poco qué diría.

-Yo pues…qué día, ¿no crees?- Marinette por primera vez le vio.

-S-sí, fue un akuma un poco complicado, pero qué bueno que pudimos regresarlo a la normalidad.

-Lo sé, todos hicimos un buen trabajo.

-Sí…- el silenció volvió a ser incómodo y Marinette suspiró desviando la mirada, Adrien sintió que tal vez había cometido un error en revelarle su identidad.

-Marinette… ¿estás decepcionada que yo fuera Chat Noir?- Marinette volvió a mirarle, esta vez con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Claro que no.-dijo de una forma casi atropellada.- Eso solo que me es difícil creer que los dos chicos por los que me estuve rompiendo la cabeza por días sean la misma persona y en realidad ahora estoy verdaderamente confundida yo… ¡no puedo creerlo!- parecía exaltada.- Lo siento yo…

-No, no te preocupes, yo en realidad me sentí así contigo al principio Marinette.

-¿C-Conmigo? No puede ser.

-Claro que sí, yo…en serio me sentía confundido contigo y Ladybug.- Adrien sonrió un poco pero Marinette bajó la mirada.

-N-No lo creo.

-¿Marinette?

-E-Es que no soy como de seguro creíste que era, Ladybug es valiente, decidida, habilidosa y yo…soy una chica común y torpe, no creo que en verdad tú…tú debes ser quien esté decepcionado de mí.- Adrien frunció un poco el ceño pero al final suspiró y tomó la mano de Marinette.

-Cuando te conocí me hice una promesa, "No sé quién está tras la máscara, pero amo a esa chica" Y ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en año nuevo cuando nos encerramos en el cuarto de limpieza? "El antifaz sólo nos da la libertad de ser como queremos ser, la única magia que tienen es que están pegados a la cara".- Marinette le vio con grandes ojos.- Y luego te dije "Esa es la única magia del antifaz, en realidad eres tú, pero aún no lo descubres" ¿Lo recuerdas?- ella sintió.- Me empezaste a gustar como Ladybug, y no vi a nadie más, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que Marinette era más que una amiga para mí, no importando si tartamudeabas o no, cosa que creo que es muy lindo, y comencé a voltear más seguido a verte, pero, me sentí dividido entre tú y Ladybug, todo fue muy raro.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Incluso yo…desee con todas mis fuerzas que fueras tú y por eso busqué pistas, busqué lo que fuera para confirmar mis sospechas. Y cuando al fin supe que eras tú, sentí un enorme alivio porque…porque no de no haber sido así mi corazón se hubiese roto en pedazos.

-Adrien…pero soy un desastre, me has visto, no soy perfecta.

-¿Perfecta? Marinette, para mí eres perfecta.- sujetó su mano con firmeza.- Eres hermosa, creativa, talentosa, amable, considerada, valiente, curiosa, determinada, graciosa.

-¿Gra-graciosa?

-En el buen sentido de la palabra.- dijo de inmediato para que no entendiera mal.- Pero eso eres Marinete, todas esas palabras que he usado son para describirte a ti y a Ladybug, no importando si vistes un traje rojo con puntos negros o una blusa blanca con estampado de flores, eres tú.- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Marinette al escuchar eso.- Aunque también...-acercó un poco su rostro y sonrió.- Tiene unas preciosas pecas y unos ojos que quiero mirar por siempre.- Marinette se sonrojó con más fuerza.- Y ahora, soy yo quien está preocupado pensando que te decepcione.

-¡No! digo…como dije me estuve partiendo la cabeza por días porque es difícil creer que el dulce, gentil y desinteresado chico del que he estado enamorada desde esa noche de lluvia sea el mismo tonto, egocéntrico, valiente y tierno gato que no sé cómo se coló en mi corazón yo…yo…alguien máteme.- susurró eso último y Adrien no pudo evitar reírse de lo que dijo, Marinette le vio y sintió un hueco en el estómago.

-¡Disculpa! Es que…es que cuando lo pienso esto es tan irónico, tú te enamoraste de Adrien y yo de Ladybug y ninguno se fijó en el otro por estar enamorados y…

-Y de alguna forma nuestras otras identidades enamoró al otro sin saberlo.

-Exacto esto…esto es algo tan raro.- ambos sonrieron.- Pero en serio, estoy feliz de que fueras tú Marinette.

-Yo también Adrien.- de repente Adrien jala la mano de Marinette y la abraza.

-Gracias por ser tú.- ella corresponde al abrazo y los kwamis ven la escena orgullosos, aunque Plagg también quería vomitar y no una bola de pelo.- Y Marinette, desde ahora estás bajo Agreste.- ella hizo una mueca y se separó de él un poco pero sin dejarse de abrazar.

-¿En serio? ¿Las bromas de gato van incluidas en tu forma civil?

-Por supuesto, este gato está lleno de sorpresas.

-Oh, entonces si hago esto actuarás como Chat.- Marinette llevó sus dedos tras su oreja y rascó para gusto de Adrien que comenzó a ronronear haciendo reír a Marinette.- ¿Es en serio?

-Me encanta que me mimes princesa. Y también me encanta lo que has hecho con tu pared.- dice señalando la pared llena de recortes e imágenes.

-¿Ah? B-Bueno, te dije q-que me inspiran y…- dijo nerviosa haciendo gestos con las manos cuando Tikki es la que decide intervenir.

-Claro, y se queda horas mirando tus fotos, su protector de pantalla y reacomoda tú horario por cualquier cambio.

-¡TIKKI!

-Espera, ¿tienes un protector de pantalla de mí? ¿Hasta un horario?

-¡No es lo que parece!

-Sí lo es.- dijo Tikki riéndose de su pobre portadora que estaba muerta de la pena.

-¡Tikki!

-Es bueno verte directamente Adrien.- le dijo la pequeña kwami.

-Lo mismo digo Tikki, y gracias por tu valiosa información.- Marinette se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos pero Adrien la abraza.- Tranquila bichito, en realidad me halagas, sino fueras tú pensaría que tengo una acosadora.

-¡Adrien!- se quejó Marinette y entonces Plagg interviene.

-Mira quién habla de acoso.- Marinette miró a Plagg que ahora la defendía.

-¿Plagg?

-¡Mi reina!- abraza su mejilla y ella ríe.- No le hagas caso a este, si hablamos de acoso y obsesiones éste se gana el premio.

-¡Plagg no te atrevas!- le advirtió Adrien.

-Él tiene un poste de Ladybug en su cuarto que ve por horas, también revisa el blog ese de tu amiga y en su armario está lleno de mercancía de Ladybug, también tiene una camiseta que cada vez que la veo me dan náuseas y muñecas.

-¡Son figuras de acción!

-¡Son muñecas las mires por donde las mires!

-¡No es cierto! Incluso tengo la rara figura de Ladybug con yoyo retráctil y…- al ver como Marinette le mira divertida ahora es él quien está apenado, pero Plagg sigue.

-También desde que descubrió lo de la bufanda esa de su cumpleaños las cuidas y hasta les quita cualquier pelusa que vea, ¡es un loco obsesionado!

-¡Cuido mi ropa eso no tiene nada de malo!- entonces la dulce risa de Marinette es la que se escucha, pero lejos de sentirse ofendido o avergonzado sonríe al verla así.- Oh my lady, se ríe de mi desgracia.- dijo haciendo una fingida pose dramática haciéndola reír más.

-¡Tienes razón! Esto sí es irónico.- dejó de reír y después vio a Adrien.- Demasiado irónico.

-Lo sé… y ahora que sabemos quiénes somos y no hay secretos. Marinette, me gustas, me gustas mucho Marinette.

-Adrien…

-Marinette, me harías feliz si quisieras ser mi novia.

-¡Adrien…!- quería gritar, quería decirle que sí, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aunque se gustaran había una delgada línea que los separaba.- Es que…no puedo.

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- gritaron Adrien y los kwamis a la vez pero Marinette sonrió a Adrien que parecía confundido.

-No me malentiendan, quiero ser tu novia Adrien, lo deseo con todo el corazón como no tienes idea y creo que aún estoy soñando y despertaré después de esto.- dijo nerviosa haciendo algunos gestos con las manos antes de calmarse un poco.- Pero…me doy cuenta que debemos conocernos mejor, quiero conocerte más y hablar sin tartamudear contigo, y necesitas también conocerme más. Te quiero Adrien, pero antes de hacerlo formal necesitamos saber más uno del otro.- Adrien bajó los hombros pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-Tienes razón, conozcámonos un poco más, y llegado el momento... ¿aceptarás ser mi novia?

-S-Sí…seré tu novia.- el lado felino de Adrien salió a flote, se mordió el labio inferior emocionado y abrazó a Marinette levantándose al fin y haciéndola girar.

-¡No puedo esperar! ¡Me haces feliz Marinette!- ella comenzó a reírse.

-¡Adrien! Bájame por favor.- él así lo hizo y después ambos se vieron a los ojos.

-Esperaré con ansias my princess.- dijo haciendo ahora una reverencia como Chat Noir.

-Yo también Adrien. Y nuestra relación de compañeros no va a cambiar mucho, seguiré confiando en ti ciegamente, porque tú eres mi Chat Noir.

-Y tú mi Ladybug.- ambos chocan puños cuando de repente notan ambos como sus miraculous brillan.

-Pero qué… ¡tú anillo!-mira el anillo de Chat brillar de un color verde y Adrien señala sus aretes que brillaban de un color rojo.

-¿Qué pasa con tus aretes?

-¿Eh?- ambos miraculous dejan de brillar y ambos se miran confundidos y Tikki da una vuelta feliz en el aire.

-¡Ha pasado! ¡Ha pasado!

-Tikki, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡La conexión entre ambos portadores!- dijo Tikki.- Un Ladybug y Chat Noir son seres muy poderosos, pero si ambos llegan a un punto de conexión espiritual ambos portadores se vuelven casi uno al momento de pelear.- ambos le miran confundidos y Plagg suspira e interviene.

-Para hacerles el cuento más corto, ahora se acoplarán mejor en pelea y puede que hasta se vuelvan un poco más fuertes. Los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción siempre han estado juntos pero blah, blah, ¡yo no estoy para contar cuentos!- se quejó Plagg.- Tengo hambre, quiero un quesito Marinette.- se le pega en la mejilla restregándose en ella y Adrien toma de la cola a Plagg.

-Yo traigo queso así que no te le pegues a Marinette.- dijo celoso de cómo se le pegaba a SU Marinette.

-Prefiero el queso de la mano de mi reina.

-Plagg eres un…- pero Marinette le interrumpe.

-Plagg, ¿qué quieres decir con lo que acabas de contar?- Tikki se pone enfrente de Marinette.

-Creo que lo mejor será que mañana vayan ambos a hacer una visita. Adrien tiene derecho a saber todo Marinette.

-Es cierto.- miró a Adrien que ahora no entendía nada.- Adrien yo…después de la escuela ¿podrás reunirte conmigo?

-Lo siento, tengo clase de chino y una sesión al aire libre mañana.

-Oh, entiendo, entonces tendrá que ser en la noche. Hoy ya es tarde.

-Marinette, no te entiendo.

-Adrien, mañana conocerás a una persona muy importante, la persona que nos dio a todos los miraculous.

-¿Qué? Y-Y ¿cómo es? Digo, yo no sé…

-Tranquilo, el maestro Fu es una buena persona, Plagg te lo explicará mejor.

-Bien, entiendo.- aunque dijo aquello sentía demasiada curiosidad.

-Por ahora, ya es tarde Adrien, n-nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- dijo jugando un poco con una de sus coletas.

-S-Sí, tienes razón, nos vemos Marinette. Plagg, Transfórmame.- se transformó enfrente de Marinette y antes de irse besó el dorso de su mano.- Sueñe con los gatitos my princess.- ella rodó los ojos y pero no retiró su mano, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de los hombros.

-Buenas noches Chat Noir…- el felino se fue de allí, ya hablaría con Plagg después pero por el momento no podía borrar esa sonrisa de felicidad de su cara.

Claude se dirigió a toda velocidad a la escuela, se había quedado dormido y la única forma de llegar a tiempo había sido transformarse en Vulpine y correr con su gran agilidad, faltaban cinco minutos para la entrada cuando entonces notó otra figura no muy lejos de él, eso le sacó una sonrisa.

-¡Bee!- la chica volteó y sonrió al ver a su compañero, él se puso más cerca de ella y ambos corriendo a la misma dirección.- Buenos días abejita.

-Buenos días Vulpine, ¿vas tarde?

-Al igual que tú.- el zorro parecía no prestar atención a donde pisaba cosa que sorprendió un poco a Bee al ver los excelentes reflejos que tenía.

-Bueno, digamos que me quedé tarde comiendo emparedados de jamón y pollo de cena y de postre más emparedados de mermelada y mantequilla de maní con alguien.

-Y ese alguien ¿es especial?- ella sonríe y empieza a adelantarse para saltar hacia la escuela, aunque en el aire ella le sonríe antes de dar unas vueltas y caer, Vulpine hace más vueltas en el aire y cae a lado de Bee.

-¿Tú que crees?- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de entrar por una ventana, al verificar que no había nadie entró al cuarto de limpieza pero antes de cerrar Vulpine entra con ella y ambos se quitan su transformación, al salir Juliet abrió su mochila para que Breezy pudiese entrar y Sain entró a la chaqueta de su portador.

-Entonces creo que fue tan especial como fue ayer para mí.- Juliet se sonroja y Claude se enternece al verla así.- Bueno señorita, ¿me permitiría acompañarla?

-Cla-Claro, le purrmito acompañarme.

-¡Agh! No hagas chistes de gatos, ya con Chat tenemos más que suficientes.- la expresión que puso Claude hace que ella ría y se cubre la boca.

-Lo siento…no pude evitarlo.- ambos van al salón de clases y antes de entrar Marinette llega corriendo antes que la campana suene topándose con ellos.

-Wow, Marinette justo a tiempo.

-Gracias Claude, hoy tenía que venir temprano.- Marinette mira a Juliet y ambas sonríen una a la otra sintiéndose cómplices de aquel secreto que ahora tenían.

-Buenos días Mari.

-Hola Juliet.- ambas entran y Claude arquea la ceja al verlas así, no era que no se hablaban pero se sintió una gran familiaridad entre ambas como si se conociesen de años. Al entrar Adrien se levantó de su asiento dejando una plática que tenía con Nino y le dedicó una sonrisa a Marinette.

-Ho-Hola Marinette.

-Hola Adrien…- ambos se miraron y todos en el salón pudieron sentir entre ambos chicos una especie de atmosfera romántica en donde las miradas decían más que las palabras.

-¡ADRIEN!- la voz chillona de Chloe los sacó a ambos de su mundo de ensueño y vieron a Chloe que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola Chloe, perdón, no te había visto.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Y por qué miras a la panadera de esa forma?- Marinette iba a responderle a Chloe pero Adrien sonríe y rodea a Marinette con su brazo para pegarla a él.

-Chloe, te voy a pedir que por favor no te dirijas así a Marinette. Ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así.- todos miraron como Adrien defendía a Marinette que ahora estaba estática y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que escuchaste, por el bien de nuestra amistad te pido que la trates con el respeto que se merece, ella no te ha hecho nunca nada malo aunque tú te ensañes contra ella.- la estaba amenazando con su amistad, todos estaban con las bocas abiertas aunque Alya y Nino tenían una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que te pones de su lado? Ella no es nadie para que la defiendas. ¿Acaso es tu novia?

-No.- Chloe sonrió.- Pero no tardaremos en ser oficialmente novios.- la cara de Chloe se deformó y Marinette se sonrojó y miró a Adrien que le guiñó el ojo.- ¿Verdad princesa?- le dio un beso en la frente y casi todos en el salón comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir a la futura pareja.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ LE VISTE?!- gritó Chloe y señaló a Marinette.- ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA DE ESPECIAL?! ¡NADA!

-En realidad si pudiera escribir las cualidades de Marinette en el pizarrón no tendría suficiente espacio. Así que Chloe, te aprecio mucho como amiga, pero no voy a dejar que sigas molestando a Marinette.

-¡Ridículo! ¡Totalmente ridículo!- Chloe furiosa se sentó en su lugar mientras Sabrina la ventilaba con unas hojas para bajarle el enojo, Marinette vio a Adrien y le correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-De nada princesa.- ambos se sentaron en sus lugares, Juliet se sentó y vio a Nathaniel algo decaído, ella tomó su hombro y el pelirrojo miró a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, es que…- intentó hablar pero suspira y habla en voz baja para que Juliet solo le pueda escuchar.- Estoy feliz porque Marinette es feliz con Adrien, yo…no me podría comparar con él.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Claude escucha atrás de él que hablan pero no logra entenderles.- Nathaniel…te gusta Marinette.- Nathaniel asintió y Juliet le sonrió.- Eso no tiene nada de malo, y está bien sentirse triste, pero no debes sentirte inferior. Eres un chico muy amable, dulce y un talentoso artista, y algún día una chica verá eso y serás muy feliz con ella.- Nathaniel suspira pero sonríe un poco.

-Gracias Juliet, eres una gran amiga.

-Cuando quieras.- ambos se abrazan y Claude aprieta los puños al ver a Nathaniel abrazar a su abejita, pero Lila sonrió ampliamente mirando la escena y no dudo en usar eso en ventaja.

-¡Oh! ¡Al parecer tenemos otra pareja por aquí!- todos voltearon hacia el pelirrojo y la pelimiel que se separaron cuando varios les empezaron a echar bullas.

-N-No es cierto nosotros...- dijo Nathaniel apenado.

-¡Qué bien guardadito te lo tenías!- gritó Kim y Rose le siguió.

-¡Oh, hacen bonita pareja!

-Oigan solo somos amigos.- dijo Juliet levantándose de su lugar y Lila se burla de ella.

-Son tal para cual, ¿para qué lo niegas Juliet?- la chica miró a Lila comprendiendo que lo había hecho a propósito cuando entonces Claude se levanta de su lugar y sin importarle que la maestra apenas entró tomó la mano de Juliet y la jaló hacia la puerta del salón para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Claude!- gritó Lila y la maestra miró confundida por donde los chicos se habían ido.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- la maestra al ver a Lila bajar para irse la detiene.- Lila, no puedes salir.

-¡Pero es que ellos…!

-Ya hablaré con tus compañeros después pero no más salidas sin autorización así que siéntate.

-¡Usted no puede…!

-Si no lo haces vas con el director, tú eliges.- Lila se tragó todo el coraje que sentía para volver a su lugar, escuchó algunas risas de algunos de sus compañeros y eso hizo crecer más su ira. Alya se inclinó un poco a Marinette y susurró.

-Marinette quiero todos los detalles saliendo de aquí.

-A-Alya…bueno…

-Y para celebrarlo vamos a hacer una pijamada en mi casa.

-¡¿Hoy?!- se tapó la boca y la maestra, al parecer no estaba de buen humor.- E-Es que hoy…

-Vamos Marinette, mañana no hay escuela, ¿puedes venir?

-Lo siento Alya pero tengo algo que hacer y…- escucha a la maestra y mira a ambas chicas, ambas callan y se enderezan en su lugar.- Hablamos luego.

Juliet miraba sentada a Claude que caminaba sin parar, estaban en los casilleros donde no había nadie, el chico parece al fin detenerse y mira a la chica que parece confundida por su actitud, pero lo ve apretar los dientes y se da la media vuelta para dejar caer su cabeza en los casilleros.

-Claude…- intentó hablar aunque no sabía qué había impulsado a su amigo a hacer eso.

-Lo siento mucho, yo…-suspiró y siguió con la cabeza pegada a los casilleros sin ver a Juliet.- Me puse celoso.

-¿Ce-Celoso?

-¡Sí!- se voltea a verla.- Es que cuando los veo juntos me da un pinchazo aquí en el pecho, lo sé, es horrible, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gustas mucho y sé que empezaríamos desde cero como amigos pero es que Nathaniel…- siente la mano de su compañera en su hombro y ella le sonríe un poco sonrojada.

-Ya entiendo, pensé que Nathaniel no te caía bien.

-No es eso…

-Ya lo sé ahora, pero él es mi amigo, ambos somos muy parecidos en varias cosas y él ahora estaba un poco decaído por lo de Marinette y Adrien.- él arquea la ceja no entendiendo.- A Nathaniel le gustaba Marinette, por eso lo abracé.

-Oh, vaya.- se rasca tras la nuca y se despeina un poco atrás.- Entonces ustedes dos ¿nunca han salido?

-Sí hemos salido, pero nunca solos, vamos con Juleka, Rose y a veces se apunta Mylene con Ivan.

-Ah.- desvió la mirada y sonrío.- Me siento algo tonto.- Juliet sonríe y se ríe a lo bajo y Sain sale de su chaqueta.

-Tonto te queda corto.- dijo quejándose y dejando que Juliet lo acunara en sus manos.- Discúlpalo, de seguro de chiquito lo tiraron de cabeza.

-¡Sain!

-Está bien Sain.- dijo Juliet.- Es parte de la personalidad de Claude ser tan impulsivo, y me gusta así.- Claude se sonrojó y Juliet al darse cuenta lo que dijo se tapa la cara.- ¡No quise decir eso así! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-Ah, no, no digas eso…Juliet…tra-tranquila…- la pobre chica no dejaba de decir "lo siento" y Claude intentó calmarla aunque también le daba gracia la reacción de la chica, Sain al ver eso se sonríe y se cruza de bracitos.

-Tal para cual.- de repente Claude al tocar a Juliet estos se quedan estáticos al ver un brillo que apareció por un momento en los miraculous y pronto desapareció, cosa que sorprendió a Sain.- Será posible…- ambos chicos quedaron estáticos y Claude fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sain se pone entre ambos.

-Eso que les pasó se llama Conexión, cuando los portadores están en una sintonía espiritual y emocional los miraculous reaccionan, esto puede incluso beneficiarlos en pelea haciéndolos más fuertes. Normalmente los que tienen esta Conexión son las Ladybug y los Chat Noir, es raro que otros portadores tengan esa unión. Creo que la última vez fue…hace más de trescientos años.- Sain parecía serio y miró a ambos.- Ustedes vayan a clases, debo confirmar la información.- Sain se va dejando solos a ambos chicos y ellos se miran confundidos.

-¿Tú entendiste algo?-preguntó Claude.

-N-No, pero tu kwami se acaba de ir volando… ¡oh cielos las clases ya comenzaron!- dijo alarmada y Claude sonrió nervioso, les esperaba un buen regaño.

Gabriel Agreste miraba una y otra vez su oficina buscando algo, había abierto de nuevo la caja fuerte escondida detrás de aquella imagen de su esposa pero al final la volvió a cerrar. Frunció el ceño y su puño fue a dar en su escritorio.

-¿Dónde ese maldito libro?- lo había dejado olvidado durante meses, pero ahora que quería intentar descifrar ese extraño libro no estaba, apretó su puño, una lástima que no tenía cámaras en esa habitación en específico, sino su secreto estaría en peligro. Tocan a la puerta y suspira para que su enojo no se vea reflejado.- Adelante.- Natalie entró y dejó una carpeta gruesa de color negro.

-Los diseños que pidió señor.- los dejó en el escritorio.- ¿Algo más que pueda hacer?

-No por el momento.- ella se dio la vuelta.- Espera, hay algo. ¿Adrien ha estado aquí últimamente?- Natalie volteo, ella no recordaba haberlo visto, así que respondió sin duda.

-No señor, Adrien no ha pisado esta habitación. ¿Algo pasa?

-No, olvídalo, regresa a tu trabajo.- cuando Natalie se fue directamente a su computadora, allí tenía línea directa a sus cámaras de seguridad, vio algunas tomas de los últimos días de las cámaras cerca de su oficina, revisó una toma de noche y la detuvo, algo había pasado, parecía una especie de tira negra, no, una cola que pasó por debajo de la cámara de seguridad, junto sus manos y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento viendo aquella imagen congelada.

El maestro Fu estaba tomando su acostumbrado té, Wayzz lo acompañaba con una pequeña tacita en sus manos cuando escuchan que tocan la ventana, la tortuga va hacia la ventana y apenas la abre Sain entra rápidamente.

-¡MAESTRO!- el pequeño zorro fue directo al maestro que lo vio tranquilo.

-¿Pasa algo pequeño Sain?

-¡Sí! Mi portador y la portadora de Bee, ellos… ¡ellos están conectados!

-Eso es bueno.- dijo el maestro como si nada y dio unos sorbos a su té.

-Y no lo dudo, pero maestro yo no sé qué hacer, el chico es mi responsabilidad y necesito saber cómo explicarle esto, tampoco quiero que se lleve una idea errónea.

-Ya veo. Bien, entonces vamos a…- alguien vuelve a tocar a la ventana, Sain se esconde y el maestro se levanta, al abrir se encuentran con una Ladybug volteada de cabeza.

-Hola maestro, perdone que le moleste, ¿puedo pasar?- el maestro sonríe.

-Adelante.- ella entró y quitó su transformación, Tikki se reunió con Wayzz y notó escondido tras una estatuilla a Sain, no quería que Marinette le viera.- ¿De qué deseas hablar?

-Ah, pues… ya sé quién es Chat Noir.- el maestro no se inmutó, al contrario, su sonrisa se ensanchó.- Y quiero que hable con él, también creo que podría hablarle sobre el libro que encontré y también…ayer nos pasó algo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, de repente nuestros miraculous empezaron a brillar y…- Tikki interrumpió a su portadora.

-¡Hubo una Conexión! ¡Una Conexión hermosa!

-¡Tikki!- en ese momento sale Sain de su escondite.

-¡Tú también!- Marinette se sorprende al ver ese kwami y el maestro se ríe al ver su reacción.

-Tranquila pequeña, él es Sain, el kwami de Vulpine.

-Ho-Hola, mucho gusto.- dijo viendo al pequeño kwami que le pareció adorable y más con esa colita esponjosa, pero entonces voltea alrededor pensando que Vulpine estaba allí.

-Hola, un placer conocerla señorita y no se preocupe, he dejado un momento a mi portador para hablar con el Maestro.

-Sentados por favor.- les pidió el maestro y los kwamis se sentaron en la mesa y Marinette se sentó frente al maestro.

-Lo que tú y Chat Noir experimentaron se le llama Conexión. Una Conexión pasa cuando dos portadores están conectados espiritual y emocionalmente, eso demuestra la afinidad de ambos portadores.

-¿Afinidad?

-De sus corazones.- Marinette se sonroja un poco y el maestro sonríe.- Esta clase de afinidad es normal encontrarla en quienes han sido los portadores de los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción porque ambos fueron creados para complementarse a sí mismo, sin uno no existiría el otro.

-¿Y eso en qué nos afecta?

-Una Conexión es beneficiosa para ambos portadores, esto les puede ayudar a ser más coordinados en pelea, también pueden ser un poco más fuertes y si la Conexión es demasiado fuerte ambos podrán sentir cuando el otro esté en problemas.

-Entiendo. Aunque me dará pena contárselo a Chat.

-Tráelo entonces.

-¿Puede ser hoy?

-Oh, no. Doy clases de Tai-chi, que sea mañana, es mi día libre.- Marinette le miro un momento y parpadeo para sonreír sintiéndose tonta, obviamente el guardián no lo era las veinticuatro horas del día.

-De acuerdo…entonces mañana, no hay problema.- se levanta.- Debo irme, me fui en la hora del receso y mi amiga Alya ha de estar como loca buscándome, fue un gusto conocerte Sain.- el kwami sólo asintió.- Tikki Tránsfórmame.- al terminar su transformación ésta va a la ventana.- Hasta mañana entonces.

-Una última cosa Ladybug. Tú y Chat Noir están unidos por algo más fuerte que el destino, portadores que fueron hechos el uno para el otro, que no se te olvide nunca.- Ladybug se sonrojó a más no poder.

-S-Sí, lo-lo-lo recordaré yo… ¡adiós!- lanzó el yoyo y se fue rápidamente, Sain suspiró.

-Genial, le hubiese dicho que me llevase.

-Sain.- el pequeño kwami miró al maestro.- Como tu portador y el de Breey ya saben quiénes son quiero verlos aquí también mañana temprano.

-Pe-pero maestro, se podrían encontrar con…

-Esa es la idea. Ha llegado la hora que los secretos dejen de existir.- Sain le miró sorprendido, pero al final hace una reverencia.

-Entendido maestro.- este igual se fue y suspiró.- Breezy va a matarme.

-¡¿Pero dónde estabas?!- Alya le regañó y Marinette estaba en su asiento encogida.

-P-Pues estaba buscando algo en la biblioteca y…

-Te fui a buscar allá y no te vi.

-Estaba en los estantes del fondo, de seguro por eso no me viste.- Alya le miró desconfiada pero levantó las manos.

-Muy bien, no importa, ahora mientras tenemos tiempo quiero que me des todos los detalles de cómo tú y Adrien están juntos.

-A-Alya no estamos juntos, seguimos siendo amigos.

-Sí, claro, ¿cómo olvidar esa tierna declaración de tu príncipe?

-¡Alya!- la campana suena y Alya suspira.

-Bien, ¿pero sí podré hacer la pijamada? Vamos Marinette.

-Pues…está bien, como quiera lo que tenía para esta noche lo voy a hacer mañana.

-¡Así se habla! Voy a invitar a Mylene, a Alyx, Juleka, Rose y Juliet.

-¿No invitarás a Lila?

-¿Después del numerito que se montó en la mañana? Si ponemos a Lila y Juliet en el mismo cuarto habrá una explosión. Y no quiero tener que lidiar con ella toda la noche. Por eso lo dejaremos como un secreto.

-Pero Alya…

-Nada de peros, es mi casa, si quiere enojarse con alguien que sea conmigo pero le irá muy mal si intenta algo.- Marinette suspira y Adrien y Nino entran al salón.

-Hola chicas.- saludó Nino y Adrien sonrió a Marinette.

-Hola Alya, ho-hola Marinette.

-Hola Adrien. Amm, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Oh, claro.- ambos salen del salón aprovechando que la maestra aún no llega.- No te vi en todo el receso.

-Es que tuve que salir, ya sabes como…Ladybug.- susurró para asegurarse que nadie le escuchara.

-¿Paso algo?

-No, no pasó nada. Fue a ver al guardián, él me dijo que te llevara mañana temprano para que lo conozcan y hablen. ¿Crees poder ir?

-Claro, mientras a mi padre no se le ocurra hacer una sesión de último momento todo estará bien.

-Qué bueno.

-Aunque tengo curiosidad saber cómo es. ¿No puedes darme una pista my princess?- Marinette sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

-Pues…es una persona mayor con una extravagante camisa hawaiana, con eso te puedo decir muchas cosas.

-Una camisas hawaiana, ¿debería sentirme asustado por tan curioso personaje?- ella se ríe.

-¡Claro que no!

-Eso me parece purrfecto.

-¿En serio?- le mira arqueando la ceja.- Creo que nunca me podré escapar de los chistes de gatos.

-Purr supuesto que no my princess, es una parte de mí y este gato está feliz poder estar así siendo un civil.- Marinette no puede evitar reír un poco.

-Ven chaton, vamos a entrar ya, y una última cosa, ¿podrán tú y Vulpine hacer la patrulla hoy? Bee y yo estaremos ocupadas.

-¿Me vas a dejar con el zorro? Me sentiré muy solo sin usted my lady.

-No es para tanto.- ambos entran al salón de clases.

Claude y Juliet limpiaban el salón al terminar las clases, ese había sido su castigo al salir sin permiso cuando tocó el timbre, como no había nadie en el salón los kwamis podían andar fuera de sus escondites y Sain les dio la noticia a todos.

-Entonces mañana quieres que conozcamos al guardián.

-Exacto, la persona que les dio los miraculous, el guardián se encargará de explicarles acerca de la Conexión, y si tienen otras preguntas él las responderá.- Breezy vuela de felicidad.

-¡No me puedo creer que pasara! Hace siglos que ninguno de mis portadores anteriores tenía una Conexión. Oh, cielos, ¡y no estuve allí! ¡Decidido! Ya no me esconderé dentro de la mochila, no al menos que lo vuelva a ver.- Claude se agacha cuando Breezy pasa muy cerca de su cabeza y se acerca a su kwami.

-Yo todavía tengo un poco de duda con eso de la Conexión, pero si mañana vamos a ver ese guardián entonces me guardaré mis dudas.

-Bien, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a explicarlo otra vez. ¿Tú si entendiste, verdad Juliet?- la aludida dio un salto y su cabeza se pegó contra una de las mesas al recoger un papel.

-Auch, sí…c-creo que sí.- dijo apenada ya que eso significaba que los sentimientos de ambos era un sentimiento mutuo sin ninguna restricción.- Me encantaría conocer a quien me dio la peineta, tengo muchas preguntas.

-Es una persona muy amable.- le dijo Sain.- Estoy seguro que responderá a todas tus preguntas.- Claude suspira y le quita de las manos los papeles que había recogido con una mano y con la otra acaricia donde ella se pegó en la cabeza.

-Pues yo aun no entiendo del todo.- Breezy es quien se pone frente a Claude con una sonrisa enorme.

-Sólo te diré esto, que vayan planeando la boda.

-¡BREEZY!- Juliet se puso roja y Claude al fin entendió, ambos se miraron y de inmediato desviaron la vista sonrojados.

-Y-Yo voy a tirar la basura, ya vuelvo.

-C-Claro Claude, t-t-tómate tu tiempo.- cuando él se fue casi chocando con la pared ella se quedó sola, siguió recogiendo algunos papeles hasta que una risita hace que voltee a la puerta.- ¿Lila? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, es que no quería perderme el espectáculo de verte limpiando.- Juliet frunce un poco el ceño pero decide ignorarla, los kwamis por suerte se habían dado cuenta de la chica antes y se habían ocultado.- Más te vale alejarte de él.- Juliet vuelve a mirarla.- Se dará cuenta que no vales la pena tarde o temprano, deberías dejarlo.

-¿Te refieres a Claude? ¿Por qué me dices esto Lila?

-Una advertencia, porque te puede ir mal Juliet. Y le estoy ahorrando la pena a Claude de estar con alguien…como tú.- dijo señalándola de arriba abajo y Juliet aprieta los puños. Debajo de uno de los asientos estaban los kwamis y Breezy casi se le lanza a la chica de no ser por Sain.- Él debería estar con alguien más interesante y de su nivel, no alguien tan patética como tú, así que mantente alejada de él.

-¿Alguien de su nivel? O sea tú.- dijo Juliet mirando a Lila que sonreía.

-Obviamente, y si no te has dado cuenta ambos tenemos tantas cosas en común.

-Pues si eres tan interesante como dice ser, ¿entonces por qué Claude prefiere estar conmigo que contigo?-le dijo harta pero sin elevar la voz.- Y deja de estar molestándome, si dices que con el tiempo él se cansará de mí entonces no debes de preocuparte, pero te lo digo Lila, a mí me gusta, y no te lo voy a dejar por nada del mundo.

-No sabes con quién te metes.- Lila había perdido la sonrisa y le miraba molesta.

-No lo sé y no me importa.- aquella actitud de Juliet la frustró y salió del salón, no se dio cuenta que Claude la vio, éste entró al salón de clases y vio a Juliet.

-¿A Lila se le olvidó algo?- antes de decir algo los kwamis salen de su escondite, Breezy abraza a su portadora que parecía que no se creía lo que acababa de hacer y Sain va hacia su portador.- ¿De qué me perdí?

-Te cuento en casa chico.

Alya abrió la puerta de su casa es noche y Juleka y Rose entraron con las bolsas de dormir listas, todas se estaban divirtiendo, Alyx hablaba con Marinette que deseaba una manta como la de la última vez que corrió contra Kim, ella parecía muy feliz y vio de reojo a Juliet que hablaba con Mylene sentadas en el suelo, ambas parecían llevarse bien, la mirada de ambas se encontraron y sonríen. Saludan a las que llegaron y ya todas juntas Alya aplaude para llamar su atención.

-Bien chicas, comencemos con el primer juego de la pijamada, el juego de verdad o reto, vamos a comenzar.

-¿Y cómo decidiremos quién va?- preguntó Alyx y Alya tomó una botella vacía.

-¡Ta-da!- a todas les pareció bien y Alya fue la primera en dar vueltas a la botella.- Muy bien, veamos a con quién vamos a empezar… ¡Mylene! ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Muy bien, te retamos a…- mientras ponían el reto a Mylene, Marinette y Juliet que estaban sentadas juntas comenzaron a susurrar.

-Juliet, ¿y tú kwami?

-En la mochila, ¿y la tuya?

-Igual.- ambas se ríe a lo bajo.

-Deberíamos hablar la próxima vez.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡Marinette!- la voz de Alya se escuchó.- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Ammm…-al ver a la pobre Mylene decidió que era mejor verdad.- Verdad.

-Voy a disfrutar de esto…bien, ¿qué te puedo preguntar?

-¡Ya sé! ¿Marinette ya diste tu primer beso?- preguntó Rose y Alya se ríe.

-Rose, gastaste una buena pregunta, eso yo te lo puedo contestar.- pero el sonrojo de Marinette se hace visible y todas lo notan.

-Ah…c-claro Alya puede…- todas las chicas gritan emocionadas preguntando con quién.

-¡Marinette!- le grita Alya.- ¿Con quién fue? Fue Adrien, ¿verdad?

-Bu-bueno…es que el beso yo…- prácticamente su primer beso fue con Adrien pero no iba a decirles que se lo dio siendo Chat Noir.

-¿Fue Adrien?- preguntó de nuevo Alya.

-Bu-Bueno prácticamente…- Marinete parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

-Tal vez su primer beso fue con alguien más.- dijo Mylene y todas voltearon a ver a Marinette.

-¿Quién fue Marinette? ¿Alguien del salón?- le presionó Alyx y Marinette no sabía qué decir.

-P-P-Pues…- entonces Juleka suspira y lanza una "broma".

-Tal vez fue Chat Noir.- se hace un profundo silencio en la habitación y Marinette tenía la boca abierta sin decir nada y todo estalló, las chicas se volvieron locas.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- grito Alya.- Eso explica ahora por qué eres fan de Chat Noir.

-E-eso…

-¡Felicidades Marinette!- le grito Rose y Juliet no supo cómo ayudar a su amiga, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Chat Noir, él la quería y si ella estaba con Adrien eso sería malo para ellos.

En la Torre Eiffel ambos héroes estaban solos y suspiran.

-Esto es de lo peor.- dijo Vulpine y Chat ni siquiera le volteó a ver.

-Pues yo no estoy en un lecho de rosas, hubiese preferido estar con my lady como de costumbre.

-Y yo con mi ángel.- Chat por primera vez mira a su compañero y sonríe felinamente.

-Espera un momento, tú y Bee…

-Eh, sí, pero por ahora somos amigos, pero nos gustamos mucho y… ¡Bah! Tú no entenderías.

-En realidad estoy igual que tú.- Vulpine miró a su compañero sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Tú y Ladybug están…- Chat Noir cruza sus dedos.

-Así de juntitos, pero ella quiso que nos conociéramos más y ahora no sé en qué estamos. Somos amigos pero a veces me confunde.

-Es cierto, somos "amigos" pero si pasa algo no podemos ser totalmente indiferentes, como por ejemplo cuando algún chico se acerca a ella.

-O cuando alguien intenta perjudicarla.

-Y también cuando salimos.

-¿Son salidas de amigos o citas?- ambos chicos se ven y empiezan a reír.- ¿Quién diría que tuviésemos tanto en común zorrito?

-Lo mismo digo gato.- ambos chocan puños antes de seguir hablando de sus aun no novias.

La pijamada había pasado de retos y verdades a almohadazos y por último a historias de miedo, y con las luces apagadas con excepción de una linterna que iluminaba el rostro de una de las chicas todas estaban sintiendo miedo con el relato de Juliet.

-Entonces se dio cuenta cuando vio caer aquella caja de música lo que había hecho, allí, en el suelo estaban regados sobre la alfombra estaban los blancos y perfectos dientes de Berenice* al mirar sus manos entendió lo que había hecho mientras un grito desgarrador rompía la noche.- apagó la linterna y las luces se encendieron, todas las chicas le miraban con grandes ojos excepto Juleka que comía unas papas.

-Genial historia.- Juliet se apeno y sonrió nerviosa.

-Gra-Gracias…

-Bueno chicas.- dijo Alya.- Esta noche quiero hacer algo en especial, ustedes saben que me he dedicado mucho al Ladyblog, con un único objetivo de tener información de los ataques y de Ladybug.- Marinette y Juliet se miraron una a la otra.- Pues esta noche quiero su ayuda, saben que una de las secciones de mi blog es sobre descubrir la identidad de Ladubug, pues bien, quiero escuchar todas las teorías que tengan sobre la supuesta identidad de Ladybug, porque no puede ser una súper heroína todo el tiempo.

-¿No publicaste que posiblemente tenía como cinco mil años?- preguntó Alyx y Alya asiente.

-Sí, pero piénsenlo, no puede ser una heroína a toda hora del día y siempre se va cuando suenan sus aretes.- varias asienten al recordar como Ladybug y los demás se iban cuando sus miraculous sonaban.- Es por eso que mi meta es saber ¿quién está bajo la máscara de Ladybug?- de inmediato las teorías comenzaron.

-Tal vez sea una chica dotada y por eso no va a la escuela.- le dijo Mylene y Alya asiente.

-Sí, pero ella una vez dejó caer un libro de nuestra escuela y aún no descarto que sea una estudiante.

-Tal vez sea una espía.- dijo Alyx.

-O tal vez una maestra.- sugirió Juleka.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Tal vez sea un ama de casa y ya esté casada pero trabaje como maestra en la escuela y por eso tiene el libro y por eso… ¡uno de sus hijos estudia con nosotros!- todas miraron extraño a Rose y Alya tosió.

-¿Qué opinas Marinette?

-Eh…pues…no sé, no se me ocurre nada.

-Anda, ¿Juliet? Eres muy inteligente, ¿qué opinas?

-Pu-pues…- ella se encoge de hombro.- Creo que no es bueno saber la identidad de Ladybug.

-¿Qué?- Alya miró a Juliet al igual que todas.- E-Es que…bueno todos tienen curiosidad de saber quién es Ladybug, pero ¿y si eso le perjudica?

-¿Perjudicar? Pero qué dices.- dice Alya riendo un poco.- Sería genial, todos le agradecerían por proteger Paris cuando caminara por las calles.

-Tal vez, pero…Ladybug puede tener familia, amigos, y con ese villano suelto, ¿no crees que decir la identidad de Ladybug pondría en peligro a sus seres más queridos?- las chicas empezaron a ver que posiblemente tenía razón y Alya desvió la vista.

-Bueno, tal vez…

-Tal vez…- Marinette comenzó a hablar, tenía la vista abajo.- En eso tenga razón, Ladybug no puede decir quién es si hay riesgo de que lastimen a sus amigos o familiares, y ¿qué pasa si la gente sabe su identidad? ¿Y si Ladybug no es tan perfecta como creen? Puede ser que bajo ese antifaz Ladybug sea una chica común y torpe y cree que todos se podrían desilusionar de ella, pero que a pesar de todo da todo de ella para proteger Paris y a los que ama.- Alya mira fijamente a Marinette, parecía muy seria en lo que decía y sintió que no estaba viendo algo en ese panorama.

-Marinette…- pero antes de decir algo Alyx se levanta y bosteza.

-Bueno, mucha charla, ya me quiero dormir.- todas las demás asintieron y Marinette miró a Alya, ambas se miraron un momento antes de que Marinette sonriera.

-Yo también tengo sueño, hora de dormir Alya.- bostezó.- y se levantó para acostarse en su bolsa de dormir.

-Claro…es hora de dormir.- dijo Alya yendo a lado de su amiga para después apagar las luces, todas se durmieron casi al instante, pero Alya no, en la oscuridad de su habitación volteó a ver a Marinette, dormía profundamente, la miró como si desease comprender algo en las palabras que dijo, entonces notó algo, los aretes de Marinette se veían similares a los de Ladybug, ¿similares? Estiró la mano hacia Marinette para tomar uno de sus aretes cuando ella se voltea y sonríe en sueños.

-Adrien…- aquello le da risa a Alya y deja a su amiga en paz.

-Ya lo sabré tarde o temprano…- miró a Marinette antes de voltear y dormirse.

Ese día temprano los héroes de Paris iban a una dirección en común, Ladybug y Chat Noir corrían hacia la dirección del maestro Fu.

-My lady, ¿ya casi?

-Pareces un niño, pero sí, ya casi.- mientras Vulpine y Queen Bee corrían del otro extremo de la ciudad.

-Vulpine, la dirección que te dio Sain ¿es la correcta?

-Claro, y según la base de datos vamos bien.- dijo mostrándole el escudo que estaba en tamaño pequeño pero parecía ahora una tableta.- todos saltaron a la vez a la azotea y al caer todos gritan por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Ladybug.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Ustedes?- preguntó Vulpine y Chat Noir responde.

-Pues vinimos a conocer al guardián de los miraculous.- Bee es quien contesta.

-Nosotros también.- una puerta se abre y el maestro sonríe de ver a los cuatro héroes juntos.

-Maestro.- Ladybug es quien se adelanta y los otros tres miran confundidos al anciano de camisa hawaiana.

-Pasen por favor.- todos siguen a Ladybug que conocía más a donde iban, al llegar al cuarto principal el maestro cierra las puertas y mira a los portadores.- Les pediré de favor que retiren sus transformaciones, así estarán más cómodos.

-/ ¡¿QUÉ?!/- gritaron todos a la vez y se miraron unos a los otros.

-Estoy enterado que algunos de ustedes ya conocen su identidad, que la sepa alguien más no importará.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó Ladybug y el maestro asintió, ella tomó aire y asintió.- Tikki, Transformación fuera.- Marinette se mostró ante todos y Vulpine casi le da un ataque.

-¡¿Marinette?! Tú eres Ladybug…- la abraza.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta con lo enana que eres, con razón sentía un deja vú.- Chat iba a sacar su bastón cuando Bee se ríe.

-Sain, Transformación fuera.- se muestra Claude que deja de abrazar a Marinette y pone su mano en su cabeza.

-/¿Claude?/- dicen Chat Noir y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

-Sorpresa.

-Breezy, Transformación fuera.- se muestra Juliet y sonríe. Chat Noir salta al ver aquella sorpresa, eso no se la esperaba.

-No lo puedo creer, en serio todos ustedes…todo el tiempo.- Marinette se acerca a Chat Noir y toma su mano.

-Te toca Chat.- el felino le mira y sonríe.

-Plagg, Transformación fuera.- Juliet y Claude miran con asombro a Adrien Agreste y todos se acercan sorprendidos de cómo no se habían reconocido estando en el mismo salón, los cuatro kwamis miran a sus portadores felices y el maestro se sienta en un tatami esperando a que los otros hagan lo mismo, Tikki tose un poco en voz alta y todos ven que el maestro les mira con una sonrisa y todos se sientan sobre los tatamis.

-Bueno, empezando me alegra mucho verlos a todos juntos, soy el maestro Fu, guardián de los miraculous desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sé que todos tienen preguntas, dudas sobre sí mismos y sobre los miraculous, por eso estoy aquí.- el pequeño Wayzz aparece para sorpresa de los Adrien, Claude y Juliet, Marinette sonríe de ver al pequeño kwami.- Él es Wayzz, mi kwami. Tal como ustedes yo también tengo un miraculous. Yo fui quien les dejó sus miraculous, ustedes los escogidos portadores.- todos miran al maestro atentamente.- Hoy les contaré acerca de los miraculous.

…

 ** _*Lean el cuento de Edgar Allan Poe - Berenice_**

 **Y….qué tal? Por favor no golpeen a esta humilde escritora que intenta hacer un trabajo decente. Pues bien, espero les haya gustado, perdonen la demora pero ya me pondré más atenta y rápida…bueno lo intentaré, ya que al fin mi cabeza ya no es una sartén donde se podía freír un huevo! TwT Y para recordarles estamos en la recta final. Bien, dejen reviews, acepto pizzas o dulces, no tomatazos. Y gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, en serio me hacen feliz. Para el próximo capítulo, sentimientos, ira, descubrimientos, el shock total, y por supuesto pelea contra un akuma! En fin… a todos, un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente! XD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **1397L –** Gracias por tu review y sí, decidí que fueran desde cero aunque cierto chico no le gusta mucho la idea, pero ahora un rubio está casi igual que él. Espero te siga gustando lo que sigue.

 **Tsubasa23 –** Espero te haya gustado, en muchas versiones Marinette siempre se enoja y ambos pelean o se dan de besos, quise que fuera diferente al menos, no son novios pero las puertas no se cierran.

 **Forever MK NH, Guest 1, Guest 2, KasuAlecita, natania elzabeth, JulyLH16 –** A todos gracia spor sus ánimos y sus reviews, y espero que les siga gustando la historia, en serio me esforzaré para que la disfruten. XD

 **SissyAgreste –** No me quiero hacer responsable de que repruebes, por favor pon atención en clases. La escuela es importante…pero gracias me halagas TwT

 **GreenieWindRunner** – Pensé que estaría muerta desde el capítulo anterior, que bueno que sobreviví….por ahora.

 **Ying Fa Malfor de Potter –** Si, va a haber muchas explicaciones para el siguiente y también del libro de los miraculous. Y van a apoyarse mucho, entre todos, pero entre hombres y mujeres se entienden más.

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Oh, espero que estés bien con la Universidad, y gracias por perdonarme.

 _Sain: ¡AQUÍ ESTOY KWAMI DE SEGUNDA CATEGORÍA! *vestido con un disfraz de Rambo*_

¡SAIN! *lo atrapa* Por favor, nada de peleas entre kwamis. Y gracias por seguirme, en serio, gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia. Sonrais Log out!

 **Sou –** Mil gracias por tu review, y sí, para qué negarlo, Volpina volverá a aparecer y no te disculpes, todos odian a Lila, hasta Chloe tiene admiradores. Y claro que aparecerá Tikki y será súper cute. Y no llores, por favor, toda buena historia debe llegar en algún momento a su fin.

 **Nagora –** Son celosos, los gatos y los zorros son demasiado posesivos. Y sobre Lila, pues sí, todos la odian porque es la mala, pero hay que entender que quiere llamar la atención aunque sí sabe qué hace mal…como sea aún no terminamos con ella, hará más maldades.

 **Hija de Frazel –** Pues…muchas cosas van a pasar, jeje, sorry pero no puedo spolear más.

 **Mab –** Gracias por tu review, y sí, ahora serán mejores, y más con esto de la Conexión entre compañeros, quise hacer algo especial para que supieran que son el uno para el otro y mejoraran en pelea.

 **Plagg: Al fin una humana que sabe cómo consentirme.**

 **Tikki: Oh Plagg, ya has recibido queso antes.**

 **Plagg: Mujer déjame vivir el momento.**

*Recibe las cosas del club de admiradores* …Rayos. *mira la mirada de ambos kwamis* Oh…

 _Sain y Breezy: NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS!_

Creo que no marcaré este número…por ahora. Y ya déjense de eso, todos saben que aunque no lo demuestren se quieren.

 **Mikan2005 –** Gracias por tu review, tienes razón, no debo presionarme, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que les gusten los últimos capítulos XD. Y sí, Tikki será humana!

 **Yelinette-ladybug216** – Wow, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y en serio que bueno que te guste la historia con ligeros errores ortográficos. XD Y pues no he pensado en una secuela, lo siento en serio. Pero si pasa algo o mi cabeza tiene una buena idea digna de seguirse lo haré. Ante todo gracias y disfruta lo que queda XD


	23. En la bolsa

**Hola a todos! Gracias en serio gracias por apoyar esta historia, no saben lo mucho que les agradezco. Bueno, este capítulo es más largo porque…digamos que es la calma antes de la tormenta, pasaran muchas cosas en este capítulo y por supuesto hay… SHIPPEO! Habrá drama, amor, acción, secretos y verdades reveladas! Y…lo siento, es que estoy emocionada, han dicho ya fecha cercana de los especiales y también una escena MariChat para la siguiente temporada que estoy feliz TwT *se limpia las lágrimas* Como sea, esta genial serie es de Thomas Astruc, y todos sus derechos a él y a la compañía que no me sé el nombre. Y sin más preámbulos… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 23.

En la bolsa.

Todos estaban sentados frente al maestro Fu que miraba a cada uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verificar que en verdad había hecho una elección acertada con los portadores.

-Veo que algunos tienen claras dudas acerca de sus miraculous y de sí mismos.- quienes se veían confundidos eran Adrien, Claude y Juliet. Adrien fue el primero en hablar.

-Pues tengo muchas dudas, pero hay algo en usted que se me hace familiar. ¿Lo he visto antes?

-Ayudar a un anciano que no puede caminar es una acción muy noble, jovencito.- entonces recuerda al anciano que ayudo la primera vez que intentó ir a la escuela y lo atraparon.

-Era usted, el anciano del bastón.

-Correcto, eres un joven de corazón noble, gentil y valiente, el Chat Noir que estaba buscando, y por lo que he escuchado de Plagg eres un excelente Chat Noir.- Adrien voltea a ver a Plagg y este desvía la vista.

-Bueno, no eres el mejor que he tenido, pero destacas.- le dijo el pequeño kwami y Adrien sonríe.

-Disculpe abue…digo señor.- se corrigió Claude.- Pero yo a usted no le he visto jamás.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Un joven que ayuda a un desorientado viejecito después del caos es de mucho agradecer.

-Espere… ¿usted era el abuelo que ayude cuando vi por primera vez un akuma? Wow, no me acordaba de eso, y eso que con esa camisa, digo, lo siento.- pero el maestro lejos de ofenderse se ríe del joven.

-Hábil y astuto como un zorro, mi elección contigo no fue la equivocada. Y Sain habla muy bien de ti.- Claude y Sain se miran y el zorro asiente a su portador. Ahora Juliet era la que debía hablar.

-Esto… ¿por qué yo?- preguntó tímida al maestro.- Estoy segura que no le he visto y me hago esa pregunta desde que recibí a Breezy.- el maestro mira a la joven.

-Tú no me has visto pero yo sí, cuando ese akuma de fuego atacó reaccionaste antes que yo y alejaste a esa niña del peligro poniendo en peligro hasta tu propia seguridad por su bienestar. Dulce y fuerte, no me equivoqué contigo al dejar a Breezy.

-O sea, somos un gran equipo chica.- la kwami que hizo sonreír a su portadora, más entonces Juliet recuerda a aquel hombre misterioso y le mira.

-Espere, usted es el ninja de esa noche.- todos le miran confundidos y el maestro asiente.- ¿Y no le da clases de Tai-chi a mi abuela?- el maestro se ríe, aquello si lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Veo que el mundo es pequeño.

-Maestro.- Marinette habló al maestro y este asintió.

-Bueno, les prometí contarles acerca de los miraculous. Por favor Wayzz, Plagg y Sain, ¿podrían traerme el libro?- los tres kwamis van a un estante y allí sacan el enorme libro que Adrien reconoce de inmediato.

-Ese libro es…- los kwamis se quejan un poco por lo pesado que era.

-¡Ay! Mi espalda…- se quejó Plagg y casi deja caer el libro.

-Gato atarantado agarra bien el libro.- Sain lo miró molesto.

-Tú agarralo bien zorro de apestoso.- ambos kwamis gruñeron y sisearon. Wayzz suspiró y dejaron el libro frente a todos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpa de inmediato Marinette mirando a Adrien.- Tikki lo reconoció y me pidió tomarlo, no era mi intensión robártelo lo juro pero…- el maestro interviene ayudando a la chica.

-Al final yo me quedé con el libro, soy yo quien tardó todo el tiempo en descifrarlo.

-¿Descifrarlo? No entiendo.

-Permítanme explicarles, este libro ha pasado de guardián a guardián desde que aparecieron los miraculous, es un registro entero de sus antiguos portadores desde la antigüedad hasta sus antecesores.- dijo abriendo el libro y allí todos veían con gran interés a una Ladybug y Chat Noir del antiguo Egipto.

-Wow, alucinante.- dijo Claude que dio vueltas a algunas páginas y allí se toparon con una versión China de los portadores.

-¿Por qué el zorro es una chica?- Sain es quien interviene.

-Los portadores no precisamente tienen que ser hombres o mujeres, aunque portadores varones he tenido pocos, creo que si no me fallan los cálculos eres el quinto portador varón que he tenido estos cinco mil años.

-No sé si alegrarme o deprimirme.

-Un registro…- Adrien lo toma y lo mira atentamente pasando hoja tras hoja, de páginas con palabras que no entendían a imágenes donde aparecían los portadores, desde el antiguo Egipto, China, Europa antigua, India, América, de diferentes lugares del mundo en diferentes épocas.- Pero no entiendo ¿qué hacía mi padre con un libro así?- al final dejó el libro en una separación donde se veía a un Hawk Moth.- ¿Hawk Moth?

-¿Por qué está en el libro?- preguntó Juliet.

-Eso es porque Hawk Moth tiene un miraculous como ustedes. Pero…él ha decidido usar este poder de forma diferente a como debe usarse.

-¿Podría explicarnos acerca de Hawk Moth maestro?- pidió Marinette viendo al maestro y después a la imagen.

-El miraculous de la mariposa tiene el poder de crear mariposas que puedan aportar habilidades a personas normales, también tiene habilidades como usar sus propias mariposas para confundir o defenderse. Nooroo es el kwami que ha guiado a los Hawk Moth a lo largo de los siglos, pero lamentablemente, ha tenido portadores malos, así como otros.

-¿Otros?- preguntó Marinette confundida y el maestro asintió.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre han tenido aliados ayudándoles contra cualquier peligro que surja, pero también esos aliados se han transformado en enemigos. El caso de la mariposa es especial ya que por el poder de manipular u otorgar poderes a otros los portadores a veces se vuelven egoístas y terminan buscando lastimar a otros.

-Nooroo siempre la tiene difícil con sus portadores.- dijo Tikki con algo de pena.- Pero eso no significa que siempre ha tenido malos portadores.

-Solo ha tenido pocos malos, al igual que nosotros.- comentó Breezy y Juliet le miró.

-¿Tú también?- Breezy agacha la cabeza y asiente, Sain pone su manita en ella.

-Nosotros no somos kwamis tan fuertes como Plagg o Tikki, cuando pasa algo somos normalmente a los primeros que llama el guardián a cargo, pero a veces hemos tenido mala suerte.

-Y por eso no se entregan a la ligera los aretes y el anillo.- siguió Plagg que lo dijo de una forma desinteresada.- Porque solo los Ladybug y Chat Noir pueden detener a quienes se han atrevido a perturbar el equilibrio que hay.

-Y ahora es Hawk Moth que perturba el equilibrio que existe.- dijo el maestro serio y luego miró a Adrien.- Aún no sé por qué tu padre tenía este libro o sus intereses. Pero pido perdón porque este libro no puede salir de aquí de vuelta a manos de tu padre, es mi deber cuidar de él así como de los miraculous.- Adrien mira al maestro y asiente.

-Entiendo…si mi padre pregunta haré que no sé nada.

-Gracias y perdona que te haga eso, no es fácil para un hijo mentirle a su padre.

-No se preocupe, no pasa nada.- de repente algo capta la atención de Marinette.

-¿Quién es esta persona?- todos fijan su vista a la imagen de una mujer de Europa antiguo con un vestido azul que parecía adornado con plumas.

-Oh, esa es la imagen de una de los tantos portadores del miraculous del pavo real.- todos le miran con grandes ojos.

-¡¿Hay otro miraculous?!- gritó Marinette y el maestro asiente.- Y-Y dónde…

-No lo sé.- contestó de inmediato el maestro y todos cambian su expresión a una llena de confusión.

-Hace muchos años hubo un peligro latente en Paris, en ese tiempo desperté al pavo real para que pudiese detener ese mal, lo logró, su misión se cumplió pero le dejé su miraculous por si otra situación aparecía. Al pasar de los años le entregué una tarea, encontrar el miraculous de la mariposa. Mucho antes de que el pavo real apareciera se eligieron portadores para enfrentar otra amenaza, en aquella ocasión los que despertaron fueron Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawk Moth, Volpina y yo, pudimos reducir la amenaza que en ese tiempo apareció, pero algo pasó. El portador de Nooroo le había tomado un gran cariño a su kwami, como todos, pero temió que algún futuro portador lo usase mal, por eso llegado el momento, desapareció. Lo buscamos por muchos años y al final estaba casi por darlo por desaparecido, pero un día recibí la noticia del pavo real que pudo haber encontrado a la mariposa, no me dio muchos detalles, pero tiempo después, igual desapareció. Y cuando ya estaba por dar a ambos miraculous por perdidos apareció Hawk Moth.

-Es una lástima.- dijo Claude rascándose la cabeza.

-Eso es, pero creo que el pavo real aparecerá tarde o temprano, tal y como lo hizo la mariposa. Pero volviendo al tema principal, comenzaré con el inicio de todo.- Wayzz corrió las cortinas haciendo que la habitación se viera un poco más oscura, el maestro puso un apartado en específico del libro, parecía una especie de circulo que tenía símbolos que no sabían qué eran, el maestro puso su mano encima y al retirarla todos se sorprenden al ver una serie de luces que aparecen, parecían luciérnagas que empezaron a formar una especie de holograma tridimensional, habían retrocedido un poco pero se acercaron al ver aquello que empezó a crear formas, Marinette tocó aquella imagen que se formaba y esta se movió un poco, cuando retiró su dedo este brilló por un momento antes de volver a la normalidad. Las formas se volvieron más sólidas según iba hablando el maestro.- Desde el principio, desde el árbol de la creación, el hombre convivía en paz con la naturaleza, en ese entonces no había maldad, no había odio, todos los sueños y energías positivas se concentraban por completo para la armonía de todos. Pero, cuando el equilibro se rompió la oscuridad comenzó a llenar el corazón de las personas y la armonía se perdió, guerras se desataron, se destruyó el respeto por la naturaleza, todo se perdía y el árbol de la vida moría. Hasta que…un alma pura, rogó al árbol por una esperanza para el mundo, hizo lo posible para que el árbol no se marchitara, lo cuido cada día de su vida, deseando ver una señal que no llegaba, no se rindió, pronto su pareja le acompañó, también otros, esperando una señal, cuidándolo con amor y fe. Pasaron años, décadas y no se rindieron, hasta que un día, esa primera alma pura lo vio primero, la esperanza que tanto había rogado, ese milagro apareció como capullos cerrados de flores en el árbol, los que ahora eran su familia se regocijaron al ver ese milagro, cada uno cuidó aún más el árbol, procurando proteger cada capullo que representaba su esperanza.- las personas no tenían rostros, eran simples figuras, pero se podía notar que eran personas ancianas, y vieron como un par de éstas parecían una pareja que cuidaba un par de capullos de flor. De repente la visión se tornó oscura.- Pero el mal que había no soportó aquella luz de esperanza, y atacó sin piedad. Protegieron esos capullos con su vida, y estando cerca su final, las flores abrieron.- vieron la visión de los capullos abrirse y hasta ellos casi son cegados por aquella luz.- Cuando las flores abrieron el mal retrocedió, dos de esas luces fueron quienes guiaron a las demás contra la oscuridad y le vencieron. Después de hacerlo regresaron con aquellas personas para salvarlos, pero en vez de pedir que salvaran su vida, pidieron un milagro para todo el mundo, una esperanza para quienes sufrieran en los tiempos oscuros y difíciles, y después de eso, durmieron. Y aquellas luces que aparecieron de las flores se transformaron en los kwamis, ellos juntos alejaron el mal y protegieron a quienes quedaban de los descendientes puros. Cuando todo terminó cada uno se quedó en el objeto de cada persona que cuido de ellos hasta su fin. Con una instrucción simple para el que consideraron el más sabio del grupo. Conseguir quienes pudiesen transmitir sus poderes, porque ellos solos no podrían. Fue el primer guardián, y Wayzz permaneció con él. Tikki y Plagg fueron kwamis muy especiales, el amor y la esperanza del equilibro los creó desde el primer momento.- se veía la imagen de nuevo la pareja que cuidó ambos capullos.- Ellos representan el equilibrio perfecto del mundo, sin luz no hay oscuridad y sin oscuridad no hay luz, ambos florecieron juntos, nacieron juntos, creados por dos corazones que lo dieron todo.- Plagg toma la mano de Tikki y eso hace que Sain le mire con coraje pero Breezy rueda los ojos y le da un golpe en la cabeza. Se escucha que alguien hipa y Claude ve a Juliet que parecía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento, es que me dejé llevar.- Claude solo le sonríe y le da un pañuelo, y esta vez es Adrien que interrumpe el relato.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. Sabemos que Tikki y Plagg son los más fuertes, como usted dijo, el equilibro perfecto. Pero ¿por qué Hawk Moth quiere hacerse de nuestros miraculous?- el maestro movió su mano y la imagen cambió.

-Separados son un gran equipo, con grandes poderes. Tikki representa la Creación mientras que Plagg representa a la Destrucción, ambos tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo uno mismo. Si una persona obtiene los aretes y el anillo obtendrá el poder del origen, también conocido como el máximo poder, con ese poder la persona puede cumplir lo que desee.

-¿Lo que desee?- preguntó Marinette y el maestro miró a los cuatro.

-Quien tenga el máximo poder puede desear lo que quiera, no importa que tan pequeño, grande o malo sea.- aquello último no le gustó a ninguno, pasó su mano por el libro y las luces desaparecieron, Wayzz volvió a abrir las cortinas iluminando de nuevo la habitación.

-Entonces hay que detener a Hawk Moth pronto.- dijo Claude chocando su puño en su palma.

-No sabemos las intenciones de Hawk Moth.- dijo Marinette mirando al maestro.- Pero lo detendremos, no podemos dejar que siga creando akumas y lastimando a las personas.- todos parecían más decididos en su tarea y el maestro les mira un poco más serio.

-Hay algo que debo advertirles.- el maestro hojea el libro y pone frente a ellos a un Hawk Moth siendo rodeado por la oscuridad de los akumas.

-Maestro, ¿por qué se ve diferente este Hawk Moth?- preguntó Marinette y el maestro suspiró.- Los Hawk Moth crean a los akumas de la oscuridad, así éste puede entrar y usar la oscuridad de los corazones de las personas para manipularlas. Pero, si crea demasiados akumas, esa oscuridad le afectará tarde o temprano y podría tomar control de él.

-Pero he purificado todos los akumas que nos manda.

-Pero parte de esa oscuridad se queda con él, no importa si la mariposa ha sido purificada o no. Por eso he estado buscando la ubicación de Hawk Moth y así quitarle a Nooroo, no hay que dejar pasar más tiempo.

-¿Y…qué pasaría si esa oscuridad toma control?- el maestro suspira.

-Nada bueno, ni para ustedes ni para el portador de la mariposa.- se crea un silencio incómodo entre todos y Marinette frunce el ceño mostrándose decidida frente al maestro.

-Entonces lo haremos, como prometimos, detendremos a Hawk Moth, le quitaremos su miraculous y protegeremos a la gente de Paris. Después de todo somos los héroes de esta época y no nos rendiremos, ¿verdad chicos?- todos sonríen de inmediato.

-Rendirse no está en mi vocabulario my lady.

-Estamos todos juntos.- dijo Claude y Juliet solo asintió enérgica. El maestro al ver tal grado de compañerismo sonrió y los kwamis igual sonrieron.

-En verdad, todos ustedes son dignos de portar sus miraculous, puedo decir que más que cualquiera que ha pasado por este libro.- todos sonrieron al escuchar tal cumplido y el maestro cierra el libro.- Y ahora, pasemos a las pregunta sobre la Conexión.- los primeros en sonrojarse fueron Claude y Juliet y Adrien al notar eso les mira curiosos.

-¿Y por qué esas expresiones?

-Ya entenderás…- Claude se rascó la cabeza mientras Juliet parecía querer desaparecer. Marinette también se sonroja un poco.

-C-Creo que lo encontrarás interesante.- Adrien arqueó la ceja y el maestro sonrió.

-Muy bien, la Conexión…

Gabriel Agreste estaba en su oficina, revisaba cámara tras cámara y congelaba la imagen si veía algo raro, nadie había entrado en su oficina excepto él, así que debía revisar más atrás las cámaras de seguridad, cosa que le llevaría días. Congeló la imagen y notó algo más, algo puntiagudo con algo más, ¿qué era eso? Una oreja y… ¿un bigote? Frunció el ceño y se levantó de su asiento.

-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de terminar con esto.

En la oscura habitación Nooroo dormía sobre un almohadón, cuando entonces escucha los pasos de su portador, él se despierta y se talla los ojos para ver a la figura que se escondía en la oscuridad.

-Amo…

-Tranquilo Nooroo, por ahora puedes descansar, sólo estoy esperando para poder pronto usar a esa persona.

-Por favor, le sugiero que lo piense, ésta persona ha ido cosechando demasiado odio y resentimiento desde la última vez, por favor considere no usarla…

-¡Silencio!- Nooroo se quedó callado.- Mientras más odio y oscuridad tenga en su corazón más poderosa será, así nadie podrá detenerla. Y llegado el momento los miraculous al fin serán míos.- Nooroo suspiró derrotado.

-Solo le advierto, que esa oscuridad tarde o temprano le afectara, por favor, piense bien las cosas.

-Ya lo he pensado bien, y no voy a desistir.- aquello hizo que Nooroo bajara la vista viendo detrás de aquella figura las sombras que se cernían sobre él.

Lo cuatro chicos se encontraban en el parque aún impresionados por todo lo que habían descubierto y más porque habían visto parte del libro. Las chicas estaban sentadas en la banca mientras los chicos estaban de pie a lado de cada una. Marinette suspiró al saber toda aquella información.

-Nunca pensé que así fuese el origen de los miraculous, estoy sorprendida.

-Yo…estoy un poco más sorprendido sobre lo que nos dijo de Hawk Moth.- dijo Adrien preocupado por lo que se podía venir.

-Eso sí, ¿pero vieron a nuestros antecesores?- Claude apenas podía aguantar la emoción.- Me fascino mi antecesor del viejo Oeste, un zorro del desierto.

-Pues me gusto más el Chat Noir que apareció España, eso sí era estilo.- Marinette se ríe de sus compañeros pero nota a Juliet pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo Juliet?

-Ah…no, nada.- la chica parece algo contrariada y Claude pone su mano en su hombro.- Perdón es que no dejo de pensar un poco en el kwami de la mariposa, su anterior portador hizo lo que hizo para protegerlo y al final no pudo, me siento triste por el.- Marinette le sonríe a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, lo rescataremos y todo estará bien.- Juliet sonríe y Tikki también al ver la determinación de su portadora.

-Estoy segura que así será Marinette.- Plagg se asoma de la chaqueta de su portador.

-Por supuesto, aunque Nooroo nos va a deber una bien grande.

-¡Plagg!- Sain se asoma igual suspirando.

-No lo intentes Tikki, es inútil intentar hablar con alguien que tiene queso hasta en el cerebro.

-¡Repite eso zorro!

-¡Cuando quieras!- Breezy suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Ustedes en serio nunca aprenden.- aquello saca una risa a todos hasta que el celular de Adrien suena y él tiene que contestar.

-¿Hola?... Natalie yo…pero dije que saldría esta mañana y…- suspira y pasa su mano por sus cabellos.- Entiendo, iré para allá.- cuelga y ve apenado a sus compañeros.- Lo siento, debo irme, al parecer algunas fotografías de la sesión de ayer se arruinaron y me solicitan para repetirlas.

-Oh, bueno, entonces te veremos más tarde.- dijo Marinette viendo que a Adrien no estaba feliz.

-Claro, Marinette…necesito preguntarte algo.

-Oh, claro.- Adrien vio a sus compañeros, tose un poco y Marinette entiende.- Ah, entiendo, con permiso.- siguió a Adrien a otra parte del parque y este se veía algo nervioso.

-Marinette, acerca del baile…

-¿Baile? ¡Oh cielos!- pone sus manos en la cabeza asustada.- ¡Lo había olvidado! Debo ponerme de acuerdo con el consejo estudiantil sobre la decoración, la comida, la música y los arreglos, ¡Alya me matará!

-Marinette.- no pudo evitar sonreír, la actitud de Marinette era única.

-Lo siento, yo…sigue.- Adrien toma aire y pasa su mano por su nuca.

-Quisiera preguntarte si quisieras... ya sabes, ir conmigo al baile.

-¿C-Contigo?

-Sí, sé que estamos conociéndonos más y eso pero, me harías muy feliz si aceptaras ir conmigo al baile.

-¡C-Claro! Digo, estaré en-encantada.- su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que Marinette aún podía tartamudear un poco.

-Genial, yo…te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo. Debo irme, nos vemos.- se acercó rápido a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la dejó clavada en el sitio, al verlo irse Tikki se asomó del bolso y sonrió a su portadora.

-Marinette…

-Creo que esto de la Conexión me gusta cada día.- la pequeña kwami se ríe al ver lo enamorada que estaba su portadora.

Alya miró concentrada las pistas que había recolectado, miró la imagen de Ladybug en su celular y después la pasó con la imagen de Marinette.

-¿Será posible?- miró las fotografías de la heroína y su amiga una y otra vez y frunció el ceño.- Podría ser…- de repente su celular suena y ve el nombre de Marinette en la pantalla.- Hola amiga, ¿qué pasa?

-Alya lo siento, llamo para recordarte del baile del próximo viernes, a partir del lunes tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Tranquila, será pan comido. No debes preocuparte.

-Ya, supongo que tienes razón.

-Por cierto Marinette, todavía tenemos esa plática pendiente sobre Adrien.

-Ah, yo…

-¿Prefieres que le pregunte a él directamente?

-¡No! Te diré todo este lunes pero tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra.

-Ya, ¿y Adrien ya te invito al baile?- se hace un silencio-Marinette, ¿lo hizo?- Marinette no puedo evitar un grito de alegría que casi deja sorda a Alya.- Eso es un sí, apuesto a que harás también tu vestido, ¿no?

-¡El vestido! Debo pensar un vestido para el baile. Gracias por recordármelo Alya. Bien, te dejo, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Cuando quieras Marinette, cuando quieras.- cuando colgó su amiga Alya miró de nuevo la imagen de Ladybug y la de su amiga con expresión seria.

Adrien llegó a la mansión donde Natalie ya le estaba esperando con la limosina lista.

-Hola Natalie, ¿la sesión será en el lugar de antes?

-Me temo que sí.- Adrien suspira y al subir a la limosina se sorprende de ver a su padre.

-¿Papá?- el hombre apenas voltea a ver a su hijo ya que estaba con una carpeta y pluma en manos.

-Sube Adrien, no tenemos todo el día.- él obedeció y vio que su padre estaba corrigiendo algunas cosas de la carpeta.- Natalie contacta con los del taller para decirles que las medidas ya están corregidas, y debemos ver de dónde fue que se encargó la tela equivocada.

-De inmediato señor.- aquel silencio entre padre e hijo era incómodo, así que antes de llegar a su destino Adrien decidió que era ahora o nunca.

-Amm, papá.- el señor Agreste miró a su hijo de reojo y volvió su vista a la carpeta.

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupado.

-Pues verás, el próximo viernes habrá un baile en la escuela, y me preguntaba si podría ir.- por primera vez el hombre dejó la carpeta y miró a su hijo que parecía nervioso.

-¿A qué hora será?

-A las siete, es algo tarde pero…

-Natalie ¿hay algo programado para el viernes a las siete?- la asistente miró la tableta y negó con la cabeza.

-No señor, nada programado.

-¿Hay algo temprano el sábado?

-Clases de piano a las 11:30.

-Muy bien, si tus calificaciones son excelentes y no te metes en problemas puedes ir.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias papá!- al llegar a su destino Adrien baja de la limosina con una gran sonrisa, el señor Agreste saca de su bolsillo un relicario donde está la imagen de su adorada esposa y suspira.

Marinette respiró hondo, miró su libreta de dibujo y dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

-Tikki está semana será muy atareada, no sé si podré hacerlo. Tengo que hacer un vestido, tengo que ayudar con el baile y los exámenes están cerca. No sé si podré con esta carga junto con ser Ladybug.

-Tranquila Marinette, estoy segura que podrás, y no estás sola, Alya está para apoyarte con la fiesta, te pueden apoyar con las patrullas y estoy segura que alguno te ayudará a estudiar.- Marinette suspira.

-No sé si podré con todo esto.

-Por supuesto que podrás, confía en ti y confía en todos.- Marinette sonríe a Tikki y la toma entre sus manos.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Tikki.

-Conmigo o sin mí harías igual un excelente trabajo Marinette, después de todo eres Ladybug, tienes la suerte de tu parte.

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra.

Marinette de inmediato se puso a dibujar un vestido para el baile, en la escuela junto con Alya se dispusieron a planear con los otros representantes de los grupos el baile y a dividir las tareas, las patrullas le parecían pesadas pero gracias a sus amigos podía sobrellevarlas, agradecía que ningún akuma hubiese aparecido en aquella semana y en la escuela curiosamente Alya la procuraba un poco más pensando que era porque Chloe parecía querer descargar su mal humor en ella al saber que Adrien era su pareja. Los días pasaron y su vestido estaba listo y ahora debía estudiar, esa noche era el baile y agradecía internamente que el director decidiese cancelar las clases. Bostezó y Juliet le toca el hombro, Juliet había ido temprano a su casa con libro en mano para ayudarle a estudiar.

-Mira, aquí expliqué lo que debes hacer, si sigues esos pasos seguro que pasas el examen de física.

-Gracias Juliet.- Marinette bostezó de nuevo.- Me siento cansada.

-Es normal, has estado ocupada. No sé cómo lo haces.

-Tengo buenos amigos que me apoyan.- dijo con una sonrisa y Juliet igual sonríe.

-Bien, te escribiré los pasos para el siguiente ejercicio. Aunque me pregunto ¿por qué Adrien no te está ayudando? Pensé que ustedes dos…

-Oh, Adrien es buen maestro pero…

-¿Te distrae?

-Completamente.- ambas ríen.- Y tú y Claude…

-L-Las cosas van muy bien.- dice sonrojada desviando la mirada a otra parte del cuarto. Ambas se miran, no pueden evitar reírse fuerte y ambas kwamis miran a sus portadoras.

-Claude es un buen chico, un poco impulsivo pero eso lo hace ser él.

-Oh, y Adrien es muy amable, y los chistes de gato…

-Te vas acostumbrando, no son tan malos.

-Por cierto, te agradezco mucho por el vestido Marinette, Breezy sacó todo mi guardarropa y decidió que nada estaba a la altura. Mi billetera está llorando.- Marinette se ríe un poco.

-No fue nada, sólo tuve que hacerle unos ajustes menores, estoy segura que te quedará bien.

-Gracias, y estoy segura que tu vestido se te verá precioso.- Marinette asiente y luego mira a Juliet.

-Me alegra mucho que podamos hablar, hay…hay cosas que no puedo hablar a otros, cosas relacionadas a Ladybug. Sabes, estoy feliz de que sepamos nuestras identidades.

-Yo igual, me siento más cercana a ustedes, no sólo en la escuela, sino también en las patrullas.

-También yo. ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida, Alya dijo que quiere ir a un salón de belleza, ¿quieres venir?

-Ah…yo…- Breezy es quien responde al ver la indecisión de su portadora.

-Por supuesto que vamos, tiene que hacer algo con esas puntas y un buen manicure no le vendría mal.

-¡Breezy!

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.

-¿Ves lo que sufro?- dijo Juliet señalando a su kwami y Marinette se ríe.

-Tranquila, todos tenemos nuestros momentos con los kwamis.

-¿Tú también?

-Nop.- Juliet le lanza un cojín y así forma una guerra entre ambas olvidándose un rato de las presiones.

El señor Agreste había pasado los últimos días y mandó a revisar cámara por cámara quién había entrado a esa habitación y sustraído su libro, sea lo que sea que sus cámaras han atrapado no podría ser. Había contratado a un equipo solo para revisar las cámaras de esa zona nada más, no quería arriesgarse. Fue entonces cuando recibió una llamada de Natalie.

-Señor Agreste, me avisan que ya tienen los resultados que quería.

-¿En serio? Bien, iré personalmente y no quiero que ninguna palabra salga de esto, ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.- colgó y frunció el ceño, al fin sabría quién tomo su libro, y en caso que apareciera algo más, bueno, no era problema hacer olvidar a los técnicos lo que vieron.

Las tres habían llegado al salón de belleza, al parecer no eran las únicas que habían tenido la idea de arreglarse, tenían que esperar para poder ser atendidas. Las tres se sentaron a esperar y Alya suspiró.

-De haber sabido hubiésemos salido antes.

-Lo siento Alya es mi culpa.- se disculpó Marinette y Alya le sonríe.

-Por supuesto que no, igual que yo debiste tener un montón de cosas que hacer, como hacer tu vestido, el consejo estudiantil, la panadería, cosas de héroes.

-Sí, ¿qué?- preguntó Marinette y Juliet también mira extraño a Alya pensando que escuchó mal.

-Nada, nada, que ha de ser muy cansado ayudar a todos en el consejo.

-Ah, eso…sí, pero ya lo habías dicho.

-Ups, torpe de mí.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren quienes están aquí.- Chloe se ponía ante ellas con aquella pose de superioridad que siempre tenía.- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? No creo que se pueda hacer mucho por ustedes, a menos claro un milagro.

-Chloe por favor.- dijo Marinette suspirando.- Solo queremos arreglarnos un poco para el baile al igual que tú supongo. Así que por una vez ¿podrías ser un poco amable y dejarnos en paz?-Chloe miró de mala gana a Marinette.

-No te creas tanto solo porque irás con Adrien. Aunque cuando vea lo hermosa que estaré en el baile caerá a mis pies.

-Como digas Chloe.- Chloe gruñe a lo bajo queriéndole gritar a Marinette pero antes de hacerlo Marinette sigue hablando.- Yo sé que le quieres, y has sido su amiga por mucho tiempo, pero yo también le quiero y no te lo voy a dejar Chloe, lo siento pero es así.- por primera vez Chloe se queda sin palabras, era la primera vez que Marinette defendía ese amor secreto que había tenido desde inicio del curso, Chloe relaja el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-Aun no estoy derrotada, así que prepárate.

-Señorita Bourgeois, es su turno.- dijo una mujer , ella da la media vuelta y se va con Sabrina, Alya choca puños con Marinette.

-Bien hecho.

-Gracias, aunque creo que Chloe no se dará por vencida.

-Por favor, tú ya tienes ganado el corazón de Adrien. Chloe no tiene y nunca ha tenido oportunidad. ¿Verdad Juliet?

-Adrien ha demostrado que quiere a Marinette, Chloe deberá entender eso tarde o temprano.

-¡Mari!- la voz de Lila hace que las tres chicas volteen a verla, tenía una coleta alta y el cabello estaba ondulado, los dos mechones que siempre traía al frente estaban sueltos e igual ondulados.- Que gusto verte aquí, ¿también vienes a arreglarte?

-Hola Lila.- de inmediato Marinette sintió la tensión, Alya miraba de mal a Lila mientras que Juliet estaba "distrayéndose" con una revista para no verla.- Qué sorpresa, te queda muy bien tu peinado.

-Gracias Marinette, estoy segura que tú también te verás preciosa, lástima que con otras los milagros no existen.- dijo viendo a Juliet que parecía ignorarla.

-Lila, ¿podemos hablar?

-Lo siento Marinette, pero me harán una manicura, pero podemos hablar en la fiesta todo lo que quieras, oh, pero Adrien estará contigo.

-S-sí, pero creo que necesitamos hablar en serio.

-Está bien, ya veré si podemos, yo también tengo una cita.- la forma en la que lo dijo y miró a Juliet le hizo entender que no la dejaría en paz, se fue y Alya soltó un bufido.

-Lila me desespera, esa mitómana es de lo peor.

-¿Mitómana?- Juliet levantó la vista de la revista y miró confundida a Alya.

-Oh es cierto, tú y Claude de seguro no saben la fama que tiene Lila porque entraron después de que la bomba estalló.

-Alya por favor.

-Marinette, tiene derecho a saber, después de todo Lila es quien la perjudica,al menos deja que conozca bien al enemigo.- Marinette suspiró

-Jovencita usted es la siguiente.

-Ah, claro.- Marinette se levantó de su asiento y dejó a Alya contarle a Juliet sobre Lila.

Claude ya tenía su ropa lista, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul oscuro y unos jeans, sonrió ante el resultado y Sain sólo se dedicó a mirarle.

-¿Qué opinas Sain? Nada mal. Incluso podré dejar mal parado a Adrien con lo bien que me veré.

-Como digas, pero te das cuenta que sacaste todo tu guardarropa.- dijo mostrándole toda la ropa desperdigada en su habitación.

-Con tal de verme bien para Juliet sí.- Sain rueda los ojos.

-Al menos ten cuidado esta noche, esa chica de pelo castaño no me gusta, puede intentar hacer algo, y si no lo has notado es propensa a mentir mucho.

-Lo he notado, y he escuchado rumores pero no quiero decir que Lila sea una mala persona.

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero su objetivo es obvio, te quiere a ti. Por eso más te vale cuidar a la portadora de Breezy, porque no querrás conocer a la abejita enojada, te lo digo por experiencia.- Claude suspira y desvía la mirada pensando que Sain tenía razón, debía cuidar a Juliet de Lila.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Juliet se veía nerviosa, se había quitado la peineta sabiendo que tenía que tener el cabello suelto. Ahora se arrepentía, no creía que pudiesen hacer mucho por ella y más con el cabello tan rebelde que tenía y que a duras penas ella misma controlaba, a lado de ella estaba Chloe que la estaban peinando y a Sabrina le hacían una manicura, suspiró y una mujer pelirroja se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, soy Miranda, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Ah…yo…

-¿Iras a algún evento especial?

-U-Un baile. Pero con que pueda peinarse bien…- la mujer miró el cabello de Juliet y lo tocó, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer.

-Tienes un cabello muy bonito, aunque algo maltratado, no te preocupes, es normal con este tipo de cabello. Te dejaré como una princesa.

-En serio, con que lo peine…sé que es inútil y…

-¿Inútil? Mi regla es que no hay nada imposible, y eres muy bonita, necesitaré cortar un poco las puntas y te pondré un acondicionador, deja todo en mis manos.- Juliet miró a la mujer y asintió.- Bien primero vamos a lavar tu cabello.- apenas movió la silla y comenzó a mojar su cabello, Chloe miró a Juliet que estaba tiesa como una tabla.

-¡Por Dios! Relájate, no te comerán.- Juliet miró a Chloe y pasó un trago de saliva, pensándolo hasta ahora nunca había hablado con ella en buenos términos.- Supongo que irás al baile con tus amigos.

-Oh, bueno…sí, iré con Claude.

-¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendió.- Vaya, quién diría que te llevarías al segundo más guapo de la clase.

-Ah, ¿gracias?

-No me las tienes que dar, pero pensé que irías con Nathaniel, o con alguien más.

-Oh, Nathaniel va a ir, pero porque Rose y Juleka le dijeron que fuera, no forzosamente debes tener pareja para ir.

-Así que va a estar solo.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Simple curiosidad. Pensé que estaría destrozado después de ver a su Marinette con mi Adrien.

-Pues…le dolió.- dijo con toda sinceridad cosa que hizo que Chloe suavizara su expresión.- Pero entendió que si Marinette es feliz con Adrien, él estará bien. Es feliz por ambos y les desea lo mejor. Nath estará bien, estoy segura de eso.- volvieron a enjuagar su cabello.

-¡Hmph!- Chloe movió su cabeza, aquello era una señal clara que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

En la televisora de Paris, Alec, el presentador estrella estaba alistando sus cosas para una nueva entrevista. La señora Nadja Chamack estaba hablando con unos productores, vio a su compañero de trabajo y bajó la cabeza para después acercarse a él.

-Alec.

-Hola Nadja, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo…necesito hablar contigo.

-Ahora no puedo, en cinco minutos voy a dar una entrevista con un actor.

-De eso quiero hablar.- el presentador le miró confundida.- Los productores quieren que alguien más serio entreviste al actor.

-¿Cómo que más serio? Yo puedo ser serio.

-Lo siento, pero es una orden directa, otra persona va a dar la entrevista.

-¿Quién?

-No lo conozco bien, es nuevo pero tienen los ojos puestos en él.- Alec frunció el ceño y empezó a alejarse de su amiga.- ¡Alec!

-No te preocupes Nadja, estoy bien.- salió de allí y fue directo hacia una habitación vacía donde podía ver la entrevista por medio de la televisión, tomó el control remoto y lo apretó con fuerza.- Serio, ¿creen que no puedo ser serio? Lo he demostrado con mi trabajo, los de la televisora no saben nada.

La gran ventana se abre dejando entrar la luz a aquella oscura habitación, las mariposas blancas vuelas alrededor dejando a Hawk Moth en el centro de todo.

-Esa clase de sentimientos son perfectos para mi akuma, es triste ver que nadie pueda ver de lo que eres capaz.- la mariposa de su mano se oscurece y vuela hacia su víctima. Alec seguía cambiando el televisor molesto, el akuma entró por debajo de la puerta y sin notarla entró en el control.- Telecommand soy Hawk Moth, ¿quieres mostrar de lo que eres capaz? Te doy el poder de hacer lo que quieras pero quiero algo a cambio. ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que adelante.- el miasma oscuro le envuelve por completo.

Nadja Chamack suspiró y uno de los productores se acerca a ella con un joven de cabello castaño.

-Nadja quiero presentarte a Mario, es quien hará la entrevista.

-Hola mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, es un honor poder trabajar aquí.- ella sonrió, no parecía un mal sujeto, cuando entonces las puertas del estudio se abren con fuerza y dejan ver al akuma, vestido por completo de negro como si se tratase de una segunda piel, en el pecho una barra de colores como las que se usan cuando no había señal y un antifaz oscuro son lados salientes.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos los televidentes! Yo soy Telecommand y hoy yo pongo la diversión en sus televisores.

Las tres chicas salieron del salón de belleza, Marinette tenía el cabello suelto, solo le hicieron un tratamiento a su cabello, Alya en cambio la habían peinado con una trenza gruesa que le quedaba muy bien y Juliet no dejaba de verse por el cristal del local al ver su cabello domado por completo.

-Vaya Marinette, te ves genial.- le dijo Alya a su amiga que se rió.

-No tanto como tú Alya, me gusta tu cabello.

-Gracias, hey Juliet qué…- la vieron entrar al lugar y hablar con la mujer que le atendió, ésta le sonríe y Juliet devuelve el gesto para salir donde le esperaban.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Olvidaste algo?

-S-Sí…agradecerle, me gustó mucho como quedó.- Marinette sonrió a su amiga.

-Te ves muy linda Juliet, estoy segura que Claude no apartará los ojos de ti.

-¡¿Eh?!- Juliet se cubre la cara con ambas manos sonrojada. Caminan felices de sus peinados cuando al pasar por una tienda de electrónica ven los televisores y les llama la atención el canal.

-Telecommand tiene en este momento a toda la televisora, yo controlo lo que ven, y mis compañeros estarán aquí hasta que los famosos héroes de Paris aparezcan. ¡No cambien de canal, esto será alucinante!

-No lo puedo creer, Marinette va… ¿Marinette? ¿Juliet?- sus amigas habían desaparecido, pero eso no le desanimó, sino que tomó el primer taxi que encontró.- A la televisora, y rápido por favor.

Juliet se hizo su coleta de lado y se puso la peineta, Marinette al ver que no había moros en la costa ambas asienten y sus kwamis salen de sus escondites.

-Debemos llegar allá y detener al akuma.

-Entendido.

-¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

-¡Breezy, Transfórmame!- ambas saltaron hacia las azoteas, y comenzaron a correr hacia la televisora, aunque había esta vez un cambio, Ladybug tenía el cabello suelto.- ¿Algún plan llegando?

-Primero debemos ubicar a los rehenes, no podemos arriesgarlos y después vamos contra el akuma.

-Esperemos que el gato y el zorro nos alcancen pronto.- al llegar ambas abrieron las puertas del estudio y entraron sin ver que un taxi se estacionó frente y Alya bajó justo para ver a su heroína favorita entrar. Ambas avanzaron por el estudio con cuidado.- Demasiado silencio.

-Y eso no es bueno.- al llegar por un pasillo frente a ellas un elevador abre sus puertas mostrando al akuma con una amplia sonrisa.

-Damas y caballeros. ¡Ladybug y Queen Bee han llegado!- presiona uno de los botones y se escucha una serie de aplausos.- Muy bien, vamos a jugar.

-No lo creo, ¿dónde tienes a las personas del estudio?

-Oh, no, no, no Ladybug, eso ustedes deberán averiguarlo. Y saluden a su público que ¡están en vivo!- una serie de pantallas aparecieron y veían que en verdad todo Paris las estaba viendo.- Dos de las estrellas ya han llegado, esperemos ver a las otras.

-No lo creo.- Bee disparó una esfera de polen pero las puertas del elevador se cierra antes de dar en su blanco. Entonces escuchan la voz del akuma.

-En cada piso hay una sorpresa esperándoles, sólo pueden usar las escaleras, los elevadores están prohibidos. No se muevan de canal queridos espectadores.- de nuevo el silencio reina por el lugar y ambas heroínas se miran.

-¿Qué clase de trampas nos tendrá?

-No lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado.- comienzan a subir las escaleras y al llegar se encuentran con una enorme selva, o eso creían.- Esto debe ser un chiste.- avanzan con cuidado haciendo a un lado enormes hojas de casi su tamaño.- ¿Dónde están las escaleras? No las veo.- Bee toma su cerbatana y retira una tapa oculta.

-De acuerdo con esto debemos seguir derecho.

-Vale, hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos lo que nos tiene preparado Telecommand.- un grito hace que ambas volteen y corran por donde vinieron, al llegar ven a Alya siento sujetada por una enorme mantis de cinco metros a punto de devorarla.

-/¡ALYA!/- Bee disparó sus esferas de polen en la cara de aquel insecto haciendo que tirara a Alya, Ladybug la atrapó y cuando la mantis las iba a atacar Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba haciendo que el insecto se golpeara contra una piedra y cayera confundido. Ladybug bajó para estar junto con su compañera.

-¿Están bien Ladybug?

-Sí, Alya, ¿pero qué estabas pensando? No deberías estar aquí.

-Lo siento pero es mi deber poder dar el mejor reportaje sobre ustedes. Y por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo look.- dijo haciendo referencia a su cabello suelto, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el momento por Ladybug.

-No importa, será mejor que regreses, estás en peligro si te quedas con nosotras.

-Ah…Ladybug.- Bee llamó su atención, Bee había intentado abrir la puerta que dirigía a la escalera pero estaba por completo atorada. Ladybug se acercó y entre ambas intentaron abrirla.

-Tal vez mi Lucky Charm pueda…- pero Bee la detiene antes de que lo haga.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes, con eso del tiempo y cámaras haciendo que todo Paris nos vea.

-Tienes razón, debemos pasar este lugar y ya en las escaleras Alya puede regresar.- comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo entre la maleza y hojas gigantes cuando sienten la tierra temblar.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- preguntó Alya que no dejó de grabar, al voltear de nuevo ver a un gran número de hormigas rojas yendo hacia ellas, empiezan a correr con todas sus fuerzas ya que las hormigas tenían unas enormes tenazas listas para lastimar. Al fin divisaron la puerta de las escaleras, la abren y la cierran viendo como la puerta era abollada desde el otro lado por aquellas hormigas.

-Listo… Alya, desde aquí puedes bajar y salir.

-¿Eh? Pero Ladybug yo…- Ladybug pone las manos en sus hombros.

-Alya, por favor, no quiero que te arriesgues. Eres una persona admirable pero hay veces que hay que saber dar la vuelta.- la abraza.- Eres muy importante para mí, por favor.- Alya mira con grandes ojos a Ladybug que se separa de ella y con Bee suben al siguiente cuarto.

-Ladybug…- ellas entran al siguiente piso y no les gusta lo que ven.

\- Bien, esto parece una casa del terror.- Ladybug avanzó y esta vez fue ella quien usó su yoyo para buscar la escalera.- Hay que seguir derecho por el pasillo, no nos perderemos.- de repente una de las puertas detrás de ella se abre con un rechinido que las hace temblar.- ¿Quién es?- ya se estaban imaginando lo peor, ambas se acercaron un poco, vieron hacia el interior de lo que debía ser una oficina pero estaba oscuro, y entonces un par de ojos brillantes hace que ellas den el grito de su vida y unas manos las jalan al interior. Ladybug se suelta de su captor y le da una llave de judo mientras que Bee golpea su pie y lo empuja con la pierna, ambas iluminan a sus captores encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Chat Noir y Vulpine.- ¡¿Chat?!

-Hola my lady.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- ambas chicas ayudaron a sus compañeros y estos les instan callarse.

-No hagas ruido bichito, nos puede escuchar.- susurró Chat Noir.

-¿Pero de quién hablas?- el sonido de una puerta cerrarse los pone nervioso, todos se acercan a la puerta y la abren un poco solo para ver una figura enorme que ocupaba casi todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Bee en un susurro, si Vulpine no hubiese estado cerca de ella no le hubiese escuchado.

-El Triturador, un monstruo zombie imparable, me he visto sus tres películas y es una mole.

-¿Cómo vamos a pasar eso?- preguntó Ladybug y Chat Noir niega con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero por favor, somos los héroes, los héroes siempre ganan.

-Eh, en las tres películas que he visto de él no.- todos miran a Vulpine de mala gana, pero esperan y cuando esa cosa abre una puerta entra agachándose porque su cabeza casi rozaba el techo.

-Es ahora o nunca, corran.- todos asienten y salen para correr rápidamente, pero al pasar por ese cuarto una enorme mano aparece casi atrapando a Vulpine que era quien estaba detrás de todos y el horrendo zombie saca medio cuerpo lanzando un fuerte alarido.

-¡Corran!- grita Vulpine y pronto son perseguidos por aquella cosa.

-¡Allí!- gritó Chat Noir al ver la puerta de las escaleras y todos se lanzan hacia ella cerrándola. Pero la siente temblar, es cosa iba a salir de ese lugar les gustase o no. Bee de inmediato comenzó a lanzar proyectiles a la puerta pegándola por completo, pero un fuerte golpe se escuchó, la puerta no cedió, por ahora estaban bien.

-¿Pero a qué hora llegaron?- preguntó Ladybug mientras subían por al otro piso.

-My Lady llegamos poco después de ustedes, decidimos esperarlas en el siguiente piso porque no pudimos entrar al primero, pero jamás pensamos que nos toparíamos con el villano más aterrador del cine.

-Vale, entiendo.- Al llegar a la siguiente puerta un sonido de abajo les alarmó, no, ninguna de las puertas anteriores se había abierto aún.- Creo que no debemos seguir.

-¿De qué habla my lady?

-Sólo hemos entrado para ver si había rehenes, pero si cada piso y puerta es una trampa eso quiere decir que no nos estamos enfocando en lo importante.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Chat Noir pensando en lo que dijo.- Si seguimos así nos cansaremos, esa es su táctica.

-Y los rehenes deben estar en algún lugar neutro.- dijo Vulpine con una amplia sonrisa.- El lugar debe tener cámaras, ¿no?- Chat Noir asintió.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿cómo evitaremos estos pasillos para ir directamente a las oficinas centrales?

-Yo sé cómo.- dijo Bee que miraba hacia una ventila y Vulpine pone su mano en la cabeza.

-¿Te he dicho que adoro esa cabecita tuya?

Dentro del estudio principal todos estaban sentados en el suelo mientras el akuma sonreía al ver los demás escenarios que había preparado, gracias a su control, desde uno de la revolución francesa hasta un escenario sub-acuático.

-No puedo esperar para que recorran todos mis escenarios, y tú amigo, tendrás tus miraculous.- la mariposa morada aparece en su rostro y escucha la voz de Hawk Moth.

-Eso espero, los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir serán míos.- Telecommand sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que no encontraba a ninguno de los héroes.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están?

Todos avanzaron por la ventila, Ladybug era quien iba a la cabeza guiando a todos gracias a su yoyo que mostraba un mapa de las ventilas.

-Unos metros más y llegaremos.

-My lady, no se lo había dicho pero se ve purrciosa con el cabello suelto.

-Gracias Chat, pero ahora no estamos para cumplidos.

-Siempre hay tiempo my lady.

-Si la pareja de enamorados ya terminó de coquetear por favor avancen.- se quejó Vulpine cosa que hizo reír a Bee.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Ladybug y Chat Noir pateó la rendija que estaba bajo de ellos y todos cayeron a la oficina, el lugar tenía cámaras de todo el edificio y Ladybug solo tuvo que mover unos botones para poder ver por los estudios.- Aquí están, en el estudio del quinto piso.

-¿Tomamos el elevador?- preguntó Vulpine y Ladybug niega con la cabeza.

-No, dijo que los elevadores estaban prohibidos, de seguro no funcionan o tienen una trampa dentro. Debe haber una forma…- un ruido llama su atención, al voltear ven a Alya en la ventana con el celular y una gran sonrisa, al acercarse ven que estaba sobre un soporte para limpiar ventanas.

-Hola Ladybug.

-¿Alya?

-Antes que digas algo, no he entrado en el lugar, así que estoy a salvo y pensé en una forma de que suban.- Ladybug suspira y sonríe.

-Creo que has llegado en el momento preciso.

Telecommand cambiaba de canal una y otra vez pero no había rastro de los héroes.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están? Esto no me puede estar pasando y menos cuando los ratings están tan altos…- todos se escabullían habían llegado al estudio, entrar había sido sencillo gracias a que el akuma estaba más preocupado por buscarlos que por ver a su alrededor. Con un gesto Ladybug llamó la atención de los presentes y poco a poco, en uno o en parejas se fueron escabullendo usando el escenario para no ser vistos.

-Gracias.- susurró la señora Chamack y Ladybug sonrió, afuera del estudio Vulpine y Bee cuidaban a las personas, Chat Noir les hizo un gesto y ambos cerraron la puerta, al hacerlo la puerta hizo ruido y el akuma al voltear puede ver que sus rehenes ya no estaban.

-¿Nos buscabas?- Ladybug salió de detrás del escenario y Chat Noir de detrás de unas cajas, ambos haciendo girar sus armas.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Puro trabajo en equipo, y ahora has perdido todas tus ventajas.- el akuma se ríe.

-Oh Ladybug, aún me queda una y la más grande, te presento a tu depredador natural.- presiona un botón y aparece una araña gigante.- Bon appetit.

-Chat, hay que quitarle el control, ahí debe estar el akuma.

-¿Crees poder con esta cosa?

-Sabré apañármelas.- Chat Noir usó su bastón para tomar impulso y golpear a la araña para abrirse paso, cuando lo hizo fue directamente contra el akuma que retrocedió al golpe del bastón.

-Oh, no. Tengo un rival para ti Chat Noir.- usó su control para hacer aparecer otro Chat Noir con una Ladybug, ambos se veían opacos.

-Genial, esto se pone bueno…

Corrieron hacia los pasillos para poner a la gente a salvo, Vulpine iba a delante.

-Vamos por las escaleras, pero no abran ninguna puerta.- al abrir la puerta escucharon claramente el rugir de aquella bestia de terror y Vulpine volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿El Triturador?

-Sí. ¿Plan B?

-¿Tenemos plan B?- el zorro sonrió.

-Te tengo a ti.- ella se sonrojó y suspiró para calmarse, retrocedió por donde vinieron, estaban en un pasillo que parecía más un puente y bajo a ellos había más pasillos similares, tomó su cerbatana y empezó a disparar abajo, las esferas se unían y después disparaba a otra, y otra, al final sonrió con el resultado, bajo a ellos parecía que se habían formado mantas doradas, al ver aquello Vulpine sonríe.- Muy bien, esto será como un simulacro de bomberos, las damas primero y mantengan los brazos dentro en todo momento.- escucharon otro rugido.- Vamos en orden y rápido.

Ladybug enredó las patas de aquella araña con su yoyo, pronto la bestia cayó y ella sonrió al ver que la araña desaparecía. Mientras que Chat Noir golpeó a su doble con tanta que cayó encima de la falsa Ladybug y ambos desaparecieron.

-Nada mal minou.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal bichito.- el akuma gruñó y apunto con ellos su control.

-Saben, es hora de ponerles una pausa.- del control lanzó una serie de rayos que ellos apenas esquivaron, se escondieron tras unas cajas de la escenografía donde el akuma no dejó de disparar sus rayos.

-¡Lucky Charm!- del Lucky Charm cayó a sus manos una bolsa de azúcar.- ¿Azúcar?

-Eres muy dulce my lady.- un fuerte sonido les llama la atención y ven que la puerta empieza a ser destrozada por unas enormes pinzas rojas que Ladybug reconoció enseguida. Miró alrededor, el azúcar, el akuma, las luces que tenían arriba y por último a Chat Noir.

-Tengo una idea. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Creo que ya entiendo un poco tu idea.- ambos sonríen y asienten.

Mientras tanto Bee y Vulpine intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que aquella puerta se abriera por ningún motivo, pronto el último rehén bajó, un fuerte golpe hace que ambos héroes por poco desistan de la presión y siguen apoyando sus manos en la puerta.

-¿Seguro que esta cosa no tiene una debilidad?

-Créeme, no lo hay. Por eso tiene tres películas porque han hecho de todo para intentar eliminarlo.

-Tres películas me parece exagerado.

-Pero son muy buenas, un día podemos verlas y…-se veía un claro sonrojo en él pero entonces ambos son lanzados hacia atrás cuando la puerta es casi arrancada de la pared y el monstruo caminaba hacia ellos.

-Una pregunta, ¿había súper héroes en la película?

-No.

-Entonces comprobemos si de verdad es indestructible.- Vulpine sonríe y enseguida ambos atacan al monstruo con una patada, casi no lo movieron pero cuando este quiso golpearles Vulpine los cubre con el escudo, ambos retroceden por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Ilusoire Fire!- decenas de copias de ellos aparecieron y el monstruo gruño atacándoles.- Tengo una idea.- Bee asiente y sonríe.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Expande!- se formó la gran burbuja y ella la elevó hacia el techo. Vulpine saltó apoyándose de las paredes y cuando aquel monstruo terminó con las ilusiones su objetivo era Bee, ella parecía tranquila, Vulpine usó la burbuja para saltar y tomar un mayor impulso, lanzó el escudo que hizo voltear el rostro al monstruo y después lo golpeó tan fuerte que cayó hacia las redes improvisadas de Bee quedando atrapado en varias sin poder moverse. Ambos chocaron puños.

-/Bien hecho/

¡Chat ahora!- el felino salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la puerta. Ladybug le cubrió con el yoyo impidiendo que un par de rayos le tocaran.

-¡Cataclysm!- deshizo la puerta y de inmediato se alejó, el akuma se rió de ellos.

-¿Se dan cuenta lo que hicieron? Ahora será más fácil quitarles sus miraculous.

-No lo creo.- Ladybug lanzó la bolsa de azúcar hacia arriba, Chat Noir lanzó el bastón haciendo que se rompiera encima del akuma, de inmediato Ladybug enredó su yoyo en los pies del akuma y saltó hacia las luces esperando el momento, las hormigas de inmediato reconocieron el dulce y cambiaron su dirección y fueron contra el akuma.

-Pero qué… no, no, no, ¡NO!- las hormigas lo cubrieron y pronto Ladybug lo elevó antes de que fuera comida de hormigas haciendo que soltara el control.

-Purrmítanme.- Chat tomó el control y rompió haciendo salir al akuma, pero notó que las hormigas ya iban a por él.- My lady…no quiero ser comido por estos insectos.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó lo que quedaba de la bolsa, el edificio volvió a la normalidad y todos los personajes y criaturas desaparecieron. Dejó en el suelo al akuma que pronto volvió a ser el presentador y Ladybug miró a la mariposa negra que intentaba escapar.- No lo creo, ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanzó su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó al akuma con éxito.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- liberó a la pequeña mariposa, al bajar se acerca a Chat Noir y ambos chocan puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

-Wow, no sé qué me pasó pero algo me dice que tuve mis cinco minutos de fama.- dijo Alec con una sonrisa y ambos héroes sonríen.

-Se podría decir así.-dijo Chat Noir que tomó de repente la mano de su lady.- Debemos irnos.

-Chat Noir…- ambos salen del estudio y encuentran que sus compañeros ya estaban fuera esperándolos encima de una azotea.

-¿Les fue bien?- preguntó Ladybug y Vulpine sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues adivinen quienes pudieron vencer al Triturador.

-Presumido.- dijo Chat con una sonrisa de lado y Bee rió.

-En realidad Vulpine lo hizo.

-Querida, sin ti no lo hubiese hecho.- la pobre parecía desfallecer.

-Y-Yo… ¡miren la hora! Debemos prepararnos para el baile.- todos de inmediato recordaron el baile.

-¡El baile! Debemos irnos.- Ladybug miró a Chat y sonrió.- Te veré luego chaton.- se marcha de inmediato y Bee sonríe a Vulpine y se despide con la mano antes de ir donde su compañera. Ambos chicos suspiran y al ver que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo ambos desvían la mirada incómodos.

-Yo…me debo ir.- comenzó Chat Noir y Vulpine asintió.

-Sí, sí, nos vemos…- ambos se fueron sin decirse palabra.

Adrien ya estaba listo, con una camisa negra, un saco gris con un pañuelo verde y unos jeans. Se miró al espejo.

-¿Cómo me veo Plagg?

-Normal.

-Plagg, quiero saber si me veo bien.

-Pues siempre te veo normal, no importa lo que te pongas.

-Olvídalo. Entra.- Plagg se ocultó en el sacó y Adrien salió para irse.

-¿A dónde vas Adrien?- Gabriel Agreste miró severo a su hijo desde las escaleras.

-Papá, voy al baile, ya me habías dado permiso.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que te dije que irías si no te metías en problemas.- Adrien de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada malo.

-¿A no? Hace varios meses entraste a mi estudio Adrien, y algo desapareció.

-N-No sé de qué hablas…

-No me mientas. Me falta un libro Adrien, uno muy importante.- Adrien palideció.- Yo no te eduqué para que tomarás mis cosas sin permiso. ¿Esto es lo que te enseñan en la escuela?

-¿Un libro? Papá, yo no tengo idea de qué hablas.

-¡Suficiente!- Adrien se quedó callado.- Ahora me estoy dando cuenta que fue un error haberte dejado salir de esta casa. No has aprendido nada útil y esos amigos tuyos son una pésima influencia.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Por lo que veo así es. Me has mentido Adrien y eso no se puede tolerar. Así que despídete de tus amigos, porque ya no volverás a esa escuela.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto!

-Puedo y lo haré, soy tu padre y mientras sigas viviendo bajo mi techo acatarás cada una de mis órdenes.

-¡Esto no es justo!

-Debiste pensar en eso antes.

-¡Por favor! No me puedes sacar de la escuela y prohibirme ver a mis amigos.

-Ya basta, vete a tu habitación. Esa fue mi última palabra.

-¡No! ¡Quiero vivir mi vida! ¡No quiero estar encerrado aquí y volverme alguien como tú!- aquellas palabras sorprendieron a su padre y Adrien corrió a su habitación y se encerró. Plagg salió a ver a su portador preocupado.

-Adrien…

-Ya tuve suficiente.- Adrien tomó una mochila y empezó a llenarla de ropa.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde hace tiempo. Plagg, Transfórmame.

Marinette llegó al baile con un bonito vestido rosa sin mangas, la falda tenía vuelo y llegaba arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón rosa adornaba su cintura y en su cabello había un adorno floral de color blanco. Había cambiado su bolso por uno de color blanco con un adorno floral.

-Marinette.- Lila se acerca a abrazar a su amiga, la morena vestía un precioso vestido blanco que casi se ajustaba a su cuerpo y una chaqueta naranja, Marinette de inmediato recordó a Volpina.- Te ves hermosa, Mari.

-Gracias, tú también Lila.

-Lo sé, esta noche voy a impresionar a alguien. Pero ¿dónde está Adrien?

-Recibí un mensaje de él diciendo que lo vería aquí.- Lila suspira como si estuviese decepcionada.

-No sé qué le viste Mari, puede ser guapo, pero es todo un loco admirador de Ladybug, ugh.- Marinette aguanta la risa entendiendo al fin por qué Lila dejó de pretender a Adrien.

-Pero lo quiero, no importa qué.

-Como sea, esta noche será inolvidable. Te veo luego.

-Nos vemos.- suspiró y buscó con la mirada a Adrien, sonrió al ver a sus amigos divertirse, Ivan bailaba con Mylene, Alyx hablaba con Kim y reían, Rose y Juleka hacían lo mismo, incluso Sabrina se estaba divirtiendo bailando con Max. De repente escucha un siseo y al voltear ve a Adrien escondido tras una columna.- Adrien.

-Hola Marinette, wow, t-te ves muy hermosa hoy, aunque tú siempre te ves linda.

-Gracias.- se sonrojó un poco y Adrien tomó su mano.

-Ven, vamos al segundo piso.- ambos subieron, la única persona que los notó fue Chloe, llevaba un vestido amarillo y el cabello suelto. Suspiró y salió de la fiesta para sentarse en los escalones no importándole si se ensuciaba su vestido.

-¿C-Chloe?- al voltear ve a Nathaniel vestido con una camisa roja, una chaqueta marrón y unos jeans gastados.- ¿Estás bien?

-Y a ti qué te importa.

-Bueno, es que estás aquí afuera.

-Y tú también genio. ¿Por qué no vuelves dentro con tus amigos?- él parecía pensarlo, pero para sorpresa de ella se sentó a lado suyo, sacó de su bolsillo una libreta pequeña y un lápiz.- ¿En serio? Ni en un lugar así puedes dejar de dibujar.- él la ignoró y ella bufó.- Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, esto es absurdo.- se levantó y entonces Nathaniel se levanta igual que ella y le tiende la hoja de la libreta, la toma con algo de duda y ve el dibujo de una rosa, le pareció muy bueno.

-Yo…tal vez no sé por qué estás aquí afuera, pero creo que puedes ser agradable cuando te lo propones y no porque la persona que querías que viniera contigo no lo hizo sea razón para amargarte la vida.- suspiró y se rascó la cabeza al ver que Chloe no le quitaba la vista de encima.- Yo…voy adentro. Perdón si fui inoportuno.

-Espera, ¿por qué el dibujo?

-No tengo flores que dar. Y me pareció bonita, por cierto, te queda bien el cabello suelto.- Chloe se sonroja un poco y después frunce el ceño.

-Ya pues, ya entendí. Nathaniel, ¿quieres bailar?

-¿Qué?- ni él creía lo que había escuchado.

-No me hagas repetirlo, vamos, bailarás conmigo.- le tomó la mano y lo llevó adentro, Nathaniel miró la mano de Chloe que le sujetaba fuerte y un fuerte sonrojo cruzó su rostro.

Claude llegó a la fiesta con Juliet, no dejaba de verla encantado, ese vestido azul cielo la hacía ver muy tierna, no tenía mangas pero una tela vaporosa del mismo color adornaba sus brazos hasta los codos y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja de lado haciendo que algunos rizos escaparan a los lados. Tenía un pequeño bolso color beige a un costado, cortesía de Marinette para Breezy

-Wow, se ve genial.- dijo Juliet con una sonrisa y Claude tuvo que retirar su mirada de ella.

-S-Sí. Marinette y los demás hicieron un buen trabajo.- en la música vio a Nino poner una mezcla lenta y las parejas comenzaron a juntarse.- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Lo siento, no sé bailar.- él sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Yo te enseño.- fueron a la pista y puso las manos de ella en sus hombros y después él puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Es la primera vez que bailo.

-Entonces me siento honrado.- ella le sonrió. Mientras en un salón de clases Adrien miró a Marinette y le ofreció su mano.

-¿Bailas my lady?- ella sonrió y toma su mano para poder bailar.

-Claro chaton.- ambos comienzan a bailar con el sonido de la música abajo, Adrien no dejaba de ver aquellos hermosos ojos color cielo que lo habían prendado desde el primer momento y Marinette observó aquellos ojos que aún sin el antifaz tenían ese toque felino que le caracterizaba.

-Marinette. Hemos pasado por mucho, y quiero decirte, que te quiero, no, te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar.- ella se sonrojó.

-Adrien…

-Sé que nos estamos conociendo más, pero quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti Marinette y…

-Yo también, te amo Adrien.- él sonríe ampliamente y con una mano toma el rostro de Marinette.

-My lady…me hace el gato más feliz, quiero, quiero gritar a todo el mundo, ¡gritar que te amo!

-¿Lo harías?

-Justo ahora.- acercó más su rostro a ella y casi pegan sus frentes.- Te amo.

-¿Por qué susurras?

-Porque tú eres mi mundo.- ambos se miran a los ojos de nuevo y borran esa distancia con un tímido y dulce beso, los miraculous brillan levemente pero no lo ven, estaban muy ocupados de disfrutar de su primer beso como pareja.

La música terminó y Claude y Juliet dejaron de moverse, una pieza con más ritmo sonó pero ellos no se separaron de su posición, Juliet le sonrió y Claude igual embelesado por su belleza, de repente ella siente que le empujan por detrás y Claude la sujeta, se dan cuenta que la música había cambiado.

-¿Quieres un ponche?- preguntó Claude y ella asintió.

-Sí, gracias, te espero allá.- dijo señalando unas sillas, ambos se separaron y Lila que había visto la escena entre ambos con amargura sonrió. Juliet se sentó y esperó a que Claude llegara dando vueltas al anillo de su dedo cuando una risita hace que frunza el ceño.

-Oh, veo que viniste.

-Hola Lila.

-Mira, sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, y quiero retractarme, comenzar de cero.

-¿En serio?- Juliet mira a Lila, parecía sincera.

-Por supuesto. Y como prueba de ello te voy a enseñar algo que nadie sabe de la escuela.

-Ah, pero es que Claude…

-No tardamos. Ven.- la tomó del brazo y la llevó al segundo piso, pero no vio que alguien las había visto. Lila llevó a Juliet al tercer piso del colegio y allí ella abrió una puerta.- Mira adentro.- Juliet se asomó pero no vio nada.

-¿Qué debo ver? ¡Ah!- es empujada dentro y se dio cuenta que era el cuarto de limpieza cuando un trapeador le cayó en la cabeza.- ¡Lila! ¡Déjame salir!

-¿Y dejar que una perdedora como tú siga interfiriendo entre Claude y yo? Olvídalo.

-Lila déjame salir. Claude me está esperando. Y yo no te he hecho nada.

-Nos vemos Juliet.

-¡Lila! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Lila!- en ese momento Claude sintió algo extraño, regresó de inmediato sin los vasos de ponche y al no verla la buscó con la mirada.

-¡Juliet!- comenzó a moverse alrededor buscándola cuando una mano se posa en su hombro.- Lila…

-Hola Claude.

-Ah, hola, lo siento pero ahora no puedo hablar.

-¿Buscas a Juliet?

-Sí, ¿la has visto?

-Dijo que se sentía mal, me pidió que te avisara.- Claude le miró fijamente.- Supongo que las fiestas no son lo suyo.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo de inmediato haciendo que Lila le vea sorprendida.- Juliet no se hubiese ido así como así. ¿Dónde está?

-Claude te digo la verdad.

-Y yo digo que no es cierto, la conozco muy bien. ¿Dónde está Lila?- este se mostró molesto al ver la insistencia de Lila.

-¡Claude!- al voltear ve a Nathaniel con Chloe.

-¿Nath?

-Lila, ¿qué le hiciste a Juliet?- preguntó Nathaniel de inmediato y Lila sonrió inocentemente.

-Yo no sé de qué hablas, Juliet se fue.

-Eso no es cierto.- declaró Chloe que cruzó los brazos molesta.- Te vimos llevártela a quién sabe dónde. Así que confiesa mentirosa.- Claude miró furioso a Lila que ahora se sintió intimidada por la mirada del castaño.

-¿Dónde está Lila?

-Claude te juro que no…

-¡¿Pero todavía mientes?!- gritó Chloe y eso llamó la atención de algunos y más los de su clase.- ¡Ya habla mentirosa!

-¡Ya cállate Chloe! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estas aquí si Adrien vino con Marinette!- aquello fue un golpe bajo para Chloe pero cuando se le iba a ir encima Nath le toma del hombro y la pega a él.

-Viene conmigo.- aquella declaración hizo que Chloe se sonrojara. Pero Claude no dejaba de ver a Lila furioso.

-Por última vez Lila, ¿qué le hiciste a Juliet?

-Claude te juro que no sé nada yo…- entonces Mylene es quien habla.

-Yo vi a Juliet y Lila cerca de las escaleras…- Claude la voltea a ver y sin más que decir corre hacia el segundo piso siendo seguido por Lila y algunos de la clase.

Adrien y Marinette estaban sentados en el escritorio del salón, Adrien tenía abrazada a Marinette que disfrutaba de tener su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Marinette, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.- ella levanta su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, verás, hoy…

-¡Juliet!- la voz de Claude hace que ambos se levanten y salgan del salón.

-Claude, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Marinette a su amigo.

-Marinette, ¿has visto a Juliet?

-No, ¿qué pasó?

-Pregúntale a tu amiguita.- dijo Chloe apuntando a Lila.

-¿Lila?

-Yo no sé nada Marinette.- de repente un sonido capta su atención.

-Eso fue en el tercer piso.- dijo Adrien y Claude fue corriendo al tercer piso, Lila se puso pálida y quiso irse pero Chloe le sujetó del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No te vas a escapar. ¡Sabrina! Vigílala bien.- todos subieron al tercer piso.

-¡Juliet! ¡Juliet!

-¡Claude! ¡Aquí!- la puerta del cuarto de limpieza tenía atorado una escoba, él la quita y al abrir la puerta Juliet sonríe y se lanza a sus brazos.- Claude, me alegro que me encontraras.

-Tenemos una Conexión, ¿recuerdas? Si algo te pasa lo sabré.- acaricia su cabeza y luego Claude mira a Lila.- ¿Quieres explicarte?

-Claude, yo…

-Mejor no digas nada Lila, sabía de los rumores pero nunca pensé que de verdad fueras capaz de algo así contra mi ángel.

-P-Pero...- de allí una lluvia de reclamos cayó sobre ella, todos llamándola mentirosa y recalcando lo mala que había sido, pero Marinette se pone frente a Lila.

-Ya basta. Dejen en paz a Lila.

-Marinette pero mira lo que hizo.- le dijo Kim y ella mira a Lila.

-Sí, lo estoy viendo, pero no es justo que todos ustedes se pongan en contra de Lila, un error lo comete cualquiera, pero eso no le hace blanco a reclamos. Ven Lila.- toma a Lila de la mano y se la lleva, Adrien suspiró y sonrió de ver cómo Marinette defendió a Lila. Afuera de la escuela Marinette soltó a Lila y la miró seria.- Lila…

-Marinette, gracias por defenderme, te juro que no sé qué mosca les pico.- Marinette suspira, la había defendido y ahora le mentía.

-Lila, eres mi amiga, te considero una gran amiga, pero sabemos la verdad aquí. Lo que hiciste no fue un juego, si Juliet se queja con algún maestro te pueden expulsar por unas semanas Lila. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Marinette, sabes que me gusta Claude, pero esa perdedora tuvo que llegar para quitármelo.

-Lila, no digas cosas como quitártelo, Claude y tú nunca fueron novios.

-Pero pudimos serlo Marinette, todo es culpa de Juliet.- Marinette toma las manos de Lila.

-Lila ya basta, no puedes culpar a Juliet por algo que no pasó entre ustedes dos. No sigas mintiendo Lila, no ganas nada con eso. Eres una chica inteligente, atlética y bonita, no necesitas mentir para llamar la atención o inventar cosas conmigo, soy tu amiga.- Lila pareció reflexionar lo que Marinette decía.- Ahora ven, necesitas disculparte con Juliet, ella seguro te perdona.- Lila frunció el ceño y soltó las manos de Marinette con brusquedad.

-¡Eres igual que ellos!

-Lila…

-Estás a favor de Juliet y no me crees, qué gran amiga eres Marinette.- le dijo con toda la amargura que pudo.- No me apoyas con Claude pero yo sí con Adrien aunque sea un loco admirador de Ladybug, pues te aviso, te romperá el corazón porque está loco por ella no por ti.

-Lila basta, entiendo que estás enojada…

-¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada! Y ya fue suficiente.- se dio la vuelta.- No me vuelvas a hablar Marinette, yo no necesito de tu amista o de tu compasión.- se marchó de allí y Marinette intenta pararla pero no puede.

-¡Lila! ¡Lila espera!- al ver que se fue suspira y regresa al baile, apenas entró es jalada por Adrien tras unas cortinas de la decoración.

-Adrien ¿qué pasa?

-Marinette, debo irme ya.

-¿Qué? Pero es muy pronto.

-Lo sé princesa, pero este gato debe irse antes de que vengan por él. Digamos que salí sin permiso.

-Adrien ¿por qué hiciste eso?- Adrien sonríe y acaricia su mejilla.

-Porque este felino quería estar con su dueña.- ella se sonroja y Adrien le da un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Espera Adrien, ¿qué ibas a decirme hace un momento?- él le dedico una última sonrisa.

-Te lo contaré mañana. Nos vemos my princess.- se fue dejando a una Marinette sonrojada, al salir de allí ya no había rastro de Adrien, se acercó a Nino y lo saludó.

-Hola Nino, ¿dónde está Alya? No la he visto.

-Ah, dijo que tenía que escribir algo en su blog y que venía para acá. Debe ser algo muy importante, te apuesto a que está escribiendo algo sobre la identidad de Ladybug.- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y Marinette ríe.

-Tal vez, ya la conoces.

Alya estaba lista para el baile con aquel vestido negro de tirantes, tecleó las últimas palabras de su computador y miró lo que había escrito.

 ** _Hola a todos los seguidores de este blog, ustedes saben que descubrir la identidad de Ladybug era el sueño de muchos y el mío principalmente, pero en los últimos días he descubierto más de lo que quisiera saber, no tanto sobre Ladybug, pero sí algo muy importante. Recuerdo a los súper héroes de los comics, ellos siempre tenían que esconder sus identidades para que ningún ser querido resultase lastimado, y sabemos lo que pasa cuando se sabe, el caos total. Es por eso que después de reflexionarlo he decidido cerrar este espacio acerca de su identidad y reemplazarlo a futuro con más noticias de los héroes de Paris. Ahora creo que exponer la identidad de Ladybug puede perjudicarle en vez de ayudar, pero eso no significa que deje de investigar, seguiré adelante por averiguar más de Ladybug._**

 ** _Aunque la verdad ya sé quién es Ladybug, nada más que mi mejor amiga y compañera Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a la que apenas vea le empezaré a sacar toda la información que pueda. La conozco bien y creo saber sus motivos para ocultarme su secreto, pero eso la hace aún más fabulosa y genial de lo que es, estoy enojada, pero nada que una docena de croissants no pueda curar. Estoy feliz que ella sea Ladybug y estoy feliz de que la ciudad la tenga a ella como heroína, la chica más dulce, amable y valiente de todo Paris._**

 ** _Me despido por el momento pero habrá más noticias a la brevedad posible. Hasta pronto._**

Alya suspiró y borró la parte que hablaba de Marinette y lo publicó en su blog con una sonrisa.

-Bien, tengo un baile al que asistir y a una Ladybug a la que hay que poner nerviosa con mis indirectas.

Lila caminó con lágrimas en los ojos, aún podía escuchar los reclamos de todos y eso la hizo sentarse en una banca del parque.

-Esto no es justo, todos me odian, yo no hice nada. Todo es su culpa.- en ese momento una mariposa oscura aparece cerca de ella, el akuma entra en el collar de la joven que escucha la voz de Hawk Moth.

-Volpina, ¿quieres regresar y vengarte de quienes te han perjudicado? Yo te puedo ayudar, pero a cambio hay algo que debes hacer.- ella sonríe y la miasma oscura la cubre por completo mostrando a Volpina.

-Dime lo que debo hacer.

Chat Noir suspiró viendo la ciudad desde la Torre Eiffel, tenía su mochila en hombro.

-¿A dónde iré? Podría quedarme con Nino un rato pero sería un problema como Chat Noir, creo que mejor voy con Claude, no tendría tantos problemas con él.

-Oh, ¿el minino está vagabundeando?- Chat toma su bastón y al voltear ve a Volpina.

-Lila.- este extiende el bastón.

-La última vez que nos vimos no quedamos en buenos términos.

-La última vez eras un akuma, como ahora.- él la atacó y Volpina le esquivó, pero Chat Noir extiende su bastón y golpea el estómago de Lila pero era una ilusión. Escucha su irritante risa y la ve correr por los techos.- Ah, no, no te escaparás Volpina.- corrió por la ciudad intentando darle alcance, era muy rápida, y sin darse cuenta llegaron encima de su casa, ¿acaso pensaba de nuevo "raptar" a Adrien? La vio entrar en una ventana al estudio y él entró.- Debo llamar a Ladybug y a los demás.- de repente en donde reposaba uno de los maniquíes se mueve hacia atrás y después desaparece dejando ver un pasaje, dudo un momento pero al escuchar la risa de Lila entró sin dudar. Llegó hacia una oscura habitación, de no ser por su visión de gato de seguro se hubiese tropezado con algo. Pero fue enorme su sorpresa al ver alrededor suyo montones de mariposas blancas.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Sorpresa.- escucha la voz de Lila encima suyo, la golpeo con su bastón pero era una ilusión y la verdadera Lila cayó después sujetándolo de la cabeza y haciendo que perdiera su bastón.- Te tengo. El gato está en la bolsa.

-Tú…- el bastón giró en el suelo hasta que un pie detiene el movimiento, la gran ventana se abre dejando que la luz de la luna entrara y las mariposas se movieran inquietas alrededor de ellos, Chat Noir abrió bien los ojos al ver a quién tenía delante.- Hawk Moth.

-Bienvenido seas Chat Noir.

-Esto fue una trampa y yo como idiota caí en ella.- sintió como Lila clavó su rodilla en su espalda.

-Déjalo.- Lila dudó un momento pero soltó a Chat Noir que ahora estaba frente a Hawk Moth.

-Bien, ¿quieres pelear como los hombres al fin?

-No quiero pelear, quiero hacer un trato contigo Chat Noir.

-¿Un trato? Estás loco.

-Te conviene demasiado.

-No me importa, yo nunca me aliaría a un tipo tan retorcido como tú.

-¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu padre? ¿Adrien?- Chat abre los ojos y Hawk Moth pasó su mano por su rostro deshaciendo la máscara, allí, frente a él, su enemigo, su padre.

-No…no es cierto. Esto es otra ilusión.- Hawk Moth se acercó a su hijo que de inmediato se tensó y para sorpresa suya puso su mano en su hombro.

-No soy una ilusión, y tenemos que hablar.

En ese momento Marinette tuvo un mal presentimiento, llevó su mano a su pecho como si adivinara a qué se debía.

-¿Adrien?

…..

 **Y….estoy molida, este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, ufff, bueno me disculpo de ante mano por no haber podido publicarlo antes, debió haber estado hace tres días pero digamos que me indispuse por cuestiones de salud, ¡achoo! Sorry. Como sea el próximo capítulo verán la forma humana de Tikki! Gracias a todos por leerme, agradezco mucho por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, que por alguna razón se multiplicaron, wow. En fin… gracias a todos, un abrazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**

 **Respuestas:**

NelmUnicorn – Gracias por tu review y gracias porque te gustara la confesión, me la pensé mucho y en serio quise darle un toque diferente. Espero que te guste lo que se viene. Y suerte en la Uni, sé que debe ser difícil. Oh y gracias también porque te gusten los personajes, en serio TwT

1397L – Bueno al menos Adrien y Marinette ya lo dijeron, faltan los otros dos. Y qué bueno que te guste lo de la Conexión, al principio no estaba planeado pero luego me vino como rayo y me dije…wow! ¿Por qué no? Y sobre lo de la pijamada me hubiese costado sacarle el jugo necesario, aunque pensaba en torturar un poco a las heroínas. XD Como sea gracias. Eres so sweet.

Forever MK NH – Sorry por no actualizar rápido. XD

Alejandra Darcy, Sissy Agreste, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Marinette1234 –Gracias por sus reviews y me alegro mucho que sigan y les guste la historia, en serio, espero que les siga gustando a futuro. Ya estando en la recta final XD

GwenMcbain – Un review tuyo se agradece y que bueno que te alegre el día.

Mab – Ok, en primera no te apures por los reviews, no pasa nada XD y en segunda agradezco tu review, es de los más graciosos que he leído, me encanta que te gusten los kwamis y todos te mandan saludos… ¡Saluden!

Kwamis: Gracias por los regalos.

Plagg: Pero un queso de más no está mal.

No, así está bien. Y gracias por tu consejo, al final todo fluye. Y por cierto…*susurra* ya verás un momento Sain x Breezy, espera y verás.

Yelinette-ladybug216 – Todos esperamos la segunda temporada, hasta mayo hay que aguantar TwT…

GabyHobbitiana – Pues…

Plagg: Tikki…

Tikki: *abraza a Plagg* ¡No!

Sain y Breezy: /¡Que no somos pareja!/

Han hablado.

– Saludos enormes a Chile! Y por favor no se desvele, sino podría perjudicar su trabajo, pero entiendo, yo igual me enganche cuando aprendía francés. Espero que siga disfrutando la historia. XD

Usma – Pues…cuando dejas review te da opción de favoritos y actualizo cada semana.

ZarcortFan25 – Holis, lo siento Marisse pero Sain no podrá pelear contigo, lo tengo prohibido, nada de violencia. Y ahora falto Channel, O.o. Como sea saludos y ya quiero leer tu historia. Sonrais Log out.

Mikan2005 – Caray todos estamos abarrotados de tantos regalos, jaja, estaán todos felices, y gracias que bueno que te guste la historia y pues Sain y Breezy, por favor no lo digan es voz alta, es que no lo admiten. X3


	24. Caída

**Hola a todos, agradezco mucho su apoyo en esta historia que pronto llegará a su fin, he estado ocupada pero ni loca lo abandono, ninguno de mis escritos. Y bueno quisiera dar un aviso. Terminando esta historia haré otra pero de un Universo Alterno, UA, AU… ¿cómo se escribe? En fin, y como a muchos les ha gustado mis OC´s y me piden más cosas con ellos estarán incluidos también. En fin. Vamos a lo que sigue. Todos demos un aplauso a Thomas Astruc, el genio tras esta serie y recuerden, que para octubre los mini web episodios de Miraculous Ladybug! Un aplauso! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 24

Caída.

Marinette salió del baile preocupada, tenía una sensación incómoda que no le dejaba en paz. Pero una cosa venía a su mente, Adrien.

-Voy a llamarlo, necesito saber que está bien.

-¿Marinette?- Alya hace que Marinette levante la vista y mire a su amiga que lucía un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes.

-Alya, te ves estupenda, ¿por qué tardaste?

-Lo siento, tuve que hacer algunas cosas en el blog.

-Ah, entiendo.

-Por cierto Marinette, ¿sabías que Ladybug cambió hoy de peinado?

-¿Eh? Ah, ¿en serio?

-Sí, se veía bien con el cabello suelto.

-Ah, q-qué bueno.- dijo intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Y Adrien?

-Adrien tuvo que irse pronto, pero la pasamos bien.

-Es una lástima, bueno, ya le verás, pero ven, vamos a divertirnos.

-Yo…te alcanzó después Alya, necesito hacer algo primero. Nino te está esperando.

-Cierto, nos vemos adentro.- Marinette la despidió con la mano y marcó al teléfono de Adrien, sonó varias veces hasta que la envió al buzón de voz y colgó.

-Tikki, siento que algo no está bien.- Tikki se asomó del bolso.

-Tranquila Marinette, intenta llamarlo de nuevo.- Marinette volvió a marcar, el tono de marcado sonó varias veces pero antes de volver a mandarla al buzón contestan.

-¿Hola?- al escuchar la voz de Adrien se siente un poco más tranquila.

-Adrien, hola.- sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo.- Siento llamarte, pe-pero como te fuiste tan rápido me preocupé.

-Oh, lo siento Marinette. Perdona que te preocupara princesa.- había algo en su tono de voz, se escuchaba apagado.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

-No mucho, me hace falta mi gatito.

-Lo siento, te compensaré.- Marinette sonrió y aunque sabía que no le veía ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, sólo quería escuchar que estas bien.

-No te preocupes por mí y diviértete. Buenas noches princesa.

-Buenas noches chaton.- cuelga y mira el cielo de Paris, Tikki nota que Marinette estaba preocupada aun.

-¿Marinette?

-No pasa nada Tikki, él está bien.- le sonrió a la kwami pero susurró para ella misma después.- Pero no sé por qué tengo esta sensación extraña.

Chat Noir había respondido la llamada por su bastón, estaba hincado y mirando al suelo, no podía ver a quien era su padre.

-Adrien…- Chat Noir apretó los dientes y después los puños.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó sin mirarle.- Todo este tiempo, todo lo que has hecho para obtener los miraculous ¿ha sido para traer de vuelta a mamá?

-Sí.- Hawk Moth se arrodilló para estar casi a su altura.- Todo lo que he hecho es para que volvamos a traerla de vuelta y volvamos a como éramos antes Adrien, una familia.- Chat Noir frunce el ceño.

-No… esto está mal.

-¿Recuerdas que tu madre siempre intentaba hacer que cenáramos juntos? Incluso hacía un picnic en mi oficina si me quedaba a trabajar. Que tal en las vacaciones, ella buscaba hacernos reír por todos los medios posibles.- Chat Noir puso sus manos en sus oídos no queriendo escuchar nada.- Yo recuerdo que cuando estabas dormido ella iba a verte, y siempre supe que ustedes salían a comer cualquier cosa que se pusiera frente a ustedes a escondidas de mí.

-No quiero escuchar más…no más.- suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Adrien mírame.- Chat Noir no supo si aquello fue una orden o una súplica pero al hacerlo su padre no tenía esa expresión tan dura en su rostro.- Para que volvamos a ser una familia, necesito de tu ayuda.- puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.- Con tu ayuda podemos regresar a lo que era nuestra antigua vida.- tragó duro mirando a su padre, las manos le temblaban y sintió que la mano de su progenitor aferró un poco más su hombro.- ¿Es que no quieres ver a tu madre de nuevo?- Chat sintió que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, y mientras una voz en su cabeza le decía que aquello era mala idea otra le gritaba que quería que su familia volviese a ser como antes.

-Solo usarás ese poder para traer a mamá de vuelta, eso es todo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sólo para traer a tu madre con nosotros.- se mordió el labio y dejó caer sus manos al suelo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

El baile avanzó sin contra tiempos, Claude hablaba con Juliet en el segundo piso viendo desde arriba a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo que la quieres perdonar?- dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-Sí. El lunes voy a hablar con ella.

-Juliet, deberías acusarla con la maestra.

-Claude, no deberías enojarte.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Estoy furioso!- apretó los puños.- Lila te hizo creer que quería ser tu amiga, te encierra y me quiere hacer creer que te fuiste. ¿Cómo no estar enojado? ¿Por qué tú no estás enojada?

-Porque creo que la entiendo un poco.

-Imposible.

-Déjame continuar.- ella toma aire.- Ella entró antes que nosotros a la escuela, el cambiar de entorno no es fácil para nadie, no saber qué hacer, qué decir, tal vez la razón por la que Lila comenzó a ser así fue porque tenía miedo de que nadie la aceptara por cómo es.- Claude suaviza su expresión y Juliet se recarga en el barandal poniendo sus brazos para recargar su cabeza.- Y… a ella le gustas, creo que…

-Eso no lo puedes justificar.- le interrumpió y vio que ella se enderezaba para verle.- Aunque yo le guste tanto como ella dice esa no es razón para querer perjudicarte de esa forma.

-Claude…- de repente ella se sonroja ya que Claude había tomado su mano.

-Si te hubiese hecho algo, nunca se lo perdonaría.- apretó su mano, ella sonrojada desvía la vista y sus dedos se entrelazan con los de él.

-M-Mejor olvidemos lo que pasó. ¿Quieres bajar?

-Nah, por el momento me gustaría estar así contigo.- ella se sonroja más pero no dice nada, no quería separar su mano de la de él y un pequeño brillo aparece en ambos miraculous, pero ninguno lo nota a excepción de dos kwamis que miraron la escena desde las vigas de la escuela.

-Aww, ¿no te parece romántico?- dijo Breezy encantada.

-Es obvio que son el uno para el otro. Son un equipo tan fuerte como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-¿En serio?- Breezy le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.- Hablo de romance y tú de fuerza grupal.

-Es lo mismo, ellos se complementan y en batalla…

-No quiero oírte, acabas de matar el romance.

-Exagerada.

-Aburrido.

-Histérica.

-Adicto a las papás.

-Fea.- ella le miró furiosa.

-¡Pues si estoy fea entonces vete con tu amada Tikki! ¡Zorro de pacotilla!- ella le dio la espalda y Sain suspira, la música de abajo había cambiado nuevamente y él sonríe. Breezy de espaldas nota un brillo tras de ella, de repente un par de manos la atrapan y ve a Sain en su forma humana.

-¿En verdad crees que lo decía en serio?- la acuna con una mano.- Me gusta estar contigo abejita, y en esta forma eres en verdad adorable, dan ganas de comerte.- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, Breezy se pone tan roja como Tikki y cae en la mano de Sain desmayada. El zorro se ríe de su compañera y vuelve a la normalidad sujetando a Breezy y acostándola en la viga.- Jeje, aunque hay veces que no coincidimos en el tiempo, me alegro siempre cuando nos vemos.- la miró y seguía desmayada.- Y qué bueno que no me escuchaste.- miró a ambos portadores y sonríe.- Bien hecho chico.

Chat Noir miró a Hawk Moth, Volpina estaba unos pasos detrás de él, Chat suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Antes de poder hacer algo, necesito saber, ¿sabes las identidades de tus compañeros?

-Padre, esto no es necesario, ellos entenderán, estoy seguro que si hablo con ellos…

-¿Y si no qué?- le interrumpió.- ¿Estás seguro que simplemente no intervendrán? ¿Lo puedes asegurar?- Chat se quedó callado un momento antes de responder.

-No…

-Entonces no hay otra forma, así que dime Adrien, ¿sabes sus identidades?

-Sí…

-Perfecto, comencemos con Queen Bee, ¿qué sabes de ella?

-Se llama Juliet Decrois, va a mi clase.

-¡¿Juliet?! ¿Esa perdedora es Queen Bee?- Lila apretó su flauta con fuerza pero Hawk Moth la ignora. Adrien prosigue.

-No habla mucho, pero es muy amable e inteligente. Como Queen Bee puede disparar con su cerbatana proyectiles, algunos son como pegamento y otros explotan en polen. Es buena en ataque a distancia, pero no en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, su poder es el Honey Drop y puede encerrar a una persona u objeto o también expandirla y que funcione como un rebotador.- suspira y Hawk Moth sonríe.

-¿Y Vulpine?

-Él es Claude Le Blanc, también va a mi clase.

-¡¿Qué?!- Volpina le miró asombrada y luego sonríe.- Oh, así que Claude es el zorrito, ya sabía yo que teníamos muchas cosas en común.- se ríe y aquella risa hizo que Adrien frunciera el ceño.

-Ignórala, prosigue.

-Es…un buen amigo, impulsivo y astuto. Vulpine tiene la habilidad del Ilusoire Fire, con ella puede crear ilusiones, no sabemos aún de qué magnitud, pero solo puede usar esa habilidad una vez. Tiene su escudo que puede agrandar o encoger para su comodidad o defensa, lo puede lanzar para atacar como si fuera un bumerang, siempre regresa a él, también tiene esos brazaletes que le permiten cortar o clavarlos para aferrarse a alguna superficie. A diferencia de Bee él es muy bueno en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en ataques a distancia no es bueno.

-Se te olvidó decir que al parecer ambos tienen algo gatito.- dijo Volpina y Chat volteó a verla fulminándola con la mirada.

-Así que tienen algo, interesante.- a las palabras de Hawk Moth, Volpina frunce el ceño.

-Mi zorrito solo está confundido, tarde o temprano verá que yo soy su destino.

-Silencio.- le calló Hawk Moth y miró a su hijo.

-¿Y Ladybug? ¿Sabes quién es?- el aire se atoró en la garganta de Adrien y apretó los dientes.

-Sí, pero yo puedo quitarle su miraculous sin problemas.

-¿Es así?

-Sí.

-¿No piensas decirme quién es?- Chat Noir vio a Volpina y Hawk Moth entendió.- Volpina, sal de aquí.

-¡Hmph! Cómo quiera.- ella salió del cuarto y Hawk Moth miró a Chat Noir.

-¿Estás seguro que no tendrás problemas en quitarle su miraculous?

-Sí, seguro. Por eso por favor, no quiero que Volpina o tú interfieran.

-Muy bien. Pero dime quién es.- el labio inferior de Chat Noir tembló, tuvo que morderlo para detener el movimiento y agachó la cabeza, incluso sus orejas se agacharon.

-Marinette…

-Ah, tu compañera, la misma que te acaba de hablar. Bien, dejaré que hagas tú el trabajo, no le pasará nada, te doy mi palabra.- Chat Noir comenzó a llorar, y con su brazo intentó secar sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto…

-Una última cosa Adrien. ¿Dónde está mi libro?- Chat no levantó la vista, tomó aire y respondió.

-Con el guardián…

Ese sábado, Marinette intentó dibujar algo en su habitación, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, miró su teléfono y había mensajes de ella y Adrien.

 **-"Hola, buenos días chaton, ¿dormiste bien?"**

 **-"No mucho bichito"**

 **-"¿Tuviste problemas con tu padre?"**

 **-"Tranquila, ni cuenta se dio que me fui. ¿Te veo después?"**

 **-"Claro. Nos vemos luego. Te quiero"**

 **-"Yo también te quiero"**. **-** Marinette suspiró pesadamente y Tikki le miró atenta.

-Marinette, ¿qué pasa?

-No lo sé Tikki, tengo una sensación en el pecho que no me deja en paz, y todo en lo que pienso es en Adrien. Pero me dice que está bien, no entiendo entonces qué es esto en el pecho.

-Mmmm, no te preocupes Marinette, mira, aquí dice que te verá después, cuando venga aquí y veas que está bien te sentirás tranquila.

-Tienes razón. Intentaré calmarme.- ambas sonríen y luego la madre de Marinette la llama desde abajo

-¡Marinette! ¿Puedes bajar?

-Voy mamá.- al bajar a la panadería sonríe a su madre que parece algo preocupada.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, verás, algunos pedidos se nos juntaron y necesitamos que nos ayudes hoy con algunas entregas, no están lejos.

-Claro mamá, déjalo en mis manos.

-Gracias. ¡Oh! Y hay un pedido para más tarde, es de tu amiga Alya, y pidió que fueras tú quien se lo entregara.

-¿Alya? Muy bien, aunque no entiendo qué tendrá en manos.

-Gracias Marinette, eres un amor.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y Marinette tomó los primeros pedidos para salir a hacerlos.

En la residencia Decrois había mucho movimiento ese día.

-En serio no era necesario que me ayudaras.- le dijo Juliet al verlo cargar una caja.

-Pero quiero ayudar, y así pasó más tiempo contigo.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa zorruna que le hizo sonrojar. Claude ayudaba a Juliet a ordenar unas cajas, tirarían las cosas que no sirvieran y las otras las guardarían o venderían.- Y tienes un montón de cosas interesantes.- dijo al ver un extraño collar africano, una gaita y después un casco de motociclista. La abuela de Juliet se rió al ver lo que tenía en manos y les dejó un chocolate frío con un plato de galletas de mantequilla.

-Ese casco era de mi esposo, se cayó tantas veces de la motocicleta que me extraña que no esté abollado.

-Gracias señora, y disculpe las molestias.- dijo Claude tomando una de las galletas.

-Oh no, al contrario, me alegra que nos visites y ayudes jovencito.

-El placer es mío.

-Bien, los dejo, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme.- cuando Claude regresó la vista a las cajas, la abuela de Juliet sonrió a su nieta y le guiño el ojo haciendo que Juliet se sonrojara más captando el mensaje. Claude deja una caja aun lado y ve un álbum dentro.

-¿Y esto?

-Oh, lo estuvimos buscando todo este tiempo.- abrió el álbum, en las fotografías se veía a un joven de cabello negro lacio y ojos grises con una chica de cabello color miel algo rizado y ojos azules, en una de las fotos el chico parecía tomarse una foto rápida con la pelimiel que parecía despertar de una siesta improvisada en un escritorio lleno de papeles, otra aparecen en un picnic y otra estaban en un concierto. Claude de inmediato notó el parecido.

-¿Son tus padres?

-Sí.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa recordando cada historia de cada fotografía.- Mis padres era toda una pareja dispareja, mamá era una física del CERN y mi padre era todo un bohemio que trabajaba en una revista de viajes. Se conocieron un día cuando mamá se le descompuso su auto y casi se asusta cuando vio a un motociclista detenerse a ayudarla. Después empezó a llover y se refugiaron dentro del auto. Papá después buscó excusas para hablar con mamá, en su primera cita la raptó en su moto para llevarla a tomar un café.- aquello hizo reír a Claude.

-Wow, tu familia es genial.

-Sí.- se veía feliz y Claude miró de nuevo aquellas fotografías.

-¿Tu padre viajaba en moto? Qué envidia.- dijo viendo la gran motocicleta negra en la fotografía.

-Oh sí, mi abuelo era igual. Papá me decía que cuando fuera mayor me llevaría a algunos viajes con él pero…- suspiró pero su sonrisa no se borró.- Creo que haré esos viajes sola.

-Juliet…- quiso decirle algo pero no sabía qué.- Estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso de ti.- Juliet le mira y después regresa su mirada a las fotos.

-Gracias. Incluso tenemos la motocicleta detrás.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó impresionado.- ¿Dónde?

-Está bajo la lona que está en el jardín, mi abuela la trajo tiempo después de mudarnos, como mi hermano está casado y no le gustan mucho los viajes pasó a ser mía.

-Espera, ¿sabes montarla?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Mi abuela me enseñó a los trece, no es tan difícil.- dijo como si nada siguiendo moviendo cajas y Claude se sonrojó, aquel aspecto de ella le pareció…excitante y le hizo perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Tierra llamando a Claude, Tierra llamando a Claude, aquí zorro uno.- Sain intentó hacer reaccionar a su portador y suspira.- Houston, lo hemos perdido.

\- Wow… aquí está.- en sus manos tenía una chaqueta con gorro de color azul, se veía un poco vieja, ella se quita su chaqueta haciendo que Breezy saliera de ésta.

-¿Qué es eso? Se ve viejo.

-La chaqueta de viaje de papá, era de la suerte.- empieza a ponerse la chaqueta, era más grande que su chaqueta café, comenzó a tararear y mira las mangas.- Se pueden doblar.- dobló las mangas que ahora le quedaban por debajo de los codos.- Es tan grande…- se puso la capucha y rió a lo bajo al ver que le tapaba parte de la visión.- Wow, es genial. Claude cómo… ¿Claude?- lo tocó y él al fin reaccionó, al ver a Juliet su sonrojo aumentó al verla en aquella chaqueta grande y con esa capucha tapando parte de sus ojos, se veía adorable.- ¿Pasa al…?- no puede formular la pregunta, Claude la había tomado de su rostro y para su sorpresa le besó la frente haciendo atrás la capucha.- C-Claude…

-T-Te vez bien…yo voy…voy a sacar esta caja que hemos sacado de basura, con permiso.- tomó una caja del suelo y salió, Juliet se sonrojó y mientras Sain se reía Breezy miró a su portadora.

-Creo que sí es de la suerte.- Juliet tomó la capucha y se la puso intentando tapar su cara, aunque se veía una clara sonrisa en sus labios. De repente el ladrido de su perro la saca de su ensoñación.

-Wilson, ¿dónde estás perezoso?- se quitó la chaqueta y se volvió a poner la suya, buscó a su perro.- Wilson, ¿ya te cansaste de estar afuera dormilón?- de repente escucha algo afuera, al salir del otro lado de la calle vio a su perro caminar campante.- ¡Wilson!- lo llamó pero el perro dio vuelta a la esquina.

-¿Juliet?- Claude había regresado de tirar la basura y ella le sonrió.

-Lo siento, Wilson se salió, ¿le dices a mi abuela que ya vuelvo?- tomó rápido la correa y Breezy se escondió en la chaqueta.

-Claro, yo le aviso, ¿segura no necesitas ayuda?- ella le sonríe y da unos pasos fuera de su casa.

-No, es muy dócil. Ya vuelvo.- le dedica una última sonrisa y va detrás de su perro, dio la vuelta y lo busco con la mirada, pero no lo veía.- ¡Wilson!- corrió un par de cuadras cuando lo vio dar vuelta a otra calle.- ¡Wilson! ¡Ven aquí pequeño!- Breezy se asoma.

-¿Pequeño? ¿Va en serio?

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo.- corrió y le pareció verlo entrar por un callejón. Al entrar a este tuvo que pegarse casi a la pared para evitar los botes de basura y después salir al otro extremo.- ¿Dónde está?- entonces lo vio entrar a una construcción.- ¡Wilson!- al entrar vio que no había nadie, solo vigas de aceros de lo que iba a ser un edificio de varios pisos, maquinaria y una caseta, comenzó a silbar y comenzó a sentirse ansiosa.- Wilson, perrito, vamos chico si sales te daré de cenar las sobras de pollo.- una sombra pasa muy rápido encima suyo, al ver hacia arriba no ve nada, pero se pone a la defensiva de inmediato.- ¿Quién está allí?- una risa que bien conocía la hizo voltear y vio a una chica con un traje parecido al de su compañero.

-Hola Juliet. ¿Sorprendida de verme?

-¿Lila?

-Ahora soy Volpina y fuiste muy ingenua al venir aquí Juliet, o debo decir Queen Bee. Una simple ilusión y viniste directo a mi trampa, ¿y tú eres la inteligente?

-Breezy.- la kwami salió de la chaqueta poniéndose igual a la defensiva.

-Debimos haberlo visto, tu perro hubiera dejado un rastro de baba.- Volpina mira a Breezy y se ríe de ella.

-Lindo kwami, es una lástima que te lo vaya a quitar.

-Se vale soñar. ¡Breezy, Transfórmame!- cuando la transformación terminó ella tomó su cerbatana.- No quisiera pelear contigo Lila pero es obvio que no tengo opción.

-Oh, tan amable como siempre.- Bee de inmediato comenzó a disparar sus proyectiles, Volpina los esquivó y pasó por una viga, Bee disparó pero Volpina le esquiva y toca su flauta, salta y Bee nota que parte de la estructura se le viene encima, ella lo esquiva pero Volpina de inmediato le golpea y la hace salir de la estructura, Bee salta encima para ver mejor donde atacar pero el sonido de la flauta capta su atención y ve que hay múltiples Volpinas encima suya.

-Sorpresa.- un fuerte golpe la hace caer y se agarra de una viga quedando colgada desde lo alto. Volpina cae en la misma viga y empieza a caminar hacia ella.- Lo sabía, eres patética, no importa si tienes un miraculous, sigues siendo la misma perdedora.

-¿Eso lo dice quién es un akuma?- Lila frunció el ceño.

-Yo, soy mejor heroína que todos y Paris lo sabrá después de que me deshaga de ustedes.- se detiene y se agacha para tomar el miraculous.- Perdiste.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu defecto Lila? Siempre te dejas ir por las apariencias.- Bee toma impulso hacia arriba haciendo retroceder a Volpina, de inmediato dispara un proyectil al suelo haciendo que quede pegado su pie y reciba un fuerte golpe que la lanza al otro lado. Toca su flauta y la estructura vuelve a caer pero esta vez Bee no cae en la trampa y dispara un proyectil de polen que Volpina apenas esquiva.- Tu poder son las ilusiones, ya no me vas a engañar Volpina.- disparó proyectiles de polen arriba haciendo que el lugar estuviese por completo cubierto, Volpina comenzó a estornudar y tallarse los ojos, cuando los abrió no vio a Bee hasta que miró hacia arriba y la abeja la golpeo con una patada haciéndola caer, abre los ojos para sujetarse de algo pero ve que Bee se deja caer, ésta dispara otros proyectiles creando una banda elástica abajo donde cae Volpina y rebota hacia donde Bee en el aire ya le esperaba con un buen golpe que la hizo caer en el suelo al fin separándola de su flauta.- ¡Honey Drop! ¡Encierra!- al ver a su rival encerrada sonríe.- Perdiste.

-¡Bee!- al voltear la abeja sonríe al ver a su felino compañero.

-Chat, hola.

-¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero no vas a creer a quién tenemos aquí.

-Lila…

-Sí, voy a llamar a Ladybug, este akuma necesita purificarse.

-Ya la llamé cuando vi el alboroto, no tardará en llegar.

-Oh, me alegro.- dijo dejando la cerbatana en su cintura. Sonrió a Chat Noir sin saber que él sentía un hueco en el estómago.

-Y… ¿no se puede escapar?

-No, no puede. Me fue difícil pero lo logré.- sonrió a Chat que estaba serio junto a ella.- ¿Chat?- se acercó a él.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba Bee, bien hecho.- ella sonríe y se da la vuelta sin notar que Chat había hecho de las suyas en ese momento.

-Ladybug ya debería estar aquí, ¿hace cuánto le llamaste?…- el sonido de su miraculous le hizo entender que debía apurarse su compañera, mas escucha un ruido atrás, como si rompieran un globo pero más fuerte, al voltear ve a Chat Noir con su bastón en mano y a Volpina levantándose.- ¿Chat Noir?

-Lo siento Bee…- ella le miró con grandes ojos y notó unas cuantas mariposas negras encima de ellos, su mano fue a tomar su cerbatana pero no estaba, al ver la otra mano de Chat Noir ve que él la tenía.

-Chat Noir… ¿por qué?- dijo en un hilo de voz, no podía creerlo y fue entonces que él la atacó, ella le esquivó, saltó, pero sintió que la tomó del tobillo y la bajó con fuerza haciendo que cayera de espaldas, ella dio una vuelta zafándose de su agarre, le empujó y siente el bastón de su compañero en el estómago haciéndola subir, Bee se quita pero al voltear ve a Volpina que la golpea y la hace bajar y caer hasta el segundo piso del complejo. Cuando abre los ojos los vuelve a cerrar y se queja porque Volpina y le quita la peineta con fuerza haciendo que la liga se rompiera y su cabello se soltara. Breezy salió quitándose la transformación.

-Lo tenemos.- rió Volpina y Breezy miró furiosa a la zorra.

-¡Esta vez si te la buscaste!- se lanzó contra Volpina pero las mariposas negras la rodean y una mariposa recoge la peineta.

-¡BREEZY!- gritó Juliet intentando levantarse pero Volpina la hace retroceder con un zarpazo, Juliet se da cuenta que su chaqueta está rota del frente y parte de la manga.

-¡JULIET! ¡AAAAAH!

-¡NO!

-Oh, qué pena. ¿Era tu amiga?- Juliet le mira con todo el odio que puede y quiere lanzársele encima pero es abrazada por detrás por Chat Noir.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Traidor! ¡Creía que éramos amigos!

-Juliet…lo siento mucho.- con su bastón bajaron y la encierra en la caseta de vigilancia no sin antes quitarle su teléfono.- Tranquila, alguien vendrá a sacarte de aquí.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto Chat?- el felino no dice nada y le da la espalda.

-Vamos Volpina, hay que ir al museo.- Chat se va primero y Volpina se ríe.

-Ahora sigue MI novio, estoy segura que se dará cuenta que tú no vales nada apenas me vea, se olvidará de ti por completo.

-Claude…- susurró asustada.

-Adiós Juliet, diviértete.- cuando se va Juliet golpea la puerta pero se da cuenta que no iba a ceder, con lágrimas en los ojos se apoya en la puerta.

En ese momento Claude sintió algo y dejó la caja que tenía en manos a un lado.

-Juliet…- en ese momento la abuela de Juliet sale de la cocina y mira al chico que parecía haberse congelado.

-¿Joven? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Juliet?

-Ah, ella dijo que su perro se salió y fue por él.

-¿Qué se salió Wilson? Se debió haber confundido, Wilson ha estado dormido en el sol toda la mañana en el patio trasero.- aquello hizo que él reaccionara.

-Ah, entonces voy a buscarla, disculpe señora.- salió a toda prisa de la casa para después entrar en un callejón.- Sain, necesito transformarme.

-Chico, te vez pálido, ¿estás bien?

-No lo sé, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Yo también lo sentí. Adelante entonces.

-Sain, Transfórmame.- salió de ese callejón y subió a los techos de Paris, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Juliet pero no la veía.- ¿Dónde estás ángel?

-¡Vulpine!- la voz de su compañero hace que ese presentimiento empeore.

-Chat, necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo sé, es Lila, se ha transformado en un akuma y ha raptado a Juliet.

-¡¿Qué?! Cuando le ponga las manos encima…

-Ven, sé dónde está.- Chat Noir comienza a correr y Vulpine le sigue.

-¿Dónde está Ladybug?

-Ella se reunirá con nosotros pronto. Por el momento debemos aguantar sin ella.- el zorro asintió y llegaron hasta el museo de Louvre. No había nadie alrededor.- Parece que Volpina ahuyentó a todo mundo.

-¿Volpina? ¿No es la misma que confundieron con mi miraculous? ¿Era Lila?

-Sí, pero con nosotros no tiene ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-¿Dónde crees que tenga a Juliet?

-Me doy una idea, pero debemos separarnos para cubrir más.

-Entendido.- ambos asienten y se separan, Vulpine miraba por las esquinas antes de adentrarse por los pasillos, no había nadie y ese silencio le comenzó a incomodar. Entonces la ve, Juliet estaba recostada en una banca, parecía dormida.- Juliet.- Entro a esa sala y se agachó para verla.- ¿Estás bien mi ángel?- Juliet se despierta y sonríe levemente.

-Vulpine…

-Ven, te sacaré de aquí.- toma su mano cuando entonces siente que ella lo jala y lo besa, él al principio se sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponder el beso, pero había algo extraño, un olor a perfume, y sus labios, se sentían extraños, se separa de ella y la mira fijamente, sus ojos, parecían un tono más oscuro y retrocede.- Tú no eres Juliet.- la falsa Juliet sonríe y se cruza de piernas.

-Nada mal Vulpine.- un humo naranja la rodea y se muestra Volpina.- Pero apuesto que beso mejor que ella.- el zorro con asco se limpia la boca con el brazo y se pone en pose de ataque.

-¿Dónde la tienes?- Volpina frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso no te gusto mi beso?

-Te seré sincero, fue muy incómodo, por eso y más supe que no eras Juliet.- la castaña se veía molesta.

-Vulpine, no quiero pelear contigo, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Ambos somos lo mismo, somos héroes, tenemos tantas cosas en común no sólo en nuestra forma civil sino también como héroes. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme? ¡Olvídate de esa perdedora!

-Me das pena Lila, y no eres una heroína y tampoco tenemos cosas en común como dices, ya deja de creerte tus mentiras.- ella se levanta y aprieta su flauta.

-¡Yo te quiero!

-¡Pues yo no! Y si alguna vez pensé que podríamos ser amigos ¡olvídalo! Nunca estaré con alguien como tú.- aquellas palabras lastimaron a Volpina y la hicieron enfurecer. Ella le atacó directamente y él se cubrió los golpes, Lila retrocedió y aparecieron varias copias de ella que fueron contra él pero el zorro lanzó su escudo y golpeo a todas las ilusiones quedando solo una.- Sé bien que puedes crear ilusiones, a mí no me engañas.- fue contra ella pero al golpearla se dio cuenta que era una ilusión, Volpina había cambiado lugares con una ilusión suya sin que se diera cuenta. Vulpine mira que estaba por salir de la sala, lanza su escudo de nuevo, iba a golpear a Volpina pero algo hace chocar su escudo y este cae regresa a él al igual que el bastón de Chat Noir.

-¡Sal de ahí!- le ordenó a Volpina que salió y cuando Vulpine corrió Chat activó las rejas de seguridad de la sala, no había escape. Vulpine se agarró de los barrotes y miró a su compañero felino.

-¡Chat Noir!

-Lo siento Vulpine, pero necesito que me des tu miraculous.

-¡Eres un traidor! ¿Te alías con el enemigo? Nunca lo creí de ti.- Chat parece no inmutarse con sus palabras, cerca de Chat Noir y Volpina había algunas mariposas oscuras.

Juliet estaba con la cerradura de la puerta, había encontrado una libreta y le había quitado la espiral.

-No te atores…por favor…- en ese momento lo sintió, hizo girar la perilla y la puerta se abrió.- ¡SÍ!- de inmediato salió corriendo.- Museo ¿eh? Ya sé dónde están…

Marinette suspiró, regresó a la panadería cansada de hacer las entregas pero sonrió a sus padres.

-Ya entregué el último pedido.

-Gracias Marinette.- le dijo su madre que atendía a una clienta.- Tu último pedido es el de tu amiga Alya.- Marinette tomó la bolsa de croissants.

-Aunque no sé por qué pidió que fuera yo debe de querer decirme o mostrarme algo muy importante. Nos vemos.

-No tardes mucho.

-Procuraré no hacerlo.- salió de la panadería y suspira.

-¿Qué tendrá Alya entre manos?

Vulpine intenta mover los barrotes pero no puede, Chat Noir suspira.

-Estás atrapado. Yo tuve que usar mi Cataclysm cuando quedé atrapado allí. Entrega tu miraculous y te diré dónde está Juliet.- Vulpine gruñe a lo bajo, se separa de los barrotes y con los brazales empieza a golpearlos, empieza a sacar chispas por los fuertes golpes que daba de un lado a otro.

-Eso es imposible.- se burló Volpina.- Aunque lo intentes no podrás salir. Ríndete.- pero Vulpine la ignora, sigue pasando los brazaletes por los barrotes y entonces Chat nota que en verdad los estaba cortando de a poco.

-¡Volpina aléjate!- Vulpine salta hacia atrás, lanza su escudo y este choca contra los barrotes haciendo un extraño sonido, cuando el escudo vuelve a él salta anteponiendo el escudo y sale por aquel espacio que logró cortar.

-¡Se te acabaron las nueve vidas Chat Noir!- nunca había visto a su compañero tan furioso, éste no dudo en atacarle, ambos eran muy parejos en pelea pero si algo debía admitir Chat Noir era que su compañero era más ágil que él, por eso él no necesitaba del uso de un arma como ellos para moverse por toda la ciudad. Suben hasta el segundo piso del museo donde Chat lanza su bastón que se divide, Vulpine lo esquiva y golpea a Chat Noir que retrocede dolido del golpe.- Me vas a decir dónde está o te arrancaré la cola.

-Chicos…- la voz de Volpina sonó con un tono burlón y la ven en el techo con Juliet amarrada y con una cinta en la boca.- ¿Se olvidan de algo?- el zorro iba a saltar hacia ella pero siente el bastón de Chat Noir en un costado y cae al suelo. Volpina va al piso más alto del museo y Chat Noir la sigue. Vulpine se levanta y no tarda en dar con ellos en la azotea, pero Volpina tenía a Juliet sujeta justo a la orilla de la azotea. Al querer acercarse la zorra sonríe y mueve a Juliet que tenía los pies casi fuera de la orilla.

-No te muevas zorrito, un movimiento en falso y veremos si tu "ángel" tiene alas.

-Volpina ya basta.- le reprendió Chat Noir pero ella no le hizo caso.- Vulpine, danos tu miraculous y todo acabará.- Vulpine vio entre Chat Noir y Volpina que amenazaba con tirar a Juliet.- No tienes opción.- el zorro apretó los dientes y en un gruñido miró a Chat Noir.

-Esto nunca te lo perdonaré. Sain…Transformación fuera.- la transformación desaparece y Sain aparece a lado de su portador que baja la mirada.- Lo siento…

-No te preocupes chico.- Claude levanta la vista y ve a Sain sonriéndole.- No te sientas mal, lo hiciste bien.- Claude vuelve a bajar la vista y empieza a quitarse su miraculous de la muñeca, cuando lo hace lo extiende y una mariposa negra lo toma, enseguida varias mariposas rodean a Sain.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltenme!

-¡SAIN!

-No te preocupes, no le harán nada.- le dijo Chat Noir y Claude le mira con un gran resentimiento.

-El gato resulto ser una rata…- Chat suspira y baja la mirada.

-Volpina, vámonos.

-Entréguenme a Juliet primero.- la zorra sonríe y mira a Claude.

-Sabes, me rompiste el corazón, ahora voy a romper el ¡tuyo!- suelta a Juliet y Claude no duda en correr a la orilla.

-¡JULIET!

-¡Claude!- Chat Noir intenta detenerlo pero éste se lanza a la orilla intentando atrapar a la chica, Claude se sostiene de la orilla de una de las columnas no importándole si se golpeó con esta pero su mano no logra atraparla.

-¡JULIEEET!- de repente siente dos brazos envolverle y jalarlo hacia atrás antes de que perdiese el equilibrio cayendo ambos de sentón.- ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡Claude!- la voz de Juliet hace que se deje de mover. Se voltea y ve a Juliet con el rostro enrojecido por tanto correr y el cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor.

-¿Juliet?- toma su rostro, retira los cabellos y ve esos hermosos ojos grises tan claros.

-E-Esa…no era yo…- Juliet apenas pudo hablar ya que le costaba recuperar el aliento, entonces ve que los ojos de Claude tienen lágrimas y la abraza con fuerza.

-Creí perderte…- ella le abrazó de vuelta enterrando su cabeza en su hombro por un momento hasta que fija su vista alrededor y tanto Chat Noir como Volpina habían desaparecido.

-Claude, debemos salir de aquí, hay que avisar a Marinette.

-¿Marinette? Oh rayos, ¡vamos!- ambos se levantan y Claude no puede evitar un gesto de dolor y se toma la muñeca. –Rayos me golpee con la columna cuando me lancé, ¡agh! Duele…- Juliet toma de su chaqueta un pedazo rasgado y lo arranca para ponérselo rápido a Claude, lo sujeta con fuerza para que no la mueva tanto.

-Hay que avisarle rápido. ¿Tienes tu teléfono?

-No, lo dejé en tu casa. ¿Y tú?

-Me lo quito Chat Noir. Habrá que correr.

-¿Crees poder?

-Si yo no puedo tú sí, así que vamos.- ambos bajan de la azotea con rapidez, Marinette era su última esperanza, solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Chat Noir vio molesto a Volpina mientras corrían por los techos de las casas.

-No debiste hacer eso.- se detuvo y Volpina rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, conseguimos su miraculous, eso es lo que importa.

-Pero te saliste del plan original. ¿Y ese beso?- Volpina lanza un bufido y mira al rubio con fastidio.

-Bueno pero al final lo conseguimos y punto, no sé por qué te molestas.

-Casi se cae del museo MI amigo.- la castaña se ríe de él.

-Wow, pues que buen amigo eres Chat Noir, ellos estarán encantados contigo.- Chat Noir aprieta los puños ante la risa de Volpina.

-Regresa con mi padre, yo puedo con Ladybug.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo cuentas pendientes con ella.

-Regresa ahora Volpina.- ordenó Chat Noir.

-¡No! ¡Me vengaré de Ladybug ahora! ¡Y…!- la mariposa morada aparece en su rostro y siente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

-Haz lo que te dice mi hijo, ahora.- la voz de Hawk Moth sonó dura y molesta, la mariposa desaparece y ella ve con odio a Chat Noir.

-Está bien, pero si fallas yo iré en tu lugar.- Volpina se marcha y Chat Noir suspira, corre hacia un callejón cerca de la panadería y su transformación desaparece, de inmediato nota la mirada de Plagg llena de reproche.

-No me mires así Plagg, sabes porque lo hago.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo creer que en verdad vayas a hacer esto.

-Plagg, esta es mi única oportunidad de que todo vuelva como antes con mi familia por favor.

-¿Y cómo serán las cosas con Marinette y tus amigos después?- Adrien baja la mirada y su mano va a su cabeza revolviendo un poco su cabello.

-No lo sé, estoy seguro que si les explico todo ellos entenderán.

-¡Entonces estás haciendo las cosas al revés!

-¡PLAGG!- el pequeño kwami retrocedió un poco cuando le gritó.- Por…por favor, no digas nada más.- Plagg suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Está bien Adrien, pero no te dirigiré la palabra hasta que te des cuenta de tu error.- dicho aquello se escondió en su chaqueta y Adrien suspiró, se sentía mal, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Cuando entró en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng despedían al último cliente y la señora Sabine se alegró de ver a Adrien.

-Adrien, bienvenido, ¿cómo estás?

-Buenas tardes, estoy bien gracias.

-¿Vienes a ver a Marinette?

-Sí, ¿está en casa?

-Oh lo siento, pero fue a entregar un encargo, pero no creo que tarde demasiado.

-Ah…ya veo.- el señor Dupain aparece limpiándose las manos con un delantal y sonríe al igual que su esposa al ver al rubio.

-Adrien, qué agradable sorpresa, lo siento pero Marinette no está. Pero mientras esperas, ¿no quieres comer algo?

-Eh, no. Esta vez no, lo siento, no tengo hambre.

-Oh entiendo… ¿y no me quieres echar una mano?

-Claro, en qué le puedo ayudar.- el gran hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro y le pasó un delantal.

-Vamos a que primero te laves bien y te voy a enseñar a hacer algunas cosas.

-¿En serio?- Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, olvidando de momento la razón por la que estaba allí.

Marinette llegó a casa de Alya y tocó la puerta, Alya no tarda en abrir la puerta saludando a su amiga.

-Hola Marinette, te vez exhausta.

-Sí, he tenido un día ajetreado.

-Me lo imagino, pero pasa, ya te pago.- Marinette entró a la casa de Alya y ésta va a la sala dejando a Marinette en la entrada.- ¿Y qué has hecho toda la mañana?

-He hecho pedidos toda la mañana, me siento cansada.

-Oh, entiendo, creo que hasta yo estaría cansada también si tuviera que ir a la escuela, ser representante de la clase, estar con los amigos, pelear contra akumas, ayudar a atender la panadería y por supuesto ser la fan número uno de Adrien, o perdón, ya son novios.- Marinette suspira.

-Exactamente, todo eso y las patrullas, mis diseños y…- Marinette ahoga un grito agudo tapándose la boca y ve que Alya parece ser que no se ha movido. Marinette retrocede para ir a la puerta.- ¡Digo! ¡Sí! Son tantas cosas, y tú también debes estar ocupada, yo estoy muerta, cielos mira la hora, debo irme…- cuando se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta siente que Alya la abraza por detrás de la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas… Ladybug?

-A-Alya, pe-pero ¿qué dices?

-Ya no me puedes engañar. Lo sé. Y me debes muchas explicaciones amiga y no te irás de aquí.- Marinette sintió miedo, mucho miedo, chilló ante la gran sonrisa de Alya.

El maestro Fu se encontraba acomodando unas pequeñas botellas en un cajón, alguien toca a su puerta pero no voltea a ver quién es.

-Pase. Está abierto.- la puerta se abre y se cierra tras la espalda del visitante.- ¿En qué desea que le ayude?

-Vine por algo que es mío.- el maestro al voltear ve a Gabriel Agreste con aquel porte serio y frío que se le caracterizaba.

-Ah, ya veo. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que se confunde.

-¿Eso cree… guardián?- el maestro puso sus manos tras de su espalda, Wayzz iba a salir de su escondite cuando ve que su maestro le hace una seña con la mano de que no se moviera.

-¿Guardián? Creo que se está confundiendo, guardián, guardián, oh, ya… no, no sé quién es.

-Deje de hacerse el tonto, Adrien ya me ha dicho todo, ¿o usted prefiere llamarlo Chat Noir?- la sonrisa del maestro decae un poco.

-Ya veo. Nooroo, ¿estás bien?- el pequeño kwami sale del bolsillo del diseñador algo tímido.

-S-Sí, lo siento mucho guardián, todo es mi culpa.

-Nada de eso, no es tu culpa Nooroo.- le sonríe al pequeño kwami y luego mira serio a Gabriel.- Como no hay necesidad de fingir debo pedirle que desista de lo que está haciendo.

-Vine por mi libro y no me voy a ir sin él.

-¿Por qué lo quiere? ¿No ve el daño que provoca por su ambición?

-Lo que yo quiero no es de su incumbencia, y si debo pasar por todo Paris por conseguirlo lo haré.

-Piense en su hijo.

-Lo hago, esto también lo hago por él. Lo dejé mucho tiempo jugar al héroe pero se acabó. Después de esto ambos estaremos bien.- el maestro negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no le voy a dejar. Puedo ver que la oscuridad que usted tiene va a terminar por destruirlo.

-No me importan sus cuentos. Deme el libro.

-Lo siento pero no, tendrá que pasar sobre mí.- Gabriel Agreste alzó un poco la barbilla y luego frunció el ceño.

-Como quiera. Nooroo, Transfórmame.- el pequeño kwami no pudo protestar y fue absorbido por el miraculous, Hawk Moth apareció y cientos de mariposas rodearon el lugar.

Marinette suspiró por quinta vez en esa hora mientras Tikki estaba en la mesa de centro comiendo una galleta que Alya amablemente le había dado.

-Muy bien, entonces esta pequeña se llama Tikki, es una kwami, hay varios como ella que los transforman a todos en héroes.

-Exacto.

-Y los aretes son lo que te dejan convertirte en Ladybug.

-Sí.- Alya le miró con grandes ojos.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Esto es…esto es…

-Alya, perdóname por ocultarte el secreto, pero si sabías estarías en peligro y no quería eso. Te aprecio demasiado, por favor no me odies.

-¿Odiarte? Marinette, estoy feliz. Saber que mi amiga es la súper heroína que salva Paris de todos los peligros ¡es la bomba!

-Entonces ¿no estás enojada?

-¿Enojada? Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero…puedo dejarlo pasar si me das croissants gratis por lo que queda del año.- toma a su amiga de los hombros.- Marinette, el solo saber que alguien como tú es quien nos protege me hace llenarme de orgullo, tienes un corazón de oro y estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias Alya.- ambas se abrazan haciendo que Marinette sintiera un gran alivio y Tikki sonríe al ver la escena. Cuando se separan Alya mira a Tikki y se agacha un poco.

-Y… ¿puedo hacerle una entrevista a esta pequeña y bonita kwami?- Marinette mira el reloj y suspira.

-Será para otro día, debo volver a casa.

-Oh vamos Marinette. ¿Una entrevista rápida? Por favor.

-Nos vemos Alya.- Alya sonríe y se cruza de brazos cuando la ve irse.

-Bueno, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para preguntar lo que quiera.

En la panadería Adrien estaba amasando la masa con el señor Dupain que cantaba y tarareaba una canción.

-Lo haces muy bien Adrien, tienes buena mano.

-Gracias señor.

-Muy bien, veamos ahora cómo va lo del horno. Ponte los guantes.- Adrien obedeció y al abrir el horno sacó con cuidado una bandeja con croissants, el olor del pan le hizo sonreír y dejó la bandeja en la mesa.- Muy bien…mmmm.- miró con detenimiento cada uno de los croissant y al final sonríe dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Excelente. ¿Es la primera vez que horneas? Debo decirte que eres muy bueno.

-Gracias señor, pero usted hizo gran parte.

-Oh no, pude haberte dicho como hacerlo pero una buena mano y el corazón son lo que hacen un buen pan. ¿Quieres llevarte algunos?

-¿En serio? Me encantaría.- el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta llega hasta la cocina y la señora Sabine se asoma por la puerta.

-Adrien cariño, Marinette acaba de llegar.

-Ah, gracias…- al salir de allí dejó el delantal a un lado y sintió el peso en su consciencia al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Marinette.

-Ho-Hola Adrien.

-Hola Marinette.- ella al notar la mirada de ambos padres suspira.

-Ven, vamos arriba a hablar.- lo toma de la mano y van a su habitación y de allí a la azotea.- No vas a creer el día que he tenido.

-Sí…también yo…

-Adrien, ¿estás bien?- él desvió la mirada de ella y cerró los ojos.- Adrien…

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- de inmediato se transformó en Chat Noir y toma la mano de Marinette.- Marinette, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te conocí, no sólo como Ladybug sino también como Marinette, y quiero decirte que haces a este gato negro el más afortunado de todos.

-Adrien, ¿por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No princesa, déjame hablar.- las manos de Chat se movieron al rostro de Marinette y Tikki se asomó un poco por la bolsa.- Marinette, te amo. Sólo quiero que entiendas eso.- pegó su frente con la suya y cerró los ojos, ella al verlo así cierra también los ojos y sonríe.

-Yo también te amo chaton.

-Marinette…lo siento.- antes de abrir los ojos Chat Noir se había alejado un par de pasos de ella y Tikki sale de su bolso mirando lo que había hecho Chat Noir. Al abrir su mano tenía los pendientes de Ladybug.

-¿Chat?

-Lo siento Marinette, pero son necesarios.- una mariposa negra aparece y toma los pendientes.

-¡Mis pendientes!- intenta atrapar a la mariposa pero no puede y Chat Noir da un salto hacia el barandal dándole la espalda.- Adrien, ¿qué has hecho?

-Lo siento Marinette, juro que cuando todo termine te explicaré.

-Pero… ¿estás con Hawk Moth? ¿Cómo? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Hawk Moth no es como creíamos, él sólo va a usar el poder de los miraculous para cumplir un deseo y después todo terminará.

-Pero la oscuridad que nos habló el maestro…

-No hay tal cosa, lo he visto.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien como Hawk Moth? Él ha transformado a muchas personas, a personas que conocemos, te está mintiendo Chat.

-¡No lo hace!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Porque quiere lo mismo que yo!- le gritó y ella le miró con la mano en el pecho.- Queremos lo mismo, queremos que ella vuelva.

-¿Quién?- pregunta intentando acercarse a Chat Noir.

-Mi madre…- le dijo para voltear a verla.- Ambos queremos que mi madre vuelva, así volveré a tener la familia que tuve.- aquella revelación fue como un balde de agua fría para Marinette que se quedó clavada en su sitio.

-A-Adrien, eso quiere decir que…tu padre es…

-Sí. Mi padre es Hawk Moth.- ella retrocedió un paso sintiendo que el aire le había abandonado.- Marinette, lo siento tanto, pero cuando todo termine, cuando cumpla el deseo todo volverá a ser como antes.- se bajó del barandal para tocarla pero ella le miró con grandes ojos no saliendo aún del shock, al ver eso Chat Noir cerró su mano antes de tocar su rostro y saltó de nuevo al barandal. De repente varias mariposas comienzan a rodear a Tikki que empieza a gritar.

-¡Marinette! ¡Auxilio!- Marinette reacciona y al ver eso intenta ayudar a Tikki pero no alcanza la altura en la que se elevan las mariposas.

-¡Tikki!

-¡MARINETTE!

-¡TIKKI!- voltea a ver a Chat Noir. Y él le da la espalda.

-Tranquila, no le pasará nada. Lo prometo.

-Por favor Adrien…no hagas esto.

-Ya es demasiado tarde…lo siento.- se va junto con las mariposas que se llevan a Tikki.

-¡Chat! ¡Tikki!- bajó de inmediato corriendo y abriendo la puerta de la panadería de golpe, casi tirando a una persona, los padres de Marinette vieron confundidos la escena pero a ella no le importó, y tampoco vio que la persona que casi tira era Claude. Corrió por el parque viendo a Chat Noir por los tejados, no lo dejaría irse y menos con Tikki, cuando entonces al ver al frente se detiene al ver a Volpina frente a ella.

-Hola Marinette, o mejor dicho, Ladybug.- dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo.

-Lila…

-¿Recuerdas este parque Marinette? Aquí me dijiste frente a Adrien que yo era una mentirosa, pero la realidad era que tú eras la mentirosa, no yo.- apretó con fuerza su flauta y luego sonrió.- Pero vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.- el grito de Marinette hace que Chat Noir se detenga y ve a Volpina con alguien en brazos.

-No puede ser.- de inmediato regresó por sus pasos, mientras Tikki al ver aquello, la pequeña se concentró y una energía roja hace que las mariposas la suelten y ella vuele en dirección hacia su portadora.

Marinette cayó en una de las vigas de la Torre Eiffel y se sujetó con fuerza quedando arrodillada y mirando al vació.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- Marinette miró a Volpina que estaba sonriendo de verla tan nerviosa.

-Lila…

-No soy Lila, soy Volpina, una verdadera súper heroína, pero estabas tan celosa de mí que me hiciste quedar mal frente a Adrien.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido en el parque pero…

-¡Y eso no es todo! Te has hecho pasar por mi amiga todo este tiempo, ocultando tu verdadero rostro, tú y todos los demás se han burlado de mí todo el tiempo, son unos mentirosos. ¡Los verdaderos mentirosos!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que sí. Y ahora me encargaré de que todo el mundo se entere de la clase de mentirosos que son y yo, Volpina, seré la única y verdadera heroína en Paris.

-Lila, sabes que no es posible, tienes un akuma y…

-¡Ya cállate! Ahora te enseñaré que soy una verdadera heroína, mejor de lo que tú eres.- avanzó hacia ella pero Chat Noir queda entre ambas tomando su bastón.

-No te atrevas a tocarla Volpina.

-Oh, el gatito viene a rescatarte. ¿No deberías estar ya con Hawk Moth?

-Nos escuchaste, ¿no es verdad? Saber la identidad de Ladybug e intentar dañarle.

-¡Ella me daño primero!

-¡No es cierto! Deja de lado tus mentiras.

-¡No! Ella pagará por haberme perjudicado. ¡Ella y todos!- fue contra Chat Noir que de inmediato cubrió su golpe con la flauta con su bastón, empuja a Volpina y mira a Marinette.

-No te muevas princesa.

-¿Acaso tengo otro lugar dónde moverme?

-Cierto, mi culpa, ¡ah!- retrocede ante un ataque de Volpina y toma a Marinette para subirla y dejarla en el mirador de la torre.- Quédate aquí.- Chat dejó a Marinette y él fue a pelear contra Lila que se había ocultado entre la estructura.

-Deberías rendirte Chat Noir.- él se pone a la defensiva y mira alrededor, sus orejas de gato se mueven un poco intentando captar algún sonido.- Aunque la salves de mí, ella te odiará después.

-No me importa si me odia después pero no la voy a dejar en manos de alguien como tú.- la risa de Volpina hace que voltee hacia otro lado. De repente ve a Volpina ir contra él, la golpea pero al ver que es una ilusión hace girar su bastón golpeando a la verdadera que venía detrás de la ilusión.- No caigo en el mismo truco dos veces.- ella sonríe.

-Tal vez, pero tengo más trucos bajo la manga.- se levanta de un rápido movimiento y con sus piernas casi hace tropezar a Chat Noir que se sujeta de la viga antes de caer, cuando salta para volver a estar contra Volpina ve que hay docenas de ella alrededor, se agacha cuando una le ataca, y empieza con su bastón a atacar las que se acercan, al final divide su bastón y lo lanza habiendo que todas las Volpinas desaparezcan.

-¿Dónde está?- el grito de Marinette hace que vaya rápido al mirador y ve a Lila sujetando a Marinette de la camiseta muy cerca de la orilla.- ¡No lo hagas!

-Admítelo Marinnette, tenías celos de mí desde que me viste, porque yo soy una verdadera heroína, no como tú, Ladybug.- Chat Noir iba a ir contra Volpina cuando entonces la mariposa morada aparece en su rostro haciéndola sentir un fuerte dolor.

-¡Déjala Volpina! ¡No me te atrevas a desobedecer!- le ordenó Hawk Moth, pero ante el dolor que siente suelta a Marinette.

-¡MARINETTE!- Chat Noir corrió y saltó de inmediato al barandal para lanzarse por Marinette, pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando alguien más salta frente a él y cae con Marinette en brazos. Una chica de cabello rojo y corto, tenía un corte recto por detrás y un flequillo también recto pero éste era de color negro, su vestido era parecido a un hanbok o vestido coreano de color rojo pero con la falda por encima de las rodillas, había detalles florales en el vestido apenas perceptibles y la falta tenía toques negros en la orilla, una tela rodeaba su cintura formando atrás de su espalda un moño, sus zapatillas eran chinas de color negro y unas cintas rojas cruzadas amarradas en sus brazos como si fueran guantes largos. Dejó a Marinette en el suelo y le sonrió.

-¿Quién…?- Marinette vio a la chica y sus ojos se abrieron más.- ¿Tikki?

-Sí Marinette, soy yo.- dijo con una voz dulce antes de brillar y regresar a su forma normal exhausta, cae en las manos de Marinette que empieza a llorar.

-Tikki lo siento…

-Marinette…no llores. No pasa nada.

-Pero los pendientes…

-Los pendientes no te hacen ser Ladybug, tú eres Ladybug con o sin mí.

-Tikki…- de repente las mariposas negras rodean a Marinette que no suelta a Tikki.- ¡No! No se la llevarán.- las mariposas se posan en sus manos y las abren a la fuerza hasta abrirlas por completo y llevarse a Tikki.

-Marinette…

-¡Tikki! ¡NOOOOO!- ve cómo se la llevan y luego mira a Chat Noir que tomó del brazo a Volpina para que no volviese a escapar, ambos se miraron, llenos de dolor y tristeza hasta que Chat Noir se marchó.

Cuando Marinette regresó a su casa se encontró a Claude y Juliet esperándola, los dos la abrazaron al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Los tres fueron con el maestro, pero apenas tocar la puerta ésta se movió y el maestro apenas se estaba poniendo de pie en medio de la arruinada habitación. Los tres se sentaron mientras el maestro curaba al castaño y poniéndole una pomada y luego un vendaje. El silencio era demasiado incómodo para todos y al final Claude lanza un bufido.

-Nos ganaron, ¿verdad?- Juliet pone su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-No puedo creer lo que pasó.

-Agreste…él tuvo la culpa de todo. Sí no nos hubiera traicionado ese gato…

-Basta.- le pidió Marinette que tenía la mirada en el suelo.- Ya no podemos hacer nada, tienen los miraculous, no podemos transformarnos.- sus compañeros bajaron la mirada y maestro suspiró.

-Siempre hay esperanza. Sólo hay que saber buscarla.- el maestro se levanta.- Iré a traerles algo de té.- se marcha y se escucha un suspiro de parte de Juliet.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo entiendo.- Marinette es quien contesta.

-Lo hizo porque Hawk Moth es su padre.- todos la miran sorprendidos.- Y su deseo es traer de regreso a su madre.

-No lo puedo creer.- Claude desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza.

-Su madre desapareció hace mucho tiempo, él sólo quiere tener una familia de nuevo.- Juliet baja la mirada.

-Pobre…aunque me duele que no haya confiado en nosotros. Si nos hubiera dicho yo no hubiese intervenido. Sé lo difícil que es crecer sin un padre o una madre a tu lado.

-Yo…yo tampoco.- dijo Claude que miró a Juliet.- Me siento afortunado de tener a mis padres, pero si me faltara uno…- Marinette desvía la mirada hacia un lado de la habitación donde había un espejo.

-Me hubiese gustado entender lo que sentía. Pude haberlo ayudado.- en eso siente la mano de Juliet en su hombro y al verla ella le sonríe.

-No te sientas mal Marinette, Adrien confía en ti.

-Es verdad.- le dijo Claude poniendo su otra mano en el hombro también con una sonrisa.- El Agreste tiene una suerte el tenerte. Y él lo sabe.- Marinette sonríe con ellos.

-El tenernos. A sus amigos.- los tres sonrieron y rieron un poco. El maestro al regresar deja el té en la mesa y los mira.

-Pero aunque ambos quieran el mismo deseo, su padre está en peligro.- todos le miran borrando sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Marinette temiendo lo peor.

-Lo vi. La oscuridad es muy fuerte, apenas sepa con el libro activar el máximo poder esa oscuridad tomará control de él y se olvidará de su objetivo. Todo el mal se esparcirá por todos lados.

-Maestro, ¿hay alguna forma de detenerlo?

-Tú dímelo. Has sido Ladybug por un largo tiempo, dime, ¿has aprendido algo en todo este tiempo?

-No le entiendo.- miró a sus compañeros que no supieron tampoco qué decir, ella miró alrededor y entonces vio de nuevo el espejo, su propio reflejo y recordó las palabras de Tikki.

 _-Los pendientes no te hacen ser Ladybug, tú eres Ladybug con o sin mí._

Marinette tocó su reflejo y se vio durante un rato, al final apretó el puño y miró a todos con una determinación renovada.

-No importa si tenemos o no los miraculous, somos nosotros, siempre hemos sido nosotros tras el antifaz, con o sin los miraculous rescataremos a Adrien y a su padre.

-Marinette, ¿estás loca?- le dijo Claude haciendo hacia atrás su cabello.- ¿Cómo le haremos para derrotar a Hawk Moth, Volpina y Chat Noir?

-Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, tu astucia, la inteligencia de Juliet, la sabiduría del maestro y nuestra determinación combinada. Todo eso será suficiente para poder derrotarles.

-Necesitaremos más ayuda.- dijo Juliet y Marinette asintió.

-La tendremos, y ya sé quién puede ayudarnos.- Claude suspira fuerte.

-Esto suena de locos…y cuenten conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna y se levanta, Juliet también se levanta y con una sonrisa y confianza renovada.

-Todos juntos podremos hacerlo. Estoy segura.- Marinette extiende sus puños y cada uno chocó su puño con el de ella. El maestro sonríe a los tres portadores, orgulloso.

-Ustedes tres lo lograrán, puedo sentirlo, pero yo no podré acompañarles en ésta aventura, estoy lastimado y no puedo seguirles, pero, alguien más les suministrará la sabiduría y una manita extra que necesitan.- Wayzz sale de su escondite y todos sonríen.

-¡Wayzz!- Marinette lo acuna entre sus manos y el kwami mira a su maestro.

-Ayúdalos por favor Wayzz, ellos te necesitan.

-Lo haré maestro. No lo decepcionaré.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y el maestro miró a cada uno.

-Ustedes son los escogidos, y ahora su compañero los necesita. Sálvenlo y salven su ciudad, héroes de Paris.- todos asienten y hacen una reverencia antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.- Confío en ustedes jóvenes portadores, y toda la ciudad está también de su parte.

Todos corrieron, con un ideal en común, una determinación renovada y una esperanza en sus corazones para salvar a su compañero y todo lo que aman. Porque al caer, había que levantarse.

…

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y debo celebrar! No puedo creer que a más de cien personas les guste mi historia yo…yo…creo que voy a llorar! TwT Estamos a dos, DOS capítulos de terminar esto, habrá acción, y de la buena, pero qué creen que pasara? Cómo podrán vencer sin sus miraculous? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Y siento mucho cualquier falta de ortografía y por favor nada de tomatazos o golpes piedad. Bien, dejen reviews, me encanta leerlos y me animan mucho. Gracias, un abrazo, un gustazo y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas.**

 **Tsubasa23 –** Nathloe cuando quieras XD Y te aviso que habrá un par de escenas más con ésta pareja.

 **Usma, Alejandra Darcy, Forever MK NH, Guest, Viki Mel, Georgina, Hinatita.16241, Una idea para el título, All, Aeon Darkness –** Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews, hasta el que dijo que estaba interesante, les agradezco que me sigan y en serio de todo corazón gracias por su apoyo. Ahora sí, espero les siga gustando hasta el final. Y Aeon, sorry, ahí si no tengo idea.

 **Massy13** – Hola y gracias, que bueno que te gusten mis OC´s, y sí, antes de escribir me pongo a ver un capítulo y ver comics, son geniales algunos, y si haces me gustaría ver alguno hecho por ti, please. Y sobre Chat Blanc, bueno, es secreto. Puede que sí, puede que no.

 **Mr. ERAGOx** – Holis, pues sobre la Conexión quedó la explicación que le dio el maestro a Ladybug, aunque claro, también combinado con lo que los kwamis entienden por ello de estar unidos siempre. Y perdona por no actualizar antes. Espero te siga gustando lo que queda.

 **MarinetteDeAgreste –** Hola, que bueno que te guste la historia, y pues…bueno, verás. Crear a os dos personajes fue un dilema, ya que los miraculous se los pude haber dado a cualquiera, Nathaniel era mi primera opción como partidario del zorro pero lo descarté, es tan sweet el tomato que en serio estuve tentadísima, pero Necesitaba a alguien más abierto, con más chispa y opté por usar a Claude de los Quantic Kids originales, alguien que no esconde su personalidad y que puede ser sumamente protector con los que ama. Juliet fue más complicado, al principio quise usar a Allegra pero no me gustó el diseño, aun así la use como base al principio, pero con cambios más significativos en su apariencia, al final borré todo y la volví a hacer en mi mente, quise combinar cosas que me gustan y significativas, tal vez una fusión de algún personaje(s) que me gusta y salió ella, su actitud siempre he tenido cuidado, a veces tímida, otras valiente y expresiva, aquí sí me basé más en Nathaniel y por eso ambos se llevan bien. Y en fin…gracias por los besos para esos dos.

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter –** Bueno, mantén la esperanza de que no pase a mayores.

 **Jinzo77 –** Hombre, gracias por tu review, en serio me gusta mucho que te guste la historia y perdona las ligeras faltas de ortografía. Y sí, me apoyo por esa idea, XD Y de Lila, espérate lo peor, todavía no termina.

 **Mep –** Todos tienen sus problemas, eso lo entienden, y ahora a ayudarle.

 **KasuAlecita –** OMG! También amo su art. Y gracias por los regalos. XD

 **ZarcortFan25 –** Entiendo, y no te preocupes, veras esa pelea pronto. Y saludos a Chanel, ánimos. Y Marisse, no seas agresiva, sino tu escritor te pondrá a Plagg, crees poder con todo ese olor a queso que se caarga? Sonrais log out!


	25. El verdadero enemigo

**Hola a todos. Siento mucho la tardanza, la verdad es que este capítulo ha sido de los más difíciles que he escrito, además que… oh mi cielos, saber que…saber que… SABER QUE CHLOE TENDRÁ EL MIRACULOUS DE LA ABEJA ME PUSO LOS PELOS DE PUNTA! DX Oh fue un error 404 en mi cabeza al enterarme y… como sea. Espero les guste este capítulo, tendrá muchas sorpresas, y… ¡¿QUÉ LE VIO EL MAESTRO FU A ESA LOCA?! ¡AAAAAH! Ya estuvo… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 25.

El verdadero enemigo.

No lo esperaban, nadie jamás imaginó que tendrían que enfrentar a su último rival de esa forma, pero con tal de salvar a su compañero, a su padre y a todo Paris, harían lo que fuera por terminar con eso de una vez por todas no importando si tenían poderes o no. Claude tomó cosas de su casa y las metió en una mochila, Juliet terminó por tirar la chaqueta que tenía y tomó la chaqueta que alguna vez fue de su padre, y Marinette al terminar de cerrar la mochila vio el brazalete que Tikki le había dado en su cumpleaños, salió de la panadería donde Claude ya le estaba esperando.

-¿Listo?

-Más que listo.

-¡Marinette!- Claude se voltea sorprendido de ver a Alya con una mochila como ellos y a Nino.

-¿Tienes todo Alya?- preguntó Marinette y Alya le sonríe.

-Chica, me he estado preparando para este momento desde que apareció Ladybug.- Claude mira a ambas confundido.

-Espera, espera, ¿Alya viene con nosotros?- la morena se cruza de brazos pero sonríe.

-Por supuesto, van a necesitar mi ayuda después de todo Claude, ¿o debería apodarte zorrito?- Claude no se la podía creer.

-¿Y Nino qué hace aquí?

-Él venía de camino a verme.- Nino suspiró al ver la simplicidad con que su novia explicaba las cosas.

-Yo sinceramente no entiendo qué pasa. ¿Alguien me puede explicar?- Claude se acerca a Marinette para susurrar a su oído.

-Mari, ¿cuánto le explicaste a Alya?- ella le mira y contesta, pero no susurra.

-En el tiempo que nos preparamos le llamé y dije que Chat Noir estaba en problemas y necesitábamos su computadora para entrar a un sistema de seguridad, también le dije que tú y Juliet eran Vulpine y Queen Bee.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Nino mirando a su amigo.- T-Tú eres Vul-Vul…- Alya suspira y se toma la cabeza.

-Bien Nino, déjame te doy un resumen con detalles extra. Marinette es Ladybug, Claude es Vulpine y Juliet es Queen Bee, el villano Hawk Moth tiene sus miraculous que son con lo que se transforman y ahora deben detenerlo para evitar la posible destrucción de Paris y salvar a Chat Noir. ¿Me falto algo?- Nino se había quedado con la boca abierta sin respirar.

-…N-No, entendí bien.- la morena sonrió a la expresión de su novio y Marinette sonríe para después ver alrededor.

-Juliet aún no llega. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- el sonido de una motocicleta hace que todos volteen a la acera y la moto, una Harley Davidson de color negra, se estacionó frente a ellos, el piloto se quita el casco dejando ver a Juliet que se había vuelto a recoger el cabello, tenía una mochila en la espalda y amarrada en la cintura la chaqueta de su padre.- ¿Juliet? Pero, ¿de dónde te sacaste eso?

-Juliet.- Claude le mira sorprendido.- ¿Es la motocicleta de tu padre?

-Si vamos a rescatar a Chat Noir necesitamos artillería pesada, aunque será mejor que lo hagamos rápido o mi abuela le dará un infarto si se entera que la tome sin permiso.- dijo un poco apenada.

-Madre mía, ustedes no bromean en nada.- dijo Alya sorprendida.- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la mansión Agreste.- le contestó Marinette seria.- Vamos a por Chat Noir.

-/¿La mansión Agreste?/- dijeron Alya y Nino a la vez y Claude sonríe.

-Sí, vamos a salvar a nuestro gatito, o mejor dicho a Adrien.

-/ ¡¿Adrien?!/- gritaron al mismo tiempo Alya y Nino, aquello sí no se lo esperaban.

Los kwamis estaban en lo que parecían ser pequeñas jaulas pero hechas por las mariposas de Hawk Moth. Chat Noir retiró su transformación y Plagg fue hacia Tikki que se veía débil por la transformación que había hecho.

-Tikki, galletita, ¿estás bien?- la pequeña kwami abrió sus ojos.

-Plagg… ¿estás bien?

-¿A quién le importa si estoy bien o no? ¡Eres tú la que me preocupa!

-Estoy bien. Solo…débil.- el kwami se volteó a ver a su portador que se había acercado a ver a los cuatro kwamis.

-Adrien, Tikki necesita comer algo, está muy débil.

-Espera ya vuelvo, creo que tengo algo en mi habitación.- Adrien sin decir más salió de aquella oscura habitación mientras vi a su padre de espaldas con el libro que intentaba descifrar. Al salir Volpina se acercó a los kwamis, Plagg siseo al verla poniéndose a la defensiva protegiendo a Tikki pero la chica le sonrió de forma burlona y fue directo a la jaula donde el kwami del zorro estaba dándole la espalda sentado.

-Vaya, eres muy tierno pequeño.- el zorro giró la cabeza y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres copia?

-Vengo a proponerte un trato, si te conviertes en mi kwami te sacaré de aquí, serás libre y juntos podremos ser los héroes que esta ciudad quiere.- se acercó para verlo mejor.- Vamos lindura, ¿qué dices? Yo puedo ser una excelente portadora, la mejor que puedes tener.- Sain frunció más el ceño.

-Ni loco. Tú no sirves para ser una Volpina.- ella entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Los zorros somos buenos engañando a nuestro adversario, pero es nuestra astucia, valor y compañerismo lo que nos caracteriza. Y a ti te falta todo eso y más. Ni para candidata sirves.- Volpina golpeo con su flauta cerca de la jaula mirando furiosa al kwami.

-Pues para que te lo veas Hawk Moth me ha prometido tu miraculous, y cuando lo tenga no vas a tener de otra más que obedecerme, te voy a tener tal y como él tiene a ese kwami de la mariposa.- Sain gruño a lo bajo y entonces Breezy interviene.

-¡Deja en paz a Sain copia barata!- dentro de la jaula se podía apreciar una pequeña fresa a medio comer gracias a Adrien.- Digas lo que digas que serás una heroína no eres más que una mentirosa y falsa en todos los sentidos. Incluso ahora aparentando lo que no eres, si fuera Sain me daría vergüenza siquiera verte.

-¡Ya cállate insecto!- la flauta golpea la jaula de Breezy, la voltea y las mariposas que la conformaban aletean asustando un poco a la kwami.- No me interesa lo que diga la kwami de una perdedora como Juliet, ni siquiera sé cómo alguien tan patética tiene un miraculous.- Breezy no dice nada pero después le mira y sonríe con arrogancia.

-Oh, claro, una perdedora que SOLA supo barrer el piso contigo. Si no fuera por Chat Noir ya ni estarías aquí.- Volpina gruñó e iba a volver a golpear la jaula cuando Hawk Moth la detiene.

-Ya déjalos.

-Pero es que…

-¡Cállate! No me dejas concentrarme. Sal de aquí y déjalos. O me pensaré bien en darte el miraculous del zorro.- la castaña gruñe y se zafa del agarre para salir de ese cuarto, Hawk Moth tomó la jaula y la enderezó dejándola en su lugar para darse la vuelta y seguir con el libro. Sain de inmediato se acerca a los barrotes.

-Breezy, ¿estás bien?

-No me pasó nada. Estoy bien.- tomó la fresa y dio una mordida, luego igual se acercó a los barrotes, el pequeño zorro suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Debiste callarte, eres muy habladora.- la abeja le mira molesta.

-Cállate, te defendí. Y quiero que sepas que ni loca voy a dejarte con esa loca cuando ya tu portador me cae medianamente bien.- Sain se aguanta la risa y estira su manita.

-No importa lo que pase, no te callas.

-Siempre tengo la última palabra.- estiro también su manita y ambos se alcanzaron. Plagg al ver eso mira a Tikki que estaba sentada apoyada en los barrotes hechos de mariposas y él pone su manita en la cabeza de Tikki.

-Plagg…

-¿Sí Tikki?

-Tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- vio a la kwami sonreír.

-Porque creo en Marinette.- Plagg suspiró y bajó las orejas.- Y tú debes creer en Adrien, estoy segura que hará lo correcto.- Plagg no le dijo nada, pero esperaba que fuese así.

Adrien buscó en todas partes, había sido más fácil encontrar alimento para la kwami de la abeja, ya que se sentía culpable porque su compañera había sido la única en usar su habilidad. Recordó que se había guardado unas galletas en la mochila, las tomó y se las guardó en el bolsillo dedl pantalón. Cuando iba de regreso a la oficina de su padre Natalie le detuvo.

-Adrien, hay alguien en la puerta que quiere verte.- él se acercó a ella donde podía ver por la cámara de seguridad y se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos contando a Nino y Alya.

-Adrien, ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nino preocupado por su amigo cuando la voz de Adrien suena por el comunicador.

-Váyanse de aquí por favor.- todos de inmediato se apelotonaron frente a la cámara. Marinette intentó hablar.

-Adrien…

-Por favor váyanse, no se busquen problemas. Yo…- pero Nino le interrumpe.

-Viejo, somos tus amigos y ya me contaron todo lo que no sabía y ha pasado, entiendo la mitad, pero en serio, todos estamos muy preocupados, por eso por favor sal.- Adrien suspiró, no quería contestar pero las voces de sus amigos empezaron a ser insistentes.

-Adrien por favor sal a vernos.- le pidió Marinette.

-Agreste, más te vale salir y darnos la cara, nos lo debes.- le regañó Claude.

-Por favor Adrien, entendemos lo difícil que es esto.- Juliet intentó ser lo más empática posible y al final Adrien contesta.

-No, así que váyanse.- Marinette apretó los labios y miró la cámara fija.

-Adrien, por favor… somos un equipo, tus amigos, todos juntos. Por eso por favor, sabes qué es lo correcto.- se formó un profundo silencio hasta que contestan, pero ya no era Adrien.

-El joven Adrien les pide que se vayan, por la buena por favor retírense.- la cámara retrocedió para ocultarse cuando entonces es sujetada por Claude y Nino.

-Por la buena, ¿eh?- dice Nino que jala la cámara y Claude sonríe.

-Entonces hagámoslo por la mala.- ambos jalaron la cámara y ésta dejó de funcionar. Adrien ya se había ido y Natalie se levantó de su puesto con el ceño fruncido y tomó su teléfono para llamar al Gorila.

-Hay un problema. Encárgate.- el Gorila se acercó a la reja de la mansión, la abrió y no vio a nadie, solo la cámara inservible colgando de sus cables. Un sonido lo alerta y entonces se hace a un lado cuando una motocicleta entra a toda velocidad en una sola rueda golpeando la reja abriéndola por completo, Nino que iba detrás de Juliet, lanzó una cuerda encima del Gorila que vio la motocicleta girar en torno a él y al final terminar enredado. La moto se detiene y Juliet levantó la visera del casco para ver lo que había hecho y todos entraron, Claude de inmediato la abrazó.

-¡Eres fantástica!

-E-En serio no pensé que funcionara esto.- dijo un poco mareada y Nino en cambio se ríe.

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin me vengué de las veces que me han echado de esta casa!- dentro Natalie llamó al señor Agreste.

-Señor, lamento decirle que unos amigos de Adrien están causando destrozos en la propiedad.

-¿Qué?- parecía que no se podía creer tal cosa.- ¡No dejes que entren!- gritó el señor Agreste furioso.- Hazte cargo de ellos Natalie, que ninguno pase de la puerta de entrada.

-Entendido señor.- ella cuelga. En la oscura habitación Adrien le había dado la galleta a Tikki y su padre le miró serio.

-Tus amigos creen que pueden hacer algo. Pero no lo conseguirán. Más vale que estés preparado por si acaso debes terminar de hacerlos entender.- Adrien miró a su padre y bajó la mirada.

-Sí, padre…- en la entrada Marinette iba a la cabeza del grupo.

-Todos rápido a la puerta.- al llegar a la entrada la puerta estaba cerrada.- ¡Juliet!

-Tengo la llave.- Nino bajó de la motocicleta y emprendió marcha hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero alguien la tira de la motocicleta lanzándola hacia la puerta con los demás y la moto queda tirada en las escaleras del salón. Todos miran impresionados a la asistente de los Agreste.

-Tengo órdenes de no dejarlos pasar.

-Pues lástima, ya entramos.- le contestó Marinette y Natalie avanza contra ellos, de repente atrás de ellos escuchan el grito del Gorila que rompe la cuerda con la que le habían atado y todos corren por su lado, Marinette toma la mano de Alya y la dirige a la oficina del señor Agreste, aunque sólo había estado allí una vez se había aprendido bien dónde estaba el sistema de seguridad. Natalie intentó detenerlas pero Claude saca de su mochila un montón de cohetes, los enciende y lo lanza a los pies de Natalie que se hace a un lado siendo asustada por el sonido y vio como Marinette y Alya se encerraban en la oficina. Juliet y Nino corrieron al ver al Gorila tras de ellos y Claude les sigue mientras Natalie intenta abrir la puerta.

-¡Síganme!- grita Nino que sabe por dónde ir escaleras arriba.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le cuestionó Claude y Nino sonríe.

-Al cuarto de Adrien.

Marinette abrió su bolso y Wayzz salió mirando el lugar donde estaba, al verlo Alya se impresiona un poco viendo que se parecía a Tikki.

-Wow, hola pequeñín.

-Es aquí Alya.- Marinette la guía por la habitación.- El señor Agreste controla la casa desde aquí.- Alya se acerca y saca de su mochila su computadora.

-Oh cielos, Creo que voy a tardar un poco más de lo esperado.

-¿Cómo cuánto?

-Tú encárgate de que la puerta no se abra y déjalo en mis manos chica.- Marinette asiente y de su mochila saca otra cuerda y la ata en las perillas de la puerta, pero Wayzz siente un gran cúmulo de energías y mira atento el retrato de la madre de Adrien.

-Aquí hay algo, puedo sentir varias energías y detrás de esto hay una.- éste no tarda en atravesar el retrato y Marinette hace a un lado el retrato no sin antes ver con atención a la hermosa mujer que intentaban traer de vuelta. Al hacerlo a un lado mira una caja fuerte que se abre cuando Wayzz logra quitar el cerrojo, Marinette mira como la tortuga observaba la fotografía y el prendedor de ropa que estaba allí en forma de pavo real.

-Wayzz, ¿qué pasa?

-Peek…- Marinette no le entiende pero Wayz voltea a verla.- Por favor, toma ese prendedor.- ella lo hace y mira el objeto con atención.

-Wayzz, ¿qué es…?- pero antes de decir algo escuchan la puerta ser forzada con fuerza y Marinette asustada pone sus manos en la puerta.- ¡Alya!

-La paciencia es una virtud.

-¡No en este caso!- siente otro fuerte golpe pero no se mueve de su lugar.- Date prisa…

Nino entra primero al cuarto y después Claude y Juliet cierran la puerta detrás de ellos, ambos al voltear ven el increíble cuarto de Adrien.

-No me lo puedo creer, y pensé que mi cuarto era grande.- dijo Claude sorprendido y Juliet tenía la boca abierta.

-Mi cuarto cabe diez veces aquí, no, más…- cuando la puerta se abre de golpe todos se asustan y retroceden, Nino mira alrededor y mira sus amigos.

-¡Hey! ¡Gorila! ¿No quieres una banana?- el Gorila va hacia Nino primero mientras Juliet saca de su mochila lo que parece ser una correa y al ver a Claude este asiente. Nino empieza a subir por la pared de escalada y atrás de él iba el Gorila.- ¡De verdad es un Gorila!- dijo al ver la agilidad con la que subía, Nino apenas iba a llegar arriba cuando siente que casi toma su pie pero sus amigos ya lo esperaban arriba y lo suben. El Gorila sube y al intentar tomar a Nino con ambas manos algo lo amarra con fuerza de las muñecas y lo sujeta contra el barandal quedando con los pies en las salientes de la pared pared. Los tres chicos chocan manos estando Juliet en medio.- Chicos, en serio me asustaron.

-¿Quiénes crees que somos?- preguntó Claude con una sonrisa de lado y Juliet responde.

-Con o sin antifaz, los grandes héroes de Paris.

-De eso me doy cuenta.

Alya tecleaba en su computadora y Marinette veía que la puerta no iba a aguantar mucho, incluso Wayzz se había puesto contra la puerta.

-Alya…

-¡Lo tengo! Debo decirlo soy genial.- en ese momento se abre el mismo pasadizo donde Chat Noir había entrado esa noche, Alya sonríe y fue justo cuando la puerta se abre por una patada de Natalie.- Oh, sí saben contratar al personal aquí.- Wayzz se puso tras de Marinette cuando entonces al voltear el pequeño kwami exclama con sorpresa y ve a Volpina salir de ese oscuro pasillo.

-Parece ser que los empleados de esta casa son unos inútiles.- Natalie mira con sorpresa a la chica zorro y se pone en posición de ataque.- Creo que voy a sacar la basura.

-Yo no sé quién sea, pero definitivamente no puede estar en esta casa.- Natalie fue contra Volpina haciendo que Marinette y Alya se hiciesen a un lado pero Volpina tomó del brazo a Natalie y la lanzó al otro lado del cuarto, Marinette se acercó a Natalie que resentía el golpe.

-¿Está bien?- Natalie no le contestó pero la miró por un momento antes de que la risa de Volpina le hiciese voltear.

-Siempre tan buena Marinette, te aprovechas siempre del caído para quedar bien.

-Ya basta Lila. No puedes lastimar a la gente.

-Tal vez tienes razón Marinette, pero a las que voy a lastimar serán a ustedes.- al intentar irse contra ellas Natalie empuja a Marinette y Alya ayuda a su amiga a salir de esa habitación, pero Volpina de un salto llega frente a ellas haciéndolas detenerse e intentan correr a las escaleras.- ¡Corran si pueden!- se burló Volpina.- Pero soy más rápida.- corrió hacia ellas y no se dio cuenta cuando unas canicas rodaron escalones abajo haciéndola tropezar en las escaleras.

-¡SÍ!- gritó Claude y Marinette se reunió con sus amigos.

-Todos al cuarto de Adrien, ahora.

-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de estar allí.- se quejó Nino y todos fueron corriendo a la habitación. Volpina se levantó y al ver las canicas gruñó furiosa.

-¡No se van a escapar!- al entrar al cuarto de Adrien miro por todas partes pero no vio a nadie más que el Gorila que seguía donde lo habían dejado, fue entonces que un ruido en el baño hace que sonría.- ¿En serio creen que pueden ocultarse de mí?- pero al abrir la puerta Wayzz pasó rápidamente entre sus piernas, y al distraerse por un segundo por el kwami de la tortuga es bombardeada por un montón de agua, jabón y papel higiénico quedando completamente hecha un desastre y todos pasando corriendo a su lado. Cuando Lila se quitó gran parte de ese desastre miró atrás y solo vio a Marinette en medio de la sala con las manos detrás de su espalda.- ¡Esto no se los perdonaré!

-Lila, ya basta, sé que esto puede ser de otra manera.

-Ya basta Marinette, estoy harta de escucharte. Yo soy Volpina, no Lila. Y cuando acabe con ustedes seré la única heroína de Paris y nadie jamás me dirá mentirosa.

-Entonces siento mucho esto.

-Oh, Marinette, aún no lo sientes lo suficiente.- fue contra ella pero Marinette corrió y Volpina sonríe, salta enfrente de Marinette haciéndola detenerse y al voltear alrededor ve que tiene a varias copias rodeándola.- Adivina cuál es la real.- Marinette le mira atentamente y después sonríe.

-Me doy una idea. ¡Ahora!- desde el segundo piso Alya y Juliet lanzan varias bolsas abiertas de harina y canela al aire, al hacer eso solo la verdadera Volpina es cubierta por los restos de harina y canela, ella cierra los ojos y comienza a toser, Wayzz aprovecha y pone un gancho en su cinturón, Marinette muestra que ocultaba una gruesa cinta adhesiva, le empezó a poner la cinta en sus brazos y Claude y Nino agarrándose de la cuerda de seguridad de la pared de escalada saltan del balcón jalando hacia arriba a Volpina de su cinturón quedando colgada de la lámpara del techo. Todos bajaron y vieron a Lila patalear hecha un desastre.

-¡AAAAH! ¡Voy a bajar y voy a acabar con ustedes! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

-Sabes Marinette, debiste haberle puesto también la cinta en la boca.- dice Alya viendo a Volpina colgada.- Oh, espera.- Alya le toma una fotografía.- Para el recuerdo.- aquello hace que Volpina gruña, grite y patalee en el aire. Marinette suspira y mira a sus amigos.

-Debemos irnos ya, un gato y una mariposa nos estarán esperando.- todos asienten y salen de la habitación aunque Marinette mira a Volpina por última vez lamentándose por ella.

Todos llegaron al estudio y vieron aquel pasaje, Marinette siente su corazón latir con fuerza pero al parecer no era la única. Todos entraron, era muy oscuro y Alya con su celular comenzó a iluminar al frente.

-Viejo, esto sí que da miedo.

-Shh, Nino.- le reprendió Alya, todos llegan a una enorme habitación, la gran ventana estaba abierta e iluminando un enorme espacio en blanco, pero al parecer no había nadie.

-¡Marinette!- Marinette escucha a Tikki y todos ven sobre una elegante mesa a sus kwamis en jaulas que… ¿tenían alas?

-¡Tikki!- se acercó y apenas tocó una jaula las mariposas aletearon sorprendiéndola.- Tikki, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te saco de aquí?

-¡Sain!- intentó tocara la jaula también pero pasó lo mismo.- Tranquilo, iremos a casa y comerás todas las papas que quieras.

-Eso es lo que más quiero.

-¡Juliet!- Breezy se alegró de ver bien a su portadora.- Qué bueno que estás bien.

-Yo también me alegro que estés bien, oh Breezy, los sacaremos de aquí pronto.- Nino y Alya se acercan más para ver a los kwamis y Nino se acomoda las gafas no creyéndose lo que veía.

-Wow, esto es súper genial.- Wayzz vuela alrededor de sus amigos kwamis y luego va con Marinette.

-Creo que puedo liberarlos, pero necesitaré tiempo.

-Hazlo Wayzz.- el pequeño kwami asiente y Marinette mira alrededor de la habitación cuando entonces nota un par de ojos felinos verles desde una oscura esquina.- Chat…- todos voltean a la misma dirección y Chat Noir se muestra frente a ellos.

-Les dije que no vinieran. Sólo están complicando más las cosas.

-Chat, no, Adrien escúchanos por favor. Aquella oscuridad que el maestro nos habló sí está aquí, por lo que estás en riesgo, tú y tu padre.

-Yo no he visto nada Marinette.

-Que no lo veas no significa que no está, es la verdad Adrien, no puedes seguir con esto.- Nino se adelanta.

-Viejo…no sé por lo que has pasado, sé que te duele no tener a tu madre cerca, pero tienes que ver a tu alrededor, todos somos tus amigos y estamos aquí por ti. Cha…digo, Adrien, no sé mucho del tema pero hazles caso. Ellos nunca te mentirían.

-No les creas.- la voz del padre de Adrien suena tan gélida que todos pueden sentirlo. Tras de él, Gabriel Agreste aparece como un civil y mira a los amigos de su hijo.- Eso te lo dicen para quitarnos los miraculous y no podamos traer a tu madre de vuelta. Ese viejo guardián no sabe lo que dice.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- grita Marinette y da unos pasos al frente.- Adrien, por favor…- Chat Noir mira a Marinette y todos tras de ella esperan que el felino reaccione.

-Adrien, es tu madre de la que hablamos.- le recuerda su padre.- No puedes echarte para atrás cuando estamos tan cerca de que vuelva con nosotros.- Chat Noir baja la mirada y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo siento Marinette…- él levanta la vista y mira a todos.- Pero quiero verla.- Marinette y Nino retroceden un par de pasos.

-Entonces tendremos que hacerles ver que están equivocados.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que sacarlos de aquí.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes Agreste!- le retó Claude y el felino saltó hacia ellos, todos se dispersaron excepto Wayzz que se quedó cerca de las jaulas cuando escucha a Sain.

-Tss, tsss, Wayzz.- el pequeño zorro le llama en susurros y Wayzz se acerca.

-Sain.

-Los miraculous están en aquella caja.- dice señalando una caja que estaba encima de una repisa casi oculta en el cuarto oscuro. Wayzz asiente y se escabulle hacia la caja solo para ver que tiene un candado.

-Oh cielos…

Entre tanto Chat Noir parecía un gato que buscaba atrapar a los ratones. Nooroo salió de detrás de Gabriel viendo aquello y entonces reparó en la presencia de Wayzz, con cuidado el pequeño kwami de la mariposa retrocedió para que su amo no le viera. Chat Noir saltó acorralando a todos y fue cuando Marinette notó unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo nivel. Todos corrieron siguiéndola mientras abría su mochila sacando lo último que iba a usar y escondiéndolo tras su espalda, se detuvo para encarar a Chat Noir.

-Adrien por favor, lo que te decimos es verdad.

-Marinette, tienes que entender, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor entiende.

-Pues espero que entiendas que esto lo hacemos por tu bien. ¡Claude!- el castaño saca de su mochila lo que parecía ser una pelota y la lanza contra Chat Noir que con su bastón golpea la pelota pero revienta.

-¿Un globo de agua?¿Por qué…?- entonces se da cuenta que no era agua, era algo más pegajoso.- Pero qué…- entonces Marinette lanza hacia arriba una gran bolsa que se abre encima de Chat dejando ver un montón de plumas que se pegan a él.- Plu… ¡achoo! ¡No! Soy ale-ler… ¡ACHOO! ¡Achoo!

-¡Adrien!- gritó Gabriel preocupado al ver a su hijo enfrentar su alergia.

-No pue… ¡achoo! ¡Esto es…! ¡achoo! Demasiado bajo para ustedes.

-Lo siento minou, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.- todos bajaron dejando al minino estornudando que intentaba quitarse las plumas de todo el cuerpo, Marinette mira a Gabriel seriamente.- Debe detener esto, escúchenos por favor, toda la oscuridad que ha formado por los akumas está aquí, y apenas usted tenga el máximo poder se olvidará de su deseo.- notó la fría mirada del señor Agreste.- Todo esto lo hacemos por el bien de Adrien…

-Todo lo que dicen son solo tonterías, niños dejando que un viejo les llene la cabeza de cuentos haciéndoles creer que pueden ser héroes. No dejaré que ustedes intervengan más de lo que han hecho. Y si de verdad buscan el bien de Adrien deberían dejarnos en paz. Nooroo…- notó que el pequeño kwami no estaba a su lado, sino en la caja donde tenía los miraculous bajo llave y vio a Nooroo abrir el candado sin problemas.- ¡Nooroo!- gritó furioso y todos voltearon a ver a los kwamis.

-¡Aquí están sus miraculous tómenlos y…!

-¡Nooroo Transfórmame!- el pequeño kwami pronto es absorbido por el miraculous y Hawk Moth se aparecía frente a ellos.- No más juegos.- todos retroceden un poco al ver al villano con el que han combatido todo este tiempo. Claude ve la caja y es el primero en lanzarse a correr, pero un montón de mariposas lo rodean imposibilitándole seguir o moverse, enseguida es Juliet quien corre pasando a Claude, pero un gran número de mariposas blancas le obstruyen el camino y cae de sentón terminando rodeada por las mariposas. Pero Marinette corre, esquiva un grupo de mariposas y cuando iba a llegar a la caja su cuerpo es rodeado por las mariposas.

-¡Marinette!- Alya corre hacia su amiga pero no puede avanzar cuando también otro grupo de mariposas la rodean.

-Es inútil que se sigan resistiendo, todo acabaría más rápido si ustedes se rinden.- los tres portadores miraron a Hawk Moth como si con aquello les dijese que no lo harían, cosa que molesto al villano.

-¡Hey!- gritó Nino y entonces Hawk Moth reparó en su presencia, ve la caja en sus manos.- Mala suerte señor.- abre la caja y lanza los miraculous.

-¡No!- todos atrapan un miraculous como pueden. Mientras Wayzz al ver que las jaulas no iban a ceder y los elegidos estaban en problemas toma aire y cierra los ojos. Chat Noir se había quitado la mayoría de las plumas y miró desde arriba lo que estaba pasando. Hawk Moth se acercó a los jóvenes.

-¡Padre! No les hagas daño por favor.

-No lo haré, pero los sacaré de aquí, no aceptaré más interrupciones.- de repente un tintineo se escucha, era como el sonido de un fino cristal ser tocado, al voltear ven a un joven mayor que loss chicos de cabello largo y lacio hasta la espalda baja de color verde claro, su cabello estaba dividido por el medio, de piel aperlada, vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de monje, aunque parecía más un kimono, el traje era casi en su totalidad blanco, pero un manto que parecía hacer referencia a un caparazón, de un verde claro con las orillas de un verde más oscuro, atravesaba su lado izquierdo ocultando la manga izquierda, los pantalones tenían en la parte de abajo una línea verde en diagonal hacia arriba del lado derecho, pareciera como si lo hubiesen pintado con las piernas juntas y por último éste llevaba unos zapatos chinos verde oscuro. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y toca una de las jaulas, ese sonido se vuelve a escuchar y después la última. Pronto las mariposas que conformaban las aulas empiezan a moverse inquietas y al final todas aletean dispersándose y dejando en libertad a los kwamis que rieron al verse libres.

-¡Así se hace Wayzz!- le dijo Tikki y el abrió los ojos mostrando una hermosa mirada verde.

-De nada Tikki.- respondió con una voz profunda y Breezy suspira como una enamorada.

-Hace años no veo esta forma, te ves taaaan apuesto.- Wayzz ríe un poco tímido y Sain tuerce la boca y frunce el ceño.

-Oye abejita, se te cae la baba. Y yo estoy mejor, ¡¿qué le ves?!- grita celoso el zorro pero entonces Wayzz se pone serio al ver que Hawk Moth no parecía salir de su sorpresa para después pasar a la ira.

-No sé cómo hiciste eso o quién eres ¡pero no intervendrás en mis planes!- varias mariposas rodean por completo a Wayzz y este aleja a los kwamis de él.

-Vayan con sus portadores, ¡ahora!- Wayzz regresa a su forma kwami y este iba a caer al suelo cuando Nino al ver eso se lanza para atraparlo con la gorra y así no tocara el suelo.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado por Wayzz y este asintió. Los kwamis fueron con sus portadores entrando entre las mariposas como pudieron. Los chicos vieron qué miraculous habían atrapado esperando al menos que uno hubiese atrapado el suyo.

\- … ¡Tikki Transfórmame!- el brillo rojo y rosa hizo aparición y con su yoyo Ladybug dispersó las mariposas a su alrededor y también las de sus amigos.- Creo que ya estamos más parejos. Y te quitaré ese miraculous Hawk Moth.- ella atacó con su yoyo pero Hawk Moth se defendió con su bastón, cuando ella se acercó las mariposas bloquearon su paso y por detrás las mariposas la hicieron caer al suelo al volar a sus espaldas, se levantó enseguida antes de que Hawk Moth le atacara con el bastón, dio una vuelta hacia atrás y con su yoyo sujetó el brazo de Hawk Moth y jalándolo para que cayera al suelo. Ella fue directo para quitarle el miraculous pero entonces Chat Noir interviene obstruyendo el paso con su bastón, ella toma impulso de éste y cae hacia atrás guardando distancia hasta que las mariposas la comienzan a rodear, ella intentó ir hacia arriba pero un gran número de mariposas estaban listas para bajar al suelo a Ladybug que no le dio tiempo de subir alto, cayó con fuerza al suelo y Hawk Moth sonrió.

-Adrien, quítale su miraculous.- Chat Noir se había quedado estático viendo a su lady en el suelo, ambas miradas conectaron sin dejar de mirarse el uno ni el otro.- ¡Adrien!- Chat Noir rompió el contacto y miró a quien era su padre con esa horrible máscara.- Quítale su miraculous Adrien.

-Yo…

-Adrien, haz lo que te ordeno.- Chat Noir apretó su bastón y caminó hacia Ladybug que le miró, y sintió un peso en su corazón cuando se inclinó hacia ella y extendió su mano.

-Confiamos en ti, Chat Noir.- se detuvo, bajó la cabeza y después de unos segundos se irguió para encarar a su padre.

-Adrien, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No lo haré, esto está mal.

-¡Adrien!- elevó su voz pero Chat Noir no se inmuto.

-¡Yo ahora no soy Adrien! Yo soy Chat Noir y no te dejaré que le hagas daño ni a my lady ni a mis amigos.- Ladybug se puso de pie y Hawk Moth apretó con fuerza su bastón.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción.- una mariposa se posó en su mano.- ¿En verdad crees que con todo lo que hiciste te perdonarán? ¿Todas las mentiras? ¿La forma en que peleaste contra ellos?- Chat Noir lo miro con grandes ojos.- Ellos dicen ser tus amigos Adrien, pero después de esto nunca te van a perdonar lo que les hiciste.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es!- todos intentan intervenir pero una cortina de mariposas les corta el paso y Claude y Juliet se colocan sus miraculous después de intercambiarlos.

-¡Sain!

-¡Breezy!

-/¡Transfórmame!/- Ladybug intenta deshacerse de las mariposas con su yoyo.

-¡Chat! ¡No le escuches!

-Ese odio, esa duda siempre quedará en sus corazones Adrien, y eso no lo puedes cambiar.- la mariposa en su mano se oscureció y voló en dirección a Chat Noir.

-¡No!- gritó Ladybug y lanzó su yoyo. La mariposa entró en el cascabel antes de poder atraparla. El miasma oscuro envuelve a Chat Noir, entonces Plagg aparece siendo expulsado del anillo y vuela viendo a su portador.

-¡Adrien!- todos miran con asombro como la oscuridad empieza a desaparecer dejando a un felino blanco, sus ojos parecían dos brillantes gemas amarillas y aquella sonrisa felina llena de humor ahora no tenía nada de amigable. Ladybug intentó acercarse a su compañero.- Chat Noir…- el gato volteó y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Chat Noir? No, my lady, ahora soy Chat Blanc.- hizo girar su bastón y se apoyó en él.

-Chat Blanc…- habló Hawk Moth aunque no con la misma autoridad que había tenido hace unos momentos.- Quítale los aretes a Ladybug y derrota a Vulpine y Queen Bee.

-Como ordenes, padre.- la frialdad con la que habló fue como un golpe para todos. Pateó su propio bastón hacia arriba y lo atrapó justo para alargarlo frente a Ladybug, ella sintió el golpe del bastón en su pecho que la empujó hasta el otro lado del salón.

-/¡Ladybug!/- Bee fue a apoyar a su compañera mientras Vulpine fue contra Chat Blanc, éste le esquivo fácilmente, saltó hacia atrás y le dio un golpe con ambas piernas en el estómago lanzándolo lejos. Bee de inmediato al ver que Ladybug estaba bien se acercó y empezó a disparar, pero Chat Blanc los esquivaba fácilmente y en cada salto se acercaba a su compañera a la que estuvo a punto de darle un zarpazo con sus garras sino fuera por el yoyo de Ladybug que detuvo su brazo, al ver eso el felino retrocedió jalando a Ladybug que cayó encima de Bee que no la vio venir. El akuma ríe al ver a sus compañeros caídos.

-Oh, esto es tan sencillo, aunque me gustaría poder disfrutar de ésta diversión un poco más.- todos le miran sorprendidos, hasta Nino y Alya que no reconocían a ese gato. Mientras Hawk Moth apretó ligeramente su bastón.

-Chat, basta, éste no eres tú.- Ladybug intentó hablar con él pero él solo lanzó un bufido fastidiado.

-¿Qué no soy yo? ¿Qué van a conocer ustedes de mí? Desde que se fue mi madre siempre solo, sin nadie que me hiciera compañía, encerrado aquí e intentando desesperadamente complacer a mi padre. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo desear que mi vida vuelva a ser la de antes?! ¡Ustedes no me conocen!- dijo con toda la rabia que pudo.- Así que…entrégame esos aretes Ladybug, o los tomaré a la fuerza.

-Sabes que no te los puedo dar.- Chat lejos de enojarse sonrió, una sonrisa que heló la sangre de sus compañeros.

-Entonces me divertiré más.- fue contra ella, mientras que Bee y Vulpine intentaban mantenerlo a raya.

-¡¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a su hijo?!- grito Nino a Hawk Moth, Alya intentó que Nino no se acercara pero él se zafó de su agarre.- ¡Usted! No es más que un ser abominable y sin corazón. ¡Adrien no merece un padre como usted!- Hawk Moth frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué va a saber un mocoso como tú?

-Este mocoso sabe ¡mucho más que usted!- dijo dando un paso más adelante.- Adrien ha estado solo desde que su madre se fue, él mismo me lo ha contado, pero no es esa soledad de no estar con nadie, es la clase de soledad que un amigo no puede cubrir. Cada vez que iba a su casa su cara cambiaba, siempre en actividades o en sesiones de fotos, intentando ser el mejor y ¡todo para que usted le pusiera algo de atención y estuviese orgulloso de él!- Nino le mira con todo el rencor que sentía.- ¿Es tan egoísta de creer que solo usted la extraña? Es tan cruel de someterlo a sus deseos aún contra su voluntad y hacerlo pelear contra sus amigos…- Chat Blanc lanza a Bee y es atrapada por Vulpine pero golpea a ambos y Ladybug lanza su yoyo para atraparlo pero lo esquiva y va contra ella.- Usted no merece tener un hijo como Adrien.- el rostro de Hawk Moth no reflejó algún cambio aparte de la molestia, pero sus manos apretaron el bastón con fuerza como si lo fuese a romper. Ladybug lanzó su yoyo pero Chat Blanc lo hace a un lado con su bastón regresándolo a su dueña.

-Es inútil Ladybug, tú y los demás no pueden contra mí. Soy mejor y más fuerte.- todos lucían cansados, pero Ladybug mira a sus compañeros y ellos asienten.

-Eso es porque en verdad no queremos pelear contigo Chat…- el gato borró su sonrisa y puso una expresión de fastidio.

-¿A no? ¿Me la están haciendo fácil a propósito?

-Sí… nos es difícil pelear contigo Chat, porque eres alguien muy preciado para nosotros.

-Eres nuestro compañero.- dijo Vulpine cruzándose de brazos.

-Nuestro amigo.- le sonrió Bee que junto sus manos. Chat Blanc chasqueó la lengua y les apuntó con su bastón.

-Aunque digan eso ustedes no pueden entender lo que he pasado.

-Tienes razón.- Ladybug dio un paso al frente quedando a centímetros de ser tocada por el bastón.- No podemos entenderte, pero queremos hacerlo.- Chat por primera vez les miró con grandes ojos.- Chat, queremos entenderte y apoyarte en todo. Mira a tu alrededor, todos estamos aquí por ti.

-No…- él negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué estarían aquí por mí? Yo los traicioné, están aquí por los miraculous.

-Una parte sí, no te voy a mentir, pero estamos aquí porque tú corrías peligro. Desde el principio has sido tú quien nos ha impulsado a entrar a tu casa.

-Deshacernos de tus guardaespaldas…- Vulpine sonrió ampliamente.

-Y pelear hasta con Volpina sin poderes.- le siguió Bee. Ladybug dio otro paso quedando el bastón en su pecho.

-Aunque te volvieses del lado de tu padre, ninguno de los aquí presentes está enojado contigo…- Chat Blanc por primera vez parecía dudar y no se movía.

-De haber hablado primero del tema hubiésemos entendido.- suspiró Vulpine un poco molesto y Bee asintió. Ladybug le sonrió y tomó el bastón para bajarlo un poco, Plagg que miraba todo eso se puso a un lado de Chat Blanc que le miró.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú no me vas a juzgar?

-Chico, todos llegan a equivocarse, pero tú tienes la suerte de tener a todos tus amigos contigo. Míralos, ¿ves que alguno esté enojado contigo?

-Plagg…

-Yo tampoco estoy enojado contigo, eres muy buen chico Adrien, y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi portador. Pero no puedes darles la espalda a tus amigos después de lo que han hecho por ti hasta ahora.

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué haces?- la voz de Hawk Moth no lo hace reaccionar. Al hacer a un lado el bastón con cuidado, Ladybug se acerca más y lo abraza de repente.

-L-Lady…

-Este es mi Lucky Charm para ti.- dijo con una sonrisa y su cabeza se enterró en el hueco de su hombro.- Te amo Adrien, y no te voy a dejar solo nunca.- susurró para él y Chat Blanc siente algo fuerte golpear su pecho, tira su bastón, unas cuantas lágrimas aparecen y caen de su rostro, y dudando un poco abraza a Ladybug.

-My…lady.- Vulpine y Bee se acercan y Vulpine pone su mano en el hombro de este, al verlo solo sonríe y al voltear del otro lado ve a Bee que también le sonríe.- Todos…todos… gracias.- dijo en un suspiro y para sorpresa de todos el akuma sale del cascabel y Adrien regresa a la normalidad. Ladybug se separa de su abrazo por un momento.

-Permíteme.- vio al akuma volar alrededor y sonríe.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- lanza el yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapa al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- dejó salir la mariposa que se posó junto con las demás que permanecían tranquilas en la habitación. Ladybug miró a Adrien que le miró a ella.

-Pensé que me odiarían.- Nino y Alya se acercan y Nino sonríe aliviado y extiende el puño.

-Nunca te odiaríamos Adrien, además eres mi mejor amigo.- Adrien choca su puño con su amigo y sonríe, luego ve a Ladybug que le mira con dulzura, ambos sonríen entre sí hasta que Vulpine se pone entre ellos.

-Peeero, eso no significa que un castigo no venga de más.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa zorruna.- Creo que hacer la tarea de física lo que queda del año es buen castigo.

-¡¿EH?!

-Y mi abuela busca promover la adopción de animales, un rostro como el tuyo nos vendría bien.- Adrien miró a sus amigos, del zorro se lo esperaba pero de la abeja, nunca. Escucha la risa de Plagg que se pone sobre su cabeza.

-Y un quesito extra no está mal.- Adrien suspira y niega con la cabeza, pero una gran sonrisa se asoma de sus labios.

-Son increíbles.- entonces recuerda dónde está y mira a su padre.- Se acabó papá, ya no seré tu títere y confío en lo que dicen mis amigos de que es peligroso. Así que entrega tu miraculous o pelearás contra nosotros.

-¿Pelearías contra tu propio padre?

-No quisiera pero si lo que dicen es cierto, mis amigos los han dado todo para evitar que cometas un gran error. Y tendrás que pelear contra nosotros cuatro. Plagg, Transfórmame.- el anillo absorbe a Plagg y aparece Chat Noir frente a todos.- Tú decides papá, no importa cuántas mariposas tengas, cuatro contra uno no parece justo para ti.

-¡Seis contra uno!- se quejó Alya.

-Siete si cuentas al pequeñín verde.- dijo Nino que aún tenía en su gorra a Wayzz. Hawk Moth aprieta su bastón.

-¿Es que vas a tirar todo el esfuerzo que se ha hecho hasta ahora? ¿No quieres volver a ver a tu madre?

-Si quiero, pero estoy seguro que ella no quisiera ver en lo que te has convertido. Así que tú eliges, o lo entregas o te enfrentarás a nosotros siete.

-Nueve…- todos voltearon a ver y vieron a Natalie y al Gorila, Nino de inmediato retrocedió.- Lo hemos escuchado todo. Y señor Agreste usted nos contrató para proteger a Adrien de todo, y me temo que eso lo incluye señor.- ambos se pusieron frente a Chat Noir que los miró sorprendido.- ¿Estás bien Adrien?

-S-Sí, estoy bien ahora Natalie.- ella asiente sin mirarle mientras que el gorila se truena los nudillos y el cuello. Hawk Moth miró a todos por un momento, pareció por un momento dudar de verdad el pelear contra su propio hijo.

 ** _¿Vas a dudar ahora?_**

Una voz que no reconoció sonó en su cabeza.

 ** _Piensa que todo lo que haces ha sido por su bien. Y ahora necesita que le guíes como siempre a lo que es correcto. No importando qué medio uses. Tu hijo necesita que le guíes como siempre._**

A todos les pareció que el cuarto se volvió más oscuro no importando si la ventana estuviese abierta o no, y la figura de Hawk Moth pareció formar parte de esa oscuridad.

-Veo que no me dejas otra opción Adrien.- golpeó el bastón en el suelo y las mariposas alrededor se inquietaron y empezaron a volar por todos lados.- Esto lo hago por nosotros, ya lo entenderás.- otro golpe en el suelo y las mariposas comenzaron a rodearlos. Vulpine lanzó su escudo contra Hawk Moth que de inmediato fue interceptado por las mariposas dejándolo en el suelo. Ladybug y Bee atacaron a la vez siendo que Bee lanzara unos proyectiles y Ladybug su yoyo pero no pudieron traspasar a las mariposas que de inmediato fueron contra ellas. Chat Noir usó su bastón para impulsarse hacia arriba traspasando la muralla de mariposas y se llevó una sorpresa cuando el bastón de su padre casi le golpea, cae hacia atrás pero se sorprende de ver que sus ojos parecían tener una sombra extraña.

-Padre…

-Adrien, tú y tus amigos van a aprender a no meterse en mi camino.

-Este no eres tú…- se dio cuenta de ver como si una sombra lo envolviera sutilmente, pero Hawk Moth lanzó sus mariposas contra su hijo, Chat las esquivó y cuando un grupo iba a golpearle por un costado el yoyo de Ladybug se enreda en su cintura y lo jala hacia Ladybug, todos se habían ido al balcón del segundo piso para esconderse.

-¿Estás bien Chat?

-No, no lo estoy, tenían razón, esa oscuridad tomó control de mi padre, lo puedo ver.

-¡Genial!- se quejó Vulpine.- Estamos en problemas.

-¿Cómo lo derrotaremos si no podemos acercarnos?- preguntó Bee y Ladybug lo piensa.

-Wayzz, ¿cuál es la habilidad especial de Hawk Moth?- todos voltean a ver al pequeño que estaba en la gorra de Nino.

-Se llama Crysalim, es un escudo que se forma alrededor de la persona.

-¿Y cómo controla a las mariposas?

-Su bastón es su arma y con ella controla a las mariposas o las convierte en akumas, las mariposas son más activas mientras haya luz, se podría decir que las atrae.- responde Wayzz de inmediato.

-¿Qué piensa my lady?

-Por eso las mariposas no han llegado hasta aquí, el lugar es muy oscuro.- mira a Way y luego a sus amigos.- Si podemos hacer que use su habilidad podría perder poder en unos minutos.- Alya se asoma para ver a la cantidad de mariposas.

-¿Y cómo le harás Marinette? Ya tiene mucha defensa con esas mariposas. Ladybug lo piensa y lanza su yoyo arriba.

-¡Lucky Charm!- invoca su poder y en sus manos cae una linterna. Todos miran la linterna y luego a Ladybug.

-Bichito…- dijo un poco desconfiado del poder de su novia.

-No hables, mi Lucky Charm nunca me ha fallado, pero necesito pensar…- se asoma un poco y mira alrededor, las gafas de Alya, el bastón de Hawk Moth, los audífonos de Nino y por último a sus compañeros.- Creo saber qué hacer, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de todos sin excepción. Y voy a tomar estos prestados.- dijo señalando los audífonos y las gafas de Alya.- Esta tal vez sea nuestra última pelea, por eso…terminémosla a lo grande.- pone su mano en el centro de todos y Chat asiente.

-Te sigo siempre my lady.- Chat puso su mano sobre la de Ladybug

-Hagamos pedazos a esas mariposas.- dijo Vulpine con una gran sonrisa poniendo su mano encima de la de Chat Noir.

-Todos juntos.- Bee puso también su mano.

-¡Eso! A darle.- Alya puso su mano y Nino hizo igual.

-Demostrémosle lo que es meterse con unos adolescentes.- Natalie y el Gorila igual pusieron sus manos.

-Nosotros les seguimos.- al final Wayzz gracias a Nino pone su manita sobre los demás. Ladybug sonríe y se levanta.

-¡Pues hagámoslo!

-/¡SÍ!/- gritaron todos levantándose de su escondite. Los cuatro héroes vuelven a caer al primer nivel, cosa que hizo sonreír a Hawk Moth.

-¿En serio creen que pueden detenerme? Interesante, pero yo poseo más poder y habilidades que ustedes.

-Tal vez pero no tienes lo que nosotros tenemos, y eso es que somos un equipo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Muy bien, entonces demuéstrenme si de verdad pueden vencerme, porque acabaré con todos ustedes ¡ahora!- todas las mariposas comienzan a moverse alrededor.

-¡Hay que hacer que Chat avance! ¡Bee!

-¡Entendido!- gritó Bee que retrocedió y corrió hacia Vulpine que ya estaba preparado para recibir a su compañera que saltó casi tocando el techo, lanzó unos proyectiles formando una banda elástica que tomó y se sujetó del techo. Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo quitando del camino a varias mariposas mientras avanzaban y cuando un grupo iba a cortar el paso el Gorila se antepone cargando la mesa donde las jaulas de los kwamis estaban y empieza a avanzar, hasta que por un costado llega un grupo y las bloquea quedando en su sitio con la mesa de escudo, después Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba donde Bee lanzaba proyectiles por todo el techo y toma el yoyo de su compañera para alzarla, Hawk Moth al ver eso mandó alzó su bastón y un grupo de mariposas contra ellas pero Vulpine interviene con su escudo dispersandolas, Chat Noir avanzó haciendo girar su bastón y cuando un grupo de mariposas le cubrió por completo este usó su bastón extendiéndolo hacia arriba para tomar impulso.

-¡Es inútil!- las mariposas fueron contra Chat Noir pero terminaron por atravesar la ilusión.- ¡¿Qué?!- al poner su bastón en el suelo los audífonos de Nino ya estaban en su lugar y Natalie los jaló atrapando en medio el bastón y quitándoselo a Hawk Moth, el bastón cayó cerca de ella y lo tomó.

-¡Aquí maripositas!- Ladybug con las gafas extendió la luz de la linterna y se vio lo que Bee había estado haciendo en el techo, líneas doradas unas tras otras que gracias a la linterna y a las gafas intensificaron la luz y hacían que brillaran más. Las mariposas fueron atraídas y al momento de tocar los hilos dorados se pegaron la mayoría sin poder volar más.- ¡Chat Noir!

-El verdadero Chat Noir había estado oculto en el primer grupo que lo cubrió antes de la ilusión y fue contra su padre para tomar su miraculous, ante la cercanía de su hijo no tuvo opción.

-¡Crysalim!- frente a Chat Noir se formaron líneas de luz púrpuras que tenían la forma de una mariposa, allí estaba, el poder defensivo de Hawk Moth, un escudo de energía.

-Esta vez no, ¡Cataclysm!- ambos poderes chocaron, el fuerte escudo contra el poder de la destrucción.

-¡Ya basta Adrien! ¡Todo esto es por nosotros!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero esto lo hago para salvarte a ti!- los sonidos de los miraculous alertó a todos, estaban usando todo su poder en el ataque y defensa. Algo se estaba rompiendo, el escudo comenzó a ceder pero el Cataclysm no duraría tanto tiempo.

-¡Chat Noir!- Ladybug bajó al suelo así como su compañera, los héroes se pusieron detrás de Chat Noir para empujarle y apoyarle.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Tú puedes Chat Noir!

-¡Vamos gato demuestra la garra!

-¡Estamos contigo!- Chat Noir asintió a las palabras de sus compañeros.

-¡Todos juntos!- gritó y todos empujaron haciendo que el escudo se rompiera, el último aviso de Chat Noir dio por terminada la transformación no sin antes tomar el miraculous del cuello de su padre y arrancarlo cuando la máscara de Chat Noir desapareció. Hawk Moth se destransformó frente a sus ojos y Adrien suspiró de alivio al tener el miraculous en su mano, Plagg se dejó caer en la cabeza de su portador suspirando exhausto y de la mariposa apareció Nooroo que igual se dejó caer aunque esta vez fue Ladybug que le atrapó.

-Todo acabó.- tomó la linterna y la lanzó hacia arriba.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- los pocos destrozos que se habían formado fueron reparados, incluso se veía en el suelo, donde Chat Noir y Hawk Moth habían chocado sus poderes estaba agrietado, se reparó. El último aviso dio por finalizada la transformación de Ladybug quedando sólo Marinette y Tikki igual que Plagg cayó encima de su cabeza.

-Lo hicieron…- dijo Nooroo mirando a todos los portadores y se acostó en las manos de Marinette.

-Ya estás a salvo pequeño, no te preocupes.- le dijo Marinette acariciando un poco su cabeza y le sonrió. Al alzar la vista ya sus compañeros tenían los puños listos para chocar.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- dijeron todos con una sonrisa, aunque la alarma de Vulpine igual comenzó a sonar.

-Creo que dentro de poco igual volveré a la normalidad.

-Al fin termino…- dijo Bee aliviada y todos asienten. Entonces Adrien miró a su padre, el hombre estaba hincado en el suelo tomándose la cabeza y Adrien se acercó a él.

-Padre…

-Adrien… ¿por qué hiciste eso? Estábamos tan cerca.

-¿Acaso no lo sentiste? Esa oscuridad que te negabas a creer que existiera se volvió parte de ti. En definitiva con quien peleamos al final no fuiste tú, fue alguien más.- el señor Agreste pareció dudar.

-Yo nunca hubiese intentado lastimarte. Y lo del akuma…

-Ya no importa papá.- Adrien pone su mano en el hombro de su padre.- Pero te das cuenta que no puedes pedir ese deseo.- Gabriel Agreste bajó la mirada.

-Todo lo que he hecho, todos mis esfuerzos y al final terminé creando un monstruo que no quise ver.- suspira derrotado.- Todo inútil.

-No del todo.- dijo Wayzz que se asomó de la gorra. Nino se acercó mientras Marinette le regresaba las gafas a Alya que no veía casi nada.- Usted en definitiva no puede volver a usar un miraculous y menos hacerse control del máximo poder. Pero…alguien más sí.- dijo mirando a Adrien y este no comprende.

-¿Yo? Pe-Pero yo…

-Tú no has sido corrompido por esta oscuridad, tu corazón es puro. No habría problemas si tú pides ese deseo.

-Yo la verdad no sé si…- pero antes de decir algo Marinette avanza hacia él.

-Estamos seguros que podrás.- sin decir nada más empieza a quitarse los aretes dejando primero a Nooroo en su hombro. Al quitárselos toma la mano de Adrien y se los da.

-Marinette, yo…- ella toma su mano y la cierra para que no suelte sus aretes.

-Puedes hacerlo. Te apoyamos.- a Adrien le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y tomó la mano de Marinette.

-Gracias princesa.- Natalie y el Gorila ya habían ayudado a su padre a ponerse de pie y al verlo Adrien mira los aretes y su anillo.

-Oye Adrien, no seas ingrato.- le reclamó Plagg.- Primero quiero comer algo y después puedes usar el máximo poder a tu antojo.

-¡Plagg!

-Sólo digo que si estamos con hambre no servimos. Así de fácil.- Tikki se ríe y Adrien asiente.

-Supongo que esperar unos minutos no nos hará daño.- dijo Marinette y Adrien asintió.

Nino fue quien regresó al pasadizo con todo lo que le pidieron.

-Muy bien. Queso apestoso para el gato, fruta para la mariposa y un poco de agua para el pequeño verde.

-Me llamo Wayzz, disculpa por no presentarme antes.

-Anda, no hay problema, yo soy Nino.- los únicos que habían traído alimento habían sido Claude, Juliet y Marinette. Y Plagg no tardó mucho en lanzarse sobre su queso.

-¡Oh mi precioso…!- comenzó a comer como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Adrien se rió y Gabriel miró con una ceja arqueada al kwami de su hijo que le pareció algo desagradable. Luego miró a Nooroo y el pequeño le miró con sus grandes ojos, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Estamos listos.- dijo Tikki que voló alrededor de su portadora y después de Adrien, Plagg terminó por meterse en la boca lo que quedaba de queso.

-Mmm, defiste egera a e teminara mi ahado esho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Adrien y Marinette se ríe.

-Creo que intenta decirles que debieron haber esperado a que terminara su queso.- Plagg traga y asiente.

-He aquí una mujer sabia y bilingüe. ¿Segura que no prefieres quedarte conmigo?

-¡Plagg!- Adrien le regañó pero todos se rieron, y el señor Agreste al ver a su hijo sonreír así bajó los hombros y de su bolsillo sacó el relicario que tenía la foto de su esposa.

-No se preocupe…- al alzar la vista vio a Nooroo.- U-Usted pronto verá a su esposa. Después de todo ese es su deseo.- se formó un silencio entre ambos y Nooroo retrocedió para volver con Wayzz que estaba a lado de Nino.

-Bien…comencemos.- dijo Adrien y ambos kwamis asintieron. Todos miraron con atención lo que iba a pasar.

-Oye Alya.- le llamó Marinette.- Es una lástima que no pudiste grabar lo que pasó.

-¿Estás de broma?- Alya señala uno de los bolsillos de su blusa y se puede ver claramente su celular con la cámara grabando.

-¿Es en serio? Alya…

-Tranquila, editaré varias cosas, pero en definitiva esto tenía que quedar para la posteridad.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes.- ambas chicas se ríen y Tikki y Plagg miraban a Adrien.

-Ya tienes puesto el anillo.- dijo Tikki.- Ahora debes ponerte los aretes.

-¡¿Qué?! No tengo orificios en las orejas.- se alarmó Adrien y Plagg suspira.

-Tranquilo, conque te los pongas en cualquier lado de la ropa está bien, te verías ridículo con pendientes.

-Plagg no seas así.- le regañó Tikki.

-Oh, d-de acuerdo.- pone los pendientes en su camisa, parecía que ahora tenía botones.- ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora chico, lo otro es más fácil. Transfórmenme.

-¿Es todo?

-Claro, pero en el libro te lo dicen de forma más compleja y blah, blah, blah.

-B-Bien…- miró a todos los presentes y por último a Marinette que le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Plagg, Tikki, Transfór…- nadie lo vio venir, una figura de color naranja que fue sobre Adrien tirándolo al suelo y al final saltar lejos del alcance de todos.

-¡Adrien!- Marinette se acercó como los otros y Adrien se levantó del fuerte golpe sobando su cabeza.

-Pero qué…

-No puede ser…- dijo Alya mirando con grandes ojos y todos al voltear ven igual de asombrados a Volpina.

-¿Sorprendidos?- dijo riéndose mirando a todos los presentes.

-E-Esto no puede ser.- Juliet no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Pero Hawk Moth fue derrotado.- dijo Claude que se antepuso a Juliet para protegerla.

-N-No puede ser…- Nooroo parecía que no creía lo que veía.- E-Este akuma debió haber salido de su objeto. Eso quiere decir que…

-¿Nooroo?- Wayzz se preocupó de ver a su amigo más pálido.

-El akuma no desaparece, aunque debió salir del objeto de control al no tener un controlador, ella misma ha contenido el akuma a su lado por todo el odio y resentimiento que tiene en su corazón.

-¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Nino y Nooroo asintió. Adrien cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que tanto su anillo como los pendientes no estaban.

-¡No!- miraron a Lila que abrió su mano y mostró los miraculous.

-¿Buscaban esto?

-Lila, basta, regresa los miraculous ahora.- Marinette intentó avanzar pero Adrien la tomó del hombro al ver que la expresión de Volpina cambió.

-Marinette, no.

-Regresarlos… tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer Marinette, ¿sabes? Lo he pensado muy bien, tenían razón, yo no puedo ser una heroína, pero sino puedo ser la heroína que todos aman, entonces, seré algo más, ¡seré una diosa! ¡Y haré que todos me amen aunque sea a la fuerza!- Natalie y el Gorila fueron contra ella pero de inmediato fueron repelidos. Lila se colocó el anillo.

-¡Breezy Transfórmame!- fue la primera en ir contra Lila pero sintió algo frío, se detuvo en su carrera y se hincó en el suelo.- F-Frió…- murmuró con voz temblorosa y Claude va hacia ella.

-¡Sain Transfórmame!- pronto el zorro tomó llegó con la abeja pero todos ven una sombra empezar a rodear a Lila, Vulpine tomó a Bee y la alejó de aquella presencia. Volpina ya se había puesto los aretes.

 ** _¿Quieres el poder?_**

Aquella voz, todos la escucharon y vieron aquella sombra sin forma rodear a la castaña.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Volpina mirando con desconfianza a la sombra.

 ** _Soy odio, soy rencor, soy frustración, soy dolor, soy tristeza. Todas las emociones negativas que el mismo Hawk Moth ha recolectado sin saber. Yo te puedo dar control, cosa que Hawk Moth nunca tuvo, y así nadie volverá a estar en contra tuya._**

Volpina sonrió ampliamente y miro a todos, en especial a Marinette.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

 ** _Convoca el poder que te mereces. Sabes qué hacer. Sé la diosa que gobierne este patético lugar. Y convierte el mundo, a tú imagen._**

-¡Lila no lo hagas!- Marinette intentó llamar su atención, lo logró, pero la figura de Volpina parecía más oscura.

-Que así sea… ¡Transfórmenme kwamis!

-¡No!- Marinette intentó tomar a Tikki pero la kwami se fue entre sus dedos y Adrien intentó lo mismo con Plagg pero no pudo.- ¡Tikki!

-¡Plagg!

-¡Marinette!- gritó Tikki y Plagg intentó aferrarse a lo que fuera pero no pudo.

-¡Esto no me gustaaa!- Vulpine lanzó su escudo pero algo lo repelió y volvió a él, los kwamis fueron absorbidos, el collar de Volpina se rompió y la transformación desapareció. El akuma permaneció apoyado en el pecho de Lila, ella solo extendió los brazos abrazando al akuma que pronto se fusiónó con Lila, una luz púrpura recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta que un nuevo traje apareció, un traje púrpura con la imagen de una mariposa negra en todo el pecho, la mitad de los brazos como si fueran guantes eran de color negro con líneas doradas y en las piernas esas mismas líneas parecían subir por sus piernas. El antifaz tenía la forma del akuma de color púrpura con una línea dorada en cada esquina. La oscuridad alrededor se difuminó pareciendo que entraba en Lila, el color de sus ojos cambiaron de verdes a un violeta brillante y todos de inmediato supieron que debían salir de allí. Gabriel Agreste no dudó en tomar de los hombros a su hijo y hacerlo retroceder y Adrien tenía sujeta a Marinete de la misma forma.

-Mis queridos y futuros súbditos, inclínense ante su diosa.- Bee y Vulpine siendo los únicos con poderes se pusieron frente a Lila protegiendo a sus amigos. Lila al ver aquello frunce el ceño.- Bien, cómo quieran. Ahora soy mejor que ustedes, mejor que Ladybug, mejor que TODOS. Ustedes no son na-da, ahora.- dijo con burla pero un deje de desprecio.- Así que desaparezcan.- ella apuntó su mano al techo, todos vieron como un extraño brillo oscuro apareció en su mano y Marinette miró encima suyo donde la mano apuntaba y vio como el techo comenzó a romperse.

-¡Vulpine! ¡Bee!- cuando los dos héroes se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido el techo cayó sobre todos ellos enterrándolos. Lila se rió y sus pies se separaron del suelo volando.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar a hacer que esta ciudad me alabe. Sin sus héroes Paris caerá ante Reine Sombre. Hasta nunca, "héroes".- Reine Sombre vuela hacia la gran ventana, esta es cubierta por aquel brillo oscuro, es destrozada y sale por allí. Los escombros quedaron quietos, hasta que poco a poco empiezan a caer mostrando una esfera dorada que se expandía poco a poco hasta tirar todo lo que tenían encima y reventó. Bee se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Buena esa abejita.- le dijo Vulpine que había puesto su escudo pero fue ella quien los salvó a todos. Ella suspiró largamente antes de alzar el pulgar y responder.

-Gracias…- Adrien se dio cuenta que había abrazado a Marinette y su padre los había intentado proteger a ambos. Gabriel se separó de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Están bien?

-S-Sí…estamos bien padre.- él asiente y Bee y Vulpine miran por la ventana destrozada como el azulado cielo de Paris parece comenzar a cambiar como si estuviese atardeciendo.

-¿Pero qué pasa con el cielo?- pregunta Alya y Marinette es la que contesta.

-Es por Lila…con el máximo poder podrá hacer su voluntad.- Nooroo vuela cerca de Marinette.

-Y eso no es lo peor, bajo la influencia de aquella oscuridad y los sentimientos negativos que han sido aumentados por el akuma, me temo que no podrán hacer nada…

-¿Cómo que nada?- dijo Adrien ofendido.- Esto no puede terminar así, debe haber una forma.

-Es cierto.- dijo Marinette que como sus amigos miró el cielo.- Debe…y debemos encontrarla.- Adrien igual miró también el cielo de tonos rojizos y azules, ¿qué harían?

….

 **Y….terminó el penúltimo capítulo. ¿Hubo mucha acción? Si les gusto, me alegro, sino…por piedad no me maten TwT. Como sea, ya me siento mejor e intentaré no quebrarme la cabeza del porque Chloe…agh! Bien, dejen sus reviews, les agradezco mucho a todos los que han seguido la historia y… *snif* Casi trescientos…jamás creí ver ese número en una historia. Y gracias a los Follows y Favoritos, en serio me honra que a tanta gente le guste la historia. Y bien, el final intentaré que sea é-pi-co. Pero ustedes ya lo juzgarán. Dejen sus reviews, me inspiran mucho. Gracias, no acepto tomatazos, solo pizzas, un abrazo a todos, y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 _Tikki: Agradecemos que nos sigan._

 _Plagg: Aunque podrían darnos queso como regalo, aprendan de algunos._

 _Tikki: Plagg!_

 _Sain: Como sea, les esperamos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Breezy: Dejen sus comentarios con gusto los leemos._

 _Plagg: Y nos comeremos todo los regalos que nos envíen._

 _Todos: /PLAGG!/_

 _Plagg: Tsk! Qué delicados._

 **Respuesta:**

Mab – Tus comentarios siempre me dan risa, no problema, y disculpa que no te saludé la vez pasada pero tu comentario me apareció cuando publiqué el nuevo, lo sé, lo siento. Y espero te guste lo que se viene para el final. XD Y me alegro que te gustara el momento entre esos dos, Sain es medio tsundere. XD. Como sea, un abrazo.

Yelinette-ladybug216 – Hola, gracias porque te gustara el capítulo, perdona porque en el anterior no te salude pero cuando salió tu review ya había publicado la historia. Y debo decir, gracias, no pensé que le saltarían las lágrimas a algunos. Y no te apures, cada quien con su idioma. XD Saludos a Venezuela de todo corazón. Un abrazo!

Mr. ERAGOX – Gracias por tu consejo, aunque intentaré no agobiarme, estaré relax…porque ya tengo casi planeado todo… Paz.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter – Gracias, aunque todo tiene un final no importa qué, nos guste o no, aunque espero que te guste el final que se viene.

Massy13 – Y Chat Blanc apareció pero decidí que su papel no fuera tan grane ya que su miedo de ser odiado podía ser fácilmente difuminado. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Usma – Ah, eso es porque Claude es originario de los Quantic Kids, puedes buscar la poquísima información que tienen sobre este proyecto que nunca se realizó…lástima.

Tsubasa23 – No problema y habrá una escena Nathloe en la siguiente. X3

MicaPoladianTrue, TsukimeMio, Alejandra Darcy, Hinathitha.16241 – Espero que Adrien ya se ganó su perdón en este capítulo, en serio el pobre rubio y lindo, y espero les guste el final.

Forever MK NH – Sorry por la tardanza XP

Aimeblanco66 – Wow, yo…gracias, no sé que decir que te hubieses leído toda mi historia tan rápido, pero sí, esto a mi me sirvió para apaciguar mi alma de la segunda temporada, como sea, cuídate y calmada. Hay muchas historias muy buenas. XD

Mr. Luka –No llores por favor, y recuerda que la mariposa es su padre, ni modo de decir que no.

ZarcortFan25 – Hola Zar y Channel y…Marisse está haciendo un jutsu súper….agh! ok, la chiquita sí que tiene coraje. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdón sino hubo pelea entre ambos zorros pero después de tanto ver y releer no me quedaba bien el momento y…sorry. Pero le patearán el trasero a Lila, denlo por seguro. Y gracias porque shippeen mis personajes TwT. Ante esto espero les vaya bien, espero con ansias su historia. Sonrais Log out.

HijaDeFrazel – Jaja, pues me alegro que te gustara, y muchas gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Y…si, le darán su merecido a Lila.

Georginabesai, LiRiO23, BlackCat, Solitario196 – Gracias por sus reviews, y espero les guste el final, y muchas gracias, espero que les siga gustando mi trabajo hasta el final.

 **Y si quieren más historias de esta hermosa serie pueden pasarse por mis historias, tengo algunas y espero sean de su agrado.**


	26. ¡Miraculous! Todos por Paris

**Lamento la demora, pero este capítulo debía ser especial. Ante todo agradezco que me hayan apoyado y acompañado en esta historia. No saben lo que significó para mí. Ante todo agradezco sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows. Y sí, todos nos enteramos de quienes serán las portadoras de la abeja y del zorro. Alya ¡sí! Bueno pues esta hermosa serie no es mía, aplausos a Thomas Astruc el creador y compañía.**

 **Fue un enorme placer leer sus reviews y… *comienza a llorar***

 _Juliet: Gracias por apoyarnos._

 _Claude: Por estar ahí y hacernos CANON *abraza a Juliet*_

 _Marinette: Por seguir nuestras aventuras._

 _Adrien: Y por tener fe en nosotros._

 _Todos los kwamis: /Gracias por los regalos/_

 _Plagg: Y el queso._

 _Adrien: Plagg…_

 _Plagg: Estoy dando gracias._

 _Breezy: Gracias por apoyar a la escritora._

 _Sain: Y por darnos también importancia._

 _Tikki: Y sin más que decir._

 _Todos: /MUCHAS GRACIAS/_

 **Espero les guste el final, y fue un placer que… *snif* Les gustara mi trabajo. Sin más que decir…**

 ** _Todos: /COMENZAMOS!/_**

….

Capítulo 26.

¡Miraculous! Todos por Paris.

El cielo se había coloreado en tonos rojizos y morados, la gente de Paris no entendía qué ocurría, pero al ver lo que parecía ser una nube azul rodear la Torre Eiffel los medios y la policía fueron al ver una figura oscura en lo alto de la estructura que al ver la atención que tenía alzó la voz siendo escuchada por todos.

-Gente de Paris, les habla Reine Sombre, su nueva y amada reina y gobernante. Desde ahora harán mi voluntad y mis órdenes son absolutas, este es mi nuevo reino, y no permitiré ningún acto en mi contra. Así que como primer mandato inclínense ante mí.- desde abajo los oficiales se pusieron en posición mientras las cámaras de televisión grababan todo. El teniente Roger usó un megáfono para hablar con ella.

-Esta es la policía de Paris, más le vale bajar y entregarse a las autoridades o nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza.- todos los oficiales para recalcar lo dicho por el teniente dieron un paso al frente con los escudos al frente. Reine Sombre frunció el ceño.

-¡Les he dado una orden! Si no obedecen absténganse a las consecuencias.

-No te tenemos miedo.

-Oh… pues deberían porque ninguno de sus héroes va a venir, ¡todos han caído ya!- sus brazos se cubrieron de aquel brillo oscuro y los extendió a los largo, el rió Sena comenzó a llenarse más de agua, los oficiales y reporteros notaron el agua que parecía que cubriría todo el puente pero en vez de eso Reine levantó sus manos y el agua se partió en dos dejando dos enormes olas encima del puente haciendo que los policías y reporteros retrocedan de inmediato y otros se refugien en sus vehículos. Ambas olas golpearon el puente y Reine junto ambas manos conteniendo el agua en el lugar para después abrirlas y mostrar a los confundidos y casi ahogados policías y reporteros.- Fuera de mi vista.- una nueva ola apareció pero ésta ola golpeó con fuerza de frente arrastrándolos fuera del puente. Ella sonrió al ver a los policías y reporteros fuera de sus terrenos. Volteó alrededor suyo y frunció el ceño.- No, no me gusta.- dijo con tono despectivo y con aquella energía oscura cubrió por completo la Torre Eiffel, ésta comenzó a cambiar siendo el metal retorcido hasta que la mitad de la torre fue separada siendo sostenida por cuatro columnaas a cada esquina, partió parte la punta por la mitad y los pedazos de metal se desplomaron a los costados quedando la torre como un extraño pedestal. Un trono se formó en el medio y las columnas de metal se retorcieron en espiral y fueron poco a poco cubiertas por enredaderas y rosas moradas, sonrió y se sentó en su trono complacida por todo lo que podía hacer.

 **¿Está cómoda la reina?**

-Ah, eres tú.- se había olvidado por un momento de aquella voz.- ¿Qué quieres?

 **Yo no tengo deseo alguno. Lo material no me interesa, pero debo decir que con solo esto la gente no le respetará.**

-¿Qué dices?- ella frunció el ceño.- He mostrado mi poder.

 **Exacto, tienes mucho más poder del que puedas imaginar. Obliga a todos a que te sirvan, has caer esta ciudad en tu mano. Y todos los que te humillaron se arrepentirán de haberte dicho mentirosa.**

-Mentirosa…- apretó los puños con fuerza sin notar la leve risa de aquella sombra que la rodeaba por completo.- Todos me obedecerán, soy su nueva reina y ¡nadie me volverá a llamar mentirosa!- azotó el pie en el suelo y en el puente de las artes cientos de sombras se formaron adoptando una forma más o menos humana, grandes, fuertes, Reine Sombre se levantó de su trono y miró sus creaciones.- ¡Vayan y conquisten Paris! Ni un solo rincón debe quedar.- el helicóptero de las noticias, que había sido el único que había quedado grabando todo, se alejó un poco con temor a que le pasara algo pero la reportera Nadja Chamack vio como las sombras se adentraban a la ciudad de Paris.

 _"Estamos sobrevolando Paris, aquella figura que se hace llamar Reine Sombre ha hecho retroceder a la policía expulsándolos del Puente de las Artes y en estos momentos unos extraños seres han aparecido y avanzan por las calles de Paris. Les pedimos a todos los televidentes que se queden en sus hogares y busquen refugio"._

Claude apagó el pequeño televiso , todos estaban en la casa del maestro Fu, todos en aquella diminuta habitación se habían acomodado mientras el maestro apareció con una bandeja de comida para los kwamis que había.

-Las cosas se están poniendo peor.- dijo Marinette y bajó la mirada. Adrien puso su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, encontraremos la forma de detenerla.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?- preguntó Claude.

-Es que… es mi culpa.- dijo Marinette.- De no haberla tachado como una mentirosa desde el principio, de haberle ayudado más, y si le hubiese quitado el collar en la mansión ahora no pasarían estas cosas.- Alya que estaba a lado de Marinette le abraza.

-Marinette no te tienes que culpar. En primera Lila fue quien tuvo la culpa al contar todas esas mentiras, debió saber que tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría de la verdad y segundo, hiciste todo lo posible para ser una buena amiga. Ella fue quien no supo apreciar tu amistad al final.

-Además.- continuó Juliet.- No habría servido de mucho haberle quitado el collar y liberar el akuma, sabes que el akuma vuelve al portador y no eras Ladybug para purificarla cuando la dejamos colgada.- Marinette suspira.

-Lila tiene un problema en creerse sus mentiras también.- dijo Claude que se cruzó de brazos.- Es una chica que cree que todos deben admirarla.

-¡Claude!- le regañó Juliet.

-¿Dije alguna mentira?- Adrien es quien contesta a esa pregunta.

-Por una parte lo que dice es verdad.- Adrien suspira y toma la mano de Marinette.- Saldremos de esta.

-Lo sé. No pierdo las esperanzas.- el maestro Fu se sienta y sonríe al ver la determinación de todos los jóvenes pero vuelve a encender el televisor donde las noticias muestran a toda la ciudad siento invadida por aquellas sombras.

-Hay forma de poder derrotarle.- todos miraron al maestro.- Si lograsen quitarle alguno de los dos miraculous podrían disminuir sus poderes de forma considerable. Pero el akuma…- Nooroo que había estado en silencio es quien habla.

-Lo más probable es que vuelva a ser Volpina, si la derrotan el akuma debería salir de su cuerpo, o eso creo…

-Todo suena bien.- dice Nino levantando la mano como si pidiera permiso para hablar.- Pero ¿qué hay con esa voz tétrica que escuchamos?- el maestro acaricia su barba pensativo.

-Yo escuche aquella voz.- dijo Gabriel que había estado al margen de todo.- Era como si tomara control en mis pensamientos pero a la vez empujándome y susurrando a mi oído a actuar.

-Me temo que la oscuridad ha empezado a tomar más que una forma, ha comenzado a tomar consciencia. Y mientras esté con aquella jovencita su poder se hará mayor y al final puede tomar control sobre ella.

-¿Y cuál es el peor escenario que tenemos?- preguntó Nino y el maestro bajó la mirada.

-Será como en el principio en que la oscuridad reinaba. Buscar la destrucción de todo.- todos permanecen en silencio hasta que los celulares de casi todos los chicos suenan. Marinette es la primera en responder.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Marinette! Gracias al cielo estás bien, ¿dónde estás?

-E-Estoy bien mamá. Estoy en…la escuela, me refugié allí con otros.

-¿En la escuela? Vamos para allá.

-¡No mamá! No salgas de casa.- se levantó para intentar calmarse, Claude en las mismas con sus padres.

-Mamá, cálmate estoy bien, estoy refugiado en la escuela con unos amigos.

-Claude ¿en serio estás bien?

-Sí lo estoy yo…pásame a papá.

-Claude.

-Papá, calma a mamá, estoy bien, ¿ustedes están bien?

-Estamos bien, ¿dónde dices que estás?- Claude suspira e igual empieza a dar vueltas en la pequeña habitación.

-Estoy en la escuela…- quien la tenía difícil era Juliet, se le notaba en la cara.

-Abuela por favor no te preocupes. Estoy en la escuela.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Juliet si algo te pasa nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-Estoy bien, estoy a salvo con mis amigos. ¿Tú y los animales están bien?

-Estamos bien. Esas cosas aún no llegan y nos están llevando a refugios.

-¿Están? No entiendo.

-Los policías están llevando a las personas a lugares más seguros y algunas personas me están ayudando con los animales.- en ese momento el grito de Marinette se escucha.

-¡¿Cómo que vienen para la escuela?!

-Cariño nos están ordenando ir a los edificios más seguros.- le dijo la señora Sabine.- Enseguida estaremos contigo.

-Pe-Pero… digo, es genial pero yo…

-¿Marinette? ¿Qué pasa?- la voz de la señora Sabine hizo que Marinette comenzara a sudar.- Estás en la escuela, ¿verdad?

-Y-Yo…- Claude se apoyó en la pared.

-Q-Que los van a llevar ¿a dónde?- preguntó con un tono más agudo.

-A tu escuela, están refugiando a las personas en diferentes lugares como el Ayuntamiento, Notre Dame, entre otros.- la voz de su madre se escucha en el teléfono.

-¡Vamos para allá cariño!- Claude se puso pálido.

-Hijo, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó su padre severo y Claude no sabía qué decir.

-Pues…- Juliet empezó a verse más preocupada al escuchar ruidos en el fondo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- alcanzó a escuchar algunos gritos.

-¡Tengo más animales!- escuchó a su abuela gritar y a un hombre que creyó era un policía.

-Lo siento pero debemos irnos ya, nos avisan que esas cosas se acercan a la zona.

-¿Abuela?

-¡No los voy a dejar!

-¡Abuela!

-Juliet no te preocupes, estoy bien y…

-Voy para allá.- Juliet se veía muy seria.

-¿Qué? Juliet, quédate donde estás. No te atrevas a venir.

-¡No te voy a dejar sola!

-Jovencita quédate dónde estás o estarás en problemas.

-Tarde, ya estoy en problemas por tomar la motocicleta de papá.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? Juliet hablaremos de esto después pero me vas a obedecer jovencita.

-No lo haré.

-¡Juliet! ¡No! Esas cosas déjaselas a la policía o a los héroes de Paris, pero tú te quedas donde estás.

-Entonces no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque soy Queen Bee y voy para allá!- colgó, todos la miraron con la boca abierta y después la ven ahogar un grito en su garganta con una expresión de horror.- ¡Me va a castigar por el resto de mi vida!- se llevó las manos al cabello.

-¿Marinette? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la señora Sabine y Marinette se recupera de la sorpresa de su compañera.

-Ammm…te llamo luego.- colgó y Claude estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¡Claude!- la voz de su padre lo regresa a la realidad.

-L-Lo siento la señal… kkkk es mala…kkk cuídense….kkkk-

-¡Claude!- el castaño cuelga y el maestro pone su mano en el hombro de Juliet.

-Tranquila, tienes razón, si hay personas en peligro deben de ayudar. Es su deber.

-Pero maestro…- Claude intentó decir algo pero es interrumpido por Marinette que se acerca a sus amigos.

-Tiene razón. En ustedes ahora recae la responsabilidad de proteger a los ciudadanos de Paris mientras nosotros buscamos una solución a todo esto.

-Marinette…- Juliet no sabe qué decir en esos momentos.

-Tranquila, Paris los necesita. No deben temer.- sonrió a ambos y éstos asienten y miran a sus kwamis que parecía igual de listos que sus portadores.

-¿Lista abejita?- sonrió a su compañera que le devolvió una linda sonrisa.

-Adelante zorrito.- ambos kwamis se vieron.

-Suerte Sain.

-Más te vale cuidarte.- Breezy se ríe y le da un rápido beso al zorro que se sonroja y se le esponja la cola.

-¡Sain!

-¡Breezy!

-/Transfórmame!/- ambos se transformaron y vieron a sus compañeros.

-Intentaremos ayudar a las personas.- dijo Vulpine a sus amigos.- Sin presión pero espero que se les ocurra un plan y rápido.

-Confiamos en ustedes.- dijo Bee que les sonrió a todos y ambos héroes salieron por la ventana.

-Sí, no hay presión.- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo Adrien al verlos irse y luego miró a Marinette que tenía una expresión muy seria.- ¿Marinette?

-Lo siento, sólo pensaba en mis padres.- Adrien le sonríe.

-Estarán bien, nosotros haremos que todo vuelva a como era antes.- Marinette asintió y ambos vieron el televisor donde las noticias mostraban lo que ocurría. Pero Gabriel bajó la vista y frunció el ceño para acercarse al maestro.

-Tengo una sugerencia.

Se habían formado barricadas en algunas calles esperando que aquello detuviera a aquellas sombras, en la zona donde residía la veterinaria, la abuela de Juliet era ayudada por algunos vecinos a llevar a los animales en una camioneta.

-Señora Decrois ¿son todos?

-Falta uno. Iré por él.- la mujer fue a la parte de atrás donde encontró al perro de su nieta ladrando y moviéndose un poco inquieto.- Ven acá Wilson, debemos irnos.- le puso la correa y algunos gritos llaman su atención cuando iba a salir, algunas personas comenzaron a correr y unos policías intentaban mantener al margen a aquellas sombras que habían destruido la barricada que estaba arriba en la calle. Solo bastaba para que una de esas cosas alzara su brazo y mandara a volar a tres policías. El perro comenzó a moverse inquieto y se soltó del agarre de su dueña.- ¡Wilson vuelve!- intentó ir por el perro apenas agarrando la correa pero al alzar la vista tenía a una de esas sombras cerca suyo mientras el perro ladraba furioso. La sombra al ver a la mujer alzo la mano cuando entonces una figura amarilla le cae encima con una doble patada lanzándole hacia atrás con fuerza. La mujer al ver a Queen Bee frente a ella.

-Abuela ¿estás bien?

-¿Ju-Juliet?

-Retrocede. Váyanse ahora.

-Pe-Pero tú…

-No te preocupes por mí. Yo puedo con ellos.- le sonrió a su abuela y al ver a la sombra levantarse con otras tres más alrededor ella sonríe.- Cuatro contra uno, qué pelea tan injusta para ustedes.- fue contra éstas que la rodearon rápidamente, esquivó un golpe saltando encima de una de las sombras y rodando al suelo, disparó un par de veces la cerbatana entre sus piernas, dio una vuelta hacia atrás y a otra sombra la tomó de su gran brazo para lanzarlo contra otra y al caer una de las sombras por tener las piernas unidas por las esferas de Bee la tomó de las piernas y la lanzó contra las otras haciendo que desaparecieran tres, la última que quedó se levantó pero Bee ya había saltado para darle una patada, esta se cubre evitando la patada lanzando a Bee hacia atrás, pero Bee en el aire dispara sus esferas contra unas luminarias formando una banda elástica tras de sí, cayó en ésta y tomando impulso fue contra aquella sombra que volvió a cubrirse pero por la fuerza obtenida por el impulso fue contra una pared donde terminó por desaparecer. Bee sonríe y pone su cerbatana en la cintura, al voltear es abrazada por su abuela.- Abuela…perdón por mentirte.- su abuela ríe un poco, se separa de ella y pone sus manos en su rostro.

-Sabía que eras muy especial mi niña, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Tus padres lo estarían.- Bee sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a su abuela, cuando escucha un ruido a lo lejos ella se separa.

-Debo irme.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.- se agacha y acaricia a su perro.- Cuida a la abuela Wilson.- el perro ladró y le lamió la cara a su dueña para después Bee mirarlos por última vez y saltar por las azoteas, la mujer suspira y ve a su nieta alejarse.

-Tiene su espíritu, pero ahora veo que se parece más a ti Renne.- dijo recordando a los padres de Juliet y un policía se le acerca.

-Señora, debemos irnos.

-Claro…

Varias personas estaban abordando un autobús, entre los que ayudaban a gente estaba el padre de Claude que como médico apoyaba a quien lo necesitase. Ayudó a un anciano a subir y miró a su esposa con el celular.

-¿Nada aún?

-No contesta. Estoy preocupada.- él toma su mano para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien. Claude es un chico listo y estará en estos momentos a salvo...- un fuerte ruido hace que las personas miren que una barricada había sido destruida y varias sombras avanzaban. Todos los que faltaban subieron al autobús rápidamente, el chofer intentó arrancar pero el vehículo parecía no querer cooperar en ese momento, las sombras se acercaban más cuando un silbido se escucha en el aire y el escudo de Vulpine destroza varias sombras. Todos escuchan un fuerte ruido en el techo del autobús y ven el escudo del héroe regresar a su dueño. Algunas personas se asomaron para ver al héroe de naranja encima del vehículo y empezaron a vitorearle. El zorro bajó de un salto y apenas vio a las personas que estaban allí.

-Encienda como pueda el autobús. Aquí no hay prisa.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna tronando sus nudillos. Cinco sombras fueron contra él, Vulpine fue contra ellos sin saber que sus padres estaban mirándole como otros. Esquivó un golpe inclinándose hacia atrás, pudo ver el brazo de esa cosa pasarle cerca de la cabeza, pero de inmediato saltó hacia arriba al ver otra atacarle, se apoyó en la espalda de una de las sombras y lanzó su escudo que se perdió en el aire.- ¡Hora de sacar las garras!- usando sus brazaletes se abrió pasó con tres sombras que desaparecieron por el daño causado y cuando las otras dos iban a por él el escudo volvió golpeándoles desde atrás y también haciéndolas desaparecer. Al fin el autobús encendió y él se acerca para darle unos leves golpes en un costado.- Mejor váyanse. El camino está despejado.- muchas personas comenzaron a agradecerle al zorro, él sonrió cuando siente una mano tomar la suya y al voltear ve a su madre.

-Muchas gracias joven.

-¡Mam…!- se cubrió la boca por aquel grito que iba a dar y notó también a su padre.- Madame, cuando quiera.- dijo con una sonrisa y retrocedió soltándose así de su madre y después ver el autobús partir. Suspiró y se tomó la cabeza.- Fiuuuu, por poco.- escucha su comunicador, encoge su escudo y en la pantalla aparece el rostro de su compañera.-¿Todo bien?

-Por ahora. Pero me temo que mientras acabamos en una calle otras diez están siendo invadidas. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Aguantar. Confiemos en que se les ocurra un plan antes de que Paris quede invadido.

-Suerte Vulpine.

-Tú también mi ángel.- terminan la comunicación y cada uno parte a otro lugar para intentar retrasar lo más posible la completa invasión.

Reine Sombre siente algo extraño, truena los dedos y frente a ella aparece lo que parece una pantalla de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con sus sombras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella sigue viva?- dijo al ver a Queen Bee peleando pero la imagen cambia y ve a Vulpine, su expresión se relaja y sonríe.- Oh, pero mi zorrito también. Eso me gusta…- mientras Vulpine se deshizo de algunas sombras con su escudo una de las sombras empieza a cambiar de forma hasta que es casi una copia exacta de Reina Sombre.

-¿Lila?

-Mi querido Claude, me alegro que estés bien.- él retrocedió cuando la vio acercarse.

-Detén todo esto Lila, es una locura.

-Pero mi querido zorrito, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo deseo…hacer este un lugar mejor.

-¿A la fuerza? No puedes, es una locura.

-No digas que es una locura.

-Tienes razón. Eso es estar trastornada.

-¡SILENCIO!- le gritó con furia pero después ella sonríe.- Ya verás que esta ciudad será una ciudad estará mejor conmigo como su reina, pero toda reina necesita de un rey.- la sombra lo rodeó tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar y alejarse unos pasos.- ¿Qué dices? Deberías sentirte honrado.

-Ya suenas igualita a Chloe, pero te diré esto. Ni loco sería tu rey.- la sombra ahora parece molesta, aprieta su puño y se acerca unos pasos al zorro.

-¡Bien! Si no puedo tenerte por las buenas tendrá que ser a la mala.- la sombra vuelve a la normalidad y ataca a Vulpine, el zorro da un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y después lanza su escudo destruyendo la sombra, suspira y mira en dirección a la Torre Eiffel entrecerrando los ojos.

El maestro suspiró y sin mirar a Gabriel Agreste habló.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea.

-Es la única que tenemos que puede ser viable en estos momentos.

-Pero dejarte ser de nuevo Hawk Moth no sería buena idea. Podrías volver a sucumbir e intentarías crear nuevos akumas.

-¿En esta situación? Ahora es cuando en verdad necesitan esos jóvenes ayuda.- el maestro bajó los hombros y miró a Marinette y a Adrien.

-¿Ustedes qué opinan?

-¿N-Nosotros?- Marinette parecía nerviosa ante la mirada de ambos adultos.

-No niego que la idea del padre de Adrien puede ser buena.- el señor Agreste le miró un poco molesto por la duda.- Pero él ha hecho mucho daño como Hawk Moth, y no quisiera arriesgar a Nooroo de nuevo. Por eso, quisiera saber, ¿ustedes creen que es buena idea regresarle el miraculous de la mariposa?- Adrien miró a su padre pero Nino y Alya son los primeros en contestar.

-Wow, esperen un poco.- Alya parece pensarse el plan.- ¿En serio creen que es buena idea? Sin ofender Adrien pero ¿contra cuántos akumas han peleado? ¿Y cuantas veces han tenido problemas con éstos?

-Pero el plan tampoco es malo.- dijo Nino y Alya le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿De qué lado estás?

-Lo siento, pero pienso que es una buena idea, ¿vistes esas cosas en la tele? Eran como ver al Gorila.- se escuchó un gruñido de parte de este y Nino se rió nervioso.- Sin ofender. Pero dime, ¿cómo quieres que vayan y le quiten los miraculous a Lila? No los van a pedir con un por favor.- Adrien frunce el ceño y mira a Marinette que se veía tan contrariada como él.

-¿Qué opinas Marinette?- ella baja la mirada, mira el televisor que estaba encendido mostrando lo que pasaba en las calles y después mira a Nooroo que estaba en la mesa con Wayzz. Se sienta y extiende su mano al pequeño kwami de la mariposa.

-Esta decisión no es nuestra, sino de él. Nooroo, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Ammm, yo…

-Sé que esto podría ser difícil, pero no te presionaré si no quieres hacerlo. Nadie lo hará.- el pequeño kwami miró a Wayzz como buscando un apoyo, pero el pequeño kwami verde no opinó en absoluto, después miró alrededor y miró al señor Agreste con aquella expresión tan seria que siempre lo caracterizaba.- Tranquilo, entendemos que…

-Es que… él no es mala persona maestro.- dijo Nooroo al voltear a ver a su maestro Fu.- Y confío en él. Su plan puede funcionar. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee y Vulpine necesitan toda la ayuda posible. Por favor, confíen en él.- de todos quien parecía más sorprendido por la decisión de Nooro era el mismísimo Gabriel que se acercó y se agachó para ser ahora él quien extendiera la mano y Nooroo voló a su mano.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, después de todo lo que he visto en usted, sí. Confío ciegamente.- la expresión de Gabriel se suaviza y baja los hombros.

-Gracias… y siento mucho todo lo ocurrido.- el maestro sonrió al fin y puso en la mesa el miraculous de la mariposa.

-Sabia elección Ladybug.- ella sonríe y Gabriel Agreste se coloca el miraculous.- Usa tu poder con sabiduría, tienes una segunda oportunidad.

-Lo sé.- contestó un poco seco y miró al kwami.- Nooroo…

-Cuando quiera.

-Nooroo, Transfórmame.- una luz púrpura cegó a todos por un instante pero se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Hawk Moth, ya que la tétrica máscara había sido cambiada por un antifaz morado con la forma de una mariposa y el perfecto cabello de Gabriel Agreste tenía algunos mechones de cabello destacando en punta, dándole un aire más juvenil.

-¿Papá?- Adrien no podía creerse la apariencia de su padre, Hawk Moth suspiró y extendió su bastón para después tocar el suelo con él.

-Solo puedo llamar algunas mariposas, y que hayan tenido portador anteriormente.

-¿Son las mariposas que purifiqué?- preguntó Mrainette y Hawk Moth asintió.

-Para mí sería imposible invocar a todas esas mariposas y escoger el portador que tuvieron, serán al azar así que esperemos que la suerte esté de nuestro lado.

-Tranquilo.- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Marinette.-Tenemos nuestro amuleto aquí mismo.- Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojare y Hawk Moth se aclara un poco la garganta al ver aquel momento entre su hijo y la portadora de la suerte. Volvió a golpear su bastón y del cristal de éste empezaron a salir una a una, varias mariposas blancas volando por la habitación hasta que Nino abrió la ventana y todas se fueron a excepción de una que se posó en el hombro de Alya.

-Oh, creo que no me lo esperaba.- dijo la morena al ver la mariposa aletear un poco en su hombro para volar al celular que tenía en su mano.

Una agotada Juliet estaba en el techo de una casa mientras Breezy se alimentaba de la mermelada que agradecía que su portadora siempre cargara.

-Juliet, deberías descansar un poco.

-Estoy descansando ahora, ¿y tú?

-Yo estoy llena. Procura no usar esta vez el Honey Drop.

-Encerré a esas cosas e hice chuza con otras. No me puedes negar que fue genial.

-No lo dudo, pero ten cuidado. Esto es demasiado para ustedes dos.

-Lo sé, pero hay que confiar en que encontrarán una solución.- se levantó y miró a Breezy.- Es hora, Breezy, Trans…- siente una mano en su hombro y al voltear ve a Vulpine que aunque cansado no quería demostrarlo.

-Tómate cinco minutos.

-Vulpine no podemos. La ciudad está en riesgo, no podemos darnos lujo de descanso.- él suspiró cansado y se sentó quitando su transformación.

-Entonces dame cinco minutos a mí.- de su chaqueta saca una pequeña bolsa de papas y se la da a Sain.- Lo siento Sain, es la mitad de la bolsa.

-No hay problema puedo llenarme con esto.- se metió de lleno en la bolsa el pequeño zorro a comer lo más rápido posible y Claude toma el brazo de Juliet y la jala a sentarse a lado suyo, suspira de nuevo y luego sonríe.

-Si salimos de esta… ¿aceptas ir al cine conmigo?- ella se sonroja por la repentina pregunta y le mira cubriéndose parte de la cara con las manos.

-¿C-Cómo puedes hacer una invitación así en estos momentos?- preguntó rápido y nerviosa, cosa que hizo reír a Claude.- ¿D-De qué te ríes?

-Es que sigues igual de nerviosa cuando estamos en esta situación, eres muy linda.- el sonrojo de Juliet aumentó.- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Claude…

-¿Síííííí?- le sonrió de forma zorruna y ella bajó los hombros.

-… Está bien.

-¡SÍ!- gritó Claude y ambas miradas se encontraron, ella retiró sus manos de la cara y ambos sonrieron.- Aun en una situación así me alegra estar contigo.

-Y-Yo también.- el momento parecía perfecto para un beso, eso creyó el castaño cuando se iba a acercando pero un fuerte ruido hace que regresen a la realidad y Juliet se levanta.- Mi descanso terminó.- se escucha un grito de frustración de Breezy al ver interrumpido el momento romántico pero su portadora la ignora.

-¿Sain?- el kwami salió de la bolsa ya vacía.

-Casi listo chico.

-¡Breezy Transfórmame!- Queen Bee apareció y miró al castaño.- Esta va por ti.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa antes de saltar por las azoteas de Paris dejando a su compañero descansando.

Las mariposas blancas vuelan en dirección hacia sus antiguos portadores, en la escuela estaba la mayoría de los compañeros de la clase, y los padres de Marinette preguntaban por su hija.

-¿En serio no la han visto?- preguntó Sabine Cheng a Rose, Juleka y Mylene que negaron con la cabeza. La mujer suspiró y su esposo la tomó de los hombros.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que Marinette debe estar bien.

-Pero ¿por qué nos mintió de lugar donde estaba? No puedo evitar estar preocupada.- ambos se abrazan pero pronto un grito de cierto pelirrojo los alerta a todos al ver que encima de su lápiz estaba una mariposa blanca. La mariposa vuela de nuevo al ver que el chico se levantó agitado de la banca en la que estaba sentado, encima de ellos había mariposas blancas, pero no eran los únicos, en el hotel Le Grand Paris algunas mariposas habían entrado y ahora estaban igual volando sobre algunas personas que se habían refugiado, entre ellas el cantante Jagged Stone y cerca de Chloe y Sabrina, también en el Ayuntamiento unas pocas estaban sobrevolando encima de las personas donde algunos ciudadanos y el teniente Roger miraban curiosos y con miedo las mariposas.

-Ciudadanos de Paris, les habla Hawk Moth.- muchas personas se asustaron al escuchar su voz provenir de las mariposas.- Como verán estamos en una situación terrible, y en estos momentos algunos héroes de Paris están peleando contra aquellas sombras que amenazan la ciudad. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vulpine y Queen Bee necesitan de su ayuda.- las personas empezaron a hablar entre sí y algunos comenzaron a criticarle.

-¿Y tú nos estás pidiendo ayuda?

-¡Esto es un truco!

-¡Él debe estar detrás de todo esto!- Hawk Moth en ese momento miró a su hijo y a Marinette que le instaron a seguir hablando.

-Sé que he hecho mucho mal a todos, y tienen razón, no merezco siquiera pedir ayuda a nadie…- ahora es el maestro que le empuja a seguir hablando.- Pero los cuatro héroes no pueden solos con esto. Y Ladybug y Chat Noir no pueden ayudar porque les han quitado sus poderes.- las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.- Es por eso…

-¡Has sido tú!- de nuevo las quejas de todos se escucharon.

-¡Es el culpable!

-¡Nos está engañando!

-¿Qué has hecho con los héroes?- nadie parecía querer escuchar aquello cosa que desilusionó mucho a Adrien y Marinette.

-Por favor…- pidió Marinette juntando sus manos y bajó la mirada como si lo estuviese pidiendo allí mismo a algún ser divino.- Por favor ayúdenos a salvarlos.

-... ¿Esa era Ladybug?

-¡Ladybug!

-¡Es Ladybug!

-¡Te amo Ladybug!- Marinette se impresionó tanto como Adrien de que les estuviesen escuchando.

-Sí, soy Ladybug.

-Miau, no te olvides de mí my lady.- la gente de inmediato gritó emocionada al reconocer la voz de Chat Noir.

-¡Chat Noir!

-¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡Eres genial!

-Chat Noir soy tu fan!- Adrien se apenó un poco y Marinette aguantó la risa al escuchar a sus fans, pero debía ponerse seria.

-Gente de Paris, ustedes saben que hemos defendido a Paris con todas nuestras fuerzas desde el principio, todos nosotros hemos ayudado y protegido nuestra hermosa ciudad. Pero ahora… necesitamos de su ayuda.- en esos momentos tanto la abeja como el zorro empezaban a tener problemas por las sombras.- Es cierto. Ahora no podemos defenderles y nuestros compañeros están afuera intentando por todos los medios de detener aquel mal que se ha desatado. Es por eso, que por medio de estas mariposas blancas les pedimos que confíen y nos ayuden.- escucharon algunas voces llenas de dudas y Adrien interviene.

-Sabemos que tienen miedo, no son los únicos, nosotros también tememos por lo que pueda pasar, pero eso no nos impide seguir ayudando o intentarlo con lo poco que tenemos. Estas mariposas blancas no son para dañar, son para ayudar a salvarnos a todos. Estas mariposas ya tienen un dueño, pero será elección de ellos si aceptan o no. Por favor, en verdad los necesitamos. Por nuestra ciudad.

-Por nuestros seres amados…- dijo Marinette y Adrien tomó su mano.

-No pierda la esperanza, Paris. Y si llegasen a dudar…

-Nosotros haremos lo que sea para que la esperanza vuelva a ustedes. Por favor, Paris, esta vez, contamos nosotros con ustedes.- un profundo silencio se hace presente hasta que una voz se hace presente, aunque no por medio de Hawk Moth sino en la habitación donde estaban.

-Yo te ayudaré.- dijo Alya y la mariposa entró en su celular convirtiéndola en Lady-Wifi pero a plena consciencia de quién era.- Has salvado Paris tantas veces que creo que es hora de que pongamos de nuestra parte.- Marinette sonrió a su amiga y pronto otras voces fueron escuchadas.

-¡Eso es verdad! Ellos siempre han estado allí.- esa voz era de Kim.

-¡Siempre nos han defendido!- la voz de Rose fue la siguiente.

-Salvándonos.- dijo Juleka que dejó que la mariposa se posara en su mano.

-¡Nunca nos han abandonado!- gritó Alyx.

-Siempre han estado con nosotros.- Mylenne tomó la mano de Ivan que asintió.

-No importa quienes seamos.

-Y ahora es nuestro turno de ayudar.- dijo Nathaniel que parecía tan decidido como sus compañeros.

-¡Oh yeah! ¡Vamos a darle Rock and Roll a esas cosas!- esa voz era inconfundible para todos quienes conocieran a Jagged Stone y el rugido de su cocodrilo.

-La justicia debe siempre triunfar.- el teniente Roger hizo un saludo oficial como si tuviese frente a los héroes.

-¿Pero a qué esperamos? ¿Una invitación?- la chillona voz de Chloe hizo eco y Sabrina contestó.

-Hay que hacerlo.- todos los dueños de mariposas empezaron a apoyarse entre sí aceptando a las mariposas. Y Marinette y Adrien no podían esconder esa sonrisa que ahora adornaba sus rostros.

-Gracias Paris, gracias a todos.- agradeció Marinette y Adrien alzó el puño.

-Ahora, ¡vamos a por ello! ¡A salvar Paris!

-/¡SI!/- se escuchó de parte de todos antes de que una luz blanca cubriera a los nuevos portadores de las mariposas.

Bee es lanzada al aire con fuerza pero es atrapada por Vulpine que la toma entre sus brazos y al tocar suelo ambos se colocan en una pose defensiva. En el Arco del Triunfo habían concentrado la mayor cantidad de sombras que pudieron, pero ya era demasiado para ellos.

-Honey…

-¡No!- la detuvo Vulpine tomando su mano.- Si lo haces perderás tu transformación antes.- ella asiente y se dan cuenta que tras de ellos una sombra haciendo que ambos se separen y entre los dos golpean cruzándose entre sí haciéndola desaparecer y quedando espalda con espalda.- ¿Alguna idea abejita?

-Ya… se me acabaron las ideas.- Vulpine suspira al ver que estaban rodeados.

-Intenta esquivarlos hasta el Arco. Necesitamos un punto alto.- ella asiente y ambos corren, Vulpine lanza su escudo pero al avanzar más una de las sombras toma del brazo a Bee que de inmediato le hizo una llave pero otra sombra la sujeta del otro brazo.- ¡Bee!- iba a lanzar su escudo de nuevo pero cuando una sombra lo abraza por detrás le es imposible moverse al sentir como lo aprieta.- Con cariño por favor…- dijo como pudo al sentir como le apretaba. Bee logra zafarse de ambas sombras haciéndolas chocar entre sí, pero al saltar a ayudar a su compañero una sombra aparece frente y la golpea lanzándola alto por los aires. No se recuperaba del golpe, iba a caer entre todas las sombras cuando algo la sujeta, al abrir los ojos ve que estaba encima de…

-¡¿UN DRAGÓN?!

-Jaja, no cualquier dragón señorita.- al mirar bien pudo apreciar a lado suyo a un guitarrista, un extravagante pantalón negro con dibujos de flamas en las piernas, la parte de arriba vestía una chaqueta negra con picos en las grandes hombreras y una malla de un púrpura brillante, su cabello estaba hacia atrás pintado de morado y un antifaz negro que cubría casi todo su rostro. Bee se quedó con la boca abierta al reconocer al su artista favorito y hasta se levantó como un resorte.

-¡Jagged Stone!

-Por ahora Guitar Hero, pero luego firmo autógrafos.

Abajo algunas sombras son golpeadas por unos rayos rojos y azules dejándolos esposados y sin moverse, una flecha atraviesa la sombra que tenía a Vulpine desapareciéndola y este al caer al suelo y ve a un chico con un traje rojo y negro con un corazón en su pecho, y de alas blancas con puntas rojizas disparando flechas a las sombras desde las alturas, una sombra pasó a lado suyo o eso creyó hasta ver a la patinadora de negro y verde tocar a las sombras y detenerlas congelándolas en el tiempo, paredes aparecen atrapando a las sombras siendo el joven artista el culpable y encima de las atrapadas sombras un gran golem de piedra las aplasta, una planta carnívora devora algunas sombras sin problemas y otras sombras son asustadas por un monstruo enorme de color rosa hasta que tras de ellos un mimo hace alusión de tener una cuerda, las enreda y una Ladybug rubia aparece con su yoyo destruyendo a las sombras y el monstruo rosa regresa a la normalidad mostrando a una chica de traje rosa con líneas moradas surcar sus brazos hasta su cuello y con un antifaz rosa y tras ellos una cortina de perfume rodea algunas sombras siendo aturdidas para después ser cegadas y desintegradas por un rayo verde mostrando un enorme robot del juego Mecha Strike, una chica de cabello rosa pálido vestida con un vestido rosa de encajes blancos y otra de un vestido morado con brillantes, sin mangas, de cuello alto con una tela vaporosa cayendo en sus brazos y de cabello blanco con mechas amarillas saludaron al robot que igual les saludó por su buen trabajo. El dragón cae al suelo después de con sus flamas destruir las últimas sombras y Bee se acerca a Vulpine que veía asombrado a todos los que les habían salvado.

-Wow, ¿de dónde salieron?- quien responde fue Nathaniel, o mejor dicho el Illustrator que no había ningún cambio visible a excepción de que su piel tenía un color normal.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir nos llamaron para ayudarles. No podíamos dejarlos solos.- varios dicen lo mismo hasta que Chloe habla.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está Ladybug?

-Estoy aquí Chloe.- gracias a Lady Wi-fi habían llegado tanto Marinette, Alya, Nino y el maestro Fu. Todos al ver a Marinette y Adrien avanzar con sus compañeros se sorprendieron.- ¿Están bien?

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes.- responde Vulpine y Chloe es la primera de salir de su asombro.

-¡¿TÚ?! Esto debe ser un chiste de mal gusto.

-Lo siento Chloe.- dijo Adrien rodeando a Marinette con su brazo.- Pero ella es Ladybug y yo soy Chat Noir.- todos se asombraron por la noticia, pero Chloe parecía reacia a creerlo.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ella no puede ser Ladybug porque es Marinette! ¡La torpe de Marinette!- Lady Wi-fi es la que planta cara a Chloe.

-Exacto, Marinette, nuestra amiga y compañera, la chica que siempre molestas, la que aun siendo Ladybug es buena contigo y te ha salvado más veces que a cualquier ciudadano de Paris. Y es la chica que en cualquier momento pudo haberse desquitado contigo por lo mala que eras con ella pero no lo hizo y de alguna forma extraña te hizo su amiga. Esa Marinette.- Chloe se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Marinette que le miraba fijamente y después suspira con fuerza.

-Muy bien, lo acepto.- se cruzó de brazos pero su ceño fruncido se suavizó.

-Gracias Chloe.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa y Chloe le miró y bajó los hombros, no lo diría pero estaba un poco arrepentida por haber tratado mal a Marinette.

-Sí, sí, pero dinos qué hacer, ¿cómo salvaremos la ciudad?- dijo viendo a su compañera de clases que sonrió a todos.

-Para poder hacer esto necesitaremos todos trabajar en equipo, la ciudad sigue invadida por esas sombras, por eso necesitamos que nos ayuden a detenerlas. Pero también…necesitamos abrirnos paso hacia la Torre Eiffel. Ir contra Reine Sombre y quitarle alguno de los miraculous que nos robó a mi o a Adrien.

-Bee, Vulpine…- les habló Adrien.- Será mejor que recuperen un poco de fuerza, para esto deben estar al máximo.- ambos asienten y retiran sus transformaciones para sorpresa de sus conocidos.

-¿Juliet?- Nathaniel no podía creerse aquello y ella sonríe un poco tímida.

-Ho-Hola a todos.

-¿Sorprendidos?- preguntó Claude a estos y Chloe lanza un bufido.

-Después de saber que Marinette es Ladybug ya nada me sorprende.

-Bien, este es el plan.- todos ignoran por completo al maestro y a Nino, éste se sintió relegado, pero no de la forma egoísta de querer también tener poderes y hacer lo que sus amigos, sino por la necesidad de ayudar. Cosa que notó el maestro Fu.

-Pareces muy triste joven.

-Bueno, es que…me siento ahora como un inútil. Son mis amigos, es mi ciudad, yo también quiero defenderla de algún modo.- suspiró Nino y bajó la mirada.- Me siento inútil.- el maestro le sonríe y coloca su mano en la espalda de este.

-Tu entusiasmo y apoyo son lo que necesitan ahora, aunque, creo que hay algo más en lo que puedes ayudarles.- dijo el maestro dejando a un Nino completamente confundido. En ese momento Marinette se acercó al maestro.

-Maestro…

-¿Están listos?

-En un momento, solo me gustaría saber, al llegar allá arriba, ¿qué debo hacer?

-¿Me preguntas por Reine Sombre? ¿O por tu amiga?

-Por Lila. Sé que esto es mi culpa de alguna forma, porque fue mi culpa que se volviese Volpina en primer lugar, por eso…

-¿Quieres mi consejo?- ella asiente y el maestro le sonríe.- Todos se equivocan, no hay un ser humano que sea perfecto. Saber reconocer los errores es bueno pero no hay que dejar que estos se vuelvan un eterno recordatorio en cada paso que demos. Avanza, persevera y alcanzarás lo que buscas. Ese es mi consejo.- Marinette sonríe a medias.

-Gracias Maestro.

-Y Wayzz me dijo que encontraron un objeto interesante en la mansión Agreste.

-Oh, sí, es un prendedor.- lo sacó de su bolsillo y el maestro al verlo sonrió.

-Consérvalo, les dará buena suerte.- ella le mira ahora confundida.

-Bien…lo conservaré. Deséenos suerte maestro.

-No la necesitan, ustedes ya tienen toda la suerte que necesitan.- Marinette entonces abraza al maestro para sorpresa de este que corresponde igual.

-Gracias Maestro Fu. Por todo.

Adrien había terminado de ponerse de acuerdo con algunos héroes cuando ve de reojo una mariposa blanca. Este se disculpa y camina hacia la mariposa que estaba posada sobre un árbol, la mariposa blanca aletea y baja.

-¿Papá?

-Adrien…- la voz de su padre resonó en la mariposa.- Te prohíbo que vayas allá.

-Papá…

-No estoy jugando, es peligroso y sin tu anillo…

-Estaré bien.

-Adrien no te atrevas a decirme eso cuando sabes que no es verdad.

-Papá, esta vez no me puedes decir nada, es mi deber, sea Chat Noir o no.

-No te quiero perder a ti también ¡entiende!- un silencio se forma entre ambos hasta que Adrien suspira.

-Por una vez en tu vida, confía en mí. Por favor…- la mariposa vuela perdiéndose en aquel cielo que Reine Sombre había formado, éste baja los hombros y siente la mano de Marinette en su brazo.

-Adrien…

-¿Ya es hora?- ella asiente.- Entonces, vamos my lady. Este gato la seguirá donde sea.- ella se ríe entre dientes.

-Adelante minou.- ella iba a regresar cuando siente ahora la mano de Adrien en su muñeca, ella al voltear a verle él le suelta y extiende su puño frente a ella como usualmente hacían, ella sonríe y ambos golpean sus puños.

-Para la buena suerte.

-No necesitamos suerte, estamos todos juntos y eso basta pero si la necesitas, toma.- le tiende el broche del pavo real.- El maestro dice que es de la buena suerte.- él sonríe y toma el prendedor.

-Tienes razón, aunque tú eres mi amuleto de la suerte bichito.- ella rueda los ojos pero sigue sonriendo. Ambos se dirigen hacia donde estaba todo el mundo, Juliet y Claude ya les esperaban.

-¡Adelante!

Reine sombre había sentido como muchas de sus sombras habían sido destruidas, frunció el ceño moviéndose incómoda en su trono.

 **¿Algo le molesta?**

Aquella voz sonó con burla cosa que le molestó.

-Mis sombras están desapareciendo, lo puedo sentir y no entiendo cómo es posible que esos dos puedan hacer eso.- dijo levantando poco a poco la voz en cada palabra.

 **¿Quién dice que están solos?**

-¿Qué quieres decir?- movió su mano y una imagen de lo que pasaba apareció dejándola con la boca abierta.- No es posible, ¡¿CÓMO?!- se levantó furiosa y fue al borde de lo que quedaba de la torre.- No les permitiré llegar, no a ellos, ¡no a Marinette!- dijo al ver la imagen de Marinette sobre el dragón. Sin darse cuenta la sombra que siempre le rodeaba retrocedió pero parecía que seguía conectada a ella, sentía su odio y su frustración, y una risa hueca se escucha tenuemente en el lugar. Pero Reine Sombre no la escucha, está tan distraída en su odio que no notó la forma casi humana que la sombra adoptó para sonreír y desvanecerse.

Gran parte de los héroes avanzaron por las calles de Paris. Corazón de Piedra destrozó parte de una calle para lanzar una roca contra varias sombras desvaneciéndolas en el acto. Cerca del parque donde las esculturas de Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban una dulce Manon, o mejor dicho, la Marionnettiste, vestida de un pomposo vestido celeste con encajes blancos y un antifaz del mismo color del vestido flotó sobre las estatuas al ver la cantidad de sombras alrededor.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¡revivan!- la varita tocó las estatuas y de inmediato estas se movieron y atacaron a las sombras. En otra parte El Mime hizo gracia a lanzar una pelota de beisbol que impactó contra varias sombras. No muy lejos Princess Fragance aturdía a las sombras mientras Reflekta las eliminaba con su luz. Y en otra parte Cupido lanzó sus flechas contra las sombras mientras el Telecommander traía a la vida real a un enorme pterodáctilo mientras debajo Animan se transformó en un dinosaurio y aplastó todo a su paso. Todos tenían sus peleas, protegiendo Paris, mientras los cuatro héroes de Paris iban encima del gran dragón del ahora nombrado Guitar Hero mientras otros iban dándoles alcance por debajo.

-Reine Sombre tendrá invitados inesperados.- sonrió Vulpine y Marinette asintió.

-Chicos, recuerden el plan, y no dudemos al momento, hay que detener a Reine Sombre antes de que pase una desgracia.

-O averigüe el alcance de sus poderes.- dijo Adrien un tanto serio y todos asienten, pero entonces algo los golpea y todos se sostienen de Fang que recobra el equilibrio y ven asombrados un dragón de dos cabezas completamente negro.

-¿Algo así?- preguntó Bee sorprendida al ver a esa bestia y Adrien asintió.

-Creo que aquí nos bajamos.- le contestó Adrien y el rockero asiente.

-Fang, baja y enseñémosle a esa copia barata lo que es rockear.- Fang voló cerca del Trocadero donde todos saltaron, Marinette y Adrien cayeron gracias a sus compañeros y detrás de ellos llegaron los demás.

-¡Hay que seguir avanzando! No debemos detenernos.- dijo Marinette y todos asintieron. Reine Sombre que veía todo desde su trono gruñó y se levantó.

-¿Se creen muy valientes no? Pero ellos no son nada, ¡YO SI!- se levantó y avanzó donde la vista mostraba el Puente de las Artes, los vio avanzar y entrar al puente y ella sonríe para extender sus manos que se llenan de aquella energía oscura hacia el puente.- Hasta nunca.- apretó los puños y mientras todos corrían el puente empieza a temblar y todos se detienen. Marinette es la primera en darse cuenta que el puente estaba cayéndose en pedazos.

-¡Retirada!- gritó y todos comenzaron a correr fuera del puente o a saltar. Cuando entonces Marinette estando cerca de la orilla pierde el equilibrio y el lugar donde estaba cae.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien iba a correr hacia ella pero un yoyo atrapa a Marinette y la jala de vuelta hacia arriba siendo recibida por Adrien que la tomó en sus brazos y salieron del puente.- Eso estuvo cerca.- Marinette asiente y mira a Chloe.

-Gracias Chloe, me salvaste.

-No pasa nada, una de tantas…- dijo desviando un poco la mirada y todos vieron el puente destrozado.

-¿Y ahora qué Marinette?- preguntó Lady Wi-fi e Illustrator se acerca.

-Puedo dibujar un nuevo puente. No me será problema.

-Pero podría destruirlo.- dijo Vulpine y Marinette entonces nota cerca de ella una paloma.

-Tengo una idea. Adrien…

-Vale, mi alergia va a estar imposible hoy.- Reine Sombre sonríe al ver el puente destruido.

-¿Y ahora qué harás Marinette? ¿Venir volando con tus patéticos amigos?- se ríe y al dar la vuelta para regresar a su trono nota unas sombras en el suelo moviéndose, y al ver arriba de ella había aviones, no, no eran aviones, eran…- ¿Palomas?

-¡Kurrrruuuu! Monsier Pidgeon a sus órdenes Ladybug.- dijo mientras volaban en un gran montón de Palomas, cada uno en un avión o parvada.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Sí…graci… ¡a-achoo!- Adrien se tapó la nariz.

-¡Adelante Monsier Pidgeon!- le alentó Marinette y el héroe paloma hizo sonar su reclamo de aves haciendo que todas las palomas vayan en montón a la Torre. Reine Sombre al ver aquello no lo podía creer y al ver a las palomas acercarse se cubrió, todas las palomas pasaron junto a ella, y al abrir los ojos ve que ya no está sola en aquel lugar, Marinette, Adrien, Vulpine, Queen Bee, Illustrator, Lady Wi-fi y Ladybug la miraron listos para atacar.- ¡Todos juntos!- gritó Marinette y todos fueron contra Reine Sombre. Lady Wi-fi intentó inmovilizarla pero Reine Sombre deshizo con sus manos las pausas, Illustrator lanzó encima de ella una caja de cristal pero ella lo deshace antes de que la atrape, y entonces un yoyo atrapa su mano.

-Chloe, debí imaginármelo, tanto admiras a Ladybug que eres una patética copia suya. ¿Ni siquiera ahora cambias al saber que es Marinette?- se burló y Chloe tensa más el yoyo.

-Podrá ser Marinette pero en definitiva es mejor heroína y persona de lo que tú eres o serás.- Reine Sombre gruñe y toma el yoyo de Chloe y lo rompe.- ¡Mi yoyo!

-Si tanto te gusta Ladybug vas a caer con ella.- alza sus manos y parte de la estructura donde estaba Chloe parada se eleva haciendo que la rubia grite por el miedo pero se detiene al notar detrás suyo a Vulpine y Queen Bee volteando y lanzándolos lejos de ella. Al detenerse tan abruptamente Chloe pierde el equilibrio, se cubre el rostro pero cae en un gran almohadón de plumas que Illustrator dibujó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el artista preocupado tendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, pero estoy molesta.-dijo viendo a la castaña con claro odio, él sonrió y dibujo un nuevo yoyo.- Gracias Nathaniel.

-Por esta vez, estoy a tus órdenes.- todos se colocaron en posición protegiendo a Marinette y Adrien que eran los únicos civiles.

-Mira qué bonito grupo, todos peleando juntos como un gran equipo. Me enferman. Pero ni crean que podrán contra mí, yo soy más poderosa que todos ustedes.

-Tienes razón.- le contestó Marinette.- Pero no tienes lo que nosotros tenemos Lila y eso es trabajo en equipo.- los primeros en avanzar son Vulpine y Queen Bee, ambos corrieron en línea recta hasta que Vulpine y Bee cruzan caminos pasando el zorro frente a su compañera y saltan al lado contrario sin tocar a Reine Sombre, en ese momento Illustrator dibuja varios guantes de boxeo que van contra ella pero los deshace de un movimiento de su mano que es atrapada por Chloe y antes de quitársela se da cuenta que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo gracias a Bee que había usado a Vulpine como cubierta al principio y al intentar mover su otra mano libre Alya la detiene en un candado quedando su brazo inmovilizado y Chloe aprovecha una de las columnas que había para inmovilizar más el brazo y no lo moviese más. Reine Sombre intentó moverse pero no pudo.

-Marinette, Adrien, ¡Ahora!- les gritó Lady Wi-fi y estos se acercan para quitarle los miraculous pero Lila empieza a gruñir y grita furiosa liberando una energía oscura que cubre todo su cuerpo destruyendo el candado de su brazo, haciendo que el yoyo aflojara su agarre volviendo a Chloe y deshaciendo la sustancia dorada de sus pies, grita con más fuerzas y todos son lanzados hacia atrás por una onda de poder que los aturde un poco.

-No me quitarán lo que he hecho, no volveré a ser lo que era, al fin tengo este poder y voy a usarlo para deshacerme de ustedes de una vez.- todos son envueltos en aquella energía oscura y elevados al cielo, se mueven intentando escapar pero era inútil, Reine Sombre se acerca peligrosamente a Adrien y Marinette.- Debí haber hecho esto desde el principio. Voy a desaparecerte de la faz de la Tierra Marinette.- extiende su mano a ella.- Y cuando lo haga los otros seis van a seguirte.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa, cosa que enojó más a Reine Sombre.

-¡Desaparece Marinette!- pero para sorpresa de ella siente un fuerte jalón en la mano y su poder disminuye de golpe liberando a los chicos de su influencia. Su traje ahora cambia volviéndose de un color rojizo y entonces ve su mano ya no estaba el anillo.- El anillo.- al alzar la vista ve el anillo flotar en el aire y entonces lo ve moverse hacia el grupo.- ¡NO!- va por el anillo y choca contra algo cuando es lanzado hacia su verdadero portador que lo atrapa. Se escucha una queja y un brillo aparece ante sus ojos mostrando a una Sabrina, o mejor dicho, Vanisher, vistiendo una traje y antifaz turquesa con mangas y botas moradas.- ¡¿TÚ?!- pero antes de que le pusiera la mano encima el yoyo de Chloe atrapa a Vanisher y la jala con los demás.

-Bien hecho Sabrina.

-Gracias Chloe.- dijo feliz al ver que le había salvado. Adrien de inmediato se pone el anillo y de este aparece aquel mismo brillo que vio la primera vez que apareció el pequeño kwami.

-¡Plagg!

-No me puedo creer que te tardaras tanto, ¿qué hacías?- Plagg se estiró y Adrien ríe.

-Vale, lo siento, se me olvidaba que eras el rey del drama.- saca un pedazo de queso de su bolsillo.- ¿Me perdonas?- Plagg de inmediato toma el queso y se lo zampa de un bocado.

-Pues que se puede hacer. Anda pero quiero queso extra por una semana.

-Hecho. ¡Plagg, Transfórmame!- pronto en las filas se sumó Chat Noir que chocó puños con sus compañeros y se puso junto a Marinette. Reine Sombre aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ustedes! Lo tenían todo planeado para que bajara la guardia y me quitaran el anillo.

-En realidad my lady tiene todo el crédito. Ella fue la que planeó el ataque sorpresa. Y te tenemos más sorpresas Reine. No podrás hacer ya mucho solo con la mitad de tu poder.

-Y sola podremos contigo.- dijo Lady Wi-fi y todos empezaron a acercarse a Reine Sombre listos para atacarla. Pero la sombra susurra al oído de la castaña.

 **Ya no tienes el poder de la destrucción. Pero tienes aun el poder de la creación. Y…si ellos son más, solo debes hacerte de aliados. Después de todo, no son los únicos que pueden hacerse de compañeros.**

Reine Sombre sonríe, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Marinette.

-Tienen razón, estoy sola, pero no por mucho tiempo.- ella de su mano hace aparecer un akuma para sorpresa de todos, pero este akuma era de color rojo.

-¿Un akuma? Es imposible.- dijo Vulpine y Reine Sombre sonríe.

-Ahora es mi turno de reclutar. Yo también puedo crear akumas. Vuelen mis mariposas.- de aquella roja salieron decenas y todos retrocedieron. Chat Noir dio la orden.

-¡No dejen que les toquen! ¡Protéjanse!- Chloe lanzó su yoyo al ver que unas se acercaban a ella y Sabrina, podían ser destruidas, pero aparecieron más apenas se deshizo de algunas. Illustrator dibujó varios matamoscas pero eran demasiadas y cuando una iba a tocarle esta se deshace por un tiro de su amiga Bee que empezó a disparar sus proyectiles contra las mariposas.

-¡Nath dibuja algo para protegernos!- le pidió Bee y este así lo hizo formando una cúpula de cristal con una puerta integrada.- Todos adentro.- todos fueron adentro pero el único que estaba lejos del grupo era Vulpine que lanzó su escudo y lo tomó de vuelta muy cerca de la orilla.

-¡Vulpine!- gritó Chat Noir y el zorro vio a sus compañeros y luego las mariposas alrededor suyo, algunas se destrozaron por sus brazaletes pero perdió el equilibrio y todos vieron como una mariposa estaba muy cerca de él antes de caer.

-¡NO!- Bee quiso salir de ese refugio improvisado pero Chat Noir le detiene.

-Primero hay que deshacernos de esas mariposas.

-Tengo una idea.- Marinette volteo a ver a Chloe.- Chloe usa tu Lucky Charm.

-Vale. ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó el yoyo y a sus manos cayó una bengala.- ¿Qué es esto? No me digas que es para pedir ayuda.- Marinette miró la bengala, Illustrator y a Lady Wi-fi.

-Lo tengo, Chloe, quiero que enciendas esa bengala cuando te diga, Nathaniel, voy a necesitar que hagas un acceso para que la bengala salga y Alya, ten lista tu cámara.- las mariposas rodearon la cúpula y Reine Sombre se rió de ellos.

-No podrán estar allí por siempre. Yo ya gane.- en ese momento Marinette le dio la señal a Chloe, ella encendió la bengala y las mariposas se movieron más por la luz. Luego Nathaniel hizo un pequeño hueco en el que Chloe lanzó la bengala, algunas mariposas parecieron moverse hacia la luz pero pronto una luz más grande llamó su atención al aparecer una pantalla gigante en el cielo mostrando la brillante bengala, las mariposas se movieron hacia la brillante luz.- ¿Qué les pasa tontas? ¿Por qué vuelan hacia allá?

-¡Ahora Nath!- el pelirrojo de inmediato dibujó una enorme red de mariposas que se cerró al tenerlas todas dentro y cayó de la torre. Reine Sombre miró asombrada lo que pasó y mira con rabia a todos que chocaron manos.

-¡Esto no se quedará así.- aquella energía oscura comenzó de nuevo a rodearle, gritó y del suelo comenzaron a surgir columnas que hicieron que la cúpula de cristal se rompiera y todos se separaran, Chat Noir protegió a Marinette y Lady Wi-fi se quedó a lado de ellos. Nathaniel se quedó junto a Chloe mientras Bee se quedó junto a Sabrina.- Puedo crear cosas, todo lo que quiera, lo que sea para deshacerme de ustedes.- el piso comenzó a temblar, todos se agarraron de donde pudieron y Chat Noir tomó a Marinette de la cintura cuando esta iba a caer.

-¡Alya toma a Marinette!- esta hace caso ayudando a su amiga y de repente parte de la estructura se levanta forma una jaula para Marinette y Lady Wi-fi haciendo que esta tire su teléfono lejos de su alcance, otra parte se levanta pero Bee y Vanisher se mueven siendo esta última desapareciendo, Illustrator empuja a Chloe antes de ser atrapado y sus manos fueron atrapadas en las rejas. Chat Noir y Queen Bee avanzan contra Reine Sombre pero ambos se separan cuando frente a ellos otra jaula se alza y se separan. Reine sonríe pero una leve brisa hace que voltee y atrape la mano de Vanisher y la lance al suelo donde otra jaula se cierne sobre ella.

-Oh vaya, solo tres, que gran desventaja tienen ahora.- Chloe gruñe a lo bajo.

-Eso ya lo veremos bruja.- de repente sus aretes suenan y Chat Noir y Bee le miran.

-Creo que alguien está a punto de que se termine su transformación.

-Eres como Ladybug, tu transformación terminará en poco por haber usado esa habilidad suya.- explicó Reine y Chloe frunce el ceño.

-Pues no me importa tengo tiempo para vencerte.- salta contra ella y lanza el yoyo pero Reine desvía el yoyo y se acerca rápidamente a Chloe lanzándola contra la jaula de Illustrator con fuerza. Chat Noir y Bee atacaron de inmediato. Bee lanzó sus proyectiles que fueron devueltos contra ella que los esquivó hasta que uno pega contra ella y explota en una nube de polen. Chat Noir entonces la atacó, con su bastón pero es lanzado lejos donde su compañera.

-¿Estás bien abeja?

-Lo estaré cuando le quite esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Vaya, estas muy agresiva hoy.- pero sabía por qué era.- A la cuenta de tres. Una, dos… ¡Tres!- ambos fueron al mismo tiempo contra Reine Sombre, Chat Noir saltó y Bee fue por debajo, pero antes de tocarla algo obstruye su ataque, un escudo de color rojo que los lanzó hacia atrás. Cuando el escudo regresa a la normalidad Bee se cubre la boca.

-V-Vulpine…- pero el zorro se era diferente, sus colores habían cambiado de un naranja a un rojo y del blanco al negro, y además en su mano izquierda tenía una espada como de los antiguos caballeros.

-Me llamo Knightfox, y no permitiré que dañen a mi reina.- Reine se ríe al ver la cara de todos, pero más la expresión de Bee.

-Oh, parece ser que una de mis mariposas logró su cometido. Bravo mi caballero. Ahora quiero que te deshagas de ellos. No tengas piedad.- el zorro sonríe, se pone de rodillas ante ella y agacha la cabeza.

-Como ordene mi dulce reina.- se levanta empuñando la espada contra sus compañeros. Chat Noir apretó sus puños y notó a Bee que no salía del asombro.

-Bee, necesito que reacciones. Si los vencemos él regresará a la normalidad. No lo olvides.- ella asiente y ambos se ponen en una pose defensiva.

-Vaya, como veo que no me van a atacar yo seré el primero.- fue contra sus compañeros que esquivaron la espada saltando, Chloe lanzó su yoyo pero este se desvía y se enreda en su alrededor, Reine miró a Chloe con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh no querida, en esto no vas a intervenir.- otro pitido hace reaccionar a Chloe que intenta liberarse de su propia arma. Chat Noir atacó a Knightfox con su bastón, ambos peleando como si de una pelea de esgrima se tratase, Bee disparó sus proyectiles pero el zorro las esquiva lanzando su escudo hacia Chat Noir que no pudo cubrirse de inmediato. Bee comenzó a disparar proyectiles de polen, él salta y atrapa el escudo en el aire cubriéndose del ataque de la abeja, cuando una nube se forma ella se detiene y aparece de repente el zorro con el escudo, ella no puede reaccionar a tiempo y toma su brazo para lanzarla contra Chat Noir que apenas se iba levantando.

-Vulpine…- intentó hablar Bee.- Por favor, somos tus compañeros, tus amigos y yo…yo soy…

-Tú no eres nada para mí, ninguno de ellos.- aquellas palabras dolieron en el corazón de la abeja que aguantó las ganas de llorar. Una sonrisa nada amistosa se forma en el rostro del zorro y lanza su escudo contra ellos. Al mismo tiempo que esquivan el zorro ya estaba sobre ellos.- Patéticos, simplemente patéticos.- golpeo a Bee lanzándola cerca de la jaula de Marinette y Alya y Chat Noir peleó contra él con su bastón.

-Claude, reacciona, hazlo al menos por Juliet. Tú la amas.

-Qué ridículo eres Chat Noir. Yo no siento nada por ella, y la única que tiene mi corazón es mi reina.

-Eres un zorro…- no vio el escudo regresar a él y lo tira al suelo. Reine Sombre se ríe y se acerca aplaudiendo el espectáculo.

-Excelente mi querido zorro. Mi querido rey.- el zorro se acerca a ella, Chat Noir intenta levantarse y Bee se recuperaba del golpe cuando vio como Knightfox se inclinó ante Reine Sombre.

-¿Puede pedir este humilde caballero un beso de su reina?- ella miró a su alrededor, Chloe ya iba a destransformarse, la mayoría de los chicos estaban en jaulas, Chat Noir en el suelo y Bee miraba lo que ocurría congelada en su sitio, eso le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-Adelante. Mi rey.- el zorro asintió lentamente y tomó del rostro a Reine, cuando sus labios se juntaron fue como una puñalada para Bee cuyas lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión. Al separarse de ese beso Knightfox sonrió a la castaña que tenía una gran sonrisa por ver a la chica humillada.

-Muchas gracias… aunque debo dimitir ahora.

-¿Qué?- el zorro salta hacia atrás y pronto el traje de Reine Sombre cambia regresando al traje de Volpina.- ¿C-Cómo…?- se llevó las manos a las orejas y se dio cuenta que no tenía los aretes.

-¿Buscas estos?- le mostró los aretes en su mano.- ¡Marinette! ¡Tuyos!- lanzó los aretes que atrapó extendiendo su mano fuera de la jaula. Volpina vio a Knightfox con una mezcla de ira y confusión.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Tú… Tú estabas bajo el influjo de una de mis mariposas.

-En realidad nunca fue así.- sonrió y su ilusión desapareció mostrando su traje normal y la espada era un pedazo de fierro de la torre.- Deshice tu mariposa cuando iba cayendo, y al ver que no te podríamos vencer así me hice pasar por tu fiel lacayo.- Marinette se puso los aretes y apareció Tikki una luz roja.

-Tikki.

-¡Marinette!- la abrazó y luego acunó en sus manos.- Me alegro que estés bien.

-Yo también, pero esto no ha acabado aún.

-Entonces ¿qué esperamos?- Marinette asiente.

-¡Tikki Transfórmame!- la original Ladybug apareció, con su yoyo enredó la jaula con una columna y jaló levantándola hasta voltearla y fuera libre, Lady Wi-fi tomó su teléfono y lanzó un sello que liberó las manos de Illustrator y este borró la cuerda del yoyo de Chloe liberándola y dándole uno nuevo que se enredó en la jaula de Vanisher y liberó. Volpina al ver a todos libres retrocede y los mira con odio. Vulpine se acerca a Bee que se había levantado del suelo.

-Bee.- de repente ella le empuja y el zorro se siente mal al verla llorar.

-E-Eres un tonto… pensé que…te perdí y t-tú…- él sonríe y la abraza.

-Perdóname mi ángel. Pero este zorro tuvo que hacerlo.

-¡No te atrevas a besarme hasta que te laves la boca! O al menos hasta que mastiques mucha goma de mascar.- eso lo hizo reír pero su miraculous suena.

-Ah, chicos, creo que ya viene siendo hora de acabar con esto.- Ladybug sonríe.

-Tú lo has dicho. Chloe, ¿tienes suficiente tiempo?

-Lo suficiente como para dejarla colgada.- Volpina casi se tropieza con su trono.

-¿Qué sucede?- se burló Chat Noir.- Parece como si el zorro te comió la lengua.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Vulpine y Volpina en su desesperación saltó hacia la parte de arriba de la torre perdiéndose entre las vigas, casi todos la siguieron, Illustrator comenzó a borrar viga por viga de la estructura hasta que la encontraron, Bee lanzó su proyectil pero se trataba de una ilusión.

-Espera.- le detuvo Ladybug.- Tengo una idea.- Volpina estaba escondida, cuando entonces nota cerca suyo a Ladybug, ella sonríe y va contra ella cuando un yoyo la enreda de la cintura y Chloe se voltea para enredarla también de la cintura.

-Te tenemos.- sonrió Chloe y Ladybug asintió.

-¡Chat Noir!- ambas toman impulso con su yoyo y lanzan a Volpina contra el suelo, en el trayecto Chat Noir extiende su bastón para elevarse y quitarle la flauta a Volpina, ésta al intentar mantener el equilibrio toma una viga pero esta desaparece gracias a Illustrator. Pronto desde arriba Chat Noir y Ladybug bajaron y desde abajo Vulpine y Queen Bee subieron y entre todos golpearon a Volpina que se quedó un momento suspendida en el aire antes de caer al suelo. Todos bajaron y Ladybug se acercó a Volpina.

-No tiene collar, el akuma está dentro de ella, pero dijeron que saldría si la derrotábamos.- Volpina reacciona e intenta levantarse.

-No…no me vencerán tan…fácil. Yo no inferior o llamada mentirosa de nuevo…

-Lila ya basta.

-¡NO SOY LILA SOY VOLPINA!

-¿Pero está loca?- preguntó Chloe y en ese momento su transformación se desvaneció y la mariposa blanca voló lejos. Pero Vanisher e Illustrator se pusieron frente a Chloe para que no le pasara algo por si acaso.

-Quédate atrás Chloe.- le dijo el pelirrojo y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Obvio lo sé.

-Lila…- Ladybug intentó tocarla pero ella se levanta y golpea su brazo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NINGUNO! ¡LOS ODIO TANTO!¡LOS ODIO!- una risa hueca se escucha por el lugar, y la sombra rodea a Volpina.

 **Cuanto odio, cuanta frustración. Sabía que no podía contar contigo…**

Todos se ponen a la defensiva.

 **¿Pero qué iba a saber un humano de ese poder? Desperdiciaste una oportunidad única por tus caprichos. Los humanos son tan influenciables, tan llenos de sentimientos. Por lo que ya no te necesito.**

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Volpina con voz temblorosa.

 **Que ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba de ti.**

La sombra rodeó por completo a Volpina, ella se cubrió y Ladybug intentó ayudarla pero Chat Noir le detuvo.

-¡Lila!- intentó zafarse de su compañero pero este no le dejó.

-Ladybug no te arriesgues.- para asombro de todos vieron como el akuma salía del pecho de Volpina regresando a la normalidad a Lila y cayendo inconsciente. La sombra se elevó arriba de ellos junto con el akuma y éste adoptó una forma humana masculina teniendo al akuma en el centro.

-Todo ese rencor, ese odio, era lo último que necesitaba.

-¡Lila!- Ladybug va con Lila y Chat Noir mira a aquella sombra.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Tomé todos sus sentimientos negativos. Hawk Moth hizo bien en esperar a transformar a esta chiquilla, esperando que sus sentimientos fueran más fuertes. Y ahora, haré de este mundo caos, destrucción y dolor.

-¡No lo vamos a permitir!- gritó Bee y Ladybug tomó a Lila y se acercó a Lady Wi-fi.

-Cuídala.- la morena no dijo nada, solo asintió.- Nathaniel, Sabrina, salgan de aquí y llévense a Chloe.

-Pero…- intentó replicar Chloe pero Ladybug le interrumpe.

-¡Salgan ahora!- todos asintieron y Vanisher con ayuda de Lady Wi-fi dejó la torre e Illustrator con una mochila cohete en su espalda tomó a Chloe y salieron de ahí. Ladybug se puso a la cabeza.- No importa quién o qué seas. Como en el principio nosotros vamos a acabar con la oscuridad.- todos asintieron, a Vulpine no le importó que su transformación estuviese a tres pitidos de terminar. La Sombra se rió de ellos.

-Ustedes no son nada a comparación de sus antecesores, son débiles, son niños. Para mí ustedes no son nada.- Chat Noir frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué todos los villanos siempre nos dan su discurso?

-Supongo que es cosa obligatoria de su sindicato.- dijo Vulpine y la Sombra se ríe nuevamente.

-Veamos qué dicen cuando acabe con ustedes.- la torre por completo se oscureció y la Sombra bajó contra ellos, Ladybug y Chat Noir atacaron con sus armas pero atravesaron a la sombra y al voltear ambos son lanzados casi a la orilla por los brazos de aquel ser que se estiraron de forma anormal. Vulpine lanzó su escudo pero fue el mismo resultado e intentó un ataque directo pero es lanzado hacia arriba a las vigas de la estructura. Bee al notar que no podían dañarle se acercó contra su enemigo.

-¡Honey Drop! ¡Encierra!- encerró a la Sombra que parecía atrapada. Pero la Sombra se ríe y pierde su forma viajando dentro de la burbuja hasta llenarla completamente de sí misma, Bee intentó hacer que la burbuja aguantara.

-¡Vamos Chat!- Ladybug le tomó la mano a Chat Noir y este asintió, iban a ayudar a su compañera pero la burbuja se rompe con tanta fuerza y la Sombra se expande golpeándolos a todos. Chat Noir no pudo sostenerse de nada.- ¡CHAT!- este iba a caer, ni siquiera se había agarrado de la orilla cuando siente que alguien lo agarra del brazo. Al abrir los ojos se topa con la mirada de su padre.

-¿Papá?

-Arriba.- lo sube para que quede a su altura.- Hay mucho que hacer y no te distraigas Adrien.- dijo Hawk Moth mirando hacia arriba y empezó a correr por sobre las vigas, cosa que impresionó a Chat Noir y este le siguió trepando. Cuando Ladybug se asomó esta retrocede al ver a ambos Agreste llegar.

-Se-señor Agres…

-Veo que la situación se ha complicado.- interrumpió a Ladybug y se adelantó protegiendo a ambos jóvenes. Mientras Bee subió encima de la estructura donde Vulpine perdía su transformación.

-Lo siento Bee.- ella le sonríe.

-Vamos abajo. Debo sacarte de aquí a ti y a Sain.- el miraculous de ella empieza a sonar también. Abajo la Sombra se ríe al ver a Hawk Moth.

-Debo decir que agradezco mucho que tú me hayas creado. Volver para desatar este mundo en la oscuridad se debe gracias a tu deseo egoísta.- Hawk Moth aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-No dejaré que lastimes a estos chicos.

-Oh, entonces que empiece la diversión.- la sombra fue contra Hawk Moth y este de inmediato fue rodeado de múltiples mariposas, la pelea parecía pareja pero la realidad era que Hawk Moth apenas cubría los ataques de su enemigo. Ladybug miró a todos lados y pronto sus compañeros llegaron a ellos.

-Claude quédate atrás.- le ordenó Ladybug y este bufó por ello.

-Ahora sí me siento inútil.

-Ya somos dos.- dijo Sain que estaba encima de su chaqueta.

-Lo siento, se me acabaron las papas.- Hawk Moth es empujado pero las mariposas le protegen en gran parte. Ladybug mira alrededor y ve que la estructura de arriba solo está sostenida por las cuatro columnas que Lila había hecho.

-Tengo una idea. Chat Noir, ¿crees que tu Cataclysm pueda destruir las columnas?

-Sino despego la mano del suelo sí. Creo que ya sé que piensas y me gusta.- ella asiente y ve a su compañera.

-Bee, pon a salvo a Claude cuando te diga.- ella asiente y Chat Noir sonríe a su lady.

-Estoy listo bichito.

-Vamos a por ello.

-¡Cataclysm!- con el Cataclysm en mano esquivó la pelea, se acercó a la orilla donde su mano fue arrastrándose hasta conectar su poder con dos columnas que de inmediato comenzaron a desintegrarse, por el peso de la parte de arriba de la estructura esta comenzó a ladearse y las columnas del otro lado al no soportar el peso comenzaron a doblarse y romperse. Todo se les iba a caer encima. Hawk Moth de inmediato rodeó aquella sombra con sus mariposas blancas y todos saltaron justo cuando todo caía. Al llegar a la base la estructura comenzó a caerse en pedazos.

-¡Crysalim!- todo les cayó encima, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron el escudo de la mariposa protegiéndoles y Hawk Moth retiró el escudo y volteó a ver a los chicos.- ¿Todos bien?

-Estamos bien papá. Gracias a ti.- por primera vez Hawk Moth sonrió levemente. Ladybug avanzó entre los fierros de la antes preciosa Torre Eiffel hecha pedazos, no negaría que le dolía ver aquello pero suspiró al no encontrar lo que parecía aquella sombra.- ¿My lady?- ella volteó y le sonrió.

-Creo que lo hicimos…- en ese momento la transformación de Bee se acaba.

-Y justo a tiempo.- dijo Juliet y Breezy cayó en sus manos.

-Bien, necesito vacaciones urgentes.- se quejó la kwami e hizo reír a los chicos. Ladybug caminó de regreso hacia sus compañeros cuando un ruido llama su atención, voltea, nada, permaneció así un momento viendo hacia un punto de los escombros y las vigas se alzan casi golpeando a los chicos surgiendo así la Sombra como una bruma oscura.

-No puede ser…- Ladybug no creía que después de aquello esa cosa siguiera existiendo.

Una lástima que su plan no funcionase, pero deben saber que es inútil, ya no es tiempo de que los héroes existan.

Aquella bruma les atacó, todos esquivaron y Chat Noir y Ladybug protegieron a sus compañeros aunque el anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a dar la alarma al igual del prendedor de Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth no dudó en enviar las mariposas blancas pero estas comenzaron a ser absorbidas por aquella oscuridad.

-Las mariposas…

El akuma en mi interior es más fuerte de lo que creen, no pueden purificarle, no pueden separarle de mí. Somos uno.

Volvió a atacar con forma de columnas oscuras que esta vez golpearon a Hawk Moth tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Papá!- Chat Noir fue a por su padre mientras que Ladybug con su yoyo protegía a Claude y Juliet.

-¡Chat cuidado!- gritó Ladybug al ver como una columna oscura fue contra Chat Noir, éste no la vio, sus amigos fueron a por él, todos, esperando salvarle.

-¡Chat Noir!

-¡Cuidado gato!

-¡Adrien!- gritó desesperada Ladybug a unos pasos de él.

-¡NO TOQUES AL HIJO DE ARELLA!

Del bolsillo de Chat Noir un brillo azul lo protege de aquel daño, todos son cegados por un momento e incluso la Sombra retrocede. El brillo se vuelve más tenue y Chat Noir ve que provenía de su bolsillo, al abrirlo encuentra que era el mismo prendedor de pavo real que le había dado Marinette. De este algo empieza a tomar forma hasta aparecer un kwami de color azul con una cola de pavorreal y una plumita larga en su cabeza que se inclinaba al frente. La pequeña kwami mira alrededor y ve a Chat Noir.

-¿Adrien?- le pregunta con una vocecita tierna.- Has crecido.

-¿Q-quién eres?

-Yo soy Peek. Soy la kwami de Arella, tu madre.

-¿De Arella?- Hawk Moth se acercó viendo con grandes ojos como su hijo a la pequeña kwami.

-¿Gabriel?- la pequeña voló cerca del rostro de Gabriel Agreste y luego se ríe.- Tú también has cambiado.

-Espera.- se acerca Ladybug.- Si tú dices que eres la kwami de la madre de Adrien entonces eso quiere decir que ella era…

-Bleue Paon.- finaliza Adrien y Peek asiente inflando su pechito de orgullo.

-La misma.

-Adrien, tu familia es rara.- le dijo Claude al ver la peculiar familia que tenía. De repente la kwami se oculta tras de Chat Noir asustada y todos vuelven a concentrar su atención en la Sombra que se movía y crecía de un lado a otro haciéndoles retroceder.

 **Un nuevo kwami, no importa. Porque ustedes están cada vez más débiles y yo soy más fuerte.**

-Eso no es cierto.- le enfrentó Ladybug.- Te estás debilitando y hasta que no desaparezcas seguiremos peleando.- la Sombra se ríe de sus palabras.

 **Que ingenuos. Yo nunca desapareceré, siempre estaré en este mundo. No importa cuánto tarde, siempre vuelvo. Pero esta vez, en este tiempo, el caos reinará.**

Todos se dan cuenta que dentro de aquella sombra algo se mueve, el akuma de Lila, no, no solo uno, todas las mariposas que Hawk Moth había usado contra él estaban allí, oscurecidas, nuevos akumas.

-Es imposible.- dijo Hawk Moth y la sombra ríe haciendo que todos sientan escalofríos.

 **Tus akumas fueron un grato regalo Hawk Moth. Y ahora todo puede ser como en el inicio.**

Todos miraron la nube oscura crecer, pero Ladybug reacciona y lanza su yoyo contra aquella sombra.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Yo te libero del mal!- intentó purificar los akumas pero apenas su yoyo les tocó este fue repelido de inmediato.- No es posible…mi yoyo nunca.- la Sombra vuelve a reír.

 **No te dejaré, y es inevitable, este mundo está condenado a sufrir y permanecer en la oscuridad.**

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y no te dejaremos que dañes nuestra ciudad! ¡Nuestro mundo!

 **Hagan lo que hagan se hundirán en él. Acepten su desti…**

El sonido de un gong hace que la sombra se queje.

 **¿Qué es esto?...**

El sonido vuelve a repetirse. Todos buscan el origen de aquel sonido y Chat Noir es quien lo encuentra. Una figura de verde estaba encima de una viga que había quedado de pie. De un salto baja. En sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser un gong, pero este tenía la forma de un caparazón, la persona tenía una capucha verde cubriendo su cabeza, se acerca a los demás y vuelve a sonar el gong dos veces seguidas haciendo retroceder a la sombra.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Chat Noir y la persona sonríe y alza la vista dejando ver a un chico moreno con antifaz verde.

-Anda Adrien, ¿no me reconoces?

-¿Nino? Pero qué…- el chico le muestra el brazalete de la tortuga y Chat Noir sonríe. Vuelve a sonar el gong.

-El vie… digo, el maestro sabía que me necesitarían. Fue difícil llegar hasta aquí pero me alegro llegar a tiempo.- Chat Noir y él chocan puños.

-¿Y esa es tu arma?

-Pues dijo que es también un escudo pero que también aleja el mal.- el anillo vuelve a sonar y Ladybug mira a la sombra que cada vez se eleva más con los akumas.

-Esperé para usar mi Lucky Charm, pero creo que ya es hora.- todos miran expectantes a Ladybug y ella cierra los ojos rogando porque su Lucky Charm les salve a todos.- ¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba y algo pasa, un brillo se extiende donde ellos y de repente las transformaciones de Adrien, Gabriel y Nino desaparecen saliendo los kwamis flotando. Ladybug baja su yoyo y su transformación también desaparece.- ¿Qué paso? Mi Lucky Charm…

-Marinette.- la voz de Tikki hace que la voltee a ver.

-Tikki algo pasó, mi Lucky Charm debía darme algo pero no apareció nada.

-Te equivocas Marinette.- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa triste.- Nosotros somos tu Lucky Charm.

-¿Q-Qué?- los kwamis vuelan donde Tikki y todos se juntan.

-Lo siento Marinette. Pero es nuestro turno de defenderlos a ustedes.

-Tikki…

-Adiós Marinette.- todos los kwamis vuelan hacia la Sombra mientras sus portadores gritan sus nombres. Los kwamis se colocan en fila y se toman de las manitas.

 **Ustedes… ¡flores del origen!**

-Ya no dañarás a más personas. Todos juntos.- cada kwami comienza a brillar respectivo a su color mientras. La Sombra parece querer retroceder pero no puede.

 **¡No! ¡No otra vez**!

Todos los kwamis concentraban sus energías mientras sus portadores presenciaban como la Sombra se volvía más y más pequeña y las mariposas negras pasaban a ser blancas, volaban y desaparecían en el aire.

-¡Tikki!

-¡Plagg!

-¡Sain!

-¡Breezy!- los kwamis vieron a sus portadores y sonrieron tristes. Tikki miró como Marinette y los otros lloraban.

-Marinette…fuiste una gran portadora, me consideraste tu amiga y pasé un gran tiempo contigo. Decir adiós siempre es muy triste.- Plagg miró a Adrien y negó con la cabeza.

-No llores niño…fuiste un gran escogido. Quizás, en otra vida nos volvamos a ver. Gracias por ser mi mejor escogido. Estoy seguro que ahora estarás bien Adrien. Nunca te olvidaré…

-Claude…- Sain sonrió un poco.- Aunque a veces fui duro contigo fue para ver tu bienestar, pero me sorprendiste, a veces era yo quien aprendía de ti. Te deseo lo mejor y sigue tu corazón. Aunque sé que no debo preocuparme por ti.

-Juliet, no llores, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, con un gran corazón. Sé que estarás bien, gracias por cuidarme aunque yo debía cuidarte más, estoy feliz de haberte tenido como portadora mi dulce niña.- todos los kwamis dijeron las palabras a sus portadores aunque ellos no les escuchasen, Nooroo sonrió un poco triste al igual que Wayzz que pensó en el maestro y Peek era ya un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Arella! ¡Quería verte de nuevo!

-Ojala aprenda y se cuide él y su hijo.- dijo Nooroo sosteniendo la mano de Peek.

-Maestro…lo siento. Esto será nuestro adiós.- todos se concentraron más, el brillo se volvió enceguecedor para todos y la sombra ya apenas era visible.

 **¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO OTRA VEZ CAER!**

Los kwamis miraron la Sombra y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-/¡MIRACULOUS!/- un brillo blanco cubrió por completo Paris. Esta vez una estela blanca comenzó a restaurar todo. El Puente de las Artes, la Torre Eiffel, la estela pasó por cada esquina de Paris, no dejando un solo rincón por reparar y sanar. Por último la estela viajó al cielo donde se perdió y el cielo volvió a la normalidad mostrando un cielo estrellado de luna llena. Todos miraron alrededor, pero los jóvenes no veían lo que se había restaurado.

-¿Tikki? ¡Tikki!

-Plagg, ¿dónde estás?

-¡Sain! ¡Sal donde estés!

-Breezy ¿dónde te escondes?- todos buscaron a sus kwamis, nada, no había respuesta, no había rastro de ellos. La Torre Eiffel se iluminó. Las calles de Paris se llenaron de regocijo, pero todos ellos sintieron un hueco en el pecho. Marinette comenzó a llorar y Adrien la abrazó contra su pecho, Juliet parecía que iba a llorar también, Claude toma su mano y entre los cuatro se arma un abrazo grupal. Era una victoria demasiado amarga.

 ** _Querido diario:_**

 ** _Ha pasado un mes desde que Paris fue puesto a salvo de Reine Sombre y aquella Oscuridad. Mucho ha pasado desde entonces, pero te contaré lo ocurrido puesto que no he escrito mucho en ti. Después de lo ocurrido no muchos recordaban la pelea, solo extractos y ni qué decir de nuestras identidades, nadie sabía quiénes éramos, incluida la abuela de Juliet que ya sabía su identidad. Al contar lo ocurrido al maestro le dimos nuestros miraculous para que viera si podía hacer algo. Pero él nos contestó que no sentía nada. Tal vez, habían desaparecido para siempre pero al seguir existiendo los miraculous podría haber la posibilidad de que estuviesen durmiendo. Nos entregó a todos nuestros miraculous, esperando tal ve un milagro, no dijo nada, pero lo sentimos así. Las cosas no han sido las mismas, a veces creo que escucharé a Tikki despertarme en la mañana pero solo es el despertador. Todos les extrañamos._**

 ** _Adrien y su padre ahora pasan más tiempo juntos, su padre lo acompaña a la escuela la mayoría de las veces, nos ha dicho que comen juntos más seguido y lo ve en sus sesiones de fotos que se han reducido por petición suya al querer disfrutar un poco más de su adolescencia, no quería purrmitirse perder más tiempo, y su padre no se negó aun con el mala chiste. También ambos fueron un tiempo con el maestro, para todos fue una sorpresa enterarnos que la madre de Adrien era la heroína que había resguardado Paris desde las sombras y buscado el miraculous de la mariposa años atrás. El maestro ha ofrecido su ayuda ofreciendo datos sobre la posible ubicación de la madre de Adrien, esperan encontrarla pronto. El señor Agreste quiso entregarse a las autoridades, pero ninguno le dejó. Al final Hawk Moth desapareció para siempre así como los héroes de Paris._**

 ** _Claude a veces parece melancólico, pero muestra su sonrisa con todos y más con Juliet. Una vez me dijo que ser Vulpine no había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, sino fue el conocernos a todos nosotros y conocer a Sain que maduró un poco._**

 ** _Juliet estuvo castigada por tres semanas, por la motocicleta que tuvieron que recoger de la estancia de la mansión Agreste. Pero se ve que tiene más confianza y agradece a su kwami el haberla guiado a ser mejor. A veces me dice que todavía sigue tomando un frasco de mermelada antes de irse y tiene que regresar para devolverlo. Una costumbre que no se ha podido quitar hasta ahora según me cuenta._**

 ** _Alya ganó una beca para estudiar periodismo, el video de la batalla la lanzó al estrellato en las redes. Agradezco que protegiera nuestras identidades, sino ya se hubiese armado un escándalo._**

 ** _Chloe cambió también un poco, ya no es tan arrogante como antes y agradezco que ya no intente humillarnos, bueno, al menos no tan seguido como antes._**

 ** _Lila, bueno, ella fue un caso especial. Después de lo ocurrido despertó no recordando nada desde el baile, y lo primero que hizo fue pedir disculpas a todo el mundo. Explicó que tenía miedo de ser aceptada en una escuela nueva, por ello comenzó a mentir esperando aceptación y admiración. Dijo la verdad de cada una de sus mentiras y al final se disculpó con Juliet y Claude con quienes mantiene una relación cordial, aunque Juliet insiste en ser su amiga, Lila no se lo permite aún por todo lo que le hizo. También se disculpó conmigo por lo del baile, pero después de todo, le dije que éramos amigas. Lila ahora parece más relajada y alegre._**

 ** _Nino nos contó que hace semanas va con el maestro a hacerle compañía, y el maestro le ha enseñado cosas interesantes que no nos ha querido contar._**

 ** _Por cierto, a mí también me castigaron pero por dos semanas. Es hora de dormir. No puedo esperar para saber que nos depara el mañana. Hasta la próxima querido diario._**

Cerró su diario y lo puso en su lugar. En su muñeca tenía la pulsera que Tikki le dio en su cumpleaños, suspiró y apagó las luces.

-Marinette, Marinette, despierta.

-Mmmm…

-Marinette se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Tikki cinco minutos más… ¡¿TIKKI?!- se levantó de golpe y vio encima de su despertador a la pequeña kwami que casi sale volando por la imprudencia de su portadora.- ¡Tikki!

-Creo que aún necesitas mi ayuda para despertar.- Marinette saltó de su cama y Tikki voló alrededor de ella y la abrazó de la mejilla.

-Tikki pensé que no te volvería a ver…

-Eso nunca, mientras mantengas la esperanza todo puede pasar, además es imposible que nosotros desaparezcamos.

-Oh, Tikki. Solo una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que hoy es sábado.- ambas se ríen y Tikki vuela.

-Pues es mejor madrugar en este día. ¿O prefieres quedarte en cama?

-¿Me das a escoger?- ambas se ríen y Tikki cae en las manos de su portadora.

Un grito hace que todos en la mansión Agreste despierten, Adrien sale de su cuarto en pijama y el señor Agreste baja apenas acomodándose la corbata, ve al cocinero salir corriendo.

-¿Pero qué es este escándalo?

-¡Ratas! ¡Ratas diminutas! Hay una negra que casi se me echa a la cara cuando tenía el queso en las manos.

-¿Ratas?- preguntó Adrien.- Y una negra…- miró a su padre y ambos fueron a la cocina dejando a Natalie calmando al cocinero, al entrar ven a Nooroo comiendo encima del frutero, la pequeña Peek estaba bebiéndose el jugo que debía ser del desayuno y Adrien busca a Plagg, al abrir la alacena lo encuentra cantándole a su queso una canción de amor.- ¡Plagg!

-¡Hey! Interrumpes mi momento con mi queso. Sabes que no debes…- pero Adrien estira su mano y toma a Plagg que suspira.- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Como no tienes idea.

-Oh, perdón.- Peek se acerca a Gabriel que se había acercado a Nooroo.- Pero ¿dónde está Arella?

-Mi esposa está desaparecida…- dijo para pesar de ambos.- Por lo que no está aquí.- Peek parece querer llorar.

-¡Entonces vamos por ella! ¡Quiero verla!

-No sabemos dónde está. Arella…

-¡Pero yo sí!- ambos Agreste miran a la pequeña kwami sorprendidos y Nooroo es quien rompe el silencio.

-Es cierto, Peek tiene una habilidad de sentir la energía de su portador donde quiera que esté, los pavos reales son los más unidos espiritualmente.

-¿Sabes dónde está mamá?

-Denme un mapa y les diré.- ni lentos ni perezosos le mostraron el internet, Peek de inmediato movió algunos botones y la computadora hizo zoom a un punto en el Tibet.- ¡Allí! ¡Arella está allí!

-Papá…

-Natalie, cancela todas mis citas y eventos. Arregla un viaje rápido al Tibet.

-Papá puedo ir…

-No. Debes esperar Adrien. Pero te prometo que esta vez, tu madre regresará con nosotros.- Adrien asiente y sonríe.

Marinette recibió un mensaje de que se reunieran en el parque. Al llegar vio a Claude y Juliet y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Chicos! No me van a creer lo que…

-Lo sabemos.- interrumpió Juliet que sonrió alzando un pequeño bolso beige parecido al de su amiga y Claude moviendo su chaqueta, ambos kwamis se asomaron y saludaron a Marinette y a Tikki que se asomó y saludó también.

-¿No es genial?- preguntó Claude con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Eso quiere decir que Adrien también…- en ese momento ven a Adrien llega en su limosina y al entrar al parque, todos sonríen al ver la radiante sonrisa del rubio que igual que ellos hizo que Plagg se asomara un poco.- Adrien tú…

-Sí, Plagg y los demás estaban allí, y no me lo vas a creer Marinette. Mi madre… voy a volver a ver a mi madre.- ella no pudo evitar sonreír, Adrien parecía querer llorar.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Adrien.

-Parece que todos están bien.- todos voltean y ven a Nino con el maestro Fu.

-¿Nino?- preguntó Adrien al ver a su amigo allí, el moreno sonríe y le muestra a Wayzz que estaba escondido en una mochila que él tenía.

-Estás viendo al aprendiz de guardián, a que es alucinante.- ambos amigos chocan puños y Marinette se acerca al maestro.

-Maestro… ¿qué pasara ahora?

-Por el momento, los kwamis necesitan recuperarse por completo, así que no se sellaran en un tiempo. Por lo que les sugiero que disfruten de su compañía, aprendan más y…diviértanse.- dijo con una sonrisa y todos sonríen.

-Así lo haremos.- dijo Marinette y todos sonríen.

-¿Pero qué están esperando?- preguntó Plagg a todos.- ¡Hay que divertirse!

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el gato.- dijo Sain y Breezy se rió junto con Tikki.

-Claro, solo esperen despido a mi chofer.- Adrien corrió con el Gorila que este solo asintió pero antes de que se subiera al auto Adrien le detiene.- Disculpa, yo…has trabajado con nuestra familia mucho tiempo y ha sido grosero de mi parte no preguntar tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?- el Gorila le mira y gruñe un poco antes de suspirar.

-Me llamo Sebastian joven Agreste, y es un placer trabajar para su familia.- dijo con una voz profunda.

-Seba… oh, gra-gracias. Qué bueno conocer al fin tu nombre.- el chofer asiente y se marcha, todos estaban con la boca abierta puesto que se habían acercado. Nino es el primero en responder.

-Oh viejo, eso fue impactante.- Adrien se ríe y todos comienzan a correr por las calles de Paris, Adrien toma de la mano a Marinette y Claude toma la de Juliet. Al entrar a un callejón no salen del otro lado, salen por arriba siendo los héroes de Paris vistos por más de uno al verlos saltar por las azoteas hasta llegar al edificio más alto, admirando la hermosa Paris, su ciudad. Ladybug sonrió y aún seguía de la mano de Chat Noir.

-¿Qué piensas bichito?

-Solo que…no podemos tener un momento más perfecto.

-Bueno…podría ser más perfecto tú y yo a solas.

-Ya empezó…- dijo Queen Bee con una sonrisa y Vulpine se ríe.

-Aunque yo pienso lo mismo ángel.- Bee se sonrojó y entonces Nino se queja.

-Y me van a dejar solo, qué lindos.- todos se ríen y Ladybug mira su ciudad grabando esa imagen en su mente.

-Una carrera hacia la torre.- anunció la heroína soltando la mano de su novio y empezando a correr.

-¡Hey! Eso es trampa.- se quejó Chat Noir pero sonríe al escuchar la risa de su lady.

-No sabes jugar chaton.- detrás de ellos los demás le siguen poniéndose casi a la par.

No importando lo que pase, las esperanzas nunca deben morir, poniendo su corazón en todo lo que hacen, alcanzarán grandes cosas. Y aunque en el futuro deberán decir adiós, siempre los tendrán en sus corazones, aunque quien sabe, tal vez en el momento menos esperado se vuelvan a encontrar.

Fin.


End file.
